


the forgotten promise

by diabolic_deceiver



Series: A to the Z [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Blood Mages, Character Death, Curses, Dark, Demons, Elemental Magic, Fairies, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sorcerers, Suffering everywhere, Valkyries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 174,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diabolic_deceiver/pseuds/diabolic_deceiver
Summary: ‘one promise changed kang yeosang’s whole life. and as he went back to his hometown, he’ll be paying for the promise’s price’





	1. • z e r o •

**Author's Note:**

> so i decided to post this on yeosang's birthday hhhhh gdi i really can't write fluffy and happy fics. i'm always writing dark and fics with ppl suffering lol
> 
>  
> 
> this is my first ateez fic and i.. really hope that i can pull this out hhh

 

      IT was his eighth birthday when it began, the child didn’t mean to enter a forbidden room. He just want to be alone, away from the people that pretends to care for someone like him.

He knew that they don’t, they kept on faking their personalities and smiles in front of Yeosang’s family. Because they’re powerful, someone that everyone admires— and also _envies_.

He embraced his knees as he leaned on the wall, enjoying the peace and the darkness of the room. Unaware of the creature lurking around it, Yeosang kept on humming a song while closing his eyes. He doesn’t even know why but he can feel an another presence around the area and he shuddered, not that he’s afraid of them though.

 

  
 _‘W-Who's there?’_ he thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

 

He suddenly jumped from the floor when he saw a pair of red eyes staring at him, it didn't move at all. It just kept on staring at him as Yeosang felt uncomfortable with the creature.

 

  
“Yeosangie, are you here?!”

 

  
The door opened and it revealed a bunch of kids that ran around the room despite the darkness that surrounds it, looking for the birthday celebrant. He kept on looking around until someone finally turned the lights on and most of them screeched when they saw the contents of the room.

  
There’s a cage that is quite worn out because of how old it looked and it’s opened while some broken shackles are seen on the floor around it. Yeosang looked around and saw seven other kids that looks at him, one even offered his hand to play with him. Yeosang doesn’t want to play but there's something that made him reach out for the hand.

He didn’t want to be connected with other people but these kids are different, they made him feel fuzzy and warm. They don’t discriminate him when he doesn’t reply on most of their conversation and even included him in it. He enjoyed the rest of the night until he can hear his mother's scream so he dashed to its direction— leading it to the room where he hid.

  
“Where’s that **creature**?!” his Mom screeched.

“ **It** escaped.” his Dad said as he looked around, “Seems like someone let **it** out of the room.”

“We have to get that **creature**!” Yeosang can’t believe how desperate his Mom seems to be.

“Calm down, dear. We’ll find that **creature** ,” his Dad assured, “We should find it or else..”

 

Yeosang couldn’t understand what they're talking about but he jolted when someone tapped his shoulder, he saw one of the child that played with him a while ago and it’s telling him to play with him again. Yeosang couldn't say no, the child looks too innocent and bright for him to disappoint it.

 

He took it to his room and the child immediately jumped in the bed, grinning when he felt the fluffy bed that it made Yeosang smile. They played with his plushies until it’s time for Yeosang to sleep as the guests went home one by one.

 

  
 _“Thank you for playing with me!”_ the child says, smiling at him once again.

Yeosang nodded, smiling back at him.

 _“Can we play like this again? Tomorrow?”_ the child asked.

Yeosang nodded, ‘‘Okay!”

 _“Yay!”_ the child clasped his hands.

 

 

And they did, they kept on playing together. Sometimes, with Yeosang’s group of friends but most of the time, it’s just the two of them. Hugging the toys and talking about school and other stuff.

 

 _“Sangie, your birthday is tomorrow!”_ the child stated as he sat beside Yeosang which is currently reading a book.

“It’s not that special though.” Yeosang deadpans.

 _“But it's your ninth birthday, Yeosang! Don’t you even know what’s about to happen?”_ the child asked, tilting its head a bit in confusion.

“I'm getting older and that’s it,” he replied, glancing at the child for a bit before continuing the book that he's currently reading.

 _“Oh. You don’t, huh?”_ the child looked down before sitting in front of Yeosang.

Yeosang closed his book and gently placed it on the floor as he looked at the child in front of him, “Why?”

 _“Ah, I know! Let’s make a promise, Yeosang!”_ the child beamed as he held his pinky finger, _“A pinky promise”_

“Whatever,” Yeosang deadpanned, “What is it about?”

 ** _“I promise that I’ll be there to protect you and love you forever but of course, you have to promise me that you’ll be with me forever!”_** the child said as he grinned really wide.

“Love me forever?” Yeosang asked.

 _“Sangie is lonely. His friends aren’t that close to him, his parents are always busy and he barely even interact with anyone. But me? I’m here for Sangie! I’ll do everything for Sangie! I’ll make him feel loved!”_ the child replied as he looked at Yeosang while smiling sweetly.

“Well, that's true. You’re there for me always..” Yeosang muttered as he avoided the child's gaze, “But isn’t that too much?”

 _“Eh? You don’t want it?”_ the child looked devastated with his reply and it made Yeosang feel bad.

“It's not like that. I’m still.. undecided.” Yeosang replies.

 _“I see. Well then! I’ll be waiting for your response anyway!”_ the child said.

 

  
Yeosang tilted his head as he looked at the child that went on his bed to play with the toys once again, he took a deep breath before picking his book up and reading it once again.

Unaware of what might happen tomorrow, Yeosang decided to call it a day and went to his bed but he was surprised to see the child curled up in it as it hugged one of the plush that it likes. It made the older boy laugh but he yawned so he slept beside the child, muttering a ‘ _good night_ ’ as he was cradled by Hypnos.

  
The child opened his eyes and it turned crimson red while staring at the sleeping child in front of him _“Poor Sangie. If you only knew what’s about to happen tomorrow..”_

When Yeosang opened his eyes, he was expecting a party to be held already as his parents are on their way to tell him that he should prepare himself and pick the clothes that he’ll be wearing. But this day seems to be weird, it’s too quiet to be real. He looked around and the child is already gone from his sight so he took the child’s favorite plush and hugged it as he opened his door.

  
He can only hear his own footsteps and he got uncomfortable with the eerie silence. His parties are usually held on their main hall so he’s heading on that way when a hand suddenly grab him and covered his hand. He immediately looked at that person and saw that it's one of his friends.

  
“Don’t! I-It’s scary there!” the child warned him but Yeosang immediately bit the hand and ran towards the main hall and opened it.

 

He regrets opening the main hall. His eyes widened when he saw the whole hall filled with crimson red liquid as a lot of bodies was lying on the ground and there are creatures biting them and ripping their skins away from their bodies, it’s something that Yeosang have read on one of his books. It looked like dead people that escaped from their graves to eat people’s brains- just like on that one game which was played by one of his friends.

 

Their attention immediately went to Yeosang and most of them growled, the younger boy was stuck on his position until he felt himself being dragged once again by the boy that warned him as they ran.

  
“I told you that you shouldn’t open it!” the boy hissed.

“W-Wha..”

“They're monsters and they’re after us!” one of the kids said as he kept on crying.

“They’re chasing us! Where should we hide?” the smallest boy said as he kept on weeping.

“R..Rooftop.” Yeosang mutters.

“Lead the way!” the tallest kid said.

 

  
They ran until they’ve reached the rooftop, locking the door and immediately going to the edge of the rooftop, weeping as the door kept on banging.

 

“W-What are we going to do?” the youngest child said as he tried to stop crying.

“I want my mom..” one of the tallest said as he kept on crying.

“Why is this happening?” Yeosang asked.

“I don’t know! The moment that I woke up, everyone in town is almost killed by those monsters!” the eldest kid stated, “And I ran until I met the other kids.”

“I want my mom..” the second tallest cried again.

 

  
In all of the sudden, the banging suddenly stopped and the children stared at the door. They looked at each other with confusion plastered in their faces until a loud crash made them screech, an axe was seen in front of it as it breaks the door. Both of the eldest children hugged the younger ones- even Yeosang in fear.

 

  
“Where’s that child?” A bulky man with a scar on its face was seen as he held the axe as if it's paper.

“P-Please don’t hurt us!” the eldest child begged.

“I won’t hurt the rest of you if you give me the child with the birthmark on its face.” The man stated as he smirked, “The birthday celebrant, that is.”

The children looked at Yeosang which was shocked, “M-Me?”

“Yes.” The man stated, “Unfortunately for you, your family isn’t able to save you this time. They’re outside this town and as long as you’re alive this day, the creatures will keep on rising. All of this is because of you, _cursed child of the **Kang** s_.”

“Cursed..” Yeosang muttered.

“Now. If you don’t want the others to get hurt then get over here!” The man stated and it made the other children cowered in fear.

“W-We won’t! You’ll hurt him!” the eldest stated as it held Yeosang's hand tight.

“If you continue on being stubborn then I have to hurt all of you and you’re not involved with this at all! It’s that cursed child’s fault! _It’s his fault for being born to cause such a misfortune_!” the man screamed as he held the axe tighter.

“Don’t talk like that to Yeosangie!” One of Yeosang's bestfriend screamed as he held Yeosang's right hand, “Yeosang isn’t cursed! He’s a good boy that doesn’t even hurt people just like those creatures!”

“Give him to me or else!” the man screamed, his patience is running out with these children.

“No!” Most of them screamed as they hugged Yeosang really tight.

“You left with no choice but to cut all of you into pieces then!” The man gritted his teeth as he raised in axe, ready to swing it in anytime at all.

The children closed their eyes as they hugged each other tighter when Yeosang opened his eyes, “Don’t! I-I’ll go..”

_“Sangie, no!”_

_“He’ll hurt you, Yeosang!”_

_“No. Don’t go away.”_

_“He’s a meanie, Sangie!”_

“He’ll hurt all of you if I wouldn’t listen to him..” Yeosang whispered as he wriggled his way out of their grasp and walked in front of the man, “Promise me that you won’t hurt them then...”

“You’re my only target, cursed child.” the man said before suddenly smirking, **_“But they’ll be witnesses so I have to get rid of them too!”_**

The man lets out a laugh and Yeosang widened his eyes, “You said—”

“I didn’t _promise_ , cursed child! Now, die!” the man screeched as he swung the axe at the young male.

 

 

Yeosang felt like everything was slowed down, he can see the blood getting out from his neck as a large cut was made from the axe. He immediately fell to the ground as he tried gasping for air, he can’t move and he just want to see his parents again. He wants to see his friends but he couldn’t even move his neck, he just kept on lying on the ground without any energy.

 

  
“I told you that you should've made that promise with me!” the child suddenly appeared but its eyes was shining too bright.

“Y-You! The demon!” Yeosang heard the man screamed.

“It's not too late for that though.” the child kneeled in front of him as he offered his pinky finger, “Will you promise that we’ll be together forever then?”

Yeosang wanted to speak but it just made him cough out blood, his eyes felt heavier and he has the urge on closing it so he can sleep.

“I will save your friends and their family if you’ll agree with me. I’ll even make sure that this man will be punished for tricking and hurting you, Yeosang~” the child stated as he grinned in such a sweet way.

 _‘Promise?’_ Yeosang mouthed and the child nodded.

 

With a silent oath from Yeosang, he nodded and with his last ounce of strength, he raised his pinky finger and entwined it with the child's.

 

**_“Contract completed.”_ **


	2. • o n e •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am terribly sorry for the short chap. i really intend to make it like this bc this chap is just a short introduction on what's about tp happen ;;;;
> 
> the next one is longer than this though ; v;

      IN the eighth of June, Yeosang decided to fuck it all up and return to his hometown. He can’t help but feel uneasy because his grandparents aren’t responding to any of his messages and his parents are too busy working overseas so he’s left alone with this anxiety that he couldn’t just shrug off.

His grandparents usually responds to him but this time, he waited for days until a week passed and Yeosang couldn’t just stand still anymore. He have to confirm that his grandparents are alright or else, he won’t be able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the days that’ll pass until his parents are back.

The cab that he rented is listening to an old song that Yeosang's grandparents used to hum and it’s making him so uncomfortable. He wants to see them now and for them to assure him that he’s just alright. In order to distract himself, he took his sketchpad out and drew random sketches while listening to his playlist.

But he suddenly stopped when he realized that he drew a toy, something that made him flinch as if he can recall seeing this before. He kept on staring at it until he can hear a faint laugh on the back of his mind that made him shrug the thought at all. It’s creepy.

Yet the cab seems to stop in the middle of the road and Yeosang has to put his headphones off to look at the driver, the driver seems to be hesitating if he should continue or not. And Yeosang realized that there’s a fog that’s blocking the view of his hometown from here.

“Sir, it seems that we couldn’t proceed from here.” the driver stated.

“Oh.” Yeosang muttered before putting his sketchpad in his bag and took some money from his wallet, “Here you go, sir. It's alright. I’ll just walk from here then.”

“The fog is too thick, sir. I think that it’s best if you’ll just return on some other day,” the driver replies.

Yeosang tilted his head a bit in confusion, “But I’m already here so what’s the point of returning just because of a fog?”

“It’s not just a fog, sir.” the driver kept on insisting.

“Well, might as well continue on walking. Here you go,” Yeosang said as he gave the fare to the driver, “I understand that you’re concerned but I really have to go past this.”

“T-That's impossible, sir.” The driver said as his face paled in fear.

“I am from this place so I can still roam around with a few memories,” Yeosang stated as he smiled.

“I-If you'll insist then, remember that I’ve told you to turn back while you can.” The driver said before turning the back and driving away from the road.

Yeosang just sighed as he looked around and proceed on walking his way up to the town, unaware of what might be in the fog as long as he’s walking on the ground. He’s lowkey regretting his decision because of the thick fog yet it seems that his whole body knew how to get in it and after twenty minutes of nonstop walking, he arrived at the town.

“What?” Yeosang muttered as he looked around.

There isn’t enough fog but the whole place seems to be deserted, there is no one around and the cloudy weather isn’t helping at all. His grip on his backpack tightened as he started to roam around the place, wondering why it looks like a ghost town right now instead of the lively town that it usually is.

“Where’s everyone?” Yeosang muttered to himself once again as he looked around.

He went to the centre of the town and looked at the bulletin board, there are posters that were plastered in it showing the wanted people that is still currently on the loose. It was weird though, there aren’t even a word about their crimes so why would they be considered as ‘wanted’ ones? He took a good look of the pictures in case that they’ll probably be running into each other so he can protect himself at the very least.

“Why do they look so familiar?” Yeosang said as he furrowed his eyebrows, “Do I knew them or something?”

He immediately shrug the thought off and went to look around once again, not a sight of a person was seen. As if everyone went somewhere to gather themselves up. Weird.

He was about to go on the path that lead to his family’s manor when he can hear footsteps and looked at its direction, surprised to see a tall male running to his direction.

“What are you doing?!” the tall male screamed as he held Yeosang's hand “It’s dangerous to wander around in this time of the day. You might get caught by them!”

“Hey.” Yeosang’s eyes widened when he saw the male’s face, “You’re one of the _Wanted_ person.”

“Hell yeah. And guess what? You’re probably Kang Yeosang!” the tall male stated as he grinned.

Yeosang gulped, “H-How did you—”

“To make this long story short, we know you because you’re our friend. Now let’s run before they come back or else..” the tall male held his hand really tight as he dragged the younger into a place.

“But why?” Yeosang asked.

“I’ll tell you the details later, Yeosang!” the tall male replied.

“Yunho, where do you think you’re going?”

Both of them stopped when they've heard the voice and the tall male, Yunho looked at it with wide eyes. Yeosang noticed how his hand was shaking and the other one’s holding something that he couldn’t see clearly because of the fog that is currently surrounding the whole town.

“Yunho, stop ignoring your father and tell me where are you planning to go?” the man asked and when Yeosang looked at it, he saw a police officer that is probably a few inches smaller than Yunho while the eerie thing about it is that its blue and black veins seems like it was about to pop out.

“What?” Yeosang widened his eyes in fear as Yunho held his hand tighter.

“You’re not my Dad!” Yunho gritted his teeth.

“That’s not the right way of talking to your own father, Yunho.” the police officer stated firmly.

“You're not my Dad!” Yunho screamed as he raised the object on his right hand and hit the officer with it.

Blue blood splattered around and some even landed on Yeosang’s face, the smaller male stepped backwards as he can hear Yunho panting.

“ _Y-You’re not... Dad._.” Yunho muttered as he gritted his teeth.

“Y-Yunho.” He looked up at him and saw his despair-filled expression, Yeosang couldn’t just budge it and he tapped the male’s cheek in which the action made Yunho look at him.

“Yeosang..” he muttered before taking a deep breath, “Oh right. I have to get you out of here.”

Yeosang just let the taller male drag him until they arrived at an abandoned factory. Yunho opened it gate with a weird passcode and drag Yeosang inside before closing it again. The fog is making it hard for Yeosang to see the surroundings but once that he entered the factory, he saw some teenagers and some adults which were either scared to death, crying or injured.

“You’re probably curious, right?” Yunho asked as he let out a small smile, “Sorry but I’m not the one that will be explaining this whole shit that's currently happening around the town.”

“Yunho! There you are!”

When Yeosang turned around, he saw six other male going on their direction yet his eyes glistened when he saw a familiar one. His black hair and that smile, he felt bad for just remembering who it was.

“W-Wooyoung..” Yeosang muttered.

The younger male stops as he looked away, “Wow. You still have the guts to return here, huh?”

“What?” Yeosang can’t help but feel pain on the way that Wooyoung said those words.

“You left me without saying goodbye. I thought that you hate me, Yeosang.” Wooyoung said as he clenched his fists.

_“I'm sorry.”_

“Heh, you better be.” Wooyoung said as he turned his back on him as he started to walk away.

“Okay. Enough of the drama and let’s get this started, shall we?” the smallest stated as he smiled at Yeosang, “You may not remember us but we used to be classmates before, Yeosang! I’m Hongjoong.”

“Hongjoong.” Yeosang said as he tried to remember the male in front of him, “I-I’m terribly sorry but aside from Wooyoung, I couldn’t remember anyone else.”

“It’s alright, Yeosang.” Hongjoong said as he faked a cough which made everyone around them walk away, leaving the two of them, “Since you’re new here, I’m going to be the one in charge of telling you what happened.”

“Okay.” Yeosang replied, nodding.

**“But you better prepare yourself, hun. Because this isn’t even a normal one..”**

 


	3. • t w o •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo!~ here's an another update since i'm on a pinch lol
> 
>  
> 
> also thank you for the kudos! thank you for reading this shitty story. i'm really embarassed to ask for this but.. comments pls? i mean.. the comments are appreciated!~

      HONGJOONG took a deep breath as he gestured on Yeosang to follow him in which the younger male nodded and silently followed him, the redhead can’t help but chuckle on Yeosang.

“Seems like there are still stuff that hasn’t changed even though ten years have already passed,” Hongjoong said as he smiled at the brunette.

“What?” Yeosang asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“You’re still that quiet and cooperative Yeosang that we knew,” Hongjoong stated, “We're almost there, Yeosang.”

  
Hongjoong opened a door that leads to a room filled with a lot of blueprints including a lot of monitors that seems to be showing the footage of different areas in the whole town. Yeosang noticed some paperworks on the side of the room along with a long table with eight chairs in it, typewriters with papers messily placed in it.

“Sorry for the mess. I haven't cleaned it up and Seonghwa would definitely scold me for this,” Hongjoong sheepishly said, scratching his cheek “Anyway, Yeosang. What you're about to hear is probably going to shock you.”

“Then what is it?” Yeosang asked, not caring about feeling any shock or fear because his curiosity is getting the best of him, “Sorry but I'm about to get so done with this delay of announcement. Kindly tell me the whole incident so I can understand what in the world is happening right now.”

“Oh.” Hongjoong gasped as he lets out an apologetic smile, “Sorry.”

“Please tell me about it already,” Yeosang deadpans.

“So about this incident. Everyone aside from the people in this factory is dead,” Hongjoong stated.

“Even my grandparents?!” Yeosang startled as he widened his eyes.

“Your grandparents? As far as I can remember, they’re not in this town. The only one that’s here is the manor’s caretaker and your family’s servants.” Hongjoong stated as he laughed in a sad tone, “Lucky you.”

“Wait.” Yeosang suddenly want to slam his head on the nearest wall.

  
He panicked because of something like this. His grandparents aren’t in this town because they’re in overseas having a trip and he overreacted, made a risky decision despite his whole family telling him not to come in this hometown no matter what happens.

“ _I’m so dumb._ ” Yeosang mutters, hiding his whole face with both of his hands.

“For an unknown reason, we couldn’t get out of this town. No matter how far we run, we always kept on coming back because of the intense fog.” Hongjoong said while looking at one of the folders, “And the fact that you’re here means that people can enter the town but cannot get out of here.”

“What? Why?” Yeosang asked, frowning.

“It happened _three_ days ago, Yeosang. It was one of our mundane everyday when a fog suddenly covered the borders of this town which made us curious. We tried running outside of the town but the fog seems to lead us back in this town,” Hongjoong added as he sat on one of the chair in which Yeosang followed because he was getting tired on standing too much, “We told the town's mayor about this and also the policemen and they tried contacting the other stations for reinforcements but for a certain reason, our connections in it were cut off. We couldn’t contact anyone from outside and we're already getting anxious and it became worse when we heard screams from Seonghwa, he ran to us screaming that the dead people in the morgue suddenly moved and attacked the living ones turning them like the dead ones.”

“So... zombies..” Yeosang mutters.

“Nice guess but that’s not it,” Hongjoong said that it made Yeosang pout, the older male chuckled at his reaction “Zombies are slow and probably became alive to eat your flesh and brains, zombies are the undead ones that doesn’t have enough intelligence or restraint on themselves. But those guys? _Non_. For the dead people, they’re like us but more sinister and instead of eating people, they casually kills them that instantly turns the people that they killed like... _them._ ”

“But why?” Yeosang asked, “There must’ve been a reason why they did that..”

“That is what we’re still trying to find out ‘til now, Yeosang. The reason why this hell is currently happening in this town,” Hongjoong said as he looks like he's in pain “I've seen a lot of death for the past three days, Yeosang. My friends, my family and even the neighbors that I greet everyday. I’ve seen them die and turn into something that’s hideous. And the worst of all is that I have to kill them, I have to end their suffering or else, we’ll be the ones that’ll die.”

“Aside from the fact that they’re like humans, is there any additional observation about them? Like what are they talking about when they kill people?” Yeosang asked, trying to get more information.

“They kept on saying that they need the ‘ _Eve_ ’ in order to attain ‘ ** _Eden_** ’ and they’re looking for it,” Hongjoong stated, “Since it's an ' _Eve_ ', they’re probably pertaining to a woman but who knows? They’re weird shits.”

“Is that all?” Yeosang asked.

“That’s all that we have right now. I just hope that we’ll gain more information about this so we can _yeet_ ourselves outta this.” Hongjoong said as he sighed.

“Seriously? _Yeet_?” Yeosang can’t help but laugh at the redhead’s choice of words.

 

  
As Yeosang excused himself, he immediately wandered around while holding his bags. There are rooms that are occupied and he can hear some faint sobs from the inside, he felt bad for them. Some of them probably witnessed how their friends and family died and here he is, the lucky guy that just got dragged in a chaotic situation because of his life decisions.

_**“A penny for your thoughts?”** _

  
Yeosang looked at the blond male wearing a lab coat, he noticed that he was one of the six people that welcomed him when he arrived in this factory. Based from this guy's get-up, he’s probably a doctor.

  
“Excuse me?” Yeosang stated, raising an eyebrow on this male.

The blond male laughs, “Oh dear. You’ve became more savage than before, Sangie~”

“Sangie?” Yeosang asked, “I'm sorry but I really couldn’t remember anyone else aside from Wooyoung.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t forget your bestfriend. But he hates you for leaving this town in all of the sudden, he got attached to you too much that when you left, he couldn’t accept the fact that his loneliness turned into hate.” the blond male stated as he reached his hand out for Yeosang’s “Since you can’t remember me then might as well introduce myself again, right? I’m Park Seonghwa.”

“ _Seonghwa_. Oh. The dude that saw the corpses rose from the dead,” Yeosang said as he shook Seonghwa’s hand, “Nice to meet you.”

“Darn. Hongjoong told you that, right?” Yeosang nodded which made Seonghwa roll his eyes, “That bitch’s gonna get thrown out of this place.”

“That must've been scary, huh?” Yeosang said, smiling at him.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Seonghwa’s face paled as he remembered the whole incident, “I just delivered the recent corpse and the moment I was about to get out, they suddenly stood so I ran as far as I can.”

“Would do the same though.” Yeosang stated.

“It was nice seeing you again, Yeosang. You used to be a cute little boy that barely talks but now, you've grown well.” Seonghwa said as he ruffled Yeosang’s hair.

Yeosang glared at the taller male, “Stop that.”

“What? You used to like when I ruffle your hair and headpats!” Seonghwa beamed.

Yeosang grunted in annoyance, “Please.”

“So cute~” Seonghwa cooed, chuckling at how Yeosang still glares at him and unconsciously pouting his lips.

“Stop it,” Yeosang said as he slapped Seonghwa's hand.

“Sorry, I just missed you.” Seonghwa stated, smiling apologetically at him, “Anyway, did Hongjoong told you the important ones? Would you listen to my ramblings about the minor informations about this incident?”

“Sure. Why not?” Yeosang asked.

“Thank you but first, let’s go to the office and I’ll show you some folders.” Seonghwa said as he took one of Yeosang's bag “I'll carry these for you.”

 

Luckily, Seonghwa’s office is just a few feet away from where they met. Yeosang immediately dropped his bags and sat on the swivel chair as Seonghwa sat on the other chair while passing some folders to Yeosang. The brunette immediately read the contents and much to his dismay, he couldn’t understand a thing so he gave up and gave it back to Seonghwa.

  
“I’m sorry but I’m a dumbass with regretful life decisions so kindly explain it in a way that a dumb person like me could understand it,” Yeosang stated as he crossed his arms.

“Oh.” The gesture made Seonghwa laugh at the brunette and prevented himself on pinching his cheeks “So where should I start?”

“I don’t know. Feel free to start on anywhere.”

“Sure. So I’m going to explain to you one of our observation, it’s obvious that blue and black veins can be seen from the ‘ _blackened_ ’. We actually captured one of them, someone that was just killed by the real corpses that suddenly became alive. The thing is that their organs are functioning really well as if it became something new but turned them into ‘ _blackened_ ’ ones with a new point of living,” Seonghwa stated as he showed him a picture of a ‘ _blackened_ ’ person, “Even after they were killed, they suddenly became like a ‘blackened’ one and their organs started working again.”

“The fuck is wrong with this town?” Yeosang muttered, frowning.

“I don’t even know. It’s like they were revive but only for the purpose of getting the ‘ ** _Eve_** ’ that they kept on muttering,” Seonghwa stated as he closed the folder, “Aside from that, this town has more than five hundred residents and the survivors are even below thirty. The sad thing is that we probably haven’t killed half of the _blackened_ ones.”

“Holy shit.” That was all that Yeosang can say. He imagined walking around the town surrounded by creatures like that lurking in there and it made him shudder in fear.

“That's tough. But I haven’t even seen one aside from Yunho’s ‘dad’ a while ago,” Yeosang stated.

“About that, there’s also one thing that bothers me.” Seonghwa stated, “There’s a certain time that they gather around on the town’s park and also on other areas.”

“What? For meetings?”

“Most likely. They still haven’t found the ‘ ** _Eve_** ’ that they’re looking for,” Seonghwa said as he took a deep breath, “This incident can’t be explained by science at all. This is too absurd for the technology and experiments to comprehend, Yeosang.”

“I see.” Yeosang mutters as he looked away from Seonghwa.

 

For a certain reason, Yeosang can’t just keep on staring at this man. He’s too beautiful to look at, that probably laying his eyes on the beautiful man for a minute makes him feel weird. Park Seonghwa is too ethereal for this world, also for this weird incident.

 

  
“You must've been tired, Yeosang. And it’s already 10 so you should rest,” Seonghwa stated.

“Where?” Yeosang asked.

Seonghwa suddenly gasped and he literally slapped himself, “Oh. You've just arrived so you have no room yet. Unfortunately, most of the room is occupied but there’s a room that someone might be willing to share with you.”

“Yes please.” Yeosang is just too tired from all that he heard so a good night sleep might be a good idea.

“I’ll carry your bags, Yeosang.” Seonghwa stated and before Yeosang could complain, Seonghwa already took all of his bags, “Follow me.”

 

 

  
Yeosang just nodded as he followed the blond male while looking around the factory. As much as it looks worn out, it seems that they cleaned it up so it could be a bit presentable. The lights are also dimmed so Yeosang have to look clearly or else, he might mistook something.

 

  
“Sorry for the lights. We have to keep it dimmed around the halls and rooms because the blackened ones might notice our hide-out,” Seonghwa stated, “We covered the windows so they won’t be able to see the lights but we’re still making sure of everything and the rooftop of this place is where we locate the safe areas and the ones that weren’t. That's where we shoot some using a sniper too.”

“A sniper? How did you get such an item in your hands?” Yeosang asked.

“In an apocalypse-like situation, the first thing that you should get is a weapon to protect yourself. The moment that the policemen are fighting against a hundred of _blackened_ ones, I literally stole a lot of ammos, guns, explosives and the sniper then ran for my life in an another place.” Seonghwa stated.

“Wow. You seem to be prepared for this,” Yeosang stated.

“This is just what I’ve got from all the zombie movies and games that I’ve played, Sangie~” Seonghwa proudly says as he grinned at him, “It's a good thing that I’ve reunited with Hongjoong that hoarded a lot of goods before finding a hide-out.”

“I see.” Yeosang said as he yawned.

“We’re here.” Seonghwa immediately knocked on the door, “This is Seonghwa. Kindly open up the door.”

 

 

 

  
Yeosang can hear a few steps before a click and the door opened, revealing one of the six men that welcomed him. An another blond man that is a bit shorter than Seonghwa but his body is more built than the eldest. The guy ruffled his messy hair as if it’s annoyed on being distrubed on its sleep as a cute plush was in its arms.

  
The _plush_.

  
Yeosang suddenly felt shivers on the sight of the plush that the male is holding.

  
“Sorry for disturbing you but can you let him stay there for a while? The bed’s big enough for two people,” Seonghwa stated as he lets out an apologetic smile towards the shorter male, “Please?”

“Ah. Sure,” the male stated as he opened the door in a wide way, “Bring his stuff in.”

“Thank you kindly,” Yeosang said as he yawned once again, “Sorry. I'm really tired.”

“It’s alright,” the blond male stated.

 

 

Seonghwa immediately dropped the bags carefully as he excused himself, the blond male closed the door while Yeosang lets himself fall to the bed.

 

  
“You’re Kang Yeosang, right? Nice to meet you! I'm San!” the blond male, San stated.

“N-Nice to meet you.” Yeosang mutters as he can feel his eyelids getting heavier, “Sleep.”

“Oh. Go ahead,” San said as he sat beside the bed.

 

 

  
 _The last thing that Yeosang saw is a pair of crimson red orbs staring at him before the darkness engulfed him_.


	4. • t h r e e •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo! sorry for the delayed update! 
> 
>  
> 
> and congrats to our boys for having their second win recently! ♥

      _THE male looked at his hand and saw crimson red blood dripping in it and he realized that it’s coming from his own mouth, he can’t prevent the overwhelming panic that’s taking over but he was distracted when he heard a voice. He looked at its direction and saw the younger male looking at him with such fear in its eyes and he can’t help but smile apologetically at him. He wanted to assure him that he’ll be alright when his own body betrayed him, groaning in pain as he hit the ground._

_“No!” the younger male ran towards his direction and kneeled beside him, “No way. Y-You said that you’ll catch up but why?”_

_“They wanted me so I decided to stop them..” he mutters, trying to calm the younger male by holding his hand, “They wanted to kill everyone along with me so I decided to let you all escape. They wanted me along with some collateral damages and I wouldn’t let them..”_

_“You said that you’ll catch up. I knew it!” the younger male squeezed his hand tight._

_“I’m sorry. Please don’t weep such sad tears for me,” he said, trying to comfort the younger one from the pain, “Your tears.. I am not worthy of it. You don’t deserve to be sad just because of me.”_

_“Don’t even dare to say such things! I have been with you for years! I am willing to be in whatever part of this mad world with you!” the younger one exclaimed which surprised the dying male beneath him, “Heck! I would do everything just to be with you! That’s our pact, right?”_

_“If you fail then let's do that together and if you succeed then let’s still do that together.” the dying male muttered as he lets out a laugh, making him wince in pain “That hurts. Y-You still treasure that one?”_

_“Of course, I do!” the younger male stated, smiling sincerely at him “This is my own will.”_

_“But you knew what’s about to happen to me, you should’ve just left me. What if those evil people comes back for my corpse?” he asked, trying to scare the younger one so he would flee to safety._

_“Then I’ll die here. Beside you.” the younger male stated in a firm tone, “Dying is painful but the mere fact that you’re beside me makes it comforting. At the very least, I was able to stick to my promise.”_

_“Y-You’re so silly..” he can’t prevent the smile on his face as he kept on staring at his companion, “Fate have already decided what’s about to happen to me and I accepted it. You, on the other hand, should've fled with the others and live the life that I wouldn’t be able to have. You wanted to be a well-known alchemist, right? Then achieve it. Reach the stars for me.”_

_“Achieving it without you on my side is worthless,” he stated in a firm tone again, gripping on his hand tighter and not even letting go of it “It’s like walking on a throne without any lights in it.”_

_“You’re so silly.” he stated to the younger one, shaking his head slightly in amusement._

_He started to feel Death's grip on him as he kept on catching his breath, sight getting blurry every seconds that passed and the urge to close his eyes. But he couldn’t. Not now when his companion is in a despairful state, he wanted to apologize for making him feel like that. He doesn’t even deserve to be weep for someone that is meant to die in a miserable state like him. And it became more miserable to die in front of the person that cherished him the most, he wanted to continue his life with this person._

_He wanted to continue his daily routines while this rascal would barge in and ask him to accompany him on his silly antics. He wanted to witness how this rascal would achieve his dreams and that smile that he would let out once that he has his grip towards his success. He wanted to witness how this rascal would fall in love with someone and build a family in which he’ll take care of this rascal’s children. He wanted to see him grow. He wanted to continue living with him just like what they promised._

_He wanted to live._

_But fate is against that. And he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, he’ll die in this day-beside the person that he cherishes._

_With his remaining strength, he muttered the rascal's name and tried to touch the younger male’s cheek using his free hand but he felt bad when he stained the pretty face of this rascal with his own blood, “Sorry.”_

_And with the memory of a person that accepted and loved his existence, he accepted Death’s grip on him. Slowly vanishing to the world of the living as the cries of someone became faint in his ears._

••••••••

**[ june 9, 20xx | first day ]**

        
      AS Yeosang opened his eyes, he can feel the warmth from the blanket wrapped around him and he seems to be hugging something fluffy. He realized that it’s probably one of the plush that's from his roommate, he mentally reminded himself to thank the dude later.

He suddenly remembered the dream and he can’t help but groan, “It’s sad.”

Yeosang looked at his phone just to notice that it’s already 5 A.M. and looked around for his roommate but it seems that he wasn’t even around. He immediately went to the bathroom and took a shower as he took a pair of clothes- one of his sweatpants and sweatshirt then immediately wore it because of the cold. There aren’t any heater in this abandoned factory and he was thankful enough because it have electricity and water—something that doesn’t exist on an apocalypse-like place.

There’s a lamp on the ground and a note in which he took, there’s even a cute drawing of a dog in it which made Yeosang smile a bit.

 

_‘Hey. I’ll be on the rooftop for the daily observation and you’re actually gonna proceed there then use this lamp since the place is still dark._

_Good morning too! —San’_

 

“Dork.” Yeosang muttered as he took the lamp along with his phone.

As he opened the door, the dark corridor welcomes him with an eerie feeling that he decides to ignore as he looked for the stairs that will take him to the rooftop. In which he found a few minutes later and dashed to the entrance of the rooftop, opening it and the door creaked which made everyone in the rooftop look at him.

“Good morning, Yeosang.” Seonghwa waved his hand as a small smile was seen on his face.

“So you’ve finally woke up, huh?” San stated, smirking a bit before looking at the telescope once again.

“What are you guys doing?” Yeosang asked.

“Monitoring them,” Yunho said as he looked at the brunette, “It’s our turn since Hongjoong hyung and the others are asleep right now.”

“Ah. I see,” Yeosang said as he went beside the doctor, “So, any observation?”

“They gather around in three different areas depending on the time,” Seonghwa stated as he opened a notebook.

“They’re in the mayor’s mansion around 3 A.M. and it seems that it’s for their daily announcement,” Yunho said while looking at his binoculars, “You can see the mayor in the platform as if he’s announcing something.”

“It’s like they’re still alive but not like the ones that you usually lived with,” Yeosang commented as he took a peek on the binoculars, “So, where’s the other two meet-up points?”

“Second one is at the town’s plaza, there’s also a platform there where the mayor also announces something around noon” Seonghwa added as he flipped a page on his notes.

“And the last one?” Yeosang asked.

“It’s six in the evening,” San stated as he glanced at the brunette, “On your family’s manor. They stay there as if it was a must. They’re literally inside the mansion for two hours which we call the ‘golden time’ because we’re allowed to travel around and get the amenities and stocks that we need.”

“Why are they in our manor?” Yeosang muttered.

“Probably because it’s huge?” Yunho wasn’t even sure so he sighed.

“This is quite complicated.” Yeosang muttered once again then gave the binoculars back to Yunho, “As much as possible, I’d like to help you until we can solve this mystery since I'm stuck here with you guys.”

“In order to gain some information, we need to kidnap one of the blackened ones and interrogate them.” Seonghwa stated which made everyone looked at him, “But that is quite difficult because I’ve tried to interrogate some of my samples but they won't say a thing aside from the fact that they're looking for _Eve_ in order to attain _Eden_ again and again that I just kept on ending their new lives.”

“So we need to find the Eve first in order to gain information?” Yeosang asked.

Seonghwa nods, “Exactly.”

“But how?” Yunho asked as he sat beside Seonghwa.

“We need to have some information about that and there’s one place that we can get that,” Seonghwa stated as he smirked.

“Where?” San asked, blinking innocently at the eldest male.

“The town's library.” Seonghwa took a town map and drew an **‘x’** on a building.

“That’s a tough one,” San stated as a pout can be seen on his face, “The library was guarded by blackened ones! There’s always two or three blackened ones that kept on guarding it. We need to make sure that they’re away for a minute or two in order to enter that library.”

“Exactly.” Seonghwa stated as he took a deep breath as if it’s something that’s important “We need a plan.”

“Hongjoong's a great strategist. He’s our leader!” San chirped, raising both of his hand on air.

“We’re still discussing about it so probably after a day or two, we’ll be able to infiltrate the area.” Seonghwa stated before fixing his stuff, “As much as we monitor them, it seems that they’re spreading now and that means they’re back on searching for the Eve again.”

“We should back now, Yeosang.” Yunho tapped his shoulder in which Yeosang nodded.

 

He looked at the sky and saw nothing but the grey clouds, making the whole place dimmed without a chance of any sunlight shining down on them. For a certain reason, it feels nostalgic as if he saw this kind of sky before until a glimpse of something hitting him on the neck made him gasped, touching his own neck as he sighed in relief when he realized that nothing happened at all.

  
“Yeosang! Let's go!” He looked at San which held his hand and he lets himself get dragged by the energetic male.

 

The moment that they’ve arrived on the main hall of the factory, they saw Hongjoong along with the others making some kind of stew and was distributed to the other citizens that was stuck in the factory. Yeosang felt a pang on his chest when he saw the despairful looks from the citizens while Hongjoong looks so exhausted, he can even hear some of the children sobbing in fear. But he wasn’t able to express it, his face remained stoic as ever—as if he never cared at all.

 

  
“Good morning, Hongjoong.” Seonghwa went beside the redhead and patted his head, “Rest for a while, we’ll be the ones in charge.”

“But—” Hongjoong wasn’t able to reason out when Seonghwa immediately cut him off.

“Wooyoung.” The younger male looked at Seonghwa as he tilted his head in curiosity, “Take Hongjoong to his room and also, take Yeosang with you.”

“Why do I need to drag him too?” Wooyoung glared at Yeosang which immediately looked away as he lowered his head in guilt.

“Because I think that you need to settle something down,” Seonghwa stated as he took the ladle from Hongjoong, “Off you go, Joong. Take a good rest and we’ll be the ones in charge for now. You deserve to rest too, leader.”

“As if you’ll let me exhaust myself.” Hongjoong lets him get dragged by Wooyoung and Yeosang that seems to be ignoring each other's presence.

“Thought that you’ve slept but Seonghwa-hyung probably noticed that you’re tired,” Yeosang mutters as he kept his eyes on the floor.

Hongjoong chuckled, “Just as always.”

“Hyung, you shouldn’t force yourself too much.” Wooyoung sounds like he’s really worried and Yeosang just kept closed his eyes because he yearns for the younger male's concern too.

 

 

It took them a few minutes to arrive in front of Hongjoong’s room as the redhead thanked both of them and retreated inside, leaving Yeosang and Wooyoung on an empty corridor. Yeosang just kept on avoiding the other’s glance and looked down, ready to be shouted at by the younger male.

 

  
“I don’t think that we have anything that we can talk to.” Wooyoung suddenly stated as Yeosang looked at him.

 _“I’m sorry.”_ That was the only thing that Yeosang could say on Wooyoung.

“I don’t care,” Wooyoung growled, clenching his fists “You left me! I thought that you hated me because I was loud and annoying! I felt horrible until I’ve heard that you’re having fun on the city!”

“Having fun? I wasn’t.” Yeosang immediately shook his head in denial.

Wooyoung glared at him once again, “Liar.”

“I’m not,” Yeosang mutters, looking down on the floor once again.

“You’re always like that.” Wooyoung can't help but shake in anger as he kept on glaring towards the brunette, **“Always apologizing and not even doing anything but leave.”**

“Wooyoung—”

 _ **“You’re always like that.”** _The younger male spat before turning his back on Yeosang as he walked away, only the footsteps can be heard around the hall.

 

 

Yeosang was left alone, staring at the younger male’s back. He can’t help but feel bad when Wooyoung acted like that, he had been lonely and scared. Yeosang was always there for him but he left him, he left the poor boy to continue living in fear and isolation.

 

  
“Yeosang?” He felt someone tapped him and when he glanced at the person, it was his own roommate looking at him with a worried expression on his face, “You’re crying.”

“Oh.” Yeosang can’t help but feel empty right now.

“There, there. Cry until you’re alright,” San stated in a hushed voice as he embraced Yeosang tightly, “Cry it all out.”

 

 

 

 

San was expecting for the boy to wail but Yeosang kept silent, as if he was crying silently and not voicing out anything at all. As if he’s a doll that can’t even talk yet the tears streaming down his face clearly shows that he’s a human. But instead of saying anything, he just let the brunette do whatever he wants until the time that he’ll be fine.

  
••

 

**_“The Eve is in the town. You need to keep on finding the Eve.”_ **

****

 

As the mayor finished his announcement, someone wakked beside him. The blackened mayor looked at the person wearing a black outfit with a hat and mask to cover his face and the blackened can't help but think that it's useless.

 

 

“Regarding the Eve, if you really want to get that one then why won’t you abduct one of those scavengers?” the person asked, letting out a devilish grin when he lowered his mask as it showed his nose and mouth.

“We’re doing the best that we can, _Monsieur_.” the blackened mayor stated as he looked at the other ones that is still in search for the Eve, “We will find it in order to attain Eden.”

“Indeed.” the Monsieur said, fixing his sleeves “You only have seven days to get your hands on the Eve, mayor.”

“I’m aware of that,” the blackened mayor replied, feeling a bit of fear towards the man beside him.

“Your efforts will be wasted if you’ll let the Eve run around after the seventh day, you need to bring the Eve to me. Understood?” Monsieur asked in such a firm tone that it made the blackened one nod, “It’s a nice thing that you’re cooperating well. But hey, I’d like to inform you about one more thing.”

“And what is that, Monsieur?”

Monsieur smiled a bit once again as he looked in the grey sky, “ **Adam is also here and he’s near the Eve.”**


	5. • f o u r •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo!
> 
> sorry for this shitty update ;; my brain's like an empty soup nowadays and i just kept on writing random stuff
> 
> revelations will be on the third/fourth day so everything:s a bit confusing but i'll leave some hints about that.
> 
>  
> 
> comments are appreciated and i like seeing ppl's reactions soo... yeeep :> drop one if ya feel like commenting one-

_THE blond male suddenly gasped from his slumber when he remembered the same day that he managed to make a contract, he have always dreamt to have one. To connect himself with someone. For someone to realize his worth and appreciate his own existence._

_Of course, that is what he’s currently regretting right now. He was immature back then, blinded by his childish dream of binding himself to someone so he can be useful to them. Of course, that person was the one who cherished him and accepted him despite his personality._

_He can’t help but remember that toothy grin and those kind eyes that shows how he treasures the young boy. The blond male has been disliked, hated and insulted by lots of children because of his carefree personality and his clingy self. He wanted someone to see that he exists, he wanted to be spoiled and to be embraced by someone. He wanted friends but it became a difficult goal because of his own existence._

_Maybe people have noticed how he was different from them. He wasn’t normal at all but does it matter? He’s also a child like them— wanting to have playmates and friends._

_But the pretty boy didn't neglected him at all and that’s why he’s so thankful of his existence. Even if their time together was just limited, he really appreciated the boy’s kindness and even considered to stay away from him— only watching him from afar just to make sure that no one will hurt him._

_But this time, he can sense it. The boy is in grave danger and if he wouldn’t be able to arrive in that place before he does then it’s over for him. And that is something that he wouldn’t even allow— **even if it meant using his power to crush everything**._

_He prepared most of his stuff, placing it on his luggage and bag before looking at the plush that's beside his bed._

_“Oh. **Shiber** ,” the blond male smiled as he held the plush gently, “Of course. You’re coming with me, we’re going to see your owner.”_

  
_He placed it in his bag and checked if he took everything that he needed before dashing outside of his room yet when he was about to reach the entrance of their mansion, he heard the familiar sound of heels nearby so he halted before he was forced to._

_“Young man, where are you off to?” the voice of a female filled with authority was heard around the mansion, making all of the servants stop from their activities and looked at her to bow “That is enough, everyone. You don’t need to bow down at me every single time that you see me.”_

_“You’re our superior,” one of them stated._

_“Therefore, you should follow me and bow down whenever I told you to. Don’t keep on bowing at me, I know my superiority.” the lady stated before looking back at the blond male, “I’m asking you, child. Where are you going?”_

_“To save someone,” the blond male proclaimed in such a proud way._

_“Is it him?” the lady asked and he nodded, “Dear, you should know the consequences of that.”_

_“I am fully aware of it,” the blond male replies, grinning at the lady._

_**“A cursed child is never meant to be saved,”** the lady said in a solemn way before walking down the stairs, her footsteps was head by the clicking of her heels “And heading back to that place means one thing, you’re facing one of your kind. Our kind.”_

_“Mom, I’m already eighteen! I know that!” the blond male whined._

_“Yes, you’re eighteen and that's why I’m worried about you. You’re still young for this,” the lady said as she halted in front of the blond male to ruffle his hair, “This isn’t a normal contract that you’ve made.”_

_“I might’ve been too immature during that time but mom, guess what? I regret nothing,” the blond male said as he looked at his right hand, “The warmth. His warmth gave me a reason to live, he accepted me for who I am. You've probably felt something like that before, right?”_

_**“Choi San, stop bringing your father in this conversation.”** the lady huffed, crossing her arms in dismay._

_“But Dad made you feel that, right?” the blond male, San asked and her mother nods, “Then it's the same for me.”_

_“That child is a cursed one,” his mother stated in a firm tone, “He cannot be saved.”_

_“And that’s why I’m going to do my best to save him,” San said as he clenched both of his fists, “I’ll do everything even if it meant crushing every single obstacle that’s in the way.”_

_The lady sighed in defeat, looking at how her own son is determined to save someone that isn’t even meant to be saved. She knew how impossible it would be but she also knew that she wouldn’t be able to stop such things like this so it’s better to support this child on his goals. He’s getting older and even if this tragedy would wound the child then it’s better because it’ll be an experience for him, he’ll have a lot to learn._

  
_“I can't stop you, right?” the lady asked once again._

_San shook his head, “Nope, Mom.”_

_“Alright. Then take this.” She took her necklace off as she gently placed it on her son’s neck, “So you can conceal yourself without using your power, San.”_

_“Thank you, Mom.” San kissed the lady's cheek as he grinned, “I’ll save him, Mom. I’ll repay him for everything that he did to me, for all of the kindness that he have shown and for making my childhood a noteworthy one.”_

_“Go ahead, child.” the lady smiled at her own son, watching him as he went out of their mansion._

_As San continued his way towards their car, he grins as he kept on reminiscing every single memory of the two of them. Eager to be near that person once again and to touch him, to feel his emotions and to save him from the darkness._

 

 

 

 

 

_‘I’ll be with you again. Let’s be together forever this time.’_

••••••

     SAN noticed that Yeosang stopped crying and when he took a glimpse of the older male, he noticed that he fell asleep once again and he can’t help but chuckle.

“Honestly, you should’ve expressed that when Wooyoung’s here.” He caressed Yeosang's soft skin and smiled, “Even with those emotions, you could reach out to someone’s caged emotions.”

He carried the male back to their room, tucking him in the bed as he let him hug _Shiber_. He wondered what could've made Yeosang arrive in this place despite him being forbidden by his own clan to take a step in this town ‘til he’s safe. San knew that something was wrong on the moment that he felt some kind of menacing energy a few weeks ago.

_It was probably someone's plan. Yeosang wouldn’t even return in this place_ and his grandparents was aware of what was about to happen, making them flee before the tragedy begins. So someone set this up in order for the younger male to return in this cursed land.

And he can't help but accuse every single one that is around them. That person is just one of them, pretending to be a victim. And at the moment that San catches that person, _who knew what he can do on that pitiful soul_.

“Hey, San. Are you in here?”

He jolted off from his thoughts when he heard Jongho’s voice so he immediately plastered a smile on his face before opening the door, seeing that Jongho is holding a metal bat with a bag on his back. He knew what this means, they’re probably running low on supplies since this nightmare happened three days ago.

 

 

_The start of the countdown before the destined day is meant to happen._

  
“Are we going to get them now?” San asked.

Jongho nodded, “Yes. And Seonghwa stated something about strolling around to get some clues too.”

“I see. Then let me come with you—” San immediately looked at Yeosang when he felt a different energy around the factory.

“San?” Jongho asked, surprised at the older male’s sudden change of expression as he looked at the newcomer.

“Jongho, I need to wake Yeosang for a while. Maybe we should let him come with us so we can teach him the basics of surviving here, right?” San asked, barely even looking at Jongho.

“But is he gonna be fine? What if someone attacks him?” Jongho asked.

“Then we’ll protect him and he have an advantage here, he can’t feel bad on killing any citizens because we're the same. The thing is that I wasn’t even close to anyone while he doesn’t remember anyone except for Wooyoung,” San stated, still looking at Yeosang.

“If you insist,” Jongho replies, shrugging in defeat.

“Then I’ll wake him up for the meantime, you can wait for me in the weaponry room.” San immediately closed the door, not even letting the youngest reply to his statement.

 

As he went beside the younger male, he can’t help but caress the soft skin and smile in delight. Yeosang is still as pretty as ever, his whole existence lighting this dimmed place. San took a deep breath before using his ability to connect himself on this lovely person, brown eyes turning into crimson red. In a few moment, Yeosang suddenly gasped as if he was forced to wake up.

  
“Yeosang?” Yeosang’s eyes was still widened as he looked at San before he started to calm down “Are you alright?”

Yeosang took a deep breath as he looked at San, “Probably.”

“Jongho wanted to take me on getting some supplies, can I take you with us? We’ll teach you the basics of surviving here,” San said as he persuades the brunette.

“If that means that I can be helpful then okay,” Yeosang stated as he stood from the bed and wore his shoes that San placed under their bed when he tucked Yeosang a few hours ago.

“Let’s go,” San held Yeosang’s hand, feeling how Yeosang twitched from the sudden skinship.

  
Yeosang being as selfless as he is. That is what he thought as they went on the weaponry room, seeing Jongho leaning on the wall.

 

“Took you a while, hyung.” Jongho said as he looked at Yeosang, “You might not remember me, Sangie-hyung so I’ll introduce myself again. I'm Jongho.”

“Hello,” Yeosang stated as he looked around, “So am I supposed to pick one?”

“Yes,” Jongho stated, “Feel free to pick any weapon that you can use comfortably.”

“I usually use metal bats and other weapons that is for close combat because of my strength,” Jongho said then looked at San, “While San uses ranged weapons.”

“I see," Yeosang looked around before picking an axe, showing it to the boys in front of him “I’m actually bad at this but this can be a useful weapon, right?”

Jongho leaned to San’s left ear, “We must protect this dude. He’s completely innocent and I don’t want to blurt out that he’s picking a weapon that doesn’t suit him.”

San just chuckled as he looked at Yeosang, “Sure, Yeosang.”

“I-I think that it wouldn’t actually suit me but with this, I just have to swing too hard to remove one of those creature’s necks?” Yeosang asked then stared at the axe, “I remember Yunho whacking the head off from that officer.”

“Wait. Did you just said an officer?” Jongho’s eyes widened.

Yeosang nodded, “That creature told him that he’s Yunho’s Dad.”

“Oh my god..” Jongho can’t help but look down in sadness “That’s his Dad. But not anymore.”

“Oh.” Yeosang wanted to express his emotions but for a certain reason, everything is blocked off.

 

He was even surprised because he cried in front of San which is definitely the first time he felt a surge of emotions drowning him. Feeling the intense despair from Wooyoung along with the weird comfort that he felt on San. It’s not like Yeosang doesn’t care, it’s just that no matter what he does— _he couldn’t express these emotions inside of him as if something’s blocking it._

 

  
“So, I’m going to explain everything!” Jongho stated, clasping his hands “We’re going to get a lot of stuff. Me and San are usually the ones in charge of the getting the food since we can carry a lot. While Yunho and Seonghwa’s in charge for the medical supplies and weapons but since Seonghwa is currently the one in charge while Hongjoong-hyung is asleep, we’re going to assign you on the medical supplies.”

“I know a few of them,” Yeosang admitted, “Well, I've been admitted to the hospital for a long time so I barely even know other stuff.”

“What? Why-” Jongho was cut off with San shaking his head so he cleared his throat and nodded, “It’s alright, Yeosang. All we need are just some pills, antibiotics, bandages and syringes for now. We still have a lot since Seonghwa-hyung seems to be too prepared for an apocalypse-like event like this and literally hoarded a lot of medical supplies.”

“As expected from the eldest,” San said as he laughs a bit then went to Yeosang’s side, “Don’t worry, Yeosang. We’ll help you to get yourself accustomed to this kind of living as we try to find a way out of this. And just to let you know, _I’ll protect you_.”

“We will protect you,” Jongho said, grinning at the brunette “Just like before. We’ll be here for you!”

“Thank you,” Yeosang stated as he smiled a bit, “I-I really couldn’t express my emotions well but I’m really thankful.”

“It’s alright!” San chirped, patting his back as he handed Yeosang a huge bag “We should be going to the entrance now since Yunho-hyung’s probably waiting there for us.”

 

 

 

San dragged Yeosang as the trio went out of the factory and getting closer to the huge gat of it where Yunho was leaning on the wall, waiting for his companions to arrive. The tallest smiled when he saw them and waved his hands, Yeosang thought that it was cute. That Yunho was able to act like this despite what happened yesterday and what happened on his whole life. _He’s tough._

 

 

“Took you long enough!” Yunho beamed before looking at Yeosang’s direction, “ _Sangie_! You’re coming with us too?”

_**“Sangie?”** _Yeosang’s head suddenly hurt and he flinched at the older male’s nickname.

“I used to call you that but since you’re back, I’m gonna call you like that!” Yunho stated and grinned at him, “You’re gonna get some supplies with us, right? Just stick to me or San because Jongho’s in charge of offense!”

“That’s because I’m the strongest one here.” Jongho flexed his arms which made Yunho roll his eyes.

“Remember to stick beside me, okay?” San said while smiling in such a sweet way towards the brunette.

Yeosang nods, “Alright.”

 

 

As the trio already went out of the entrance, San gave the factory one last look before letting out a devilish grin towards it. He knew what was about to happen so dragging Yeosang with him is the best decision that he made, he knew that whoever is after Yeosang had a plan to get him when he was left alone. And no one inside that place is capable of defeating such a cunning person except him and this ruined that person’s plan.

 

  
**_Not today, bitch._ **

 

 

“San?” The blond snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yeosang calling him so he lets out a wide smile towards him.

“Coming!” San stated as he ran to Yeosang’s side while Yunho closed the entrance.

 

 

San swore that he can see a shadow of someone looking at them in one of the windows and he can sense its emotions as well— _wrath and.. longing._

 

  
The men carefully looked around their surroundings especially now that the blackened ones are strolling around the area, looking for the Eve. San kept Yeosang close to him while Jongho was the one in front in case a blackened one appears. And when there’s one in their sight, Jongho carefully walked behind it and smashed the blackened one’s head with the bat, making the black and blue blood splattered around as Yeosang widened his eyes.

 

  
“There’s more of them,” San stated as he looked around and Jongho sneaked in their backs as he smashed them one by one along with Yunho accompanying him using the huge pipe, “We’re going to clear them off.”

“Aren’t they scared?” Yeosang whispered.

“They used to. Probably still scared,” San replied, “But they’re afraid of dying too and _fear_ makes people do things that are needed in order to survive.”

“They’re also killing the citizens,” Yeosang stated, looking down to avoid the sight.

“But they’re already dead,” San replies as he ruffled Yeosang’s hair, “It’s alright.”

“We've managed to get rid of some of them but there’s a chance that there’s a lot that is still lurking around so keep cautious," Jongho stated as he wipe the blue blood in his cheek.

“I have a bad feeling about this..” Yeosang muttered as he looked around.

 

 

They contined on walking until they’ve arrived on the town’s mall which in their surprise was surrounded by blackened ones as if they’re expecting their arrival. Yunho gritted his teeth while Jongho tightened his grip on the metal bat.

 

“How?” Jongho muttered.

“They must’ve realized that we’ll be needing supplies so they planned to wait for us in the main entrance,” Yunho stated as he looked at the trio, “We need to get out of here.”

“Noted,” Jongho mutters as San held Yeosang’s hand and they ran away.

“Where are we going to get the supplies, Yunho?” San asked.

Yunho took a deep breath, “The convenience stores. There's also a pharmacy nearby so we really have to split up this time if we’re going to get them really quick.”

“But how?” Yeosang asked.

“I’m quite sure that you and San are still unfamiliar with the whole place since both of you just came back to see such shit so it’ll be me and San then you and Jongho.” Yunho gave Jongho a list, “This are the stuff that we need in the pharmacy and make it quick because you know what’s in that place, right?”

“Oh god.” Jongho lets out a grunt as he nodded, “We’ll definitely make this one quick before one wrong move and that bitch is going to screech.”

“We’ll be going to the convenience store now. Let’s meet here in this alleyway again before going back to the base and if ten minutes have passed yet no one has arrived then we’ll be going to the pharmacy to save your unlucky asses!” Yunho said as he lets out a laugh.

“Let's see about that.” Jongho smirked as he waved his hand.

“Take care of Yeosang,” San said to the youngest as he looked at Yeosang, “Stay close to Jongho.”

“I will,” Yeosang stated and stared at their retreating figures.

Jongho stretched his arms before glancing at Yeosang, “Let’s go, Yeosang-hyung.”

 

 

  
They carefully made their way to the pharmacy that Jongho was talking about, just looking at the outside is eerie enough for Yeosang to shiver in fear. There’s something wrong inside it and Yeosang is contemplating if he should continue his way or just back out. But Jongho is thinking the otherwise and held Yeosang’s shaking hand as he lets out an assuring smile towards the brunette. Yeosang can’t help but sighed in defeat as both of them went inside the pharmacy and was welcomed with the silence and darkness of the whole area.

 

“We should be really quiet on this place,” Jongho mutters, “And just get the items that we needed. Once you’ve heard some clicking then we will retreat as soon as possible.”

“Why?” Yeosang asked.

“Let's hurry up and I’ll explain later.” Jongho immediately made his way into the shelves and took everything that he needed on it while Yeosang is holding the bag.

 

 

  
They took the equipments and medical supplies that they needed aside from the antibiotic from the farthest shelf near the staff room and Yeosang made his way in it and took a few of them before making his way back to Jongho’s side but he heard footsteps and some clicking in which the youngest grunted and dragged Yeosang to one of the shelves.

 

“Don’t say a word.” Jongho muttered as they hid.

  
The staff room's door opened and Yeosang can see a slim woman wearing a nurse uniform getting out, it’s a beautiful woman with the uniform showing her curves and how her thighs are thick from the pencil skirt. Yeosang knew that he shouldn’t be checking the nurse out but he’s trying to check if it's human or not and he confirmed it when he saw the veins on its neck. _A blackened one._

 

The nurse walked to the farthest shelf, “ _Some antibiotics are missing. **Someone’s here**.”_

“Shit.” Jongho muttered as he stood up, “We should not be seen by her.”

 

 

  
Yeosang immediately nodded as he heard the clicking of the heels coming in their direction and they stood up, trying to hide themselves on the other side of the shelf while the nurse looked at their former direction, clicking her tongue in annoyance.

 

_“You’re still here. You wanted to play a game,huh? Then I’ll seek you and get rid of your existence so you can be one of us,_ ” the blackened nurse stated, laughing in such a sickly sweet tone.

 

  
They kept on hiding themselves on the shelves while the nurse kept on looking for them. And unfortunately, Jongho tripped which made the nurse laugh once again in such a high pitch tone that could get anyone's attention. Jongho gritted his teeth while Yeosang can’t help but fear for both of their lives as the footsteps kept on getting nearer _. They should do something._

  
**_He should do something_**.

 

 

  
_**“Found you.”**_ the nurse stated when Yeosang suddenly went out of the shelf with Jongho trying to drag him back.

 

 

Yeosang's hands was shaking as he held the axe like his life depended on it, the nurse looked at him in such a devilish way that it made Yeosang froze on his tracks. He knew that it was a bad idea but this is the right time for Jongho to escape in this place with the medicines and equipment.

 

  
“I’m here now. So what are you gonna do about it?” Yeosang muttered.

_“You have guts, kid.”_ The nurse walked to his direction with a scalpel on her hand, _“But unfortunately, I have to drag you.”_

“A-As if I would let you.” Yeosang’s voice is shaking but he still kept his composure.

_“Such a strong-willed kid. If you won’t let me then I’ll force you instead!”_ The nurse lets out a laugh that could provably be heard by everyone a few miles away from them.

 

 

  
The nurse immediately ran his way to Yeosang with the scalpel and Yeosang tried his best to dodge the attack but the nurse immediately kicked him and Yeosang gasped as he fell to the floor, feeling the pain from the sharp heel of the nurse. The nurse immediately took the opportunity to jump on him and he rolled to the other side before standing up and walking a few steps away from her. The nurse seems to be annoyed and tried to attack the male again and again until Yeosang was slammed to the shelf and he wasn’t able to dodge in the right time when the nurse was about to slash him and it scraped on his neck, causing blood to flow out of the long scar.

 

  
_“ **Monsieur** told us not to injure but it can’t be helped,”_ the blackened nurse stated, _“You're so stubborn.”_

Yeosang held his neck and when he looked at his hand, it was filled with blood that it made him remember the same nightmare that he has been having “No..”

_“If you don’t want to get hurt then come to me and let me take yo—”_ The nurse was cut-off when she saw something behind Yeosang appearing and she gasped when she saw a bunch of vultures which seems to be soaked with blood going to her direction.

 

 

  
The nurse screeched as the vultures attacked her and Jongho that was hiding in a corner immediately took Yeosang’s hand and dragged him out of the pharmacy but unfortunately, the worst nightmare have begun. In front of them was a well-built man that is two hundred centimeters tall while holding some metal pipe on both of his hands.

 

 

_“What have you done to my wife?!”_ the man screamed in pure rage.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” Jongho mutters as he literally dragged Yeosang out of the place.

_“Come back here!”_ the man screamed and ran to their direction

“Fucking shit. Bullshit. This is getting out of hand!” Jongho screamed as they entered an alleyway, looking backwards a few times and saw that the huge man is still following them.

_“What have you done?!”_ the man screamed.

“Fuck! As if I know a thing!” Jongho screamed with all of his might, running into random alleys with Yeosang getting dragged.

 

 

When he's sure that they’ve lost the huge man, Jongho dragged Yeosang back at their meet-up place and saw Yunho and San without any injuries as their bags are packed. Jongho wanted to cry as they went to their direction, the two was surprised to see Jongho tearing up but their attention was stolen with Yeosang facing the ground as if he wasn’t responding at all.

  
“Yeosang?” San mutters as he went to the brunette's direction and saw the scar on the neck, “Oh my god.”

“Wait. Why—” Jongho gasped as he saw how the blood was still flowing out of Yeosang’s neck.

“We have to get back!” Yunho announced as San immediately carried the brunette.


	6. • f i v e •

_SEONGHWA glanced at the child that was soaking in his own blood while the madman was laughing like crazy, he feel a surge of emotions getting the best of him and ran towards the dying child but was slapped away by the man himself. He glared at Seonghwa in such an intense way that Seonghwa froze on his tracks._

_“You.” He can feel the hatred of the man from the way he talks “Why would you even dare to get near this filthy child?!”_

_“He isn’t filthy! He’s our friend and you hurt him!” Seonghwa can hear Mingi voicing out his opinion despite being hugged by the other kids._

_“Friend? This friend of yours will be the end of everyone! Would you even accept him despite that?” the man asked._

_Wooyoung kept on sobbing as he was being stopped by Hongjoong and Yunho on running to the dying child’s direction “I will accept him! He’s my bestfriend and I’ll stick with him through thick and thin! I’ll be there for him whenever he needs me! I’ll do everything and will sacrifice everything for my bestfriend!”_

_“Even if it costs everyone’s lives?!” the man asked._

_Wooyoung nodded without even hesitating, “Yes! Nobody else matters anymore!”_

_“You’re sick!” the man laughed at Wooyoung before raising his axe once again, “Do you want to witness how I cut your beloved bestfriend into bits?”_

_Seonghwa can see the despair in Wooyoung’s eyes and looked at everyone, everyone is scared for their own lives. Seonghwa is currently the oldest one but he’s sitting ducks as the younger ones are trying to stop the man on murdering their friend. They’re too young for this. They just wanted to save their friend and end this nightmare._

_“Don’t!" Wooyoung cried harder as he tried struggling away from the other children’s grasp._

_“How pituful. You're not even aware of who you are befriending,” the man shook his head as he looked at the dying male which seems to be looking at his friends, “No hard feelings, cursed child. You aren’t meant to live any longer because you’ll only ‘cause misfortune towards the townspeople.”_

_“Stop saying mean stuff about my bestfriend!” Wooyoung shrieked._

_Seonghwa can’t help but watch as the man laughed hysterically as he turned his back on them then raised his axe higher as he aims on the dying child’s neck, aiming to remove the head while the child was weeping silently. Everyone was screaming and pleading the man while the dying child just closed his eyes which seems to be accepting his fate._

_Seonghwa prayed. He prayed so hard that his hands can’t stop shaking but he kept it clasped as he was praying—praying for a miracle._

_But in all of the sudden, Yeosang’s relatives suddenly arrived along with the policemen. Seonghwa doesn’t know what’s happening but when he looked downwards, the people that used to be undead ones aren’t around and the ones that died was just lying on the ground as if they’re unconcious._

_“There he is! The madman!” the policemen stated as they raised their gun, “You’re being surrounded. Give up.”_

_“Heh. As usual, the Kangs will do everything to clean their dirty tricks.” the man stated as he grinned, “You’re really in their side, huh?”_

_“Yeosang!” Yeosang’s mother cried as she saw her own child’s situation._

_“Auntie! They hurt Yeosangie!” Wooyoung and the others ran to Yeosang's parents and the lady huggrd them, letting them weep in fear._

_“Seonghwa.” Yeosang's father helped him on standing up as he embraced the child, “He hurt you too. You poor child.”_

_“Uncle.. Yeosangie..” Seonghwa can only mutter words as he still kept his gaze on Yeosang._

_“It’s going to be alright, Seonghwa.” Yeosang’s father stated as he patted Seonghwa on his back._

_Seonghwa can see how the policemen managed to drop the man on the ground as the axe was taken away from him, he heard him screaming about the town being cursed and killing Yeosang when he’ll have the chance if ever Yeosang survives. But what made him shudder was when the man looked at him and he can’t understand why he can hear the man’s voice on his head._

**_‘This will happen again. The dead will rise from the ground to perish everyone until the sacrifice was given. The cursed child must be sacrificed to prevent the curse on appearing every ten years.’_ **

\-----

        SEONGHWA was currently taking care of the children that fell asleep after crying because they got scared once again, the other adults wasn’t much of a help because they’re also petrified of what’s currently happening in their beloved town. Seonghwa is too young for this but he’s also an adult and at the very least, one of them should act for their safety.

“They took Yeosang with them,” Mingi said as he kept on fidgeting, “Is he going to be safe?”

“He’ll be safe. Jongho and the others will keep an eye on him,” Seonghwa assured the younger male and lets out a smile.

“I hope so. After a long time, Yeosang came back so I am really hoping for him to be the same Yeosang like before.” Mingi said as he smiles, “He suddenly left us and we really had a big fight before that, right?”

“Mingi, do you remember some monsters during that day?” Seonghwa tried again on asking this question to confirm something.

“Monster? You mean the madman that tried murdering Yeosang? If you meant him then yes, he’s the only monster on Yeosang’s birthday!” Mingi replied, clenching his fists “I wonder if that bastard turned into a blackened one.”

“Oh. You don’t remember anything else?” Seonghwa asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well. Nothing more. The only thing that happened during that day was that Yeosang’s relatives was out of town to get him gifts and in all of the sudden, everyone was unconscious and we’re running up to the rooftop because that madman appeared with an axe and he’s after Yeosang!” Mingi narrates, furrowing his eyebrows in the memory of the man that became his nightmare for years.

“I see,” Seonghwa sighs then patted Mingi’s back, “Sorry for bringing that up, Mingi.”

“It’s okay, hyung.” Mingi smiled as his eyes crinkled, “I’m happy now that Yeosang is alright and back to the town. Our circle of friends are completed once again!”

“Indeed,” Seonghwa said as he smiled sadly, “And it’s a good thing that Yeosang forgot what happened before, it might upset Wooyoung more but making Yeosang remember about it will make his life a living hell.”

“I feel bad for him, hyung. That must’ve hurt a lot,” Mingi said.

Seonghwa nods, “Well. It probably injured his voice box and that’s why Yeosang couldn’t speak louder than he could right now but the scar is still there. I wonder what his parents told him about it.”

“They probably hid it from him,” Mingi stated as he finished cleaning the bowls and other kitchen supplies, “There’s no parent that would want their child to be hurt.”

Seonghwa can see Wooyoung walking to their directions with a frown on his face, he had been like that ever since Yeosang have arrived. Seonghwa knew what the younger male had been through when his bestfriend left, he knew that Wooyoung couldn’t remember what happened during that time and the only memory that he have was the memory of Yeosang saying that he hates him. He knew how Wooyoung took those words as if it stabbed him.

“Wooyoungie, stop frowning!” Mingi whined, crossing his arms “You have been like that ever since Yeosang came back.”

“No shit, Sherlock.” Wooyoung said in a sarcastic way before rolling his eyes then sitting beside them.

“Why are you so pissed at Yeosang?” Seonghwa asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Wooyoung puffed his cheeks in annoyance, “For starters, he never even called or texted us about his well-being as if we didn’t exist in his life at all.”

“He forgot us,” Seonghwa reasoned out, “The incident must’ve caused him trauma.”

“I tried thinking about that, hyung! But you’ve heard him, right? He said that he can only remember me!” Wooyoung cried out, clenching his fists “And if he does, he should’ve even sent a message or something. It makes me mad, hyung.”

“I can’t blame you for that, Wooyoung. Yeosang has been through a lot,” Mingi shrugged.

“I still won’t forgive him,” Wooyoung stated as he sat on the floor.

“I don’t know about that, Wooyoung. In a place like this, it’s better to patch things up instead of leaving it like this.” Mingi suggested, patting the younger male’s hair, “You can’t be certain about this because one of you might die in all of the sudden-”

“Mingi.” Seonghwa stated in a tone that made Mingi flinched.

Mingi immediately shook his head, “I didn't mean to say that one of them would die but it’s possible in a place like this.”

“He **_won’t_**.” Seonghwa along with Mingi looked at the youngest one as his head was lowered down.

“What?” Seonghwa asked.

 _ **“He won’t die,”**_ Wooyoung stated in such a firm tone that it made the duo shudder.

“H-Hey, you don't need to take it seriously!” Mingi reassured the younger male and faked a chuckle, “You're really weird when you’re serious, Wooyoung.”

 

 

 

Their conversation was cut off when the gates was forced to open and they went outside to welcome Yunho when they saw San running to their side with Yeosang in his arms. Seonghwa squinted his eyes and he saw blood on the brunette's clothes so he ran to their direction too.

  
“What happened?!” Seonghwa asked.

Jongho kept on shaking in fear, “H-He saved me from _Emily_..”

“The nurse in the pharmacy? That nurse?!” Mingi widened his small eyes in surprise, gasping as he looked at the male.

Yunho nodded as he looked away, “Jongho told me that Yeosang tried fighting Emily but she slashed his neck then in all of the sudden, Emily was attacked by blood-covered vultures.”

“Vultures? There wasn't even a sight of any animal ever since this shit happened!” Mingi can’t keep his mouth closed with the information that he's currently hearing.

“I know! But please! Let’s do something about Yeosang first—” Seonghwa looked around to see that San wasn't around anymore, “Where are they?”

 

San immediately rushed in their shared room and laid Yeosang on the floor with white cloth in it, he immediately went to the door and locked it before proceeding to Yeosang’s side, seeing how the blood kept on flowing— draining the brunette along with his life.

San knows better.

 

“You’re helpless,” San muttered, sighing in defeat.

 

  
His hazel brown eyes turned into crimson red as his white sclera was filled with black, fangs growing and two horns appeared. San looked at his wrist and didn't even hesitated as he slashed it using his fangs, drawing out blood then slightly opening Yeosang’s lips, letting his own blood drop on the younger's mouth.

 

“Drink.” And as if San’s words can be heard by Yeosang, he can hear Yeosang’s gulps and smiled sadly, “It's a good thing that we are _connected_ like this.”

 

 

  
When saw the scar slowly healing, he immediately stop on giving his blood to the brunette. He immediately cleaned Yeosang’s neck and saw that the huge scar on his neck from before was seen, it seems that Yeosang covered it with make-up.

 

“You dork,” San sighs as his eyes turned into hazel brown again and his horns disappeared, “It’ll take you a few hours to recover and with my blood, it’ll be a bit faster but you’ll be needing sleep. As much as I can save you again and again, I won’t be able to save you if that thing finally has his hands on you.”

 

  
He can hear the banging of the door and jumped from his seat to open the door, revealing his comrades but what took his interest was Wooyoung’s despairful expression. He can’t help but enjoy on feeling the despair around the area because it makes him feel more powerful, it's in his instincts and clan.

 

  
“How’s Yeosang?” Seonghwa asked.

San smiled, “He’s doing good. I just need to clean him up, it's just that there's a lot of blood from a while ago.”

“It’s alright now?" Jongho looked at San and at Yeosang but he frowned.

San nods, “It’s just a small cut that wouldn’t affect his throat.”

“Thank goodness,” Mingi sighed as he clasped his hands, “Thank you, Lord.”

San can’t help but snicker on the taller boy’s action, “Whatever.”

“Can I check up on him?” Seonghwa asked.

“Sure~” San chirps.

 

 

  
As Seonghwa was checking Yeosang’s condition, San was with Mingi, Jongho, Yunho and Wooyoung outside. He just watches while Yunho and Mingi are comforting the younger male which kept on looking at the nothingness. His face is filled with despair that San enjoyed devouring the emotion but he can taste a bit of desperation and wrath in it but it wasn’t directed to Yeosang. It made him curious though.

 

 

_To whom does the infamous sweet child Jung Wooyoung directs such **hatred**?_

 

“Guys. He's alright. He probably passed out because of fatigue and stress,” Seonghwa stated as he looked at San, “Take care of him, San.”

“I will,” San responded in the most cheerful tone that he can make before he saluted in Seonghwa.

“Alright. Mingi, kindly accompany Wooyoung to his room and let him rest too.” Seonghwa looked at Yunho and Jongho before letting out a tired smile, “The two of you, come with me. Let’s sort those items that you’ve brought.”

 

 

 

As they separated their ways, Jongho suddenly stopped which made Seonghwa looked at the youngest comrade of his. He saw how serious Jongho’s expression is and he can’t help but he curious.

 

“Jongho?”

“Hyung.” Jongho looked at Seonghwa before taking a deep breath, “I’m supposed to trust everyone, right?”

Seonghwa nods, “Yes. Especially now that we’re the only ones left to take care of the others.”

“I know but don’t you think that San-hyung is a bit fishy?” Jongho asked, “I know that we're friends with him ever since we’re young and he kept in touch but there’s something not right about him, hyung.”

“And what is it?” Seonghwa asked.

“He arrived a few hours before the apocalypse arrived as if he’s a warning,” Jongho stated, “And his wrists have a huge scar with a bit of blood flowing out of it as if it’s fresh.”

“And?”

“Hyung, he wasn’t even injured. Even when he carried Yeosang, he wasn’t injured in that part but when we arrived, I saw the scar. It’s a fresh one,” Jongho stated, “And hyung, can you tell me what you’ve found out on Yeosang-hyung’s injury? It was actually bleeding a lot.”

“It's on the state of healing, Jongho. There aren’t any injuries aside from the one on his neck and aside from the blood that went out of his cut, it seems that he also coughed out blood.” Seonghwa stated but Jongho tilted his head in confusion.

“Blood inside his mouth?” Jongho asks.

Seonghwa nods, “Indeed.”

“But hyung..” Jongho looked too confused on what Seonghwa just stated, “I was with Yeosang-hyung until the moment that we’ve arrived, _Yeosang-hyung didn’t even coughed out blood._ He just went unresponsive.”

“Wha—”

  
Seonghwa was immediately cut off when a storming Yunho with his cheeks puffed stomped his way on their direction “I don't know what you’re talking about but when I’ve arrived in the storage room, both of you are gone and you didn't even followed me!”

“Ah, I'm sorry.” Seonghwa smiled apologetically at Yunho before glancing on their youngest comrade, “Let’s talk about it later, Jongho.”

 

  
-

 

  
      THE blackened people surrounded the pharmacy as the Monsieur entered the area while the giant man that chased Jongho a while ago was bawling his eyes out and crying the woman’s name a lot of times.

 

 _ **“Martha! My dear Martha!”** _The man screamed.

  
The Monsieur didn’t even paid any attention on the pitiful blackened one and stared at the nurse which was still devoured by the vultures soaked with human blood, the nurse kept on crying in pain.

 

“M-Monsieur, please save me..” the blackened nurse cried out.

“You’ve done a mistake,” Monsieur stated in a cold tone, “I told all of you not to injure any of those people but you still did. And all of the people, it's him.”

“F-Forgive me, Monsieur-” The nurse cried out and screamed when the vulture tore one of the lungs out, “It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.”

“Just like a human being, you're able to feel pain and you won’t die unless your head is crushed into bits so you’ll feel the pain until your head is crushed. And unfortunately, vultures don’t crash their prey’s head especially if they wouldn’t be able to devour anything in it.” Monsieur stared at the suffering blackened with no remorse shown on his expression, “That’s your punishment. Suffer.”

“Monsieur! I beg you!” the nurse cried out.

 

  
But the Monsieur didn't even budge from his place and looked at the nurse with such hatred in his eyes as the nurse was devoured by the vultures soaked with blood and in all of the sudden, when the nurse only had her head left- the vultures suddenly popped and blood was scattered everywhere as if its duties are done already.

  
The Monsieur paid no attention to the blood and took a chalk out as he started drawing while the nurse’s head is in the middle of it. The blackened people are curious about what’s about to happen and the Monsieur placed his hands out of the circle with different languages in it.

  
The Monsieur started chanting in a weird language before opening his eyes that turned into grey, _**“Let the catalyst feel the pain that a thousand people from the tragedy have felt until the catalyst is burnt into ashes.”**_

 

 

  
The nurse started crying out in pain again but with her voice box cut off, she wasn’t able to produce a sound and her expression is the only one showing what she’s feeling, black tears flowing from her eyes as she was burnt. The other blackened ones shudder as they remembered the tragedy that happened before, remembering how they suffered.

 

They could only watch as the nurse was burnt, her existence was literally wiped as the Monsieur fixed his leather gloves and turned around just to see the giant man shaking in anger and fear.

 

  
“What is it, Jeongha?” the Monsieur asked.

“I-Is it you who made those creatures to hurt my poor Martha?” The giant man asked.

“And if I am? What are you going to do? Avenge her? You’re going to hurt me?” Monsieur asked as he took his mask off, letting out a wide smirk on his face “Are you forgetting something? If you’re going to kill me then all of you will disappear and you won’t be able to avenge yourselves anymore.”

“I-It's not like that,” the giant man stated as he kept on weeping.

Monsieur immediately returned into his cold expression, “Unfortunately, it wasn’t me who summoned those creatures to attack your beloved wife. It’s the mortals.”

“T-Those.. I’ll crush them!”

“Do whatever you like,” Monsieur stated but his eyes widened as he looked at the blackened ones as if he’s threatening them, _“But once that you’ve broke a rule then I, Monsieur, won’t even hesitate on letting you die on the same way you’ve died before. **Being burnt alive as everything that you cherished is being ruined.**_ ”

 

  
**[end of day 1. june 8, 20××]**

  


 

  
p.s. also, have you noticed something? i left some hints. also.. on the nurse..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this fic! i've left a lot of clues in this chap! xD


	7. • s i x •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo. so uh.. tbvvvh.. idk what should i do with this fic. i feel like it's getting shitty so i should prolly just delete this lol
> 
> i don't know what to do with this anymore. :(

_THE young prophet sat on his well-built throne as he looked at the people who bowed down to him, he can’t help but feel the burden of every single being that is present on the sacred place. But his own locked with one person’s brown orbs and he lets out a small smile towards him, the other male’s smile was wider though._

_He was known as the country’s eccentric alchemist-in-the-making, that's him. The one that the prophet has been together with ever since they were born, both proud of their friendship and boasting how long have they’ve been together. Being each other’s pillars and strength whenever one of them is down._

_“Let’s listen to the recent premonition from our respected Chosen One,” one of the men that is accompanying him stated._

_The prophet took a deep breath as he recited the words that doesn’t even have a certainty at all “The weather will be alright for the next days and our crops will be better because of the blessings that we’ve got from the Gods. Continue giving them the sacrifices and this will last for the whole month. Also, birth rates will definitely increase as the female’,s fertility would definitely grant us more children.”_

_“That’s the good ones and here’s a not-good one, intruders will be attempting to attack our country. We must prevent them on causing bloodshed to our sacred land or else, the Gods will be disappointed and will lessen their blessings. These intruders are after the royalty and of course, yours truly's life.” The prophet added, not changing his expression even with the fact that his life is also in stake with his own premonition, “Take care of yourselves and don’t trust the foreigners too much. As much as we're known to be a hospitable country, we should be wary of the outsiders.”_

_The other men continued to talk along with the royalty’s duke about the other topics that they should be announcing to the people that attended which includes the new rules and some altering from the old ones. The prophet just kept himself silent, stealing glances to his alchemist friend that seems to be worried for him._

_It ended and when everyone left, the prophet was assisted by his men when he was knocked down to the ground and groaned in pain. He can feel something wet staining his clothes and when he opened his eyes, he saw a familiar shade of hair that he likes to ruffle then looked at his men. They didn’t even tried to help him at all because they’re so used to this scene for years._

_“Hey, what’s the matter?” the prophet asked, sitting up as he embraced the alchemist._

_The alchemist kept on sobbing as he looked up, meeting the prophet’s gaze “Y-You. Why are you so selfless?”_

_“I’m nothing but someone that can see the future of this country, dear. I am not worthy of being protected.” the prophet replies, smiling sadly at his friend_

_“Don’t say it like that!” the alchemist cried out, hugging him tighter._

_“Dear, I’ve been telling you this again and again. Our priority is this country’s well-being and sacrifices are made,” the prophet stated while slowly rubbing his hand on the alchemist’s hand, “It’s selfless but it’s for the sake of everyone.”_

_“Who gives a shit about them?! Learn to love yourself even just a bit!” the alchemist kept on bursting his emotions out._

_“Calm down,” the prophet stated as he started to become worried of the younger male then looked at his men, “You can leave me now. I’ll be on the hanging gardens with him.”_

_“We’ll be near your carriage, sire.” one of the men stated before turning their backs on them._

  
_The prophet's men are already aware of these two’s friendship since they weren’t really able to separate themselves ever since they became friends. They also trusted the alchemist to protect the prophet with all of his lifespan, aware of how the alchemist would do everything just to keep the prophet safe. When the men are out of their sight, the prophet planted a soft kiss on the alchemist’s forehead which made him look up to the older male._

_“Let’s proceed on the gardens, shall we?” the prophet asked, smiling sweetly at him._

_The alchemist stood up and helped the prophet as he looked away, “Sorry for dirtying your clothes.”_

_“It’s alright, dear.” The prophet entwined his hands along with the alchemist, “Let’s go.”_

_They took their time to arrive on the safety zone, smiling in delight as they say on one of the swings made from the finest wood in their country as the phoenix above them kept on flying and singing a melody that calms even the disastrous soul out there. The prophet took a glance at the alchemist and he can’t help but feel hurt when he saw how sad he is right now, calm but the sadness coming from him is too much._

  
_“My beloved,” the prophet mutters before planting an another kiss on the alchemist’s forehead, “Please don’t be sad.”_

_“How?” the alchemist’s voice was shaking and one wrong word from the prophet will make him cry._

_“I’m still here. You don’t need to be worried,” the prophet said as he entwined both of their hands while looking at each other, “I will see how you become a well-known alchemist. I will continue on living with you and your silly antics. I’ll still be here to hear your hyena-like laughs and I’ll be here.. here for you.”_

_“But I’m worried.. what if they’ll attack you first because you’re this country’s prophet?” the alchemist’s hands kept on shaking in fear._

_“I’ll be protected by my men. Fear not,darling.” the prophet chuckles as he smiled towards the alchemist, “I’ll live. I can see what’s going to happen in the future, right? Then I can escape from Death’s grip anytime.”_

_“Yes, you can.” the alchemist took a deep breathe before looking straight in the prophet’s eyes, “But you’re as selfless as a saint.”_

_“What is that supposed to mean?” the prophet tilted his head._

_The alchemist pouted his lips, “It means that you won’t even hesitate on trying to save the people in danger and Death might get you because of that.”_

_“Darling, hush. Stop worrying about the future and focus on the present, okay?” the prophet stated in a calm tone before leaning close to the alchemist, “I’ll be here for you. No matter what happens, I’ll be here.”_

_“Promise?” the alchemist mutters._

_The prophet chuckled once again and nods, **“I promise.”**_

****

  
_The alchemist smiled as he closed the gap that is separating them, letting their lips touch as he closed his eyes. Maybe he’s actually overthinking a lot of stuff lately and wasn’t able to enjoy his life. Maybe he should loosen up and let fate decide on what should happen._

  
_If only he knew that he should’ve stayed alert._

  
\----

  
_**[june 10,20××, second day]** _

 

      HONGJOONG opened his eyes and he stretched his whole body, satisfied after sleeping for more than four hours for the first time ever since this incident happened. He immediately took some clothes from his bag and decided to take a shower, feeling the sweat makes him irritated. And he looked at the mirror, making an annoyed grumble when his dark circles are too obvious and he got thinner. He should take some rest after this shitty incident because it’s going to take a toll on his health—most likely, Seonghwa would be the first one to assist him on getting healthier after this.

 

He went out of his and Seonghwa’s shared room, heading to their headquarters just to see Wooyoung looking at a necklace with such loving eyes. But as he saw Hongjoong, he immediately changed his expression and smiled a bit.

 

  
“Hello, hyung.” the younger male greeted him.

“Good morning, Wooyoung!” Hongjoong greeted him back as he sat on one of the swivel chair that they’ve stolen on the mall, “So what happened during the hours that I’m in dreamland?”

“Not that much,” Wooyoung replies, “We’re okay on our stocks again and it might last us for three days with that.”

“But aren’t we critical on the medicines?” Hongjoong asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not anymore,” Wooyoung replies.

Hongjoong blinked in confusion, “Huh? Why?”

“The traitor got it for us,” Wooyoung stated while rolling his eyes, “Acting up without even using his brain. Such a pathetic loser.”

“Hey, hold on. Stop badmouthing Yeosang,” Hongjoong scolded the younger male that just scoffed, “What happened?”

“They barged into the pharmacy and Emily slashed his neck, he almost died just to play hero because the fucking bitch is about to get both Jongho and him so he sacrificed himself without even hesitating.” Wooyoung clenched his fists in annoyance, _“Selfless as ever.”_

“Oh. Now I know why you’re fuming,” Hongjoong said as he laughed, “You’re worried about Yeosang.”

“Am not!” Wooyoung shouts, puffing his cheeks in annoyance.

“Yes you are~” Hongjoong stated, laughing once again before he took a deep breath “So, how is he?”

“Unconcious for now. San said that it was just a scratch and he patched it up already,” Wooyoung replied, crossing his arms.

“Why don’t you visit him? Maybe he’s awake by now?” Hongjoong asked.

Wooyoung furiously shook his head, “Never.”

“Fine.” Hongjoong immediately gave up he knew how hard it is to convince Wooyoung when he’s being stubborn “Just inform me about the latest update about this shitty incident.”

“The blackened ones have infiltrate the mall and that’s why Yeosang and Jongho have to get medicines on the pharmacy despite Emily guarding the area and Yunho along with San have to go to convenience stores. It seems that they knew that we’ve been scavenging food and literally surrounded the mall to prevent us on getting the resources that we needed.” Wooyoung immediately showed the papers with neatly typed words from the typewriter that they found in the factory’s basement.

“So they’re aware of that already and is waiting for us to be desperate enough for resources and get our dumb selves to danger by attempting to raid the mall?” Hongjoong massaged his temples, he’s not ready to deal with thus bullshit “Any news on the blackened ones?”

“Still searching the whole area for the Eve,” Wooyoung replies casually as he stood from the chair, “I think you should discuss about the invasion on the library with Seonghwa-hyung already. It’s been the fifth day and I don’t even know if the others can handle this anymore.”

“Don’t worry, Wooyoung. We’ll do our best to get ourselves out of here,” Hongjoong stated, assuring the younger male that is already on his way out of the room.

 

 

 

Hongjoong sighed. He can’t handle this alone. But he should work hadd and grit his teeth for the sake of everyone else. He’ll save them. He’ll do everything to save them from this nightmare. He can’t do much but provide a safe haven in this hellhole but he promised that he’ll do everything to protect all of them.

 

_**~°~•~°~** _

 

  
      THE moment that Yeosang opened his eyes, he felt so warm. It wasn’t like the warm from their heater or the warm from the hot springs. It was the warmth that he hasn’t felt before but it gave him a nostalgic feeling. It’s the warmth that he’s yearning for.

  
And on the moment that he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of eyes that is looking at him while arms are wrapped around him. He blinked a few times before realizing that it’s San that’s currently looking at him and embracing him, the younger male smiles at him and Yeosang can’t help but feel the relaxing warmth from the blond male.

 

  
“Good afternoon, Yeosang.” the blond greeted Yeosang, still not letting go of the brunette.

“Afternoon?” Yeosang asked.

San nods, “You’ve been knocked out for like... eighteen hours? You've passed out around 9 P.M. last night when the blackened nurse slashed your neck.”

 _“Eighteen hours?”_ Yeosang mutters then widened his eyes in shock when he remembers the blackened nurse and the blood that splattered out of his neck, making him gasp.

“Hey, calm down.” As if San’s words have an effect on him, everything started to feel fuzzy and he isn’t scared anymore— feeling the _warmth_ comforting him “It’s alright. You’re safe now, Yeosang.”

“I t-thought that I was a goner..” Yeosang muttered, closing his eyes.

“But you weren't.” San smiled wider as one of his hands travelled from Yeosang’s back up to his cheek to hold it with gentle and care, “You saved Jongho too. You’ve done well. You’ve worked hard, Yeosang.”

“I'm glad that Jongho’s alright.” Yeosang smiles in relief, enjoying the warmth that he's feeling.

 

 

San snuggled closer to Yeosang, making the older male smile in delight. The more that San gets closer, he feels getting giddier. He can’t understand why San makes him feel like this after experiencing how it is to feel like you're dead for almost a decade— San makes him feel _alive_.

 

 

“Yeosang-hyung, we should head to the rooftop. They’re currently observing the blackened ones up there,” San stated as he lets go of the brunette, almost making Yeosang whine when all of the warmth disappeared, “Since you're still weak from what happened last night, I prepared a hot bath for you. It’s a good thing that we've managed to steal a bathtub on the mall a few days before you’ve arrived.”

“What?” Yeosang asked, “Stole it?”

“Indeed. A bathtub, some swivel chairs, a nice table, lots of mattress and pillows, lamps and even a laptop.” San boasted as he put both of his hands on his waist.

“In the middle of an incident like this?” Yeosang asked.

San nodded, “Yes. It was difficult because there are blackened ones lurking around but we’ve managed to kill them before they’re even able to see us! Me and Wooyoung's combo attack while the others carry the stuff. We've lost some citizens because of that and we've made an oath not to do that again.”

“Oh.”

“Do you need help with standing up or anything?” San asks.

Yeosang nods, “Yes please. I-Is it alright?”

San smiles really wide and nodded as if he’s anticipating for it, “Of course, it is!”

 

  
San carefully carried the brunette and took him to the room’s bathroom as he slowly put the older male down, helping him on standing up which made Yeosang feel embarrassed because he was being helped on doing simple stuff. He felt like he’s a burden but whenever he looks at San, all of the negative thoughts seems to disappear. He was used to getting drowned on negativity yet when this blond male’s around, everything seems to disappear and he’s not used to this.

 

 

“Are you okay now? Do you even need help on stripping your clothes?” San asked, smirking at the brunette.

Yeosang can't help but felt like he’s blushing really hard right now, “N-No!”

San chuckles, “Alright.”

“Thank you,” Yeosang replies.

San lets out an another sweet smile towards the brunette, “I’ll be outside. Take your time as I fix some stuff on the room. Use the spare towel here, the pink one.”

 

San closed the door as Yeosang looked at the bathtub filled with with bubbles in it and he can’t help but chuckle softly when he saw a rubber ducky in it, he slowly put his hand in the bath and noticed that it’s warm as he smiled in delight. He discarded his clothes as he slowly entered the bath, sighing in relief as the bath made him feel comfortable. He felt so fuzzy and warm that he kept on smiling, not even wanting to get out of it.

 

  
 _ **This is weird**_. Yeosang thought because he was used to feel numb for a long time yet that kindness coming from San is different. The anger and disappointment that he felt from Wooyoung is different. He can’t help but feel nostalgic towards everyone that he have interacted in this factory as if they have been a part of his life just like what they’ve told you. _**This warm feeling feels so good but I’m scared.**_

__

Yeosang has been empty for a long time and now that he have been filled with different emotion makes him panic, not used to something like this. It’s like he’s alive and just like any of those normal humans.

 

He _knew_ that he wasn’t an ordinary one. With all those security and therapies, he knew that something’s wrong with him. And this is what he’s going to do in this place, with his hometown being the only forbidden place for him to go, he took the opportunity to arrive here and know the truth behind his existence and the forgotten memories yet he was welcomed with such an incident.

 

  
Yeosang just sighed as he lets himself lie down on the bath, eyes half-lidded because of the warmth that comforts him. _Maybe it’s alright to be comfortable for now, he’ll deal with everything later._


	8. • s e v e n •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as much as i want to discontinue this story, i actually had this one planned already and a sequel to follow it up. :< and it'll haunt me until the moment that i finish writing it up.
> 
> i know that my story sucks a lot and i'm terribly sorry about that. it's just that i want to end everything.. :<.
> 
>  
> 
> to the people reading this, i'm really thankful of y'all. i don't deserve such treatment and those comments.. thank you so much.

  
  


_SEONGHWA kept on walking towards the factory, he knew that something isn’t right. Yet he can’t stop his own body on walking towards the huge building and once that he arrived, he can’t help but take a few steps backwards._

_The sight of blood on the walls and floor along with the citizens that used to be alive were nothing but a bunch of blackened ones, looking at him as if he was their prey._

_“No..” Seonghwa mutters as he immediately turned his back just to witness an another horrifying scene._

_The man that has been haunting him in his nightmares, looking at him with bloodshot eyes, “You should've listened to me and didn’t interfere on ending the cursed Kang's life.”_

_“No.”_

_“It’s all your fault. This wouldn’t even happen if the cursed child died,” the man said as he held an axe,_ _**“And now, I’m one of them.”** _

 

**•** °•°•°•°•

  
       SAN kept on playing with the plush while waiting for Yeosang to step out of the bathroom, smiling in delight as he hugged this plushie. He remembered seeing the smile that he used to treasure and even though he can see it now, he knew that everything is different now.

_The pure smile was already tainted by the darkness itself._

But San never stopped on loving it, he evem swore to protect it and make sure that he’ll be seeing it often but for _himself_ ** _only_**. He wouldn’t share that smile with other people, they would just ruin it.

“San?” a whisper was heard and he immediately looked at Yeosang which was already wearing one of his turtleneck black sweaters and a black pants while drying his brown hair.

“Oh. You're finished but dry your hair a bit since it’s easy to get sick because of the temperature,” San remarked while gently placing the shiba inu plush to the bed then went beside Yeosang as he held the towel.

“H-Hey. You don't need to.” Yeosang stated and San was about to laugh when the brunette pouted.

San shook his head, “Don’t worry, _Sangie_.”

“Thanks.” San smiled as he heard an another whisper from the brunette.

The moment that San is sure that Yeosang can freely wander around, he tapped the male’s cheek which made him look at the blond that was smiling at him. Yeosang can’t understand why he felt like he's melting slowly whenever San is around him, he can't help but lean into the feeling which makes him feel more comfty.

“We should go now," San stated, ruffling Yeosang's hair “Would you like to bring something?”

Yeosang suddenly remembered his _collection_ and nods as he took one of his drones on his luggage then put his phone on the pocket of his pants, “Let's go.”

“Oh. A drone,” San noted.

Yeosang nods, “I h-have a lot of them.”

“So you like them? And collect lots of it?” San asked.

Yeosang nodded once again as a small smile was shown, “Yes.”

“That’s nice~” San coo-ed.

San lets the older male hold the object as they went to the rooftop instead of holding his hand, it's not like San is touch-deprived after all of the years that he have been keeping a distance with the mortal. He yearns to hold him every single second but he knew that’s impossible so he kept on restraining himself and those dark thoughts. _His demon self isn’t needed right now so it can fuck itself to hell for a while._

“Hello!” San chirped, “Sorry for being late!”

“Hush, San!” Jongho shushed the blond before looking at Yeosang, “Hey, are you alright now?”

“I think so?” Yeosang wasn't even sure if he's alright but he doesn't feel the pain anymore.

Jongho lets out a sigh and an assured smile, “Thank _God.”_

From his perspective, he probably saw San cringing or rolling his eyes but he ignored it and smiled at the youngest, “I’m glad that you’re alright.”

“Don't do that again,” Hongjoong stated which made everyone look at him, “As much as we’re in danger, heroic sacrifices are nothing but bullshit. It’s the survival of the fittest now and our priority is to survive together, not to sacrifice a life for someone to survive. _All_ of us are going to survive.”

“I’m sorry,” Yeosang sheepishly said.

Hongjoong sighed, “Fine. Just.. don't do that again.”

“So, leader~ Any updates on the infiltration?” San asked, changing the topic before it gets uncomfortable.

Instead of Hongjoong, Seonghwa was the one that replied to him “We need to get close to the library to check its secured area but with those blackened ones? I think we might take a few while.”

“Wait. All we need to do is to get close, right?” Yeosang asked.

Seonghwa nods, “Indeed.”

Yeosang showed his drone to the other males, “I think that I can help with that.”

“A drone..” Jongho gasped as he immediately nodded, “That’s it!”

“Electricity is still working in this place, right?” Yeosang asked.

“For a certain reason, this factory’s generator is still working despite the whole electricity being cut off on the whole town because those blackened ones literally has the control to the power station.” Seonghwa stretched his arms before glancing at the brunette, “You’re really a help in this, Yeosang.”

“I-It’s not like that,” Yeosang looked down.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Hongjoong stated as he tapped a space beside them, “Stop standing there and take a sit!”

They immediately sat beside them as they connected the drone to Yeosang's phone, everyone kept silent as the object flew while on their surveillance. The object kept on flying on high places before landing on a building in front of the library.

“Wait. Just stay there for a while,” Hongjoong muttered, “Can the camera zoom in?”

Yeosang nods, “Yes. Why?”

“Keep on zooming it until I say _stop_.” Yeosang followed the order and zoomed the camera until he heard Hongjoong muttered a 'stop' “Thank you.”

They kept on telling Yeosang what should he do with the drone as they wrote in the piece of paper in front of them, noting every single information that they can get on it. San can’t help but sigh as he looked on the paper, _five blackened people in the front door and there’s an another bunch on the back door._ So that means that getting in would be different if they would just simply barge in because of the reinforcements that they can get from the other side.

“Okay. I think that this is enough on checking it,” Seonghwa stated before looking at Yeosang in such a sweet way, “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.” Yeosang almost whispered it on the fact that he couldn’t talk that loud.

“So in order to get in, we need to gather more than six people to take care of the reinforcements while one or two of them can infiltrate the inside,” Hongjoong stated, “We actually need eight of us. So who shall we drag?”

“We can’t drag those citizens,” Jongho stated as he sighed, “They wouldn’t even let themselves get dragged in here despite us doing everything for them. Sucks, right?”

“I..” Seonghwa can’t help but feel bad because he _shouldn’t_ come along with them, “I can’t go outside.”

 _“Why?”_ San asked, glancing at the older male.

Seonghwa shook his head, “I _shouldn’t_. Besides, I have to take care of them.”

“They can take care of themselves, there are adults in here.” San tried to persuade the oldest but it seems that he made him uncomfortable, feeling the negative emotions from Seonghwa.

“By the way, when are you going to infiltrate the area?” Seonghwa asked.

 _Changing the topic?_ San thought as he smiled mischievously, “We can’t decide for that yet. We need the line-up for the whole plan.”

“We need eight people,” Hongjoong repeated.

Seonghwa looked uncomforable and Yeosang noticed it as he held the oldest’s hand “Are you alright?”

“You.” Seonghwa's eyes widened before letting out a smile, “I guess.”

“You don’t need to get out of here if you don’t want to,” Yeosang stated, rubbing his thumb at the back of Seonghwa’s hand, “If this place is your safety zone and you’re not ready to take a step outside then stay here.”

“Oh my, we’re not persuading you!” Hongjoong gasped as he patted Seonghwa, “Sorry if we made you uncomfortable.”

“Hey! It’s alright!” Seonghwa stated, waving his free hand as if he’s gesturing that ' _it’s okay!_ '

San rolled his eyes as he leaned on the rooftop's door, unhappy on how Seonghwa evaded the situation because of Yeosang. _Yeosang and his concern towards Seonghwa._ San couldn’t get a clue on whoever the traitor is _if_ this continues.

He’ll keep on being wary of everyone’s actions and Seonghwa’s refusal on getting outside of the factory is one of it.  
  


 _He can also sense different kinds of energy around the area and it confirms that there are ‘people’ here with inhumane abilities_. He couldn’t sense the actual source of energy because it was blocked on getting caught.  
  


“So? The plan? Guys?” Jongho asked, raising an eyebrow.

“We will infiltrate it. But first thing's first! We need to gather the others!” Hongjoong exclaimed, standing up as he stretched his arms.

“I’ll gather the others on the headquarters then,” Jongho stated before retreating on the rooftop and Hongjoong followed him.

“We should be going now,” Seonghwa said as he stood before glancing at the brunette, “Yeosang, thank you.”

“I-It's nothing..” Yeosang mutters, looking away from Seonghwa.

Seonghwa giggled, “Honestly, you’ve saved me from that. It was starting to be uncomfortable.”

“I know how it feels to be in such an uncomfortable situation and I just don’t like witnessing such scenarios,” Yeosang simply replies.

“Just like what happened to you and Jongho?” Seonghwa asked before leaning in front of the brunette as he looked at the fabric covering his neck, “It must’ve been painful.”

“I barely even know how it felt because everything became numb after that..” Yeosang said as his gaze met Seonghwa’s hazel brown orbs.

“You did well, Yeosang.” Seonghwa said as he slowly tugs the fabric down, revealing a huge scar on his neck which made him flinch, “So it never disappeared.”

“P-Please don’t—”

Seonghwa looked at Yeosang which was filled with fear in his eyes, “What’s happening?”

“Don’t..” Yeosang shut his eyes close.

“What?”

“Don’t look..” Yeosang whimpers.

“Oh my..” Seonghwa immediately lets go of the fabric, “I’m so sorry, Yeosang.”  
  
  
  


Seonghwa was about to hold Yeosang’s hand when someone immediately pulled Yeosang away from him, it made look at its direction and saw San looking at him with wary eyes. San smiled a bit as he dragged Yeosang out of the rooftop, leaving the oldest one on the area.  
  


“What have I done?” Seonghwa muttered, covering his face with both of his hands.  
  
  
  


San kept on dragging Yeosang until they’ve arrived at their shared room in which he immediately embraced the older male, letting him feel the energy radiating from the half-demon. _Euphoria._ He lets Yeosang calm down using his ability to manipulate a mortal’s emotion as the brunette breathes normally and seems to be in a haze.

San immediately stopped himself and smiled softly, “Are you alright?”

“I felt uneasy a while ago. Other people seeing my scar makes me feel scared,” Yeosang whispered as he shut his eyes close once again, “I can’t recall the reason for the huge scar but looking at it scares me a lot.”

“You’re afraid but I think that you should overcome it,” San stated as he gently let Yeosang sit on the bed before sitting on the space beside it, “Why are you scared of people looking at it?”

“Discriminating me for having something like this..” Yeosang mutters as he looked at his knees while clenching both of his fists, “Looks filled with pity, disgust and fear. Mocking me everytime..”

“Hush, _Sangie_.” San said as he lifts Yeosang’s chin with his left index finger, making the brunette meet his gaze “I’ll help you.”  
  
  


Yeosang can feel the blond’s fingers tracing his jawline and halted when it met the fabric hiding his neck, San looked at Yeosang as if he’s seeking permission and the brunette couldn’t understand why but he nodded anyway. He can feel the fabric getting tugged down and he gasps, feeling like he’s so exposed on the younger male’s sight. He can feel the fingers tracing around his neck, meeting the scar and slightly pressing his skin.

He should be scared right now but with how San looks at him with those loving eyes and how the fingers felt like it’s being careful makes Yeosang feel safe. San immediately leaned in front of it and Yeosang can feel the blond breathing in it.  
  


“Scars are visible marks that shows that you’ve survived something painful. It shouldn’t be something that should be mocked at or to be ashamed of,” San mutters as he left a kiss on the scar which made Yeosang's breath stop for a while, “It should be appraised because you’ve done something that no one could’ve done easily. _You've survived and that’s what matters at all._ ”

“San..” Yeosang whispered.

San immediately embraced the brunette once again, “I’m sorry if I’m being too clingy. I just like hugging too much and it’s all I can do to comfort someone, _Sangie._ ”

Yeosang can’t help but embrace the blond back as the fuzzy feeling comes back, “Thank you.”

They stayed like that for a while before San pulled out of the hug and grinned at him, “We should be heading to the headquarters by now. Is that alright? You can stay here and I’ll fill you with the info later.”

“No. I’ll come with you,” Yeosang said in a firm tone, “I want to be useful.”  
  
  
  
  


San wanted to say something but he shuts himself immediately, he doesn’t want to control Yeosang. He wants him to overcome everything on his own with a bit of assistance from him. He wants Yeosang to smile so genuinely once again— _he will do everything just to witness that smile once again._  
  
  
  


“You're late!” Is the sentence that they’ve heard when they arrived in the headquarters with Mingi crossing his arms.

“Sorry.  We just have to return the drone in Yeosang’s luggage,” San sheepishly stated as he smiles at him.

“Okay then. Let’s just begin our discussion,” Hongjoong stated as he stood beside a whiteboard and drew a square in it with a word _‘library’_ inside of it then drew dots outside of the square, “So based from the footage that we got from Yeosang’s drone, there are blackened ones guarding the front and backdoor of the library so infiltrating it will be difficult.”

“If they’re guarding it like that then it means that something important is _in_ the library,” Wooyoung stated, resting his chin on both of his hands.

“That's it. It’s obvious for the town hall to be guarded because the mayor’s blackened version is there and also the Kang manor because it’s their meeting place but the library? No one even dared to enter that place but it’s guarded as if something _precious_ is in there.” Hongjoong immediately crossed out the dots, “We need to get rid of the blackened ones guarding the doors and staying there to kill the blackened ones that will try on attacking us.”

“Man, that will be tough.” Yunho lets out a deep sigh, “It means that we’ll be bringing a lot of weapons.”

“Remember that a lot of the citizens have been turned into blackened ones,” Mingi added.

“That’s why we’re here right now,” Hongjoong stated, “We’re going to plan everything now.”

“We need people to guard the front and backdoor as one person infiltrates the library,” Seonghwa stated.

“I’m against one person infiltrating the library alone,” Wooyoung immediately said, “And who is going to infiltrate it?”

“I can do it.” All of them looked at Yeosang with widened eyes.

“Huh? You’ve got to be kidding me,” Wooyoung scoffed, “You were nearly killed because of your stupidity yesterday.”

“I won’t get myself getting nearly killed _again_. I’ll do my best to provide you the informations that you need,” Yeosang said in such a firm tone filled with determination, “I’m good at memorizing and I can read fast.”

“Well, bitch. Here’s the tea,” Wooyoung stated in such a sarcastic tone, “The library in this town is so huge that you wouldn’t be able to find what you’re looking for in a blink of an eye. The one that should infiltrate should know how it looks like inside and someone that left the town years ago doesn’t suit that role. _You can’t even remember anything so stop trying to be useful when you’ll be nothing but a hindrance._ ”

“Wooyoung.” Wooyoung just huffed when he heard Hongjoong saying his name in a warning tone.

“Leader, how are you gonna split us up?” Mingi asked.

“Three person will guard the front door and another three will be guarding the backdoor as one of us infiltrates it,” Hongjoong stated, “That is how I’ve planned it.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble but one person infiltrating the library is just too _risky_. We need an another person to come with us,” Yunho said as he looked down, “We shouldn’t lessen the number of people guarding the door though.”  
  
  


San immediately took a sigh as he looked at Seonghwa before smiling in delight as he sent a message using a different voice **_‘Hey, Seonghwa. The cursed Kang will die on this mission if you won’t come along. He will die along with your precious friends because they’ll be outnumbered by them. Are you sure that their lives aren’t worth protecting than these citizens? Are you picking the quantity over the quality?’_** and smirked as he saw Seonghwa paled while looking around. To make it worse, he sent a foresight on how they’ll die which made Seonghwa shudder. _If he’ll keep on restraining himself then San will definitely dragged him out of his safety zone_.  
  


 ** _“I’ll come with you,”_** Seonghwa stated and everyone looked at him as San internally laughs in triumph.

“Are you sure? We’re not going to force you if you don’t want to,” Hongjoong said.

Seonghwa shook his head, “As much as I want to stay, I’m scared for the seven of you. What if something _bad_ happens because you’re lacking the people that you need?”

“That wouldn’t happen—”

Yunho was cut-off by Seonghwa looking so worried, “That’s not even possible. _Who knows what might happen?_ The area was guarded as if something in it is not allowed for us to be attained so there’s something fishy with the area. I’m not letting all of you get in danger!”

“Chill!” Yunho raised both of his hands.

 ** _“If you insist then welcome aboard,”_** Hongjoong said as he chuckled, “Then this means that we’re already eight.”

“So what’s the line-up?” Jongho asks.

“We need someone strong on both teams and good with close combats,” Hongjoong stated as he looked at Jongho and San, “So San will be in the backdoor team while Jongho is on the front door team.”

“Also, someone that can attack with long range weapons and I can only think of two persons for this,” Hongjoong stated as he looked at two people which was grinning on the mention of long range weapons.

“Okay, leader!” Mingi cheerfully stated.

Yunho saluted, “Aye-aye, captain!”

“Yunho will be on the front door team while Mingi will be on the other team. Last but not the least are the people with knowledge for medicine and can handle the fucking pressure, someone that will assist both of you on combats.” Hongjoong looked at Seonghwa which immediately nodded, “I’ll be with Yunho and Jongho while Seonghwa will be on the other team.”

“Yey! We have Seonghwa-hyung on our side!” Mingi chirps.

“Wait..” Wooyoung’s crestfallen expression was seen by everyone, _“Hongjoong-hyung, no.”_

 _“Hongjoong-hyung, yes.”_ Hongjoong firmly stated as he looked at him and Yeosang, “I want both of you to be the ones that will infiltrate the library.”

“Hyung!” Wooyoung whined.

“Your whiny ass won’t save you this time,” Hongjoong said, crossing his arms “You’re always in the library because you’re a fucking nerd.”

“I just love reading,hyung! I’m not a fucking nerd!” Wooyoung whined once again.

“So does Yeosang and that’s why both of you are going to infiltrate the library and look for informations,” Hongjoong said as he grins, “You’re also strong enough to protect the two of you while Yeosang can read the information that we need.”

“Hyung!” Wooyoung whined.

“The line-up is finished. I hope that all of us will work together and in case of emergency, act on your own decision. As much as we need the information, we should prioritize our own safety.” Hongjoong said before writing something on the board, “First of all, we’ll do our best to get rid of any wandering blackened ones while the others infiltrate the library. Wooyoung and Yeosang, we’ll be giving you thirty minutes to infiltrate it. You’ll be given a whistle and when you’re safe, whistle it _twice_ after ten minutes but during an emergency, whistle _once_ with all your might so we can send reinforcements.”

“Whistle twice is safe and once if in danger?” Yeosang mutters then nods, “Noted.”

“As per the guarding team, we’ll be letting one person enter the library if thirty minutes have passed and they haven’t responded at all. Which makes it two persons guarding the door and this time, it’ll be risky for us and after retrieving everyone.. we’ll _retreat_.” Hongjoong said while looking at everyone, “Thirty minutes. That is all that we’ve got.”

“We can do this! Fighting!” Mingi screams, raising his hands in the air.

“I’ll make sure that we’ll be safe,” Jongho assured them.

“We’ll survive.” Yunho said in a firm tone.

“That’s the spirit,” Hongjoong stated, clapping his hands, “We’ll be meeting at the front door with every weapon that we need. Remember to eat and hydrate yourselves so you’ll be having enough energy.”

“Noted!” San stated as he waved his hands while jumping.

“Any further questions?” Hongjoong asked and everyone shook their heads, “Then the meeting is dismissed. Yunho and Mingi, come with me at the weapon room so we can pick some weapons for the both of you.”  
  
  
  


As they retreated the room one by one, Wooyoung stopped and looked at Yeosang hich also halted on his tracks when his bestfriend looked at him.  
  
  


 _“Don’t be a hindrace tomorrow. I’m doing this for the others, not for you!”_ Wooyoung hissed.

Yeosang nodded as he smiled at him, “Okay, _Youngie_. I’ll do my best to avoid trouble.”

“Glad to know that you will try on not fucking things up,” Wooyoung stated in a cold tone as he turned his back.  
  
  
  
  


As everyone went on their separate ways, Jongho stopped on his tracks to look around before letting out a deep breath.  
  


 ** _“I’ll keep everyone safe..”_** the youngest muttered, clenching his fists.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things will get heated and bloody in the future chapters.
> 
> will i update this? i really don't know but.. i really want to end it asap :(
> 
>  
> 
> scream with me on twt: @_hyriette


	9. • e i g h t •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably a filler chapter bc i suck and won't update for ten days bc of an ensemble stars event :>
> 
> i think every single chsp gets worse and i'm getting uncomfrtable with my writing SkIlLs :((

 

_The village head held an another ceremony on the blessing that they've received for the past months, not allowing his only child participate on it and was allowed to wander around._

_"Why aren't you letting your son participate? He'll be our village chief soon enough, leader." one of the male stated._

_The chief faked a cough, "He's too young. When the right time comes, I'll introduce our ceremony to him. He still needs some time to wander around before he's given the authority to rule over after me."_

_"Your child.." one of the elder said while looking at them with worry in her eyes,_ _**"He's different."** _

_"He is," the village chief smiled in triumph, "My child is one-of-a-kind!"_

_"I meant that in a negative way, chief." the elder woman held on her cane tighter, "As if our God has plans for him."_

_"We'll know about that if we'll dicuss it with our lord," the village chief stated in a firm tone, "For now, we should prepare for the ceremony tonight."_

_"Alright." the elder woman looked at the horizon, "I have a bad feeling about this."_

_Meanwhile, on the valley near the border of their village.. the village chief's only child was sitting while looking at the azure sky, waiting for a certain someone to arrive. The smile plastered on his face was shown when he saw a man wearing some foreign clothes while holding a bunch of flowers was seen walking to his direction._

_“You're here,” the younger male stated, grinning at him._

_“I promised you,” the outsider said while running his hand on the fluffy black hair of the younger male, “And I don't break promises.”_

_“They're currently preparing for the ceremony tonight,” the younger male stated as he huffed, “As usual, I'm allowed to wander around 'til the sun rises on the following day.”_

_“Have you ever wondered why?” the outsider asked as he sat beside him._

_“Father said that I wasn't ready yet and he'll be allowing me to participate when I'm old enough,” the younger male frowned while crossing his arms in annoyance, “I've been alive for almost seventeen years.”_

_“That probably means that you should enjoy your life as a young man for now before you handle the pressure of being like your father,” the foreigner said as he gave the flowers to him, “I've picked the prettiest ones that I've seen from our town.”_

_“Ah, they really are pretty.” the younger male awed then looked at the outsider with an elated expression, “Thank you kindly.”_

_“You don't need to thank me because just seeing your beautiful face is enough for me,” the outsider smiles as he caressed the younger male's face, “You're so pretty. Prettier than the flowers.”_

_“My, my.” the younger male giggled, “You're such a man of your words.”_

_“I meant that to flatter you and to show you how pretty you are, flowers aren't even much of a competition when it comes to you.” the outsider's fingers stopped at the mark on the younger male's temple to rub in it, “As if you're a child that has been blessed by the Gods. A person loved by the Gods so they've sculptured you really well.”_

_The younger male laughed as he leaned on the outsider's touch, he have been meeting with this man ever since he saw him in this place as if he's admiring the view of his beloved village. He have never witnessed someone entering their area so his curiousity got the best of him and approached him and the moment that their eyes met, they knew that it was destined for both of them to meet in such a situation._

_“Have you ever thought of seeing the outside world?” the outsider asked as he entwined both of their fingers._

_The younger male looked away, “Father have forbid me to take a step out of the border.”_

_“He won't even know, dear.” the outsider stated as he gave the younger male an assuring smile, “I just want to show you something other than this paradise.”_

_“As much as I want to..”_

_“Are you really going to let your Father's orders stop you on being free? What if he knew about the two of us? Are you letting him separate both of us?” the outsider blurted out as he cupped both of the younger male's cheeks, “I meant no harm to you, dear. If I'm here to cause havoc then I should've hurt you already on the moment that we've met.”_

_**“I trust you.”** _ _the younger male said and smiled once again, “I am even curious on what lies outside of this area so I'm coming with you. But you better tell me more about yourself because all I know is your name and that you're an outsider.”_

_The outsider lets out a gasp before giggling, “I promise that I will tell you everything.”_

_They both stood as the wind blowed a bit harsh, the younger male have always thought of the outsider as a messenger of God. He should've been scared on the moment that they've met but he gives some kind of holy vibes coming off from his presence that somehow heals him. As if he's some kind of a healer or someone that is destined to make him feel what true happiness is after living in contentment yet not being happy at all._

_He was the village chief's only child so he was showered with love and affection yet it rubs him off in a way that he couldn't even reciprocate it to the ones that loved him. He was loved but he couldn't love, something is off with this place. But with his Father's orders, he knew that he couldn't leave so he kept on withstanding the whole situation._

_Until his angel appeared, wearing a long brown coat as if he's like one of the adventurers on the books that Yeosang have read on their library. He saved him from the restriction that have been locking his emotions up, making him feel free. Healing the scars from the chains that have been restraining him for years._

_The outsider held the younger male’s hand as they climbed the border but at the moment that they’re on top of it, the younger male cannot believe what he’s currently seeing. The outsider can’t help but feel bad towards the younger male which showed fear and concern towards the view._

_Everything that is outside their border seems lifeless, he can even see the dark clouds and probably a hurricane on a faraway town. The younger male’s chest hurts a lot as he clutched in it, letting out pants and showed an expression of despair in it._

_“This is the outside world, dear.” the outsider stated._

_“Why..” the younger male whimpered in despair as he glanced at the outsider's grim expression, “..is it like this?”_

_“That is why I’ve been visiting this village. Everything aside from your paradise is almost in ruins and the reason why nobody ever made it in your village’s gate is because they’re exterminated and was offered to whoever your God is,” the outsider said as he held both of the hands of the village chief's son, “I am not lying to you, dear. This is the cruel reality behind the paradise that you’re living.”_

_“W-What should I do?” the younger male asked, “I c-can’t continue living like this. Not when there’s a lot of people in pain out there..”_

_“Hush, sweetheart. I’ve decided to meet you again on the same day next month to take you away from here. I.. will be ending the suffering of all the people out there by stopping the ceremony,” the outsider said in a low tone but the way he speaks was too soft in order to calm the villager, “I’ll save you from this nightmare so please wait for a while as I prepare myself from the invasion. Wish me luck too, pretty.”_

_“B-But the villagers.. they’re strong..” the younger male muttered._

_“My love for you is way stronger than that.” The outsider leaned in front of him as he smiled, “Trust me. I will put an end on this.”_

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

       SEONGHWA is a man of his words. He loves _humanity_ but dislikes _humans_ so much, he saves _humans_ but most of them are just evil-hearted ones. Yet he still kept on saving them as if it’s his only way to atone for such sins that his past lives have done to people.

Seonghwa isn’t _normal_. And he can sense that his comrades _aren’t_ normal too, he can sense everything. The energies flowing to the factory which is most likely from someone else’s energy.  The energy that acts like a barrier for the blackened ones to back off as if it’s from a _talisman_ or someone that have knowledge towards warding off the creatures of the darkness. He can also sense the energy coming from a certain someone in the factory yet there’s someone blocking all their sensors so they probably couldn’t notice who’s _who_.

_To the one blocking their energies, it’s actually a good thing because it’ll be a bloodbath between him and his friends if there is a_ _**demon** _ _in this area._

Seonghwa hates _demons_ that he have been exterminating them after the incident with Yeosang, immediately getting aware that this isn’t any kind of curse that will disappear when the cursed one dies. It kept on happening again and again with the cursed clan, suffering until they managed to get rid of the curse itself.

 _And this time, the cursed one is_ _ **Kang Yeosang**_. Someone that is dear to him and he would do everything just to keep him safe and even if it means to sacrifice the humans that he have been hating so much. In the first place, it’s the humans’ fault for having such a curse in this filthy area. _Humans and their greed. Humans and their lust. Human and their pride. Humans with their envy. Humans and all of these sins._  
  
  


“Seonghwa?” He immediately looked to Hongjoong which seems to be getting pale every single day that passed.

“What is it, Joongie?” he asked, smiling a bit on the younger male.

“You should be asleep by now,” Hongjoong remarked, crossing his arms.

Seonghwa sighed, “I’ll be resting in a while. I just need some time to think, I guess?”

“I know that you’re getting out of your safety zone and I’m terribly sorry for that,” Hongjoong said, lowering his head in shame “I’m not worthy of a leader. All I’ve done is to keep everyone comfortable and well yet I couldn’t even help all of you that much.”

“You've done enough, Joong.” Seonghwa assured him as he stood from the swivel chair to ruffle the pink locks of the younger one.

Hongjoong took a deep breath before shaking his head, “I feel ashamed to admit that because if I’ve been doing enough then we could’ve been out of this place already.”

“Joong..” Hongjoong was immediately embraced by the eldest as the younger one slowly relaxes on the skinship.

“I know.” Hongjoong muttered as he smiled a bit, “Thank you, Seonghwa-hyung.”

“Anything for all of you,” Seonghwa stated, smiling sweetly at the younger male.

“Please get some rest, hyung.” Hongjoong reminded him as their _leader_ left the headquarters.  
  
  


Seonghwa smiled in relief. Hongjoong isn’t a demon, he wouldn’t have to hurt Hongjoong. Hongjoong isn’t something hideous as that, he’s something that is as graceful and praise-worthy creature. The moment that he saw the shorter male, he knew that he isn’t _normal_ at all. Ever since he was a child, he tends to stay away from the humans from his age and chose to stay close to those humans with different vibes oozing from their bodies.  
  


“A male with a valkyrie’s blood. How fascinathing,” Seonghwa smiled in relief, “I can’t hurt Hongjoong. It’s a good thing that he isn’t a demon.”  
  
  


He took a walk around the factory to get some breather after sensing his close friend’s true identity, he needs to tire himself a bit so he can also rest yet he isn’t expecting what’s happening when he went out of the factory just to see _Jongho_ attaching something to the walls of the factory’s border.  
  


He can sense energy coming from the attachments as they light up before completely disappearing in a mortal’s eyesight which made Seonghwa chuckle. He knew how religious the younger male is but he wasn’t expecting that this child is an element user. _A light element user_.  
  


He always knew how Jongho would joke around with Yunho about magic spells because Yunho loves Harry Potter so much yet seeing Jongho putting up spells to protect the whole area for tomorrow makes him feel elated, the youngest one is such a wise person and Seonghwa will make sure that he’ll spoil this child once they're out of this area.  
  
  


He knew that he should gather them up and know their true identities but that would just make their enemy prepared for them so it's better to let them use their abilities against that _monster_ that is _not_ aware of their true selves. _Ignorance is bliss too_. The less that Seonghwa knows is the less thought that will keep him up on nights.

After all, Seonghwa is an _exorcist._ Not an ordinary one but is actually a sorcerer that is in charge of exterminating demons. _A demon hunter._  
  


“Please keep us safe,” Seonghwa muttered as he clasped both of his hands as the _foresight_ suddenly popped out of his head.  
  
  


•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_HONGJOONG was busy on pushing the blackened ones away from the door while Mingi and Jongho kept on shooting and beheading every single blackened ones. On the back door was Yeosang, San and Yunho trying to guard the door away from the blackened ones surrounding it. They’re outnumbered but they've kept on fighting for their lives._   
  


_“Die!” Mingi growls in rage as he kept on shooting the blackened ones, puting holes in their heads until it was deattached on the bodies as it limped on the ground._

_“Don’t waste too much bullets, Mingi!” Hongjoong reminded the taller male._

_Jongho grunted in pain, “Damn it! They’re too many!”_

_“We should keep on fighting until Yeosang finds the book!” Hongjoong reminded them as he hit one of the blackened ones with a metal pipe._   
  


_Yet everything stopped as the blackened ones halted and a man in clad black appeared in front of them, standing confidently as he looked at them. No emotions shown in its eyes as half of its face was covered with a leather mask._   
  


_“W-Who are you?!” Jongho shouted as he clenched his fists, ready to unleash any kind of powers that he have been saving up._

_“Resistance is futile,” the man said in such a low tone that Seonghwa wasn’t even able to recognize, “Hand over the Eve if you fear for your life to end in such a place.”_

_“We don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Hongjoong gritted his teeth as he looked at Mingi, “Mingi!”_

_“No need to remind me, leader!” Mingi immediately fired lots of bullets towards the man in front of them._

_“Stubborn.”_   
  
  
  


_They flinched when the bullets stopped in front of the man and with a flicker of his fingers, it flew towards them immediately that it didn't even gave them enough reaction time._   
  
  


_“Fuck..” Mingi gritted his teeth in pain when a lot of bullets went through his body, stumbling on the floor, “Hyung.. Jongho-ya..”_   
  
  


_Yet when Mingi opened one of his eyes, he can’t believe what happened. Both of his comrades, lying on the floor. Jongho with a hole on his head and neck while Hongjoong had been shot on his chest a lot of times, blood flowing from the bullet wounds too much that it scares Mingi._   
  
  
  


_“Look what you've done to your friends,” the man in black stated as a laugh was heard, “You’ve killed them. You’ve murdered your friends!”_

_“N-No..” Mingi was too weak to shake his head._

_**“It’s all your fault.”** _ _the man stated once again._   
  
  
  


_Mingi whimpered in pain as he call Jongho and Hongjoong, waiting for their replies. He didn’t even stopped on whispering their names as he cried in pain, his whole body numbing slowly as he can’t even speak as death has its grip on the taller male until his sobs stopped, sobbing the names of the two person in front of him which was immediately embraced by Death._   
  


_On the other side, San can sense death and he immediately shielded Yeosang from any harm. Attempting to escape as Yunho was left alone to fight for his own life when San immediately carried Yeosang and sprinted for their lives._   
  


_“Guys!” Yunho cried, hands shaking in fear as the blackened ones have surrounded him, “S-San! Come back! P..Please! Someone help me.. Hongjoong-hyung! Wooyoung! M-Mingi! Jongho!_ _**H-Help me!** _ _I’ve.. been surrounded..”_

_He kept on taking a step back until his back is on the wall while the blackened ones are surrounding him and with one last cry from the tallest male, he was pounced by the blackened ones as he was stabbed, slashed and scratched to death while crying for someone to save him until his last breath. The blackened ones leaving him almost unrecognizable because of the stab wounds in his entire body, blood splattered on the wall that he leaned in as the library was surrounded by flames, burning any creature inside of it._   
  
  
  


_“San! Yunho is in danger!” Yeosang cried as he kept on struggling from the younger male's grasp, “Wooyoung too!”_

_“I-It can’t be helped. They need to be distracted,” San muttered as he kept his pace._

_“Why?” Yeosang whispered. Still unable to express his own emotions yet the sadness in his eyes was shown in Seonghwa’s foresight that made his heart hurt._

_“Nobody else matters.. Yeosang.. Nobo—” San wasn’t even able to continue what he was saying when a knife was stuck on his neck, making him fall to the ground, “S-Shit.”_

_“San..” Yeosang stumbled on the ground as San removed the knife on his neck which made the blood splutter out of it._

_“Sang.. run..” San’s fingers are shaking as he couldn’t move his whole body._   
  
  
  
  


_Yeosang wanted to stay but he wouldn’t disobey San’s order as he took the knife and ran for his life, he kept on running until he can see a familiar building in front of him. Their family’s manor standing in front of him yet the gate was closed shut and he kept on pushing it but to no avail, he couldn’t even open it. And when he looked back, he was already surrounded by the blackened ones._

_Afraid of dying because of them, Yeosang raised the knife that he’s holding_ _**“I’m not dying because of you..”** _   
  
  
  
  


_Yeosang gave them one hateful glare before stabbing his own neck by the sharp knife a lot of times, startling the bloodthirsty blackened ones with the pretty boy’s actions yet Seonghwa can sense some kind of expression in their faces as Yeosang stabbed himself again and again that his head was about to deattach itself from his neck because of the hole in between. With a smirk on Yeosang’s face, he fell to the ground with the knife stucked on his neck._


	10. • n i n e •

_**[** _ _**june** _ _**11, 20××, third day. 2** _ _**A.M** _ _**.]** _

 

       AS they started on packing up their weapons and ammos, Yeosang looked at the dark-haired male which seems to be not in the mood. He wanted to talk to him, _just like before as they try to make_ _Wooyoung_ _show that glorious smile of_ _his_ \- but Wooyoung wouldn't smile for him. _Not anymore._

Maybe it's actually Yeosang's fault why the dark-haired boy changed the way he's treating him and Yeosang accepted it. After all, he's the one to _blame_ for this. Wooyoung was attached to him so much that his departure broke the younger male and Wooyoung didn't even gave up on trying to contact him yet because of _unwanted_ circumstances, he wasn't able to respond to any of it. In which the younger male probably thought that he _left_ him in spite, turning the loneliness that he feels into _spite_ as well.

“Wooyoung,” he called the black-haired male as Wooyoung looks at him as if he was already annoyed, “Let’s do our best.”

“Of course, I will. Unlike you..” Wooyoung scoffed as he turned his back at him.

“I will do my best,” Yeosang said softly as he walked beside the younger male then held his arm.

“Don’t tou—” Wooyoung was about to snarl at the brunette as he faced him but froze when he saw a small smile on Yeosang’s lips.

“I’ll do my best so I wouldn’t be a hindrance to you, _Youngie_.” Yeosang smiled wider as his eyes crinkled, “I might look like a fool because I’m trying my best to express something but for you, I’ll do anything.”

“Cute~” Hongjoong silently squeals beside Seonghwa which giggled at the sight.

“Aw, look at Yeosang!” San coo-ed, grinning widely when he saw the smile on Yeosang's face. He knew it was a forced one because of a certain reason— _yet_ _Yeosang_ _did it for_ _Wooyoung_ _._ It made his blood boil towards the dark-haired male in front of him, imagining how he shred him in pieces after this incident.

“H-Hey!” Wooyoung was flustered as he removed Yeosang's grip on his arm while glaring at the older male, “Who gave you the right to hold me like that?”

“Eh?” Yeosang tilted his head in confusion, “We used to do this a lot before, _Youngie_. I just want to do it again because we’ve finally met each other after a long time.”

“Y-You..!” Wooyoung’s face kept on getting redder as the others watched the amusing scenario in front of them.

“ _Wooyoungie_ _?”_ Yeosang leaned in front of the male to check him yet Wooyoung took a step backward, “Why?”

“A-Are you doing this in purpose?!” the black-haired male screeched in annoyance.

“I meant no harm,” Yeosang stated casually which made Wooyoung screech once again.

“Are you gonna answer me as if you’re an airhead?! For fuck's sake!” Wooyoung gripped his hair tightly as he shut his eyes close.

“Hey. I haven’t done something wrong, _Youngie_.” Yeosang stated as he smiled apologetically, “And if I did, sorry.”

“You know what?” Wooyoung did his best to regain his composure as he glared at Yeosang again, “Stop doing this. If you’re here to be friends then fuck off, I knew that you’re going to leave again. Stop acting as if you didn't left and made me wait for nothing!”

“Ah, you're mad again.” Yeosang looked down, “Sorry.”

“You’re always apologizing yet you’re not doing anything so you couldn’t make mistakes and shit! You’re always like that! What? You haven't changed at all?” Wooyoung said, clenching his fists “You act as if you’re still your younger self! Selfless and naïve! _As if you’ve been confined in a room for all the years that you've been gone!_ ”

Yeosang froze at the statement as he looked up to face Wooyoung in which the black-haired male flinched, the brunette's eyes widening in fear as if his words hurts him a lot. Seonghwa immediately looked at the two with worried gaze as he tried to step in to calm them while the half-demon, San, acted as if he was surprised but deep inside, he was cackling at Wooyoung's wrong move. _Yeosang_ _will leave him alone for that statement, the_ _half-demon_ _thought._

“Hey. Stop it,” Seonghwa interfered.

“Wooyoung, that was just a dick move.” Mingi's remark made Wooyoung flinch as he looked at everyone, they're disappointed in him and he immediately looked away.

“As much as we can sympathize with you and your loneliness for years, it’s not right for you to spat those words to Yeosang. He's still your friend and he’s doing his best to reconcile with you,” Hongjoong calmly stated as he tapped Wooyoung's shoulder.

“The last thing that he said was that he hates me! He hates me and he left the next day after that incident! I was scared and lonely! He hates me and now, he's coming back to apologize? What the fuck is wrong with him?” Wooyoung tried to defend himself as he pointed at Yeosang, “I hate him, Hongjoong-hyung! I hate Yeosang!”

Yeosang's eyes widened on the black-haired male’s response as he immediately looked down, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to remember everything. I made you feel bad for a long time and all I can do is apologize.”

“Hey! Stop!” Everyone looked at Yunho which was fuming in anger as he crossed his arms, “Enough of this drama! I thought that we’re here to prepare for our ambush later?!”

“Well.. yeah.” Jongho mutters as he looked at Wooyoung, “But from the looks of it, our teamwork isn’t that stable for now. We still have a few minutes so we should let these two dumbasses to calm down. Honestly, I might be the youngest but all of you are so immature.”

“It can’t be helped,” Mingi chuckled nervously, “Wooyoung, calm down. Before saying such stuff, think about it. _Do you really hate_ _Yeosang_ _?_ ”

“Stop this conversation already,” San muttered in such a grumpy way, “Issues like these shouldn’t even be our priority. We only have thirty minutes to finish this mission so as much as you hate Yeosang, you have to coordinate with him so we can get our info already!”

“San's right. Let’s talk about it after the mission, okay?” Seonghwa agrees as he patted both of the boys, “Calm down, you two. I want both of you to talk about it later, alright?”

Yeosang nodded as he immediately walked away while getting the axe that he brought when they scavenged for medicines two days ago. Wooyoung huffed as he hugged Seonghwa, looking at him with apologetic eyes in which the eldest hugged him back. The whole preparation was quiet as they immediately left the weapon room and proceed to the gate.

“Remember what I've said last night?” Hongjoong asked in which everyone nodded, “Our safety is everyone’s priority. If everything gets too risky then we’ll retreat, I’ll be blowing the whistle once if we’ll be retreating so listen carefully.”

“Hey.” They all looked at Yunho which raised his hand, “C-Can we make a cheer for us?”

“Oh.” San immediately nodded, being the hype man of everyone, “That’s great! It’ll lighten up the mood!”

“Let’s get it!” Mingi agrees.

“But ‘fighting!’ is too plain. Can someone think of something?” Jongho stated.

“Oh! I have one!” Everyone looked at Mingi which raised his hand as he grins cheerfully, “Since we are united! How about.. ‘ _One us! Fighting!_ ’?”

“For a certain reason, I wanted to beat you into a pulp for saying that and I don’t even know why.” Yunho deadpans but the glare that he gave towards Mingi was so intense.

“I second the motion,” Hongjoong agrees.

“Why do I feel like I want to murder Mingi right now?” San asked as he smiled in such an eerie way that Mingi screeched. San added some dark aura in himself in which Mingi can only see it though, scaring him in purpose.

“Wait! I think I've got it? How about..” Hongjoong looked at them one by one as he started counting from one to eight, “Eight! _Eight makes one team_?”

“That sounds neat!” Seonghwa agrees, smiling giddily as his arms are wrapped around Wooyoung- still comforting him from the incident a while ago.

“But isn't mine cooler though?” Mingi whined.

“Shut up, bitchstick.” Yunho hissed, still glaring at him.

“Hey! What’s with y’all being mean?! It’s not like I've done something bad or abandoned y'all!” Mingi defended himself and pouted.

For the first time after the incident, Wooyoung chuckles, _“Maybe but if your other self probably said that in a parallel universe then you probably made them mad with_ _that.”_

“I don’t get it,” Mingi said, scratching his head.

“That’s because your last two braincells are currently on vacation so you couldn’t really find any intellegence on yourself.” Yunho said, still glaring at the second tallest.

“Let’s chant it altogether, okay?!” Hongjoong said as he looked at them for approval in which everyone nodded.

**_“Eight makes one team! Fighting!”_ **

Yunho and Mingi kept on jumping around as the others kept on smiling except for Yeosang yet he can feel his chest being weird because of the sight that he’s seeing. His friends smiling ss if they’re happy, they made him feel the same _warmth_ that he has _only_ been feeling towards San. He closed his eyes and this time, a small yet genuine smile was seen on his face.

“Let’s get it, guys!” Jongho said, grinning as he opened the doors.

**_•°•°•°•°•°•_ **

  
       SEONGHWA looked at the factory once again but decided to turn his back as Jongho closed the gates once that everyone has been outside, all of them walked beside each other as they kept on being alert in case that a blackened one might attack them out of nowhere especially when it’s quite foggy. But Seonghwa sensed an energy from behind and glanced, he saw one of them was left behind as if he was talking to something while crouching on the ground.

Seonghwa saw a cat. _A black cat_. It seems to be fond of Mingi and he saw something coming out from Mingi’s palm, a trinklet that he put in the cat’s neck as if it’s a necklace before muttering something as the energy kept on flowing outside Mingi’s soul.

Seonghwa smiled. _He’s like_ _Mingi_ _but in a better way._ He wasn’t able to imagine the loud and cheerful lad to be something like _that_ , he was so bright that it made him surprised when the truth is... _Mingi_ _is a creature of the night_.

He tried to imagine Mingi wearing the same clothes as his kind while riding on a broomstick as he imitated the infamous laugh of his kind. And it took all of Seonghwa’s composure not to laugh out loud and attract the blackened ones.

“Mingi?” Hongjoong called the second tallest, “What the hell are you doing?”

“Oh? Nothing.” Mingi immediately rsn to their direction as he grins sheepishly, “Sorry.”

“Pay attention,” Hongjoong reminded him in which Mingi nods.

“Hey, guys. As we're walking right now, I'd like to ask you something.” Seonghwa mutters, keeping his voice as quiet as possible.

“Go ahead,” San stated as he kept his eyes on the road.

“Do you believe on supernatural creatures?” Seonghwa asked and everyone aside from Yeosang, Wooyoung and San seems to flinch or react in such a way that Seonghwa is trying his best not to laugh, “You know? Like _valkyries_ _, witches, elemental users_ and perhaps, _faeries_?”

He heard someone gasped, probably Yunho in which Seonghwa smirks in triumph while Mingi laughs nervously, “Dunno ‘bout that. Are they even real?”

“I think they exist.” Seonghwa added as he looked at them, “They’re probably around us, don’t you think?”

“M-Maybe..” Jongho immediately averted his gaze on the eldest, “I don't know about that.”

“V-Valkyries? But there aren’t any females here,” Hongjoong said as if he was trying to avert the topic.

“But what if there's a male valkyrie? Like a rare case? There are possibilities,” Seonghwa stated, holding his sniper tightly as he try to detect any blackened ones nearby, “Also the reason why I said that witches might exist is because I think I heard a _'meow'_ a while ago? But there hasn’t been a sight of any animals ever since this incident started to happen.”

Mingi gulped, “You’re probably imagining stuff, Seonghwa-hyung.”

“I second the motion. You’ve been tired lately,” Hongjoong immediately agreed, nodding furiously.

“Maybe,” Seonghwa hummed as he rests his chin on his left hand, “I’m fine with those creatures but if there’s something that is incorrigible then it’s probably _demons_.”

“D-Demons?” Mingi stuttered as he looked around, afraid of the whole surroundings.

“Yes. I think demons are incorrigible. Making _pacts_ and ruining the mortals’ _lives_ for their entertainment,” Seonghwa said as he looked around them, “There’s probably one around here.”

“Who knows?” San said as he looked at Seonghwa while smiling brightly, “Maybe there _is_ a demon around here.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Seonghwa shrugged as he tried to check their reactions as he sighed, “Nevermind. Maybe it’s because I've been lacking sleep lately that it made me think about these.”

Seonghwa can hear someone sighing in relief, most likely it’s Mingi again since he’s _definitely_ bad at pretending. The eldest just kept his eyes on the road, there’s _no way_ that the other three are _normal_ at all. They can see through this fog, this fog that the mortals couldn’t even see a thing. He tried asking the survivors about it but all that they can say is that they couldn’t see a thing through all of the fog.

He shouldn’t suspect but it’s for _his_ own safety. But as long as no one meant harm, he wouldn’t even dare to use _violence_ against someone. He's a pacifist, he’ll keep on thinking every single possibility in order to save everyone without hurting anyone that he loves.

They stopped and hid behind an alley near the town’s library, Hongjoong used the binoculars and Seonghwa tried not to laugh at this valkyrie’s act. He can see clearly even from afar yet he tries his best to act like a normal person. _How amusing,_ _Seonghwa_ _thought._

“I think I can see something five blackened ones in the front door,” Hongjoong mutters as he looked around, “There’s no blackened ones in sight, they’re probably having an another meeting so this is our chance.”

“We must attack them silently,” Jongho said as he looked at Seonghwa, “Hyung, can you shoot them with your sniper? It has a silencer so they wouldn’t be able to hear it.”

“Good idea, Jongho.” He ruffled the youngest male’s hair.  
  


One shot. _Only one shot._ Seonghwa took a deep breath as he focused on his aim, immediately firing one and hit the head of a blackened one which made the four looked at it. He immediately signaled everyone to attack in which they ran towards the front door and attacked.

Jongho punched one of them so hard that its face exploded, much to Mingi’s dismay because of his fear towards gore and bloody stuff. Hongjoong slashed one of the blackened one's head using both of his cutlass as if it's a dual sword. Yeosang’s hands were shaking yet with all of the force that he gathered, he swung the axe on one of the blackened ones as its head flew a few meters away from the body that used to be attached to it. And last but not the least, San ran towards the blackened one so fast that it didn’t have enough time to evade when San pointed the gun in front of its jaw and shoot, making it fall to the ground.

“Great,” Hongjoong remarked as he looked at everyone, “Back door team, proceed there and eliminate the guards.  Yeosang and Wooyoung, enter.”

The door opened and both of them immediately went in but Yeosang looked back with such a distressed expression on his face, “Please be safe.”

“We will,” Seonghwa assured him.

“Go. Now. You only have thirty minutes to infiltrate it!” Hongjoong ordered and both of the boys nodded, running towards the main hall of the library.

“We have to go too.” Seonghwa stated in a calm way, gesturing at San and Mingi to follow him.

“Hey, bitchstick.” Yunho called Mingi in which the second tallest looked back at the mint-haired boy, _“Don_ _’t you dare die over there because of your stupidity, get it?!”_

Mingi smirked, “As if I’ll die!”

“Let's hurry!” San stated impatiently as he pouted.

They gave one last look to each other, wishing for their safety as they immediately took care of the blackened ones in the back door. Much to Seonghwa’s dismay, it was the only blackened ones around the area. As if everyone was really on the mandatory meeting out there and silently prayed that it’ll continue until the time that the two inside the library can get the information that they needed.

On the other hand, the vision that was given to him with all of his friends dying still makes him fear for their lives. Yet it wondered him, why are they acting like they don’t have any supernatural abilities on there? On drastic situations, they should be doing _everything_ to survive **_yet_** it seems that they _couldn_ _’t_ use any of their abilities there. And Seonghwa isn’t in the vision, he’s watching them but _how_?

The most important question is that _who_ gave him that vision?


	11. • t e n •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the kudos and comments! i really appreciate all of them!~ q wq hoping to get more comments since i wanna know your opinions on the updates ;;

_THE alchemist couldn’t keep calm especially with the news of invaders and a lot of stuff have been worse ever since the prophecy was stated by his significant other, he can’t help but pray for his safety especially when he’s been busy with his work— his hard work has been paid off as he kept on travelling because of the neverending requests from other countries._

_He was granted an award as one of the best alchemist in their generation, even earning a job on the headquarters of their country's alchemist association with a good ranking— even surpassing the other alchemist that has been there for years._

_And just like what his significant other have promised, he was there. Smiling proudly at him all the time and making the alchemist so happy as he shower him with affections and praises during the time that they’re alone, making him feel loved and appreciated._   
  


_“Dear, make sure that you’re resting well.” the prophet kept on running his hand on the alchemist’s dark locks, “I know that you’re already in your dream job but please take care of yourself.”_

_“I know, my beloved.” the alchemist smiles as the prophet kept on playing his hair, “I just wish that we could have a lot of time to be together.”_

_“With our country’s situation, I’m afraid but I have to be around the palace all the time. I have to tell them what will happen in the future so I can protect everyone,” the prophet sadly stated as he let out a sigh, “I miss you too, you know?”_

_“I miss you so much,” the alchemist hugged the prophet so tight as he nuzzles on his neck, “It’s been a while.”_

_“I know.” the prophet laughs, “You’ve been busy with the requests so I expected that we won’t be seeing each other frequently.”_

_“Indeed! There are other alchemists in our headquarters but I’m the one that is requested most of the time!” the alchemist blurted out, pouting in annoyance “I want to spend time with you but I can’t because of those jobs.”_

_The prophet ruffled the alchemist’s hair as he smiled, “I’m proud of you.”_

_“Of course, you are!” the alchemist agreed, nodding furiously as he grinned “And you’ll be proud of me until I can be on the top! Until the moment that I’m the best alchemist on this world!”_

_“Indeed.” the prophet agreed without even thinking about it twice, “But remember that too much power means more load of work.”_

_“I know.” the alchemist groaned but his grin never disappeared as he kept on looking at his beloved one’s face “That’s why I’m working hard.”_

_“Ah. You’re such an amazing person. I’m really proud of you,” the prophet stated as he caressed the alchemist’s face with both of his hand, looking at him with such loving eyes, “I love you so much. I want you to reach your dreams and continue living with your bright persona. I want you to know that you’re the best thing that’s ever been mine.”_

_“You’re being sappy right now, darling~” the alchemist teased as he put his hands above the prophet’s “And as I kept on being better, you’ll be there for me. You’ll be watching over me, right?”_   
  
  


_The prophet seems to flinch at what the alchemist have said, making the younger male tilt his head in confusion. The prophet took a deep breath before looking at the alchemist once again with such loving eyes, his fingers tracing on his cheeks._   
  


_“I’ll be watching over you,” the prophet muttered,_ _**“I promise.”** _

_“Thank you,” the alchemist replied, smiling at him “Thank you for everything.”_

_“I already told you that I’ll be here for you,” the prophet said, grinning at him this time._

_“If only I could be here for you too,” the alchemist said, pouting once again._

_The prophet lets out a chuckle, “It’s alright. By the way, I've heard that you’ll be away for a few days again?”_

_“Ah. Yes.” the alchemist frowned as he rolled his eyes, “It was one of the major quest and they’ll be needing a powerful alchemist. Unfortunately, I was chosen so I’ll be with them for quite a long time.”_

_“How long will it be?” the prophet asked._

_“Around ten days?”_

_“Make it eleven.” the prophet said which made the alchemist hummed in confusion._

_“But why?”_

_“I want you to buy me some gift? A trinklet? A necklace? Or even just some delicacies? It’s been a while since I've ate something tasty!” the prophet's sudden change of mood made the alchemist wonder, “How about that country's chicken? You know how I love chicken!”_

_“Hey. Hold your horses, sweetie.” the alchemist stated as he giggled, “I’ll buy you chicken and an another gift then.”_

_“Good.” the prophet stated as he leaned in front of the alchemist, “I should thank you now for that.”_

_“What are you doing?” the alchemist asked._

_The prophet giggled once again, “Loving you.”_   
  
  


_The prophet closed their distance as their lips met, letting the alchemist fall on the mattress with the prophet on top of him. They pulled away from each other quickly as they embraced each other, the prophet singing a lullaby for the alchemist until Hypnos is able to cradle him._

_Staring at the alchemist’s sleeping figure, the prophet lets out a sigh as he embraced him once again. Remembering the warmth that the alchemist provides whenever they’re hugging each other then smiling sadly as he kissed his forehead._   
  
  


_“I’ll do everything to put you into safety,” the prophet mutters, staring at the alchemist’s face, “I won’t be breaking my promise with you though. I’ll be watching over you.. no matter what.”_   
  
  
  


**_°===============°_ **

  
       WOOYOUNG and Yeosang walked through the main hall of the library, looking around as the younger one stayed alert in case that a blackened one might jump out of nowhere. Yeosang opened his flashlight as he kept on looking around until he saw the book filled with guides for the shelves.  
  


“This must've been the one that the librarian is carrying around then,” Yeosang mutters.

“You wanna know a surprise, traitor?” Yeosang looked at Wooyoung as he tilted his head in confusion, _“I am the librarian.”_

“Really?” Yeosang asked in awe.

Wooyoung nods, “It’s just for a part-time job since I’m in college now but most of the time, I'm the one in night duty.”

“That’s wonderful!” Yeosang gasped as a small smile crept on his face, clasping his hands “We both love to read books ever since we were young! You really wanted to be a librarian aside from being a performer so I wasn’t expecting that you’ll—”

 _ **“Enough.”**_ Wooyoung's cold tone made Yeosang shut his lips, “I am not here to reconcile with you. Stop wasting our time and let’s go upstairs.”

“Oh.” Yeosang looked down as he nodded and Wooyoung would be lying if he'll said that the sudden change of expression made him feel bad.

Wooyoung faked a cough, “The books about history is in the third floor of the library. On the seventeenth, eighteenth and nineteenth shelf in this library.”

“I see.” Yeosang tried his best not to react that much on Wooyoung’s statement but it really amazed him that the younger male remembered all of it.  
  
  


As Wooyoung was leading the way while Yeosang was following him, they kept on looking around as they reached the emergency exit with the stairs in it as they silently climbed until they’re at the door that will lead them to the third floor. Wooyoung silently opened the door to take a peek and saw some blackened ones walking around the floor and silently closed it again as he looked at Yeosang.  
  
  


“There are some blackened ones around so we’re going to get rid of them as soon as possible,” Wooyoung whispered as he took his guns out of his hand, “Make yourself useful and help me out with your worst choice of a weapon.”

 _“Worst choice?”_ Yeosang asked but shook immediately, “I’d like to ask about that later but for now, okay.”

“Here goes nothing..” Wooyoung muttered before opening the door silently as they entered the third floor and hid behind the shelves.

“How many are they?” Yeosang asked.

Wooyoung took an another peek before hiding again, “We’re outnumbered. They're around ten or probably more?”

“Why are there a lot of blackened ones here when there isn't a single one on the ground floor?” Yeosang groaned.

“You know what happens to horror movies, monsters tend to guard the area or the stuff that can exterminate them.” Wooyoung commented as he gripped the guns, “I’ll jump out of here to shoot them, swing that axe of yours to whoever that will manage to get near us.”

“Alright,” Yeosang agrees.

“J-Just remember that I’m just doing this because Hongjoong-hyung wants me to cooperate with you..” Wooyoung was furiously blushing as he frowned, “Even though I hate you so much.. I-I..”

“What?”

 _ **“I trust you on this, Yeosang.”**_ Wooyoung mutters as he kept on looking away to the older male.

The brunette can’t believe what he was hearing right now and grinned because of the intense warmth that he’s feeling that he might cry “Thank you. You don’t know how those words made me feel so warm. I won’t let you down, _Youngie_.”

“In a count of three, we’ll jump out of this shelf. One.. two..” Wooyoung took a deep breath as he took a glance at Yeosang before looking away, “Three.”  
  
  


As Wooyoung jumped out of the shelf, he immediately fired as three of the blackened ones dropped on the ground with holes in their head. It immediately took the attention of the other ones, Wooyoung immediately fired as he kept on hitting them while some managed to evade and run to his direction. This is the time where Yeosang run beside Wooyoung, energized with the fact that he was trusted by Wooyoung. _Maybe if he kept on doing these kinds of stuff for_ _Wooyoung_ _, he might be able to win their friendship back_.  
  


Yeosang swung the axe so hard towards the blackened one's neck that its head fell off and hit the floor, making its black and blue blood splattered on it. The two kept on running and attacking until most of the blackened ones are at the floor and Yeosang realized that there are around eleven of them, some of them are dead while some couldn’t stand up.   
  
  


“Good grief.” Wooyoung took a bottle of gasoline and poured it on the ones that were barely alive.

 _ **“No. Not that. Anything but that..”**_ Yeosang was surprised with the blackened ones’ pleas.

“Why?” Yeosang mutters.

 ** _“D-Don't set us on fire. Please. We beg you. Slice us in half. Stab us. Crush us. Kill us in any way except that.”_** one of the blackened ones cried out.

“Who are you to demand such a thing?” Wooyoung snarled, “You've killed a lot of my townspeople.”

 _ **“Y-You won’t understand our reason. You won’t understand our pain!”**_ one of them cried out.

“Well, all of you never even told us why you have to kill everyone. You just kept on attacking again and again! Kill and kill! And now, you are going to reason out that we'll never understand your pain?” Wooyoung was definitely boiling in anger, holding the gun tight.

 _ **“We just wanted our Eden back,”**_ one of the blackened ones sobbed, black tears pouring out of its eyes.

“We don’t even know what that Eden shit is.” Wooyoung growled as he took a lighter out.

**_“No!”_ **

**_“Please don’t!”_ **

**_“Anything but fire!”_ **

**_“Please!”_ **

**_“We’re begging you!”_ **

**_“I don’t want to feel that again!”_ **

Yeosang thought that it’s unreasonable to feel bad for these creatures but there must've been a reason why they hate fire so much, “Why are all of you afraid of fire?”

“Don’t talk to them. They don't deserve your concern,” Wooyoung snarled at him.

“But they looked so scared of it..” Yeosang mutters.

“Scared?” Wooyoung asked before smirking at the blackened ones in front of them, “I won't kill all of you with fire but in exchange, I’ll be asking you some questions. If you’re lying to me then I’ll burn all of you into crisps. How does that sounds?”

_**“A-Alright..”** _

“Okay then. Tell me where is the book that tells about the histories of these town and all of the books that can provide us information about it,” Wooyoung stated, “You're all here to guard it, right? Then tell me where it is or all of you will die slowly with fire.”

 **“I-It’s in the eighteenth shelf. One on the first row on the left with the title of** _ **Arceana**_ _ **’s**_ _ **mythology**_ **, an another one is on the third row on the middle with the title of** _ **History of**_ _ **Saavedra**_ _ **Town**_ **.”** one of the blackened one muttered and it seems to hesitate on continuing it.

“What's the matter? Talk!” Wooyoung snarls.

 **“T-Third one is on the nineteenth shelf with a title of** _ **Utopia**_ **in it.”** the blackened one said, clenching its jaw.

“Hey, Yeosang. You've heard them well, right? Take those books,” Wooyoung said as Yeosang nodded, running to the eighteenth shelf to take the books.  
  


Yeosang felt like something is wrong and decided to take a glance between the books and saw that there’s a blackened one that is about to attack Wooyoung from behind and all he can see is red as the blackened one is a few steps away from Wooyoung, he ran with all his might and swung the axe on the blackened one, splitting its body into half as it lets out a pained cry.

_It tried to kill_ _Wooyoung_ _. It tried to kill my_ _bestfriend_ _. It tried to stab my_ _bestfriend_ _with a knife. I cannot forgive this._ **_Unforgivable._ **   
  


Yeosang can’t control himself as he kept on swinging his axe again and again, cutting the blackened one into bits and hitting its face again and again despite it being as good as dead. Wooyoung was surprised with the brunette’s action and saw that he was killing a blackened one yet he felt that something's wrong when Yeosang isn't even stopping even when the blackened one’s flesh is already splattered on the ground.  
  


“Yeosang.” he tried calling him once yet he wasn't responding, “Hey!”

He started to worry when Yeosang kept on swinging the axe again and again, “Hey, Yeosang.”

Once again, he was ignored so he immediately ran towards Yeosang and held his arm tight, **_“Yeosang! Enough!”_**  
  
  
  


The brunette stopped on his actions as he faced Wooyoung which made him gasp on the sight, the older male’s eyes was shining with two different colors. _His left eye was as blue as the seas and the right one reminds him of the sun, as yellow as the stars_.  
  
  


“Yeosang..” he called him again and Yeosang suddenly gasped, the weird colors on his eyes disappeared.

“W-Wooyoung?” he asked then looked at the ground before letting out a despaired expression, “I-It was about to kill you so I-I did my best to prevent it. I-I can’t remember what happened next..”

“It’s alright. Go get the book so we can get out of here.” Wooyoung said, trying his best not to react on what he saw.  
  
  
  


Yeosang immediately ran to the shelf to take the book then both of them opened it, reading the contents to make sure that the blackened ones aren’t lying to them and to their surprise, it actually contains the information that they needed. Yeosang seems to focus on what he’s reading as if he doesn’t overkill one of the blackened ones as blue and black blood have stained his white oversized sweater and his pair of black jeans.  
  
  
  


“So this is it,” Wooyoung mutters as Yeosang walked around for other books then looked at the blackened ones, “I want to ask you an another question, who is the Eve?”

**_“Eve.. our precious Eve.”_ **

**_“Our Eve..”_ **

**_“..is the key to Eden.”_ **

**_“We must give the Eve to Monsieur so Monsieur can give us our lives back. Our utopia. Our Eden.”_ **

“ _Monsieur_?” Yeosang asked as he put some books on his bags, “What are you talking about?”

_**“Monsieur is our master.”** _

_**“He is our God.”** _

_**“Whatever Monsieur wants, we provide it to him.”** _

_**“He gives us his blessings in return.”** _

_**“He should've gotten Eve if it weren’t for Adam.”** _

_**“Adam ruined our ceremony and burned all of us to death.”** _

_**“We’re coming back to get our Eden back.”** _

“ _Adam? Eve? Eden?_ Why is it all related to the holy book?” Yeosang asked curiously.

“Who fucking knows?” Wooyoung replies as he looked at the blackened ones, “All I can understand is that they died once and returned to cause shit.”

**_“We kept on killing so we can get our citizens back.”_ **

**_“The citizens of Eden.”_ **

**_“We rose from the dead to retrieve them back by killing the humans that is existing their shell.”_ **

**_“When we kill them, we extract the soul and send it to Monsieur as we kept on getting our citizens back.”_ **

**_“Okay. I've heard enough..” Wooyoung immediately threw his lighter towards the blackened ones as the fire immediately grew._ **

**_“Why?!”_ **

**_“You promised!”_ **

**_“Fire! No!”_ **

**_“Not again!”_ **

**_“Ah shit. Here we go again.”_ **

“Me? _Promised_?” Wooyoung lets out a laugh as he grinned, “I don’t make promises anymore. I only made one with a specific person.”

“Wooyoung?” Yeosang was confused on everything that he heard.

“Yeosang, let’s go.” Wooyoung mutters as he grab the brunette’s hair and they ran towards the emergency exit.  
  
  
  
  


As they arrived on the ground floor, they can heard the blackened ones from the other floors’ screams and how the fire scares them so Wooyoung smirked. He immediately poured gasoline in front of the stairs and took a match, letting a fire ignite in it and lets it fall to the ground as the fire started. Every single blackened one that is trying to run down the stairs stopped when they saw the fire approaching them from the first floors’ stairs.  
  
  


“Let’s get out on the back door.” Wooyoung stated.  
  
  
  
  
  


As they managed to get out through the back door, they managed to surprise the three guarding it. Mingi shrieking in such a loud voice that San wanted to smack him because it _definitely_ attracted attention from those disgusting monsters.  
  
  
  
  


“Glad to know that both of you are safe,” Seonghwa said.

“We should get going!” Mingi said as he saw some shadows approaching their direction.

“Let’s go!” San screams as they ran towards the entrance.

“Hongjoong!” Seonghwa called their _captain._

Hongjoong looked at them, “Hwa.”

“We’re done, Hongjoong-hyung! We have to get out of here now!” Wooyoung screams with all of his might.

“Hush! You might attract the blackened ones!” Hongjoong scolded him.

“Too late for that!” Wooyoung screamed again.

“Okay.” Hongjoong took a deep breath before screaming with all of his might, **_“Run for your lives!”_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The boys, except Yeosang kept on screaming as they kept on running. Wooyoung was letting the gasoline pour behind him then when he emptied it, he threw an another lighter which caused an another fire that probably took the blackened ones’ attention for now. The reason for him bringing lots of lighter would make him look like an arsonist but no. _He isn’t one._  
  


When they’re about to arrive on the factory, Jongho sensed something wrong in it that he stopped on his tracks, making the others stop too. When they looked at their youngest member, he seems to be scared of something.  
  
  


“Jongho?” Yunho asked.

“No way..” Jongho mutters, “I’m sure that I’ve attached a lot last night..”

“What’s the matter, Jongho?” Yeosang was the one who asked this time and Jongho looked at him in fear, “What’s happening to you, Jongho?”

“Yeosangie-hyung..” Jongho whimpered as he immediately ran towards Yeosang, “W-We shouldn’t go inside. Something’s _wrong_.”

“Hey there, Jongho. Calm down.” Yunho calmly said as he hugged the youngest from behind, _“I won't let go until you’ve calmed down or smile.”_

“What’s _wrong?_ ” Seonghwa asks.

Yunho seems to sense like something is wrong, “Wait a minute..”

“Let’s try to have a peek then.” Mingi mutters.

“Mingi, no!” Jongho screams but it’s too late when Mingi opened the gates.  
  
  
  
  


What they saw made them pale, Seonghwa was expecting something to happen when he decided to leave for his friends’ safety. But still, the sight made them take a step backwards.  
  
  
  
  


“Mingi!” Yunho hissed in anger, **_“You fucking donkey!”_**

“What?!” Mingi screamed back.

“You shouldn't open it! You should've waited for Hongjoong’s signal or something, bitchstick!” Yunho screeched.

“Hey! What are we supposed to do now?!” Wooyoung is panicking and looking at all of them.

“Run?!” San screeched back.

“To where?! This is our only safety zone! The blackened ones are about to head this way!” Seonghwa screams in worry.

“Oh my god! _We’re gonna mcfuckin’ die_!” Mingi screeched, pulling his hair.

“And it’s your fault, bitchstick!” Yunho hissed at him again.

“Stop attacking me, Yunho!” Mingi whines.

“Everyone, calm down!” Hongjoong screams at them.

“How?!” Most of them screamed at Hongjoong.  
  
  


Yeosang along with Jongho covered their ears and with the youngest male getting done with their shit, groaned in annoyance. He took a deep breath as he let himself out of Yunho’s grasp, walking in front of Mingi as he faced the factory where every single survivor that they’ve kept were nothing but a bunch of blackened ones right now, even the children have turned into something so hideous that it wants him to puke.  
  
  
  
  


“I don’t know what happened but I’m quite sure that I’ve applied protection on the whole area before leaving,” Jongho sternly stated as he clenched his fists, “I’m sure that the whole area will be safe and I’m not expecting this at all. Well, I'm one to blame for not making sure of it well so I guess that I have to do this.”

“Jongho?” Yunho asked.

“Hyungs.. you _love_ _me, right?” Jongho suddenly asked_ _, surprising them._

“Of course, we do.” Seonghwa responded without a second thought.

 _“Can you promise me that you’ll still love me after all of this?”_ Jongho asked, looking at them with scared eyes.

Most of them nodded in which Jongho lets out a pained smile, _“Sorry if I’ll be scaring all of you._ _ **I never wanted to be something so hideous**_ _.”_  
  
  
  
  


They saw how Jongho’s eyes turned into bright yellow as bright spheres have appeared beside him, floating around. The others gasped at what Jongho have done as San literally gritted on his teeth, masking his expressions despite the slight pain that he’s feeling from the light energy surrounding the youngest.  
  
  


 _“I’m going to put all of you in peace,”_ Jongho stated as he launched himself towards the blackened ones.

**_“Jongho!”_ **


	12. • e l e v e n •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I’m putting this author’s not because I think that a lot of you might get confused with the sudden turn of events especially with the fact that aside from our resident demon, San— there are other ppl that isn’t 100% hooman ó v ò
> 
> I'm literally vomiting my love for Greek mythology on this fic and for the flashbacks on some chapters. It's actually for two main charas which will remain unknown until it’ll be revealed on the fifth and sixth day! ó uò So expect some mindblown-like stuff on the future chapters and crappy narration of them using superpowers ha ha ha ha
> 
> Sorry if I’m kind of lame but I find this kind of fic fun to write~ A dark one with a sprinkle of magic and a cup of angst. Thanks for reading it too! And motivating me to continue it because I’m having fun on writing it nowadays! Comments are appreciated— whether they’re criticism or a reaction on something! I really love reading your comments so if you enjoyed the update, leave some of it!~ ó v ò

       CHOI Jongho wasn’t born on an average family just like what the others have been telling him, people thought that he’s a part of an average one. He’s known to be an average boy with average grades and average lifestyle.

One that eats together, telling what happened throughout the whole day during dinner.

One that goes out on a trip once a month, unwinding the stress from work and school.

One that that goes to church every Sunday.

 **No**. They’re not like that at all.

He have to admit that they do that on a daily basis not because they're an average one, it’s the one in their _manual_. They act like that in order to prevent the humans on knowing their true selves.

They didn’t know the burden behind this façade that they’re doing.

The once a month trip being a meeting of their kind, restoring the pureness of their powers and refreshing their souls from being consumed by the darkness.

Not that they need to know but Jongho is fed up with all the accusations and such, that's why he decided to be left alone when their family decided to move out of the town— saying something about this places that reeks darkness in it.

But Jongho doesn’t want to be an average person anymore so he refused in which his family agreed on because Jongho can be as stubborn as he is. He isn’t that average boy that would let his family do whatever they want with his **own** life.

 **Jongho** **isn't average at all. He is special**.

Special because of his abilities, not just his enormous strength but also his voice that can heal a soul in distress.

He’s special because he worked hard on his abilities, strengthening it with all his might as he kept on learning how to summon creatures of the light and also how to prevent the darkness on spreading all out.

He’s special because of his friends. The youngest doesn’t know why but the way his soul resonates with all of them is quite weird as if he belongs in this circle and he isn’t different at all.

He’s special because he doesn’t let his kind control his life at all. He’s free to do anything that he wants as long as it wouldn’t ruin the balance of the humans and supernatural creatures together.

So when this town was suddenly filled with the blackened ones, he made an oath to protect all of them. Especially his friends, he would do everything just to keep them safe.

He stayed up late to put talismans on the corners of the huge border and on the gate itself, he sings to calm the distressed souls of the living and he even participated on scavenging for items and food.

He did his best on keeping up with his friends when it comes to saving these people not because he care but because of the pressure of being someone with the powers to protect them, he can’t let them down. He needs to protect them with all of his might.. _no matter what_.

So this situation is edging him to ruin everything, to turn his back on his responsibilities and _fuck it!_ because all that he have is his friends now and he wouldn’t let these _wrenched_ creatures touch them with their _filthy_ hands.

Jongho launched himself towards the direction of the blackened ones and he can’t help but feel bad on what’s going to happen to them. He don’t want to hurt them, they’re the ones that they’ve protected for days. And the fact that there are also children with them makes him uneasy but if he’ll hesitate then they’re dead. _They’re the only ones that_ _Jongho_ _can protect so with all of his might, he’ll do everything to survive with them._

“I’m really sorry,” Jongho said as he clasped his hands, “I’ll end your suffering now, everyone.”

The spheres filled with light flew towards the blackened ones, ripping them and exploding once that it hits the ground, causing the undead to fly away as some managed to evade it. The action enraged the blackened ones to run faster so they can kill Jongho and hopefully turn him into one of them.

“Jongho's in danger! Jongho’s in danger!” Mingi cried out, pulling his hair in panic.

“What are we going to do?” Hongjoong mutters as he sighed, getting hopeless as he saw Jongho evading the blackened ones’ attacks.

“Hongjoong, you already knew the answer to that.” They looked at Seonghwa and gasped when they saw the usual hazel brown eyes turning into azure ones “Why don’t you unleash all of your powers? It’s the only option that we’ve got.”

“W-Wha—” Before Yunho was able to respond, Seonghwa immediately glared at his direction which made him froze.

“So you’re still going to hide your identities even though Jongho exposed his true self just to protect us? Are you really going to be selfish and let him fight there?” Seonghwa asks, making them feel guilty on what they're about to do.

“Ah! Damn it!” Mingi cried out as his eyes turned into grey ones before a dark violet abyss appeared around the area that he’s standing, “Okay! I get it! I get it!”

“T-The blackened ones that are chasing us are here..” Wooyoung muttered as he took a step backwards.

“I’ll take care of them,” Seonghwa stated as he looked at San and Wooyoung, “Both of you, protect Yeosang.”

“Of course, we will!” San asked, holding Yeosang in such a protective way.

“Hongjoong?” Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong that was still frozen on his tracks “What are you going to do, Joongie?”

“I-I don’t have a choice, right?” Hongjoong asks, looking at him with a sad expression.

Seonghwa sighed, “Unfortunately, we don’t.”

“Well, if I’m going to fight then I guess that I should give it my all..” As Hongjoong’s eyes turned into bright pink, a spear made from gold and silver appeared in his right hands which made the others looked at him in awe, _“Pay attention, everyone! Make sure that the blackened ones  won’t be able to hurt you!”_

“Wow.” Yunho gasps as he looked at Hongjoong.

“Here I go! _Ah, mom!_ I’m sorry for revealing my powers!” Mingi cried out as he ran towards Jongho then mutters a spell which caused a huge creature to be summoned, _“My baby!_ ** _Cupcakes_** _, help me out!”_

A large howl of some kind of animal was heard and everyone looked towards the huge creature yet what they’ve noticed is that it has three heads and have lead them to a conclusion that the one that Mingi summoned _(and also called Cupcakes)_ is a _**Cerberus**_.

“A creature from darkness,” Seonghwa gripped on his staff, “A witch wouldn’t be able to summon such a thing.”

“Song Mingi, what the fuck?!” Yunho hissed once again, “Seriously? Of all names that you can call it? **_Cupcakes?_** **_Really_**?”

“Yunho, shut the fuck up!” Mingi screeches as he immediately pointed at the blackened ones, “Look at them, Cupcakes! You should crush them immediately!”

The Cerberus looked at Mingi before crouching as if it’s asking for something and Mingi wanted to cry right now. They’re in middle of a life and death situation yet his _baby_ is literally acting like one and he couldn’t blame it at all— _it’s been a while since he visited_ ** _that_** _place_.

But it’s still his _baby_ so he’ll spoil it.

“There, there.” Mingi patted its heads and the Cerberus wagged its tail as if it’s a puppy that’s being spoiled.

“Oh my god!” Despite the fear that he’s feeling, Yunho can’t prevent himself on laughing too much that tears are seen on his eyes, “What the fuck is this?”

“Now that you’ve gotten your headpats, can you do what I’m asking you to?” Mingi asked and the Cerberus immediately charged itself towards the blackened ones as if it’s energized to its limit and raised its leg to pulverize it while the heads bit on the unfortunate ones, crushing it with its sharp fangs.

“Shit.” Yunho mutters as he looks away, “I think I should be a bit nice to the dumbass from now on.”

“A little help here!” Hongjoong exclaims as a bunch of blackened ones are attacking him.

“Shit.” Yunho cussed once again, gripping on his gun as he started firing towards the ones that are attacking Hongjoong.

“Cupcakes, you’re doing great!” Mingi cheered on the Cerberus as he jumped up and down, not noticing the blackened one that is about to pounce on his.

“Mingi-hyung!” Jongho screams as he threw an energy sphere towards Mingi, “Duck!”

“What?! Where’s the duck?!” Mingi screamed back, frowning in confusion but immediately screamed when the energy sphere was near to him and ran, “What the fuck?!”

“Hyung, behind you!” Jongho warns as he blasted some of the blackened ones that is still trying to get near him.

Mingi looked back and screeched in such a high pitch tone as he saw a blackened one before a scythe appeared on his hands as he sliced it into two, “Get away from me!”

“That’s so cool!” Jongho can’t help but stare in awe at one of his tallest hyungs because he wasn’t expecting him to be someone with these kind of abilities knowing that he can be quite a dumbass at most times.

“Jongho! Pay attention!” Mingi screams at him before running towards his directions to slice some of the blackened ones.

“Ah, sorry!”

A wand appeared in Seonghwa’s right hand as he chanted a spell which caused fire to surround the blackened ones that kept on attacking Hongjoong, hearing their pained cries and pleas for the fire to be stopped.

**_“Please! It hurts!”_ **

**_“Stop this!”_ **

**_“It hurts!”_ **

**_“Painful!”_ **

**_“Help us!”_ **

**_“Monsieur!”_ **

_“Monsieur?”_ Seonghwa muttered, looking around yet all he can see is his group of friends.

“They’re afraid of fire,” Yeosang said as he looked at the fire.

“We have to get out of here!” Hongjoong ordered them as he looked towards Jongho and Mingi, “Guys! Come here!”

Jongho immediately held towards Mingi’s wrist before launching himself quickly towards his friends as the taller male screamed because he was literally flying and shut his eyes close. Yunho can’t help but laugh at his friend’s miserable state, agreeing on the fact that he’s such a wimp.

“Where are we going to hide?” Wooyoung asked as he looked away.

“We can try to get up in that mountain,” Yeosang suddenly stated and pointed at it, _“I have a feeling that we will be safe_ _there.”_

“Can we?” Yunho asks as he looked up.

“But it’ll take us a while because we’ll be hiking on it,” Yeosang stated, “We barely even have food or any necessities with us.”

“All of it is in the factory..” Hongjoong said in such a sad tone while looking towards the blackened ones that used to be their citizens.

“We have to get out of here!” San immediately said as he dragged Yeosang, “We shouldn't waste time standing and discussing about it.”

“I’m afraid that he’s right,” Seonghwa agrees, running along with the two.

“What are you waiting for, _dumbass_? Run!” Yunho sassed once again at Mingi as he crossed his arms.

“Aren’t you even gonna thank me for being brave and helping out while you just kept on shooting in one place?” Mingi said as he looked at the Cerberus that kept on attacking the blackened ones, “Ah, Cupcakes! Return to home immediately! Thank you for helping me out, sweetheart!”

The Cerberus seems to understand the tall male and the three heads barked at him before it disperse into dark light as they ran along with Jongho. The group of friends kept on running throughout the woods, trying to make a distance between them and the blackened ones that are going to attack them. It’s fortunate enough that their town is near a mountain that is known to be sacred and filled with both wonders and horror— _much to_ _Mingi’s_ _dismay and being tired of all the bullshit happening in his life._

They stopped when they've reached the foot of the mountain where the stairs made from stone welcomed them along with the red torii gates in it. Yeosang knew it and saw it a lot of times on the animes that he had been watching when he was out of that place, he wasn’t expecting it to be in here though.

 _“Ah. It’s the first time that I’ve seen this but why is it so familiar?”_ Jongho mutters, looking at it with confusion painted on his expression.

“Whatever it is, we should just go in there or else..” Hongjoong can hear the growling and screaming from the blackened ones that are probably looking for them throughout the woods.

“We don’t have a choice but to climb!” Yunho exclaimed as he immediately ran.

“That’s true though..” San stated, chuckling after as he lead the way while holding Yeosang’s hand.

It might be weird for them but they can hear some bells chiming as they kept on walking upstairs and when they looked below, they can see some blackened ones on the lower ground but for some kind of reason, the blackened ones _couldn't_ see them at all. To their surprise, the torii gates are filled with lanterns that lights the way up.

“What’s happening?” Wooyoung asks.

 ** _“Just keep on walking,”_** San said in such a chilly voice that it got all of their attention.

“And why are you leading us here as if you knew the area?” Wooyoung asked once again.

The moment that San looked at them, they were surprised to see his eyes turning into different colors. Half of it was red and the half was purple, it even made Mingi gasp as Seonghwa can’t help but glare at him.

“I know that everything is a mess but once that we’ve arrived in the shrine, we’ll talk about it.” San turned his back at them as they kept on walking, **“Trust** **me.”**

“How can I trust someone like you?” Seonghwa snarled at him, holding his wand tightly.

“It’s not actually a choice but an _**order**_ ,” San said and it made the eldest froze, “All of you are in _my_ realm and I can easily kill all of you in a blink of an eye.”

“B-But you wouldn’t do that, right?” Yeosang suddenly asked and San looked at him, seeing that Yeosang has a small smile on his face, **_“You wouldn't do that because you’re kind,_** ** _San.”_**

San can’t help but laugh at the brunette’s statement as he nods, “Of course, Yeosang.”

“Stop arguing, okay?” Hongjoong said as he lets out a sigh, “We’re tired and hungry so we shouldn’t waste any energy.”

“Sorry.” It was all that Seonghwa can mutter before zipping his lips as they continued their way..

The group was silent until they've reached their destination and just like what they’ve been seeing on their way up, the stoned floors are surrounded with red torii gates that leads them to a huge shrine made from cement and wood. Hongjoong stayed alert in case an invader might attack them but to his surprise, he can’t feel a soul aside from their own but he still kept his guard on.

San lets go of Yeosang's hand as he toom a few steps forward before twirling to their directions and grinned at them before a white tail of a fox and fox ears appeared on his head, the human ears disappearing in exchange which made them gasp once again.

 ** _“Welcome to my realm,_** ** _everyone.”_** San greeted them as the red hue in his eyes disappeared and they can only see his purple orbs, “I don’t use this side of me frequently since the shrine is far away from the city but this is quite useful for us now and since it’s located in a realm here in this town, I can summon it anytime in exchange of power.”

“Wait. Y-You..” Jongho's hands kept on shaking.

“I am just _like_ you, someone that isn’t fully mortal.” San casually stated it as if it’s obvious which made Jongho frown.

“You’re not just a fox spirit though,” Seonghwa spat.

“The fact that I'm still a bit of a mortal still stands,” San stated before looking at Yeosang, “Shall we proceed to the shrine?”

“San, how can we trust you?” San looked at Hongjoong with a mischievous glint on his eyes.

“To be honest, the worst decision that we can make in this kind of situation is trusting each other.” San's tail kept on swaying as a small smirk was seen on him, “But we have no other choice than to reveal ourselves, right? I think some people are still hesitating on their abilities so why don’t we get a bit of a ‘getting-to-know-each-other’ tonight and for tomorrow?”

“Sorry for interrupting the drama but I’m hungry,” Mingi suddenly blurted out.

Yunho looked at him with disbelief, “Eat the grass, _you fucking_ _donkey_.”

 _“Stop calling me a fucking donkey!”_ Mingi whined, glaring at the taller male.

“Oh right. Speaking of that, I'm afraid that I can’t serve any meals for all of you.” San apologetically said, “It’s been years since this shrine has been offered by those foolish mortals and the fox spirit that used to live here died a decade ago so I, the current guardian of this place is the one in charge.”

“And you're out of town for years so you really can't take care of your turf?” Wooyoung asked.

“Precisely!” San clasped his hand before turning to Yunho’s direction, “I believe that you can help us out,Yunho.”

“Why me?” Yunho asks as he nervously looked away from the fox spirit.

“Because you can,” San said as he grins, his fangs showing which made Mingi shivered in fear as he hid behind Yunho, _“After all, you’re the one that is responsible for blocking our_ _sensor.”_

“Sensor?” Jongho looks at Yunho.

“Normally, people that isn’t fully mortal can detect the others but ever since this situation happened..” Seonghwa glanced at the tallest, “..I can’t detect any use of magical powers which is weird because the factory’s generator that isn’t working at all was suddenly fueled up.”

“Now that you’ve mentioned it,” Wooyoung looks at Yunho.

“W-What?” Yunho tried to think of a reason but the fact that most of them showed their true selves makes him guilty of hiding it any longer, “I’m sorry.”

“We can actually talk about ourselves later after getting some items in the factory since we literally can’t eat grass,” Seonghwa said before looking at Wooyoung, “We’ll be talking about you too later so brace yourself.”

“Ah, fine. I guess..” Wooyoung mumbled.

“In the mortal realm, it’s still 7 A.M. so it’s kinda early. The time never stops in my realm, I made it go just like how time passes in the mortal realm.” San stated as he wraps his arms on Yeosang’s waist from behind, “You must be starving, Yeosang~”

“Get your hands off him!” Seonghwa hissed.

“What? Are you afraid that I’ll hurt him?” San asks, raising an eyebrow “Trust me. Yeosang is the last person that I’ll ever hurt.”

“I don’t trust you at all,” Seonghwa gripped at his wand tighter.

“I don't understand why are you salty towards me and my kind but let's talk about that later,” San said before nuzzling on Yeosang’s neck.

“What are we going to do anyway?” Jongho asks, looking at all of his hyungs.

“We must get some food from the factory since it’s the nearest that we can go,” San stated, “I suggest that we shouldn’t use our powers too much since the mortal realm is actually lacking of aura and you would get tired if you use too much of it so our weapons can be of use.”

“The blackened ones are all over the woods to locate us so going back through it is risky,” Hongjoong stated as he crossed his arms.

“Aren’t sorcerers supposed to have some kind of spells for flight or something?” San asked as his tail kept on swaying, “Those losers wouldn’t be able to locate us in the air though.”

“I’m a sorcerer specializing in exterminating demons,” Seonghwa made a pressure on the word ‘demons' as he looked at San, “And flight isn’t one of my best suit so I'd rather save my power for useful moments.”

“As much as I can actually fly, I’m scared of heights.” Hongjoong stated as he shook his head, “And I can’t carry anyone because my hands kept on shaking.”

“I can’t do anything related to flight without using light and it’ll attract those blackened ones,” Jongho said as he sheepishly looked away.

“Someone here can summon a broomstick though,” Seonghwa said as he glanced at Mingi before smiling michievously, “Am I right, _witch boy_?”

“Isn’t a male witch supposed to be called as a warlock?” Hongjoong asks.

“Nah. He's more of a witch,” Seonghwa shrugs.

“Speaking of summoning something, Yunho is quite useful when it comes to flight.” San lets out a high pitched laugh that resembles a fox’s sound.

“Oh no. No. No. No.” Yunho shook his head immediately, “The goddess would definitely question me for summoning the _griffin_!”

“ _Goddess?”_ Yeosang asks.

“Ah shit!” Yunho slapped himself for letting those words slip out of his mouth before screaming for a few seconds and took a deep breath, “I give up. Okay. Just like all of you, I’m not actually a pure mortal. I’m a mixture of a mortal and a guardian of the forest. More like.. a goddess’ guardian.”

“Well, that was lit.” Jongho commented.

 _“Are you all aware of Artemis?”_ Yunho asks.

Mingi raised his hand eagerly, “Oh! Yes! Yes! I know her! _I play Fate Grand/Order!_ ”

A bow designed with gold, silver and diamonds appeared on his right hand with an arrow on the left one before aiming at Mingi, _“I swear to god.._ ** _you fucking donkey!_** _”_

“H-Hey!” Mingi immediately casted a barrier as the arrow broke, “Calm down!”

“Stop horsing around then!” Yunho hissed, glaring at the tall male.

 _“Calm down,”_ Seonghwa said and just like magic, both of them did calm down with Seonghwa's motherly acts.

“My clan serves as a guardian for Artemis and I am actually one of her favorite to the point that she have gifted me a lot of blessings,” Yunho said, smiling genuinely at them and the others are looking at him in awe, “I can talk about it later but I’m actually worried because summoning a Griffin is quite shady for a guardian living in the mortal realm and the Goddess might get mad at me.”

“Yunho. Please?” Seonghwa is doing his best to convince the younger male.

“Well, I had a hunch that she knew what was about to happen though. She gave me blessings in impulse saying that someone is about to happen and she won’t let her favorite guardian get in trouble,” Yunho sheepishly said, “So whatever.”

“Thank you, Yunho.” Seonghwa smiled at the taller in which Yunho smiled back.

“So Wooyoung-hyung, since Yunho revealed his hidden identity to us. Can you spill the tea about yours?” Jongho suddenly asks.

“Me?” Wooyoung pointed at himself before chuckling, “I ain’t special like Yunho. I’m just someone that can use dark magic.”

“Dark magic?” Seonghwa asks.

“You won’t trust me if I tell you,” Wooyoung nervously chuckles.

“I will trust you,” Yeosang blurted out as he kept on staring at Wooyoung, “No matter what you are, I will trust you.”

“Shut up, _traitor_. I don't need your trust,” Wooyoung spat.

“Now, now. Are we ready to go downstairs once again?” San said as he took a deep breath.

“After climbing that fucking ladder, we’re going downwards again?!” Mingi complained as he crouched, “My feet hurts.”

“I can make this easier for all of us so you better summon that broom of yours and carry the most lightweight person as Yunho summons that griffin to carry three more people.” San stated as he opened a portal that leads to the same place where they saw the stairs, “Prepare to take a leap then fly immediately because the blackened ones are actually nearby.”

“Hey. What about the two people that will be left behind?” Seonghwa asks as he looked at San still wrapped around Yeosang, “I will not let you stay here with Yeosang!”

“We weren’t planning to stay behind, I’ll carry him.” A flashing light made them close their eyes and at the moment that they opened it, they saw Yeosang sitting on a huge white fox which seems to be San, “I’ll carry him all the way there.”

“You've got to be kidding me,” Mingi gasps as he ran towards San and touched his fur before hugging him, “Ah! You're so fluffy! Take me with you!”

“I can’t carry three more people,” San replies, rejecting Mingi’s request “I’m still young and I can carry Yeosang since he’s kind of a lightweight.”

“ _Unfair_! I want to ride a fluffy fox like you! Not my think broomstick! I'll feel safe with you! Not with my fucking broomstick!” Mingi whines.

“Sorry, Mingi.” San laughs.

“Nobody needs to carry me around though. I can manage myself,” Wooyoung assured them as he shook his head, “So Mingi can ride with you!”

“Are you sure?” Mingi's eyes seems to sparkle with the thought that he wouldn’t use his broomstick.

“Yes. In fact, I can carry someone with me too. Two, in fact!” Wooyoung grins at them.

“Then Yeosang should—”

“No.” Wooyoung immediately rejected Seonghwa’s idea, “Jongho can come with me!”

“Sure.” the youngest replies quickly.

“Let’s go!” San said as he looked at them.  
  
  


Yunho took a deep breath as his eyes turned into green while chanting something in a foreign language and a portal appeared as a griffin went out of it, standing proudly and majestic. Yunho went in it to give it a pat and ran his hands to its fur before getting in it and gestured to Seonghwa and Hongjoong to follow in which the eldest immediately complied.

San, on the other hand, have Yeosang and behind him was Mingi which was grinning widely and talking about that one of his dreams when he was a child is to ride on a fluffy animal. All of them looked at Wooyoung as the black-haired male kneeled on the ground before a huge summoning circle appeared on the ground, startling the fox spirit and the griffin to leap away in it.

A huge dragon appeared in front of them, making Mingi screech once again but this time, Yunho’s screech resonates with him. Seonghwa took his wand in impulse, ready to cast something against it when he identified what it is. Yeosang just looked in awe what’s front of him as the dragon lets out a roar. 

Wooyoung looked at Seonghwa in such a sad way before looking away, “I knew that you’ll be giving me that look. _I’m sorry for being like_ _this_.”

 _ **“You’re a necromancer,”**_ Seonghwa gritted on his teeth, “What if you’re behind all of this shit?”

“I promise you that I wasn’t,” Wooyoung shook his head in denial.

“How can I believe you?” Seonghwa’s words seems like venom that made the black-haired male flinch, “When you’re nothing but a creature of the dark? A filthy summoner?!”

“Please don’t..” Yeosang immediately got off San as he ran and stopped in front of Wooyoung while spreading his arms as if he’s protecting the younger male _“Stop saying mean stuff about my_ _bestfriend_ _!”_

Wooyoung froze as Yeosang said those words and he swore that he can hear some bells chiming as if it’s something that’s nostalgic and he found himself in a flashback of that psychopath holding Yeosang as it kept on insulting the dying child version of Yeosang.

**_“Stop saying mean stuff about my_ ** **_bestfriend_ ** **_!”_ ** _He can hear his younger self screaming with all his might._

“ _Youngie_?” He gasped when Yeosang tapped him and the brunette seems to be worried.

“Yeosang, stay away from him.” Wooyoung can hear Seonghwa warning him.

“No. I trust him, Seonghwa-hyung.” Wooyoung couldn’t believe what he’s hearing right now, “Even when everyone turns their back at Wooyoung, I’ll still trust him with all of my life. _He’s my_ _bestfriend_.”

Wooyoung clenched his jaw as he looked at Yeosang, “Stop pitying me!”

“I’m not pitying you, Youngie.” Yeosang said as he smiled a bit, “As a proof of it, I’ll come with you. Jongho can join Mingi on San.”

“Wait! Yeosang!” San was about to complain but one assuring glance from Yeosang made him sigh in defeat, “Alright.”

“If you’re sure of that then let me cast a spell on you for protection,” Seonghwa mutters something and a bracelet made from pearls appeared on Yeosang’s left wrist.

 _“You really_ _don_ _’t trust me..”_ Wooyoung muttered as he looked down.

“Stop worrying too much, Seonghwa-hyung. I can sense when Yeosang is in danger..” San lets out a chuckle, **“We’re connected to each** **other.”**

“What is that supposed to mean?” Hongjoong asked out of the blue.

“I’ll tell you the details later! For now! We must gather some resources!” San beamed before leaping on the portal.

“Wooyoung, let’s go.” Yeosang held the black-haired male’s hand gently.

“W-Whatever.” The undead dragon crouched down as both of them climbed up, “If you fall then it’s your fault for not clinging on the dragon too much.”

“I’ll cling on you instead,” Yeosang casually said, hugging the black-haired male tightly.

“H-Hey!” The younger male tried to get Yeosang’s grip out of him.

“I’ll fall if I won’t cling to you, Youngie.” Yeosang stated, “Sorry.”

“Ah! Whatever!” Wooyoung lets out a frustrated whine before the dragon immediately went out of the portal.  
  
  


As they’ve touched the ground, they leaped until they’re flying towards the sky and noticed how the moon is colored as red as blood and how the skies seems to be starless behind the dark clouds that seems to be preventing them on escaping through the sky. From the sky, they can see the blackened ones as if they’re ants and noticed how a lot of them are scattered throughout the whole town.

But for now, what they should focus on is the resources that they need and surviving on their own.


	13. • t w e l v e •

       THEY immediately landed to the factory’s rooftop, the undead dragon immediately disappearing into bits as Wooyoung and Yeosang was on their feet once again. He can see his friends getting uncomfortable with the changes aside from Mingi, which seems to be happy on getting a ride on a fluffy fox as he kept on hugging San’s fox form.  
  
  


“Mingi, let go of me now. I’m going to transform back into a human,” San warns as Mingi backs off.

“Thanks, man!” Mingi still can’t remove the grin on his face.

“Shall we proceed?” Hongjoong suddenly asks as he looked at all of them.

“Sure, we need to go back as soon as possible too.” San immediately turned back into human but instead of the clothes that he’s wearing a few hours ago, it turned into a white and red temple clothes as his fox ears and tail was still evident, making Mingi grin wider because of the tail, “Oh. And the moment that someone touches my tail, _I’m going to rip you into_ _pieces._ ”

Mingi immediately whimpered as he took a few steps backward, “O-Okay.’

“Pay attention to your surroundings,” Hongjoong told them in shushed tone as he silently opened the door leading them to the lower floors.

“I can hear some growlings in the lower floors,” San muttered as his ears perked up.

Mingi couldn’t help but bit his lip to stop himself on squealing as he held on Yunho’s shoulders which hissed at him, _“Shut it, you fucking_ _donkey.”_

“But isn't he cute?” Mingi whispers.

“Can you keep your attention on the surroundings instead of me? Yunho is getting pissed off again,” San said as he looked at Mingi before glancing at Yunho, “Take it easy on Mingi, hyung.”

Mingi, which seems to be unaware of Yunho's behavior flinched as he looked towards the older male that immediately looked away. Seonghwa just sighed, _they'll be needing to clear everything when they get back to that realm_.

“Hush,” he scolded the youngest members as he held on the sniper tightly.

As they arrived on the lower floors, they couldn’t hear a single step as the dimmed lights blocks their eyesight except from San which seems to see clearly despite the darkness that blocks the other’s eyesight.

“I can’t see a fucking thing,” Jongho muttered.

“Yunho.” Yunho immediately understood what Hongjoong is trying to imply as he used his ability and caused the generator to work as the lights went back “Thank you, Yunho.”

“That’s so cool!” Mingi exclaimed.

“Pay attention. With the lights back on, the blackened ones will get curious and wander around the factory.” Jongho reminded them as they nodded, “Should we get some of our stuff in this floor since our rooms are in here?”

“We can also get some weapons and ammos in the weapon room!” San chirps.

“The weapon room is in the second floor while our rooms are in this floor,” Wooyoung, which was keeping his silence started talking that made everyone look at him, “The last thing that we should do is scavenge for food in the ground floor but the blackened ones are most likely to roam around there.”

“We need to distract them,” Hongjoong stated as he looked at the eldest member, “You can cause fires like that, right?”

“Yes. I’ll do it for all of you,” Seonghwa curtly replied, nodding once.

“So this is the plan. We’ll be getting some of our stuff in the rooms then we’ll be meeting up here in the stairs so we can proceed on the lower floor for the weapons and after that, prepare yourself on fighting the blackened ones. We will go to the storage room and grab some bottled waters and food.” Hongjoong said as his eyes turned pink, “Are we clear?”

“Yes.” they said in unison, immediately understanding Hongjoong’s plan and with the help of his leadership abilities as a Valkyrie.

“Let’s split up now,” Hongjoong dismissed the meeting as he immediately ran to his room.

The others did the same as San took Yeosang’s hand as they went to their shared room and for a reason, it seems that no one opened their room aside from them before invading the town’s library. Yeosang immediately opened his luggage and put some of his clothes in his huge bag along with some of the stuff with sentimental value for him. He looks at San which seems to take some of his clothes and _just_ Shiber.

“Is that what you’re going to bring? That's few,” Yeosang remarks.

“I can always buy new clothes and shoes. _But_ _Shiber_ _is_ _ **irreplaceable**_ _so I’ll bring him whenever and wherever_ ,” San said as he hugged the plush before putting it inside his bag.

“You really like that plush,” Yeosang stated as he smiled a bit.

“Yes, I do.” San replies as a small smile was also seen on his face yet Yeosang can sense that it’s such a genuine one, _“Shiber_ _was given to me by a special_ _someone.”_

“I see.” Yeosang immediately ended their conversation, not prying on the Shiber topic any longer.

“How about you? Why aren’t you bringing your drones?” San asked.

“As much as I treasure them, I only need the clothes, a pair of shoes and snacks.” Yeosang muttered as he looked at his drones, “I have to let go of some stuff because they won’t fit in the bag.”

“Oh.” San smiled sadly as he ruffled Yeosang’s hand, “Let’s go?”

As Yeosang nod, both of them made their way back and saw their friends. Just like them, most of them just brought the essential ones except Mingi. Mingi who seems to bring all of his luggage.

“So how are you going to carry that, _bitchstick_?” Yunho sassed, raising an eyebrow.

“But all of these are gifts from my family! And the clothes too! I can't just leave them! Leaving it means that I don’t treasure my family’s gifts!” Mingi huffs.

“So you’re gonna slow us down with your baggage instead?” Yunho stated as he smirked.

“I don’t know why are you pissed off but if I’ve done something then I’m sorry, okay?” Mingi can’t help but blurt it out because of the offensive words that Yunho had been saying as he looked away.

“Hey, calm down.” Hongjoong immediately stepped in, “You don’t need to fight over this. Let’s put our stuff in the rooftop as we get the weapons, alright?”

“But—” Mingi was about to retort but Hongjoong gave him an apologetic and he sighed in defeat, pouting as he look away on Yunho “Okay.”

Just like what Hongjoong ordered, they’ve went to the rooftop to drop their luggage before proceeding to the second floor where the weapon room is and they’ve been welcomed with some blackened ones that San immediately ripped in half as Jongho attacked as well. As they entered the weapon room, it was still just like how it is—not a single weapon was touched by other people.

“If you’re curious why no blackened one seems to be able to enter some rooms, I actually put some talisman that can ward off evil spirits and any evil elements away from the room.” Jongho immediately explained, “Though creatures of the dark that are stronger than me can enter this room.”

“So that explains why San, Wooyoung and Mingi can enter.” Seonghwa deadpanned.

“I am not a bad person though,” Mingi says, pouting at Seonghwa “I won’t do anything bad at all. Mom and Dad will be mad at me and will ground me in the underworld if I do.”

“We shouldn’t waste time and get some weapons as soon as possible,” Yunho cuts them off on their conversation, bumping Mingi on purpose as he took some ammos and put it on his machine gun.  
  
  
  
  


Mingi wants to retort but before he was able to let go of his remaining patience, Hongjoong tapped his shoulder and shook his head. Mingi took a deep breath as he just nodded in dismay before doing his job just like the others, he doesn’t know why Yunho is acting like that but he doesn’t like it at all. Yunho is usually warm, not this cold.

“Are they alright?” Wooyoung whispered at Hongjoong.

Hongjoong just shrugged, “Who knows? I’ll let them talk about it later.”

“Okay.” Wooyoung went to grab a few daggers and a small bottle that was confined in a drawer before putting it on his pocket.  
  
  
  


And as they finished rummaging the room for the weapons that they’ll be needing, they immediately went near the stairs and they can hear the growling and the nonstop ‘Eve..’ from the blackened ones. Hongjoong looked at them and he can’t help but feel bad— _doubt, distrust, worry, despair,_ and _longing_ were the only things that he can see in their expressions.  
  


“Listen to me, everyone.” Hongjoong took a deep breath before suddenly stretching both of his hands towards them, **“We’re friends, right?”**

“What?” Seonghwa asks.

“We’re friends, right? Ever since we’re young,” Hongjoong said as he smiled at them in such a sad way that Mingi flinched.

Yunho nodded, “Y-Yes.”

“Then why are you all like that?” Hongjoong asked, “Not trusting each other, doubting and arguing nonstop.”

“Well..” Yunho immediately looked away, “I can’t tell you yet.”

“Then, will you be able to tell us later?” Hongjoong asks and Yunho nodded which made Hongjoong smile in relief before looking at Seonghwa, “How about you? Seonghwa, you’re one of the kind-hearted person that I’ve known yet with the way that you’re acting, it’s like you’re not the Seonghwa that I know. Park Seonghwa isn’t like that at all, **where’s my** **bestfriend** **?** ”

Seonghwa flinched at Hongjoong’s statement, feeling an ache on his chest as he saw Hongjoong’s pained expression before looking down “I-I’m sorry for acting like this, _Joongie_. Just like Yunho, I couldn’t tell you why right now.”

“I understand. I just hope that you’ll enlighten us later,” Hongjoong said before proceeding to Wooyoung’s direction, “How about you, Wooyoungie? When will you reconcile with Yeosang?”

“Hyung, not now.” Wooyoung immediately shook his head, “This is not an important problem at all. We can talk about this after all of this.”

“I’m sorry for saying this but what if this is your only chance on reconciling with him? What if something bad happens to him? What are you going to do?” Hongjoong asks as he saw Wooyoung flinched, “I’m doing my best to think positive but worst case scenarios can happen anytime such as death. What if one of you dies?”

“We won’t,” Wooyoung said with gritted teeth as he looked at Yeosang, “H-He might be an airhead and doesn’t know a thing happening around here but he isn’t a dumbass that will let himself die while we’re in a tight situation.”

“And how are you sure of that?” Hongjoong asked, pink eyes brightening as he kept on asking.

“Because I know that he’s like that, selfless as heck. He have been like that ever since we’re young, always giving and not caring about himself. And that’s why I’m here, hyung. I’m here to make sure that he’s doing fine, Hongjoong-hyung.” Wooyoung replied, clenching his fists “And that’s what I'm doing now, assuring that he’ll be able to do some stuff on his own especially when I can’t be with him anytime, I’m making sure that he’s safe.”

“Alright,” Hongjoong smiled in delight as his eyes turned into mild pink as Wooyoung gasped, blushing furiously.

“You literally used your ability on me!” Wooyoung whined as he covered his face.

“I just had to,” Hongjoong replied as he looked at Yeosang, “There you go, Yeosang. He doesn’t hate you and your words kept on reaching him out so don’t give up on our stubborn Wooyoungie.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Yeosang nodded.

“Moving on, we’re gonna raid downstairs.” Hongjoong took both of his cutlass as he raised it, “Eight makes one team?”

They nodded and screamed in unison, “Eight makes one team! Fighting!”

“But I think the 'One us' cheer is better though..” Mingi mumbled and he received a smack on the head from Yunho, “Ow! What was that for?!”  
  


And just like what they’re expecting, a huge number of blackened ones are on the ground floor and on the moment that they’re on their sight, they’ve started to run towards their direction. Some of them even fired using guns and Seonghwa was quick enough to make a barrier for all of them.

“Seonghwa, cast a fire spell now. Jongho, San and Mingi should get the needed items in the storage room while Wooyoung, Yunho and I should distract these blackened ones,” Hongjoong ordered before looking at Yeosang, “Stay here with Seonghwa, Yeosang.”

“Aye-aye, captain!” Yunho cheekily replies as he took his machine gun out and fired towards the blackened ones, hitting them in the head for a sure kill.  
  
  


Wooyoung opened a portal to the ground where hands suddenly held towards the blackened ones’ feet as Hongjoong ran towards the blackened ones, slashing their heads with both of the cutlass on his hands before they can even react. Hongjoong gave a thumbs up on the younger male which seems to beam with their leader’s actions and Seonghwa glanced at the black-haired male, feeling bad on saying mean stuff towards this ray of sunshine.  
  


Seonghwa had been acting mean towards his friends just because they’ve been blessed with powers and abilities that they didn’t even wanted, they wanted to be normal and that’s why they still kept on acting like onee despite being different. They just want to be normal— just like him.  
  


Seonghwa was into his thoughts that when Hongjoong tapped him, he can see Jongho, Mingi and San carrying some huge bag filled with stuff and maybe it’s on his imagination but iy seems that Mingi carried a rice cooker and a microwave. But his attention turned to San which was looking at him with those michievous glint in his eyes and he frowned, the blond seems to know a lot about what’s happening to them— barely even reacting on the first time that he saw a blackened one or not reacting at all towards the unexpected stuff.  
  
  


They ran upstairs until they’ve reached the rooftop as Yunho closed the door yet the banging from the blackened ones is too strong that any moment, the door might collapse so they immediately carried all their items as they looked at San.

“Are we going to fly again towards the mountain?” Yunho asks.

“We can but summoning in the mortal realm can take you a few minutes or probably an hour or two especially if it’s a dragon,” San casually stated as he grins, “Luckily, I summoned the portal nearby.”

“Where?” Seonghwa asked.

“ _There_.” San pointed downwards and when they looked through the railings, they saw the portal in the middle of the air, probably between the fourth and third floor of this factory.

“Oh no.” Mingi immediately stepped backwards, “No. Nope. Non. No way. Yada. Andwae. No. No. No in alien language. No in underworld language. Just no.”

“Stop being a pussy and get your ass here,” Yunho hissed at the tall male.

Mingi shook his head, “I have acrephobia!”

“It’s acrophobia, you twat!” Yunho replied.

“Can you please jump already because the portal wouldn’t be able to last long and I’m not that strong to cast an another one in just a minute or two?” San stated, glaring at their tallest friends in annoyance.

“Holy shit..” Hongjoong’s hands and probably even his knees kept on shaking.

“Let’s go?” Seonghwa suddenly said as he crossed over the railings, “Joongie?”

“Together?” Hongjoong asks.

“Yes.” Seonghwa grinned.

Hongjoong took a deep breath, “A-Alright.”

“Then off you go!”  
  
  
  


San pushed the two which caused them to fall, hearing their screams as their falling selves entered the portal and disappeared, Yunho's face paled as he looked at San as he shook his head in fear.

“Oh my god!” Mingi kept on screeching as Jongho carried him despite carrying two huge bag along with this giant buffoon and jumped, entering the portal, “Mom! Dad! Ah!”

They can hear Mingi's nonstop screeching and it took all of their restraint not to laugh at the tall male’s misery as Yunho shrugged before looking at the trio that was left, “I should be following those dorks by now. Ta-ta~”

Yunho jumped immediately as Wooyoung's hand was suddenly taken by Yeosang which seems to be giddy about this weird situation, “What?”

“Let’s jump together?” Yeosang said,  tilting his head as he waits for the younger male’s approval.

“It’s not like I asked you to jump with me!” Wooyoung hissed.

“But this is kind of cool. You know? Like double suicide?” Yeosang stated as he smiles a bit, “Dying with your beloved one.”

“W-What?” Wooyoung’s face was immediately painted by red as he blushed furiously, “And double suicide isn’t cool!”

“Now, now. Stop the chattering and go~” San pushed both of them as he can hear Wooyoung’s high-pitch scream that kept on clinging to Yeosang which was laughing that caused Wooyoung and San to froze, “Sangie laughed.”  
  
  
  
  


The moment that Wooyoung and Yeosang managed to arrive on the fox spirit realm, San immediately jumped as he saw the door was ruined by the blackened ones. _Too late, bitches._ That’s what the michievous fox have said as he arrived in his own realm. And he can’t help but laugh at the sight that welcomed him.  
  
  


“F-F-Fuck you, San!” Mingi kept on shivering in fear as he sprawled himself on the ground, “Ground, I love you so fucking much. I won’t leave you. I’ll stay with you.”

“We’re never doing that again,” Hongjoong said as he sat on the floor while hugging his knees.

“There, there. It’s alright.” Yeosang still kept on comforting the traumatized Wooyoung.

“Now that we’re back, we should prepare some dinner!” San chirps as everyone looked at him— some were glares from the scared people.

“I’ll cook but unfortunately, there isn’t any equipment that we can use and no electricity,” Seonghwa said.

“I’ve brought us a rice cooker and a microwave!” Mingi beamed as he took it from the huge bag.

“Dumbass, Seonghwa-hyung already said that there’s no electricity here!” Yunho stated, facepalming on his friend’s action.

“We can start a fire using my ability though,” Seonghwa said as he looked at San, “I’ll be needing some firewood though.”

“Oh!” Jongho’s face brightened as he clasped his hand, “Just like a camping trip!”

“Indeed. Let’s have chicken and some beef for dinne—” Hongjoong suddenly stopped as he looked at San in disbelief, “Dinner? I thought we left around morning?”

“Oh. I forgot to tell you this but summoning a portal that isn’t on the fox spirit’s sacred mountains is actually like an eight hour travel,” San said as his tail kept on swaying back and forth, “We actually jumped around 9 A.M. and in the mortal realm, it’s around 5 P.M. so we should be preparing dinner!”

“What the hell?” Yunho stated, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh please. It’s like that when you visit your Goddess too, right?” San stated as he crossed his arms.

“Well, now that you’ve mentioned that. It’s quite accurate since it took me around five hours just to get into the Underworld even just for a few minutes,” Mingi said as he nodded in acknowledgement.

“Okay. Rest for now, boys.” Hongjoong said, “Seonghwa and Yunho will be preparing the dinner as you rest. I’ll be getting some firewood with San.”

“Alright.” the boys said as Hongjoong gave them a small smile before looking at San, _“We have to talk, San.”_


	14. • t h i r t e e n •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Will be doing this in here because y’all might kill me after reading this chapter lmao
> 
> So the original draft for this was actually more than 16K and I literally had to reread and cut some stuff such as Mingi telling a lot of stuff about his Goddess and Jongho with the family thing so it became a 7.1K chapter and I literally vomited my love for Greek Mythology and Demonology here so yeah. Also, 72 demon pillars is related to Solomon and the reason why this chapter was delayed is because I was picking between Marchocias, Dantalion, Sitri, Bael and Belial for almost two days.
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, I’m sorry for what you’re about to read. And I oop—

****

       THEY sat near the bonfire when they finished eating as Mingi lets out a yawn as he pinched himself, trying his best to stay awake. And Yeosang never left Wooyoung’s side, knowing that the black-haired male is uncomfortable with their current situation. Everyone seems to be waiting for a signal and that made Hongjoong impatient with the deafening silence.

“Okay. I believe that we should be talking to each other right now, am I right?” Hongjoong said as he took a coin out, “The ones that can get it right can save themselves on being the first one to talk about themselves and the loser will be the second one to talk about it since I’m going first.”

“Flip a coin seems to be a good idea,” Seonghwa said, agreeing with his bestfriend.

Hongjoong flipped the coin as he took it, covering it with his spare hand “Head or tails?”

“Head.” San, Seonghwa and Yeosang said while Mingi, Yunho and Wooyoung stated the latter.

“It's a head.” Hongjoong casually answers as San, Seonghwa and Yeosang nodded before the redhead flipped the coin once again before covering it, “Head or tails?”

“Tails?” Mingi said, not sure of his own answer.

“Tails.” Wooyoung casually answered.

“Head.” Yunho replies.

“Tails.” Hongjoong stated as he showes it towards them before smiling at Yunho, “Prepare yourself, you’re going next.”

“Fine,” Yunho mumbled.

Hongjoong stood up as everyone looked at him, “All of us except Yeosang, since he seems to have an amnesia or something, know each other for a long time. Ever since we’re in pre-school but after all the revelations, I think that we should introduce ourselves once again so I’m going first. Hello everyone, my name is Hongjoong. And I’m from a clan of valkyries, I’m half-valkyrie and half-human which is really rare for my clan because valkyries are supposed to be woman yet their powers was blessed to me.”

“I’m not that special though I can see and hear better than other people and I can lead them and with a few effort, control them in a way that I want to. Just like when I’ve made Wooyoung blurt out those words a while ago, I can make people say honest statements too. Along with some strength and a possession of my soul weapon, a spear.. if I’m using my valkyrie powers but if I’m a mortal then I’m your weak college student dude that wants to lie down on his couch to watch some netflix series,” Hongjoong added, “Aside from that, would you like to ask something else?”

“Hyung, have you seen other valkyries?” Mingi asks, “Are they really beautiful maidens just like how the myths have been identifying them?”

“Are you dumb or just plain stupid?” Yunho hissed, raising an eyebrow towards Mingi “Of course, he does. He is from a clan of valkyries. Duh.”

“Meanie!” Mingi pouted as he crossed his arms.

Hongjoong chuckled, “Of course, I've seen them. And yes, they’re beautiful but can literally crush your head with one grip.”

“Oh.” Mingi’s face paled.

“Any questions?” Hongjoong asked as he looked around.

“I have a question!” San stated, raising both of his hands and waving them cutely “Valkyries are known for precognition too, right? Then did you had a foresight of what might happen in the future? In our situation?”

“I’m afraid, I haven’t. This is actually weird because I can see a few days in the future of what might happen especially with the risky decisions but this time, I couldn’t do it at all.” Hongjoong gloomily said, “And using that can take up a lot of strength for a half-half like me.”

 _“How are you?”_ Yeosang suddenly asked which made Hongjoong flinched, “How are you as a valkyrie?”

“Ah, I’m aware that I’m a rare case so the others are really hateful when it comes to me. Sometimes, I feel like I don’t belong there at all. I've lived on a strict family with a bunch of rules and additional ones for me just because I’m _special_ ,” Hongjoong said as he looked down, “Other valkyries want me dead because I’m a nuisance in their eyes, a male valkyrie. They don’t want me at all so I did my best on attaining the normal life, not using my abilities at all. That is why I’m hesitant to use it, it’s not like I hate it but I’m preventing myself to think about their hate towards me.”

As Hongjoong sat down, Seonghwa immediately hugged his bestfriend for comfort and it’s Yunho’s turn to stand up and looked at them “So it’s my turn already. Hello, I’m Jeong Yunho. And just like what I’ve told you, I’m a guardian of the goddess, Artemis. I’m a half-human since my father is fully mortal yet my mom was one of the goddess’ faerie. Regarding my abilities, I’m one of the blessed one by the beloved Goddess. Strength? I’ve got it. Intellect? I’ve already earned it with my hardwork on schoolworks and lessons. Weapon training? Got it. Magical powers? Got it also. Summoning mythical creatures? It can tire me out but I can summon mythical creatures too, dragons can usually make me tired just by summoning them but I can do that.”

“Our gifted baby!” Seonghwa said as he grinned.

“Aside from that, my main ability is actually using the power of nature. I can revive plants and animals in my own accord, let the plants grow or heal anything that is related to nature. But using too much powers can shorten my mortal life and if I want to live young forever then I have to give it up and become a full-time guardian,” Yunho added, “But that means that no romance and intimate relationship with anyone or else, Artemis might curse my whole existence. Not that she will do that though, she loves me as if I’m her own child.”

“I have a question.” Wooyoung raised his hand and the tallest male nodded in acknowledgement, “I've heard that Artemis is a brutal woman then she must’ve heard about your father? Why isn’t he suffering from a curse or something?”

Yunho flinched at the sudden question, “Mom loves my Dad despite his questionable acts, she loves him dearly and the beloved Goddess is aware of that. As much as she wanted to curse him after all that he did to Mom and me, she knows that it’ll hurt my Mom’s emotions so she didn’t. She might be ruthless but she knows what _love_ and _dedication_ means, Wooyoung.”

“Your dad is an asshole,” Wooyoung grunted, “Just because he is a head chief of the town’s police doesn’t mean that he should use violence to both of you.”

“Well, he’s good as dead now.” Yunho deadpanned, “I just wished that I could’ve been the one that killed him, not a blackened one.”

“Isn’t that going to make your Goddess mad at you?” Hongjoong asked.

“Oh no, Hongjoong-hyung. If it wasn’t for my Mom, Artemis could’ve made my dad suffer until his last breath so she would be proud of me for doing it in her sake,” Yunho said as he smirked.

“You’re scary,” Mingi whimpers, looking away at Yunho “D-Do you hate your father that much?”

“What?” Yunho asks.

“I-I mean, families aren't supposed to be like that. Right?” Mingi replies, looking away from the older male “Hating each other, inflicting violence and wishing that they’re dead. T-There must’ve been a reason why your Dad became like that, right?”

“What do you even know? You’ve been born into a loving family that dotes on you every single time, Mingi. _You don’t know anything at all_ ,” Yunho spat.

“Then let me know!” Mingi exclaimed, shocking everyone, “Let me know so you can share the pain with me! Enlighten me so I can help you through tough times! We’re friends yet you kept on hiding stuff from me.”

“You don’t need to,” Yunho mutters, “I don’t want to ruin your paradise-like world.”

“My life isn’t that good as you thought it would be!” Mingi replies, “Every single one of us had it rough.”

“Hey there, calm down.” Hongjoong tried to calm everyone as he looked at Yunho, “Yunho, take it easy.”

“Hey! Hey! Stop the drama and answer this question,” Jongho suddenly butted in as he raised his hand, “You're the one responsible for blocking our sensor on magic, right? And also for the generator’s energy?”

“Y-Yes.” Yunho replied, nodding at the youngest “I am the one responsible for that. The moment I knew that I’m going to use my powers, I immediately activated the blocker so no one can identify me. As much as I look innocent, I’m aware that I’m not the only one that isn’t fully mortal in this town. And I’m right about it!”

“Yunho, I have a question.” Yeosang said as he raised his hand, “The first time that I’ve seen you was when you tried to hide me from a blackened one which was your father and you looked scared. C-Can I ask _why_?”

“You see, Dad is not your typical father. He used to be nice but he started inflicting violence when Mom disappears on some nights and went home before the sun rises and Dad thought that she’s having an affair,” Yunho said, scratching his cheek “Mom never wanted to tell him the truth, that Mom was summoned in the Goddess’ paradise and that made Dad violent. At first, he would just say mean stuff about Mom but it worsen especially during the time that the Goddess is in need of guardians and Mom is the most trustworthy one. Slaps turning into punches and before I even get to know about it, I got involved.”

“He would accuse me of being other men’s son and hurt me also. Mom would shield it but whenever Mom is gone, Dad kept on hitting me despite my cries and pleas. A few years later, Mom decided to take me to the Goddess’ paradise and introduced me to her. She was stunning and definitely the most beautiful woman that I’ve ever seen next to Mom,” Yunho smiled sadly as he continued, “She immediately blessed me and awakened my faerie self, taught me the basics and showed me some of the wonders. It was a fun time but the moment that we came home, Dad was drunk and furious that the moment we stepped in the house, Dad immediately kicked my Mom. He kept on hitting her and I was itching to use my powers against him but the look that Mom gave me was horrible. She kept on enduring everything and when she was just limp on the floor while crying, it was my turn for the pain. _I endured it, I gritted my teeth and kept my mouth shut._ I did it for Mom and if it wasn’t for her then I would’ve hurt that bastard back.”

“You should've asked for help,” Mingi said as he looked at Yunho, feeling bad on the older male’s past.

“My Dad’s the head chief of the town’s police for more than a decade, no one would believe us and we did that but the others just said that it’s a normal argument of a family. I can’t believe what they’ve said, such a bunch of insensitive shits!” Yunho hissed, clenching his fists in annoyance “And just like that, I was trained by my Mother and the Goddess herself which is such a rare opportunity. I learned a lot of spells and received lots and lots of blessings from the Goddess, I even had the urge to stay in that place forever but Mom wouldn’t like that. As much as she gets hurt on Dad, she just loves him so much.”

“Yunho..” Mingi can't help but feel bad towards his friend.

“And the dreadful day of my life has come, the Goddess’ paradise was attacked that time and Mom was one of the front-line warriors and she was so injured that time. But when she came back, Dad was so mad and they’ve argued and she pushed Mom in the stairs. I immediately ran out of the closet that I’m hiding that time to approach my Mom but she wasn’t moving at all, I panicked when I can’t feel her life force anymore and cried. I tried using my powers on her but it wasn’t working at all, we couldn’t revive a dead faerie that Death already has its grip on it. Dad was the one responsible for her death yet you know what he said, he said that if I tell a single soul on what happened, he won’t hesitate to kill me or my grandparents on the other side of the town.” Yunho’s hands are shaking in fear and anger, “In fear that my grandparents would get involve, I kept my mouth shut. The only one that I can talk to it about was the Goddess herself and despite my grandparents being faeries as well, they’ve given their powers up for the mortal life and is already grieving for my Mom. I don’t want them to get involved with that rotten bastard so after the funeral, I moved out and lived with my grandparents, severing our ties as father and son. I did my best to avoid and ignore his existence and our last meeting was before this incident.”

“It was the time that I’ve met Seonghwa-hyung and we infiltrated the police station for weapons along with Wooyoung and Hongjoong-hyung. While the other police are fighting against the blackened ones, he was on his way towards the helicopter on the rooftop as he escape on his own but I’ve caught him and he was mocking me that he will leave me and even threatened to kill me with his gun and I’ve had enough,” Yunho added as he grinned in such a devilish way, “With a right spell, the helicopter exploded in front of him. Seeing him in despair is such a sight, with his only chance of escaping gone in a blink of an eye made him like that. At that moment, every single living police was probably dead and turned into a blackened one which was on the way to the rooftop and that’s the chance for me to activate the blocker and made myself invisible for the blackened ones’ eyesight except from him.”

“And I’ve watched as the blackened ones arrived and he kept on firing towards them until he ran out of bullets and that’s the time for the blackened ones to pounce at him and bit him, scratch him, hit him with the weapon in their hands as he cry in pain and looked towards my direction, crying my name as he plead for help.” Yunho lets out a chuckle as he continued his story, “I watched him crawling towards my direction and in front of me to hold my feet but to his dismay, he couldn’t touch me at all because of my ability. He tried to grab my feet as he cried my name again and again for help and I just watched him as life was draining outta him and before he lets out his last breath, I kneeled towards him and raised my middle finger as I tell him _**‘How does it feel to be the one that’s beaten up, huh? Karma bit you sooner than I thought'**_ and spat at his face before jumping out of the building to meet-up with the hyungs.”

“Yunho..” Mingi grabbed Yunho’s hand.

“I'm the worst, right? But he deserves that,” Yunho said as his whole body was shaking, “I did nothing wrong.”

“Yunho..” Mingi immediately pulled Yunho so he can sit beside him, “You did nothing wrong.”

“Doing nothing is the worst mistake that I’ve done because despite everything, he’s still my Father.” Yunho said as he leaned on Mingi’s embrace when the tall male wrapped his hands around him.

“Yunho, we’re sorry that we couldn’t help you at all.” Hongjoong said as he looked down, “We've seen the bruises and everything when we’re young but you’re still smiling so we shrugged it off.”

“You've already helped me enough, everyone. Especially Yeosang because he treats my injuries when we're alone,” Yunho replies as he looked at the brunette, “Without everyone, I could’ve murdered my father with my own hands because of the lost of control towards my emotions and powers.”

They comforted the tallest male which isn’t crying at all and smiling at their efforts on cheering him up, feeling the warmth sensation on his chest and thanking the Gods for having such wonderful comrades in this miserable life of his. And when they’ve calmed down, Hongjoong immediately flipped the coin to determine who’s going to be next and much to Wooyoung's dismay, it was him next to Jongho, Mingi, Seonghwa, San and last but not the least, Yeosang.

“Okay! It’s my turn!” Wooyoung screams as he forced as wide smile despite feeling down lately, “I’m Wooyoung! And my father is from a clan of necromancer so I got unlucky when all of my parents’ braincells seems to be in vacation and didn't used any kind of protection during a hardcore sex and it resulted as the birth of this drop dead gorgeous dude in front of you right now! Yes! That’s me! The sperm cell that got first into my mom’s egg cell! _Yeah boy!_ ”

“Somebody stop me or else, I’ll hurt him badly.” Yunho said as Mingi embraced him tighter.

“Is he okay?” San murmured to Jongho which shrugged.

“I can do what other necromancers can do! Using dark magic! Summoning the undead! And I can see death!” Wooyoung continued.

“Pipe it down, kid. You don’t need to scream! My ears are sensitive! _**Sensitive!**_ _”_ San screamed back as he covered his fox ears in which Wooyoung grinned apologetically.

“Unfortunately, my parents are murdered when I was still young so it was my grandparents that took care of me! The last time that I’ve seen them was when they went out for something and promised me that they’ll be back but they didn’t. That caused my fear of people abandoning me so I become clingy and loud so they could notice me everytime,” Wooyoung added as he smiled sadly, “My parents were murdered by exorcists during that time because it’s the exorcists’ killing spree during that night and my parents are unfortunate to be a victim of those vicious killers that was playing a game, on which exorcist would kill the most demon during that time so they didn't even hesitated on killing a good creature.”

“That’s why I kept my pride as low as I can so people wouldn’t leave me. I did my best to be smart, to be friendly, to be cheerful and to be someone that people would admire. I was scared of abandonment especially during the time when a certain someone said that he hates me despite all of the façade that I’ve made so he can appreciate and love me then left a few days after without saying goodbye,” Wooyoung added as he looked at Yeosang, “I think that’s all of it, I guess. The only hard thing  along with everyone else.”

“Youngie..” Yeosang can’t help but look at his bestfriend.

“You said that you can see death, right?” Seonghwa asks, “When the incident happened here in this town, have you seen the deaths of the citizens?”

“For a certain reason, I haven't.” Wooyoung replies, “That is why I’m so shocked with all of the things that happened.”

“I see. So you don't have a clue about it too..” San mutters.

“What does death look like?” Jongho asks as he took an apple on his bag and broke it into half using his own hands.

“What does it look like?” Wooyoung murmured before looking at Jongho, “Imagine a person surrounded by black smokes around it and when it’s about to die, the black smoke kept on getting thicker and leaves the body when it consumes the soul.”

“If that’s the case then right now, is there someone that’s in that case?” Jongho asked again as everyone seems to be tensed.

Wooyoung looks around as he smiled sadly, “I’m sorry but I have to keep it to myself.”

“Why?” the youngest asked as he took a bite on the apple.

“ _Reasons_. I hope that you’ll be able to understand my selfishness right now,” Wooyoung replies as he sat, “And that’s it!”

Jongho immediately stood up as he looked at everyone, “So I guess that it’s my turn now. Hello, hyungs. I’m Choi Jongho but aside from your youngest dumbass, I’m actually a member of a clan that uses elemental arts. My family specializes on light magic and I’m one of the best ones out there. For light magic users, we’re inferior towards anything that the light can touch. I can also regenerate and do mind-control stuff.”

“Well, there goes our chad boy.” Hongjoong stated as he chuckled.

“Usually, there are monthly battles and I often win so I felt like it was kind of special. To be strong enough to protect people and that’s how I began to have this hero syndrome,” Jongho added as he sheepishly played with his hands, “Even if it’s not that good, I kept on doing good deeds using my powers in secret. Just like singing most of the time, I actually activate my power to heal and cleanse the distressed souls. I also helped on warding off evil spirits and preventing them on possessing mortals whether they’re good or not.”

“Our baby being the responsible bub that he is,” Seonghwa coo-ed, wanting to stand up and hug the youngest male.

“It was kind of stressful though. It became a habit of mine to help people out that not being able to help made me sleepless and stressed and as much as I wanted to prevent myself on getting worse, I can’t stop myself at all. It’s a bad habit that I should ignore but I couldn’t,” Jongho grunted, “Seeing someone miserable is painful and sometimes, I use my abilities to erase pain. I erase their painful memories but that only causes them to be in a confused state and will be miserable with that mere fact. It’s annoying.”

“But you shouldn’t meddle with their lives, Jongho. Humans are like that, they’ll get through it.” San suddenly said.

“If humans can get through it then why are there people killing themselves?” Jongho suddenly blurted out.

“That’s a different story to tell,” San replies, “Every single human have different stories to tell and it’s their choice to end their lives or nah. In the end of the day, people will get hurt anyway. Pain is always there for humans..”

“That is why I wanted to help them. I wanted to ease their pain,” Jongho sadly said as he looked down.

“You’ve done well, baby.” Seonghwa stood as he hugged the youngest male, “You’ve done enough and we’re proud of you.”

“Jongho, you did well and we’re happy that you’ve been able to tell it to us. Honestly, you’re one of the strongest and reliable person that I’ve ever met.” Yunho said as he stood so he can also hug Jongho.

Everyone seems to get what was happening and stood up to hug Jongho, everyone except Yeosang, that is. He was still confused with everything and still processing the informations that he just heard from them— especially the fact that they aren’t normal people.

But his chest feels warm as he can see them comforting their youngest friend which seems to be teary yet he wiped his tears and assured them that he's strong because of the support that he’s getting and he’s thankful of that. He felt nostalgic in all of the sudden but then again, _he_ _couldn_ _’t remember anything at all._

“It's my turn now. I’m Mingi. But there’s an another side of me too, the unrevealed one. I’m actually a son of a witch and a guardian of **_Persephone_** ,” Mingi said as he scratched his cheek nervously, “I can cast dark magic spells but only the basic ones and my familiar is actually _this_ cutie.”

A black cat with grey eyes appeared in front of them but San immediately barred his fangs and growled at the cat, making it jump in fear as Yeosang tapped the fox spirit “Hey.”

San calmed down, “Sorry. My fox instincts got the best of me.”

“I’m still a mortal because Mom is just great at witchcraft but she’s a nice witch! Father, on the other side, is kind of strict so I often visit the Underworld to attend on my duties.” Mingi said as he took the cat and cradled it in his arm, smiling as the cat purred at him.

“So your excuses on being absent for a week or two sometimes are actually that? Not because of some trips?” Wooyoung asks.

“Yes. I usually take care of the Goddess of the Underworld like assisting her or even complying to such simple duties but _fighting_? No. It’s not my best stance but my older brother’s, they were quite protective when it comes to me. And that why it looks like I’m pampered by my family but the thing is that I’m actually a rare case since I can tame a Cerberus and make it as one of my familiar,” Mingi said as he grinned, _**“Cupcakes is cute, right?”**_

“I don’t know if I should be concerned because Mingi-hyung thought that a Cerberus is cute or because of the fact that he named his Cerberus as ‘Cupcakes’,” Jongho blurted out which made Wooyoung and San laugh.

“Naming a fucking Cerberus as Cupcakes makes me want to break your jaw right now though,” Yunho mumbled as he glared at Mingi, “I swear to God that this is why we kept on pampering you, it’s because of you and your dumb life decisions.”

“Hey now! Cupcakes likes her name! Don't say that it's a bad option!” Mingi retorted, glaring back at his bestfriend, “Since I'm not good at fighting and if I’m one of the chosen guardians to fight against invaders, I’m usually on the back. That is why I’m good at long-range weapons, it’s because I’m nothing but someone that is a last option and is good on helping out the front-line warriors.”

“Well, aside from that cat and uh.. _Cupcakes_ , what are your other familiar?” Seonghwa asks.

 ** _“Baguette.”_** Mingi suddenly says which made everyone confused.

“Sorry but what?” Jongho asked

 _“Her name’s Baguette,”_ Mingi says as the cat purred in acknowledgement.

“Sorry but what the fuck?” Yunho couldn’t believe this friend of him with one malfunctioning braincell left in his brain.

“Let's pretend that we haven't heard a thing, guys.” Even Jongho is quite bewildered with Mingi and his choice of names, thinking that whoever will be this dude's child will have to suffer with a name that they'll loathe forever.

“What was that?” Mingi asks before looking at Seonghwa, “Anyway, aside from Cupcakes and Baguette.. I actually have some other familiar! I actually have a Chimera and a Hydra!”

“Wait. What?!” Yunho gasped as he looked at the tall male with disbelief, “Chimeras are hard to tame and a _Hydra_? That monster is _impeccable_!”

“Oh! I actually befriended them though, they were actually douchebags but we managed to get along together and realized that they weren’t that bad,” Mingi stated as he laughs in such a cute way that Yunho probably coo-ed in his mind, _“But they both said that I’m dumb so they’re sticking on my side until the day that I’ll be wise enough to be on my_ _own.”_

“Same.” Yunho muttered.

“Do you realize what they meant though?” Jongho suddenly asks.

Mingi tilted his head in confusion, “I actually don’t get it.”

“To be very honest with you, Mingi-hyung. Your dumbness isn’t curable and will be with you until you die so they’re meant to say that they've probably took a liking to you and got yourself two powerful mythical creatures,” Jongho deadpans, “Ah, I'm jealous. The phoenix is actually hard to get along so I've never had the chance to have my own familiar.”

“Well, maybe the Chimera and Hydra are wise enough not to accept such horrible names.” Yunho said as he shrugged.

“They’re not horrible at all!” Mingi retorted, puffing his cheeks in annoyance “Besides, _Muffin_ and _Buttercup_ actually liked their names. If you can only hear how happy _Buttercup_ when I named her, you'll be jealous of me! _Muffin_ is a tough Chimera but she was actually giddy when I told her that I'll be naming her Muffin.”

“Okay, I'm so done. Let’s not talk about it,” Yunho said, giving up on the fact that Mingi managed to get four familiars and name them with a name that humans won’t even bother to name their pets.

“How can you tame them? Aren’t they stubborn enough?” Jongho asked.

“I actually don't know but my family said that it was a blessing from Demeter, Persephone’s Mom.” Mingi replied.

“You lucky bitch,” Jongho kiddingly said as he laughs, “You're such a gifted dumbass!”

“I wish that I was normal though,” Mingi said as he looked away, “Don't get me wrong, I’m thankful of everything that I have but I want to live a normal life where I wouldn’t be sleeping without thinking about how different I am. I want to be a full-time mortal and be like everyone else.”

“But they're plain and boring,” San said, looking at Mingi “It's alright to be insecure but living as a mortal is nothing but a boring one. Unlike us, they can die with one bad decision.”

“Well, you’re right about that.” Mingi agreed, “I think that’s all that I can say so let’s proceed to Seonghwa-hyung.”

As Mingi sat while he played with his familiar, Seonghwa stood as he curtly bowed in front of them “Hello, everyone. I’m Seonghwa and I’m a sorcerer that specializes in demon slaying. I’m one of the exorcist in this country and not to brag about it but _I’m the wizard king’s_ _son_.”

“ _Okay_. Everything’s getting weirder as we introduce ourselves,” Jongho said, gasping at the fact.

“I’ve always thought that you look like a prince but dude, you’re an actual prince.” Even his bestfriend, Hongjoong, couldn't believe it.

“So that’s why you looked ethereal.” Yeosang stated as he stared at Seonghwa.

Seonghwa smiles towards the brunette, “Not actually. My status isn’t involved with it, it’s just my looks.”

“And now he’s bragging about his visuals,” Yunho said.

“And you probably know me as the good child but I’m actually a rebellious child that gave my father a headache and probably.. high blood,” Seonghwa said, embarrassed of his hidden self “I was supposed to be a wizard just like my father but I specialized in demon slaying that I’ve refused it and instead of staying in our realm, I’ve decided to act like a normal human and lived here in the mortal realm. There are also times that I’ve made some mistakes and had my father fix it for me.”.

“So, what are you good at? _Aside from killing our clan?_ ” San asked, smirking as he tried to annoy the demon slayer in front of him.

“I can use various magic abilities,” Seonghwa stated, _“Lots of magic that I’ve learned in our_ _realm.”_

“So are you helping people out as a doctor with your abilities?” Jongho asked.

“Me? Helping mortals? Using my magic?” In all of the sudden, everyone was surprised with Seonghwa’s sudden change of mood _**“Not in a million**_ _ **years.”**_

“Why?” Jongho asked once again.

“I _hate_ mortals,” Seonghwa stated in such a cold tone despite showing them his sweet smile, “I hate mortals that seeing them suffer and die is such a sight. How I wish that I can end their lives with my own hands.”

“What's with that thought, Seonghwa-hyung?” Wooyoung asked.

“As you can see, I am also a reincarnation of someone in the past that has been inflicted by a _curse_.” Seonghwa replied, “That curse made me remember everything about my last selves attempting to save the cursed person but ending up failing miserably because of those filthy humans. _Those filthy mortals and their ugly_ _sins._ ”

“Then why are you acting up like a goody-two shoes when you’re actually worse than a demon?” San asks, “Demons are fond of humans not just because they are easy to trick but they’re a creation of the God which are really quite eccentric.”

“I am acting nice because I live in their realm and I don’t want to waste time on arguing with dumbasses,” Seonghwa replies, “And I've already sensed that all of you aren’t normal at all so I’ve been quite attached to all of you. It’s embarrassing to tell all of this especially when you’ve known me as a sweet person but nothing would change, I love you all just like how I love you before admitting my dirty self.”

“I can’t tell you that it’s alright because your clan killed my parents,” Wooyoung said as he looks away, “But you’re still our Seonghwa-hyung and you haven’t done anything bad so I think that it’s alright.”

“Let me ask you one thing, hyung.” Mingi raised his hand, “Why do you hate demons?”

“Why, indeed?” Seonghwa rested his chin on his left hand before smiling a bit again, “It’s because they’re the reasons why mortals are ugly. They’re the ones making them commit sins and curses. They’re literally making this world filthy with their influence. And the curse that was inflicted to the person that I’m attempting to save is because of a demon so I exterminate every single demon that I see.”

“Should I be scared?” San asks, mocking the older male but was flickered in the forehead by Wooyoung, making him whimper incoherent words.

“Maybe.” Seonghwa shrugged as he looked at Yeosang, “Because I’m desperate to save that person.”

“I see.” Hongjoong said as he gestured Seonghwa to sit and looked at San, “It’s your turn.”

“Of course, it is.” San stood up as he smiles at all of them as if he’s a child waiting for praise before smirking, “I’m San. As you can see, I’m using my fox spirit self right now but the truth is that I’m a demon and also a fox spirit but with a bit of a mortal self because of my Father.”

“Your race is quite weird. You’re a demon and at the same time, you’re also a fox spirit and a mortal?” Hongjoong asked.

“Blame my parents. My mom is from a high-class clan of demons and is currently one of the strongest demon in our clan while my father is a half-human and half-fox but apparently, he gave up his human self after I was born and turned into a fox spirit.” San replies before looking at Seonghwa, “My father died when I was young because of some exorcists playing around, killing yokai just for fun despite them living in peace.”

“Your dad died the same with mine,” Wooyoung said as he looked at San.

“It’s alright. Because mom really had a great time on dealing with those bastards,” San replied with a grin that showed his fangs, “They’re still alive in hell and Mom is having a great time on making them suffer there, not letting them die and continue living in pain.”

“See? That’s how horrible demons are,” Seonghwa spat as he shot a glare towards the blond.

“It’s _their_ fault. My father is guarding the mountain of this cursed town when they suddenly began to kill the animals residing here and attempted to burn the woods until father showed up and they killed him, he was just protecting this forest that his clan has been protecting for centuries.” San replied without any emotion shown on his face, “Humans are the worst. Especially those who have the power to abuse other creatures.”

“San..” Yeosang held on the sleeves of the temple clothes that he’s wearing which made him calm down.

“Thank you, Sangie.” San muttered as he smiled gently at the brunette that nodded.

“So your Mom is a demon from a poweful clan? May I have an idea what clan it is?” Jongho asks.

“Are you familiar with the seventy-two demon pillars?” San asked.

“It’s the demons that Solomon controls, right?” Jongho replies, “I’ve been hearing about it in the church since I’m a part of the choir.”

“Indeed. Our demon clan is from one of the seventy-two pillars,” San replied, “It’s from Sitri.”

“So your mom’s a hoe?” Seonghwa said, smirking as San’s eyes turned into purple and it made Seonghwa's smirk wider because he made the blond demon mad.

“Say one more thing about my mother and I’m ripping you into shreds,” San sweetly stated despite the threat that he said, “As much as we’re from Sitri's demon clan, my mom is as eccentric as me. We’re way out of their league and living in the mortal realm in peace but I must admit, hanging out with some of the demon pillars were actually good. The wisdom that they possess are actually amazing and seeing them fight for a higher throne in Hell is amusing.”

“So.. uh.. hell.” Yunho gulped as he looked at San, “How does it look like?”

“I am from a high class society so I barely even know what it looks like and the only place that I’ve been through were the palaces of the demon pillars and our manor in Hell, nothing more and nothing less.”  San replied.

“So two people gifted by Goddesses, a Wizard or probably a Sorcerer Prince, a male valkyrie, one elemental user, one necromancer and now one high-class demon,” Wooyoung chuckles, “Oh my god. We’re a bunch of weirdos.”

“Prince Sitri is just like what you’ve read on the Goetia, Solomon is good at narrating everything about his demons.” San added, smiling at Wooyoung, “Do you want to ask any questions?”

“Demons can make pacts, right?” Hongjoong asked as the blond nods, “What do they ask for return?”

“I don’t know how the lower-class demons do it but for us, high-ranking ones, most of us do it for fun and just asks for a favor or two on the human. Most of us doesn’t ask for anything in return because we all knew that anything that was given to the mortals from bad deeds will be punished throughly,” San replied, “Amusement, in other words. Seeing them suffer from their dumb life decisions is good enough in exchange of their wish.”

“Then why are other demons asking for a soul?” Hongjoong asked again.

“To consume it. To become more powerful. But to the high-ranking ones, mortal souls are nothing but snacks. They’re already powerful enough and too busy on influencing other demons to raise their ranks.” San replied, shrugging at their leader “Although there are demons influencing mortals to become like them and demons influencing the angels to become a fallen one.”

“Why do they want something in return during pacts?” Hongjoong asked again.

“Even Yunho have the answer to that,” San simply replies, “Just like faeries, demons doesn’t accept ‘thank you’s, you should provide something that the faerie or demon would accept in exchange of their _carnal_ desires.”

“I agree,” Yunho immediately says and nods his head in acknowledgement.

“The demon and faerie should have a  benefit from the pact,” San stated, “And mortals are like that, expecting something in return for a good deed.”

“Alright. Then what about this?” Wooyoung said as he raised his hand, “When it comes to curses, how can people disable it?”

“Curses are a pain in the ass.” San stated, “I’m still researching about that but just like what Mother have said, I shouldn’t interfere on other demon’s curses but I’m stubborn. The only way to end a curse is to get rid of the fucking demon. End of curse.”

“Defeating a demon is difficult!” Wooyoung stated.

“Why? Have you fought with one yet?” San suddenly asked and Wooyoung seems to flinch.

“There are demons that are difficult to get rid of,” Seonghwa stated.

“It depends. Sometimes, demons are strong because you’re in their territory. The place where they can control anything in the way that they want to.” San deadpanned, “Aside from that, it’s either to kill the demon or force him to get rid of the curse himself but that’s impossible. Demons are evil.”

“I’m aware of that,” Seonghwa stated.

“So? Are there any questions about me?” San asked as his fox ears kept on moving, making Mingi squeal.

“Have you cursed someone? Or made a pact with them?” Wooyoung asked once again.

“Cursed someone? Not really, I wasn’t interested on curses and the benefit of it since living like a mortal and school made me busy,” San replied before a smirk was seen on his face again, “The latter though.. yes. I've made a pact with someone.”

“Why?” Wooyoung asked.

“Because that person is about to die and despite all the reasons why I shouldn’t make a pact with that person, I actually care for _him_. And I was too young to realize that I’ve made such a huge mistake,” San replied as he looked at Yeosang, _“I just want to save him.”_

“Wait. Why are you looking at Yeosang-hyung?” Jongho asks.

“Nothing,” San chirps, “He’s just too beautiful to look at.”

“Well. You’re right about that,” Jongho agrees, chuckling as he look at Yeosang, “Yeosang-hyung is too beautiful.”

“I’ve been answering too much questions so I'll be ending my introduction now,” San said before sitting down besides Yeosang and cling to him while the brunette just leaned to his embrace, enjoying the warm sensation that he feels whenever he’s beside San.

“Yeosang, it’s your turn.” Hongjoong said which made the brunette jump in shock.

“Oh.” Yeosang mutters as he pulls away from San’s embrace, making the fox spirit pout from the sudden loss of skinship.  
  
  
  
  


Yeosang can feel everyone’s gaze on him and he felt so small, so small around these gifted people. He wasn't that special and he’s aware of it, he even got himself into this mess. _But everything happens for a reason, right?_

They’ve been honest with their introduction so he should be honest with his own too.

But the thing is.. _he couldn’t remember a thing about his past life and he had been confined in one place for years_.

_**“I’m Yeosang and I don’t have much time to live.”** _

[ _end of day three]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it'll be great to leave some comments! ^^ thank you for reading this shitty fic!


	15. • f o u r t e e n •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up. Yeosang ISN’T just the only one with a death flag on this fic :----) b r a c e y o u r s e l v e s

_“Promise me that you will keep yourself on being alive,_ _darling.”_ _the outsider stated as he entwined their fingers and stared at the villager’s face._

_“Then promise me that you will put an end to this. This and all the suffering from outside,” the villager stated, looking back at the outsider with sadness in his eyes yet hope was shimmering on the back of it._

_“I_ _will.”_ _the outsider replies, nodding in agreement._

_The villager smiles, “Then I’ll do my best to be_ _alive.”_

_The village chief’s son was left once again but not without a promise that they’ve made for each other, a promise that would never be broken because both of them swore with their heart and soul. After the night, he returned to his home and was welcomed by his father in such an unusual way._

_“Hello there,_ _son.”_ _his father greeted, smiling in such a sickly sweet way._

_“Good morning, father. How was the ceremony?” he asked, smiling back at his father._

_“Oh. It’s a successful one,_ _son.”_ _his father replies, “But I think that I should be letting you join on our incoming ceremony_ _too.”_

_“Wait.”_ _he widened his eyes in surprise, “Really?”_

_His father nods, “Of_ _course.”_

_“But why?” he asked once again._

_“Well, you’re the one that will replace me and you should be learning about the ceremony_ _already.”_ _his father replied, patting his son’s shoulder “And the fact that you’ll be an important person on the next ceremony, you should be honored and prepared on what might_ _happen.”_

_“It was too sudden,” he stated before sighing, “But if that’s what you want then I’ll gladly prepare myself for_ _it.”_

_“That’s my son. Oh so obedient and pure,” his father stroke his cheek and laughed, “You’re really like your mother. Innocent and pure as a_ _lily.”_

_“Is there anything that you would like to discuss, Father? Because if there isn’t then I’ll be retreating to my room,” he said and when his father shook his head, he immediately nodded as he turned his back at him._

_When he arrived at his room, he immediately leaned on the door as he fell on the ground. He can even hear his own heartbeat as he gasped for air, he couldn’t do this at all. After being aware of what’s outside this paradise, he couldn’t be at ease. He couldn’t even look at his Father at the same way that he does, he couldn’t even believe on him after everything that he saw._

_And the ceremony. There must’ve been something in that ceremony which caused chaos on the outside world and he knew that dragging himself in it might be risky but he deserves to know everything that happens in this village._

_So he did his best to conceal his fear and worry towards the outsider that he admires. He kept on thinking when will he be able to stop what’s happening in this village so he can save the people that kept on suffering outside, he kept his facade towards the people that he had been interacting. Days have passed and the villagers might’ve noticed how he looked so uncomfortable that they’ve asked him if he’s alright._

_“Son, are you feeling unwell?” his Father suddenly asked, looking at him with worry in his eyes._

_He forced a smile and nods, “I am,_ _Father.”_

_“That’s good to hear,” his Father said as a relieved sigh was heard, “Anyway, are you ready enough for the preparation of the ceremony in the next seven days?”_

_“Wait. Isn’t that the day of my birth?” he asks, tilting his head in confusion._

_His Father nodded, “Indeed. It’s such a coincidence that your date of birth and the ceremony is on the same day. So that means that we’ll be celebrating_ _twice.”_

_“Oh. That’s nice to hear,” he stated, smiling towards his Father._

_“That is why I will tell you everything about our God,” his Father stated, “I’d like you to follow me on his_ _place.”_

_“If that is what you want,” he replied, nodding in agreement._   
  
  


_His Father along with a few elders are marching towards the cave in the mountains in which he wasn’t allowed to enter without permission from any of them so walking in the forbidden area was such a foreign feeling for the villager. He couldn’t understand why but this place isn’t like their paradise, there’s no birds or any animal sounds at all._

_He can easily get lost in the woods so he kept his gaze on his Father’s back and he can’t help but whimper when one of the elders looked at him with such a terrifying gaze. And after a few minutes, they've arrived at the entrance of the_ _cave—_ _the darkness surrounding the area kept on giving him the chills._

_The servants held the torches as they entered first as every single of them followed, he was a bit hesitant but if he’ll let his cowardice get the best of him then he’ll be clueless about the town's secret. So with a brave heart, he followed them without having a second hesitation at all. He doesn’t know where are they going so he kept on following because there’s a high chance that he might get lost and he doesn’t want that to happen._

_“We’re here,” his Father stated which caused him to halt._

_“It’s dark,” he muttered as he can only see a small portion of the area because of the torches._

_“_ **_Monsieur_ ** _, we’ve_ _arrived.”_ _his Father stated and in all of the sudden, the whole room lighted up as fire began_ _ti_ _appear in the torches._

_“What?” he gasped as he looked around the area._

**_“My son, this is the Monsieur’s_ ** **_chamber.”_ ** _his father stated, smiling at him in such a sweet way._

_It took all of his sanity_ _tostay_ _composed in such an madness. The chamber was filled with skeletons and dried blood in the walls, there is a table made out of cement and a golden pot was placed in its middle._

**_“Monsieur?”_ ** _he asks._

_“Monsieur is our_ **_God_ ** _,” his Father explained as he looked at the pot, “He resides in there and appears during the ceremony, my_ _child.”_

_“Why does he appear only at the ceremony?” he asked once again._

_“It’s because we give him offering_ _everytime_ _a ceremony happens,” his Father replied, “In exchange of the blessings that he gives, we give him the offering that he_ _needs.”_

_“And what offering?” he asked. He can only keep on asking because he needs to know what is this Monsieur._

_“The_ _intruders.”_ _He would be lying if he didn't shuddered when one of the elders replied, “Those intruders that wants to destroy our tradition because they are suffering. They had been trying to barge in our territory so they could steal our beloved God and to ruin our_ _tradition.”_

_“In what way?” he asked._

_“We just offer them to the Monsieur and Monsieur is the one that will take care of them,” his Father said as he looked at him, “But this time, the upcoming ceremony will be an important_ _one.”_

_“And you will be having such an important role in it,” one of the elders said._

_“And why is that?” he asked._

_The way that everyone looked at him made him feel small and he wanted to run out of here but if they’ll notice his fear and reluctance, they might know that something might happen and it’ll spoil the outsider’s plan._

**_“You are the key, my dear_ ** **_child.”_ ** _his Father said._

_“The key?” He gulps._

_“As you can see, Monsieur needs to get out of his realm so in order to get out of it. He’ll be needing a key and your innocent soul is the perfect one for it,” his Father said, walking towards him and put his hands on his son’s shoulder, “You will be the key for him to have a physical body. And with that physical body, he’ll be unstoppable. He’ll be giving us a lot of blessings!”_

**_“In other words, he’ll be needing your body as a_ ** **_vessel.”_ ** _one of the elders added, “And as the future head of_ _Arcaena_ _, it is your responsibility to fulfill the Monsieur's_ _desire.”_

_He’s scared. He wanted to get out of here. He knew what is about to happen and if doesn’t escape in time then everything will become worse than it is, if this continues then it means that the suffering won’t end._

**_My love, please come quickly_ ** _. He pleads, wishing that the outsider would be able to hear it._

**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_ **

 

_**[** _ _**june** _ _**12th, fourth day]** _

  
     NOBODY talked about Yeosang’s introduction throughout the whole evening and none of them were able to sleep in peace, they felt so hopeless and empty. They thought that San and Yeosang returning would make their circle of friends _complete_ once again yet the new shocked them.

“They were planning something on the night before my birthday ends and I need to confirm that by coming here,” Yeosang stated as he looked down, “And with the fact that my grandparents fled somewhere confirms that I’ll be dying on my birthday.”

San can’t help but force everyone to sleep including himself instead of overthinking what Yeosang have stated yesterday, they’ll be needing that energy especially when the dreadful moment is just two days ahead. San needs enough strength for that dreadful day so he can protect Yeosang with everything that he have.

Hongjoong was the first one to wake up, stretching his whole body as he sat while looking around and he looked at everyone looking so worn out but he winced when he saw Wooyoung. Wooyoung that kept on crying silently throughout the whole night because his eyes was so puffy and his nose was as red as an apple that Jongho broke with his bare hands. He knew how Wooyoung treasures Yeosang over anything else that he was just overwhelmed when Yeosang came back so he acted like a dick.

He walked out of the shrine silently and sat on the grass as he looked at the bonfire that was still on, probably because it’s controlled by San despite being asleep.

“You’ve slept for a while again,” Seonghwa said which made the redhead look at his bestfriend in surprise.

“Good morning, doctor.” Hongjoong teased as he forced a smile.

“This isn’t a good one and I don’t think that I’ll be able to be okay,” Seonghwa admitted as he hung his head low, “I’m tired of this.”

“Tired of what, Hwa?” Hongjoong asks as he used his nickname for his bestfriend.

“Joongie, I’m tired.”  Seonghwa sat beside Hongjoong then hugged his knees, looking at the bonfire.

“Let me in, Hwa. Tell me what’s making you tired and let’s do our best to find a solution for it,” Hongjoong stated as he tapped Seonghwa’s back, “We’re bestfriends, right? We shouldn’t hide secrets between each other anymore especially now that we’ve revealed our non-mortal selves.”

“I know that,” Seonghwa sighed, “But the thing is, everything doesn’t make sense at all.”

“And why is that?” Hongjoong asked once again.

“I’ve been doing my best again and again yet I don’t know why I kept on failing,” Seonghwa muttered as he shut his eyes close, “An another death flag was raised when he said that last night. I can’t let that happen. Not anymore.”

“And what is that?” Hongjoong asked, all that he can do is to ask the eldest so he can spill all of it.

“Yeosang’s death,” Seonghwa admitted as he opened his eyes just to meet Hongjoong’s surprised ones.

“What?” Hongjoong couldn’t help but gasp at the sudden revelation, “What are you talking about?”

“This is a very long story,” Seonghwa says, “Are you willing to listen to my story then?”

“You know that I’m willing to listen on your stories no matter how boring it is,” Hongjoong stated as he laughs.

Seonghwa smiled a bit, “As expected from you.”

“So, would you mind starting right now?” Hongjoong asks.

Seonghwa nods, “Alright.”  
  
  


Seonghwa began to tell Hongjoong everything that he knows, everything that his past selves had been through and Hongjoong listened to all of it. Both of them had been talking about it without noticing someone watching them inside the shrine with crimson red eyes brightening up the darkness of the shrine while everyone was asleep.  
  
  


“It is him.” he mutters, ** _“_** ** _Adam.”_**

That person chuckled as he went beside the Eve, embracing it tightly as he closed his eyes before letting the other self get its control back _“_ ** _Mine_** _. You’re_ _mine.”_  
  
  


Seonghwa looked at Hongjoong which fell asleep after their discussion and he couldn’t help but chuckle, Hongjoong is doing his best to keep them united. He’s been tired lately but the thought of all of them surviving is making him stay awake at nights as he formulates a plan so all of them can get through this.

And the thought of Yeosang’s high chance of dying made him distressed so probably hearing something that made his hopes up lets him sleep again. Hongjoong deserves some rest. He have worked enough.

He carried the redhead back to the shrine as he gently placed him on the mat before finding a space where he can lie down and rest too. Even he deserves some rest and despite not trusting San for being a demon, deep down, he knew that San wouldn't hurt Yeosang.  
  


They only have one enemy. And it is the Monsieur.

•°•°•°•°•

     YUNHO woke up and immediately went out of the shrine so he get near the bonfire and warm himself when he heard some sobbing and looked to its direction, only seeing Mingi tearing up as he put both of his hand on Cupcakes’ two heads.

“What's wrong?” Yunho asks.

Mingi looks up at Yunho with tears falling from his eyes, **“I don’t have enough hands to pat Cupcakes’ heads.”**

Yunho felt the urge of snapping his bestfriend's neck in a blink of an eye for crying out in such an idiotic way, _“Shut it, you fucking donkey.”_

“You don’t understand my pain!” Mingi cried out, glaring at him.

“Oh _no_. That’s wrong. You don't understand my pain. The pain of dealing with a single-braincelled bestfriend,” Yunho remarks, crossing his arms.

“Oh.” Mingi suddenly looked down, “I’m sorry for being such a nuisance.”

“Hey! You know that I didn’t mean that!” Yunho immediately kneeled down to embraced the younger male, “I might be sassy and a bitch at most times but you know that I care for you, right?”

“But it’s true. I’m clumsy and dumb,” Mingi admits, still looking away from Yunho “People even wonder why are you befriending me when you’re smart and a person with great decisions.”

“Stop sulking. It's making you uglier,” Yunho said, rolling his eyes.

“I know that I’m ugly. And the fact that you’re one of the good-looking students in our college makes me feel so insecure when I'm with you,” Mingi admitted.

Yunho groans, “Stop admitting it!”

“But it’s true!” Mingi retorts.

 _“I’m the only one that has the rights to call you dumb, clumsy, bitchstick, ugly and_ _ **a fucking donkey**_ _!”_ Yunho said as he cupped both of Mingi’s cheeks, “No one, even _you_ , has the rights to diss you. You hear?!”

“Who are you to demand such thing?!” Mingi retorted again.

“Your bestfriend! So stop sulking and play with...” Yunho can’t help but cringe but he forced himself to say it anyway _“..Cupcakes.”_

“Alright!” Mingi suddenly beamed as he looked at Cupcakes, “Well, Cupcakes wants to have a word with you so I’ll be playing with Baguette for a while.”

“Ah, okay.” Yunho said as Mingi looked at both of them with a wide grin as he summoned his cat familiar and played with her.  
  
  
  


Yunho looked at the Cerberus and he wouldn’t be lying if he says that he isn't scared of it. The only thing that makes it less intimidating is because Mingi named it Cupcakes. Out of all the decent names that he can pick, he picked Cupcakes.  
  
  
  


“Mingi’s quite attached to you,” a female voice have said and Yunho looked at the left head with it belongs.

“We might keep on roasting one another but we care for each other,” Yunho says, a smile on his face was seen.

“I think you’re aware of it?” the middle head said.

“Of what?” Yunho asks.

 _“The curse,”_ the right head have stated.

Yunho nodded, “But I wasn’t expecting it to happen so suddenly.”

“The demon that is behind this is just around. I’m afraid that we couldn’t help you that much because of this curse,” the middle head stated as he looked at Yunho, _“You, along with the five others can change the cursed one’s fate.”_

“Cursed one?” Yunho tilted his head in confusion.

“The fox spirit that resides here might give you an answer to that question, Yunho.” the right head replies.

“Alright. But also, why five?” Yunho asks.

“The fox spirit will be giving you an answer to that,” the left head said, “I’m afraid that we wouldn’t be able spill any information aside from that.”  
  


Yunho can just nod as the Cerberus leaned its head towards him and nuzzled on him before running towards Mingi to entertain him. Yunho can’t help but smile at the sight, Mingi is too precious for this world so with all of his might, he’ll protect Mingi and all of his friends.  
  


_He will do everything for them._   
  
  
  


Yunho looked at the shrine as he saw most of them went out and Seonghwa insisted to cook breakfast for all of them, making Mingi scream in delight. Yunho is worried on Mingi because of Yeosang’s revelation last night, everyone isn’t acting that well and Mingi is probably doing his best to be cheerful now that their resident sunshines aren’t shining brightly.  
  


 _Oh Mingi. You’re so precious._ Yunho thought as he smiled before grinning widely and screaming with his bestfriend as he let his braincells be disappointed with him and his life decisions.  
  
  


Everything went smoothly and breakfast was prepared yet Yunho can notice Wooyoung’s puffy eyes so he made an ice and covered it with a towel before giving it to the black-haired male.  
  
  


“Hyung?” Wooyoung looked at him.

“Your eyes are so puffy, Wooyoung. You know what to do,” Yunho replies, smiling at the younger male.

“Oh.” Wooyoung accepted the clothed ice, “Thank you.”

“You should talk to him, Wooyoung.” Yunho said as he slightly nudged him in the elbow.

“I w-will.. but not now,” Wooyoung mutters.

“I hope that you’ll be able to reconcile again, Wooyoung. Even Yeosang deserves a second chance,” Yunho stated, ruffling Wooyoung’s hair before proceeding to the empty space beside Mingi.

“Thank you for the meal!” Jongho said as he immediately ate his portion.

“Eat slowly, Jongho. We still have a lot left,” Seonghwa said as he laughs at the youngest.

“But your cooking is good,” Jongho replied, munching on the chicken.

“Don't talk while you're eating, child.” Hongjoong said.

“Whatever, mom and dad.” The youngest joked which made some of them laugh.

“All of you should relax for a few more hours,” San, who had been silent for the whole time, stated which made everyone look at him.

“Aren’t we supposed to get back on the mortal realm?” Mingi asked.

“We shouldn’t.” San immediately said, “We should be making a plan by now and discussing the books that Yeosang and Wooyoung have found but not for now, rest. All of you have worked hard so rest for a while.”

“You know that we should be doing everything so we can get out of here immediately, right?” Jongho asked.

San laughs, “How amusing of you to think that we can get out of here that fast.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Seonghwa asked, glaring at the blond male in front of him.

“The curse is binding us in this place until everything is over,” San said as his tail swayed from left to right, earning Mingi’s attention.

“So you mean that we’re trapped in here until everything is done?” Hongjoong asked, eyes widening.

San nodded, “Indeed.”

“Wait. I’d like to ask a question,” Jongho said, raising his hand “Why do you know a lot of stuff about this curse?”

“I've already told you all that I’ve made a pact with the cursed one,” San sighed, “Aside from that, I’ve been researching for years in order to find a clue on ending this curse. Is there anyone else that would like to ask something?”

“A while ago, Cupca..oh damn it, I hate that fucking name. The Cerberus told me something about the cursed one. I'm aware of the curse but the cursed one, not a single clue.” Yunho said while staring at the fox spirit, “Who is the cursed one?”

San smirked, “Isn’t it obvious already? Everyone knew their origins aside from one person, right?”  
  
  
  
  


Everyone looked at Yeosang which was clueless on their looks and tilted his head in confusion. Yeosang looked too adorable that it made San squeal in delight and embraced the brunette, wrapping his arms and legs around him as his tail wagged.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Okay then. An another question since the Cerberus told me about six people can change the cursed one’s fate,” Yunho added, “Why _six_? When there’s eight of us? I’m aware of Sangie being the cursed one but what about the other one that isn’t included?”

“Maybe that’s Mingi-hyung because he probably betrayed us, you know.. like going to an another team? Probably in a parallel universe or something since he even thought of a different cheer for us?” Jongho asked.

“Then let’s revise our cheer into _‘Seven makes one team’_ then.” Hongjoong stated.

“Wow. I feel so loved,” Mingi sarcastically stated.

“Back to the topic, guys!” Seonghwa looked at them which gave him a bunch of apologetic looks.  
  
  


When they looked at San, it seems that the whole place darkened as San’s eyes turned into a mixture of purple and crimson red, his white sclera turning into black as his fangs sharpened.  
  
  


“It’s about time for someone to ask an important question,” San said while still embracing Yeosang as he looked at them.

“What the hell are you up to?!” Seonghwa immediately summoned his staff.

“In my realm, I can cancel out every single power of yours.” San warns them, “So one wrong move and I can warp reality with my own hands and end you up in this place.”

“San, calm down.” Yeosang tried to calm him down but San seems so focused on their other friends.

“The answer is simple, Yunho-hyung.” San smiled evilly as his eyes brightened and the bonfire disappeared, _**“There is a traitor among us.**_ **”**


	16. • f i f t e e n •

 

_THE outsider looked at the army of men that he gathered, smiling in triumph as he looked towards the passageway that leads towards the entrance of the forbidden village. There’s no sight of any guards around, meaning that they’re currently on the monthly ceremony._   
  


_“Listen, everyone.” The outsider stated as he looked towards the army, “As we barge in, don’t hesitate to burn everything down. We won’t let a single survivor escape as they've caused us enough misfortune in our lives. Whether it’s an animal, a child, a woman or an elderly person, slaughter it. Although have an ally inside, it’s a male with a birthmark on its left temple so spare him. Understood?”_

_“Yes!” The men cried out._

_“Stay alert and once again, don’t hesitate on burning everything up. We must prevent their ceremony or else, we’ll be facing an another month of suffering.” The outsider said in a firm tone before looking at the passageway, “Attack, my men!”_   
  
  
  
  


_The men cried out, holding their weapons and torches as they ran inside the passageway. The men started burning the trees and plants as they’ve continued running towards the village homes in which a bunch of women and children are still inside and without a second thought, they’ve burned the house as they ignored the cries of help from the ones trapped inside it. They’ve continued their way as they kept on slaughtering every single villager that they see and lettinf them die by getting burned._   
  


_The moment that they’ve arrived on the area where the ceremony is being held, his army began attacking the villagers which caused havoc as the village guards started to attack back but was outnumbered by the outsider’s army so they fell on their painful demise by getting burned, feeling the painful warmth burning their skins and organs as they cry for help towards their God._   
  


_Yet their God is currently occupied by the offering, looking at it as the blood kept on flowing towards the stab wound in the abdomen. It’s taking its time by enjoying such sight of the offering for him. The offering that he have been waiting for ever since a foolish human decided to release him and thought that he was some kind of God._   
  


_Of all the offerings that was given to him, it was just replenishment for him to regain his strength and as his worshippers began to increase, he became powerful enough to cause ruins outside the village. And now he only needed one more offering for him to be free from the imprisonment that he’s currently at, he needs a vessel. A breathtakingly beautiful vessel for him to reside at and he’ll be invincible._   
  


_And this is it. He looked at the final offering which was laid on a white cloth in which the offering stained it with crimson red blood yet it still looks as ethereal as it is._   
  
  


_“Finally.” the demon said, grinning._

_“Chief! We have a problem!” In all of the sudden, one of the villager guard managed to enter the cave as he gasped in air._

_“What is the matter?” the village chief asks._

_“There’s an intruder—” Before the guard was able to continue, an arrow with fire in it hits his back as he cried in pain while being engulfed by the angry red flames._

_“Who’s there?!” the village chief suddenly asked as he clenched the spear that he held._

_“Who? You’ve asked?” the outsider said as he entered the room just to see his lover currently in the verge of dying as he widened his eyes and glared at the village chief, “You monster!”_

_“You’re the monster! Trying to interfere with our ceremony! A disgrace to our_ _**Monsieur** _ _!” the village chief cried out._

_“Monsieur?” The outsider looked at the shadowy figure which is a few steps away from his lover, “A demon, huh?”_

_“How dare you call our God a demon?!” the village chief screamed._

_“Ah. I see, you were fooled by a demon. How foolish,” the outsider stated before taking a deep breath, “I’ll be putting an end to this blasphemy.”_

_“What are you talking about?!” the village chief asked and was about to attack the outsider when a bunch of men ran towards him and attacked him, stabbing and pouring gas around him as he cried in pain._

_The outsider looked at the demon before chanting an ancient spell that he learned in one of his travels, making the demon cry in despair as it slowly returns to the golden pot, “Begone, demon.”_

_“N-No! Monsieur!” the village chief cried out as the men went away from him and the outsider gestured them to get out of the cave in which they followed immediately._

_“How dare you? Offering your own son towards a demon? Unforgivable!” the outsider cried as he ran towards his lover, “Hey, hang in there.”_

_The village chief’s son looked towards him and lets out a weakened smile, “I-It’s you. You’ve arrived.”_

_“I’ve told you that I’ll come to save you,” the outsider smiled sadly as he held his hand, “Yet it seems that I was too late.”_

_“It’s alright. At least, the outside world wouldn’t have to live in misery..” the village chief muttered, smiling at the outsider “Don’t be sad. Y-You’ve worked hard. I’m happy for you.”_

_“Son! What are you doing? H-He’s ruining our tradition!” Despite being stabbed as the flame was engulfing his legs, the village chief seems to be having enough strength to continue blaberring._

_“This is wrong, Father.” his son weakly said, looking at the chief._

_The village chief widened his eyes in disbelief, “You’re wrong, son. That creature in front of you is a demon, he’s luring you away from our God! Look what he did to our Savior! He even slaughtered one of our men in front of us!_ _**Open your eyes, my son!** _ _”_

_“You’re the one that should be opening your eyes, fool.” the outsider snarled, “Worshipping a God that steals the other town’s resources? Is that even a God? And murdering visitors and offering them to your God? You even tried offering your own son?! What kind of a person are you?”_

_“You ruined the ceremony! Just when we’re about to attain Eden!” the village chief cried out as he looked at his dying son, “Our Eve was prepared! We should’ve been alert on the Adam that Monsieur was talking about! It was you! You wrenched—”_

_“Father, enough.” the old man was cut off by his own son which was looking at him with sympathy, “Enough. We are the ones in the wrong side, Father. We’ve hurt a lot of people for our sake. That Monsieur is dangerous. He shouldn’t be trusted.”_

_“I see. Adam have lured you, it was no use on trying to get you back on your senses.” his Father said as he lets out a laugh, “Ah! You’ve thought that it’ll be over like this so easily?!”_

_“What?” the outsider muttered as he can hear the cries and pleas of the villagers as he can also hears the sound of flames._

_“Listen, Adam! Listen to the cries of the people you’ve slaughtered! Listen to them and hear how despairful they are! Listen and hear their desire to be saved!” the village chief screamed as the flames was already engulfing his lower body, “The anguished screams and their desire for Eden! It’ll not go to waste!”_

_“No.” the outsider immediately held his lover as he carried him before starting to run as he try to find the cave’s exit._

_**“The ceremony has been halted so it’ll continue! When the Eve is born, the ceremony will be happening on its ninth and eighteenth year of living! It’ll be offered to Monsieur and we, Arceana’s residents will be fulfilling our duties until Monsieur will be getting what he wants!”** _ _They’ve heard the village chief cried out_ _**, “And you! You will remember everything! You will remember until you are drowning in a sea of despair and sadness! You will witness your Eve’s demise again and again until the ceremony is done on the way it should be!”** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_And with a maniacal laughter, a cry of pain and anguish was heard until everything was silent aside from the outsider’s steps as they’ve reach the cave’s exit and he gently placed his lover on the ground, looking at him with such a caring gaze._   
  
  
  


_“You’ve worked hard, my star.” the village chief's son said, “I’m sorry if I’ll never be able to make it up to you. But I know that you’re strong, strong enough to continue living and preventing my Father’s desire in exchange of other people’s misery.”_

_“I’m sorry for not being able to arrive early..” Tears are already falling on the outsider's eyes, holding his lover's hand tightly, “I’m sorry.”_

_“Don’t cry. We’ll see each other again, right?” his lover smiles as he kept on looking at the outsider, “Meeting you was the best thing that happened in my life and I know that we’ll be meeting each other often. We’re the Adam and Eve, right?_ _**The first sinners** _ _. The ones that went against this delusional village and was labelled as sinners.”_

_“I’m sorry.” the outsider kept on apologizing at his lover which could leave him in any time._

_“I’m sorry if you’ll be hurting because of me but do your best on saving me everytime. Let’s continue sinning until the curse disappears, shall we? And when it ends, let’s sing our hearts out.” And with a gentle smile, the village chief's son closed his eyes—never opening it again._   
  
  
  
  


_The only thing that the army can hear was their commander's anguished cries as the rain poured, killing the flame that ended lots of lives as the smell of burnt wood and corpses surround the whole town._   
  


_**°===============================°** _   
  


  
       SAN’s statement made everyone froze on where they’re currently standing as they looked at the fox spirit, smiling in such a michievous way. They couldn’t even believe what the blond male have stated and Yunho was ready to retort when San lets out a high-pitch laugh, resembling a fox's laugh.

“What? Was it surprising enough?” San asked as he looked at Seonghwa, “You’ve had a hunch about it too, right?”

“I did. But I couldn’t think of anyone doing such a thing,” Seonghwa replied as he looked away, “I’ve been friends with everyone so I really don’t know _who’s_ the traitor.”

“Whoever it is, it’s definitely one of us.” San stated, eyes darting at his friends one by one, “I’d like to begin a blame game but that isn’t needed on a situation like this.”

“How can you keep yourself calm while knowing that there’s a traitor among us?” Jongho asked.

San smiles, “I’m a fox. A predator doesn’t attack its prey immediately, I’ve gotta keep myself hidden from it until the right time comes and **slaughter** it.”

“So the reason why you’ve came back is to find the traitor among us?” Wooyoung suddenly asked which made them look at him, “I know that it’s suspicious that the moment you’ve arrived is when this incident suddenly happened. The moment that you’ve stepped in the town started this curse.”

“Oh, really?” San’s smirk went wider and Seonghwa’s ready to cast a spell towards the fox spirit if it wasn’t for him clinging to Yeosang, “Well. I have a question for you, Wooyoung? _How can you say so?_ ”

“What?” Wooyoung was taken back with the blond’s sudden question.

“You weren’t even there when I’ve arrive, Wooyoung. It was Hongjoong-hyung and Mingi-hyung that welcomed me so how did you even know that the moment that I’ve stepped inside the town is the beginning of this epidemic? **_You weren’t there so._**.” San widened his eyes as he grinned, ** _“..why?”_**

“It’s just a hunch but isn’t that true?” Wooyoung clenched his fists, trying not to let his fear overwhelm him.

“Who knows?” San stated as he hugged Yeosang tight, “But all I can say is that I am definitely not the one that caused or triggered this. It’s about to happen and I don’t have any involvement with this aside from making a pact with the cursed one.”

“We made a pact?” Yeosang asks, looking at the blond male beside him.

“Indeed!” San replies cheerfully, as if he doesn’t look like a menacing demon towards their other friends and smiles like he’s the happiest person in the entire world as his eyes crinkled, “But you wouldn’t be able to remember that, Sangie. I removed your memories along with the others.”

“What are you talking about?!” Jongho asked as a bunch of light energy spheres appeared around him, “I’m so done with all the confusing shit coming from your mouth, Sanie-hyung. I’m sorry for being disrespectful but one more bullshit and I won’t hesitate to attack me.”

 _“Then attack me,”_ San provoked the youngest male as he lets out an another fox-like laugh, “Attack me. Make a hole on my body with those energy spheres. Stab me. Rip me into pieces. Exorcise me. But prepare yourself for the consequences, Jongho.”

“What?” Hongjoong asked and immediately halted Jongho that is getting impatient.

“As you can see, I’ve made a pact with Yeosang. Kang Yeosang, the cursed Kang child that should’ve been dead before he was able to reach his ninth birthday.” San stated as the wind blows hard, “ _And the pact includes that if I die then_ _Yeosang_ _will die_ ** _too_** _._ It’s a forbidden pact that only high-class demons can perform, a pact for two different creatures in order to be together until their last breath. A **suicide pact** , that is.”

“What? _Why?!_ ” Mingi cried out, looking at the emotionless boy beside the demon which seems to be manipulating him.

Yeosang looked at San with those lifeless eyes and tilted his head, _“A suicide pact?”_

“How could you?!” Even Yunho that wasn’t reacting towards the arguments have been enraged with the statement as he was shaking in anger.

“Even if I would explain my side, all of you will _despise_ me.” San replied, “Most likely, you wouldn’t be able to remember anything about it because I’ve removed all of your memories regarding it. Maybe Seonghwa-hyung can remember it except the pact moment between me and Sangie but aside from that, no one is able to remember it.”

“I admit that I can remember Yeosang  is still dying during that time,” Seonghwa looked down.

“Seonghwa-hyung, they don’t remember that they’ve encountered the blackened ones when we’re young too!” San exclaims, tail wagging in excitement.

“The blackened ones?” Jongho asked as he looked at Seonghwa.

“I’ve been asking all of you what can you remember on that day,” Seonghwa stated as he lift his head to look at his friends, “But it seems that I’m the only one that can recall it as if everything was just a nightmare. All of you can recall it as most of the people passed out but the truth it, the blackened ones have been around the town and we have no other choice but to stick together and ran towards the Kang manor.”

“I can remember that but with the fact that we’re supposed to be running away from the maniac,” Hongjoong said.

“That’s because the curse have altered your memories,” San butted in, smiling at them as he looked at Seonghwa, “However, Seonghwa is immuned to it being a wizard prince and also someone with a soul that’s been involve with the town’s curse.”

“ _Maniac?”_ Yeosang suddenly muttered as he trembled, “W-What are you talking about?”

“Don’t you remember, Yeosang? It’s the one that slashed your neck with an axe bef—” Mingi was immediately cut off with San growling at him, eyes brightening as a threat.

“My neck...” Yeosang cupped his neck as he trembled in fear while looking at the nothingness, “N..No..”

“ _Sangie_..” San immediately turned back into human as he cradled the brunette that kept on trembling.

“What’s happening?” Wooyoung asked in worry.

“You shouldn’t have said that, Mingi.” San scolded the younger male which flinched at the blond’s tone.

“I-I’m sorry,” Mingi mutters before looking away.

“You’ve triggered him, Mingi. He wasn’t supposed to remember that!” San added as he immediately looked at Seonghwa, “Get the bottle of pills in his bag along with a bottled water.”

Seonghwa didn’t even need to be told twice as he nodded and ran inside the shrine to get the items that they need, “Here.”

“There, there. It’s going to be alright,” San said in such a sweet tone as he looked at Yeosang’s eyes, “Everything is going to be alright.”

As if the two male was connected with some bind, Yeosang stopped trembling as San helped him to drink his medicine and assisted him on drinking half of the bottled water’s content before Yeosang passed out. San lets out a sigh before looking towards his close friends in an apologetic way.

“Please don’t say a thing about that incident,” San calmly stated.

“But why?” Yunho asked.

“For Yeosang’s sake,” San replies.

“We don’t know a thing about Yeosang yet you know a lot,” Wooyoung muttered as he glares towards the older male, “That’s unfair. How are we supposed to help you if you’re keeping the information to yourself? We’re his friends too. For fuck’s sake, San!”

“Wooyoung, calm down.” Hongjoong patted the younger male’s back as he took a step forward, “San, let us know what Yeosang is going through. We couldn’t keep on running in circles because of this curse. Okay, so there’s a possibility that a traitor is among us but as much as you’ve kept on keeping the information, everything just gets worse. You need to spill it in order for us to understand, San.”

“Hongjoong-hyung, one wrong move and Yeosang will die.” San gritted his teeth as he looked at Seonghwa, “And if he dies, all of your efforts will go to waste and you probably needed to wait for a long time for his reincarnation as the curse continues.”

“Okay, so we’re aware that we should be alert on our decisions. Now, spill..” Hongjoong stated.

“But hyung—” San wasn’t fast enough to react when Hongjoong’s eyes turned pink while staring at his hazel brown orbs.

_**“San, tell me everything that** _ _**Yeosang** _ _**has been** _ _**through.”** _

San kept on being silent which made everyone worry but in all of the sudden, the blond male laughed as he looked at Hongjoong that flinched, “My, my. How foolish of you to think that you can control me on my realm aren’t ya, Hongjoongie-hyung?”

“Shit.” Hongjoong gritted his teeth as he took a step backward.

“But then again, I commend you for that. I wasn’t expecting that at all! I thought that you’re going to sweet talk until I spill the details!” San chirps as he held Yeosang on his arms, “Give me a minute and two as I lay Yeosang back to the shrine so he can rest.”

San immediately went back to the shrine as he gently placed Yeosang on one of the sleeping bags before taking Yeosang’s sketchbook out of his bag as he ran back to his friends, smiling brightly as if he wasn’t mocking and threatening them a while ago.

“Are we going to start this discussion or just keep on staring at each other?” Jongho stated as he impatiently glares at his hyungs.

“Okay then. Take a seat and chill as I’ll tell you everything about Kang Yeosang,” San said as he plumped down and the rest of them followed, “As you can see, the Kang clan is the cursed clan in this town. I’m sure that Wooyoung and Yeosang found a book or two about the myth in the library, right?”

“Well, you’re right about that. Wait,” Wooyoung dashed inside the shrine to get two books as he came back and sat beside Jongho, “Here it is.”

“ _ **Arceana**_ , this is it!” Seonghwa gasps as he held the book and looked at Hongjoong, “This is what I’m talking about a while ago, Joongie.”

“Mind telling us what’s in that book?” Jongho said as he looked at his eldest hyung.

“It’s going to be a long ass ride,” Seonghwa stated as he looked at San, “Do you have an idea about the origin of the curse?”

“Not at all. Mom doesn’t want me to snoop too much on other demons’ curses and the only information that I’ve got is that in every fifty years, a cursed child is born and they barely reach eighteen years old,” San said as he rests his back on the tree, “And these creepy blackened people kept on appearing until the cursed one dies and the curse continues.”

“As you can see, my past self is involved with this curse’s origin.” Seonghwa replies as he smiles sadly, “My past self was a researcher born near the village that they call _Arceana_. Ever since I was born, the town where I live has been a poor town so I did my best on my studies and became a researcher as I start travelling around the country just to find out that it’s the same situation as my town, food and water being scarce and a lot of people living in misery.”

“Wait. Hold on. Your past self or was it you?” Jongho asked.

“My past self, Jongho. The me in the time when this town’s curse haven’t began at all,” Seonghwa replies.

“How can you remember it?” Jongho asked again, his curiousity getting the best of him.

“It’s the curse’s effect on my past self for interfering the demon’s plans,” Seonghwa said as he looked at the shrine where Yeosang was asleep, “As you can see, Yeosang’s past self is the only child of Arceana’s chief. And my past self met his past self when he decided to barge in the forbidden village where no one have ever entered.”

“So Yeosang’s past self had a connection with Arceana,” Yunho said as he mentally noted every single information coming from Seonghwa.

“He befriended the village chief’s son and learned a lot of information about Arceana. How a ceremony was held every fifteenth day of the month and how the village chief’s son wasn’t allowed to participate for certain reasons and with enough skills, my past self have found out the reason why the resources outside Arceana was scarce. It was stolen and provided for the village,” Seonghwa said as he looked down, “So the two kept on meeting in secret as my past self kept on formulating a plan and making a revolution and on their last meeting, the village chief’s son is about to turn eighteen in a month and that’s when my past self revealed the truth about the utopia that Yeosang’s past self is currently living at.”

“So what’s with the ceremony and the reality of that village?” Mingi asked.

“You’re telling us that it was because of a demon’s powers, right?” San asked and Seonghwa nodded, “The more worshippers the demon has, the more power that it gets. Having most of the villagers as its worshipper can steal a whole country’s supply for the whole village as he gets the sacrifices that it gets.”

“Demons are scary,” Jongho muttered.

San snickered, “Maybe. But try angering a god or a goddess then you’ll find something scarier than us.”

“And my past self along with an army of men barged in during the time that the ceremony was about to be held and attacked the village, burning it into crisps as the villagers kept on crying for their lives. And my past self saw that the villager chief’s son is the offering for the demon that caused the ruckus in this country which made my past self go berserk and interfere by chanting a banishing spell that made the demon go back to its prison and ruin the entire ceremony as the village chief was burning, trying to crawl its way to the demon's prison while his son is dying.” Seonghwa said as he clenched his fists, trembling in anger “And cursed the whole town that the ceremony might be postponed but it’ll happen in the future and even though it’ll be intefered, the curse will continue until the day that they’ve managed to fullfill the demon's desire and attain the Eden that they’ve been wanting.”

“Eden.” Yunho gasps, “So they’re the blackened ones?!”

“Indeed. And they’re afraid of fire,” Seonghwa said as he nods.

“I agree. Me and Yeosang managed to talk to them and they’re definitely afraid of fire,” Wooyoung agreed.

“So to sum it all up, Arceana is the origin of this town. And its villagers were a bunch of coo-coo brained demon worshippers that steals the resources of other towns. And your past self is a hero for putting a stop to it but not without facing its consequences yet the village chief was stubborn enough and cursed you and the whole town,” Yunho said then looked at Seonghwa, “What's your curse?”

“ _To remember everything._ Every single failure of saving the person that I should be saving as the curse continues,” Seonghwa replied with a sad smile plastered on his face, “As you can see, me and Yeosang’s past self were lovers.”

“Oh.” Mingi couldn't help but let his jaw drop on Seonghwa’s statement as he looked at his friends which seems to be surprised as well.

“Wait. Since you’ve talked about Monsieur, I’ve heard that from the blackened ones saying that he’s their Savior.” Wooyoung said as he looked at Seonghwa, “What about him?”

“ _Monsieur_ , eh?” San said as he looked at Seonghwa, “Seonghwa-hyung, it seems that we’re getting some hints.”

“Hyung?” Wooyoung tilted his head in confusion.

 **“Wooyoung, I’ve never mentioned a name.”** Seonghwa said as his eyes turned into blue while looking at the black-haired male, “How did you know about Monsieur?”

“Just like what I’ve told you, we’ve talked to the blackened ones.” Wooyoung reasoned out.

“So moving forward, that book contains what you’ve told us. May I know why?” Mingi asks.

“One of my past selves wrote this one but I lost it in this timeline. I've been looking for this in a lot of libraries as if someone kept it away from me,” Seonghwa says as he held the book gently, “Of course, the people just thought that Arceana’s a made-up story of an author but it’s based on reality.”

“Well, we have the other book here. It contains the history of this town.” Yunho says as he held the book as if he’s showing it off to them, “The history of Saavedra town.”

“Let’s not waste our time on checking every single one of it, just try skipping on every fifty years then check it.” Wooyoung stated.  
  
  


In which Yunho followed yet every single page that he flips and stops, his expression turns into something that looks so shocked with all that he’s been reading until he reach the last page and looked at everyone with fear in his eyes.  
  
  


“What’s the matter?” Mingi asks, looking at Yunho with worry.

“ _Every single mayor in every fifty years is a_ _ **Kang**_ _,”_ Yunho said as he looked at San, “And in its biography, it says that there’s a relative of them dying before reaching its _ninth_ or _eighteenth_ birthday.”

“They’re running away from the curse. What a stupid plan,” San said as he lets out a laugh, “If Yeosang didn’t escaped from that place then he could've been dead by now.”

“So Yeosang’s clan is from the village chief’s clan?” Hongjoong asked.

“I hate to admit it but there are some survivors from the villagers during that time and one of them must’ve been a relative of the village chief.” Seonghwa stated, looking down.

“Everything revolves around Yeosang and as long as we don’t find a way out of this curse, we’re trapped until Yeosang dies or the curse is lifted.” Yunho casually said as he rest his head on Mingi’s lap, “Too many revelation. My head hurts.”

“Oh c’mon. We’ve swayed from our actual topic, fellas.” Everyone looked at San which was holding Yeosang’s sketchbook, “We’ve just talked about the book’s contents but aren’t we supposed to talk about Yeosang’s past? During the time that he isn’t in this town?”

“You’re right about that,” Mingi chuckles as Cupcakes was sitting behind him that serves as his pillow, leaning on the Cerberus’ fluffy fur.

 _“Brace yourselves, everyone. Because Kang Yeosang’s life will definitely leave a scar on your hearts,”_ San said as he smiled yet they can feel the sadness radiating from it.  
  
  
  


Everyone looked at each other before nodding towards the fox spirit, they deserve to know what happened to Kang Yeosang. What happened to him in order to become such a lifeless person that barely shows his emotion. They wanted to know what happened so they can help him recover and get through this situation. Especially Wooyoung, he needs to know.


	17. • s i x t e e n •

       SAN’s eyes brightened as the wind blew hard once again, making the six other men panic. And in a blink of an eye, they weren't standing in the grass on San’s realm but instead, they’ve found themselves in a facility filled with white rooms and white corridors.

“Where are we?” Hongjoong asks as he looked around, “This isn’t a normal hospital, right?”

“Precisely,” San replies as he leaned on one of the walls, “This is the place where Yeosang resided for years before coming back.”

“Wait. You’re telling me that Yeosang has been in this place for almost eight years?!” Jongho can't help but gasp at the thought of Yeosang staying in such a place.

San nodded, “Indeed. And I can only watch him from afar.”

“Wait. Why are we here, San? I thought you’re going to tell us what happened in Yeosang’s past!” Seonghwa said, glaring towards the fox spirit.

“It’s too confusing and long to narrate so I’ll let you see it for yourselves,” San said as he yawned, looking at the patients that was walking around the corridor, “Got any ideas where are we?”

“Y-Yes.” Seonghwa looks away as if just being in this place makes him uncomfortable.

They followed San as the blond male leads them towards a room and when they entered, they’re surprised to see the friend that left them after the gruesome incident on his ninth birthday.

_“Hello. This is your_ **_seventy fourth day_ ** _here in the facility, I am going to repeat myself. I am Dr. Son and I am here to ask a few questions,” the male doctor stated as he looked at the child which had a bandage on his neck, “Since you’re unable to talk then blink once if no then twice if yes. Are you ready?”_

_Yet the child didn’t responded at all as he kept on staring at a wall, not noticing the doctor which sighed before tapping the back of the child’s hand, making it look towards his direction._

_“Are you listening well?” the doctor asks, “I’ll repeat myself so listen carefully. I'll be asking you a few questions and since you’re not in the right condition to talk then blink oncr for no but twice for yes, is that clear?”_

_They saw him blink twice and the doctor smiled at him, “Thank you, Yeosang. Such an obedient child. I shall ask you my first question. Are you aware on where you are right now?”_

_Yeosang blinked once and the doctor continues, “Are you aware why are you staying here?”_

_Yeosang blinked once again and the doctor wrote something before continuing to ask him, “Are you aware of what happened to you before you were admitted here?”_

_Yeosang blinked once. They just kept on looking as the child was bombarded with questions by the doctor and the child just kept on responding by blinking, not being able to speak because of the injury that he got in his throat._

_“Do you remember what happened on your birthday?” Blink._

_“Have you been dreaming some weird kind of dreams lately?” Blink._

_“Can you remember your friends?” Yeosang’s eyes widened as he froze, making the doctor stare at him as if he's examining the child, “You remember them, right?”_

_Yeosang just kept on widening his eyes as his hands started to tremble before tears started to fall from his eyes, letting out a gurgled scream which made the doctor jump in surprise before pushing a button beside the bed in which a bunch of nurses appeared and held the crying child as a sedative was injected, making the child calm as he slowly lose his conciousness._

_“Oh dear. As I expected, the child is still traumatized from what happened to him,” Dr. Son said as he added some notes on the folder, “But I won’t give up on him.”_

_The six male kept on watching as the days seems to pass too quickly and Yeosang didn’t even spoke a word as he stayed motionless as if he was void of his own emotions. Hongjoong couldn’t help but look away at how miserable he is until he was in the garden with one of the nurses._

_“Stay here, Yeosang. I’ll get you some food,” the nurse stated before running towards the facility._

_The child was left alone as he looked at the nothingness once again until he heard some rustling on the bushes behind him and when he turned his back, he saw a tiny white fox looking at him with purple eyes. The sight made Mingi squeal in delight as Yunho couldn't help but hissed towards the tall male._   
  


“Is that you?” Seonghwa asks.

San looks away, blushing really hard as he nods “Y-Yeah. Please stop staring at it, it makes me feel so embarassed on how small I am.”  
  
  
  


_Yeosang kneeled on the grass to face the tiny creature but it immediately ran back to the bushes before coming back with a brown bag bitten by its teeth. Because of the weight, the tint fox stumbled as the contents of the bag flew out of it. Mingi squealed once again and Jongho is currently restraining Yunho on attempting to strangle his bestfriend to death. The fox suddenly went in front of Yeosang to nuzzle on his bandaged neck before running towards the bushes once again._

_Yeosang looked at the contents of the bag and saw his sketchbook, crayons and colored pencil on the floor. They noticed how the child seems to brightened up with the sight of his beloved items as he slowly took them and put it inside the bag as he went back to him room, which made the nurse in charge of him panic and ran all over the facility to look for him._   
  


_“Yeosang—” The doctor and the nurse was cut off when they saw Yeosang sitting on the floor, sketching something on his sketchpad._

_The child looked towards their direction, still not showing any emotions as he looked down as if he’s sorry and the nurse understood it “Don’t run like that. At least, tell me if you want to stay here rather than staying in the garden.”_

_“Where did you get those items?” the doctor asked._

_Yeosang immediately showed them the back of the cover which shows his name and the doctor hums, “It’s yours. But who gave that to you?”_

_Yeosang seems to gesture as if they have to wait as he immediately drew something and showed it to them, making them gasp in surprise “A white dog?”_

_“Are you serious?” the nurse asked and Yeosang nodded, “Doc, this child is probably hallucinati—”_

_“No, he’s alright. Leave him to me,” the doctor stated as he went in front of Yeosang, “The dog must’ve been too nice to bring your stuff back, right?”_

_Yeosang nods as the doctor smiled, “The dog is probably your friend. Do you know it?”_

_Yeosang shook his head and the doctor hummed, “Ah. It must’ve took a liking to you, I see..”_   
  
  


_The doctor looked at the window as the tiny fox immediately disappeared, making the doctor smile before excusing himself._   
  
  


The scenario started to blur as San managed to grab his composure back and looked at his friends with a small smile. Hongjoong couldn’t help but look at Wooyoung which was slowly drowning in guilt while Seonghwa couldn’t believe what he just saw.  
  


“Any questions?” San broke the silence as he giggled.

“Y-Yeosang.. is he... mentally unstable?” Mingi asks.

San hums, “All of us are mad, Mingi. But let’s just say that the near-death experience made him like that and the fact that he feels so empty after removing all of the memories that he has with most of you made it worse. He was like a walking corpse on the first few months that he was admitted there.”

 _“But he doesn’t deserve to be in an asylum!”_ Jongho cried out.

“It wasn’t his decision to be in there. It was his _clan’s_.” San replied.

“But why? How can a family do that to their own blood and flesh?” Jongho asks, hands shaking in fear and anger.

 _ **“Because Yeosang is unloved.”**_ The moment that San stated those words, everyone seems to widened their eyes as they looked at the fox spirit, “Sure. His family cares for him but love? No. Nobody has ever loved a cursed creature because they believe that it doesn’t deserved to be loved at all.”

“But still..” Jongho shut his eyes close and shook his head.

“Believe me, Jongho. We’re the first ones that made him feel loved,” San says, letting out a pained smile “Because ever since he was born, his entire clan wished that he never existed.”

“That’s just mean..” Jongho muttered, looking down.

“Life’s like that. Oh, moving on! I’d like to show you something before we fast forward to some important scenarios of Yeosang’s life in this hellhole.” San said and snapped his fingers as everything seems to stop and the images started to get vivid until they’ve realized that they’re in the same room yet something feels off.

_Yeosang is sitting on his bed as his emotions are still the same, not showing too much as the doctor was currently interrogating him about his current status. Until he managed to say something that made the doctor and also them gasp in surprise as the sight seems to be nostalgic for them especially to Wooyoung._

_“Hello, Kang Yeosang. This is your_ _**one-hundred sixty third day** _ _of being in this facility,” the doctor said as he looked at the child that seems to be livelier than the usual, “You seem to be giddy today, may I know the reason for that?”_

_“W..W..” Everyone couldn’t believe what was happening even the doctor in this flashback got his jaw drop in the sudden change of situation._

_“What is it, Yeosang?” the doctor said as he tried to maintain his composure._

_“..young.” the child have muttered,_ _**“Wooyoung..”** _

_“Wooyoung?” the doctor asks as he looked at how the child seems to be happy despite not expressing his emotions at all, “Wooyoung.”_

_“What’s with ‘Wooyoung’, Yeosang?” the doctor asks._

_“B-Birthday..” Yeosang tries to speak something else aside from his friend’s name as he looked at the doctor, eyes shimmering with a bit of life in the usual glassy orbs “Wooyoung’s birthday.”_

_“Oh. So today is Wooyoung's birthday? November 26?” the doctor asked and Yeosang nods._

_“Where is he?” Yeosang mutters, looking around the room._

_“I’m afraid that he won’t be able to visit you because he’s busy with school,” the doctor said as he patted the child's head._

_“Y-You’ll be back later?” Yeosang suddenly asks and looked at the doctor that surprised him more._

_The doctor nods, “I’ll be back later, Yeosang.”_

_And unlike the usual interrogation, Yeosang seems to be responding too much. Acting as if he wasn’t an unresponsive doll that usually had breakdowns and such. Wooyoung can’t help but feel a pang on his chest as Yeosang was interrogated about him._

_“Wooyoung is your friend, right?” the doctor asked._

_“Yes.”_

_“How can you describe him?”_

_“He’s small and loud. He laughs all the time and grins at everything as if he wasn’t alone but deep inside, he’s lonely. That’s why I promised to be with him, to be his bestfriend so he wouldn’t be lonely.” Despite Yeosang talking in such a small voice, everyone can hear how sincere he is “He must’ve been looking for me. He knows that I’m here, right?”_

_The doctor nodded, “Yes, he does.”_

_“He’ll visit me soon, right?” Yeosang asks, hope shimmering on his eyes._

_The doctor nodded once again, “He will if you’ll participate on the check-ups frequently.”_

_“Okay!” he stated._   
  


_The doctor excuses himself as Yeosang took the sketchbook in the drawer and sat on the floor as he took the crayons out of its container as he started to draw. Everyone just watched as the child seems to be eager on what he’s doing that when he finished, he can’t help but gasp at his work and hugged it._

_“Wooyoungie will love this.” he muttered._

_After a few hours, his meal was served as the doctor came back to check on his current status. The younger child seems to brightened up as he saw the doctor and waved at him, a small smile plastered on his face._

_“Hello, doctor.” Yeosang greeted the doctor as he kept on waving._

_“Hello there, Yeosang.”_

_“Can I ask a favor from you?” Yeosang says as he held a folded paper with both of his hands._

_“Of course, you can. And what is it?” the doctor asked._

_“You see, I kept on giving Wooyoung a lot of gifts for his birthday but I can’t give him a decent one so I guess this will do for this year,” Yeosang said, giving it to the doctor, “Wooyoung loves to look at my drawings and it might cheer him up if he’ll receive that.”_

_“You’re such a good friend,” Dr. Son said as he put the paper in his pocket, “I’d like to ask you about something, Yeosang.”_

_“What is it, doctor?”_

_“Aside from Wooyoung, can you remember your other friends?” the doctor asked._

_Yeosang tilted his head in confusion, “Wooyoung is my only friend.”_

_“Are you sure about that?” he asks._

_Yeosang nods, “Yes.”_

_“I see.” the doctor scribbled something on his folder before turning his back at him, “See you tomorrow, Yeosang.”_   
  


“Why can he only remember Wooyoung?” Yunho asked.

“Even I was surprised during that time,” San replies, “I was sure that I wiped every single memory that he had with all of you yet something must’ve triggered him. He can only remember Wooyoung and no one else, he can remember everything about his memories with Wooyoung clearly except from the one during our pact.”

“Yeosang..” the black-haired male gasps.

“You’re his saving grace on the moment that he lost his sanity as if his memories with you literally got out of my grasp and forced itself to stay with you. It’s so annoying,” San said in such a grumpy tone while looking towards him, _“Why are you so special to him?”_

“San.” Hongjoong’s voice might be calm but the blond male knew the warning so he just huffed.

“Yeosang kept on mentioning you for years and the reason why he got better was because of the memories that he treasured with you yet _what have you done?_ You pushed him away and labeled him as a traitor on the moment that you two have reunited.” San said as he smirked, “Talk about being pathetic and self-centered.”

Everything started to blur once again as Wooyoung’s knees failed him and he fell to the ground as he couldn’t stop the tears falling on his eyes, “Yeosang.”

“So let me show you a bit of a fast forward because Yeosang’s life kept on being like this. I’ll let you see the times how he was really hopeful that you’ll be visiting him on your birthday that he didn’t even mind his own. And the presents that he gave you..” San said as they’ve seen the scenarios where Yeosang kept on giving the doctor a bunch of sketch and paintings, “As you can see, Yeosang’s past times are playing his drones and also drawing. He had been excelling in art that even the nurses are fond of his works.”

“Yeosang-hyung sure does loves to draw way back then,” Jongho said as he lets out a pained smile, “He looks so happy during art class.”

“But wait..” Seonghwa looked at Wooyoung, “If Yeosang kept on giving you those drawings then why haven't you received any?”

“And that is where we’re about to head next!” San said as he snapped his fingers, “Next stop, Wooyoung’s thirteenth birthday. In this moment, Yeosang is allowed to roam around the halls to interact with the other patients and to hang out on the garden alone.”  
  
  
  
  


_In the next flashback, they can see Yeosang walking around while holding an another ripped paper from his sketchbook. He seems to be on his way towards the doctor’s office when he suddenly heard loud noises from the room which made him stop, feeling uneasy to interrupt what is currently happening inside._   
  
  


_“Doctor Son, is there any progress on that child?” he heard a familiar voice, it seems to be one of the nurse that takes care of him too._

_“Kang Yeosang? Of course.” He heard his doctor said in a firm tone, “Haven’t you noticed how he started to interact with the other patients? His mental health is getting better.”_

_“Today’s that day, right? He’ll be passing you an another drawing of his.” the nurse said, giggling “That child is such a gifted one. His artworks are superb despite someone that wasn’t even able to see the outside world.”_

_“He has his drones to be the eyes for him. He’s a child born in a rich family so you can see the luxurious items inside his room,” Dr. Son said as he hummed, “He even have his gadgets in there as if he’s just at home.”_

_“He isn’t fit in this facility at all. I think that he’s getting better, wouldn’t it be possible for him to be discharged soon?” the nurse asked._

_The doctor sighed, “The outside world is too dangerous for him and to tell you the truth, it’s better for him to be confined in here rather than taking a step outside this facility.”_

_“But the child needs to interact with other children instead of being in a special education class in this facility,” the nurse retorted, “He deserves to be visited by his friends too. Especially that one that he’s been talking about.”_

_“After all the years that he has been away from that town, his friends probably forgot him. His family doesn’t even bat an eye on him aside from the sympathetic grandparents of his.” He heard the doctor said which made the thirteen-year old Yeosang widened his eyes “And that friend of his, that Wooyoung? He will never meet him again.”_

_“Why? Didn't he sent those sketches to him?” the nurse asked._

_“No.” Yeosang heard a drawer was opened and as he took a peek, he couldn’t believe what is he currently looking at._

_“You’ve told the child that you’ve sent those!” the nurse gasped in shock, looking at the papers inside a folder— the drawings that Yeosang did for Wooyoung was compiled in that folder, never reaching his friend at all._

_“It’s futile. It’s better for him to stay in this facility,” the doctor said as he took the papers and ripped it into shreds, making the nurse gasp in horror._

_“H-How could you? The child worked hard on that!” the nurse felt bad for the child that has been hoping to see his bestfriend._

_**“Why?”** _   
  


_Both of them looked at the door as Yeosang watched everything in horror, the doctor was surprised to see such an expression on the younger male that haven’t shown anything aside from the fake smiles and longing that he have plastered on his face. Meanwhile, the nurse can’t help but cover her mouth as she looked at how miserable Yeosang looked right now._   
  
  


_“Yeosang, let me explain.” The doctor doesn’t even seems to be sincere with his words as he took a step near the child._

_“No way. Wooyoung..” Yeosang took a step back before dashing away from the office._

_“Come back here!” He heard the doctor scream._

_“Yeosang!” The familiar voice of that caring nurse was heard._   
  
  
  


_Yeosang kept on running as he found the stairs, climbing up until he reached the rooftop. He didn’t even hesitate as he jumped past the railings and when he heard the doctor and nurse’s voice, he didn't even think about anything else aside from the fact that he should escape from this place, jumping on the rooftop._   
  


_Yet before he was even able to hit the ground awaiting for his body to be splattered in it. The same white fox that visited him once appeared, catching the child as it leaped upwards and landed on the rooftop, gently placing the child that seems to be unconscious on the ground as it looked at the doctor and nurse._   
  
  
  


_“Who are you?” the doctor asked but instead of responding, the fox leaped away as it slowly disappears in thin air._   
  
  
  


_The nurse who witnessed everything collapsed on the ground, unable to grasp every single unbelievable incident with her own eyes. The doctor couldn’t help but let out an amused laugh before snickering as an  incantation was heard—_ _**creating a barrier that even a high-class demon wouldn’t be able to enter.** _   
  
  
  
  


The other scenarios was shown to the six people quickly, letting them see how lifeless Yeosang is as he yearn for his own freedom on the next four years. And everything started to get blurry once again before San took a deep breath and turning his back to face his friends.  
  
  
  


“This is taking a toll to my energy but I’d like to show you one last thing before we get out of this place.” San said and without letting one of them respond, he snapped his fingers.  
  


_They’ve found themselves on the doctor’s office as the doctor was leaning on the wall, stabbed by a knife on his abdomen as he glare at a cloaked person which was holding a bunch of scalpels._   
  
  
  


_“You!” the doctor gritted his teeth._

_“No hard feelings, sire. I was just tasked to exterminate the witnesses of the cursed child’s berserk moments.” San can't help out but smirk when the other recognized this voice and looked at its owner which seems to be quite calm._

_“Aren’t you working for the_ _**Kang** _ _s?” Dr. Son tried to enchant a spell but his magic disappeared when the cloaked person’s eyes brightened._

_“Aren’t you being a little unfair, doctor? No using of magic. Besides, my power is way better than yours. I can easily rip you apart in a blink of an eye,” the cloaked person stated, humming a melody as he kept on playing with the scalpel on his right hand._

_“Answer my question! Are you betraying the_ _**Kang** _ _s?!” the doctor screamed._

_“I wasn’t. I’ve already fulfilled my duty on them but someone like me can be hired by others, y’know?” the cloaked person took a step forward and walked then stopped in front of the doctor, “A demon. Perhaps? Does that ring a bell, doc?”_

_“Don’t tell me. The one that saved the cursed Kang before is the one that hired you?” Dr. Son couldn't believe what he was seeing right now, “And how can someone as gentle as you do such a thing?”_

_“Oh. Thank you for the compliment, I never thought that I’ve acted too well on that.” The cloaked person stated then grins as he stabbed the doctor’s hand where a catalyst was marked in it, “But I've heard that you’ve hurt my friend, rising his hopes up just to crush it down. Why? Because you thought that it’s better for a cursed child to suffer alone until his last breath? Or are you enjoying watching him as a specimen?”_

_“You’ll never get away with this!” the doctor threatens, “The_ _**Kang** _ _s will know about this.”_

_“Oh. Those wrenched people? Half of them are probably devoured by the demon that hired me. The innocent ones are probably spares but the damned ones are tortured,” the cloaked person said as he stabbed the doctor once again, making him scream in pain “That's it. Scream it all out. Just like those pathetic staff of yours. All of them died in fear and horror as the other patients hurt them too.”_

_“Why? Why are you siding with a demon?” he asks._

_“Just like what I've said, no hard feeling for I am just a hired man.” The cloaked person stated, laughing as he kept on stabbing the doctor, “I kept the stab wounds a bit shallow so you wouldn’t die easily. And the fact that both of us aren’t fully human makes it better because you’re going to die slowly, without the ability to heal yourself because I’ve blocked your powers as you bleed to death. Isn’t that nice?”_

_“You’re sick!” The doctor gritted his teeth as an another stab was done by the cloaked person._

_“_ _**Hell yes** _ _. After suffering from being beaten until I lose consciousness by that bastard? Yes, I’m sick in the head. But was it my fault? I tried seeking for help, doc. But no one batted an eye on me because that bastard can change the law,” the cloaked person said before raising his hand to slash the doctor’s face, smiling in delight on his act as he continued slashing him, “So I wouldn’t let our friend suffer that much. I’m getting him out of here soon!”_

_“He w-won’t be able to last long,” the doctor muttered which made the cloaked man pause on his actions, “He wouldn’t be able to continue living when he turns eighteen.”_

_“What?” The cloaked person’s face paled before stabbing the doctor in his shoulder, “Don’t fuck with me. I’m not in the mood for your pathetic jokes.”_

_“I wouldn’t lie to you  It’s true that his life is only a few days left and no one will be able to save him,” the doctor said, smirking in triumph “No cursed one in his clan have ever made it way past their eighteenth birthday, some have even died on their ninth birthday.”_

_“Stop.”_

_“It’s useless.” The doctor smirked._

_“_ _**Enough, I said!”** _ _The cloaked person’s eyes turned into bright green as the doctor started writhing in pain as if he was about to wilt._   
  
  


_The doctor’s screams halted as his life was drained from his vessel, turning into a crystal in which the cloaked person broke with his own hands. He spat on the corpse in front of him before leaving the room, seeing that he made quite a mess on the whole facility as the white walls was covered with blood. Dead staffs and patients lie on the floor as he steps on them until he was out of the building, he looked at the moon that was shining above before chuckling._   
  
  
  
  
  


_**“It’s up to you now. My job is done.”** _   
  
  
  


_Meanwhile, a certain brown-haired patient sleeps in peace— unaware of the tragedy that happened outside his room_.  
  
  
  
  


San snapped his fingers and in a blink of an eye, they were back in front of the shrine as the fox spirit was smiling mischievously. Everyone seems to be either breaking down or just staring at an empty space from what they’ve seen.  
  
  
  


“Have you enjoyed the scene?” San asks as he immediately dodged an arrow which made him snicker, “Oh my. Have I enraged you, Yunho-hyung?”

But instead of an enraged Yunho, he can see Yunho smiling at him but the bloodlust in his eyes shows how much he wanted to shred San into pieces “Why did you show them that?”

“So I can get you off their suspect list. Or maybe you’re working for an another person this time? And this time, it’s the Monsieur?” San asks, looking towards him as if he didn’t exposed Yunho acting like a madman towards his friends.

“Who knows? I am not allowed to reveal my boss’ true identity whenever I’m hired,” Yunho said as his bow and arrow disappeared, “You should be thankful because your and Yeosang’s life is connected and I care for a friend.”

“Thank you,” San said as he looked at their other friends, “Wooyoung, how does it feel to be the wrong one?”

“Stop making a mess, San!” Hongjoong cried out as he kept on comforting the black-haired male.

“I am not making a mess. I’m revealing what must be revealed for all of you to see that none of us here are alright,” San said before looking at Hongjoong, “Except from you. You are way precious than them but not as much as Yeosang.”

“What are you talking about, San?” Seonghwa asks.

“Look, don’t you get it?” San said, groaning at them, _“You, Seonghwa, with your_ ** _wrath_** _against humans.”_

_“Hongjoong with his undying_ **_pride_ ** _as a leader.”_

_“Jongho’s_ **_gluttony_ ** _for strength and attention with his hero complex.”_

_“Mingi being_ **_envy_ ** _to mortals.”_

_“Wooyoung being a_ **_sloth_ ** _as a friend because of him being irresponsible.”_

_“Yunho’s hidden_ **_lust_ ** _for violence.”_

_“And me, with_ ** _greed_** _. Greed for what? Not actually a what but a who. I’m greedy when it comes to Yeosang.”_ San proudly announced as he pointed at him, “Do you get what I’m saying?”

“What is that supposed to mean? All I’m hearing are the seven deadly sins—” Unfortunately, Jongho was cut off by San cackling.

“Exactly! In our clans, we are the embodiment of the seven deadly sins!” San stated as he raises his arms, “The reason why all of us are united like this is because of our sins!”

“And why?” Jongho asks.

“If you can recall, where are your beloved family before this incident happened?” San asked back.

“Mine was on a trip.” Jongho replies.

Yunho said, “My grandparents are in the city for a family reunion but I decided to stay because I’m aware of the curse.”

“My family lives in the city,” Hongjoong said, “They’ve sent me a ‘Be careful and take care' message before this incident happened though.”

“My grandparents died last year so I’m all alone.” Wooyoung muttered as he started calming down.

“My parents are in the underworld.” Mingi stated.

“I fucking live alone,” Seonghwa spat.

“See? That means one thing. It’s fated for you to be in this cursed area because of your sins!” San said, laughing out loud like he just said a funny joke yet no one laughed with him.

“What are you trying to imply then?” Seonghwa asked as he toom a deep breath.

San stopped laughing as his eyes turned into a mixture of red and purple once again as the wind blew hard before looking at all of them with an amused expression, “It means that all of us are punished and we’re bound to suffer by seeing our beloved friend die in our sight as an atonement of our sins.”

“What?!” Mingi screeched.

“But then again, why don’t we team up and prove them wrong?” San offers as everyone seems to be surprised, _“Because I believe that a sin isn’t something that you can atone for.”_


	18. • s e v e n t e e n •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm @_hyriette in twt and i need atiny mutuals there so i can cry for my prompts and ideas

  
      EVERYONE was shocked from the words that San kept on blabbering, even their single braincell-ed fella, Mingi is already at the verge of crying because he couldn’t understand a thing.

“So, you’re implying that we should act like a team more?” Hongjoong asks.

San nods, “Indeed!”

“Aren’t we a team already?” Seonghwa asks in a bored tone.

“But we’ve already revealed ourselves so I think this time, we’ll be a team! Like a united one!” San chirps, smiling towards the eldest male.

“But..” Mingi can’t help but look away.

“What? Don’t tell me that you’re afraid of your own friends now? I thought that you trusted us, Mingi~” San said as he grins.

“I do but.. everything was just so surreal. Like witnessing the calm Jeong Yunho going berserk like that, I can still feel the chills.” Mingi shuddered as he hugged himself, “And everyone kept on blaming each other. As if we don’t know each other at all, as if we don’t trust each other.”

“Hey there, you fu— _Mingi_.” Mingi looked at the tallest male which seems to be in such a deep thought, “It’s alright if you’re scared of me. Or if you’re disgusted of me, it’s okay it you’ll push me away in order for you to be comfortable.”

“No! I would never do that! I’m just.. surprised of everything that was revealed,” Mingi said as he waved his hands while shaking his head, “Everything feels so surreal and my mind can’t keep up with everything.”

“Oh, Mingi.” Seonghwa can't help but chuckle at the tall male, looking so confused.

“He doesn’t hate you, Yunho-hyung. Chill,” Jongho said as he tapped the tallest and gave him an assuring smile.

“I'm glad,” Yunho said as he smiled in relief, _“I don’t know what am I going to do if_ _Mingi_ _despises_ _me.”_

“Worry not, Yunho! I would never do such a thing!” Mingi beamed, running towards the older male and dragged him in a warm embrace, “I won’t even dare to do such a thing. You’re special to me, Yunho.”

“How touching.” San snickered before looking at Wooyoung, “Well, Wooyoung. What are you going to do now? Will you keep on hating Yeosang?”

Everyone looked towards the black-haired male that stared at the ground, Wooyoung seems to be in such a conflict with his thoughts and emotions that it made Seonghwa feel bad. It’s such a rare sight to see Wooyoung like this, he’s usually bright and filled with such energy. And the revelation broke him, he had been hating his bestfriend not just for days but years—yet this is what happened behind the ghosting of Yeosang towards everyone.

“I think that you don’t have the rights to know that answer, San.” Everyone was shocked when Seonghwa suddenly stood up for the younger male.

“Oh? And now you're on his side? You’re so confusing, Seonghwa- _hyung_.” San had this mischievous smile that Seonghwa wants to drop.

“It’s _their_ issue, San. Don’t interfere with them,” Seonghwa stated, glaring towards the fox spirit.

“But Yeosang and me are united. It’s a suicide pact that we’re having and only one of us can break the pact,” San says, smiling in triumph.

 ** _“So you’re scared of_** ** _Wooyoung_** ** _saving_** ** _Yeosang_** ** _?”_** Seonghwa remarked and smiled a bit when San flinched, “You’re scared of Yeosang being saved and leaving you for Wooyoung so you kept on tormenting him?”

“No!” San shouted as he started on clenching his fists, “I want to save him.”

“If that’s the case then why are you making such an expression?” Seonghwa said, raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up!” San bared his fangs, glaring at the eldest male.

 **“** **Stop.”** Both of them looked at Hongjoong and saw that his eyes are pink once again, attempting to stop both of them from arguing.

“You know that it doesn’t work on creatures way stronger than you, right? Why do you kept on trying again and again?” San said as he looked at Hongjoong.

“Because I’m such a prideful person. That’s my sin, right?” Hongjoong said as he smiled towards them, “Then I’ll continue on trying to stop you as a leader. It’s my pride as this circle of friends’ leader.”

“How amusing,” San muttered before sighing.

“Are you really going to believe that seven sins shit of him?” Yunho said as he looked at their leader, “Aren’t you even doubting him?”

“I wouldn’t say that I’m not doubting him at all but he knows a lot that we don’t, Yunho.” Hongjoong stated as he sat on the ground once again, “If we’re going to doubt each other then nothing will happen at all.”

“He also said that he have erased our memories so we have no choice but to listen to him,” Mingi added.

Yunho glared towards the fox spirit, “What are those memories?”

“Oh? Now you’re interested in that?” San asks, amused at his friends’ life decisions.

“That’s our that you took. Of course,” Jongho says.

“Let’s just say that the memories which I’ve erased were the seven sins representatives’ first meeting and the first time that Yeosang’s curse happened,” San replies.

“Our first meeting?” Jongho asked.

“Of course, let me ask you. _Can you remember how the seven of us met each other?_ ” San asks, looking at all of them as his eyes turned purple once again.

“Oh.” Even Seonghwa, someone that should be remembering everything couldn’t recall their first meeting and it made him wonder how strong was the fox spirit in front of them.

“As you can see, I removed it in default. It was needed for the seven of us and you might be wondering if I’m that powerful? The answer is no,” San suddenly said as if he’s reading Seonghwa’s thoughts “I was the unfortunate representative that was chosen to bury your memories with the help of your clans’ leader.”

“Father helped you?” Seonghwa gasped.

San nods, “Yes.”

“Are you willing to return our memories?” Hongjoong asks.

San looked at them, “Are you sure about that?”

“It belongs to us.” Jongho replies casually while staring at San.

“I’m willing to return it but Wooyoung will definitely go crazy when he remembers what happened during Yeosang’s ninth birthday,” San said, looking at the black-haired male without any sign of sympathy in it.

“Wooyoung, can you handle it?” Hongjoong asked as he went beside the male which seems to be out of his mind.

“Yeosang..” Wooyoung shut his eyes and as he opened it, he looked at San with bloodshot eyes “It has Yeosang in it. I deserve to remember everything, if I can remember that then it’ll clear my hatred for him.”

“Oh.” San's eyes has a mischievous glint on it before looking at their leader, “Well then, leader.”

“Thank you, San.” Hongjong smiled towards him which made the fox spirit shook his head.

“I am not doing this because of that. It’s just that I haven’t paid Yunho for his dirty job before,” San says, “Is this enough as a payment for that?”

“Bitch, you’re taking advantage of the situation.” Yunho hissed at the blond male before nodding, “Whatever. It’s not like I’m expecting anything in return.”

“Okay!” San chirps as he clasped his hands, “Just a heads up, Yeosang will also remember his memories so prepare to comfort him. He will be in such a depressed state so please don’t let him fall in despair. That is all I ask.”

“For a demon, you care too much for a mortal.” Seonghwa can’t help but tease the blond male.

“I love him, Seonghwa-hyung. I’ve already declared that on our first meeting.” San said in a casual way which made everyone surprised.

“You what?!” Yunho shrieked.

“I said that I love him! Don’t make me repeat myself, twat!” San’s face was burning red as he glared at the tallest male.

“Okay. Too much revelation.” Jongho held both of his temple with his hands and massaged it, “My head hurts a lot.”

“It’ll hurt more if you don’t have a head,” Mingi said, grinning at him.

Jongho glared at the tall brunette, “Do you want me to cut your head off?!”

Mingi shrieked as he hid behind Yunho which sighed, “Enough. San, give us back our memories.”

“With pleasure,” San said.

The blond male started chanting something in an unknown language and the ground that they’re stepping at suddenly had a weird writing in it, circling around them. It suddenly turned into bloody red then blue as the azure sky before turning into purple and suddenly breaking apart from each other and in all of the sudden, everyone seems to fall unconcious as they fell on the ground while San sighed.

 _“Have a sweet dream.”_ San muttered before retreating inside the shrine and lets himself fall to the mat beside Yeosang and embraced the male.  
  


**•===============================•**

  
_WOOYOUNG was curious why his grandparents are taking him in a such a beautiful place, there are fireflies everywhere and the path that they’re walking towards were filled with flowers and trees as if it’s paradise. He wishes that he can take his friend, Yeosang in this place. Yeosang might like this place, Yeosang loves aesthetically pleasing areas. He would definitely ask his grandparents if he can bring Yeosang in this place so they can play together. The child smiled in delight as he imagine his friend's brightened expression when he sees this place._

_“Wooyoung, we’re here.” Wooyoung couldn’t help but gasp when they entered a beautiful building and everything around it was filled with furnitures like the ones that he saw in Yeosang’s mansion._

_“Mom, why are we here?” Wooyoung looked at a tall child that was clinging to his mom and he saw faerie wings on the woman, making him gasp in awe._

_“Come on, Yunho. Don’t worry, Mingi’s here too.” the woman said as the tall child looked around._

_“Mingi!” the tall child, Yunho says as he ran towards an another tall child and crushed him in a tight hug._

_“Y-Yunho? Why are you here?” the child which was called Mingi asked, hugging his friend back._

_“Dunno. Mom took me here,” Yunho replies as he look at his mom and waved his hand._

_“Mom and Dad came with me here but I really don’t know why at all,” Mingi said, pouting while looking at his parents, “They won’t tell me why!”_

_“Mingi? Yunho?” The tall children looked at a small child along with a tall one and smiled._

_“Hongjoong-hyung! Seonghwa-hyung!” The two boys shouted in delight as they ran towards them, “What brings you here?”_

_“Father’s assistant took me here,” the tall male, Seonghwa says._

_“My parents.” the small child, Hongjoong said._

_Wooyoung can notice that they’re also wearing such extravagant clothes, Wooyoung is aware that he’s wearing a dark purple robe that was stitched with such confusing patterns and along with that was a pair of armlets and chains which seems to be cut off as if he was a prisoner that broke out of a prison. He saw the tallest child, Yunho, wearing something out of some of the Greek mythology books that he borrowed from Yeosang— a headdress made out of grass yet it’s shining so it’s probably made from magic. He was wearing a green robe with confusing patterns too, Wooyoung might looking at it too much but it’s the same pattern as his._

_The second tall male which was Mingi is wearing a black cloak as if he’s a grimreaper but with the same confusing patterns in it while the smallest child, Hongjoong, was wearing a crown made out of gold with a lot of jewels in it as he wore something that a prince would wear while a red cape was wrapped on him. It made him look like a ruler— looking like someone that is capable to be a leader._

_What got Wooyoung’s attention the most is the outfit that the third tall child which was Seonghwa is currently wearing, he looks like he was taken out of a fairy tale. Just like Hongjoong, he was wearing clothes that is making him look like a prince and a crown that is made out of diamonds with some runes in it. And a blue cape that seems to be sparkling whenever light touches it was wrapped around him._

_“Are we having a costume party?!” Mingi suddenly asked, “It’s Halloween, isn’t it?”_

_**“It’s only the fourteenth of January, stupid.”** _ _His friend, Yunho said in a plain tone._

_“Then why are wearing these kind of clothes?” Mingi asked before sitting on a chair, “I wish that I can take Cupcakes here so we can play around.”_

_“Cupcakes?” Yunho asks._

_“My pet dog!” Mingi suddenly said as he look away from Yunho as if he’s hiding something._

_“Aren’t you going to join them?” Wooyoung looked at an another small child beside him which was munching on an apple which was broken into two. Who knows how the child broke it into two.._

_“Who are you?” Wooyoung asked._

_“Jongho. And you?” the child, Jongho asked back._

_“Wooyoung,” he introduced himself as he smiled, “Do you have an idea why we’re here?”_

_“Beats me. Mom and Dad say that I should come along with them,” Jongho replies as he took an another bite on his apple._

_“Wait. You’re familiar..” Wooyoung squinted his eyes before gasping, “You’re one of the choir boys in the town church!”_

_“Oh! You’re from Saavedra town too?” Jongho asks, looking at him with such a brightened expression._

_Wooyoung nods, “Yes! I’m bestfriends with the mayor’s child, Yeosang!”_

_“I’ve seen him. But he looks like he doesn’t like everyone..” Jongho said casually as he kept on eating the apple._

_“You two!” Both of them looked towards Mingi which was waving both of his hands up in the air, “Come here!”_

_Both of them looked at each other before walking towards the four children, Wooyoung seems to recognize Mingi because he probably saw him in his school but the other three is a bunch of strangers to his eyes. Meanwhile, Jongho just kept on eating his apple while looking at the children around him. His parents told him to be wary of those kids because they might hurt him and told him to fight back if someone dares to initiate a fight against him._

_“Are you guys taken in this place by your parents too?” Mingi asked, “By the way, I’m Mingi!”_

_“You’re right about that. I’m Jongho,” Jongho replied as he shook Mingi’s hand and everyone introduced themselves to each other, “So.. got any ideas why we’re here?”_

_“Dunno.” Yunho muttered as he leaned on the wall, “I want to stay at home and sleep in my room now.”_

_“I’m currently playing this video game that I’ve got when my parents told me to come with them.” Hongjoong said as he pouted, “Anyway! How old are you?”_

_“Seven!” Mingi, Yunho and Wooyoung said in unison before looking at each other then embraced together as they laugh in delight._

_“Yunho is older than me since I was born in August. How about you?” Mingi asked Wooyoung._

_“November.” Wooyoung replied, grinning at him “I’m the youngest seven years old boy then!”_

_“Wooyoungie is so cute!” Hongjoong coo-ed as he looked at Seonghwa, “Me and Seonghwa is eight but he’s older than me!”_

_“Six.” Jongho said before yawning, “I’m the youngest.”_

_“You’re the baby!” Wooyoung said, raising his hands in the air._

_Jongho smiled proudly as he crossed his arms while standing straight, “Yes. I’m baby!”_

_“Anyway, why are we here?” Seonghwa asked, looking at all of them._

_“I really don’t know,” Wooyoung mumbled._   
  
  
  
  


_The door opened and the children’s parents arrived and Wooyoung can see his grandparents looking at them. He smiled at them before looking at a bunch of people wearing formal clothes that came along with them, he can recognize some of them and one of them was Yeosang’s father. He was wondering if Yeosang is around so he can play with him._   
  
  
  


_“Where is the Demon clan?” Wooyoung heard one of the people wearing formal clothes asked._

_“Worry not, we are not going to escape from your forced invitation.” They heard a voice of a woman along with the sound of heels._

_“It’s a good thing that you’re willing to join us, Mada’m Choi.” Wooyoung heard Yeosang’s father talk as a smile on his lips was evident._

_“Trust me, I wouldn’t even want to participate in any of your games.” The woman said as an another child was holding her hand.._

_“He’s so cute,” Wooyoung said as he stared at the boy._   
  
  
  
  


_The woman was wearing a black dress that reaches her ankles while the child beside her is wearing formal clothes but the red cloak was hiding it and just like the same as them, weird patterns are printed in it. The woman looked towards her son and the child nodded before approaching them, not even daring to bat an eye at any of them._

_“Snobbish.” Wooyoung heard Mingi mutters before he was elbowed by Yunho._

_“Hello! Who are you?” Wooyoung asks, looking at the male._

_“San.” the child replies, not even sparing a glance at him._

_“Hello, San! I’m Wooyoung!” Wooyoung introduced himself as he introduced the rest of the kids._

_“Whatever,” San muttered as he kept his gaze on his mom._

_“Now that everyone has arrived! I wanted to make an announcement!” Yeosang’s father announced, “As the current representative of the Blood Mage clan, we would like you congratulation your children for being chosen as the representative of the seven sins.”_

_“Is that something that we should be glad about?” One of the parents hissed._

_“Sir Song, being chosen as a sin representative means that they’re powerful!” Yeosang’s father replied, “It means that they’ll be wonderful warriors in the future.”_

_“There’s no need for warriors like them. It’s not like something bad is about to happen in the future. The mortal realm and our own different realms are in peace,” the man, Mr. Song said towards Yeosang's father._

_“Are you sure about that?” Yeosang’s father said as he grins._

_“What are you trying to imply?” Wooyoung’s grandfather asked and Wooyoung can sense the worry from him._

_“We’re not sure about that, everyone. As much as everything’s balanced nowadays, we couldn’t give too much trust on all of the clans. For sure, one of the clans must’ve been planning to have more territory and power so a war might happen in a decade or two.” Yeosang’s father stated as he continued smiling, “This is just a fair warning from me.”_

_“What if it’s your clan that is planning to be the top dog?” Yunho's mom said as she glared towards Yeosang’s father._

_“Oh no. We already have a curse that we suffer into so we don’t have time to deal with that,” Yeosang's father explained, shaking his head slightly._

_“Cut the crap and tell us what this ceremony of yours is for so we can get over this,” a female that resembles Jongho said._   
  


_Wooyoung can sense the tension happening between their parents and the people that was with Yeosang’s father. He saw that Jongho was cowering in fear so he embraced the youngest child to comfort him, he always do this to Yeosang so the child would notice his presence and know that there’s someone out there that is here for him._   
  
  


_“Impatient, are we?” Yeosang’s father stated as he lets out a hum, “The reason why I’ve gathered all of you around here is that there’s a connection between your children and mine. As you can see, my dear Yeosang is the clan’s cursed Kang for this generation and isn’t it too much of a coincidence for your children to be born in this cursed land and for all of them to have the mark of a Sin?”_

_“Are you telling us that our children are cursed too?” A tall male said and it made Seonghwa flinch, it’s probably his father was the thing that Wooyoung thought._

_“No, sire. The truth is that I’m here to ask for a favor,” Yeosang’s father said as he suddenly kneeled in front of them._

_“Sir! Stand up!”_

_“Sir, what are you doing?!”_

_“Sir!”_

_“Don’t kneel for those lower class creatures!”_

_“Enough.” The words from Yeosang’s father seems to have enough authority to shut everyone that was with him._

_“Why are you doing this?” Hongjoong’s mother asked, looking at the kneeling man in front of them._

_“I’m here to beg in front of you for a favor. I know how strong the curse on our clan was so I’m asking for assistance on every single one of you to let your children save my child in the future.” Mr. Kang said as he closed his eyes, “Our son doesn’t deserve to live in such a melancholic life and we’re desperate enough to end the curse.”_

_“Oh. This is such a sight,” San’s mother stated as she smirked, “Usually, your clan would kill the cursed one before it turns nine or eighteen. So what’s with the sudden change?”_

_“The demon that our ancestors have worshipped is getting stronger with every single sin that everyone in this town have committed and I’ll be needing the power of the non-mortal ones that resides in this town to stop them,” Mr. Kang said, still kneeling in front of them._

_Seonghwa’s father faked a cough, “Why don’t you ask help from the other powerful creatures? Or the actual Gods and Goddesses?”_

_“I’d love to. But the curse can only allow interference from the town residents and your children being born here and was noted as the representatives of the seven deadly sins, it isn’t just a coincidence. It’s our only chance to stop the demon,” Mr. Kang stated._

_“So that shows that you barely even care for the poor child, you just want your clan’s curse to end.” Wooyoung’s grandmother said as he looked at Wooyoung, “That poor child doesn’t deserve a family like yours.”_

_“I'd let you insult me and my family with all you want but please end the curse,” Mr. Kang deadpans._

_“He’s so pitiful and I’m quite amused with this,” Mrs. Choi said as she nodded, “Alright then. But here’s the deal, if someone from our children dies then I’ll be cursing your entire clan that no one will be able to break. Understood, Blood Mage clan?”_

_“How dare you threaten us?!” One of Mr. Kang’s servants screamed._

_“Shut it.” Mr. Kang said as he stood, “Ah. It seems that my acting skills isn’t enough to convince anyone, huh?”_

**_“You suck.”_ ** _Mrs. Choi stated as she crossed her arms, “You’re putting your entire clan in danger against seven clans so remember your place. Your clan might be reigning the mortal realm but once that we decided to act against you then you and your clan’s over.”_   
  
  
  


_Everyone seems to be scared of their parents’ outburst and Seonghwa took them to the room next to the hall and saw a long sofa and an organ so he gently accompanied them to the sofa and closed the door before proceeding to the organ and played it, distracting the boys as they listened to the beautiful music coming from the huge instrument. Meanwhile on the hall, the guardians and Mr. Kang along with his underlings was still in discussion. Wooyoung decided to sneak out of the room and hid behind one of the pillars as he listen on their conversation._

_**“Kim Hongjoong, the bearer of the sin of Pride. Your son has been prideful and has an obsession on leading, doing everything just to attain that position.”** _

_**“Park Seonghwa, the bearer of the sin of Wrath. The child hates mortals and he smiles at people’s misery.”** _

_**“Jeong Yunho, the bearer of the sin of Lust. It’s more like bloodlust though, whether it is a mortal or an another creature, he enjoys killing them during his training and craves for more that it’s starting to get disturbing.”** _

_**“Choi San, the bearer of the sin of Greed. As much as I try to get a research on why he’s been selected to be the bearer of that sin. I wasn’t able to know why aside from the fact that he got the mark.”** _

_**“Song Mingi, the bearer of the sin of Envy. He envies mortals, how they can feel such emotions and be normal. Wanting to become like them that it becomes an ugly emotion.”** _

_**“Jung Wooyoung, the bearer of the sin of Sloth. Just like Choi San, I don’t know why he is the sin representative. I know the child and he’s too kind for this.”** _

_**“Last but not the least, Choi Jongho as the bearer of the Sin of Gluttony. Not an actual gluttony to food but to attentions. He wants to stand out most of the time that he doesn’t care if he’ll be stepping on other creatures and for a young age, that’s quite a bad attitude.”** _

_“I’d like to ask you once again. Are you willing to cooperate with my clan?” Mr. Kang asked as he smiled, “I’m afraid but you aren’t allowed to decline because I’ve already casted a spell to your children and if you decline then their blood would stop flowing and they’ll die.”_

_“Why, you—” Jongho’s father is about to attack when his wife halted him._

_“Remember that we couldn’t go against the reigning clan of this realm,” Jongho’s mother stated as she looked at Yeosang’s father, “You could’ve just asked us in a normal way and you didn’t even need to force us.”_

_“But I know how hardheaded the other residents of the other realms are,” Mr. Kang said as he lets out a deep breath, “So, will you help us?”_

_“As much as we want to decline, we have no choice since our clan’s heads have asked us a favor to help a pitiful clan like yours.” Hongjoong’s mother said as her eyes turned into pink, making Wooyoung gasp in awe._   
  
  


_Wooyoung witnessed how every single one of their parents agreed to whatever Yeosang’s father is asking them, making the man smirk in triumph. Wooyoung have always thought that Yeosang’s father is someone that’s caring but that expression creeped him out, maybe he’s not as nice as he thought he is. He even made Wooyoung’s grandparents angry— his grandparents that has a patience of a saint._   
  
  


_“The children will forget this even except from one of them in order for him to gather everyone once the curse activates,” Mr. Kang said, looking at everyone._

_“Let it be my child then, he doesn’t get attached to mortals that easily.” Mrs. Choi said as she smiles mischievously, “How about that?”_

_“Alright then.” Mr. Kang said as he bowed at them, “Thank you for your cooperation. I’d like to talk to all of you in the office to agree on some rules and regulations. So shall we?”_


	19. • e i g h t e e n •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @_hyriette

“Wooyoung! Aren’t you going to attend in Sangie’s birthday?” Wooyoung can hear Mingi from outside but he kept himself on his room and hugged his blanket.

Wooyoung and Yeosang had an argument for the very first time last night, he wanted Yeosang to stay over because of something. Because he saw the black clouds around him just like what he saw from his parents before they disappeared in his life and now, he’s scared for Yeosang.

The sky’s not cooperating with his mood, dark clouds surrounding the entire town and it seems like a storm might start sooner or later. Wooyoung couldn’t just keep calm as his powers seems to sense something wrong with the whole place so keeping himself in this room is a safe decision now that his grandparents are out of town again along with his friends’ parents. And that is why Mingi is staying over at his place— _to make sure that he isn't lonely._

“We should go to Yeosang's mansion, Youngie. He must've been lonely there!” Mingi whined.

“He isn’t lonely! He’s always with San! San wouldn’t leave him alone! He even chose to stay at home with San and left me!” Wooyoung can't help but pout as he remembered Yeosang looking at him with an angry look and ran back to his family's mansion along with San that seems to be happy despite seeing Yeosang’s fuming expression.

“C’mon! Can’t you forgive him for that? He’s just listening to his family’s orders and you’ve said mean words to him and San for making him say that he hates you!” Mingi replied.

“Well! Then I _hate_ him too!” Wooyoung screams, gripping on his blankets tight as he's preventing his tears from spilling.

“We know that both of you didn’t mean that, Woo!” Mingi sighed.

“I don’t want to see him, Mingi-hyung! He’s mean! Yeosang’s a meanie!” Wooyoung screamed, unable to stop his tears from falling.

“Wooyoung..”

He lets himself weep for a while as he remember their argument the day before and it was the first time that Yeosang got angry on him despite all of the pranks that he did. Yeosang is a patient kid and he doesn’t get mad easily, letting everything slide. He doesn’t know what to do anymore, he just doesn’t want to see Yeosang for a while.

“Open the door, Woo. Are you going to make Yeosang more mad at you for not attending on his birthday?”

Those words from Mingi shattered Wooyoung more, he doesn’t want Yeosang to hate him. He doesn’t want Yeosang to hate him but he did it because he doesn’t want him to disappear just like his parents so that’s why he’s crying right now. Usually, his parents would embrace him whenever he cries to comfort him because he’s a crybaby. They would let the child cry a lot and comfort him, making him feel better.

_But they aren’t here anymore._

He doesn’t cry in front of his grandparents and kept a smile everytime as if nothing happened. But during the funeral, a seven years old Yeosang held his hand tight as if he knew what Wooyoung was feeling at that time and he can’t help but weep like a child beside his calm bestfriend.

_He already lost his parents two years ago,_ _**he doesn’t want his bestfriend to disappear too.** _

So he immediately wiped the tears and changed his clothes before opening the door, revealing Mingi that was already dressed cool for Yeosang’s birthday. The older male lets out a smile and ruffled Wooyoung’s hair, patting it also as if he’s happy that Wooyoung went out.

“Yeosang wouldn’t hate you, Wooyoung. Your five years of friendship wouldn’t be shattered like that,” Mingi said, grinning in such a carefree way.

“We should go to Hongjoong-hyung’s house now,” Wooyoung mutters.

“Yes, we should—” But before Mingi’s able to continue what he’s saying, Wooyoung felt an intense energy coming nearby and immediately dragged Mingi in the huge closet near the living room and closed it, “Wait, why?”

“S-Something’s wrong, hyung.”

“An—” Mingi immediately saw what was ‘ _wrong_ ’ and was about to scream when Wooyoung covered his mouth.

A rotten corpse broke the house’s door and was wandering around the living room as if it’s looking for something, Wooyoung wondered how did it became alive again. He couldn’t sense any necromancer’s energy around the corpse, it’s just filled with an unknown energy— something terrifying.

The corpse looked around and stopped in front of the closet where the kids are hiding and both of the boys kept their mouths shut as they held each other’s hands while looking at the holes and was able to smell the stench coming from the corpse that climbed its way from its grave. After a while, the corpse immediately went out of the house as both of the boys can’t help but be scared.

Wooyoung is used to seeing corpses but he’s terrified of the energy that is coming from them. It’s filled with malevolence and hatred that scares someone like him. His grandparents would always say that a malevolent undead is something that should be disposed as soon as possible and Wooyoung’s not as strong as them for now.

He wants his grandparents to be back. He’s scared.

But seeing Mingi shudder in fear made him braver, he needs to protect Mingi. He needs to find his friends. _He needs to see Yeosang._

Yeosang is in danger. The black clouds surrounding him is too thick that it makes Wooyoung paranoid that he barely even slept, praying nonstop for his only salvation’s safety.

“Mingi! Wooyoung! Are you here?!” They can hear Hongjoong's voice and Mingi immediately leaped out of the closet.

“Hyung!” The tall male was already crying as he ran towards their leader.

“Wooyoung, what happened?” Seonghwa asks, looking worriedly at both of them.

“A z-zombie barged in.. I was so scared... I thought that it’s gonna eat us..” Mingi said between sobs as he lets himself cry in Yunho.

Wooyoung saw everyone except San and Yeosang which made his heart drop, “H-Hyung, where’s Sanie and Sangie?”

“Oh no.” Seonghwa’s face paled as he looked at Hongjoong, “We have to go there, Hongjoong!”

“Hyung, there’s a lot of scary creatures around!” Hongjoong said, “What if they attack us?”

“Then I’ll protect us!” Jongho immediately says, raising his hands cutely.

“You’re the youngest! We’re supposed to protect you!” Yunho retorts, shaking his head in disapproval.

“I might be _the_ baby but all of you are a bunch of weenies!” Jongho remarked, huffing as he crossed his arms, “Especially Mingi-hyung! He’s the one that needs protection the most!”

“Everyone, please calm down.” They all looked at Seonghwa which is still having a calm expression that relaxes them “Hyung will do everything to protect all of you, okay? Just stay beside me and we’ll arrive at Yeosang’s place?”

“O-Okay..” Hongjoong seems to be disappointed for not being the one that lifted their mood.

“Remember to keep quiet and hold each other’s hands, okay?” Seonghwa reminded them and Wooyoung can remember his mom in all of the sudden, smiling as he nodded, “And when I say, run. All of us will run and you shouldn’t look back, is that clear?”

“Alright.”

They went out of Wooyoung’s house and saw a lot of corpses walking, some of them are crawling or limping because of the lack of limbs. The grotesque scenery made Mingi’s cheerful expression turn into a terrified one immediately and clings into Yunho’s shoulder which just sighed and assured the younger male that he’ll protect him with all his might.

As Seonghwa told them to run, they ran altogether without letting go of each other’s hands. Wooyoung, being one of the mischievous ones, somehow disobeyed their eldest hyung and took a peek of what’s happening behind and he can see the corpses burning into a mixture of blue and yellow flames behind them yet he couldn’t feel the warmth of the fire as if it’s just meant for those corpses. He can’t help but stare in awe yet he immediately kept his gaze forward when they arrived in the Kang manor, seeing how quiet it is just like the usual yet the whole manor is emitting a creepy aura which made Mingi cling again to the tallest male.

“We should stop running now.” Seonghwa stated as he snapped, “You can turn your head backs now.”

“Why did you even ordered us to do that?” Hongjoong asks, looking at the gate where the corpses couldn’t enter because of the huge gate.

“Wait, isn’t that gate unlocked before we got in?” Yunho suddenly asked which made everyone froze.

“Oh my god! We’re going to die!” Mingi screamed as tears immediately fell from his eyes.

“No, we’re not! Shut up!” Yunho hissed as he smacked his bestfriend’s head, “Don’t say that!”

“Wait! Let’s take a peek.” Jongho said as he pointed at the windows.

They immediately looked at the window of the Kang manor’s huge room that is used for extravagant occassions and there are decorations for Yeosang’s ninth birthday yet the sight made them jump in surprise and fear. They can see the other residents that is invited in the birthday party wearing expensive clothing yet something is off with them, the children can clearly see blue and black veins popping out of their unbelievable pale skin as claws were seen along with black liquid flowing out from their eyes and lips. They can see them consuming something on the ground which seems to be the Kang family's servants and blood was everywhere on the floor. Mingi almost screamed when Yunho immediately covered his mouth and they ran towards the door leading to the hall and in their left was the door leading to the room where those creatures are locked in.

Yet they saw Yeosang, wearing the suit that is probably prepared by his servants holding the doorknob and Yunho was an inch too far to stop the melancholic child from opening their one-way ticket to hell.

“Don’t! I-It’s scary there!” Yunho screamed as he tried to reach out.

But it was too late, the door opened and the whole scenery was seen by the birthday celebrant that took a step backwards as he stared at the whole room in fear. The creatures’ attention turned to the children as they growled and some started running towards them which is the time for Seonghwa to alert everyone to run for their lives and they started running to the stairs.

“I told you that you shouldn’t open it!” Yunho hissed.

“W-Wha..” Yeosang still couldn’t believe what he just saw, he is sure that they’re also a resident of Saavedra yet they seem like something that popped out of a horror movie.

“They're monsters and they’re after us!” Mingi said as he kept on crying.

“They’re chasing us! Where should we hide?” Hongjoong said as he kept on weeping, running as fast as he can with his small legs.

“R..Rooftop.” Yeosang mutters.

“Lead the way!” Yunho said.

They ran until they’ve reached the rooftop, locking the door and immediately going to the edge of the rooftop, weeping as the door kept on banging. Seonghwa couldn’t help but clench his fists as they kept on weeping in fear, they’re still too young to witness something like this. The six children held their hands with each other as they kept on providing comfort towards each other now that their guardians aren’t even here.

“W-What are we going to do?” Jongho said as he tried to stop crying. He wants to use his powers but he remembered his parents’ orders of not showing it in front of humans

“I want my mom..” Mingi said as he kept on crying, thinking about his parents and Cupcakes along with Baguette, which is his number one and two protector aside from his parents.

“Why is this happening?” Yeosang asked, not aware of everything that happened until now.

“I don’t know! The moment that I woke up, everyone in town is almost killed by those monsters!” Seonghwa stated, “And I ran until I met the other kids.”

“I want my mom..” Mingi cried again as Yunho rested his head on his shoulder.

In all of the sudden, the banging suddenly stopped and the children stared at the door. They looked at each other with confusion plastered in their faces until a loud crash made them screech, an axe was seen in front of it as it breaks the door. Both of the eldest children hugged the younger ones- _even_ _Yeosang_ _in fear._

Hongjoong knows this man. This is that lunatic that resides besides the woods without any relative and was known as a butcher in the market. Hongjoong remembered something that his parents said about not even batting an eye on him because he’s bad news to creatures like him.

 _“Where’s that child?”_ A bulky man with a scar on its face was seen as he held the axe as if it's paper.

“P-Please don’t hurt us!” Seonghwa begged, already sacrificing his pride as a royalty in his realm just to protect this precious people that he treasures.

“I won’t hurt the rest of you if you give me the child with the birthmark on its face.” The man stated as he smirked, “The birthday celebrant, that is.”

The children looked at Yeosang which was shocked, “M-Me?”

“Yes.” The man stated, “Unfortunately for you, your family isn’t able to save you this time. They’re outside this town and as long as you’re alive this day, the creatures will keep on rising. All of this is because of you, cursed child of the Kangs.”

“Cursed..” Yeosang muttered as his eyes widened in fear of the thought of him being cursed. He knew that he was different but being cursed is way too much.

“Now. If you don’t want the others to get hurt then get over here!” The man stated and it made the other children cowered in fear.

“W-We won’t! You’ll hurt him!” Seonghwa stated as it held Yeosang's hand tight, remembering what his past selves have done to protect the cursed Kang for generations.

“If you continue on being stubborn then I have to hurt all of you and you’re not involved with this at all! It’s that cursed child’s fault! It’s his fault for being born to cause such a misfortune!” the man screamed as he held the axe tighter.

“Don’t talk like that to Yeosangie!” Wooyoung screamed as he held Yeosang's right hand, “Yeosang isn’t cursed! He’s a good boy that doesn’t even hurt people just like those creatures!”

“Give him to me or else!” the man screamed, his patience is running out with these children.

“No!” Most of them screamed as they hugged Yeosang really tight.

“You left with no choice but to cut all of you into pieces then!” The man gritted his teeth as he raised in axe, ready to swing it in anytime at all.

The children closed their eyes as they hugged each other tighter when Yeosang opened his eyes, “Don’t! I-I’ll go..”

“ _Sangie, no!”_

_“He’ll hurt you, Yeosang!”_

_“No. Don’t go away.”_

_“He’s a meanie, Sangie!”_

“He’ll hurt all of you if I wouldn’t listen to him..” Yeosang whispered as he wriggled his way out of their grasp and walked in front of the man, “Promise me that you won’t hurt them then...”

“You’re my only target, cursed child.” the man said before suddenly smirking, _“But they’ll be witnesses so I have to get rid of them too!”_

The man lets out a laugh and Yeosang widened his eyes, “You said—”

“I didn’t promise, cursed child! Now, die!” the man screeched as he swung the axe at the young male.

They witnessed how the man slashed the child’s neck as Yeosang fell to the ground with a huge slash on his neck as blood flowed nonstop from it, Wooyoung felt like his whole world stopped with the terrifying sight as the black clouds turned into mist. Yeosang wanted to breath but he couldn’t, he wanted to talk but he couldn’t even move his mouth or any part of his body. His sight focused on his friends which was staring at him with fear and worry in their expressions and he had the urge to comfort them and assure them that that he’s just fine.

 _But he isn’t._ He’s dying. Dying in front of his friends that might get killed by this man that seems to hate him very much. He wondered why, he wondered why this man looked at him with such hatred in his eyes. _Have Yeosang done something bad to him for Yeosang to be resented this much?_

Seonghwa glanced at the child that was soaking in his own blood while the madman was laughing like crazy, he feel a surge of emotions getting the best of him and ran towards the dying child but was slapped away by the man himself. He glared at Seonghwa in such an intense way that Seonghwa froze on his tracks.

 ** _“You.”_** He can feel the hatred of the man from the way he talks “Why would you even dare to get near this filthy child?!”

“He isn’t filthy! He’s our friend and you hurt him!” Seonghwa can hear Mingi voicing out his opinion despite being hugged by the other kids. Hearing him say something so brave despite being such a coward

“Friend? This friend of yours will be the end of everyone! Would you even accept him despite that?” the man asked.

Wooyoung kept on sobbing as he was being stopped by Hongjoong and Yunho on running to the dying child’s direction “ _I will accept him!_ He’s my bestfriend and I’ll stick with him through thick and thin! I’ll be there for him whenever he needs me! I’ll do everything and will sacrifice everything for my bestfriend!”

“Even if it costs everyone’s lives?!” the man asked.

Wooyoung nodded without even hesitating, “Yes! Nobody else matters anymore!”

“You’re sick!” the man laughed at Wooyoung before raising his axe once again, “Do you want to witness how I cut your beloved bestfriend into bits?”

Seonghwa can see the despair in Wooyoung’s eyes and looked at everyone, everyone is scared for their own lives. Seonghwa is currently the oldest one but he’s sitting ducks as the younger ones are trying to stop the man on murdering their friend. They’re too young for this. They just wanted to save their friend and end this nightmare. He wanted to end this man’s life with his own hands but he was frozen in his tracks, unable to do anything at all.

“Don’t!” Wooyoung cried harder as he tried struggling away from the other children’s grasp.

“How pitiful. You're not even aware of who you are befriending,” the man shook his head as he looked at the dying male which seems to be looking at his friends, “No hard feelings, cursed child. You aren’t meant to live any longer because you’ll only ‘cause misfortune towards the townspeople.”

 ** _“Stop saying mean stuff about my bestfriend!”_** Wooyoung shrieked, filled with hatred. The young child had enough of this man badmouthing his bestfriend, he might be mad at Yeosang but he doesn’t want him to die and hear insults about him from this murderer.

Seonghwa can’t help but watch as the man laughed hysterically as he turned his back on them then raised his axe higher as he aims on the dying child’s neck, aiming to remove the head while the child was weeping silently. Everyone was screaming and pleading the man while the dying child just closed his eyes which seems to be accepting his fate. Seonghwa seems to resort on one last thing that he doesn’t believe in. He prayed. He prayed to this realm’s God to save the poor soul that doesn’t deserve such fate as he clasped his hands tight. Hongjoong held Jongho tight as his last shred of pride is telling him to protect the youngest from such a sight.

Mingi, Yunho and Wooyoung couldn’t see anything but red, willing to use their powers and disobeying their clan’s rules just to save their beloved friend. Especially Yunho, the thirst to crush this cruel man with his own hands as he lets him beg for his life just like what they’re doing right now is making him shudder. He wanted to wipe that grin off his face and slash his mouth downwards so he’ll look sad until his last breath as he curse his existence to the underworld where he’ll suffer. His bloodlust awakening once again after a few years of stopping himself on hurting anything too much.

 _Wooyoung was desperate_. He just wanted Yeosang to be saved. He wanted to apologize to Yeosang and cry as he hug him in fear. He just wanted them to reconcile, he just want them to celebrate Yeosang’s birthday to make him feel loved. He just wanted to make his bestfriend happy and safe yet this is what he got. He just wanted to see Yeosang tomorrow, the day after tomorrow and until they grow up. He doesn’t want him to die, he’s even willing to trade places with his bestfriend.  
  


Yeosang is dying and he’s aware of it. He just wished that he can reconcile with Wooyoung and wipe his tears, Wooyoung doesn’t deserve to cry for him. His friends doesn’t deserve tocry such sad tears for someone like him.

“I told you that you should've made that promise with me!” San appeared but its eyes was shining too bright, it’s as red as the blood all over around him. Yeosang thought that it’s beautiful and thought that San is glowing right now beside him.

“Y-You! The demon!” Yeosang heard the man screamed in surprise when San appeared.

“It's not too late for that though.” San kneeled in front of him as he offered his pinky finger, “Will you promise that we’ll be together forever then?”

Yeosang wanted to speak but it just made him cough out blood, his eyes felt heavier and he has the urge on closing it so he can sleep.

“I will save your friends and their family if you’ll agree with me. I’ll even make sure that this man will be punished for tricking and hurting you, Yeosang~” San stated as he grinned in such a sweet way.

 _‘Promise?’_ Yeosang mouthed and the child nodded.

With a silent oath from Yeosang, he nodded and with his last ounce of strength, he raised his pinky finger and entwined it with the San’s. He can hear San’s voice in his mind as if this conversation is just for both of them.

 _‘In exchange of your survival and your friends’ safety, you’ll be giving me your memories and a bit of your emotions. You’ll be numb to everything but the emptiness might make you sad but I’ll make sure that whenever my presence is nearby, you won’t be sad. You’ll be comforted by my presence but I can take all of your emotions if I want to so remember that! Oh! Also, everyone’s memories about this will be wiped out too. They won’t remember that this happened to you and everyone!’_ He can hear San’s voice yet it isn’t cheerful like the usual. It’s like his tone whenever he’s saying something serious, _‘Agreeing with this contract also means that as long as I’m alive, you’re going to live. And if both of us feel like it, we can end our lives together as we make our hearts stop breathing as our souls burn in hell together. I won’t let you feel that though, you can break our pact anytime but I can’t protect you that much in that way._ _ **So..**_ _ **don**_ _ **’t leave me,**_ _ **Sangie**_ _ **. Okay?**_ _’_

Yeosang can only nod as he can feel the darkness embracing him but a faint purple light was lit up and he followed it. He kept on following it until the purple light embraced him and everything felt numb.

 _“Contract completed.”_ San muttered before muttering something which made everyone’s memories getting altered as he went beside his friends and pretended to be scared too.

And the next thing that they can see is that the policemen barged in and attacked the lunatic as they can see Yeosang’s parents and they wept again, finally feeling safe after everything.

**_°===============================°_ **

  
      THE first one who woke up was Yeosang, gasping as a bunch of memories flooded on his mind before he opened his eyes and gasped. The sound made the sleeping fox spirit open his eyes just to see Yeosang looking at the nothingness as tears were spilling from his eyes— making him remember when Wooyoung’s words took a toll on Yeosang despite being so emotionless for years.

_Just thinking of it made San’s blood boil in anger because why the hell is Wooyoung making such a big impact on Kang Yeosang’s life?_

Maybe he should get rid of him then erase Yeosang’s memories of the dude. San immediately cut his thoughts off as he slowly sat and embraced the brunette that kept on crying silently, giving him an access on his emotions.

“Sanie.” Yeosang calling him with the nickname that he gave him made the fox spirit’s heart beat faster than it should be, “Sanie, I’m sorry for forgetting you.”

“It’s alright, Sangie. It’s for your sake,” San said in such a calming tone while patting the brunette’s back.

“I forgot _you_. I forgot our treasured memories. I forgot everything just to save myself. I’m so selfish, Sanie.” Yeosang mumbled as the tears kept on spilling and he lets his emotions burst after being locked up for a long time.

“It’s alright. Everyone is a sinner, Sangie. It’s alright to be selfish,” San muttered.

“I’m sorry..” Yeosang can only apologize for forgetting everything.

“Yeosang, it’s a part of our pact. That is what you’ve sacrificed in order not just to save yourself but also us,” San said as a comforting smile was seen on his face, “That is not you being selfish. That’s you being selfless for sacrificing everything just to keep everyone safe.”

“My existence is the reason why everything is like this.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s your clan’s curse and you’re only a victim of your ancestors’ wrongdoing.”

“If only I didn’t exist then all of you could've live a happy life,” Yeosang said in a firm tone as he gripped on the sleeves of his sweater.

“Oh no, that’s incorrect. If you didn’t exist then all of us could’ve been suffering for the sins that we have,” San stated, looking at the crying mess that he’s hugging.

“Stop saying such sweet nonsense to me, Sanie. I don’t deserve that. I don’t deserve anything at all,” Yeosang said as he kept on crying, bawling his eyes out with the neverending tears.

“You’re like that because the pact have suppressed your emotions for years. You’re drowning on a sea of guilt and that’s why I’ve saved you when you tried killing yourself in the asylum three years ago, repressing your emotions so you wouldn’t do such a harsh decision.”

“You saved me? Is that the reason why I didn’t fall on the ground when I found out—”

“When you’ve found out that the assigned doctor isn’t sending your artworks to Wooyoung despite him being your sole reason to continue on getting better? _Indeed_.” San lets out a pained smile as he looked at Yeosang, “Just like what I’ve told you, our pact kept us connected to each other. I am the one suppressing your emotions and I can feel them. I can control you with just a single order and manipulate you and for your convenience, you can call my name and I’ll be there for you as well as allowing you to break our pact if you’re okay.”

“For a demon, you’re being selfless. That isn’t how a pact should work,” Yeosang mumbled, leaning on the blond male’s chest as the tears kept on spilling out of his glassy orbs.

“It’s because I’m fond of you. A demon wouldn’t have a suicide pact just for nothing. It’s sacrificing my own life just to be with you, Sangie. You’ve earned my dedication and earning a demon’s isn’t easy at all,” San stated as he cupped both of Yeosang’s cheeks with his hands, not letting his claws graze on it to avoid tainting that ethereal visual in front of him with wounds “Demons are evil. We manipulate people on committing sins and we can also be the epitome of it. I am greedy, Yeosang. As much as I wanted to keep you for myself, I’m still thinking about you and your smile. As much as I wanted to own you, I wanted you to smile just like how you used to.”

“San..”

“You see, Yeosang. Your smile saves me from the insanity. Your smile lights up my dimmed world. Your smile makes the taunting words disappear. Your smile saves me and I would do everything just to see that smile of yours before. The smile that is caused by happiness and contentment,” San added as he leaned so their foreheads could touch while closing his eyes, “Your smile is the only thing that I’ve want and in fear that the smile that I love would be swept away with this sinful world, my innocent child self chose to take it away from it with a pact that made you like this.”

“Why are you like this?” It’s the only thing that Yeosang have muttered as he lets himself cry on San’s chest, tears falling on the fox spirit's temple clothes.

“It’s because of my love for you, Sangie.” San smiled genuinely as he kept on staring at the dazzling person in front of him, **_“I love you, Yeosang.”_**  
  


They didn’t even noticed that one of their friend have awakened and witnessed everything, making him smirk before muttering as something flowed throughout the whole realm without San noticing it. He pretended to be unconscious along with the others and waited until someone wakes up until they’re all out of the memories that was stolen from them. They looked at San and Yeosang as they approached them with a smile.  
  


“I’m sorry for forgetting, Yeosang.” They looked at Wooyoung which was looking at his bestfriend filled with regret.

“I’m sorry for being unable to communicate with you, Wooyoung.” Yeosang immediately got out of San’s grasp as he lets himself embrace Wooyoung.

 _“I’m sorry for everything!”_ Wooyoung immediately wailed as Yeosang lets his bestfriend cry a lot while embracing him and comforting the black-haired male.

Jongho sighed as he crossed his arms, “At least, we’re completely aware of everything now.”

“My head hurts from all of the memories that I’ve got but I’m glad that we’re alright now,” Mingi  sheepishly said as he scratched his cheek.

“Guys. I’m sorry for taking your memories. Really. I was just the chosen one to wipe it.” They looked at San which was looking at them with an apologetic look, “I am the sins representatives’ _trigger_. I can take it or give it back anytime but everything is just too painful for everyone. Your sins are still present but repressed because you haven’t got your memories back but now that it’s on all of you again, you can use your powers with all of your might. Just remember not to let yourself get consumed by your sin and get berserk.”

“It’s alright, San. It was forced on you,” Seonghwa said as he ruffled his hair which made the fox spirit look at him in surprise.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” San muttered as he looked at Seonghwa.

“You had been all over with Yeosang that from a habit, it became an obsession because of all the obligations that you’ve got. Remember that you’re not the only one that is tasked to save our Yeosangie. We’re here for both of you, lads.” Hongjoong proudly said as he looked at the others, “Right?”

Everyone nodded in unison and San felt like he’s crying, feeling such warmth from his other friends. He had been focusing on Yeosang too much that he manipulated everything along with his emotions, he also hurt them without even hesitating despite them being his dear friends. He kept on isolating himself just to stick to Yeosang yet he wouldn’t deny that he loves being with the other guys too. San felt so happy that he might burst as he jumped towards them and hugged all of them as his tail wagged furiously, making Mingi squeal.  
  


 _Yet something felt wrong_. San felt like vomiting and he can feel the realm being tainted by something as he try to calm himself, making everyone worry.

“San?” Jongho asked.

“Someone.. someone managed to sneak in and put malevolent magic in my realm!” San’s eyes flashed a bright purple as he bared his fangs before chanting something as they felt the winds blew stronger and everything lights up, **_“Disappear!”_**

“San!” Yeosang immediately ran to San that kneeled on the floor and was gasping for air.

“We have to get out of here. T-They’ll taint the realm. I won’t let them! My father protected this!” San immediately bared his fangs again and glared at the ground, “W-Whoever that is..”

“It’s _Monsieur_ , San. He did that,” Seonghwa said as he touched the ground, “Indeed. It’s his power.”

“That motherfucker..” San said before looking at everyone with apologetic eyes, “Y-You guys can still rest for a few hours while I can disperse the malevolent magic by adding an another barrier that a low-class shitty demon wouldn’t be able to get through. But I can’t assure you that we can stay here because they’ll keep on attempting to taint this realm.”

“It’s alright. It’s been a while since we've rested somewhere that is safe,” Hongjoong said, assuring the blond male and patted his shoulder “You’ve done enough.”

“Aside from that, we should do something about this curse so we can save Yeosang-hyung already!” Jongho chirps, thinking positive which is such a rare sight for them because the male is quite cynical but not as much as Yeosang.

San can’t help but smile once again, “Thank you, everyone.”

“I’ll cook dinner so please prepare your stuff for tomorrow and we’ll be sleeping later to regain our strength from everything that happened today,” Seonghwa said in which Mingi, San, Wooyoung and Jongho cheered.  
  


Meanwhile in the basement where a jail room was in the secret door that is only for sinners that committed grave sins resides a man with a scar, grinning as he managed to wreck the door and grab a huge axe that is in the police station’s secret weapon room before climbing up the stairs that leads to the jail room that is for normal citizens, seeing the blackened ones walking around.

He lets out a smirk, _“So the curse is activated again. Where you at, cursed child of the_ _ **Kang**_ _s? I can’t wait to completely cut your head off.”_  
  


**_[end of fourth day_ **


	20. • n i n e t e e n •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are really appreciated!
> 
> also! let's follow each other and cry for ateez in twt! i'm @_hyriette there!

**_[_ ** **_june_ ** **_13, 20××, fifth day]_ **

 

“I’m terribly sorry for kicking us out in here but I have no choice,” San says as he looked at all of them apologetically, “I must preserve the realm that my father’s clan have been taking care of for generations.”

“It’s alright, San. We understand,” Hongjoong said as he ruffled his blond locks.

“It’s still safe out there as we eat our breakfast, we need to think of a plan. On where should we stay since the factory is already out of our choices and hospitals are way _too_ dangerous.” Seonghwa said as he gave the seven males their portion.

“About that, we should find a place where we can get our amenities. How about staying on one of our homes then? I think the place wasn’t that wrecked,” Hongjoong suggested as he looked around.

“But where? I really can’t provide the dorms since I live at the fifth floor and it’s probably filled with the blackened ones by now,” Mingi said as he looked away, “Sorry if I’m not that useful.”

“As much as I wanted to let you stay on my grandparents’ home. It only has two rooms and way too risky because it’s near the city hall,” Yunho stated, “Lots of the blackened ones are compiling themselves in the city hall and the Kang manor so being near those areas are definitely a no-no.”

“How about you, Seonghwa?” Hongjoong asks, “I live in the dorm with Mingi so I really couldn’t offer any shelter for us.”

“Well.. mine’s okay.” Seonghwa said as he smiled a bit, “It’s not as huge as Yeosang’s home but I can assure your safety there.”

“Dude, you live alone but the fact that you live in a villa is already a goddamn blessing.” Hongjoong deadpanned.

“Well, I offered all of you to live with me before but none of you even agreed to do that!” Seonghwa snaps, glaring at the redhead.

“I feel so poor and small whenever I’m beside you, dumbass!” Hongjoong retorted before taking a deep breath, “Okay! So we stay in Seonghwa’s luxurious place!”

“Except from Yeosang and San, I believe that all of you knows the way there.” Seonghwa said before looking at Yeosang, “By any means, I do not want all of you to barge in any of the forbidden rooms because I am a sorcerer for a reason.”

“We won’t,” Mingi replies as he looked at Yunho, “We should be roommates, Yunho!”

“As if anyone wants to stick themselves with someone like you,” Yunho said then sighed, “So I’ll let you enjoy my company!”

“Yay!” Mingi raised his hands up and hugged his bestfriend.

Jongho, which was listening to all of their conversation decided to join in “San, you’ve said something about the seventh day. About it not ending unless the cursed one is dead or sacrificed to the fucking demon.”

Everyone looked at San then immediately turned their gaze on Yeosang which was looking at them in fear. For the first time, Yeosang was able to express his emotions instead of being restricted to express it—letting it bottle up and ruin the brunette entirely.

“Yes,” San calmly said.

“How are we supposed to defeat that demon?” Hongjoong asked, placing his hands on his legs as he stared at the fox spirit.

“It’s actually a low-class demon that we can easily destroy but the fact that the anguished souls from Arceana are here and they worshipped the damn bastard, it’ll be difficult for us to ruin it.” San said as he looked at Seonghwa, “Would you mind to tell about the object where that demon resides?”

“It’s a golden pot. Something with weird patterns in it,” Seonghwa replied, “You’ll be able to recognize it immediately.”

“Where do you think the Kang clan hid it?” Mingi asked.

“It’s obviously in their manor, stupid.”  Yunho said.

“But where in their manor? That place is fucking huge!” Mingi exclaimed.

“I have a hunch that they’ve hid it either in the basement or the attic.” Hongjoong says.

“That’s too common. What if the place had a secret passage or something?” Jongho said as he looked at Yeosang.

“I really couldn’t remember much but aside from our manor, there’s also a storehouse and a cabin nearby so does that count?” Yeosang tried thinking of other places but he failed miserably as he looked at them with apologetic eyes.

“It’s alright,” Seonghwa said while ruffling the brunette’s hair, “You've done enough, Yeosang.”

Wooyoung sighed, “But isn’t going to Yeosang’s place from Seonghwa seems too far?”

“That is why we should come up with a plan,” Hongjoong stated, “Like who would be the ones that will protect the ones that will attack. Or the ones that will be the distraction as some of us goes to the manor first.”

“Mingi can be the distraction. I highly suggest it,” Yunho suggested, making his bestfriend screech.

 _“Why me?!”_ Mingi asked, pointing at himself.

“Because it fits you,” Yunho firmly said.

“Someone should come along with him to make sure that he’s going to be safe,” Seonghwa adds.

All of them looked at San which was blinking curiously before tilting his head. San immediately got what they’re trying to imply and a forced smile was seen on his face before shaking his head in disapproval.

“San—”

_“_ _No.”_

“Hey-”

_“_ _Nope.”_

“C’mon!”

_“_ _Denied.”_

“Sanie~”

_“_ _Non.”_

“San!”

_“_ _Yada_ _.”_

“San, you-”

_“_ _Disagreed.”_

“San, you just need to be Mingi’s back-up and gather lots of blackened ones before yeeting yourselves out of there,” Hongjoong said.

San shook his head, “I am not getting a few feet away from Yeosang. Not at all.”

“Stop acting like you’re Yeosang’s clingy ass boyfriend,” Yunho hissed.

“He’ll be safe with us,” Hongjoong said, assuring the blond male.

“I don’t know about that. I’ve already told you that there’s a traitor among us, right?” San said, eyes immediately turning purple.

“We don’t want to hurt Yeosang too,” Seonghwa said.

“I won’t let anyone hurt my bestfriend.” Wooyoung said in a firm tone which made Yeosang look at him with such a brightened expression.

“San, _please_?” Yeosang immediately looked at the blond male.

San groaned in defeat, “Damn it. Fine.”

“Whipped,” Wooyoung muttered.

“So that’s it. Mingi’s the distraction and San will be with him,” Hongjoong said as he looked at Yeosang, “You’ll be having an important task in this one though.”

“What is it?” Yeosang asked.

“You have to use your abilities in order to make them sense you as the _‘Eve’_. Then as they’ll come for you, Mingi will fight them as a distraction and we’ll be taking a different route to arrive in your clan’s manor.” Hongjoong replies, “But we must stop and hide nearby since in order to arrive at your manor, there’s actually a lake that is separating the town to the manor and going there will definitely be a long ass ride.”

“Oh yeah. You’re right about that..” Mingi said.

“Goddamn it, I can remember my legs shaking in fear because it’s too high and the lake is so quiet, meaning that it’s deep and who knows what resides there.” Hongjoong said, shuddering.

“I know what’s in there!” Mingi said, smiling at the redhead.

“What?” Hongjoong asks.

“Are you even sure that you want to know what’s in there? Especially when it’s from Mingi that has been interacting with different kinds of creatures?” Yunho asked, raising an eyebrow.

“ _Mermaids_ are usually there though.” Mingi said in which everyone looked at him with bewildered eyes, “But they’re creepy though. They’re the main reason why there’s some men missing and the only way of seeing those are swimming to the bottom of the lake so you can see their remains.”

“Oh shit.” Hongjoong says as he shuddered, “I used to hang out in the middle of that bridge because it’s somehow calming despite being so.. high.”

“It’s not just mermaids though. There’s also _piranhas_ in there.” Mingi added, smiling as if what he said isn’t intriguing

“Excuse me but what the fuck?!” Yunho gasped.

“Let’s just say that someone probably freed a bunch of piranhas there causing them to populate the entire lake, making it unable to be a fishing site.” Mingi says, “I mean, that’s even a fact because it’s against the law to even take a few steps near the lake. It’s literally filled with those motherfuckers.”

“Let’s kill all of it when everything goes back to normal.” Jongho said in a firm tone.

“And you know what—” Mingi is supposed to continue his ramblings when Yunho covered his mouth.

“The less that we know, the better sleep that we get.” Yunho said before looking at Hongjoong which was literally staring at the ground as he shaked in fear.

“So you’re telling me that whenever I tried to do risky shits such as sitting on the edge of it, a few feet from falling in lake.. I could get devoured by piranhas?” Hongjoong muttered.

“Look what you’ve done!” Yunho hissed.

“Sorry,” Mingi says as he chuckled.

They waited for Hongjoong to recover from all of the revelations coming from Mingi while Jongho was splitting a bunch of apples with his bare hands as he distributed it to everyone, sharing the fruits that he took in a supermarket a few days ago.

“So, let’s get back on our topic.” Hongjoong took a deep breath, “When a lot of blackened ones would arrive around them. We’ll be snatching Yeosang with them noticing it and we’ll be going on our way until we hide in a house or a building near the bridge and wait for Mingi and San to arrive so the eight of us can get there _together_. This time, no one’s going to be left. You hear me?!”

“We should make a Plan B and C for that in case that our plan fucks up,” Seonghwa said, “We might get separated or worse, someone might get injured.”

“You’re right about that,” Yunho agreed, “So what about that, leader?”

“If ever we’ll get separated then we should make sure that we aren’t alone. We should run in pairs so we can have someone to back us up because the worst case scenario in this town is being alone and surrounded by the blackened ones. Also, we have to watch out for _Julius_. That bulky man that is also a blackened one for now which claims that he's in a relationship with the one at the pharmacy,” Hongjoong stated as he looked at Yeosang, “And when someone gets injured then offer them up to Seonghwa. He’s the only one that knows a thing or two about it because he’s a doctor.”

“Whoever the injured one is, come to me and I’ll patch you up. But that will be on the hospital and it’s kind of risky but I need to provide proper treatment to the injured ones.” Seonghwa calmly stated.

“We shouldn’t rely to our powers too. Because it’ll make us exhausted so prepare your weapons and brawl with them unless you’re Mingi and San which should be using their powers against a lot of the blackened ones,” Hongjoong added.

“I will do my best to provide the distraction that you want,” San cheerfully stated as he lets out a chuckle.

“If we’re going to be separated, where should we be heading to meet up with the others aside from the buildings near the bridge?” Jongho asked.

Hongjoong hummed, “Where indeed?”

“How about the church? I think that we can meet each other there!” Yunho suggested.

“But it’s huge. How are we going to find ourselves in there?” Wooyoung asks.

“I know how!”

Everyone looked at Jongho which seems to be enthusiastic on the sudden topic as he smiled at them, his whole expression brightening up.

“There’s a secret passage in the church! In the fountain, the statue of an angel is in its center. You have to lower both of its wings to open the passage which is underneath the fountain.” Jongho spilled the info as if it wasn’t the church's secret info that he has been a part of.

“Why the fuck would a church have a secret passage?” Hongjoong asked.

“I’ve heard that it leads us to the sewers where the whole town is connected with each other, even the Kang manor which is separated with the lake.” Jongho stated, “But some says that it also leads to a library.”

“So you’re making us travel in the sewers?” Mingi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not really. It’s more of a back-up plan in case that travelling in town is way too risky. I know that it’s disgusting but do we even have a choice?” Jongho said as he sighed, “We have to get through this soon because I think that I’m about to get crazy here.”

“You’re right about that,” Seonghwa agrees as he looked at Hongjoong, “So.. that's it.”

“To sum up our plan. The distraction duo will be with Yeosang at the town’s central to attract the blackened ones and when they’ve gathered a lot, we’ll be snatching Yeosang as the duo defeats them and we’ll be waiting for them on a nearby building so the eight of us can go together. And if shit happens such as being split together, we should assure that we have someone with us to protect each other and hide in the sewers for a while before retreating back in the land. And if someone gets injured, we have to proceed to the hospital but make sure that you’ll be with two more person.” Hongjoong stated as everyone listened to him intentively, “Also, we have to be careful on some of the blackened ones because a few of them carries weapons just like us. If anyone has a question then ask it immediately.”

“I have a question,” Yeosang said, raising his hand.

“What is it, Sangie?” Hongjoong asks.

“You’ve mentioned it a while ago but what is my power? I really don’t have an idea about it,” Yeosang stated, making everyone froze.

The seven men looked at each other with confusion and worry before looking at the brunette with concerned gazes.

“You’re from a Blood Mage clan and that’s makes you one of them, Yeosang.” Yunho stated as he smiled at him as if the male hasn’t said anything to make them concern, “You couldn’t recall any memories with your ability because of your trauma. In fact, you couldn’t control it yet because you kept on going berserk because of your trauma and the emptiness that you’ve been feeling before. I was hired by your family to block your ability from time to time back then.”

“So you knew that Yeosang was kept there?” Seonghwa gasped.

“I did. But I was paid to keep my mouth shut so I didn’t say a thing to anyone,” Yunho replies, still keeping that eerie smile in his face.

“Why? We could’ve saved him.” Jongho scoffed.

“No, we couldn’t. And aside from that, I was doing everything according to the plan. As you can see, I can be hired by anyone at the same time and before the Kang family hired me. I was also hired by San to accompany him with that plan of his.” Yunho added as he looked at the fox spirit.

“Indeed. I hired him to keep an eye out for Yeosang because the doctor is also a mage and kept a barrier in the mental facility, making me unable to enter it after saving Yeosang. And fortunately, Yunho was also hired by the Kang clan because of his ability to cancel out magic. So we made up a plan of him getting closer and getting informations so we could attack the Kang family and also exterminate the people in the mental facility soon.” San explained as Jongho looked at them in disbelief.

“Both of you are batshit crazy,” Jongho stated.

“I wouldn’t disagree with that,” San chirps.

Hongjoong sighed, looking at them with worry “Let’s get our stuff and get ourselves back in the mortal realm.”

“We should.” San agreed as he glared at everyone, “Especially when someone is trying to defile my precious realm.”  
  


Everyone took their bags and their weapons as San opened a portal which leads them back to the place where they entered, meaning that they have to run through the woods and eliminate the blackened ones roaming around it while trying to save their energies.

Yeosang looked at Wooyoung, “Youngie?”

“Sangie?” Wooyoung looked back at the hazel brown orbs staring at him with such innocence yet the pain that Yeosang had been through seems to reflect in it also.

“Let’s go,” Yeosang said as he offered his hand to the younger male.

Wooyoung nodded, “Okay.”

For the first time, Wooyoung didn't felt any hatred towards the brunette as he reached out for Yeosang’s hand. As their hands touched, they gripped it tightly as a silent oath was made from both of them. 

_That they’ll never let go of each other and let themselves get separated once again._


	21. • t w e n t y •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cry w me on twt: @_hyriette
> 
> and pls don't kill me after reading this chapter! votes and comments (will allow violent reactions for this chap) are appreciated!

“We’re here.”

They’ve arrived in the same place where they’ve entered the realm, behind them was the torii gates yet instead of the stairs made from stone, it's nothing but a dead end. Wooyoung’s eyes turned into a different shade of various colors as he sensed the undead roaming around the woods.

“Be careful, everyone. They’re literally everwhere,” Wooyoung warned his friends as his eyes brightened, “Someone please prepare a force field so they wouldn’t be able to get near us.”

“Your eyes.” Yeosang suddenly stated which made Wooyoung look at him.

“What’s with my eyes?” Wooyoung asks as Yeosang kept on staring at him.

Yeosang smiled a bit as his eyes crinkled, “They’re so beautiful.”

“Wha—” Before Wooyoung was even able to say something, he immediately covered his face with both of his hands and looked away from his bestfriend, “Am n-not!”

“But you are,” Yeosang calmly stated as he smiled wider.

“Can you stop it?” Wooyoung groaned.

“Let the whipped boy live, Yeosang-hyung.” Jongho immediately came to the black-haired male’s rescue before he does anything reckless.

“I’ll activate the force field but someone has to attack from long range for me. Probably using magic because using guns is quite a disadvantage knowing that trees are everywhere and the path isn’t narrow at all.” Yunho suggested as he looked at Seonghwa, “How about you, Seonghwa-hyung?”

“I can do that but I think Jongho is good at this,” Seonghwa said, looking at the youngest which was eager to do something, “He’s at his best mode so let’s make him do it.”

“Sure!” The youngest chimed as Seonghwa ruffled his hair.

“Our baby’s so cute!” Seonghwa coo-ed.

“In a count of three, we’ll run as the force field activates.” Hongjoong announced as everyone nodded, “Three.”

“Two.” Yeosang and Wooyoung held their hands once again as San, finally wearing normal clothes instead of the temple clothes, groaned at the sight.

“One.” Yunho immediately made a force field as light seems to appear in Jongho’s palms, smirking as his excitement on showing his hyungs what he’s capable of activated his sin.

“Run!” Hongjoong screamed as everyone ran behind him, following their leader.  
  
  


Hongjoong’s scream seems to attract some of the blackened ones’ attention as some were already heading to their direction and that’s when Jongho decided to throw energy spheres to them, making them explode in a blink of an eye as they kept on running. Yunho’s green eyes glowed as he looked at some of the blackened ones trying to ruin the force field by scratching it with claws or biting it with those sharp teeth. Some were even trying to stab it or shoot it with a gun.

Jongho got rid of them quickly, getting irritated when a blackened one manages to get near them or whenever some of them manages to dodge the energy sphere. They kept on running until they can see the town infrastructures and when they managed to get out of the woods, everyone gasped for air as they halted and catches their breath as Mingi immediately sighed.

“We’re finally out of there.” Mingi was grinning at Yunho which is still catching his breath, “You’re so cool, Yunho-hyung!”

“Don’t call me hyung in all of the sudden. It gives me the creeps when you’re being formal,” Yunho hissed.

“I just felt like calling you hyung in all of the sudden!” Mingi said, winking at the tallest male as he stuck his tongue out.

“Don’t say something like that as if you’re about to die or something,” Yunho stated as he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Guys. Some of them are about to get out of the woods, we better run again.” Wooyoung warns them once again.  
  
  


They immediately ran towards the town again despite the fog that they can see through, seeing that there’s a bunch of blackened ones roaming in the place too. Arriving at the town’s central in which a huge statue behind them stands, the others became alert as some of the undead are coming in their way while Wooyoung is still with his bestfriend— not even letting go of his hand as he glared at their enemies.

“You should let Yeosang use his ability again,” Hongjoong said.

“B-But how?” Yeosang’s eyes widened in worry, “I don’t know how.”

“It’s actually simple~” San stated in a singsong way as he approached the brunette, grinning as his fangs appeared.

“Ow!” Yeosang yelped as San bit his hand, making the blood flow out of the bite mark.

“Dude, what the hell?” Jongho raised an eyebrow as he stared at his blond hyung in a judging way.

“You can control your blood, Sangie. You can make it into any forms, may it be a weapon or a creature that can protect you. You just have to imagine, Sangie.” San chanted as he looked at the brunette which was staring at his blood with such a horrified expression, “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you act so alive. _Your expressions are so nice to look at_.”

“If Wooyoung is whipped then you’re a creep,” Jongho scoffed as he crossed his arms, “They’re about to arrive so we have no choice but to fight.”

“Don’t waste your powers and just fight with our ordinary weapons, okay?” Hongjoong reminded them as he summoned a spear, “In my case, using this is better than those cutlasses. I look like a pirate with that one, a pirate king.. that is.”

“Of course, you’ll think of yourself as a king. You’re too prideful to think of yourself being the ruler or the leader most of the time,” Seonghwa stated, chuckling at his bestfriend before a grimoire appeared in his hands, “Sorry but don’t waste your energy my ass. I want to see those rotten bastards cry in pain.”

“Oh come on! We’re supposed to use normal weapons!” Wooyoung whined.

“Being flashy as usual, eh?” Yunho mused before looking at Yeosang which was shivering as his eyes turned into a pair of blue and yellow as the blood from San’s bite mark suddenly turned into a vulture.

“That..” Jongho gasped before looking at Yeosang, “So it was your power that saved us during that time!”

“I can do it..” Yeosang couldn’t even believe as the vulture which was coated with his blood is flapping its wings and the noises coming from it resembles a real-life vulture.

“In that way, we can attract them because they can sense your powers.” San was grinning too much before he leaned down and licked on the bite mark, making it disappear in a blink of an eye “I don't want you to get sick because of any infection.”

“Creep.” Jongho repeated.  
  
  
  
  


A lot of blackened ones have appeared, heading towards them as everyone stayed close to each other. Jongho was gripping on the metal pole on his hand too tight as Yunho was holding a double pistol on both of his hands, smiling slightly as he saw some of the blackened ones holding weapons.  
  


The mint-haired male smirked as he can already imagine how he can bore holes on their pathetic bodies until they wouldn’t be able to be recognized because of the bullets. Seonghwa was still as calm as he is, looking towards the enemy with a glint of hatred in his eyes. The memories of his past selves creeping at the back of his mind, empowering his wrath towards the souls that corrupted this town’s citizens. Hongjoong’s confident vibes can be sensed by everyone, knowing that Hongjoong isn’t even thinking about them fucking up this plan.  
  
  


 **“Attack!”** Hongjoong announced and Jongho leapt towards the blackened ones.

“Scream and cry for your salvation, wrenched ones!” As if a switch was turned on, Seonghwa’s personality seems to change as he casted a huge fire on the ground that burned a lot of blackened ones. Hearing them cry in pain is a melody to the eldest male as he widened his eyes in excitement, an eerie smile plastered on his face.

Yunho immediately started firing at the blackened ones, aiming for their heads and necks in order to stop their movements as San slashed their necks with a katana but immediately dodged when a bullet was about to hit his chest and the mint-haired male smiled, “ _Oops_. I mistook a shot.”

 _“You better be,”_ San growled, eyes turning into a faint purple and willing to turn into his fox spirit form if it wasn’t for the blackened ones that is heading towards his direction.  
  
  


The blood-coated vulture kept on flying upwards as the males attacked the blackened ones, some using their gifted abilities while some are using their human strength against them. Mingi and Wooyoung was beside Yeosang, watching over their friend in case that someone might be able to slip in and take their friend.

Black and blue blood splattered towards the ground as they kept on attacking them yet lots of blackened ones seems to head on their direction, never depleting in numbers. Attacking them is starting to take a toll on their strength and even Jongho evaded some attacks instead of attacking to take a short break. Yunho is about to run out of bullets while San is starting to gasp for air.  
  
  


“Hongjoong-hyung, what are we even waiting for? Aren’t we supposed to run now?!” Wooyoung whines.

“As much as I wanted to, we couldn’t get a pathway ready for us. We should start distracting them now.” Hongjoong looked at Mingi and San, “I’m leaving it to you guys.”

“It’s about time!” Mingi exclaimed.

“Seonghwa, cast an another fire on the other side!” Hongjoong ordered and Seonghwa nods politely as a large amount of flames appeared in the ground where a lot of blackened ones have been standing.

“Okay then!” Mingi began to chant something as a summoning circle appeared on the ground in front of them, “ _Cupcakes_! I need your help!”  
  
  
  


The huge Cerberus howled as Mingi immediately climbed on her, patting her heads before looking at the blackened ones below them. San immediately bared his fangs as his fox ears and tailed appeared, the white and red temple clothes visible in Yeosang’s eyes once again.  
  
  
  


“I think it’s about time to get serious, right?” San asks, dashing towards a bunch of blackened ones as his katana slashed their necks swiftly, making their heads fly away along with the disgusting black-blue blood in it, staining his clothes “I would like to make you all compensate for my attire but maybe you’ll suffer enough when you arrive in hell.”

“Holy shit.” Mingi mutters as San’s eyes brightened a mixture of red and purple and the corpse seems to disappear in their eyes like dust.

“Off to hell you go, pathetic human souls.” San grinned before looking at an another wave of blackened ones.

“We should leave now!” Hongjoong announced as Seonghwa made a clear path for them.

“Let’s go, Youngie.” Yeosang held Wooyoung’s hand as he started running yet was stopped when the one that he’s holding didn’t even moved an inch.  
  
  


Yet Wooyoung didn’t moved at all, he was just staring at one of their friends with widened eyes. Yeosang tilted his head in confusion and the others stopped to look at them. Yeosang wondered why Wooyoung’s rainbow-colored eye was shining so brightly that it looks beautiful yet there's a sense of fear in it.  
  


“Wooyoung! Let’s go!” Seonghwa shouted.

“Youngie?” Yeosang shook his friend’s shoulder and the black-haired male gasped before looking at Mingi.

“Mingi!” Wooyoung exclaims.  
  
  
  
  


Mingi was on top of his Cerberus as Cupcakes was stomping and slashing the blackened ones with her sharp claws. Mingi was focusing too much on the enemies below that he wasn’t expecting something to hit him. As he heard Wooyoung calling his name, he immediately looked at the black-haired male before a gasp was heard from him. He doesn’t know why but he suddenly felt weak and when he below, his hands started to shake in fear on the sight that welcomed him.  
  


He looked at the ground and saw Yunho. His dear hyung that made an oath to protect him no matter what, the friend that is there to save him. He doesn’t even know what makes him feel pain, if it is the despaired expression in Yunho’s face or the arrow that pierced to his chest. He immediately lost the ability to do anything and his legs failed him, making him fall from the mythical creature’s back to the ground as a loud thud was heard and the blood splattering around him.  
  
  


_**“Mingi!”** _


	22. • t w e n t y  o n e •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it's me again and all i can say is that pls don't kill me after reading this chapter. and to follow me in twt @_hyriette bc i need mutuals that i can talk to huhu
> 
> honestly, i'm really thankful of seeing comments on every chapter and it would be a delight to see more of them and if i wouldn’t be wasting your time, can you answer this question bc it is really important in this fic
> 
>  
> 
> OUT OF THE SEVEN SINS, WHICH SIN IS THE DEADLIEST OF THEM ALL?

“Mingi!”

Yunho haven’t ran as fast as he did just now before, he had the urge to fall on his knees and scream his heart out yet the urge to get closer to the boy made him run. He doesn’t even care about the blackened ones attempting to pounce at him if it weren’t for Hongjoong and Jongho getting rid of them immediately. He only wanted to reach the boy and assure him that everything will be alright.

_He’ll save him on time._

_He wouldn’t want to fail on saving someone that is precious to him on a second time._

He can use his powers at its fullest. He can save Mingi before life is finally drained out of him. He wouldn’t share the same fate as his mother.

“Mingi!” Yunho can hear Cupcakes, Mingi’s Cerberus crying the male’s name out.

“Mingi, hang on.” Yunho’s hands kept on shaking as he stare at Mingi which was gasping on air while looking at him.

“Y-Yunho-hyung..” Mingi muttered out, smiling slightly towards him.

“I said don’t call me hyung!” Yunho screamed, hissing at him.

“Yunho, don’t move him too much!” Seonghwa said as he ran towards their direction.

“W-What am I supposed to do?! He’s dying, Seonghwa-hyung!” Yunho's voice was also shaking along with his willpower.

“We need to get him on the hospital for a surgery. The arrow pierced through his chest and probably hit his heart also, for a normal human being.. it’s only a few minutes before they die but since Mingi is one of us. He can struggle for a while but without any proper treatment, he can lose his life. So please be gentle,” Seonghwa said as he lookes at the tall male lying on the ground, “Yunho, can you send some life force towards him? You can do that on nature, right?”

“I can send them to a mortal too,” Yunho immediately responded, nodding furiously.

“I’ll be taking the arrow out of his chest but make sure that you’re providing him some life force or else, Mingi might leave us sooner.” Seonghwa calmly stated as if his friend isn’t dying in front of him.

“D-Don’t say such a thing! H-He wouldn’t die! No, he wouldn’t!” Yunho’s hands kept on shaking in fear.

“We should remain calm. Provide it to him now,” Seonghwa said as he gripped on the arrow, “Now, Yunho!”

Yunho’s eyes glowed as Mingi’s wound glowed the same color as Yunho’s orbs and Seonghwa immediately took the arrow out of his chest, causing blood to splatter out and stained their clothes. Yunho didn’t stopoed at all and kept on providing Mingi the life force that he needs.

Seonghwa casted a spell as he looked at Mingi, “I’ve healed his heart but if we didn’t perform a proper surgery then I’m afraid that Mingi will—”

 _ **“No, he wouldn’t!”**_ Yunho roared, glaring at the eldest male.

“ _Leave!_ Take him to the hospital and save him!” Both of them looked at Cupcakes which seems to be fading slowly, “I can distract them for a while so please run and save Mingi! Yunho, don’t blame yourself and save him instead!”

Seonghwa nods as he looked at Yunho, “Carry him gently and let’s run.”

Yunho immediately complied to the eldest hyung’s order and they ran towards their friends, knowing that their plan is ruined and they have to save their friend from Death’s grasp. Yet Wooyoung can’t tear his eyes off the tall brunette that is dying in Yunho’s arms.

“We should go to the hospital!” Hongjoong exclaimed.

“We should go there as soon as possible!” San stated as he shifted into his fox form, “Yunho, climb and I’ll take you there as soon as possible.”

“O-Okay!” Yunho did what San told him and San leapt from the buildings until they've arrived in front of the hospital.

“The others might take long-” San was cut-off when he saw the others riding on two undead horses which are most likely summoned by Wooyoung “Well, not anymore.”

“Guys. Take him to the emergency room!” Seonghwa yelled, getting down from the undead horse as he ran towards them.

“Got it!” San shifted to his mortal form as he fixed his stained temple clothes.

“Also a lot of blackened ones are in the hospital so look out!” Seonghwa added.

They immediately catches up to the trio and on the moment that they opened the hospital’s main door, a lot of pair of eyes looked at their direction. Jongho can see some of them were already rotten while some are still looking fresh enough yet some were losing a limb or two and some were even losing some skin. Some looked like they were burnt and some has its limbs in an uncomfortable direction.

“Sad to say, the morgue was opened.” Seonghwa stated as a sigh was heard from him.

“Disappear from my sight! _Now!_ ” Yunho growled, eyes glowing into green as flames with the same colors of his orbs burns the blackened ones while he ran, cradling Mingi in his arms.  
  
  
  


Yunho’s grasp on Mingi was getting tight as the tall brunette tried to keep his eyes open and stared at his mint-haired hyung, he never saw Yunho looking so desperate and sad like this and he wondered if he should feel bad for making Yunho like this. His eyelids are getting heavier as he couldn’t continue breathing normally and mentally apologized to Yunho for being careless and weak before the darkness engulfed him.

Maybe it’s also his fault for being so carefree that an arrow was shot towards him. Maybe it’s because he was too overconfident for being too high on the ground that he forgot to be aware of their other enemies. It wasn’t just a wave of people, all of the residents of this town are their enemies so they’re literally everywhere. Mingi couldn’t help but blame himself on this outcome, it was his own fault on bringing him near his death.

“Yunho, place him to the bed gently and retreat!” Seonghwa exclaimed, wearing the proper clothes and took a lot of items with him, “This is going to be nasty, everyone. Without enough manpower and sanitized utensils, I’m afraid that Mingi might still get infected and get worse but I’ll do my best to heal him with my powers.”

“Please save him,” Jongho muttered as he clasped his hands, “He might be loud and annoying but he’s still one of my favorite hyung.”

“Someone please guard the door and prevent any blackened ones on getting nearby. Yunho, I’m sorry for asking too much from you but can you give this place's generator some power so I can turn the equipments on? Also Jongho, help him out by giving some of your light energy on the generator.” Seonghwa put his gloves on and faced Mingi, “I’ll do my best to save you, buddy. So you have to do your best and endure it too..”

“Shit, a bunch of blackened ones are about to arrive.” Hongjoong muttered as he grabbed Mingi’s machine gun and shot every single enemy that he spotted.

“Help us please..” Yeosang took a dagger and stabbed his arm, letting the blood flow to the ground as it turned into a huge wolf made from his own blood and attacked the blackened ones.

“You’re going to pass out on using too much blood,” San reminded him as he touched the stab wound and it healed immediately, “Our lives are connected so I can heal you up anytime, Yeosangie.”

“It’s getting creepy,” Wooyoung winced as he looked at some of the pitiful yet menacing blackened ones.  
  


There are some that crawls on the floor because their lower half is missing while some are walking while having their limbs bent on an uncomfortable way and they can hear the bones on their every movement. There are some that is already on the state of rottening and the foul stench is unable to be missed by their sense of smell, making them frown in disgust.

Seonghwa was already attaching the tubes and other equipment on Mingi as his eyes turned into blue, examining the tall brunette with his powers since they don’t have enough time for an X-ray. He noticed how some of Mingi’s bones was broken because of the arrow’s impact yet the heart seems to be alright because of his healing ability. All he needed to do is to restore it and stitch Mingi’s wound but he needed to do it quickly or else, it’ll be hell for them.

Yunho was shaking in fear and worry as he kept on providing the energy that the generator needs for the equipment that Seonghwa is using. Jongho couldn’t help but hold Yunho’s hand to comfort the older male and to assure him that Mingi would be able to make it.

“Wait! What’s happening?!” Jongho suddenly exclaimed when the lights started to flicker.

“I-I can’t use my power!” Seonghwa suddenly said as he widened his eyes, “What’s happening?!”

“Hyung! I can’t use my powers!” Jongho screamed frantically as he looked at his older hyungs.

“San, do you have an idea why?!” Hongjoong looked at the fox spirit which was shaking in wrath.

“I can sense _him_..” San mutters as he looked around, _**“He’s nearby!”**_

“Who? Who’s nearby?” Wooyoung asks.

“The lunatic from years ago. The ones that attacked us.” They froze as they looked at the fox spirit that was gripping his katana, “He’s nearby.”

“Oh shit.” Wooyoung gasps as the lights turned off along with the equipments.

“No!” Yunho screamed as he tried to activate his power but with no avail, he kept on doing it as he gritted his teeth.  
  


The whole area was dimmed and Seonghwa immediately looked at the opened windows of the emergency room before gesturing towards his friends to get out of the place in which they complied immediately, Yunho was the one carrying the dying brunette in his arms as they jumped out of the hospital. The place is too dangerous especially now that something is blocking their powers.

They kept on running towards the gate when someone familiar to them stands there, staring at them with a wide smile on his face and holding an axe. The scenario made them feel nostalgic but the intense fear made them stay close to each other.

Yeosang couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now. The man that has been his worst nightmare is a few feet away from him, alive and bloodthirsty. Yeosang felt like he couldn’t breath as he held his neck as if his wound hurts despite not feeling ang pain from it. But the memories flashing on his mind made him froze in fear as he kept on staring on the man.  
  
  


“We meet again, boys.” the lunatic stated, grinning at their direction.

“I won’t let you hurt them,” Hongjoong stated as he went in front of his friends, “You might be able to hurt us when we’re young but not anymore.”

“We can protect ourselves now!” Jongho exclaimed, clenching his fists.

“C’mon, all of you are still a bunch of children that is trapped in a place that you wouldn’t be able to escape.” The man lets out a hysterical laugh which made them step backwards, the fear that they had nine years ago is still evident which made the man shiver in excitement “Your only escape from me is getting past the gate because I knew about your origins. You wouldn’t be able to use a speck of your magical powers while you’re in this place.”

“What are you talking about?!” Wooyoung screamed, glaring at the man as he embraced Yeosang tight, “I won’t let you hurt us! _I won’t let you hurt Yeosang!_ ”

“You’re still as stubborn as you are before!” The man mused before squinting his eyes, “There’s something weird about you now though.”

“Let us through! We won’t let you hurt Yeosang,” Seonghwa said, gripping on a machine gun tightly.

“Stop crying like the little kids that you used to! You’ve grown up, right? Then do your best to get through me, children. As if I would let you pass without letting me kill that cursed Kang,” the man stated as he smirked, “And as if you’ll be able to even live from where you’re currently standing.”

“Wha—” Hongjoong suddenly heard something in the ground in which he looked at his fellow friends, “Beware! There’s something on the ground!”  
  


The boys panicked and was able to escape on time when a sharp yet huge metal appeared from the ground and they’re a few feet away from getting stabbed by it. Jongho lets out a scream as he heard an another one and they did their best on evading the attacks coming from the ground as it tries to kill them while the man that is guarding the gate kept on laughing in amusement. Remembering how the child cower in fear while he have the superiority.

The superiority over powerful half-mortals that is way powerful than him. To see them run away like rabbits from him as if he’s the big bad wolf made him excited.

And what excites him is to see their motionless body being showered by their own blood as they experience a horrible death.

“That’s it, children! Run! Run and jump to save yourselves!” the man exclaims, laughing at their suffering.

“Damn it! Why can’t our magic work?!” San screams in frustration.

“Alchemy. He’s using alchemy,” Wooyoung mutters, looking at the man’s right hand where a catalyst is seen.

“Holy shit. He’s right,” Yunho said as he kept on holding Mingi, “Mingi, please hold on for a while. I’ll get you out of here and save you, okay?”

“He's an alchemist!” Wooyoung exclaimed, getting the man’s attention.

“Attaboy~ You’re right about that! That is why you couldn’t use your magic at all. I’ve created an another catalyst around the area so I can create these metal spikes appear all over the ground where you’re currently standing at. Also, demon child. Why don’t you show your other self? It seems that you’re only showing your pure side?” the man said looking at San, “Your demon powers can save all of you here and if you care about your dying friend over there, do it.”

“Fox spirits aren’t pure at all,” San snickers before looking at Hongjoong, “Leader, I will trust you on this one. If you want me to use my demon self to bail us out of here or to continue running around like fools.”

“Don’t shift into your demon self!” Wooyoung exclaimed, making everyone look at him, “He’s taunting you so he can exorcise you! We’re inside a catalyst and also a summoning circle, making him summon those spiky metals around!”

“Wow. How did you know a thing or two about alchemy? Are you one?” Seonghwa suddenly asks, raising an eyebrow.

Wooyoung flinched at his hyung’s expression and shook his head, “I-I’ve watched it from an anime! And isn’t it works like that?”

“You are really a splendid creature! You’re right about that again!” The man lets out an another laugh before his eyes crinkled while an eerie smile is plastered on his face, “You know too much information. I must get rid of you immediately.”

“Shit.” Wooyoung muttered.

“Let’s see if you’ll be able to escape from this!” the man roared and clasped both of his hands.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lots of spikes appeared on the ground and the boys have been separated on different directions while trying to avoid it as soon as possible yet it seems to be impossible, making some of the spikes that manages to get in contact with them leave some scratches or cuts. Yunho had it the worst, a lot of spikes are coming to his direction, making him receive a lot of cuts from it yet he did his best on shielding Mingi away from it.   
  


“Yunho-hyung!” Wooyoung cried out as he saw that Yunho was bleeding all over.

“Shit.” Yunho’s knees was shaking as he tried to catch his breath. He felt weak from not being able to use his magic at all because the bastard in front of them trapped all of them in a place that he can defeat them easily.  
  
  
  


Yunho kept on evading and shielding Mingi from it yet he wasn’t expecting it when the man ran towards his direction as the axe in his hands was raised in the air. He was a few feet away from his demise when he felt someone pushed him and all he can see was Mingi smiling at him as an another wave of spiky metal appeared from the ground and pierced the tall brunette’s body.

Yunho felt like he couldn’t breath again.

Mingi smiled at him and tried to save him. Mingi was unconscious in his arms a few moments ago yet he tried to wake up and push Yunho from his death. He saved Yunho with a satisfied smile on his face.

Yunho felt that someone was pulling away as the man chased them, laughing maniacally as the metals dispersed and all that they can see was Mingi’s unmoving body while the tall brunette’s blood splattered on the ground once again.  
  


Yunho felt like dying. 

He should’ve been the one that’s supposed to be dead. Not Mingi.  
  
  


“Mingi!” he cried out, not tearing his gaze towards the male lying on the ground.

“You’ll never be able to get away from me! You’re not even able to use your powers in this area!” the man roared, laughing at them “Now look at what your friend has become! Dead!”

“You bastard!” Jongho screams, tears already spilling from his eyes.

“What are you going to do, children? One of you is dead now! Don’t worry, all of you will be following him soon!” the man mocked, swaying his axe.

“Your worst decision is leaving the gate, mister.” They immediately looked at Seonghwa which was outside the gate, a grimoire was present on his right hand. His eyes glowing into blue as they felt a strong wave of wind coming from Seonghwa’s direction, “Everyone! Run away from him now!”

“Shit.” the man muttered as he went to Mingi’s corpse, “I’m sure that you’ll be taking his corpse so let’s see if you can hurt me while I’m holding your beloved friend.”

“Damn!” Jongho said as he was dragging Yunho to the hospital’s gate.  
  
  
  
  


Once that they’re together outside the hospital’s gate, they saw the man laughing maniacally at them while still holding Mingi. Yunho wanted to crush the man yet his strength seems to leave him because of Mingi’s death, he couldn’t even sense Mingi’s soul on his body anymore. He looked at Wooyoung which was weeping, his rainbow eyes glowing too much. He must’ve seen that dark mist around Mingi during that time.

“Why are you all leaving? Don’t you want your friend to be with all of you? Are you going to leave him here?” the man kept on mocking them as he held Mingi ** _, “Leaving him means that you’ll be betraying him.”_**

“That is not what Mingi wants,” Yeosang said as he glared at the man, “Mingi saved Yunho-hyung. He did it because he wanted us to be saved even though he’s dying. He wanted to make sure that all of us will be able to make it.”

“I didn't ask for your opinion, cursed Kang!” the man spat.

“You might talk as if we’re betraying but we weren't!” Yeosang exclaimed, “Mingi would understand why we’re leaving him and he would even let us do that! Stop trying to break us any further because that’s not gonna work!”

“You’ve grown as well. Being bolder unlike the timid child before, cursed Kang. It irks me,” the man said as he glared at them, “Run! Keep on running away from me! But you won’t be able to hide too long from me! I’ll be able to seek you wherever you hide because as long as the cursed Kang’s alive, the curse will never end!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And with a last glance on Mingi, all of them run away. Even Yunho which was slowly losing his consciousness from seeing Mingi’s death and passed out from the blood loss, making Jongho scream but held his hyung as if he’s just as light as feather as they kept on running. Running towards a sanctuary that will keep them safe for now.

Heading to Seonghwa’s house.

But the fact that eight becomes seven is too heartbreaking.

_Maybe saying ‘seven makes one team’ would definitely break their hearts into pieces this time._


	23. • t w e n t y  t w o •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should’ve updated thos days ago but it was my birthday on the 17th and inwas sick during that time and also yesterday ;; sorry for that.
> 
> ALSP ATEEZ' TEASER!!!!! GDI @BRAIDED SAN AND ALSO A BLOND WOOYOUNG SO I'M D E C E A S E D (and the fact that i eas crying over kard's teaser, onf's teaser, oneus' teaser and dreamcatcher latest mini-album. STAN DREAMCATCHER AND LISTEN TO ALL OF THEIR SONGS!!!!!!!!!!!!)
> 
>  
> 
> ngl but Dreamcatcher's Deja Vu suits Seonghwa's character here sooo much and Dreamcatcher's The Curse of the Spider suits San's character in this fic and that's why i'm so shookt bc the lyrics literally is accurate to their character huhuhu talk to me in twt! @_hyriette is my username!

The moment that Yunho woke up, he realized that he was on a soft mattress and his whole body hurts like hell. He tried remembering what happened before he blacked out but all that he can remember was a lot of blood splattered on the ground and he gasped, jolting his body but ended up whimpering in pain.

“Yunho, take it easy.” Yeosang helped him on fixing his posture on the bed.

“S-Sang..”

“Take a sip, Yunho.” Yeosang tapped a straw attached in a water bottle on Yunho’s lips as the tallest male took a sip, “Slowly.”

Yunho stopped drinking when he felt better and looked at Yeosang with such a soft expression, “Thank you, Yeosang.”

“I-I don’t deserve that..” Yeosang looked down before placing the water bottle on the ground.

“Oh.” Yunho remembered everything as he suddenly looked at Yeosang.

“Yunho, I’m really sorry for what happened. I-I shouldn’t have returned here..” Yeosang shut his eyes close, “It’s all my fault.”

“Yeosang, no..” Yunho immediately shook his head, “It wasn’t your fault at all.”

“Mingi could’ve been alive if I wasn’t here,” Yeosang stated as he kept his eyes shut, clenching his fists on the end of his sweater.

“Don’t blame yourself, Yeosang. It isn’t your fault at all,” Yunho said in a soft tone.

Yeosang shook his head, “You shouldn’t talk like that to me, Yunho. I don’t deserve your kindness at all, your friend died because of me.”

“Nah, Mingi died because of his bad decisions.” Yunho said flatly which made Yeosang’s eyes open and looked at him in disbelief.

“Mingi sacrificed—” Yeosang wasn’t able to finish his statement when Yunho cut him off.

“He’s always like that, Yeosang. The carefree and selfless Song Mingi that I knew. He always kept on making bad decisions that I have to back him up on it,” Yunho said as a sad smile was seen on his face, “He pushed himself to save me and even had the guts to smile at me. Does he even know that his smile would haunt me in my dreams and until the day that I die? If he plans to kill himself on that, he shouldn’t even smiled at me because I’ll feel like shit and blame myself for his death.”

Yeosang looked at Yunho, his words doesn’t suit the expression that he’s currently having. Tears are already streaming out of his hazel brown orbs while keeping a sad smile, Yunho is usually smiling whether it’s a sincere one or a fake one or a forced one but this smile is just heartbreaking to see. Yeosang felt a pang on his chest as he stared at Yunho’s pained expression.  
  
  


“Mingi’s a dumbass.” Yunho muttered, “Out of all his bad decisions in life, this is definitely the worst. If only I can turn back time, _I’d be the one to kill him so he can regret making me feel like this now_. I feel like my heart is about to burst because of the sadness yet all I can do is cry and grieve for his dumb soul. Will that dumb soul of his even arrive at the Underworld? I bet that he’s stupid enough to get lost and might get his soul consumed by some creature on his way there.”

“Yunho..”

“Damn it, Mingi.” Yunho sobbed, maintaining his smile as he looked at the ceiling “Mingi, you fucking donkey. Now, I’m holding this pain.”

“Yunho, I’m sorry.” Yeosang can’t help but weep silently as his forgotten friend was silently crying his heart out.

“Don’t. Don’t be sorry,” Yunho quietly replies, “Also, can I be alone for now? I-I’m not in my right state and I need to be alone.”

“If that’s what you want but if you want a hug or comfort, we’re here for you.” Yeosang wipes his tears yet a lot are still coming out.

“You’re the one that needs a hug, Yeosang. You’re the one that has been through a lot,” Yunho said before gently sitting up, “Go, Yeosang.”  
  


The brunette didn’t even need to be told twice and left the room, he can see Seonghwa looking at him with a softened expression then spread his arms as if he’s expecting Yeosang needing comfort. Yeosang didn’t even hesitate and ran towards the tall male, embracing him tightly as tears kept on falling. Muffled sobs were heard from the brunette and Seonghwa’s shirt might’ve been stained but the doctor could even care less on his outfit, all he wants is to provide the comfort that Yeosang deserves.  
  
  
  


He lets the male sob until he’s even tired to move, gently tapping the brunette’s left cheek so he can look at Seonghwa. He can’t help but chuckle at how puffy Yeosang’s eyes were but he couldn’t blame him, all of them wept for their kind-hearted friend. They’ve witnessed him dying in front of them and they couldn’t even do a thing to save him.

The worst that they could even do is to leave his body but they have no other choice.

Seonghwa couldn’t help but blame himself on Mingi’s death too. If only he could’ve healed the tall brunette, he could’ve saved him. He had been living and thinking that he’s a powerful sorcerer yet he felt too weak right now. He couldn’t even save Song Mingi which should’ve been easy for him, being a sorcerer and doctor at the same time.  
  
  


“Dear, let’s go to my room.” he said, smiling sadly at the unfortunate person that is embracing him.

“Why?” Yeosang whispered, voice hoarsed from crying too much.

“I still haven’t patched you up since you didn’t even leave Yunho and waited for him to gain consciousness,” Seonghwa replies as he ruffled the brunette’s locks “You’re such a worrywart, dear. You’ve stayed with him for more than four hours.”

“What time is it?” Yeosang asked.

Seonghwa looked at the grandfather clock near them, “Five in the morning. We left San's realm at exactly twelve in the midnight because he was so worried for his realm.”

“It felt like a day,” Yeosang muttered.

“Indeed. Time is slow because of the curse,” Seonghwa said as he nudged the brunette, “Let’s proceed to my room, shall we?”

“Okay.”   
  
  
  
  


Seonghwa smiled again as he held Yeosang’s right hand and they proceeded to the farthest room and as he opened, Yeosang was surprised to see such a neat room. Seonghwa could see how Yeosang seems to be amused with such a sight and was about to comment about it but suddenly remembered what kind of room Yeosang has been staying for almost nine years and kept his mouth shut.

His room isn’t even as beautiful as anyone’s, just a room that the walls are coated with cream-colored paint yet the ceiling was painted as if they’re looking at the night sky filled with stars and there are constellations being connected to each other. The only source of light is the lamp beside the bed and the fairy lights attached on the walls. Aside from that, a luxurious-looking bed beside a drawer, a shelf filled with books, a study table and a closet then nothing else can be seen on Seonghwa’s room.  
  
  


“I really didn’t bought a lot because I’m not much of a materialistic person,” Seonghwa sheepishly stated, “I’m glad that no blackened one decided to ransack my turf or else, they’ll get a taste of my _wrath_.”

“It’s pretty,” Yeosang said, looking around.

“It’s quite simple,” Seonghwa stated, “And I’ve probably added some design in it because I felt like adding one would make it not that simple.”

“Wow.”

“And aside from that, I like staring at anything that’s beautiful.” Seonghwa added as he stared at Yeosang which was too busy on looking around the room, “Beautiful..”

“What?” Yeosang looked at him and met Seonghwa’s gaze.

“Nothing. Sit on the bed as I get my medical kit,” Seonghwa beams as he took a kit in his drawer.  
  
  
  


Seonghwa immediately went to Yeosang and kneeled one of his knees in front of him, gently taking Yeosang’s left arm just to see his scar from stabbing himself. It was on the state of healing but he still needs to disinfect it to make sure that it wouldn’t make the beautiful male in front of him away from the sickness.  
  
  
  


“You shouldn’t overdo it. Using your powers, I mean.. don’t hurt yourself too much,” Seonghwa remarked.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. Just make a small scar that can draw out blood, you might pass out from blood loss because of what you’re doing.” Seonghwa added as he applied some disinfectant on a cotton, “I’m aware of your suicide pact with San but that doesn’t mean that you wouldn’t be in pain. I don’t want to see you in pain, Yeosang.”

“Why?” the brunette asked curiously.

“Because of the curse, you silly.” Seonghwa chuckled before gently pressing the cotton to Yeosang's scar which made him whimpered, “I’ve told all of you yesterday about how the curse have affected me, right? I’m a reincarnation of someone that is inlove with your cursed ancestor and the curse’s punishment to me is that I have to remember every single life memory of my past selves with the cursed ol’ you as a reminder of pain.”

“So I’m hurting you, Seonghwa? Sorry,” Yeosang looked down as he mumbled those words.

“Probably yes? I care for you and seeing you in pain or dying would make me miserable,” Seonghwa said as he kept on tending the male’s other scars and patching him up, “I have to witness you dying again and again, Yeosang. That is such a heartbreaking scene because all of my past selves have been doing their best to keep you alive just to fail miserably and hope that their future self can save the cursed one.”

“I’m sorry for dying again and again,” Yeosang said as he looked at Seonghwa, wondering why can Seonghwa still show such a calm expression.

“It wasn’t your fault so please stop aplogizing, sweetheart.” Seonghwa pinched Yeosang’s left cheek and the brunette whines, making him laugh “Honestly, my past selves are quite amusing so remembering my moments with you isn’t that heartbreaking at all.”

“And why is that?” Yeosang asked, tilted his head a bit in confusion.

“Cute~” Seonghwa coo-ed as he finished patching the brunette and looks up to meet his gaze, “Okay! Time to rest for a while~”  
  
  


Yeosang was surprised when Seonghwa stood and suddenly carried Yeosang in a bride-like style and gently placing him in the bed before lying beside him with a smile that Yeosang can’t help but adore. Seonghwa looks so breathtakingly gorgeous especially when he’s close and it makes Yeosang heat up for thinking such stuff.  
  
  
  
  


“We need to rest for a while,” Seonghwa said, staring back at the brunette, _“Shin-Bi.”_

“What?” Yeosang blinked.

“I meant to say that your visual are from the Gods.” Seonghwa chuckled lightly as he trace Yeosang’s face with the index finger of his right hand.

“Well, you’re so handsome. Just looking at you can probably make me fall for you,” Yeosang said as a small smile appeared on his face.

“I know,” Seonghwa said before laughing once again, “You really know how to make me feel happy, Yeosang.”

“I’m quite glad to know that I can make someone happy, at the very least..” Yeosang said as he hummed.

“You know what? I really don’t know if we’ll be falling for each other just like our past selves,” Seonghwa mused before letting embracing Yeosang and pulled him close enough to hear Seonghwa’s heartbeat, “We’re soulmates, you know?”

“Soulmates..” Yeosang looked at Seonghwa, “But I really don’t know if I can love anyone.”

“Fair enough.” Seonghwa nods, “I’m not forcing you. Because even I, am at the confused state if I’m capable of loving someone. I can only care for my treasured ones but to show love towards anyone is quite hard to decipher and to understand.”

“I want to know what _love_ is. But I couldn’t understand what love is all about,” Yeosang mutters.

“I can relate to that, dear.” Seonghwa said before letting out a grin, “Hey, there’s this one timeline where it had been really a good life for both of us. You died but still, that time was one of the greatest timeline that we’ve had.”

“Really?” Yeosang widened his eyes a bit as Seonghwa’s statement caught all of his attention, “What was it about?”

“It was a few centuries ago when humans and mythical creatures live in the same realm. You were a prince of a kingdom during that time and me?” Seonghwa grinned wider, “I’m a dragon! A dragon with grey scales and blue eyes! I was a sourpuss and you’re a happy-go-lucky royalty during that time.”  
  
  
  
  


He can remember the first encounter of the him and Yeosang’s past self, he can’t help but chuckle. Yeosang stared at the gorgeous man in front of him and wondered if he had been happy while remembering that because he shared the same pain with him. Despite San sharing both of their fate in this timeline, he still share the same pain and heartbreak with Seonghwa. He can’t help but be sorry for dragging Seonghwa.   
  


All of it is his fault.  
  


“What is it about?” Yeosang asks.

“The first time that we’ve met was when you’re lost for the first time in the mountainside and arrived in the uppermost part of it in which is my lair.” Seonghwa said, humming “I threatened to devour you but you were just looking at me in awe as if it’s your first time on seeing a dragon.”

“Is it my first time?” Yeosang asked again.

“You're a prince that is confined to the castle for your entire life so yes. You even introduced yourself in such a cheerful way that I can’t help but look at you in disbelief because why would someone dare to befriend a dragon, someone that should be feared by mortals?” Seonghwa said as he let out an amused laugh, “It was a fun time and remembering it makes me feel warm.”

“Would you tell me more of it? You seem to be happy while you’re talking and seeing you like that makes me feel warm..” Yeosang said, cheeks burning in embarrassment.

“Cute~” Seonghwa hugged him tighter ss he hummed in delight, “Let’s just say that you’ve lived a good life on that timeline. You were loved by everyone and you’ve died on the age of seventeen with a satisfied smile on your face.”

“Is it a heartbreaking one?” Yeosang asked, “Why did I die that time?”

“Yes. But you've lived a satisfying life on that one and I’m glad that you didn’t even have to suffer just like what you’ve had on some of your past lives.” Seonghwa responded, “And your death is definitely a story that I can probably tell you next time.”

“I’m anticipating that, _Hwa_.” Yeosang said as a sweet smile was evident on his face.

“Yes please, _Sang_.” Seonghwa sweetly stated before planting a kiss on Yeosang’s forehead, “Maybe if we can survive on this timeline, let’s learn a lot about _love_.”

“Sure,” Yeosang nods as he snuggled closer to Seonghwa,

“Sang, you know what? I wished that everything is just passing delusions. If through wet tears, through belated regrets, I can go return to you.” Seonghwa suddenly stated, “I’d bet all of me for you just to get a grasp of the end of this nightmare. _I will save you._ I will save both us from this.”

“Thank you, Hwa.” Yeosang smiled as his eyes crinkled and the sight made Seonghwa smile.

“On the end of this nightmare, we’ll be together.” Seonghwa assured as he closed his eyes, “Rest for now, Yeosang. You’ll be safe in my arms.”

“I know that I will be..” Yeosang mumbled.  
  
  
  
  


In the dimmed room, a pair of soulmates was asleep in peace. Being able to sleep in each other’s arms for the first time made them feel secured and contented, wishing that this could last a bit longer. What they’re not expecting is that a pair of crimson eyes are watching them outside the room, watching them in amusement.  
  
  
  
  


“The star-crossed lovers are united once again,” Monsieur stated as he smirked, “I can’t wait to rip both of you apart. My hands are itching to paint you with red.”

“ **I won't let you hurt them.”**

“Shut it, fool. You’re already foolish to think that you can control me,” Monsieur mocks.

**“But I can still do it. You couldn’t even control yourself for too long. I can do it. I can take over you.”**

“Let’s see about that,” Monsieur mused as he walked back to the room that he’s staying, “If that’s the case then I have to deal with you later because we have a problem to fix.”

**“And what is that?”**

“The alchemist that is after your lives.” Monsieur said as he arrived at the guest room, “As you can see, he’s not just an alchemist but also an exorcist.”

**“Who is that person? Why does he know a lot?”**

“Why don’t you ask him yourself? Oh, right. He’s after your lives so you can’t.” Monsieur said before sitting at the couch, “He’s probably a rogue that used to be a member of the Blood Mage Clan. Someone that knew about the representatives of the Seven Sins and also the curse. He’s probably someone that hated the balance that the other realms along with this one has and to ruin it, he have to ruin their plan which is this.”

**“Why?”**

“Foolish child, who knows? There’s a lot of mortals that just wanted to commit a sin for satisfaction,” Monsieur said, “Maybe if you offered the cursed male to me already, you can defeat him.”

**“No! I’ll never let you do that! I’ll protect Sangie from you!”**

“Suit yourself, foolish child.” Monsieur muttered, “In the end, the evil will reign and I’ll be waiting on the seventh day for the cursed one’s soul and vessel.”

**“Why are you doing this?”**

“I want the freedom that was stolen away from me,” Monsieur replied,“ _No hard feelings_. And the fact that a bunch of malevolent spirits from the past have associated with a curse towards the cursed male and his lover, I can’t do anything but to be the one that will comply to their orders because I’m a demon and they wished for it in exchange of their souls.”

_**“You’re cruel..”** _

“Foolish male, I’m a demon. What do you expect?” Monsieur lets out a chuckle, “Let’s see what happens. Everything is getting amusing as the day kept on passing. I can sense that some of the people here will be dying soon.”  
  
  



	24. • t w e n t y  t h r e e  •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delayed chapter! was tpo caught up on crying for onf, oneus and ateez bc they're about to have their comeback ;;
> 
>  
> 
> screech w me on twt: @_hyriette

The moment that San woke up, he felt cold in all of the sudden. His inner voice kept on muttering _horrendous_ stuff to him which made him whimper in his sleep.

He never thought that it’ll happen to him again. After restraining himself for years and withstanding the voices that tries to lure him into the abyss.

His inner demon isn’t happy with him sleeping soundly while embracing the most precious human being that he cherishes.

And now that he isn’t beside him, it attacks him with no mercy. Whispering such despairful phrases and worst case scenarios that could make him go berserk. He tried to shut them up but the voices just went louder, from hushed whispers into enraged screams.  
  


San barely even had the grasp of the last string of his sanity when he opened his eyes, feeling exhausted despite resting in such a comfortable bed.  
  
  
  


“My head,” the blond groaned as he massaged his temple and looked around, “Yeosang. Where is he?”  
  
  
  


_He probably left you, San. Told you that you should’ve captured him and get him for yourself only. Now, you have two people that could steal him away from you._   
  
  
  
  


San shook his head furiously as he tried to supress his inner thoughts. He didn’t need to go berserk and let his greed consume him, he still needed to save Yeosang. It’ll worsen everything if he’ll let himself get loose without any plan.  
  
  


He immediately took a chance of taking a decent bath after showering in the dirty stalls of the abandoned factory, letting himself relax on the lukewarm water as he cleans himself until his skin is showing a bit of red. Despite wanting to be pure and clean, he knew that deep inside, he’s nothing but a wrenched and disgusting creature.   
  
  


“I have to go to Yeosang,” he muttered, stepping out of the bathtub and took a towel before looking at the mirror.  
  
  


He tried to initiate a smile and does his best to make it look like a sweet one, he kept on forcing himself to smile because he’s getting anxious that the short time of separation from Yeosang can make him do horrendous stuff. He needs to prepare himself mentally in order not to cause a ruckus now that Mingi recently died.  
  
  


“Okay. Here goes nothing,” San said, after choosing a sleeveless shirt and one of his skinny jeans before retreating out of the room.  
  
  
  
  


 _He seems to be at peace._ He thought as he tried reading the brunette’s emotion while proceeding to the room where he can sense his presence and also an another one—in which makes his blood boil.  
  
  


The moment that he looked at the opened door, he couldn’t help but glare at the doctor smiling in his sleep while being tangled up with the brunette. Yeosang seems to be in peace on his sleep in which San felt a bit insecure about it. He can still sense Yeosang’s nightmares whenever he’s in his arms but he’s unusually calm on Seonghwa. He couldn’t help but growl as his eyes were turning red slowly, feeling the intense greed attempting on consuming his grasp on his sanity.  
  
  
  
  
  


“It’s too early for you to lost your control, San-hyung.” San widened his eyes and looked at Jongho which was leaning on the wall behind him.

“I have the right to rip Seonghwa into shreds,” San growled.

“But do you even think that I would let you do that, hyung?” Jongho raised an eyebrow, staring straight at San’s face without flinching at all.

San smirked, “Of course, you wouldn’t. Seonghwa-hyung is a precious creature, right?”

“Your greed won’t get you anywhere, San-hyung.” Jongho stated.

San shrugged while glaring at the youngest, “I’m aware of that, Jongho. And I'm doing my best..”

“Then don’t hurt anyone else. We’ve already lost Mingi so don’t you dare hurt anyone..” Jongho looked down as he bit his lip, “M-Mingi-hyung wouldn't like us to be like this.”

“Well, guess what?” San walked a few steps until he’s an inch away from Jongho as he widened his smirk, “He’s dead. Mingi’s dead. And there’s nothing that you can do about it and he isn’t much of a concern to us now.”

“He still is. He’s our friend. Stop letting your greed consume your emotions, hyung!” Jongho exclaims but not loud enough to awaken the pair that resides in the room in front of them.

“I don’t know, Jongho. Sometimes, I think that relying to my sin can save me and Yeosang from this.” San said as he grinned yet his hands are shaking, “I’m scared of myself, Jongho. I might do something that would hurt all of you just for the sake of Greed.”

“I can understand that, hyung.” Jongho sighed, “We didn’t want these pathetic ‘sins’ at all.”

“I must get away from here. Just sensing their presence nearby is making me lose my mind,” San mutters before excusing himself to the youngest.  
  
  


Jongho just sighed at the blond male’s action before looking at Seonghwa along with Yeosang. Both of them have a smile on their faces and it warms the youngest’s heart yet he couldn’t help but let out a sad smile before tearing his gaze on the soulmates.  
  
  
  


“May the Gods smile upon you,” Jongho mutters before glancing at the man wearing an all-black outfit on the corner of the corridor, “Except you, Monsieur.”  
  
  


The dark figure disappeared and Jongho just sighed, wondering why he have to be dragged in such a mess when all he wanted is to save everyone and be happy.   
  


**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_ **

  
It was already noon when all of them are in the living room, Jongho stayed beside Yunho the whole time and made sure that the tallest male have eaten and would talk to him whenever he starts on not responding on their conversation. Seonghwa, being the eldest male, made sure that everyone is well and checked their injuries, patching them up so they wouldn’t get any kind of infection.  
  
  
  
  


“We have to get out of here as soon as possible, everyone.” They looked at Hongjoong which was resting his chin on his right hand, “As you can see, there’s still a lot of blackened ones roaming around and aside from that, the lunatic might’ve tracked us down so he’ll probably find us and trap us again with one of those _alchemy shit_.”

“Alchemy isn’t shit at all,” Wooyoung immediately stated, pouting after what their ‘leader’ have said.

“Nevermind that, Wooyoung. So, back to the main topic, we have to get out of here and proceed to the Kang manor. Yet we have an another conflict which is that lunatic that is after our lives,” Hongjoong said as he looked at Yeosang, “We need to distract him _and_ at the same time, proceed to the manor.”

“How about splitting up into teams and the first group will proceed to the manor while the second one is the one that will buy them time to distract the lunatic?” Wooyoung suggested as he looked at Hongjoong.

“That’s quite risky. Look where it got us,” Seonghwa said as he looked down, _“Because of splitting up, look where it got Mingi.”_

“But it’ll be risky for us to go together," Wooyoung said as he stared at his bestfriend, “His main target is Yeosang and as long as Yeosang is not with us, I don’t think that he’ll focus that much on us.”

“So you’re telling us that Yeosang should be the bait?” San stated as he bared his fangs on the black-haired male that flinched.

“It’s not like that..” Wooyoung looked down.

“Then how are we supposed to do this?” San asks.

“I hate to admit it but Wooyoung have a point on that. As long as we’re together, the lunatic can trap us again and we’ll be vulnerable. It’s better if some of us can already proceed while the others will stay for a while,” Hongjoong said as he looked at everyone once again, “And I’m afraid to say that Yeosang should be in the team that will lure that lunatic.”

“Remember that the lunatic isn’t the only one that’s going to be a hindrance on us,” Yunho spoke, gaining everyone’s attention “Monsieur and the blackened ones.”

“You’re right about that and we haven’t even met the one that the village chief have possessed,” Seonghwa said, “Most likely, it’ll be having the vessel of the current mayor. Since I’ve seen that blackened one initiate the meeting lots of times.”

“Whoever that is, it’s probably going after Yeosang and _you_.” Hongjoong stated and Seonghwa can’t help but chuckle, “Don’t act like you aren’t the person that he dragged in this curse, dumbass!”

“I’m aware of that and because of it, I should not be in the same team with _Sang_. As much as I’d want to protect _Sang_ from everything, thinking about the worst case scenario of both of us getting caught is a bad idea.” Seonghwa ruffled the brunette’s hair which leaned to his touch, “And they’ll be ordering a lot of blackened ones to attack the unfortunate team which will lead to a bunch of _problems_.”

 ** _“Sang?”_** San muttered before looking at the brunette which seems to enjoy Seonghwa’s company before pouting in defeat.

“So you’ll be in separating teams? Got it.” Hongjoong said before looking at San, “You can protect Yeosang so come with him too.”

“Of course, I would.” San nodded furiously, “I won’t leave Yeosang’s side..”

“Yunho is still not well so he should be with _Hwa_.” Yeosang said as he glanced at the mint-haired male, seeing how dull his eyes were—unlike the sparkly ones that hides the pain before.

 _ **“Hwa?”**_ San raised an eyebrow suspciously before glaring at the eldest male.

“I think that the ones that should proceed aside from Yunho-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung should be me and Hongjoong-hyung..” Jongho suggested as he raised his hand.

“And why is that?” Seonghwa asked.

“The main target of that lunatic is actually the four of you. Yeosangie, being the cursed child that he wants to kill. San-hyung, the demon that ruined his plans years ago. Also Wooyoungie because he have been enraging that bastard for a long time and of course, you.” Jongho pointed at Seonghwa, “The one that’s caught up in this curse. He wants all of you dead. I can see it when he was playing around with our lives, he kept on attacking the four of you.”

“Then I guess that it’s settled then,” Seonghwa sighed, “Wooyoung, Yeosang and San will be the ones that will lure the alchemist.”

“Wooyoung seems to have some kind of knowledge on alchemy so he’s kinda useful on this plan.” Jongho mused.

“For the _last_ time, I told you that I barely even know anything about it. I just watched it from anime and the fact that he have a catalyst on his hand proves it,” Wooyoung sighed in defeat, “Aside from that, I couldn’t even sense any kind of magical abilities from him.”

“Then that means that you’re alert and also an observant!” Jongho said, patting the black-haired male’s shoulder.

“Thanks..” Wooyoung shyly smiled as he scratched his nape.

“So how are we going to do this then?” San asked, satisfied on the fact that he’ll be beside Yeosang for a long time.

“Roam around the town while exterminating some of the blackened ones or get that lunatic’s attention while we proceed to the manor. We can use that passage on the church,” Hongjoong said as he looked at Jongho, “We need a copy of the blueprints of this entire city though.”

“We have it,” Seonghwa said as he took it on his bag, “Remember when we raided the city hall on the first day?”

“Oh yes! That’s it!” Hongjoong gasped, clasping his hands in delight “Now, we can proceed with this.”

“Just a reminder that you should go up before you’ve reached the end of it because one more step on the edge and you’ll be falling to the river filled with ‘ _creatures_ ’ based from Mingi-hyung’s statement.” Jongho quoted as he remembered what the tall brunette have said.

“Noted on that, Jongho.” Hongjoong nods.

“So now that we’ve settled on your team. How about us? How are we supposed to do this?” Wooyoung asked.

“Wait! I have an idea!” Jongho beamed, “How about _this_?”  
  
  
  


They listened carefully to the youngest and Hongjoong agreed, praising Jongho for being such a brilliant child and Seonghwa ruffling his hair. Wooyoung looked at Yeosang and San before sighing in defeat, agreeing to the plan despite it being such a bothersome. His own ‘sin’ kicking in and wanting him to just watch on a corner and won’t get involve on anything that will make him move.  
  
  
  


“When are we supposed to leave though?” Yeosang asks, tilting his head in confusion.

“Now.” Hongjoong smiled.

“Oh, rea—wait, what?!” Seonghwa exclaimed.

 _“I said_ _ **now**_ _,”_ Hongjoong repreated, “Get the stuff that you’ll be needing and leave your baggages in Seonghwa’s turf before we proceed to our plan.”

“Why?” Wooyoung whined, “I’m still tired.”

“We should end this as soon as possible,” Hongjoong replies, “We shouldn’t keep on resting because we kept on wasting time just to rest. We won’t be able to rest peacefully in a place like this, everyone.”

“We understand, _leader_ ~” Seonghwa chimed before looking at Wooyoung, “Come on, Wooyoung.”

“Fine,” Wooyoung grumbled as he stood.  
  
  
  


Everyone immediately went to their rooms aside from Jongho and Yeosang which seems to be having a staring contest, none of them are tearing their gaze apart from each other. Yeosang sighed in defeat as he looked away.  
  


“Yeosangie-hyung?” Jongho stated.

“What is it, Jongho?”

“ _Take care of yourself, okay?_ It’s alright to be selfish,” Jongho said as he smiled, “Honestly, you’ve been selfless for a long time. I believe that you deserve happiness so please don’t even think of doing anything risky just to save someone else. Save yourself first, you have to.”

“I will,” Yeosang replies.

“I’m anticipating on that, hyung. I just want to save everyone but I’ve already failed on saving Mingi-hyung..” Jongho looked down, “And you’re everyone’s target. Please don’t trust anyone too much and please do your best to survive..”

“I understand, Jongho. I understand,” Yeosang repeated as he cupped both of Jongho’s cheeks, “You’re too young for this, Jongho. I’m sorry for dragging you in this mess.”

“No worries, Yeosangie-hyung. I’ve been trained since I was young,” Jongho assured the brunette as he grinned, “Honestly. I’m a sucker for attention so I’m liking the fact that I stand out and fortunately, I’m quite lucky for gluttony to be in this kind of way unlike eating too much. I’m a glutton for attention and praise but I'm keeping it lowkey because standing out too much might hurt Hongjoong-hyung’s pride as a leader. I don’t want to cause a mess.”

“You’re really thoughtful about this,” Yeosang mused, smiling at the youngest male.

“Let’s just say that I’ve probably know too much and anytime, I might get into trouble so I’m doing my best to be as much as helpful as I can be.” Jongho replies, “Remember what I’ve said, Yeosangie-hyung. You have to survive.”

“I’ll do my best, Jongho.” Yeosang stated, “You’ve said that you’re a choir boy, right?”

Jongho nods, “What about it?”

“After all of this, I want to hear you sing.” Yeosang said.

“I can sing for you now though..” Jongho tilted his head in confusion.

“I meant to hear you sing after all of this,” Yeosang stated, “Be it on the church’s choir or a cover of a song. I want to hear and see you perform after this nightmare that we’re having as if you’re the lullaby that I deserve after suffering on a slumber filled with suffering.”

“Okay then.” Jongho nodded, “That’s a deal.”

“Thank you, Jongho.” Yeosang smiled once again.

“It should be me that is supposed to be thanking you, Yeosangie-hyung. If it wasn’t for you, I could’ve been on my worst state because of my sin now.” Jongho replies, _“You never know how much of an impact you are in our lives and how you saved us from our sins.”_


	25. • t w e n t y  f o u r •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it’s been a while! i’ve been crying over idols for almost a week so i forgot to update this QwQ
> 
> tw for the mild gore!
> 
> ALSO HAVE YOU SEEN WONDERLAND’S PERFORMANCE PREVIEW?
> 
> Dang! ONEUS and ATEEZ providing us bops with ‘kaja’ in it U wU
> 
>  
> 
> twt: @_hyriette

The moment that they’ve had everything that they needed, they went outside of the house that gave them comfort for a few hours before proceeding on their main goal. They’ve looked at each other for a few minutes as if they’re hesitating to split into two teams because it’s probably the last time that they’ll see each other.

Seeing all of them as seven people makes them feel sad and incomplete but they knew that Mingi wants them to continue on surviving without him.

“We should be going now,” Hongjoong stated, breaking the silence as everyone looked at him.

“Please stay safe, Sang.” Seonghwa looked at the brunette which immediately locked his gaze with his own.

“I will.”

Seonghwa smiles at how soft Yeosang's voice is despite being a deep one, “I’ll be waiting for you.”

“San, don’t do anything risky.” Hongjoong said as he crossed his arms before looking at Wooyoung, “You too.”

“I won’t.”

“We won’t!”

Yunho chuckled at Wooyoung’s exclaimed reply, “Please stay safe, guys. I-I wouldn’t know what should do if I lose an another one..”

“No, you won’t. We’ll always be here for you, Yunho-hyung.” the youngest assured him as he patted his back.

“We’ll be going to the church now,” Hongjoong announced as he looked at Jongho with a stoic expression, “I trust you that you’ll be leading the way there.”

“I will, hyung. You know how I wanted to do that!” Jongho chirped and giggled when Yunho ruffled his hair, “I want to be useful so you wouldn’t tear your attention away from me.”

“Let’s go, guys.” Hongjoong ushered to the three males that will come along with him.

Wooyoung felt like he’s about to throw up, he kept on seeing the dark mist around his friends and he wanted to stop them before he loses an another friend. He looked at everyone and he can’t help but see the dark mist everyone, his hands won’t stop shaking and he couldn’t breath properly. San and Yeosang are already a few feet away from him and before the others manages to leave to walk on a different path, he immediately held Jongho's hand— making the youngest look at him.

“Jongho.” Wooyoung's eyes widened when he suddenly saw an assuring smile on the youngest male’s lips.

“Don’t say it, Wooyoung-hyung.” he huffed, “I’m aware of what you’re about to say.”

“But—”

“We can’t cheat our deaths, Wooyoung-hyung. Just because you can see the signs of someone dying doesn’t mean that you should interfere,” Jongho stated before sighing and squeezing Wooyoung’s hand for comfort, “Despite being blessed with such a heartbreaking ability, you shouldn’t interfere. That’s the reason why you have the sin of _Sloth_ , you’ll just be like sitting ducks and won’t interfere despite knowing that one of us will be dying soon. You would not and you wouldn’t be able to do anything at all, just being a sloth that you should be.”

“But I should do something.”

“It can’t be helped, Wooyoung-hyung.” That assuring smile on Jongho’s lips makes Wooyoung’s heart break into bits, “It can’t be helped.”

“I could've done something to save all of you but I can’t. I-I’m so sorry.”

“ _It’s not your fault._ No one’s blaming you for that,” Jongho said, the smile’s still plastered on his face.

“Jongho! Let’s go!” Both of them looked at Hongjoong which was looking at both of them.

“Wooyoung-hyung, go. It’ll be alright. Everything happens for a reason, okay?”

“Jongho..” Wooyoung let go of the youngest’s hand and turned his back at him, staring to walk towards San and Yeosang that was waiting for him.

“Also, hyung.” Wooyoung stopped on his tracks “Just remember the consequences of your own actions. You know what I’m talking about.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Jongho smiles, “Nothing at all. I’m sure that you did it for a reason and I should understand that everyone is just a bunch of _sinners_.”

“Thank you, Jongho.”

“We don’t have enough time so if we’ll be seeing each other again and we’re alive, you should tell me the reason why.” Jongho also turned his back on the black-haired male, _“See you again,_ _Wooyoung-hyung.”_

“What took you so long?” Hongjoong sighs in annoyance.

“Sorry, hyung. I just asked something,” Jongho sheepishly replied, “Let’s go!”

Jongho was leading the way while Hongjong immediately kills any blackened one that he sees by running towards them and slashing their heads off with the cutlass on both of his hands while Seonghwa is holding a sniper, Yunho seems to be disheartened and kept on spacing out but he kept his grip on the double pistol on both of his hands.

Fortunately, they didn’t bumped into a lot of blackened one or worse, a group of them. They’ve arrived in the church as soon as possible yet they can’t help but looked in fear when they’ve entered the gate leading towards the gate. Jongho’s heart couldn’t stop on pounding as they took a step closer to the church, something’s off with the place. Jongho has been in the church weekly ever since he was a child and memorizes the entire place because he's such a free soul so witnessing how the lively and heartwarming area is eerie and filled with dark energy now makes him want to storm inside and remove every single unusual vibes that the church is giving off.

“I can hear voices inside,” Hongjoong muttered which made them stop on his tracks.

“I can sense some living creature inside..” Yunho added.

“Should we save them?” Jongho asks.

“We should stay back for now, baby. We don’t know what’s happening inside..” Seonghwa mutters and held the youngest’s hands.

“I can use my enhanced sight to see what’s happening inside though.” Everyone looked at Hongjoong and nods, “Okay. Here goes nothing.”

Hongjoong’s glowed into bright pink as he took a peek on what’s happening inside the holy building yet he immediately gasped and his eyes turned into normal when his knees seems to give up, startling the three males with him. Hongjoong looked so petrified that Jongho couldn’t help but be curious and fear for what’s inside. As Seonghwa and Yunho seems to be calming their leader, Jongho took a few steps and he’s in front of the door that is ajar and didn't even hesitate to take a peek.

_Curiosity killed the cat, they said._

Jongho’s eyes widened and he felt something snapped, emotions bursting in every single part of his body and soul as he witnessed what's happening inside.

The place is filled with blackened ones and there’s a priest in the altar yet it has became a blackened one, his horrendous voice is resonating with the other ones that seems to be chanting something. That priest is Jongho’s favorite yet he turned into something that Jongho would loathe, he saw how the blackened one priest have raised the holy cup just to be filled with black icky liquid instead of the wine and instead of the bread that represents the body of God, he raised a skin that seems to be peeled off from an alive human being— if Jongho squints, he can probably notice that there's some flesh stuck on it.

It enraged Jongho.

Insulting God with such twisted belief. It enrages him. These monsters doesn’t deserve any kind of redemption at all.

“We shall turn these pitiful mortals like one of us!” the priest announced and cheers can be heard, “They don’t know what they’re missing, my fellow villagers! They don’t know how it feels to be blessed by Monsieur!”

“Turn them into one of us! Turn them!” the whole church was filled with cheers from the blackened ones.

“Now! Let us begin our ceremony with turning one of them, letting them witness how it is done.” the priest looked at the humans being tied up beside each other, “How are we supposed to pick one of them as a demonstration?”

“The lady!”

“Pick the child!”

“That man seems to be a good option!”  
  


Jongho can see five humans tied up on ropes and he can sense the despair in their souls. There was a middle-aged woman, one child, a man around 30s and two teenage highschool girls. All of them seems to be crying in fear and anger, the priest looked at them one by one in amusement. 

“How about the child? We should show this young one how it feels to be like one of us!” the priest exclaimed, dragging the ropes attached to the young boy that kept on crying, “There, there. You won’t be weeping after all of this, you should be grateful to be one of us. To be one of the people that will get the salvation that Monsieur will provide!”

“No! Give me back my mommy!” the young boy cried as he stared at a certain blackened one, a woman that has a large hole on her stomach which kept on bleeding the black and blue blood.

“I said stop crying!” the priest raised his hand to slap the young boy that whimpered when it hits his cheeks, sending him a few feet away. The sight enraged Jongho more, his sin isn’t even wrath but for the first time after their incident with the lunatic when they’re younger, he felt the same rage.

“M-Mommy!” Instead of silencing, the young boy cried louder as it echoes throughout the entire building.

“You should be grateful that we’re giving you the opportunity to be one of us! You should be thankful of Monsieur letting us bless you with his gifts to us! You, ungrateful child, should stop weeping!” the priest stated as he gripped the boy’s hair tightly, making the poor child cry in pain.

“M-Mommy! Help me, mommy!” the child said between sobs as the priest dragged him towards the altar.

When they’ve reached the altar, the priest merciless threw the young boy in it as a loud thud and probably some broken bones from the child which made it wail louder “How many bones should I break to make you stop crying? You’re already in the place where I want you to be, young one. Young people sure have a lot of energies in them, we have to break them so we can finally have our way.”

“H-Hurts.. someone, help me..” the child whimpered as he felt his legs and back hurting whenever he tried to move.

“Before I begin the ceremony, what do you want?” the priest asked the child which kept his eyes shut because of the fear of seeing the blackened one around them and also of the pain from his whole body.

“Mommy...”

“You want to see your mom, right?”

The child heard some footsteps before a familiar voice was heard, “Dear, I'm here. Mommy’s here.”

“M-Mommy?”

“Don’t cry now, sweetie. It’ll hurt but it will end as soon as possible. You’re a tough guy, right?” the sweet voice of his mother that used to sing a lullaby for him made him nod.

“O-Okay, mommy.” When he tried to open his eyes to see his own mother, it widened in fear when he realized that despite it being his mother’s voice, the person in front of him isn’t his mother anymore but also one of the monsters that he’s scared of “You're not—”

“Silence, ungrateful child.” the priest scoffed as he stabbed the young child’s chest with his claws, making the blood splatter everywhere as the child’s scream was heard, “It will be painful but you'll be thankful on turning you like one of us after this.”  
  


The way the priest stabbed the child isn’t that deep yet when he started to push his hands deeper, the child started to cough out blood and wailed louder as the crowd cheered loudly. The child tried to struggle but the fact that he’s tied up and most of his bones are broken made the attempt to be useless and when the priest had a grip on his intestines, he poured black liquid on the scar that he made, making it flow throughout the child’s body.

“I think that you should have a smile on your face as always.” the price slashed the end of the child’s lips upwards until the huge cut reaches near his ears, making it look like he was smiling so, so, widely that it was done exaggeratedly.

The next scream that the child lets out isn’t his own voice anymore, it’s deep and menacing as the child kept on trembling. Its complexion started to pale as veins popped out on his own skin, the short and trimmed nails started to sharpen and turned into long, sharp claws and even its teeth became fangs as its eyes started to turn into pitch black. The child’s body trembled for the last time before it stayed still on a few moments, before they heard the rope splitting into two as the child sat up from the altar.

“Here you go! The child is finally one of us! We have a new member for Arcaeana!” the priest shouted and cheers were heard everywhere, “Now, who should go next?”

“No!” one of the highschool student screamed in fear as her knees gave up, falling into the floor as she threw up.

“Guess that you’re next,” the priest said in amusement, walking towards her direction.

“N-No! No!” the female tried to crawl away from the priest yet she failed miserably when the priest pulled her hair and dragged her towards the altar as she kept on struggling, “Help me! Help me!”

“It’s your turn now.”

The female looked everywhere and saw the amusement and happiness on the twisted monsters in front of her yet she locked gaze with one, one that shows empathy and hatred on these monsters. Her eyes met Jongho's and didn’t even hesitated to scream “ _You!_ You know that I’m talking about you! Help me! Please help me!”

“No one is going to help you. In fact, we’re helping you. You aren’t a part of this community so you don’t have the rights to be one of us but we’re offering you our blood so be grateful that we’ll be granting you the salvation that you deserve!” the priest said smugly, staring at his claws filled with the crimson red blood from the child that he just turned.  
  


Jongho felt like he’s about to reach his own limit of restraint, the girl kept his gaze towards his direction as she was stabbed by the priest on her neck, almost splitting her body from her head and poured the black liquid— which seems to be their blood in the wound and just like the child, the girl seems to have a seizure yet with its remaining strength, she tried to reach her hand out on his direction before turning into one of them.

_Jongho heard something snapped._

He knew that it was stupid to open the doors loudly and get their attention but his sin is gluttony. He’s a glutton on everyone’s attention and when their eyes focused on him, it felt so sickeningly sweet that he grinned in such a maniacal way. His eyes glowing in bright yellow which can probably outshine the sun itself as he took a step in the place that used to be holy but now, it's nothing but a wrenched place. Tainted by the hands of the souls that had been in their delusions too deep, not being able to move on and waited for their time to attain it.

His anger and excitement from the attention that he’s getting seems to mute his older friend’s voices calling him.

“Look what we have here,” the priest mused as he looked at Jongho, “Are you here to turn yourself in?”

“I have other business with you rather than that,” Jongho said, spitting venoms on every word that he says.

“And what is it, mortal? It should be important especially when you interrupted our mini-ceremony,” the priest said, smiling widely at him.

Jongho can't help but scowl because the soul that possessed the priest that he respected so much ever since he was a child is smiling at him. Despite using the body of the priest, Jongho couldn’t help but be disgusted with it “It is important. I have a message not just for you, but to all of you inside this place.”

“And what is that?”

“You’re going to have a bad time,” Jongho said with a sweet smile on his face as his eyes crinkled yet a bunch of energy sphere appeared everywhere and landed throughout the ground and exploded, causing fire to engulf the whole church, “Ah, I wish I have megalovania theme song as I do this. It would definitely be a badass scene.”

“Fire!” the blackened ones started to panic and ran everywhere yet the door leading to the exit and every single path that could get them away from the fire is surrounded with it. Except on the main entrance that was behind Jongho yet they couldn’t even get near him because the male isn’t even going to let them.

“How dare you taint the church with your _fucking_ dirty hands?!” Jongho roared as an another bunch of energy spheres landing to the groups of blackened ones, he made sure that it’s small yet many so it can explode and create the fire that they loathe so much, “How dare you end their innocent lives just for your own self-satisfaction?!”

“You care for these mortals?! Well, you’ve caused trouble for us so be it.” the priest said as he cleared his throat, “Everyone, as one of the elder in this village, I order you to rip the remaining mortals into shreds in exchange of this ruthless human’s actions and capture him afterwards.”

“What—”  
  


It happened too fast, the enraged blackened ones ran towards the remaining three people and grabbed them, biting, scratching and pulling them until their limbs were torn apart. They didn’t even stopped and tore the bodies apart as if they’re a bunch of dolls, some even ate their flesh and organs. Jongho can sense that they’re looking at him as they chew and one blackened one even grinned at him before squashing one eyeball with his own hands. Laughters can be heard along with the frightened screams of some of them as Jongho looked hopelessly on the poor humans that kept on screaming for help yet he wasn’t strong enough, he wasn’t fast enough and wasn’t alert enough to save them in time.  
  


“Look what you’ve done, ruthless mortal! You’re the reason why they died!” the priest lets out a maniacal laugh, resounding the entire church, “It’s your fault.”

“M-My fault..” Jongho’s knees are trembling as he looked at the discarded parts of the mortals which was alive a few moments ago.

“Yes! Succumb to despair! You’re the reason of their deaths! You should be ashamed because you probably went here to save them but you didn’t! In fact, you’re the reason why they died!” the priest kept on laughing, mocking him and pointing at his direction “They could've been turned into one of my kind, ones that is gifted by Monsieur! Ones that will attain Eden!”

“Save them? I came here to save them? I failed to save them?” Jongho muttered as he lowered his head.

“Indeed! You’re a failure for doing that!”

“ _Failure_? Haven’t heard that word for a while. I haven’t failed on something for a long time, hearing that ticks me off but you’re wrong about that. I, Choi Jongho, isn’t a failure at all. You’re just dumb, bitchass.” Jongho said which surprised the priest when he lets out a laugh and held his stomach as if he’s in pain for laughing too much.

“What are you laughing at?!”

“You see, I didn’t came here to save anyone. I came here because I wanted to rip that smiles off on your ugly faces. Me? Saving them? Failing to save them? Come on! I’ve been doing these for days! I’ve been attempting to be a good boy for my entire life! Numbing myself with the mortals’ attention in exchange of my good deeds because all I wanted is attention! I failed on saving Yeosang-hyung once but that’s why I’m here now, to attempt on saving him again. I didn’t fail, I just made a mistake!” Jongho said as he tilted his head, grinning in such a psychotic way that he creeped out the priest, “If you think that I’m a goody-two shoes boy that came here to save people then you’re wrong because all I’ve wanted is to see you all burn into ashes and beg for your lives!”

 _“Monster!”_ the priest shrieked.

“That's rich coming from you,” Jongho said as an another bunch of energy spheres appeared, “Unfortunately, Yeosang-hyung isn’t here so there’s no presence that can make me calm down. Yeosang-hyung is our safety zone and his presence are the only thing that can calm us down when we go berserk so I guess that I’ll overdo it this time. I’ve been yearning to act like a villain since I was a child so thank you for the opportunity, monsters.”

The priest started to run around along with the other blackened ones as they tried to search for a way out aside from the main entrance that Jongho is blocking. Jongho gave them an another sweet smile of his before snapping his fingers and the energy spheres went to their direction.

**_“Goodbye, au revoir, adios.”_ **


	26. • t w e n t y  f i v e •

Seonghwa was worried. All that he can hear were screams and the fire is starting to get worse, it could attract a lot of blackened ones to check what’s happening. He didn’t know what Hongjoong have seen to look so angry and disgusted at the same time while Yunho is too focused on eliminating any blackened one that is getting near their location.

“Jongho!” the eldest sighed in relief as he saw the youngest male yet the menacing glint on his yellow eyes tells him that he isn’t alright.

“Hyung, let’s go.” Jongho muttered as he can see how twisted his smile is.

“What happened, dear?”

“I just had fun, hyung. It’s been a while since I’ve had too much attention on me that I felt like I’m drunk with it,” Jongho giggled as he went beside him and looked at Hongjoong, “Hyung, what’s the matter?”

“Let’s go!” They looked at Yunho that is about to run out of bullets.

“Let’s proceed to the fountain, hyungs!” Jongho said but before he started to run, he threw one of his energy sphere in the gate of the church, causing fire that would make the blackened ones back away.

They immediately arrived at the huge fountain and just like what Jongho said, the water in the fountain was drained and a passageway leading downwards opened, making them look at each other. Jongho grinned at them, waiting for the praise that he’s anticipating and Yunho sighed.

“Nice one, Jongho.”

The tallest ruffled Jongho’s hair which grinned wider, “Thank you, hyung.”

“Let’s proceed now,” Hongjoong said as he started to lead the others while holding the blueprint on his left hand.

As everyone entered the passageway, it immediately closed which made Seonghwa jolt in surprise and everything went dark. None of them could see a thing in which Jongho snaps, making a ball of light in front of Hongjoong to let them see enough on the dark passageway.

Seonghwa noticed how it was made from cement and wondered why would anyone make a passageway leading to the sewers. He can’t help but feel uneasy on the situation that he’s currently in, staying alert as much as possible.

They suddenly arrived on a dead end as a large pipe seems to be attached to an another part of their city and Seonghwa looked at Jongho which seems to be waiting for them to enter it.

“Where will it lead us?” Seonghwa asks.

“The sewers.” Jongho replied, furrowing his eyebrows when Seonghwa seems to be unconvinced, “What’s with that look, hyung?”

“I’m having a bad idea with this. Is it really safe or are we just dragging ourselves to more trouble?”

Jongho tilted his head in confusion, “If you’re being wary about it, I can crawl first then all of you will follow me.”

“I’ll go next to Jongho,” Hongjoong announced as he looked at Yunho, “How about you, Yunho?”

“He’ll crawl after you, Hongjoong. I’ll be the last one to crawl so I can assure you that no one is suddenly gonna follow us,” Seonghwa assures him as he looked at Yunho.

“Okay then!” Jongho beamed as he entered the large pipe.  
  
  


The others followed the youngest one as they crawled on their way towards the end of the pipe, Seonghwa kept on glancing behind them to make sure that nothing’s going to pop out in all of the sudden. And he sighed in relief when they arrived in the sewers, immediately wearing a mask to avoid smelling the stench from the water beside them. With the ball of light coming from Jongho, they realized that they’re currently on the floor next to the murky water and small railings that reaches their thighs are the only thing that separates them from it.

“So we’re currently below the mall right now after going through a lot of passageway just like how the blueprint illustrates it,” Hongjoong muttered, looking throughly at the blueprint on his hands.

“So how are we supposed to arrive on the manhole near the bridge?” Yunho asked, taking a peek on the blueprint before sighing, “You know what? Nevermind. I’ll help you on locating it too.”

“How?” Hongjoong raised an eyebrow, staring at their tallest friend.

“I can communicate with nature, Hongjoong-hyung.” Yunho lets out a sweet smile, “It can lead me towards the lake by sensing the water from it and even just the trees near the bridge is enough.”

“That's great,” Jongho gasps in amusement.

“I told you that my goddess have blessed me with a lot,” Yunho proudly stated, standing as straight as he could.

“Shall we proceed?” It was Seonghwa who cut their conversation that kept on looking around the sewers, “I’m having a bad feeling on this place. Staying here for too long is going to be dangerous especially that we weren’t on a safe place.”

“We can use our powers to attack them-” Yunho was cut off when Jongho immediately shouted.

_“Don’t!”_

“What?” Yunho gave him a side-glance with a bit of doubt on his expression.

“There are blackened ones that can detect powers,” Jongho said, making the three look at him in surprise and disbelief.

“And why is that?” Hongjoong asked, his voice firm as he stared at the youngest male.

“There are blackened ones that is knowledgeable to magic and that’s how they found _Monsieur_ ,” Jongho replied.

Seonghwa’s eyes widened as he immediately walked to the youngest male’s direction and yanking his collar, “How did you even get that information?”

“I’ll tell you the reason why but promise me one thing..” Jongho looked down and Seonghwa felt a pang of guilt as he lets go of the younger male’s collar.

“What is it, Jongho?” Yunho asks in a soft tone, not in the mood to join Hongjoong and Seonghwa on accusing the sweet boy in front of them.

“Hyungs, you love me. You love me, right?” Jongho asks, raising his head to look at them.

“O-Of course, Jongho. You’re our youngest friend and we treasure you a lot,” Yunho stated, immediately walking his way towards the youngest male and cupping both of his cheeks, “Always remember that we love you. Despite all of the doubts, conflicts and shit that we’re currently facing, we still love you.”

“You’ll still love me, hyungs? Even if I’m someone that’s hideous?”

“We would. Of course, we were together because of that shitty bastard that they called ‘fate’ so being with one another is like the one-way ticket. We’ll still be together,” Hongjoong said, leaning on the wall.

“All of us are already hideous, Jongho. Whatever that is, it’s better to spill it out because it’ll just make you more suspicious.” Seonghwa stated as his eyes turned blue, “Despite you being my friend, I’m already desperate on saving Yeosang. I’ll do everything that will prevent anyone on interfering me towards that _even if it’s all of you_.”

Jongho looked at Hongjoong and he didn’t even showed any hostility at all. Seonghwa, on the other hand, is merciless and will crush everything that will block his path towards saving Yeosang. Yunho is making him confused, the tallest male is good at sweet words and smiles. Deep inside this angelic appearance is a devil that is thirsty for blood and the fact that Yunho have worked once as a double spy just to exterminate everyone in the mental facility that Yeosang was confined makes it worse.

He wanted to trust Yunho but is it worth it? Is his trust going to be worth it or will Yunho stab him behind because he might be working for Monsieur?

Monsieur can care less about revelations. _All that he needed is freedom._

“I know a lot about Monsieur,” Jongho announced, making Seonghwa gasp again.

“Why?”

“Because a close relative of the light element users knows him,” Jongho replies, making sure not to spill too much information because he knew how that relative of his would be angered by him on how he tattletale about it.

“Then why didn’t you said something earlier?” Hongjoong asks, “We could've saved a lot of people!”

“Because I’m scared! I thought that all of you were mortals without any knowledge on what’s happening but newsflash! Everyone has powers and San kept our memories!” Jongho exclaims, clenching his fists “I couldn’t even talk about it because all of you despises Monsieur to hell and if I talked about how he only wanted to be free from the townspeople’s curse then you’ll be treating me like a traitor!”

“You knew that we wouldn’t..” Yunho looked away, “We wouldn’t do such a thing. You’re our baby, Jongho.”

“That’s not the point, Yunho-hyung!” Jongho stomped on the ground in annoyance, “Monsieur only wanted to be free because he was punished for his foolish acts by being kept in that antique pot. And what chained him more in the mortal world is the Arceana people getting him and treating him as their God. It’s just unfortunate because the vessel and soul that he needed in exchange for his freedom is Yeosang’s!”

“That’s already bad for us!” Hongjoong shook his head, “We must kill him.”

“You wouldn’t be able to kill a demon without a vessel even if you use magic. That demon needs a vessel to make him vulnerable and to be able to exorcise him,” Jongho said as he slumped on the ground, “It’s useless. The fate have decided to be an asshole to Yeosang-hyung, he’s the only way to end this.”

“So you’re telling me to let Yeosang sacrifice himself?” Seonghwa asks in such a chilly voice that everyone looked at him.

“No! That’s not it!” Jongho shook his head furiously, “What I’m saying is that we need to kill every single blackened one then finding a vessel for Monsieur and exorcise him!”

“But haven’t you said that he needs Yeosang?” Seonghwa asked in a firm tone, his blue eyes getting brighter as the influence of the sin, wrath is taking over him.

“Yes! But we can still find a way. But first thing’s first! We must find the pot then eliminate the blackened ones!” Jongho said as he clenched his fists once again, “This is why I don’t want to spill anything at all. You won’t believe me and the sad thing about this is that I’m on your side, hyungs. I won’t betray you! You’re the only ones that knows me better than I know myself!”  
  
  
  


Seonghwa was about to retort when they heard Yunho gasp as a sound of chains clinking was heard from the distance along with the loud footsteps, Hongjoong gulped as Jongho immediately looked behind them just to sense that someone is getting near.  
  
  
  


“This is bad. We have to run, guys.” Yunho warns as a growl was heard.

“Let's go!” Hongjoong exclaims as they started running.

“But where are we supposed to go?” Seonghwa asks which made Hongjoong groan in frustration.

“It’s not important for now! We should keep on running because our lives are in danger!”

“We shouldn’t have went in the sewers..” Seonghwa muttered before glaring at the youngest male, “If you've recommended this just to get us killed, I swear that I will be the one to shred you into bits.”

“Seonghwa-hyung!” Yunho immediately gave Jongho a sad look in which the youngest male looks away in shame.

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Seonghwa spat.  
  
  
  
  


They continued running, not even taking a peek at the blueprint to make sure that they’re going on a safe place as Yunho was leading them by sensing the water of the lake. Yet the loud footsteps just wouldn’t disappear as if it’s following them no matter what is happening.  
  
  
  


•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•  
  
  
  


The lunatic was still on the loose, mercilessly killing the blackened ones as he tried on locating the cursed Kang along with his seven friends. His hands kept on shaking in excitement just with the thought of stabbing all of them to death, making them inferior in front of him as they die slowly and feeling the pain until their last breath.  
  
  
  


And he looked at the church which was in flames, it must’ve been done by them and was convinced that he should head there yet he sensed the familiar ability. The ability to control blood and lets out a chuckle as he looked at the opposite direction, immediately on his way to his main target’s whereabouts.  
  


“You must be pretty stupid to use your ability, young man.” he snickered, gripping his axe tightly.

Only one of them is able to do such a thing and that is no other than the cursed Kang. For all of the years that he has been working for that clan, he have witnessed and memorized the flow of magic in their bodies as they use their ability to control it. Yet the cursed one’s the most gifted as of now, it’s quite unfortunate that he isn’t trained because if he had an idea how to control it properly, he could’ve surpassed the head of their clan and inherit the title.

How unfortunate. How unlucky. How painful it is for the cursed one.  
  


Yet what he saw in front of him seems to be unbelievable, it’s something that could possibly happen but he haven’t even gave a thought about it.  
  


In front of him was Yeosang and Wooyoung, filled with fresh scars as they held onto each other tightly while San, eyes and claws as dark as the night sky along with sharp demon horns was in front of them baring his fangs towards the duo.  
  
  
  
  


“San! Please stop!” Yeosang cried out as he tries to control the blood from their scars, not letting it flow out of the cuts.

“Why are you stopping me, Yeosang? He’s trying to steal you away from me~”

“H-He isn’t.. please..” Yeosang tried to convince the demon yet it seems that he couldn't even do it.

“He’s stealing you away from me, Yeosang. I cannot allow that to happen,” San replies as he shook his head and widening his eyes, “You’re mine.”

“No, he's not!” Wooyoung gritted his teeth as an another bunch of summoning circles appeared all around as a bunch of undead crawled out of it.

“Who are you to say such a thing? You’re nothing but a forgotten bestfriend!” San growled, immediately charging towards the undead and slashing them into bits with his claws, “You aren’t special for him! But me? I’m special!”

“He didn’t want to!” Wooyoung exclaimed, summoning undead animals to launch towards San.

“Weak! Pathetic! Is that all?! That’s all that you can do! With that power, you won’t be able to protect him! Or even steal him away from me!” San lets out a laugh and with just a snap, all of the undead that Wooyoung summoned have exploded, “Let go of him. He’s mine. You see.. I’m trying to be nice because Yeosang cares for all of you but if it wasn’t for him, I could’ve murdered all of you already!”

“San.. just stop!” Yeosang covered his ears as he shuts his eyes, “Stop it, please! I’m begging you, San! Enough!”

“Yeosang, you don’t understand. You should be with me.. we’re connected by our pact. We’ll be together forever.. I can get you out of this curse if you trust me. So get away from that weakling and come to me,” San said in a gentle tone as he raised his hand, “Come, Yeosang. All that he ever did was hurt you and me? I would never even dare to do such a thing. I’ll cherish you and thank all of the Gods for your existence. I'll do everything just to make you smile and I.. will save you.”  
  
  
  
  


Wooyoung held his bestfriend tighter as he glared at the demon in front of them, he can’t help but feel worried of Yeosang letting go of him anytime.

San was right. All that he ever did was hurt his bestfriend and if Yeosang would even choose the demon, Wooyoung deserves it. 

But he doesn’t want him to let go. He knew that he’s weak but with all of his might, he’ll do his best to protect Yeosang. He might’ve hurt Yeosang before but he’s willing to change for his bestfriend. He wanted to redeem himself from everything that he did, he wanted to make Yeosang smile too.  
  
  


But he’s afraid right now.  
  


“Yeosang, come..” 

_Please don’t._

“Sanie..” Yeosang looked at San before glancing at him.

“I can protect you way better than him. I’m better than him..” San assures the brunette as a gentle smile was seen on his face despite his demonic appreance right now.

“San.. I..”  
  
  


_Yeosang, please don’t let me go._   
  


Yeosang pursed his lips before taking a deep breath, “San, I’m sorry.”

“What?” San asks in a low tone as his eyes widened in surprise.

“I won’t come with you,” Yeosang stated in a firm tone as he held Wooyoung’s hand, “I promised to be with Wooyoung no matter what.”

“But we had a pact..” San was starting to get frantic as he looked at him with disbelief, not being able to understand the situation.

“If he fails then I fail too and if he succeeds then I’ll be experiencing the same,” Yeosang said as he smiled at Wooyoung, “As long as we’re together, we’re ready to face it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” San muttered before shaking his head as he lets out a laugh that can outshine any telenovela villains out there.

“San, I’m terribly sorry.”

“No, you’re not..” San said, growling once again, “I tried to persuade you, Yeosang. But I’m afraid that if you don’t want to cooperate then I’ll be taking you by force.”

“Don’t!” Wooyoung screams.

“Yeosang, you’re mine.” San took a step forward towards their direction, “You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine.”

“No..” Yeosang whimpered as Wooyoung held his hand tighter.

“You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine.”

“I said no!” Yeosang exclaimed, his yellow and blue eyes shines brightly as San grinned wider.

“Kang Yeosang, you’re mine!” the demon exclaims as he launched himself towards the duo.  
  
  
  
  
  


The two are already weak from trying to evade and escape from San that has been going berserk for almost an hour yet they couldn’t even do it and they knew that San would be able to catch up to them no matter what. Wooyoung’s rainbow-colored eyes brightened as a lot of summoning circles have appeared around them, he knew that he doesn’t stand a chance with San but despite being the child with the influence of the sin, Sloth— he'd rather die than not try to save him and Yeosang from this demon.  
  
  


“Get away!” Yeosang screams and he was surprised when San suddenly lets out a pained cry and when he opens his eyes, he gasped at the sight of his friend that has been stabbed by a dagger on his shoulder, “San!”

“You..” The demon glared towards the lunatic which seems to interfere their battle.

“I wouldn’t let them die in your hands, demon. That is my job,” the lunatic says as he looked at Yeosang, “I would be the one that is the cause of your demise, cursed Kang.”

“Oh really? Then I won’t let you do that..” San tilts his head a bit as he smirked before snapping his fingers, sending Wooyoung and Yeosang a few meters away from them with an invisible force.

“I thought that you’re supposed to get him for yourself,” the lunatic mused.

San chuckled, “Checkmate, motherfucker.”

“Wha—”  
  
  
  


San smirks as the duo started running away from them which made the lunatic surprise with the sudden turn of events before glaring at the demon which seems to be quite calm for someone that is acting like he’s in berserk a while ago.  
  
  


“Did my acting made you believe all of that shit?” San asks in a sickly sweet voice, “Now, where was I? Oh. I am supposed to stop you so now that my friends are out of my sight, I can do whatever I want with you.”  
  
  
  


**_“You’re going to have a bad time..”_ **


	27. • t w e n t y  s i x •

Seonghwa didn’t stopped on running at all, as his eyes was shining as blue as the azure sky, he used his own powers to sense the creature that’s trying to chase after them and he lets out a gasp when he realized that it’s no other than one of the blackened ones, the huge, bulky male that they used to know as _Julius_ , one of the bouncers of the town’s bar.

“Guys! Run faster! It’s Julius!” Seonghwa alerted them which made them run faster just like he told them to.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. The last thing that I want in my entire life is to die on that fucker’s hands!” Hongjoong exclaims as he lets his short legs move faster, making him run next to Yunho that was leading them to a safer place.

“He isn’t stopping.” Jongho said as listened to the footsteps, “Hyung! I have an idea!”

“What is it, Jongho?” Yunho asks as he kept on listening to the lake’s sounds.

_“I’ll distract him. Please proceed without_ _me.”_

Yunho immediately looked at the youngest male which stopped running as a bunch of energy spheres have appeared beside him, smiling sadly towards their direction.

“No, you don’t!” Yunho screams, attempting to stop yet the way that Hongjoong clings to his shoulder while he continued on running makes him unable to.

“I’ll catch up with all of you later, hyung.” Jongho grinned as he raised his hand to show a thumbs-up.

“Jongho, don’t you _fucking_ dare! I’ve already lost Mingi! I can’t lose you too!” Yunho screeched.

Seonghwa glanced at the youngest male as he stopped for a while, “I’m staying with you then.”

“Oh _no, you_ _don_ _’t_. If you die here, how can you assure that Yeosang-hyung’s going to be safe? San is already in danger by facing that alchemist and if you get yourself killed here, are you sure that Wooyoung is going to succeed on saving Yeosang-hyung?” The way that Jongho talks seems like he knows a lot that he would like to share to his friends yet he kept it all to himself.

“What?”

“ _Go_ , Seonghwa-hyung. Someone needs to check upon Hongjoong-hyung and Yunho-hyung. _Don_ _’t trust anyone too much,_ _Seonghwa-_ _hyung_.” Jongho said before making a force field on their side, unable to make anyone get through it “I’ll handle this, Seonghwa-hyung. Please go.”

“Jongho!” Yunho was already banging on the force field after being able to struggle free from Hongjoong’s grasp.

“Yunho-hyung.” The youngest smiled in such a melancholic way, “You may be the _most_ suspicious among us but you can really show such a despairful expression.”

“Jongho, come here and let’s escape! _Together!_ ” Yunho exclaims as he kept on banging the force field made from light.

“Or maybe I’m analyzing too much? You looked like you’re in pain, hyung. Is losing someone important from you the reason why?” Jongho shook his head before placing his hand on the same place where Yunho is placing his own, “Go, Yunho-hyung. They need you there, be there for all of them. I’ll do my best to catch up, okay?”

“Jongho, you better not get yourself killed in here.” Hongjoong firmly stated as he held Seonghwa and Yunho’s shoulders.

“Aye-aye, captain!” Jongho saluted at their leader as he chuckles, “I wouldn’t even consider dying in the sewers.”

“See you later.”

Jongho nodded, “See you later, hyungs.”

Hongjoong gave him one final look before dragging both of the males away as they escape from one of the strongest blackened one in the town. Hongjoong wouldn’t even flee if it isn't a powerful one, he would stay with Jongho to assure that he’ll be safe. But Julius is way too powerful even for them with gifted abilities, they've fought with him lots of time and a bunch of survivors died on his hands.

They tried burning him but his body was too durable, it was hard to cut him and the way that he can crush their heads by simply clenching his hand. That male’s bad news and they’ve left Jongho to face him, he wanted to run back and help him but Jongho looks so determined on being the decoy that he couldn't say no.

It's like he has resigned on surviving. Letting fate do its job instead of straying away from it and fighting for his own life. _Hongjoong wondered why and he would definitely ask Jongho about it when he catches up to them._  
  


Jongho heard the footsteps have halted and he turned to the other direction to face the huge blackened one with a confident smile on his face as he looked at the weapon that Julius has on his hand.

“A double steel ball bola, huh?” Jongho asks as he looked at the weapon, “That looks neat.”

“Why did you stayed behind, young man? You could've run for your life,” The blackened one that used to be Julius have asked, wondering why someone would stayed behind when all of his victims have died from running away from him.

“I’m here to be a decoy and lure you away from them. Simple as that,” Jongho stated, “Also, I’m acquainted with _Monsieur_.”

“Preposterous, human!” Julius lets out a laugh, “Monsieur would never associate with a mortal.”

“Are you sure about that? What about the mortal that is working for him?” Jongho asks, tilting his head a bit “He seems to trust mortals more than any of you though.”

“Impossible! Monsieur gave us this task with his trust!” Julius said as he glared at the mortal in front of him.

“Then why did Monsieur executed the pharmacy lady that hurt your village’s _Eve_ without any remorse at all?” The way that the blackened one widened his eyes in surprise made Jongho smirk, “You’re probably wondering why I knew that, right? It’s simple. _I’m a friend of the mortal that is working for Monsieur. The mortal that is the_ ** _traitor_** _among my circle of_ _friends.”_

“Mortal, how did you knew that Monsieur killed my _Martha_?”

“So she was called Martha now? Her name was Emily though.” Jongho mused before looking at the bulky blackened one in front of him, “Hey! If that woman’s called Martha by your kind, may I know your name?”

“Don’t ask a question when I’m asking one, mortal!”

“At the very least, tell me your name before I answer yours.” Jongho tilted his head in confusion as strange markings in black appeared on his arms.

“Why do you even want to know my name?! You’re going to die anyway!”

Jongho smiles as his eyes shines brighter, “Because I need a name to pray over. A strayed soul that I’ll be praying over so you can move on. You’re beyond the salvation that I provide so I have no other choice but to _get rid of you_ , mister.”

“How cocky of you,” the blackened one said as he swung his weapon towards Jongho’s direction that jumped away to avoid the attack, “Well, my name’s _Jeongha_ and it’s fortunate of me to get a sturdy vessel like this. Your magic wouldn’t be able to affect me at all so you have to use your brute strength against me. And a short mortal like you doesn’t have a chance with my vessel!”

“It’s true that my energy spheres doesn’t stand chance but as you can see, I have some tasty informations about your kind.”

The blackened one gasped when Jongho suddenly lunges forward as a lance appeared on his dominant hand and slashed through the blackened one’s skin, causing it to bleed out. It made Jeongha screeched in pain when he felt the intense burn from the scar.

“What have you done?!”

Jongho took a few steps backward as he kept his attention towards the blackened one, “Your vessel might be sturdy on the outside but I just have to get close to you and stab you so I can destroy you from the _inside_.”

“Do you even think that I’ll let you?!” Jeongha screamed as he ran towards the brunette, “You better run.”

 _“Catch me if you_ _can.”_ Jongho replies before releasing a lot of energy sphere upwards as he creates a hole before flying upwards.  
  
  
  


As he reached the main ground, he immediately ran as he can see how the gigantic male that is chasing him leapt. Jongho knew that this is such a bad idea but he needs to distract this one and get them away from his friends, he knew that he should just hide and find a way to regroup with his hyungs but he can’t just let someone like this exist any longer. _He needs to_ _ **kill**_ _him._  
  


“Hyungs, I'll do my best.” the youngest male muttered as he ran faster

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

“So it was an act, huh?” the lunatic muttered as he lets out a hysterical laugh, “My, my! You got me there!”

“Do I look that possessive of _my_ Yeosang for you to believe such a thing?” San lets out such a sickeningly sweet smile as his eyes turned into hazel brown ones, notifying that he isn’t using any of his demonic powers as the horns and claws disappeared, “I’m quite flattered with that, sire. As you can see, _Yeosang is mine_. But I am not _that_ greedy, I know that he’s aware of my sin yet he still accepts me.”

“You’ve got a screw loose in your head, boy.”

San scoffed, “Takes one to know one.”

“I am _not_ insane!” the lunatic gritted his teeth as he clasped his hands.

“Yeah, sure. You’re not, let’s pretend that you have convinced with that.” the blond deadpans before steadying his posture as he prepares himself from any kind of attacks.

“I am not insane! All of you are the deranged ones! Sacrificing your lives for that cursed one!” he exclaims.

“Can you shut the fuck up? I better _not_ waste time seeing your old and ugly face! I'd rather look at _my_ Yeosang’s ethereal one.” the blond says dreamily as he grins.

The lunatic lets out a frustrated scream before a bunch of spiky metal appeared from the ground and towards San’s direction, “Die, demon!”

“Ha! You’re just salty because you couldn’t exorcise me when I’m not using any of my powers.”   
  
  
  


San ran around as he kept on dodging the attacks from the alchemist as it kept on making a bunch of spiky metals appear, the blond kept on leaping and avoiding every single one of them despite a few scrapping his skin. But the adrenaline and the fact that he’s enjoying on making his enemy mad is getting the best out of him to even feel pain.  
  


“Why can't you just die?!” The lunatic screeched as he lets out an another bunch, “Can’t you just—”

_“Looks like you’ve reached your limit,_ _mister.”_

“You fucker!” The lunatic kneels to the ground as he coughed out blood.

San giggled, “Knew it. Despite knowing a lot about the supernatural, you’re still mortal. Doing too much would take a toll on your pitiful body.”

“How did you know that?”

“I was observing. Ever since you’ve attacked us on the hospital and when you’ve said that you have cancelled our abilities, I knew that something is fishy about it. _Let’s just say that even Yunho and Seonghwa, someone that is capable of cancelling every single magic abilities in the entire town_ , couldn’t even so such a thing yet someone like you can is quite mysterious. And when Wooyoung said that you’ve created a huge catalyst, I knew that your attacks are probably low-ranged.”

“You’re quite good,” the lunatic mutters, “But how can you even defeat me without using your powers? Just a second of you unleashing your demon selves can make me exorcise you.”

“Well.. surprise, motherfucker.”  
  
  
  
  


San smirked as he kicked the man which flew a meter away from him, gasping for air because of the impact before looking at the blond in disbelief. He fixed his posture as if he’s about to fight using his own fists as the lunatic struggled to stand up.  
  


“You know a thing about alchemist and magic users? Most of them _sucks_ at brawling and how unfortunate of you because that’s one of my best stance, mister.” San stated before he clenched his fists, “I just want to tell that I’ve learned taekwondo since I was a child. I was trained to protect myself with my bare hands too unlike most of my kind. I do _not_ depend on my power that much.”

“Your existence irks me. I'll kill you..” the man muttered but when he was about to clasp his hands, San held his left wrist and twisted his arm until the heard a crack and the pained cry from him, “My arm!”

“Dislocated it. And next is your hand with the catalyst one.”

“You monster!” the man lets out a wail when his hand was snapped in an awkward angle while San was cackling.

“You’re so pathetic! I’m just about to begin so prepare yourself!” San beamed.

“G-Get away from me!” the lunatic screamed as he took a step backward.

“Oh. _Are you scared?_ ” San asks as his expression shows amusement before raising both of his fists, **_“You should be.”_**  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Wooyoung and San Yeosang kept on running yet the fact that their pretend fight with San seems to injure them too much that they couldn’t run as fast as they could because of the intense pain.  
  
  


“We should find Hongjoong-hyung!” Wooyoung said as Yeosang was the one leading them.

Yeosang nods, “At the bridge, right?”

“Yes!”

Yeosang bit his lip as one of his cut stings, “I hope that we can arrive there as soon as possible so that Yunho-hyung can heal us a bit. It’s probably painful for you too, right?”

 _Yet no one responded to his question_.

**_“Wooyoung?”_ **   
  
  
  
  


Yeosang stopped running yet he doesn’t enough courage to turn his head because he knew that he wouldn’t like what’s behind him. He knew that he should run for his own life and find Hongjoong but Wooyoung hasn’t responded at all.

He isn't the only one in danger.  
  


 _Wooyoung is in danger too_.  
  
  


“Who are you? W-Where’s Wooyoung?” Yeosang muttered as he stayed still.

_“Finally, we’ve meet again.”_

“What?”

_“It’s me, Yeosang. The one that needs you to be my vessel.”_   
  
  
  
  


Before Yeosang was able to turn towards _his_ direction, the brunette’s body fell to the ground and all that he can hear was a familiar cry from the person that he wants to protect with his miserable life. _Maybe_ _ **Monsieur**_ _would be kind enough to spare Wooyoung, right?_


	28. • t w e n t y  s e v e n •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a shitty update :< my confidence on writing is still midding and i'm aware how shitty this fic is :< sorry for that : (

  
  


Jongho kept on running until he was able to arrive on the middle of the town, the young male mentally cursed when he realized that he attracted a lot of blackened ones and now, he’s cornered. _But this is all according to his own plan and he’ll be the decoy to destroy lots of them._  
  
  
  


 _“You cannot kill me.”_ Jongho assured as he looked at Jeongha which was glaring at him for causing a lot of injuries to his _powerful_ body.

“How cocky of you to think about that!” Jeongha exclaims before aiming his weapon towards Jongho.

“Squash your friends with that!”   
  
  


With an invisible force, a bunch of blackened ones were thrown towards Jongho’s direction as he immediately dodged the incoming attack that hit the blackened ones instead of him. Jeongha lets out a frustrated scream before leaving his weapon and running towards Jongho which was keeping his grip on his lance.

 _“You could not kill me. There’s only a certain bunch of people that can perish me,”_ Jongho states as he gasped when Jeongha managed to hit his left shoulder with his fist, sending his a few meters away as his head collided with the ground.

“I’ll squash you to death, mortal!”

“Do as you please.”

“Why do you sound so confident despite me already causing your shoulder to be discolated already?!” the blackened one huffed as he try to understand why the mortal in front of him still kept a mindset like that despite his shoulder bent in an awkward angle, his expression shows pain too.

“It’s just a dislocated shoulder that I can fix.” Jongho's lance disappeared for a while before he held his own shoulder and as a piercing scream from him was heard along with the cracking of bones, he manages to fix his own shoulder yet it still went limp “I can still use my other one. It will recover soon enough.”

“Monsters.”

“It takes one to know one,” Jongho replies as he lets out an amused laugh, “We’re nothing but a bunch of pitiful creatures but your kind is definitely the worst.”

“Take that back, mortal.” Jongho’s words seem to agitate the buffed man which clenched his fists, “Our kind is blessed by Monsieur himself! Mortals like you doesn’t know a thing or two about that!”

“Monsieur is just using all of you to get himself out. Your kind is the one that made everything worst, causing Seonghwa-hyung and Yeosang-hyung to be cursed for eternity. While your pitiful kind doesn’t know how to _move on_ and accept that what you’re doing is nothing but _bullshit_.” A bunch of energy spheres appeared around Jongho as some of it was directed towards the area where the other blackened ones are as they attempt to help one of their powerful _villager_.

“You’re not just insulting our kind but also our _God_! You’ll experience the taste of hell for that!” The blackened one held a car using his one hand as he throws it towards Jongho.

“Are you forgetting that I’m at an advantage here?” Jongho asks amusingly before throwing an energy sphere towards the vehicle that exploded, causing the blackened ones to stay backwards on the sight of the angry red flames, “If Monsieur could've blessed you then you should be at an advantage in this battle, where’s your beloved God now?”

Jeongha couldn’t help but clench his jaw on how arrogant the mortal in front of him is, “We weren’t granted with the ultimate blessing from him yet! Once that the _Eve_ is offered to him, he will give us the blessing that we deserve! We’ll be able to make our village again and turn in into Eden!”

“You meant _Hell_ with that,” Jongho remarked, “Well, I can make it for all of you. You wanted to turn this place into hell? Then witness how I burn it into ashes along with all of you!”

“Our Eden isn’t like that!” Jeongha blurted out as he grabbed his weapon and threw the end of it towards Jongho’s direction.  
  
  
  


Jeongha isn’t expecting the mortal to let himself get hit but when it hits Jongho, he lets out a pained cry as his lance dispersed into light. The blackened one is sure that Jongho coughed out blood and a few ribs were probably broken because of the impact yet the male stood still as it held the chain of his weapon with his right hand, shaking due to the injury that he got.  
  


He was about to pull his weapon but Jongho was quick enough, chanting something in a foreign language as markings appeared in his choice of weapon and it even appeared around his body, making him let go of his weapon and tried to claw the markings in his own pale skin as Jongho kept on chanting, blood dripping from his lips as tears as red as blood were flowing from the corner of his eyes.  
  
  


 ** _“Without the light, I am weak. So with the gods of the sun, I speak..”_** Jongho chanted as he felt his own body reaching his limit before the blackened one’s weapon dispersed into light.  
  
  
  
  


The ground below him started to glow and spreads towards the entire area until it surrounded half of the town before the temperature rises as every single blackened one started to panic on the sudden turn of events. They expected to outnumber the young male yet they didn’t expected him to be blessed by a different kind of God.  
  


 ** _“And here as I let out my power, I’ll make sure to make these pitiful sinners cower.”_** Flames couted in yellow and gold suddenly appeared on the entire area, engulfing every single buildings and creatures on the area affected in the aesthetically pleasing flames, **_“And burn with the flames of the phoenix as their souls disappear, never to be revived again!”_**

“What?!” Jeongha exclaims as he tried to get out of the flames yet everything is on fire, there’s no escape.

“If I’ll die here then I’m taking most of you with me,” Jongho muttered as he coughed out more blood, “Using too much of my power takes away my life force and I just did it now. And besides, _no one would be able to kill a sin representative unless they’re one of us_.”

“So you’re killing yourself for this?! How preposterous!”

Jongho grinned, “There are people out there worth dying for. You, of all people, should know that. Martha, right?”

With the mention of his beloved's name, Jeongha flinched “S-Stop acting like you understand us! If you understand us then you’re willing to help us offer the _Eve_ for our Eden! _You were against that, mortal!_ ”

“You should understand that an _Eden_ musn’t exist at all. Your kind might be  but there are people suffering outside your Eden and they might be the ones that is getting the suffering that you should have. That’s _unfair_ , Jeongha. If you happen to attain the eternal _blessing_ that you want, it’ll change the motion of life.” Jongho tried to stand up yet his knees failed him and he fell, _“Life isn’t like that. Stop messing with life and accept that mortals are vulnerable. Only_ ** _Gods_** _can decide for us, not_ ** _demons_** _.”_

“Monsieur is our _God_!”

“He isn’t.”

“I’ll kill you! I’ll make sure that you’re going to die a painful death!”  
  
  
  


Despite the flames that is surrounding the once sturdy blackened one, he kept on stumbling his way towards Jongho and lifted him with his hand as choked him with all his might. Jongho tried to struggle but Jeongha slammed him to the ground, causing him to gasp as blood sputtered out of his mouth. He couldn’t even speak as the blackened one that is burning _inside_ grabbed his left knee and twisted it before ripping it from the leg, making Jongho cry in pain.  
  


Jeongha might be dying but the intense anger towards this mortal, towards the _Eve_ and towards his own God, _Monsieur_ is making him feel numb. All that he cares is to make sure that before he dies, this arrogant male is having a painful death.  
  
  


He even ripped the limp shoulder as blood kept on flowing out from the wound and Jongho cried, muttering his hyungs’ names then biting his lips to endure the intense pain. Jeongha couldn’t understand why this male is too dedicated on slowing them down as if his own life depended on it, he doesn’t know why.  
  
  


“Why?” he muttered, “Why do you keep on fighting?”

Jongho tried his best to look up and forced a smile on his face, “Because everyone has been working hard. I am definitely not one of the strongest when it comes to our power but at the very least, I wanted to be useful. My friends are the only ones that made me feel like I have a family and you’ll to everything just to keep them safe, right? _They trust me. They_ ** _love_** _me._ And it’s all I _need_ to keep on going.”

“I don’t understand! Mortals like you are so complicated!”

As he struggles, Jongho raised his hand to touch the open wound of the blackened one in his chest before smiling sadly “ _Because your kind doesn’t have a_ ** _heart._** Now, I’ll end your suffering along with some of your kind. _Disperse into light_.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It wasn’t painful on his skin but his insides burn, he can feel himself glowing and when Jeongha looked at his hands, he was slowly disappearing and before he even knows it, what the mortal in front of him said just happened. He dispersed into light particles just like every single blackened one around the affected area.   
  
  
  


The golden and yellow flames turned into angry red ones as everything turns back into normal, no sign of any blackened one around while Jongho lays down on the ground— feeling his own life force disappearing too quick.  
  


 _“Hyung..”_ he croaked before rolling so his stomach would be on the ground, causing him to whimper when his broken ribs had contact with the concrete.  
  


_He promised that he’ll do his best to catch up._

His hyungs are probably waiting for him.   
  
  
  


Despite losing his left knee and shoulder, he did his best to crawl with his right ones, the blood from his open wounds trailing as he kept on crawling and biting his lips. Everything is too painful and the fact that he gets in contact with the fire around him makes it worse.

_It’s like crawling on Hell._   
  


Jongho has been a _good_ person ever since he was young, to commit a sin is inevitable yet fate seems to hate him as he was announced as one of the sin representative. Someone from a kind that is pure and religious, Jongho is the _black sheep_ in it. He knew that others made him feel like he doesn’t belong there and it doesn’t even matter anymore.  
  


_He have his friends to rely on._

_His friends. His_ **_family_ ** _._

Jongho might be acting stupid right now but he wanted to try his best to get a glimpse of his _hyungs_ before he dies.

Even just one of them is enough.  
  


 _“Hyungs. Please wait for me.”_ he said as he started to sob once again, _“I’m doing my best, hyung. I love you all as much as you love me so please bear with my handicap and wait for a little while.”_  
  
  
  
  


He wanted to see them. He’s _scared_. He’s alone in a place filled with flames without the usual comfort that he gains from his friends.  
  
  
  


_He wanted to see them before he dies._   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_“Look at you.”_** a familiar voice stated as he can hear footsteps near him, **_“Always doing your best for our friends.”_**

Jongho saw _him_ a few feet away from him and he couldn’t help but smile, _“I knew it.”_

“Looks like you’ve finally saw the face of the traitor in our circle, Jongho.” the traitor stated as he adjusted his black cloak and held his long weapon on his right hand, _“Unfortunately, when you see one of my kind._ ** _You know what that means, right? Of what my kind is capable of when they appear in front of a dying person?_** _”_

“I’m not that much of a dumbass like you, hyung. I had a hunch during the introduction of our true selves about you, you've introduced your family’s kind in such a _vague_ way and immediately swayed the topic away by telling your abilities and not saying one of your main one,” Jongho weakly explains, “People might suspect _him_ as the traitor but not _you_.”

“Of course, they wouldn’t. They thought that I was harmless at all!” the traitor chuckled.

“It’s quite funny you offered help for Monsieur. You’ve betrayed our trust, but for what cost?”

The traitor sighed, “I wanted all of you to be there with me. In that place, no one will be able to hurt all of you. Even Yeosang. Once that his soul is sent to Hell as Monsieur is finally free, I can fetch his soul in there so all of us could be _together forever_.”

“Not gonna lie, hyung. _But that’s the most childish reasoning that I’ve heard._ ” Jongho tried to laugh but the pain made him whimper, “Ah. Damn it. I just wondered why the other hyungs didn’t even realized that the only thing that could kill a sin representative is also one of them?”

“That is because it wasn’t told to _us_. Monsieur just spilled the information,” the traitor said before crouching down and ruffling Jongho’s hair, “You’ve did a great job, Jongho.”

“Don’t act as if you haven’t done something wrong, hyung. You’re betraying us, us who have been your _family_ too. Accompanying Monsieur and helping him out by luring all of us to the spider web,” Jongho mutters as he started to cough up more blood while his vision is starting to fail him.

“I’m doing this for all of you. This world is too cruel for all of us. I’m just ending this easier rather than defying fate and running away from it,” the traitor explains as he patted Jongho’s hair, “You’re in pain.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Rude.” he pouts before raising his weapon, “I wasn’t expecting you to be the first one that I’ll be getting.”

“Well.. surprise, motherfucker.”

“Don’t talk to my mom like that! She’s too precious for such a word like that!”

Jongho sighs, “Hyung, can you finish it already and stop blabbering? You wanted to end my life and take me to your place? Then do it.”

“First, you’re being rude and now, you’re impatient. Why are you acting like a brat?” the traitor asks in a whiny tone.

“That is what you want, right? Maybe because we've been roommates for quite a while that I can read through you. But hyung, _prepare for your consequences_.” Jongho still kept a smile despite the feeling of being near _Death_ ’s door, “I just hope that you’re not going to regret this. I wanted to see the other hyungs before I go though.”

“You’ll be seeing them soon,” the traitor replies, preparing to end this young male’s life “You should rest for now. _Good night, Jongho_.”

Jongho sighs in defeat, “Good night, hyung.”  
  
  


_At the very least, he saw one of them before he lets out his final breath._   
  


The traitor looked at the youngest male’s peaceful expression, eyes shut and a smile was on his lips as if he wasn’t crying in pain for a while. He sighed before carrying the body and disappearing in the middle of the cackling flames around the town as it burns half of it.  
  
  
  


**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_ **   
  
  
  


  
San looked at the almost dying lunatic in front of him as he lets out a sigh of relief, he looked at the blackened ones that is lurking a few meter away from them and decided that he should lsave the lunatic to die in their hands. San immediately gestured to them as it ran towards him yet he disappeared into thin air and teleporting into an another part of the town.  
  
  


He was surprised to see most of it getting burned and wondered who manages to burn half of the town in half an hour.  
  
  


“Now where are they?” he mutters before looking around, “Have they arrived on the meeting place already?”  
  
  
  
  


San decided that he should take a detour for a while and collect the pieces of the puzzle that he’s currently solving. He kept on walking until he noticed a familiar house in the part of the town that isn’t involved with the fire. He didn’t even hesitate to open it as he can sense that there isn’t any life force or any supernatural that can be detected.  
  
  


He looked around and noticed how cozy this household is, he smiled as he  realize the family picture in it and one of his friends smiling in the middle of a couple. That smile that covers his friend’s suffering which made him feel a pang on his own chest.

He started to look for clues around without messing it up too much to avoid being suspected by that friend of his, barged in every single room and tried to look for clues yet he failed miserably. That is until he looked at the locked room in the end of the house, San couldn’t help but feel something inside of it. As if it’s urging him towards the room and he complies without a second though, pick locking the lock and opening it to reveal such a sight.  
  


It should’ve been a storage room yet there’s barely even a thing here. He was surprised to see a summoning circle on the ground as a bunch of shattered glass was scattered in it, the corners of the walls was filled with dried blood of whoever or whatever kind of creature it belongs to. There are candles which seems to be scattered in places but the most alarming thing that he sees was the huge glass that covers the other side of the room.

His reflection should be seen through the mirror yet it wasn't his own that he’s currently seeing.  He sees **him**. Not Not actually _him_. But probably a version of him in a different timeline or probably, in an another universe.  
  
  
  


 _“Hello there, demon child. I suppose that you’re here to seek for answers, right?”_ the male in the mirror says.


	29. • t w e n t y  e i g h t •

“I wonder where Jongho is.” Hongjoong looks down as pouted, “Maybe he’s about to catch up on us now.”

“The other side of the town’s on fire. Did you think San and the others did that?” Yunho asks as he looked around, _“I’m having a bad feeling about_ _this.”_

“They should arrive sooner or later or else, we’re going to leave them. We shouldn’t be wasting any time for this,” Seonghwa impatiently says as he kicked a pebble, “We’re running out of time.”

“I hope that they’re safe..” Hongjoong muttered before sitting on the ground as he hugged his knees, “I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something bad happens to them.”

“There, there.” Seonghwa patted his bestfriend’s back as he showed an assuring smile towards him, “Don’t be like that. The others wouldn’t want you to be saying such a thing.”

“B-But I’m the _leader_.” Hongjoong lets out a whimper as he felt his emotions drowning him slowly, “I should be the one that is assuring that everyone is safe and supposed to be leading them to safety but after what happened to Mingi, I—”

“It’s not your fault,” Yunho immediately says to cut off the shortest male in their team, “It’s the bitchstick's decision to _yeet_ himself off without even hesitating. Truth be told, I blamed myself for his death but I realized that Mingi wouldn’t want that so I am on my way to getting over it.”

“If only I've lead all of you better, that wouldn’t happen at all!” Hongjoong  exclaims as he gritted his teeth, preventing himself on crying.

“Don’t shed such sad tears now, _leader_. We still have a long journey to fullfill,” Yunho says before he looks up at the starless sky, “We shouldn't shed too much tears and all that we can do is to trust each other.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about it,” Hongjoong whispered, shutting his eyes “I just want everyone to be alright.”

“You’ve worked hard, Joongie. And you’ve been the pillar of this friendship ever since the beginning. You’ve kept all of us together until now,” Seonghwa said before kneeling beside the younger male and embraced him.

“I’ve been doing my best, Seonghwa.” Hongjong hugged his knees tighter ss tears are about to spill from his eyes, “Ever since I was young, I knew that I was unaccepted by my kind. _I was loved by my family but I knew that my clan_ _doesn_ _’t._ Most of the males are mortals yet I've became one of them and that’s already the sign that my life would be a melancholic one. I’ve been known as a _disgrace_ for being a male valkyrie and I've been enduring everything!”

“The looks! The murmurs and tattletale! And their action towards me! It makes me feel sick, Seonghwa. I kept on crying because my kind that is supposed to be the one that’s supporting me is the one that dejects me. They should be my safety zone but everytime that I encounter one, I can’t help but feel afraid of what might they do to the pitiful me. I’ve been enduring it and training! I’m doing my best to make them proud of it as I kept my pride not just as a male valkyrie but also as a warrior. I’ve trained myself to death until I can be acknowledged as one because I thought that maybe if I gritted my teeth more and slept less to train myself, I can make them proud. _Guess that I was wrong,_ ” he adds as he chuckled bitterly on his own statement, “Their hatred towards me got worse and the worst part of it is that they’re afraid of me, afraid that I might be powerful than them to cause havoc. Just because I’m a _man_ and not like them, they’re so wary of my actions to the point that I’ve been suffocated with everything.”

“Joong..” Seonghwa was speechless. Hongjoong is venting his suffering on them and he could've done it sooner but he kept his true self hidden so he suffered in silence.

“I feel so judged every single time. And the fact that I’m a representative of a sin that makes them hate me more is hideous. A man with a sin of _pride_!” Hongjoong exclaims as he gripped his hair, “If you can only see how disgusted they were on me! I wanted to _disappear,_ Seonghwa! I wanted to erase myself so I wouldn't have to deal with those..”

“Hongjoong-hyung.” Yunho can't help but look away, just looking at their leader’s current state is too heartbreaking for them.

“I wondered why do I have to be like this. I knew that I was loved by my family but I’ve been dragging them down with my existence, the others looked at them lowly just for having a male valkyrie and also a representative of a sin with them! I feel bad whenever my mom has to deal with them and protect me. _I don't deserve them at all._ Heck, even some of my relatives despise me and probably my own ones as well. Life is tough for them because of me,” Hongjoong kept on gripping his hair as the two male felt like their hearts are slowly shattering into bits, “The only thing that kept me on the bright side is you guys. Whenever I'm with all of you, I can forget that I’m living such a shitty life. That’s why I’m quite prideful as a leader, I wanted to protect the people that keeps me going.”

“I would be lying if I'll be saying that I’m alright if someone is stepping up and leading us instead of me. I wanted to be the one to lead us so I can assure that all of you are safe behind me. I’m quite insecure of being overshadowed even just a little bit by other people such as Jongho. Heck, our baby is doing his best and I should be proud. But no, my sin makes me feel ugly emotions. I can’t feel too much happiness on that, the insecurity is choking me to death. I can’t stay still and kept on deciding stuff for us that probably resulted horrible outcomes,” he added as the tears finally fell from his hazel brown orbs, “That is why I’m doing my best and exaggerating too much. Not just because of the sin that my entire being is representing but also because of the obligation to protect all of you. But look what happened to us!”

“Hongjoong, I know that you’re doing your best. And I’m proud of you, understood?” Seonghwa embraced him tighter as the younger male sobbed, “Cry as much as you want now. The younger ones can’t witness this so you can get that prideful and strong appearance of yours disappear for a while.”

“I’m doing my best but I kept on failing! The only safety zone that I have is slowly crumbling into pieces and I can’t help but feel hopeless at all. I wanted to be strong but it’s taking a toll on me!” Hongjoong cried out as he lets himself lean on Seonghwa, “I’m really a disappointment. Not just in my entire clan but also on my friends. I can’t believe that I’ve been making everything worse than it is.”

“No, Hongjoong-hyung.” Yunho shook his head before kneeling in front of their leader.

“I hate myself. Why do I have to exist?”

“Hongjoong-hyung, listen to me.” Yunho gently cupped both of Hongjoong’s cheek with his hands as he looked at him in such an affectionate way, “Hongjoong-hyung, you are one of the loveliest person that I’ve ever met. And I’m thanking all of the gods because you existed on this harsh world. You might be prideful but it’s for our sake and we’re thankful of that! You might say that you hate yourself and how you wanted to disappear but I’ll counter it back by saying how I love you so much and how your existence means to me.”

“I agree with Yunho. You’re the best leader that we’ve ever had,” Seonghwa said in a soft tone, “And you’re also influencing others with your leadership. Just like Jongho, he stands up often because he’s inspired by you. A great leader creates an another one, Joongie.”

“But why is everyone in danger?”

“Because fate hated us.” Seonghwa replied before smiling sadly, “Fate hated us and decided for us, the hated ones, to be together to suffer more.”

“Fate’s a fucking bitch.” Yunho said as he agreed on Seonghwa’s statement.

“But what fate doesn’t know is that we’re capable of defying our own fate! It wanted us to suffer but it didn’t know that these can make us stronger and more determined to get away from its grasp so we can attain our happiness,” Seonghwa says as he gently removes Hongjoong’s grip on his once cherry red hair, the color fading slowly as the days kept on passing.

“We can defy fate, hyung.” Yunho assures him as he grinned.

“We can make everything together.” Both of the male said as Hongjoong felt like his emotions was drowning him too much.

“I don’t deserve you guys.” Hongjoong just kept on sobbing as Seonghwa embraced him tighter.

“No, Joongie. We’re the ones that doesn't deserve you,” Seonghwa replied, “I feel like I failed as your bestfriend. I should've been there to protect you but I didn’t even know that you’ve been suffering for too long. _I could've helped you,_ _Hongjoong_.”

“Don’t worry, hyung. We’ll do our best to continue this,” Yunho stated, smiling at him as he held both of his hands, “With you as our leader, we can get through this.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The cherry-haired male kept on smiling ‘til he couldn’t as the two males kept on comforting him, feeling  guilt over their leader that has been suffering since he was a young boy. They were with him during that time but they didn’t even noticed that the one that leads them all the time to their happiness is the one that is suffering in silence.  
  


“Are you okay now?” Seonghwa softly asks, patting the smaller male's back.

Hongjoong nodded, “Thank you.”

“No worries, Hongjoong-hyung! We’re here for each other, aren't we?” Yunho said, tilting his head a bit and grinned at the redhead.

“They still haven’t arrived in here yet.” Seonghwa looked around until he can hear a bunch of footsteps.

**_“_ ** **_Hyungs_ ** **_! I’m finally here!”_ **

Hongjoong gasps as he can feel the relief that their youngest friend is alive “Jongho-ya!”

“Hyung!” They looked at a certain direction and saw Jongho waving both of his hands.

“Thank goodness! You’re alive!” Yunho almost cried on the sight as he kept on looking at Jongho.

“Hyungs! The others already went to the Kang manor! We need to catch up on them!” Jongho said as he immediately ran towards the bridge.

“Jongho! Wait!” Hongjoong immediately stood up as he looked at his friends, “We have to catch up on them.”

“We should.” Seonghwa murmured.  
  


They immediately ran towards the bridge yet the fog is too thick for them to see where the youngest one headed, it started to make Seonghwa uncomfortable. The fog can let them see through anything yet this one seems to block their eyesight on what’s ahead of them as if it’s made by someone that doesn’t want them to _see_ at all.  
  
  


“I have a bad feeling about this,” Seonghwa mutters as he tried to look around.

“Jongho! Where are you?!” Yunho screamed.

“Hyung! Just head straight! I’m here!” They heard the youngest male screams in a distance.

“Alright, Jongho-ya!” They kept on running towards the bridge without any hesitation at all.  
  
  
  


Seonghwa tried to use some of his spells to lessen the fog yet his magic seems to be blocked by something and that’s when he noticed that something is _definitely_ wrong about this. The others kept on running until they’re at the middle of the bridge and Jongho was standing, facing them as a smile on his face was seen.

“Hongjoong! Yunho! Stop! Something’s not right!” Seonghwa exclaims, getting the younger ones’ attentions.

 _“It’s about time that you should’ve known about that,_ _hyungs_ _.”_ The one that looks like Jongho said as a maniacal laugh can be heard as the figure started to change into someone that is wearing a black cloak with a scythe on his left hand.

“I knew it.” Seonghwa gritted his teeth as he held both of the males near him, his grimoire present in his right hand.

_“The moment that you’ve walked in my trap, all of you are under my_ _spell.”_

“You’re not Monsieur,” Seonghwa growls.

The figure cackled, “Indeed. But you know who I am? Someone that will end all of you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They heard a bunch of roars from below and heard something rose from the water until the fog lessen and they were able to see properly, just to gasp at the sight of a certain _serpent_ in front of them. The figure laughs once again as it leapt towards the mythical creature before one of its heads launched itself through their direction.  
  


“Ah. Shit.” Yunho murmured.  
  
  
  


Everything happened too fast, they immediately attempted to dodge yet they started to feel woozy until the three male fell to the ground as if they’re feeling too tired to move a single muscle.  
  
  
  
  


“Go to sleep for now, everyone.” The figure says before everything started to be filled with darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  


[ ** _end of fifth day]_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if i should continue this fic anymore : (


	30. • t w e n t y  n i n e •

  
[ june 14, 20×× • sixth day ]  
  


The moment that Yeosang opened his eyes, he was met with some kind of a blinding light. He immediately sat and tried to look around, making him realize that he's locked up in a glass. _No, probably a cage made from diamonds_. He doesn't even know what it is but the fact that he's locked up and Wooyoung is not around is already a sign of danger.

He realized that it was dark outside the cage that he was in. Only the sparkling diamonds from below provides the light inside the place. He can somehow see some pillars around yet everything else is surrounded by darkness.

“Wooyoung?” he tried calling the younger male but nobody responded. He gulped as he tried once again, “Wooyoung? Are you there?”

He tried calling him again. But no one answered.

It started to make him anxious. Most of his life was spent on a white room and now, he was surrounded by darkness. _Wooyoung is not with him._ Now that they've reunited, they're separated once again by the fickle fate.

He immediately tried activating his power yet the diamonds that kept on sparkling below started to glow in red and Yeosang immediately felt weak, not being able to use his own ability. The diamonds started to glow back to normal, white light surrounding the cage.

He tried using his ability again and the diamonds glowed an angry red once again then him feeling weak enough not to use his abilities. It seems that it’s cancelling any magical powers and Yeosang felt so stupid for trying again and again just to slump on the floor, exhausted after the attempts.

“Wooyoung..” he mutters, getting up as he attempt to break the cage by bumping himself in full force towards it, _“Wooyoung!”_

He’s already aware that it’s useless because the cage seems to be as sturdy as the diamonds itself but it’s better to attempt again and again as he kept on hoping rather than staying in one corner, feeling the despair that he was drowned into years ago. He wanted to see his friends. He wanted to see San and assure him that he’s alright before the demon could ruin the entire world just to search for him.

Most of all, he wants to see Wooyoung. He wouldn’t let this curse separate them again and if something bad happens to Wooyoung, _he_ _wouldn_ _’t be able to forgive himself_.

“It seems that you’re already awake, _Yeosang_.”

The brunette froze when he heard footsteps that is getting louder as a silhouette of a man was in front of him, getting nearer until it stopped in front of the cage. Yeosang could barely see its face but he could somehow see the way that the man is covered with black clothing along with a hat.

“Where’s Wooyoung?!” he gasped, hands curling into a fist as he kept on banging the cage.

“I thought that you’re going to ask about your whereabouts,” the man stated, letting out a chuckle.

Yeosang noticed how deep its voice is, not even recognizing who is the man because none of his friends’ voices resemble it “Tell me, please. Where’s Wooyoung?”

“You should be worrying about yourself more,” the man replies, “You’re trapped in a cage as your magic is depleted around it. You don’t even know your whereabouts yet all you can think of is your dear friend?”

 _“I_ _don_ _’t care!”_ Yeosang blurted out as he glares at the man, “Just tell me where he is.”

“I’m afraid that I couldn’t tell you that. You’ll fall into the swamp of despair for the revelations, Yeosang. It’s better to keep your ignorance because after all, _ignorance is_ _bliss_.” the man walked around the cage as it looks at Yeosang, “I can’t believe that after a lot of centuries I’ve finally got to be this close to you. _Your soulmate kept on creating a distance between you and me,_ _Yeosang.”_

“Seonghwa?” Yeosang’s eyes widened as he looked around.

“If you’re looking for him then you’re about to hear some terrible news,” the man said, lips turning upwards as if he’s about to smile.

“What?!” Yeosang kept on banging the cage more, looking more frustrated than he already is.

“In a couple of hours, the celebration is about to begin. Everything will finally reach its end, Yeosang.” The man sighed and its voice seems to be quite melancholic, “Your soul have suffered enough, Yeosang. It’s time for you and your soulmate to accept how cruel fate is and don’t run away from it.”

“I don’t understand.” Yeosang kneels on the floor as he rested his head on the cage, “Please let me see my friends. Don’t hurt them. _Hurt me_ _instead._ ”

“Such a kind soul,” the man muttered and kneeled to face the brunette, “You’ll be devoured in _hell_ by the highest demon rank.”

“Please, don’t hurt my friends.”

The man sighs, “You’re too kind, Yeosang.”

“Why are you locking me up here? Who are you?” Yeosang couldn’t help but ask as the man outside kept on saying that he’s kind and as if he’s looking at him with pity.

“Monsieur.”

Yeosang’s eyes widened as he immediately took a step back, “Monsieur..”

“I’m your worst nightmare, Kang Yeosang.” the man turned his back as he started to walk away.

“W-Wait!” Yeosang tried to call the man that calls himself Monsieur but it continued its action until it was out of his eyesight.

The brunette was left in the dark room all by himself, hugging his own knees as he shut his eyes— hoping that this is nothing but a bad dream.

He felt woozy once again and lets himself get cradled by Hypnos as he kept on thinking about one person that would definitely be worried for him right now. _San._

• ° • ° • ° • ° • ° •

“Look what we have here,” a voice stated which immediately made Seonghwa awake, the burning rage consuming his sanity slowly.

“You.” Seonghwa’s eyes turned towards their direction and he glared.

“Ho~ Look at you,” the voice stated, mocking him as it walked towards his direction slowly as if it’s teasing him “You just woke up from your slumber and now, you’re acting like this?”

 _“I’ll kill_ _you.”_ Seonghwa warns, keeping the glare towards this man’s direction.

“You’ve been interfering our plans for a lot of times and this time, I won’t let you interfere with our plan.” the man said, grinning in such a wicked way _“Not_ _anymore.”_

“How can you even say that? You don’t have _Yeosang_ with you,” Seonghwa scoffed, a mischievous glint on his eyes as if he’s mocking the man.

“We’ve captured most of you so it wouldn’t be difficult to find your comrades,” the man stated as he smirks, “We will get the _Eve_ and give him to Monsieur.”

“Monsieur is just using all of you,” Seonghwa gritted his teeth as he tried to struggle from the ropes that is containing some kind of blockers.

“You won’t be able to fool us with your wise words, _outsider_.” the man said in a firm tone as it turned its back on you, “Your execution will be done an hour before the day ends.”

“Execution?”

“Of course. We’ll give you a taste of your own medicine,” the man replies as a maniacal laugh was heard as he walked away, “We’ll watch you cry for help as you’re engulfed by the flames that caused our deaths.”

Seonghwa was left alone in the middle of the Kang manor’s huge yard. The eldest male among his circle of friends couldn’t help but snicker because of the blackened ones’ so-called ‘execution’ which is unfitting for such a sorcerer and a royalty like him. After a while, there are a few blackened ones roaming around it and it kept its gaze on Seonghwa.

“This suits Mingi more,” Seonghwa mutters, shaking his head slightly before raising it up to look at the starless sky “Everyone, please be safe.”

Meanwhile, in one of the Kang manor’s prison. Hongjoong jolted awake when he heard footsteps and saw Yunho beside him, unconcious but the way that his chest is moving upwards and downwards made the leader sigh in relief. _Yunho is alive._

He looked around and saw nothing but the cuffs on their wrists that is attached to the chains connecting on the wall that they’re currently leaning at. Hongjoong tried using his ability, even his clairvoyance in order to get the slightest hint of what might happen to them but he was unable to read anything. He tried summoning his own weapon but no matter how much he tries to attempt on summoning it, he couldn’t.

As a last resort, he shook Yunho and it woke the tall male. The mint-haired boy widened his eyes when he realized that they’re inside a prison with two torches lighting up the dimmed room. Yunho looked at the one who woke him up and saw his cherry-haired friend that looks so frightened at the moment.

“Hongjoong-hyung?” he asks, frowning at him.

“I can’t use my powers,” Hongjoong stated, “Did you used your blocking shit again?”

Yunho shook his head, “I didn’t activated it since we needed our power.”

“Can you try using yours?”

“Sure.” Yunho tried to summon his bow but after a few attempts with no positive outcomes, he groans in annoyance “What the hell?”

“Why can’t we even use our powers here?” Hongjoong asks.

“Is the lunatic around?!” Yunho asked back frantically as he looked around, “He’s the only one that can do this!”

“I hope not.” Hongjoong looked around before realizing that something’s wrong, “Hey, Yunho.”

“What?”

“Where’s Seonghwa?”

Yunho can’t help but gasp when he realized that the eldest isn’t around “Oh. Shit.”

“Look! The prisoners have awakened!”

They saw some blackened ones looking at them and the prison bars as the only obstacle between them. Both of them couldn’t help but worry on what might happen especially when their weapons are out of sight and they’re chained up, not even letting a chance to run as their last resort. Yunho kept on looking around for weapons but was surprised when Hongjoong went in front of him, standing with his wobbly legs as if he’s protecting the taller one.

“How heroic of you to do such a thing,” the one that possessed the mayor stated, grinning as he looked at the two “Fear not, mortals. We won’t hurt you.”

“Bullshit.” Hongjoong spat, glaring at them and clenching his fist in annoyance

“Feisty, I see.” The blackened one sighed before turning his back at them, “Don’t hurt them, everyone. I think that they’ll be useful for us knowing that they’re gifted with such magical abilities.”

“Alright, _chief_.”

Hongjoong gasped and was about to walk towards the prison bars yet the chains were short enough and he yelped when it the metal hits his wrists too hard “Chief?”

“Indeed. He’s the village chief. The one that will be ruling Eden soon enough,” one of the blackened one replies.

“Where’s Seonghwa?!” Hongjoong asks once again.

“If you meant the _Adam_ that ruined our lives,” the blackened one replies as it smirked, showing its sharp teeth “He’ll be executed during the ceremony as a _revenge_ for what he did to our clan.”

“Executed?!” Hongjoong felt like everything froze with just the thought of his bestfriend dying, “No. No!”

“What will happen to us?” Yunho asked, looking towards the ground.

“Both of you are going to be one of us.”

“Excuse me but what the fuck?” Yunho raised an eyebrow as he looked towards the blackened one that is in front of their prison cell.

“Both of you are gifted with powers and the chief was too kind to let you in. Both of you can be useful to Eden,” the blackened one stated, “You’ll be one of us whether you like it or _not_.”

“Never! We’ll never be like all of you!” Hongjoong gritted his teeth as he started to struggle.

“Struggle with all your might but you’ll never get out of there.”  
  


The blackened one lets out a cackle as it walked away, leaving the two boys alone in the prison cell. The short male drops to the floor, clenching his fist as he lets out a scream. Yunho can’t help but feel a pang on his chest as their leader started weeping once again.

“Hongjoong-hyung..”

“I can’t lose anyone else, Yunho. I can’t take it anymore,” Hongjoong said in between sobs, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

“Hyung, don’t worry. We’ll find a way,” Yunho said as he comforted the redhead and embraced him once again, “Seonghwa-hyung wouldn’t go down without a fight. And they probably didn’t find Yeosang because they seem to be searching for him. Wooyoung and San is probably watching over him so please don’t cry. Don’t weep for them, hyung. _It’s not over_ _yet_.”

“Yunho, I’m a failure as a leader.”

Yunho shook his head, “No, Hongjoong-hyung. You’ve worked well as a leader but this time, put a trust on the others and let them get through this.”


	31. • t h i r t y •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! i just wanted to tell ya’ll that this fic will have five (5) routes. one is the true end and another one is the neutral end while the others were the bad ends. just like a game q wq
> 
>  
> 
> i'll be posting the bad ends first so i’ll post a poll soon and the one that gets the most votes will be the first one to be posted!

Yeosang kept his gaze towards the floor as he kept on analyzing a way out of this cage that he was in. He couldn’t use his own power and the fact that it can’t be broken no matter how much he tried banging on it and throwing himself over it means that it’s sturdy and wasn’t made with magic.

He doesn’t know why Monsieur is the one that caught him instead of a blackened one, it should've been one of them since he was supposed to be offered to him. Monsieur was _supposed_ to be waiting for him but why did he take it on his own hands instead of anticipating for the sacrifice?

He looked down and saw the diamonds before attempting to break the floor using his own fists, he started punching on the ground and a spark of hope flashes on his eyes when he saw a small crack. He kept on punching the floor, not even noticing how his fists are already covered with bruises and blood. He doesn’t even think about the pain because all that he can think of is to find a way out of this place and to find the others.

_They must've been looking for him._

Seonghwa is probably worried and scared to death on what might happen to his soulmate this time. All that Seonghwa wanted is to save him to end their curse because in the end, both of them just wept such sad tears.

Seonghwa is the only one that is left behind to experience the grief and emptiness for the rest of his life until the moment that they meet again in an another timeline.

San, the one that he made a suicide pact, is probably going berserk right now. He can sense Yeosang’s emotions and at the very least, he hopes that San could track him down so he can meet him again.

The sweet San that is always there for him and is willing to burn the entire world just to assure Yeosang’s safety. No matter how possessive or evil San is, he knew that he only wants Yeosang to be okay. He just wants Yeosang to be able to smile genuinely just like he used to.

And of course, Wooyoung. His beloved Wooyoung, he have been waiting for years just to catch a glimpse of him. During the times that he was trapped in that facility, all that he ever wanted is to assure that his bestfriend knows that he never forgot him. Despite his artworks not being able to reach Wooyoung, he still wished that the other male haven’t forgot him and during the moment that they’ve met, he felt a lot of emotions. He have never been this alive ever since he woke up in that facility, he felt so alive seeing his bestfriend after wishing and dreaming about them reuniting.

He also thought about his other friends. He forgot them yet they were still as kind-hearted as before, welcoming him with open arms and warm smiles despite being forgotten. They never failed to show him that they care for him and they’ll do everything to make sure that he’ll be safe.

He wants to know them more. Not just with the memories that he had when they were young, he wanted to be with them and know a lot more about his friends. He needs to catch up for all the years that he had been separated with them. He wants to spend more time with them, he wanted to be with them.   
  
  
  


The moment that he was able to make a hole on the ground, he pulled one of the diamond out of it. It was cold in his hand and he gripped it tight before hitting the glass cage using it. His eyes sparkled with hope when he heard a crack, he continued hitting the same area until the small crack is getting larger. He kept on hitting it despite some of the glass shards piercing his hands. Some of the shard grazed Yeosang’s chin, causing blood to flow out of the scar.

Yeosang didn’t even noticed the cuts and bruises that he have from attempting to escape, all that's in his mind is to escape from this area and meet them again. The moment that the glass cage shattered, an another bunch of shards flew over the place— causing Yeosang to be stabbed by a lot of shards.

Yeosang didn’t even hesitate to run out of the place that he was locked in, feeling the intense pain from the shards that was pierced on his skin yet he decided to ignore it.   
  
  


“Everyone, please wait for me.” The brunette muttered as he dashed out of it.  
  
  
  
  


On the room where Yeosang was confined, Monsieur was lurking in the corner with an amused smile on his lips. He looked at the shards and the blood on the floor before looking at the unlocked door that he left on purpose. He had been watching the brunette’s action in the corner for the entire time and he couldn’t help but sigh.  
  
  
  


“Such a kind-hearted person,” Monsieur stated before fixing his posture, “However, the mortal that you wanted to be with is nothing but danger. Both of you are just going to destroy each other, young man.”  
  
  
  
  


_**“But for now, I’ll be watching in the shadows. This will end according to your desires, young ones.”** _   
  
  


•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

 

Yunho had plans. He isn’t a hired assassin of different creatures just for nothing, he always have a plan hidden on his sleeves and surprising everyone about it. The moment that he knew that he wasn’t able to use his own powers is the moment that he used his own intellect on finding a way to get out of this shitty situation while comforting Hongjoong.

It’s a good thing that some of his stuff inside his pockets wasn’t taken away from him. He knew that it’ll be useful and the fact that he’s blessed to be a lucky person makes him giddy right now. He should be scared, not just for his own life but also for the others.  He kept his hand behind his as he was already working on his way out of the chains, hissing in pain as it hits his wrist too hard yet he kept himself distracted by thinking about his _main_ goal.

_‘Just wait. Just fucking wait for the time that I’ll be seeing you_ **_again_ ** _and this time, I’ll wreck that_ _braincells-deprived_ _head of yours’_

He looked at Hongjoong which kept on moping in a corner and he can't help but look away in such a heartbreaking sight. Hongjoong did his best as their friendship's pillar and witnessing what he have worked hard on falling apart had such an impact on him. Yunho can’t blame the redhead for acting like that, especially with the fact that his bestfriend is going to be executed before the day ends.

A clink was heard as he silently got rid of the cuffs on his wrist, sighing in relief when the rusty metal is finally off. He immediately went besides Hongjoong and held his wrists, making the older male look upwards and he put his index finger in front of his lips as if he's gesturing him to keep silent.

“What?” he whispered.

“We’re getting out of here, hyung.” Yunho grinned as he heard a familiar clink and removed Hongjoong’s rusty handcuffs.

“B-But how?”

The mint-haired male winked at him, “I wasn’t a hired assassin just for nothing, hyung.”

“But we’re locked up from here,” Hongjoong said, locking towards the huge lock on their prison cell, “Can you do that?”

“I can but it’ll take a while so let’s just hope that no one would be on this floor.” Yunho stood and helped Hongjoong on getting on his own feet again before sighing, “You don’t have to be the one that will do everything. Trust us, hyung. We’re here for you.”

Yunho immediately held his pin tight as his attention was into the lock, trying to get it right so both of them could escape and find the others. And being the _lucky guy_ with _skills_ that he is, he managed to unlock the huge lock and silently opened the prison cell before holding the redhead’s hand and immediately grinned at him before lowering his head.

“What?” Hongjoong asks curiously at the taller male’s actions.

“Don’t I deserved to be praised? To be provided with the headpats that you usually provides?” Yunho smiles cutely and Hongjoong can’t help but smile at him.

“You did it, Yunho. Good job,” Hongjoong said, patting the male’s head before ruffling its mint hair and Yunho smiled wider as if he was happy for their leader’s action.

“That felt nice. Especially when it came from you,” Yunho said as he held his hand tighter.

“We should find something that could protect us, Yunho.” Hongjoong looked around, “We also have to hide somewhere. Do you think that we’re in underground?”

Yunho looks around before nodding, “Yes. I can feel the ground’s energy around the floor.”

“Let’s go, Yunho.”

Both of the male stayed besides each other as they kept on walking throughout the floor, they would be lying if they said that they’re not afraid. The entire floor was filled with silence and in any time, a blackened one might appear and both of them are weaponless. Sure, Yunho and Hongjoong can probably kill some using their bare fists but they’re clearly outnumbered so they have to make sure that both of their safety is their main priority next to getting some decent weapons to protect themselves.

Hongjoong can’t help but notice the prison cells around the floor and wondered why would the Kang clan have this kind of floor on their manor. It was filled with prison cells and all of them seems to be unoccupied, he wondered what are the beings that were kept in here if the curse is lifted knowing that the Kang clan are filled with blood mages.

“Yunho, we can use this for a while.” Hongjoong took a shovel and gave it towards the mint-haired male, “You can keep that while we’re on our hunt for decent weapons.”

“Well, it’s better than going to a war empty-handed.” Yunho shrugs and held it with his other hand while the other hand is still entwined with the redhead male besides him.

“Do you remember what happened before we passed out, Yunho?”

Yunho nods, “Someone that looks like Jongho tricked us.”

“Do you think that it’s Jongho?”

“Who knows? But the Jongho that I know would never do such a thing like that,” Yunho replies as he kept his attention on the surroundings in case that something would pop out around them.

“Jongho is such a kind-hearted boy but he seems to know a lot and the fact that he’s against Julius.. he might’ve not made it,” Hongjoong said, looking down at the floor.

“Jongho probably did his best though. If he died out there then we shouldn’t cry for him, he doesn’t like it when people cry because of him. The best thing that we can do is to move forward and fix this shitty curse so no one can experience the same,” Yunho said in which made the leader looked at him in awe, making him frown “What’s the matter?”

Hongjoong smiled, shaking his head “Nothing. It’s just that I’m really lucky to have someone like you in my life, Yunho.”

“Don’t worry. The feeling’s mutual, _leader._ ”

“I want to ask you about your lock picking skill.” Hongjoong playfully glares at the mint-haired boy, “I’ve cried and cried yet you didn’t even tell me that you can get us out?”

“Well, we have to look convincing on being hopeless and I just couldn’t tell you about it because the blackened ones were there,” Yunho replied sheepishly as he scratched his nape, “Sorry, hyung.”

“An invalid one but reasonable.”    
  
  
  


They’ve arrived at a huge door and looked at each other before Hongjoong slowly opened it, seeing how it leads upstairs. It’s quite unfortunate for them because it’s too dark so they kept their footsteps as silent as it can be while holding each other’s hand. The place seems to be isolated yet the fact that it could’ve been filled with blackened ones disturbs them. The last time that they’ve went here was on Yeosang’s ninth birthday. A lot of things have changed in the manor and the only thing that both of them can do is to get out of the manor first and find Seonghwa.

They've kept on walking until they’ve found an another door and the moment that they opened it, they realized that it was one of the passageway in the back side of the building that will lead them to a pathway to the Kang manor’s stock house. Hongjoong lets out a relieved sigh as they can finally see clearly once again while Yunho seems to be as alert as ever, looking around for any blackened ones on sight.

“Why don’t we head to the stock house? There might be useful items hidden there,” Hongjoong stated.

Yunho just nodded at the leader, “We must hurry.”

“Of course, we should. Seonghwa is in danger and we have to save him as soon as possible,” Hongjoong replies as they’ve started running towards the stock house.

“Hongjoong-hyung, I have a bad feeling about this.” Yunho couldn’t help but feel worry as they’ve kept their pace.  
  
  


The moment that they’ve arrived in the store house, Yunho dragged the redhead on the bushes as they’ve silently observed the corners of the store house for a sign of any blackened one lurking around the infrastructure. Yunho can’t help but feel like something is inside that will keep them in danger and his instinct has never failed him before. He needs to assure Hongjoong and his safety now that they’ve been separated with everyone.  
  


“The coast is clear. Let’s go,” Yunho muttered.

Hongjoong immediately complied and opened the door as they silently entered the stock house but they’re surprised when a familiar person was lying in front of them while a bunch of blackened ones were surrounding it. Walking in circles as if it’s waiting for the right time to launch themselves in it.  
  


**_“Wooyoung..”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! if ya need smth, ya can reach out to me on my twitter account; @_hyriette


	32. •t h i r t y  t w o •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo! here’s an another update! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> the alchemist and monsieur’s identity will be revealed!

The alchemist had a bad feeling on how the prophet has been acting, it kept him up at nights and looked towards the starry sky— wondering if the prophet is also looking at it, thinking about him too.

He knew that something is wrong and the prophet can see it, only hiding it on him so he wouldn’t worry about the prophet too much. But what can he do aside from worrying?

The prophet was his everything. The one that’s been with him the entire time and makes him feel alive. He’s the reason why the alchemist is happy to face an another day, the reason for him to get up so he can meet him again and also the reason for him to continue living.

Worrying is already a part of him because he knew how dangerous being a prophet is. They’re the kingdom’s assets and a lot of people would be after them in order to ruin the kingdom, they’re the bearer of what lies ahead for the kingdom. The  royal family assures their safety but he knew that **his** prophet is a special case— someone that is selfless and would never hesitate to help someone.

He’s always been like that. Selfless and caring towards others.

The alchemist knows the pressure that he holds being their kingdom’s prophet, their safety lies on his hands. And now that he’s away from his beloved one, he can’t help but worry more for him. Unlike what the prophet requested him, he went back to the kingdom earlier than the prophet is expecting.

He felt like his heart shattered on the sight that welcomed him. It was the peaceful kingdom filled with lights.

_Everything was in ruins. Menacingly black smokes are all over as the angry red flames consume anything that it can grasp._

The kingdom where he was born and lived most of his life is crumbling in front of him and he lets his own instinct do the trick. He ran inside as he saw a lot of warriors from an enemy’s kingdom wrecking the entire city.

He can only see red as he started attacking the men, seeing them get stabbed by the sharp rocks that he transmuted from the ground. Lots of it arrived and killed the soldiers from outside, he knew how to fight as he grabbed a metal pole and transmuted it into a sword, launching himself towards the others as he kept on transmuting the ground into something that could kill the outsiders.

“Die!” he screamed in fury, stabbing one of them with the sword before pulling out, making the blood splattered on his clothes and face yet he decided to ignore it and go to an another soldier.

He kept on killing the enemies that was blocking his way to the kingdom’s palace. Transmuting the ground and slashing the throats of the ones that dares to launch themselves towards his direction. He even snaps his fingers, turning a dozen of them in flames and some were trapped in diamonds before it disperse into particles along with the soldiers.

The soldiers are terrified. The alchemist didn’t even made any kind of catalyst yet he can transmute and use alchemy with all his might. He was just alone yet the number of people he killed is beyond their expectations, they haven’t even made a cut or two on his body.

“Monster!” one of them cried.

“It takes one to know one,” the alchemist replied in a cold tone,“Unfortunately, you’ve awakened a monster in deep slumber and all of you have to pay for it.”

“Slaughter him! Do whatever you can to slaughter him!” one of the soldiers said before all of them ran towards him.

“Get out of my way!” he growled.  
  
  


He doesn’t even know how many have he killed. He just let himself get rid of anything that’s on his way until he saw some of their citizens that was attempting to fight the soldiers that is out for their blood while some of them are running away to a particilar route, the ones in the back were the ones that is blocking them on getting past it.

In just a snap, he burns them and the citizens looked at him in awe. Wooyoung immediately went to their direction, hoping that they have the prophet with them.

“Sire!”

“Where’s the prophet?” he asks.

“He’s in the palace! He helped us escape along with the royal family! He said that he’ll distract them.”

The alchemist paled “What?”

“He said that he’ll distract the soldiers as a decoy. But he promised that he’ll catch up! We didn’t want to leave him but he insisted.”

It was enough for him to dash through the palace, killing every single outsider that he sees mercilessly. He can hear some of them beg for their lives but he was too immersed on murdering them because all of them are in the palace and it means that they attempted to hurt his beloved one so ending their lives is the only redemption that they can offer to him.

Meanwhile, in the chapel of the palace. The prophet was holding a sword with both of his hands as he looked intently towards the commander of the knights that attacked them which laughed at how he held it.

“Look at you! Not even knowledgeable on holding a sword yet you still point that towards me?” the commander mocks.

“I don’t want to fight but if you will insist one then it’s better to die in a fight rather than letting you end my life,” the prophet stated, “It seems that you’re out for my blood too.”

“You need to die, prophet.”

“I won’t go down without a fight,” the prophet replied, gripping the sword tighter.

“You don’t stand a chance with me!”  
  
  


The commander lunges forward and the prophet could only defend himself by dodging the slashes and retaliating   
it, the clanking of the swords can be heard as the commander laughed before kicking him and he fell to the ground. He immediately stood up before the commander was able to stab him and the fight continues, he knew that he was at a disadvantage. He wasn’t trained to protect himself, he have been living a life that was filled with security because he was the prophet.

He thought that this time, he’ll be the one to protect them. They’ve done enough.

“You’re so bad at this! Are you even sure that you’ll be able to defeat me?” the commander asks.

“No.” the prophet hissed when the commander’s sword managed to make a cut on his shoulder, “But I’ll do my best to take most of your time so they can escape.”

“What?! Your people here? Even the king left you yet you’re still thinking about their safety? Even though they left you here to die, that’s stupidity!”

“It isn’t! I’m this country’s prophet! It’s my responsibility to ensure the kingdom’s safety and the royal family’s safety means that they can continue rebuilding our kingdom.” the prophet remarked, blocking the commander’s sword with his own “I'm nothing but a mere prophet. Someone that can be replaced by a clairvoyant. Their safety is my priority and that’s what I’m doing right now, sacrificing myself for their lives.”

“How amusing. I’ve never met someone like you,” the commander mused before letting out an amused laugh, “Someone as stupid as you! They literally betrayed you! Left you without hesitating! You should feel betrayed! Feel anger! Feel the agony!”

“If it’s for the kingdom’s safety, everything is worth it.” the prophet said casually, a gentle smile seen on his lips.

“Then die! Die for your stupid kingdom!”

The prophet is aware that he wouldn’t last long in a fight like this and before he even knows it, he felt a sharp pang when the commander’s sword stabbed him in the chest as his crimson red blood stained the white robe that he wore. The commander pulls his sword out and laughed at the prophet’s expression that he didn’t even realized that he was able to move his hand and his swords comes in contact with the commander’s throat, slitting it open.

“H-How?” the commander croaks out, falling to the ground with a thud.

The prophet smiled sadly, “You were too distracted by my agony that I took it as a chance to defeat you. I’m sorry for ending it up like this.”

“No.. I can’t be defeated by the likes of you.. No..” The commander tried talking more but he just kept on choking on his own blood until he doesn’t move.

The prophet looked at his hand as he saw crimson red blood dripping in it and he realized that it’s coming from his own mouth, he can’t prevent the overwhelming panic that’s taking over but he was distracted when he heard a voice. He looked at its direction and saw the alchemist looking at him with such fear in its eyes and he can’t help but smile apologetically at him. He wanted to assure him that he’ll be alright when his own body betrayed him, groaning in pain as he hit the ground.

“No!” the younger male ran towards his direction and kneeled beside him, “No way. Y-You said that you’ll catch up but why?”

“They wanted me so I decided to stop them..” he mutters, trying to calm the younger male by holding his hand, “They wanted to kill everyone along with me so I decided to let you all escape. They wanted me along with some collateral damages and I wouldn’t let them..”

“You said that you’ll catch up. I knew it!” the younger male squeezed his hand tight.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t weep such sad tears for me,” he said, trying to comfort the younger one from the pain, “Your tears.. I am not worthy of it. You don’t deserve to be sad just because of me.”

“Don’t even dare to say such things! I have been with you for years! I am willing to be in whatever part of this mad world with you!” the younger one exclaimed which surprised the dying male beneath him, “Heck! I would do everything just to be with you! That’s our pact, right?”

“If you fail then let's do that together and if you succeed then let’s still do that together.” the dying male muttered as he lets out a laugh, making him wince in pain “That hurts. Y-You still treasure that one?”

“Of course, I do!” the younger male stated, smiling sincerely at him **“This is my own** **will.”**

“But you knew what’s about to happen to me, you should’ve just left me. What if those evil people comes back for my corpse?” he asked, trying to scare the younger one so the alchemist would flee to safety.

“Then I’ll die here. _Beside_ _you._ ” the younger male stated in a firm tone, “Dying is painful but the mere fact that you’re beside me makes it comforting. At the very least, I was able to stick to my promise.”

“Y-You’re so silly..” he can’t prevent the smile on his face as he kept on staring at his companion, “Fate have already decided what’s about to happen to me and I accepted it. You, on the other hand, should've fled with the others and live the life that I wouldn’t be able to have. You wanted to be a well-known alchemist, right? Then achieve it. Reach the stars for me.”

“Achieving it without you on my side is worthless,” he stated in a firm tone again, gripping on his hand tighter and not even letting go of it “It’s like walking on a throne without any lights in it.”

“You’re so silly.” he stated to the younger one, shaking his head slightly in amusement.

He started to feel Death's grip on him as he kept on catching his breath, sight getting blurry every seconds that passed and the urge to close his eyes. But he couldn’t. Not now when his companion is in a despairful state, he wanted to apologize for making the alchemist feel like that. He doesn’t even deserve to be weep for someone that is meant to die in a miserable state like him. And it became more miserable to die in front of the person that cherished him the most, he wanted to continue his life with this person.

He wanted to continue his daily routines while this rascal would barge in and ask him to accompany the alchemist on his silly antics. The prophet wanted to witness how this rascal would achieve his dreams and that smile that he would let out once that the alchemist has his grip towards his success. He wanted to witness how this rascal would fall in love with someone and build a family in which he’ll take care of this rascal’s children. The prophet wanted to see him grow. He wanted to continue living with him just like what they promised.

**He wanted to live.**

But fate is against that. And he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, he’ll die in this day-beside the person that he cherishes.

With his remaining strength, he muttered the rascal's name and tried to touch the younger male’s cheek using his free hand but he felt bad when he stained the pretty face of this rascal with his own blood, “Sorry.”

And with the memory of a person that accepted and loved his existence, he accepted Death’s grip on him. Slowly vanishing to the world of the living as the cries of someone became faint in his ears.

He couldn’t continue living but he’ll do everything to bring his beloved one back even if it costs him his sanity and his own life. _He’ll do everything to make his promise come true and on the next time that they’ll meet, he won’t let his beloved one leave on his own._

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

  
“Wooyoung..”

Hongjoong didn’t even hesitated to look for a valuable weapon and found a chainsaw lying beside the door, he held it and started the engine before running towards the blackened ones as he screamed in fury.

“Hongjoong-hyung!” Yunho cried before running after him to help him out.

“Wooyoung’s unconcious! We have to help him!” Hongjoong said, feeling the adrenaline and slashing the blackened ones into half.

“Damn it!” Yunho kept on hitting the blackened ones on their throats, decapitating them using the shovel.  
  


The blackened ones growled at them and Yunho needs to make them feel intimidated so he took a lighter and showed them fire but they didn’t even budge at all. He threw the lighter towards the pile of wood which caused a fire yet they still didn’t looked scared at it. Their focus was on Hongjoong and Yunho, this made Yunho think about something. And as much as he wanted to discuss about it with Hongjoong, they need to get rid of the critters first.

Hongjoong was too immersed on saving Wooyoung that the moment they got rid of the blackened ones, he immediately carried the unconcious body of their friend out of the store house while Yunho brought both of their weapons before getting some useful ones such as a bunch of daggers with him.

“He's breathing. Thank goodness,” Hongjoong said as he lets out a relived sigh.

“Hyung, let's take him somewhere safe.” Yunho insisted yet they looked at Wooyoung when they saw his hand moved.

“Wooyoungie!”

Wooyoung opened his eyes as he looked around “Where am I?”

“You’re in the Kang manor. We found you unconscious on their store house,” Yunho replies.

“I.. don’t know,” Wooyoung muttered as he sat up, crutching his head “I can’t recall.”

“Did someone took you there or something?” Yunho asks.

Wooyoung shook his head, “I can’t recall.”

“Oh no.” Hongjoong can’t help but get worried, “Dear, where’s Yeosang and San?”

“San.. Yeosang..” In all of the sudden, Wooyoung jolted as his eyes widened in fear “I was with Yeosang and San let us run away from the lunatic. Where are they?!”

“You mean, the three of you got separated?! Even when I told all of you to stick together?!” Hongjoong exclaims.

“San insisted the idea so I played along with it,” Wooyoung stated, looking down at the ground.

“That's it. We have to find San and Yeosang!” Hongjoong stood and offered his hand to Wooyoung, “Can you stand?”

Wooyoung nods as he accepted Hongjoong’s hand, “Yes. Thank you, hyung.”

“We shouldn’t waste any of our time here,” Yunho said as he looked around, “We have to run away from this place for now.”

“Why?” Wooyoung asks.

“There are blackened ones heading our way,” Yunho stated casually before looking at Hongjoong, “They’re after us.”

“Ah, shit. Here we go again.” Hongjoong took a deep breath before he started dashing away from the place along with the two.  
  
  


Yunho took one of the lighters that he got from the storehouse and throw a bottle with gasoline in it before throwing the lighter along with it, causing a huge amount of flames to scatter around the grassy and the blackened ones stopped in fear.  
  


 _‘I fucking knew_ _it.’_ Yunho thoughts.

They kept on running until they’ve arrived near the huge yard of the Kang manor. Yunho wanted to curse the entire clan for having this huge land to themselves. Now, they have to run a lot just to get away from the blackened ones. But Yunho knew better, he knew why they were about to get near the yard that they should’ve been away from.

The nature is telling him to stop so he immediately held Hongjoong’s hand which made the redhead stop on his tracks. He let Hongjoong hold his chainsaw while Yunho was gripping on the shovel on his hand tightly, looking towards the male that was still running in front of them. Hongjoong was literally confused on the mint-haired male’s action but he lets out a scream when Yunho lunges forwards and attempted to hit Wooyoung with the shovel.

The shovel flew away as a shadowy hand from the ground appeared while Wooyoung halted on his action, not looking behind him at all. Yunho lets out a chuckle as he glared towards Wooyoung, all that he can see is red and his only goal is to kill the person in front of them.

“Yunho!” He felt a hand grasped his own and the moment that he looked at Hongjoong, all of the fury disappeared.

“Hyung, he’s against us.”

Hongjoong kept his composure before looking at the boy in front of them, “Wooyoung, is that true?”

 _“I’m already doing a great job,”_ Wooyoung stated before facing them with an irritated expression, “I should’ve gotten rid of you first.”

“Wooyoung! Why?!” Hongjoong cried, eyes widening at the revelation.

“Stop calling Wooyoung, Hongjoong-hyung.” Yunho's voice was an octave lower than the usual and the way that he held Hongjoong’s hand back shows that he needs their leader to calm him down, _“That’s not Wooyoung at_ _all.”_

“Oh. You’ve noticed that too? Amusing!” Wooyoung laughed too much that he was holding his stomach and as his laughter died, a deranged smile appeared on his lips.

“Who are you?” Yunho asks.

“Who am I?” ‘Wooyoung’ asked back, pointing at himself, “Unfortunately, _there's an another one_ in this vessel so who do you want to introduce? Me or the other one?”

“What are you doing? And why is Wooyoung like this?” Hongjoong asks.

“I’m doing the right thing! Saving him from all these bullshit!” Wooyoung replied, looking at them as if they’re nothing but a bunch of pests while keeping the deranged smile on his face “All of you are nothing but collateral damages. I’m going to get rid of everyone so I can get him out of here. _He_ _doesn_ _’t deserve to_ _die._ ”

“Yeosang doesn't want anyone to die because of him!”

“Who cares about what he wants?! It’s his safety that’s my priority! I don’t care how many of his friends should be sacrificed just for his safety!” ‘Wooyoung’ retaliated.

“Hongjoong, stop it. This is getting nowhere. You..” Yunho wanted to crush Wooyoung right now if it wasn’t for Hongjoong calming him down “Who are you? Wooyoung would never act like this. Why are you in Wooyoung’s body?”

“I am a mere nobody in this universe,” ‘Wooyoung’ stated before he suddenly gasped and looked at them with disdain “As much as I want to keep on talking to both of you, the other one wants a word with both of you. _So I’ll be talking to Wooyoung for a while._ ”  
  
  
  
  


Hongjoong and Yunho looked at each other as Wooyoung’s eyes turned into bright yellow, it reminds them of Jongho’s orbs and he felt Hongjoong tightened his grip on him in which Yunho retaliates. After a minute of silence, Wooyoung opened his mouth and they were surprised to hear such a deep voice coming from him.  
  


“Hello, representatives of the seven sins. I’m terribly sorry for the chaos that these crackheads have caused,” Wooyoung said, smiling apologetically at them.

“Hyung, he used _crackhead_? Who are these fuckers? Possessing an another crackhead?” Yunho whined but Hongjoong shuts him up with a glare.

“I know that my pseudonym has been tainted by a bunch of tattletales,” Wooyoung said as he curtly bowed in front of them, “But as tainted as it can be, I guess that I don’t have a choice but to use him. Knowing my real name can make me submit to any creatures. Call me _Monsieur_ for the meantime.”

“Monsieur?!” Hongjoong gasped and literally held Yunho on his ground as the younger male was so ready to end him, “Yunho, calm down!”

“How can I calm down if the one that ruined our lives is in front of us?!”

“I’m terribly sorry for this but I just want to tell both of you that even I am a victim of this,” Monsieur stated as he shows an expression filled with guilt.

“You? A victim? _Fucking bullshit._ ” Yunho can feel his blood rushing throughout his entire body as the only thing on his mind is killing the man in front of them despite Monsieur using Wooyoung’s body as its host.

“I can understand the hatred but I’m here to tell you that this curse will end if we’ll be able to get rid of the village chief,” Monsieur stated, looking towards the yard “Unfortunately, the other being that Wooyoung accepted is against that. That man would burn the entire world just to get Yeosang out of this.”

“Isn’t getting rid of you the better idea?” Hongjoong asks, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Getting rid of me is also a good idea but the people of Arceana wouldn’t go down without a fight. The moment that they’ll know you've exorcised me, they’ll kill everyone including Yeosang without any hesitation. Souls like them are hard to banish,” Monsieur replies, “I can understand the doubt, knowing that we've never talked before. But I just want to inform you that I’m an acquaintance of your youngest friend, Jongho.”

“What?!”

“Of course, he was supposed to tell all of you but he was wary about it.” Monsieur lets out a sigh before looking around, “We need to talk for a long time as I’ll explain my side to both of you. We should leave before a blackened one sees you..”

“You’re not taking us anywhere,” Yunho said, gritting his teeth.

“How can we even trust you?”

“First of all, if I wanted to put you in trouble. I could've called a blackened one to bring you back to the prison,” Monsieur remarks, making Yunho look away as his lips curled upwards “And I will answer every single question that you will throw at me. I know it sounds weird for a demon but _I need both of you to trust for this_.”

“No wa—”

“Alright.” Yunho looked at Hongjoong in disbelief as the redhead shook his head, “One wrong move and we’re killing you.”

“You have my word,” Monsieur said before walking toward the manor once again, “Let’s talk somewhere else. I can sense _someone_ lurking around here.”


	33. • t h i r t y  t w o •

The way Hongjoong and Yunho kept on holding hands as they followed Monsieur towards the basement of the manor as the assassin kept on looking around, ready to beat the shit out of a blackened one or creature that will jump out and hurt them. Hongjoong made sure that Yunho is safe with stealing glances towards Wooyoung— under the influence of someone inside him and also, Monsieur.

They stopped in front of a room as Monsieur chanted something in a foreign language before a door suddenly appeared in front of their eyes, Monsieur opened the door and gestured at them to enter it but they didn’t even budge.

“You’re entering first,” Yunho said in spite, glaring at him.

“If that’ll make you trust me,” Monsieur replies as he entered the room, “Come in.”

“Let’s go, Yunho.” Hongjoong walked first as he was leading the taller male and he complied like a puppy following his owner.

“Both of you can take a seat, this discussion will take us a while.” Monsieur pointed at the chairs in front of a table in which he sat on the swivel chair behind it, “I have to explain a lot to both of you.”

“Yunho.” The mint-haired male looked at the redhead and nodded without even hesitating.

The moment that both of them sat on the chairs, still hand-in-hand fascinates Monsieur. He have witnessed a lot of friendships yet this one is one of the most devastatingly beautiful friendship that he have seen. Maybe it’s because both of them have already lost their precious ones that they’re afraid of letting go of each other with the thought of losing one another this time. _Humans are so fascinating_ , Monsieur thoughts as his lips curled upwards into a smile.

“I’d let you ask me, boys.” Monsieur announced as he rests his head on both of his hands, looking at the redhead and the mint-haired male.

“Why do you want Yeosang?” Yunho asks, boring holes on his face with a piercing gaze.

“He’s the _unfortunate_ soul that is chosen to be my vessel in his first life but the curse says otherwise.” Monsieur responded as he lets out a sigh, _“I need his soul to free me from this curse as well, it’s the only way to cease_ _it.”_

“The only way?!” Yunho exclaimed, brows furrowing as he huffed, “I thought we should just get rid of the village chief.”

“That is one of the _temporary_ solution, _fae_.”  Monsieur stated then clasped his hands, “You can get rid of him _for now_ but the curse will come back after nine years. Not a single cursed one has passed their eighteenth year of existence because they kept on dying as the _Adam_ failed to save them for the nth time.”

“The Adam is Seonghwa, right?” Hongjoong clarifies as Monsieur nodded, “So the only way to stop this curse is to offer Yeosang’s soul to you?”

“I need something from the so-called ‘chosen one’ that is also from the timeline when the curse happened. His vessel is gone and the soul is the only thing that hasn’t changed so that’s a _yes.”_ Monsieur gave them an apologetic look and Yunho wanted to barf because of that “I need to gain his soul in exchange of my freedom. My freedom is what those _mongrels_ wanted and if I get freed, I could disperse them in the underworld.”

“But there’s a necromancer with us! Wooyoung is a necromancer! And Mingi is from the underworld but he recently died.” Hongjoong stated as he looked down, feeling the guilt of not being able to save their friend.

“The _undead_ are way different than these ones, undead are like mindless puppets that is brought to the mortal realm just to _kill_. But these ones, the creatures that you call a _blackened one_ , is a restless soul. It won’t stop until it gets what it wants and they wanted me to be free because they _thought_ that I could give them the _Eden_.” Monsieur grunted as he rolled his eyes, “They’ve been nothing but a bunch of clowns. _Eden_ _doesn_ _’t_ _exist_.”

“What?” Both of them were flabbergasted on the revelation as their jaw dropped, eyes widening in surprise.

“Look! It wasn’t even my fault! They’re the ones that assumed that I could provide them something like that! They thought that I was a good when they found the artifact where I was prisoned at!” Hongjoong would be lying if he'll say that the Monsieur's reaction isn’t amusing at all, he looks so offended “I can provide blessings but with a consequence and I just stole it from the other villages. I’m not a motherfucking genie! The blessing that I gave their village were the blessings that is supposed to be given to the other villages by the Gods!”

“He just stated ‘motherfucking’ as if he wasn’t alive from centuries ago,” Yunho said as he snickered, “If he’ll give us a long ass speech, no one would be able to stop me from saying ‘okay, boomer’.”

“Shut it, Yun. I’m trying to realize that everything that is happening is because of the blackened ones’ expectation and the reality is just too anticlimactic.” Hongjoong snaps, making the younger male shut his lips tightly.

“The blessings that they gave me was just to enhance my power along with getting worshippers. I just said something that I’m about to reach the peak of the power that was taken from me and the last step is to find a vessel. And these dumbasses thought that if I’ll be able to get out of that artifact, I’ll be giving them something like _utopia_.” Monsieur added, gritting his teeth in annoyance “I can’t give them that! But I didn’t even had a chance to tell them because they kept on cutting me off! I told them that Yeosang in that timeline is the best vessel that I could get because of his purity. And that’s what happened. I guess _Adam_ , I mean, Seonghwa have told you the rest.”

“Oh my fucking gosh.” Hongjoong was so dumbfounded on the revelation.

“They didn’t gave me enough time to explain myself, they immediately thought that I was a God or something then started offering human sacrifices in which I could say _no_ because I really need to regain my powers!” Monsieur continues, clenching his teeth as his eyes seems to be in fury “I provided them their wishes and during the supposed-to-be sacrificing of the chosen one, the dumb village chief just dragged me in a _fucking_ curse which makes me unable to get out of the artifact for centuries! That is until this other soul in Wooyoung came to make a bargain and offered the vessel as a temporary host as we seek for the chosen one.”

“That soul. Do you have an idea who this soul is?” Hongjoong asks.

Monsieur shook his head, “The only thing that I know is that it wasn’t from this universe. It doesn’t match any of the lifelines from the creatures of this universe as if it really travelled for a long, _long_ time just to get here.”

“I have a question,” Yunho stated and Monsieur looked at him, _“Why are you helping us?_ _Aren_ _’t you supposed to be desperate on getting the soul?”_

“Now that’s a question I’m anticipating!” Monsieur clasped his head as he beamed which is really not what the duo thought of him, “The truth is that I already gave up on getting his soul in this timeline. It’s _impossible_ this time so I’m just here for the entertainment.”

“Why did you say so?”

“As you can see, _fae_. This timeline is just too fucked up as the chosen one is targeted by three powerful beings. First is the part-fox spirit and part-demon with a human blood, he is already way powerful for me but the thing is, as long as he doesn’t know _what_ I am. I wouldn’t be exorcised and what all of you have thought of me is really _wrong_. Ever since I’ve been banished to the mortal realm, all that I experienced is being wronged and getting disappointed! I can’t believe _God_ made creatures like you! Even the dogs are smarter than most of your kind!”

“Damn, Hongjoong-hyung. He's ranting in between the explanation and I’m getting dizzy with all of this,” Yunho sighs as Hongjoong chuckled.

“Second is that prince. The _Adam_ of this timeline, he may look princey and calm but he has a lot of tactics hidden on his sleeves and I wouldn’t be surprised if he uses a forbidden spell or two just to keep Yeosang safe. He's the most sane out of the three threats,” Monsieur stated before taking a deep breath, “Last but not the least is this host of mine. I’ve been seeing his past memories and I _really_ don’t get it but he seems to be quite desperate to see Yeosang again that he have been doing lots of summoning and forbidden spells of his kind. He even tried learning mage spells but it didn’t brought him any luck until he started to clench his teeth and burn his own brain by learning alchemy. Maybe that brought the other _soul_ from I-don’t-know-where to him.”

“He really did that?” Hongjoong asked, “He was busy on school and on his part-time job too.”

“He barely even slept. He literally borrowed lots of books in the library to learn it as he tries his best to keep himself sane. The truth is, this host of mine is the one that I’m worried the most. He’s ruining himself and didn’t even hesitated to do such dangerous stuff just to see Yeosang again. All I can get from Wooyoung’s memory is that after attempting to summon a demon but in an _alchemist_ way, a dark mist appeared and he passed out.” Monsieur seems to be hesitating to continue it but he did it nonetheless “He had a conversation with someone that looks like him but wore a weird kind of clothing. Something that a general from the past would wear, I suppose. They made a pact of letting him stay in Wooyoung’s vessel as he’ll help him to get Yeosang back again. And Wooyoung agreed with just the mention of _Yeosang_ , he fused his own soul with that one. Whenever he’s the one in control of Wooyoung’s vessel, Wooyoung would be in the abyss inside him and stay there as he watches everything or prefers to sleep and let the other one do whatever he wants.”

“What the heck, Wooyoungie?” Yunho can't help but feel a pang of pain from the revelation, thinking about their friend that has been nothing but sweet and smiling all the time to be facing such a blizzard inside him.

“I can’t recall anything when the other one is the one in control of this body though. But I can sense that he’s up to no good,” Monsieur stated, “And Wooyoung needs to get rid of it or else, he’ll die.”

“He’ll _what_?!” Hongjoong stood up, feeling rage coursing throughout his body as he heard the word ‘die’

“As you can see, fusing souls is forbidden. If you have that underworld-er dude or Seonghwa the sorcerer, they can explain it to you clearly. You can’t fuse your soul and let it control you most of the time because you'll get your memories and emotions mixed up, causing an existential crisis. And the more that you let them control you, the more that it consumes the remaining portion of your soul until it disappears and the fused soul is the owner of the vessel now.” Monsieur said as he looked at the duo with pity plastered in his expression “The fused soul is actually _powerful_. He was too powerful to block any magical powers in the entire manor which caused a disadvantage to every single one of you. It takes too much of your life force to cause such a thing and that soul didn’t even budge at all. And I’m kind of worried for Wooyoung because his soul is starting to get consumed by this other one because he’s letting him to whatever he wants.”

“How are we supposed to help him?” Yunho asked, staring at the floor as he feel so worthless for not noticing Wooyoung’s suffering.

“To be honest, we can’t do anything about this. It’s about Wooyoung and the soul he fused with, he’s still the one in control of this vessel but he kept on letting his other side do whatever he wants. So if he fights it off, he’ll be able to consume the soul instead.” Monsieur responded yet his expression seems to be quite grim, “However, the memories and the power of that deranged soul of the alchemist would stay within Wooyoung and he has to bear the painful memories.”

“Wooyoungie, what the hell have you done?” Hongjoong grunted, planting his face on both of his hands.

“I’d like to ask if you have any questions aside from that.”   
  
  


Both of them looked at Monsieur, they didn’t even know if he should trust what this _creature_ even said. They looked at each other and both of them seems to be having a conflict because Yunho doesn’t want to believe a single shit yet Hongjoong seems convinced. The mint-haired male can’t help but worry about their gullible leader, their trusting and precious leader.

“Monsieur, what would you gain if you’ll be getting Yeosang’s soul?” Hongjoong asked, looking straight at him as he analyzes his expression.

“ _Freedom_. Nothing more, nothing less. The moment that his soul was sent to hell is the moment that the invisible chains that kept my existence in that damned artifact will disperse and that’s it.”

“How can we trust you about this? We don’t even know if you’re lying or not,” Hongjoong added.

Monsieur can’t help but sigh in defeat, knowing that they won’t believe him unless he reveals something that can be used against him ** _“_** ** _Leedo_** ** _.”_**

“What?” Yunho frowns, curious about Monsieur’s response.

“It’s the name that _they’ve_ given me. If you don’t trust me that much, you can summon me by saying that _given name_ and I’ll do my best to help you.” Monsieur stated, “But please refrain on saying it in front of the blackened ones or else, I might get lots of curses attached to me and that’s the last thing that I would want to have.”

“Leedo. I’ll keep that in mind.” One side of Hongjoong’s lips curled upwards as if he’s smirking before crossing his arms.

“I know that I don’t have enough proof but I can sense that your demon friend probably has a clue about it. I can sense him in Wooyoung’s home now,” Monsieur’s eyes kept on glowing yellow as he sighed.

“You can use your powers?!”

“Of course, young _valkyrie_. This vessel is the only one that can use its powers and despite my powers being limited because of my imprisonment, my kind’s trait, more like former one, is to detect demons.” Monsieur explains as his eyes glowed brighter “And a few magical shits, I suppose. That’s why I gave you my _given name_ because in case that Wooyoung is still afraid of confronting that soul, you can call me to take control of this vessel and help you out.”

“Why?”

“Because I wanted to. And seeing a male valkyrie reminds me of someone important to me,” Monsieur said, a smile plastered on his lips as he seems to be thinking about something “One of the important person in my life is also a male valkyrie and ever since I was imprisoned, I haven’t heard a thing about _him_.”

“An another male valkyrie?! But I haven’t met one!” Hongjoong gasps.

Monsieur smiled sadly this time “It’s either that they’re hiding or worst case scenario, _dead_. Besides, it’s been a long time so I don’t know if he’s dead or not. As much as I wanted to be free, I’m quite afraid to live with freedom yet being aware of my cherished ones being dead already so I guess that staying in that cramped and dark pot is way better.”  
  
  


Hongjoong knew that sad smile and that kind of look and he felt it too. _Longing and fear._ He can’t help but feel bad especially when Monsieur is using Wooyoung’s vessel and it looks like it’s Wooyoung that is expressing such a heart-wrenching expression.  
  


“Is that all the informations that you can provide us?” Hongjoong asked, “I think we should leave as soon as possible.”

“There’s two more.” Both of them looked at Monsieur which is having such a serious expression “You probably have a hunch about this but I’d like to confirm the _traitor_ topic that all of you have been arguing about a few days ago.”

“So there really is one..” Yunho can't help but look away as Hongjoong's pained expression was seen.

“I can assure you that it isn’t Wooyoung.” Monsieur clarified before standing up from his seat to walk towards them, “As much as he was desperate to do everything for Yeosang, he wouldn’t have the heart to kill any of you. Also, I don’t know if the demon representative have told you about this yet but all of you can’t be killed by other creatures aside from your clan leaders and yourselves.”

“Wait. What?” Yunho gasped. He didn't know a thing or two about it and he wanted to rip San into shreds for not telling them about it.

“Aside from your clan leaders, the only one that can kill you is one of you. One of the seven sins’ representatives.” Monsieur explained before turning his back against them, “It clearly means that someone is killing one of you and I don’t know who it is. It can be someone that is out there or possibly, _one of you_? But Wooyoung is definitely _not_ the traitor, he might’ve caused such a huge mess but killing you all is a no-no.”

“Whoever he is, he’s going to regret betraying us.”

“Well. If that’s the case then I guess the _‘seven makes one team’_ chant makes sense now,” Monsieur chuckles, “But you’re quite lucky because the fused soul’s owner doesn’t seem to trust the traitor that much and if he’s in the manor, he can’t use his own powers too. I’ve heard that four of you are great at brawling so if someone is _lucky_ enough that the traitor isn’t good at using his own fists then you're at an advantage.”

“I hope so. Because I’ll be breaking that dumbass’ bones one by one for doing such a thing!” Yunho exclaims, huffing as he stood, “What's the second one that you’re supposed to say?”

“That Yeosang is still alive. He was captivated by the alchemist’s soul yet Yeosang managed to escape and he’s probably wandering around. You need to leave to make sure that you’ll find him before a blackened one does,” Monsieur stated before grinning at them, “They’ll offer Yeosang to me once they’ve got him but getting him means that the _Adam’s execution_ will begin so you have to get them away from him. Remember to _say my name_ if something happens, alright?”

“Alright.”

Monsieur smiled at Hongjoong, “Alright then. You can leave the room and head straight so it can lead you outside once again. Be safe, both of you.”

“Monsieur. Thank you.” Even Yunho was surprised when Hongjoong said thanks to the man in front of them “You know what is one of valkyrie's main trait aside from _leading_? It’s sensing if someone is lying and all the words that I’ve heard were anything but that.”

“As expected from your kind. Leave now.”  
  
  
  


Yunho and Hongjoong looked at each other before exiting the room as they still kept on holding their hands, not even letting go of it. Monsieur can’t help but look at the two males and with Wooyoung’s main trait, he saw how both of the male’s coated with black mist yet one of them has a darker one. He knew what it meant and just sighed, clasping his hands before looking upwards with a melancholic smile.  
  


“He reminds me of you, _Youngjo_.” Monsieur muttered, “I miss you. I hope that you’re still waiting for me.”  
  
  


**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_ **   
  
  


 

San wouldn’t believe such a sight in the household that screams nothing but _safe and cozy_. The dried blood on the walls and floor along with the summoning circle on the side as a bunch of shattered glass was scattered all over the floor.

Most of all is the reflection that he used to he seeing himself yet what he saw is something that made him gasp in surprise. He saw Yeosang but he knew that it wasn’t _him_ , San and Yeosang were united yet he felt no connection towards this man. He also wore the same clothes that Monsieur does and he can’t help but stay alert, eyes glowing in a mixture of purple and red as his demon and fox spirit self is getting activated because of his actions. He went in front of the mirror, ignoring the tiny shards that he steps into breaking into tinier bits.

“Fear not, young demon. I’ve told you that I’m anticipating your arrival,” the male in the mirror stated.

_“You’re not_ _Yeosang.”_ San bared his fangs toward him “Who are you?”

“My name doesn’t matter in this universe, demon child. I’m nothing but a mere prophet,” the prophet clad in black stated, “As you can see, the child that caused the mess in this room _fused_ his soul with my beloved one.”

“Fused?!”

“Indeed. So there are two people living in that vessel of his, it seems that the necromancer is this universe’s version of my beloved. As you can see, he’s a great alchemist.” The prophet stated before putting his mask under his chin and a small smile was seen on his lips.

“Now that makes _fucking_ sense.” San croaked out as he realized how the Harry Potter-addicted Jung Wooyoung knows a thing about alchemy.

“But you have to save him, demon child. A soul that would let the fused one takes control won’t last longer,” the prophet reminds him, “My beloved one doesn’t belong here, he’ll be messing the balance of the universes.”

“I don’t care about him. I only care about Yeosang!”

“That’s a lie. If he wasn’t important, you could’ve gotten rid of him already. He’s still your friend, demon child.”

San huffed, “I’m here for explanations. I hope that you are capable of that, mister prophet or whoever you are. Just because you look like my _Yeosang_ doesn’t mean that I love you!”

“Silly demon,” the prophet chuckles “I’m here to send a message for my beloved.”

“Why would I even do that?”

“Because I’m the reason why he came here.”

_This is nothing but a waste of time_. San thoughts as he was contemplating to get out of the house so he can finally head wherever Wooyoung is to rip his head apart from his body and get Yeosang. He knew that there’s something wrong with Wooyoung but for him to cause such a huge mess with involving someone that isn’t from their universe is way too much.

San sighed as he took a chair and sat on it, “Tell me why.”

“I thought that you were about to leave.” the prophet smiles again and San would be lying if he’ll say that the smile isn't a beautiful one. This person might look like Yeosang but he still prefers _his_ Yeosang rather than this reflection.

“I will if you wouldn’t explain it already!” San barks.

“Hold your canine self, demon child. I will explain it to you,” the prophet chuckled before sighing, “He came here just to fulfill a promise that should be forgotten and buried into the ground.”

“And what is that promise?”

_“If you fail then let's do that together and if you succeed then let’s still do that_ _together.”_ the prophet lets out a sad smile, “He’s too desperate to see _me_ again and got himself in an another universe and gave his soul to the necromancer child.”

“Then that means he’s dead in your universe? That man isn’t from here, right?”

“Precisely.” the prophet confirms, nodding in agreement “We’re from a different universe and in that one, _I died_. I died in his arms.”

“Oh.” San doesn’t know what to say. He kind of felt bad because the way that this prophet smile seems to be genuine, as if he accepted his death.

“He didn’t accepted my death that well and tried to revive me. Alchemy wouldn’t be able to do that, it’ll create _hideous_ creatures instead. He have done a lot until he’s starting to lose his  sanity and studied the forbidden arts which led him to this universe when the necromancer seems to summon him using both alchemy and dark arts,” the prophet explained, “I really don’t know what his plan is but it involves _your_ Yeosang and since that Yeosang is this universe’s version of me, it will definitely end up on him claiming the boy.”

_**“I won’t let that happen!”**_ San growled as his possessiveness got the best of him.

“I knew that would happen.” the prophet sighs before crossing his arms, “You need to stop him before he gets his hands to _your_ Yeosang.”

“How? I’ll do it.” San said with determination as tone of his voice was firm “Should I kill him?”

“Killing him would also kill your friend so I won’t suggest that. But there are times that my beloved one wouldn’t be able to control the vessel and your friend will be the one that is conscious so maybe you can motivate him on fighting my beloved one’s soul so he can consume it before he's the one that will be consumed.”

“But that means that you’re letting someone kill your beloved one.”

“He already chose his fate when he fused his soul to the necromancer. It can’t be helped and he’s just here to see my other version and let’s just hope that he’s sane enough not to disturb the balance of both of our universe,” the prophet stated before massaging his temples, “I can’t believe that he’ll do such ruthless stuff that would make me worried even though I’m already dead.”

“I’ll do it.” San stated, not even hesitating as he looked straight at the reflection in front of him.  
  


The prophet smiled at him. San can’t understand why someone who died can smile as genuine as that, death is something that someone should be crying about. Why are people even satisfied on being happy when they died? San doesn’t understand at all. Even he is scared of death. Death is nothing but a sad thing, it takes away life. San wanted to ask why the prophet is smiling as if he was contented on his current state.  
  


“I’d like you to give my beloved one a message too.” the prophet stated before taking a deep breath, “Tell him to stop interfering because this is something that I doesn’t want to happen. I told him to live his life and continue his dreams, not to ruin it like this. Tell him to cease his actions and accept my death, tell him that we’ll still be meeting on our next lives so he better stop and rest. He has done a lot already, he needs to rest. Tell him that I’ll be meeting him soon and will embrace him for suffering too much.”

“Noted.” San immediately stood from the chair and tilted his head a bit, “Is that all?”

“Yes. And if he still resists then you have to convince your friend on getting him out of his system,” the prophet stated.

“Understood.” San stated and nods in acknowledgement, “Is that all?”

“I believe that it’s all I ca—” the prophet was cut off when he suddenly gasped and a sad expression was seen onbhis face, _“Oh. T_ _he_ _valkyrie_ _has_ _fallen_.”

“W-What?”

“Someone lost its life somewhere. It’s a valkyrie.”

“Hongjoong-hyung, you dummy.” San bit his lips in annoyance, clenching his fists “You’re our leader. What have you done to let that pride of yours lead you to death?”

“I think that you have to go now, demon child. Save your comrades from this curse.” the prophet smiled once again.

“I’ll be going now.” Before San was able to turn his back, he looked at the prophet for the last time “I’ll make sure to kick some sense on your beloved one’s brain.”

“Thank you.” the prophet lets out a grin as his eyes crinkled, “I’ll finally be able to rest now than I’m finally assured that my words can be heard by him. Please tell him that no matter what happens, I’ll still love him and embrace him for being tough throughout the years of loneliness.”

“You really _love_ him.” San said as a small smile was seen on his face, “I’ll take note of that.”

“Indeed. You look dazzling when you smile, demon child.” the prophet sighed, “I’ll be going now. Once again, thank you.”  
  
  
  


The huge mirror broke and all that San could see was a warped reflection of himself, his smile faltered as he immediately ran out of the Jung household towards the Kang manor as he silently hopes that Yeosang is alright.  
  
  
  


_Yeosang, please wait for me._   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and.. yes! Monsieur is Leedo! As in ONEUS’ Leedo.


	34. • t h i r t y  t h r e e •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the valkyrie fell, the truth behind the cloaked traitor does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> traitor’s identity will be revealed in the end! thank you for reading tfp! :>
> 
> also what do ya think about this fic having a sequel? : D comments and kudos are really appreciated and i’m thankful for that!~

Yeosang kept on walking until he found himself in the yard of their manor, a lot have changed ever since he left the manor but he can see someone tied up in a crucifix-like wood from afar. He can also see the blackened ones wandering around as he kept on walking silently, weaponless so he kept his footsteps as silent as he can.

 

He needs something to protect himself, he shouldn’t just run and save that person or else, everyone’s sacrifice will be gone to waste once that the blackened ones got their hands on him— _the unfortunate victim of this curse._

 

“I should head back..” he muttered before proceeding inside the dimmed hall.

 

He can hear some growling so he kept on walking on the corner of the room, shutting his mouth as he silence himself while walking carefully. He couldn’t see anything so he used his sense of touch and proceeds by touching the cement and avoiding the furniture in order to prevent making any kind of noise that would make the blackened ones find him.

 

He found the stairs and held to the edge as he kept on walking, he can still hear a bit of growling around so he continued on staying silent. He didn’t even know if he’ll be able to make it to a safer place safe or if he’ll be caught by those hideous creatures.

 

Yeosang wondered if his friends are looking for him right now. He also wondered who was the one tied up in the middle of their huge ass yard. He wondered if Wooyoung is safe along with the others, he wondered why can’t he use his own powers. He has a lot of thoughts running around his mind but he kept on being alert because his main priority is to be safe.

 

Fortunately, Yeosang arrived on the area of their mansion with the lights on. He kept on looking around at the corners and saw some blackened ones walking around so he waited for them to turn their backs so he can run on a different direction, he kept on doing it until he arrived on an area that is familiar to him.

 

“Storage room.” Yeosang mutters as he opened the door, cursing in his mind when it creaked and immediately went inside and locked it before any blackened one can find what the room that he entered, “Damn it.”

 

He can already hear the growling nearby as a bunch of doors were opened, making his heart beat faster in fear. He can’t help but let the fear crept throughout his system because this room doesn’t have any doors and despite hiding between the shelves, he can be seen easily. There’s no way that he would be able to escape from them knowing how many they are around the floor and he’s empty-handed, not even a knife or a gun with him. Aside from that, his entire body is filled with cuts and bruises from his escape on the glass-like cage.

 

He can’t help but be sorry for everyone that sacrificed their lives and put themselves into danger just to save him, tears already forming on his eyes. He just closed his eyes and sighed in defeat, waiting for the blackened ones to open the door and catch him so the curse would end.

 

“I’m so sorry, everyone.” he muttered in resignation.

 

**_“Don't_ ** **_be.”_ **

 

Before Yeosang was able to speak and open his eyes, he felt a pair of arms hugged him from behind and he can feel that he was dragged somewhere as he heard something was closed with a _thud_. The moment that Yeosang opened his eyes, he realized that he’s in a closet as someone behind him wraps his left arm around the brunette’s waist while the right hand of the person behind him was covering Yeosang's mouth to prevent any kind of noises.

 

The brunette wanted to speak but from the hole in the closet, he can see that the door was opened by a bunch of blackened ones as they started walking around the storage room. They could hear the growling along with their footsteps, some were getting louder as a sign that they’re near the area on where they're hiding 

 

Some even stopped in front of the closet and Yeosang felt like his heart stopped beating as he kept on sweating because of nervousness along with the cramped closet, the blackened one seems to be looking around and even heard some items falling to the ground with either a _crash_ or a _thud_. 

 

After a minute or two, the blackened ones decided to leave the room and closed it as they proceeded to an another one as Yeosang and the unknown male sighed in relief. He opened the closet and stretched his arms, hissing when he felt the bruises and cuts running against his sweater. Yeosang kept the scarf around his neck ever since the incident happened, he doesn’t like showing the scar on his neck and he doesn’t even like having a glimpse of it.

 

After fixing his scarf, he turned around and was about to thank the one that saved him when he gasped at the sight “Y-You.”

 

“You shouldn’t apologize for anyone. You did well on keeping yourself safe.” the male stated, smiling a bit.

 

“You idiot.” Yeosang muttered before running towards him and embraced the male, clutching onto the male’s clothes tightly as he sobbed, “I thought that something bad happened to you.”

 

“I wouldn’t let that happen, Sangie.” 

 

_“Jung Wooyoung, you idiot.”_

 

Wooyoung lets his bestfriend sobbed as he hugged him back, nuzzling on the older male’s scarf as he rubbed his back as a sign of comfort. The male kept on sobbing silently as he whispered how thankful he is that Wooyoung is safe and how worried he is. The black-haired male felt bad for making his friend made an outburst like this, he was so scared and worried.

 

_**Wooyoung doesn’t want to see Yeosang suffering like this**_. If Wooyoung only knew that bringing him back to their hometown would cause Yeosang to cry like this, he should've thought a lot more about his life decisions before fucking everything up.

 

“It's alright, Sangie. I’m here..” Wooyoung can only assure him that he’s alright, he doesn’t have the heart to push him away just like before. 

 

“Youngie, I was so scared.”

 

“I know, Sangie. I was scared too.” _Not just because of the situation but also because of the ones residing inside him._

 

“I was so worried. The moment that I woke up, I immediately looked for you. I thought something bad happened.”

 

“I’m okay, Sangie. I’m okay,” Wooyoung reassures him as he kept on rubbing his back in circles as his gentle voice is the only thing that Yeosang is focusing at right now.

 

“I won’t forgive myself if something bad happened to you, Youngie.”

 

“Even I would do the same,” Wooyoung replies, slight nodding in agreement.

 

He waited until Yeosang calmed down as Wooyoung wiped the tears on the corner of his eyes, smiling apologetically for making him wept such tears filled with fear and longing. He kept on holding both of Yeosang’s hands until he was able to breath properly and looked at him.

 

“Youngie, I'm scared..”

 

“You're stronger than what you think you are, Sangie.”

 

“There’s a lot of blackened ones outside. How are we supposed to escape?” Yeosang asks, eyes kept on wandering around the corners of the room as he bit his lower lip.

 

“How about getting a weapon first then I’ll tell you something about my plan?” Wooyoung said as he looked at the pickaxe beside the closet, “Can you carry that?”

 

“Yes.” Yeosang went in front of it and carried the pickax with both of his hands, “Now, will you tell me your plan?”

 

“I’ll be the decoy.” Wooyoung announced.

 

Yeosang widened his eyes and shook his head, “No.”

 

“Sangie, listen to me—”

 

“I won’t let you do that, Youngie.” Yeosang said in a firm tone.

 

“Sangie, you have to listen to me.” Wooyoung retaliates, “You have to escape this mansion and find Hongjoong and Yunho, they’re probably outside. I’ll distract them so you can get out of the mansion on your own and _don_ _’t look_ _back._ ”

 

“Youngie, no.”

 

“Sangie, trust me. I won’t let myself die here,” Wooyoung assured him once again, “You just have to trust me.  I’m your friend, right?”

 

“Yes. But—”

 

“Then trust me.”

 

Yeosang wanted to say no. He wanted to escape this mansion together with Wooyoung, he wanted to be beside him in order to make sure that Wooyoung is alright. But Wooyoung wanted him to trust him just like how Wooyoung trusts him that he’ll be safe. 

 

“Make sure that you’ll be safe, okay?” Yeosang softly stated as he looked directly at Wooyoung.

 

“Of course, who do you even think is the one in front of you? I’m Jung Wooyoung! I’ve been through a lot so I’m sure that I’ll be able to get through this too!” Wooyoung proudly exclaims as he grinned.

 

“Just make sure of that.” Yeosang wanted to scream and hold his hand tight but the way that Wooyoung is giving him a reassuring smile. _How can he say no to that?_

 

“Our plan is that you’ll be running, you’ll keep on running and if there’s a blackened one in front of you then kill it. Just keep on running until you’re out of the mansion and find Hongjoong or Yunho as soon as possible,” Wooyoung stated as he held both of Yeosang’s cheeks gently with his calloused hands “No matter what happens, _don_ _’t look_ _back_.”

 

“Why shouldn't I look back?”

 

Wooyoung’s smile falter as he looked down, “Please just trust me this time and listen to my request, Sangie. I’ll tell you about it soon.”

 

“I trust you, Wooyoung.” Yeosang dropped the axe on the ground to place his hands on top of Wooyoung’s hands as he smiled, “Even if everyone will turn their backs on you, I will still be here to trust you. Even if you’ll stab me in the back a lot of times, I’ll still let you in and trust you.”

 

“Sangie, you’re too good.” Wooyoung rested his forehead on Yeosang's, closing his eyes “You’re too good for this world.”

 

“Even though I’m cursed, you still think that I’m like that. Thank you, Youngie.”

 

The moment that Wooyoung pulls his hands off, Yeosang already missed the warmth that his friend provided and felt cold. He picked the axe once again as they made a silent oath for each other that they’ll trust one another until Wooyoung opened the door and they ran in different directions. And just like what Wooyoung told him, he didn’t even looked back. He just kept on running just like what Wooyoung have told him.

 

_**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•** _

 

Yunho looked at Hongjoong with worry on his eyes as he lets go of his hand, he wanted to decline the proposal that Hongjoong made on their way back but they needed to end this as soon as possible. Even if they’ll be nothing but _collateral damages_ on this curse, it’ll be worth it.

 

“Yunho, you have to go. I know that you’ll be able to do it,” Hongjoong said as he patted his shoulder, “Thank you for everything.”

 

“Hyung, I want to keep on protecting you.” Yunho stated in a firm tone.

 

“You have to. You still have to kick _his_ ass for being such a dick, right?” Hongjoong teased as he crossed his arms, “Don’t be too rough on him. No matter what happens, he’s still one of our dearest friend and he might have a reason for doing it.”

 

Yunho huffed, “That depends on his reason. If it’s a shitty one then he must prepare for the worst.”

 

“You’re such a hot-headed person when it comes to him,” Hongjoong said before looking towards the yard, “You’re always like that when it comes to him. Whoever the traitor is, I would try to talk to him about it. I might be a failure as a leader but I won’t let myself fail as his friend.”

 

“Kind words won’t reach someone like that,” Yunho hissed.

 

“He’s still our friend, Yunho.” Hongjoong reminded him.

 

Yunho wanted to retort but he knew that no matter what kind of explanation he has on his sleeves, Hongjoong would still continue to trust everyone. That’s just how gullible Hongjoong is, as much as prideful as he is when it comes to leadership, he has a soft spot for the people that he cherishes— _unfortunately,_ _that includes the traitor._

 

“Are you even sure that the traitor would follow you?” Yunho asked in a hushed tone.

“I bet that you’ll be the last person that the traitor will approach knowing that you’re a skilled one,” Hongjoong said with confidence as if he wanted to assure Yunho.

Yunho sighed in resignation, “I wouldn’t be able to stop you, huh?”

“Indeed. I’m a prideful person, Jeong Yunho.” Hongjoong said in such a proud way and Yunho can’t help but laugh.

“Alright. You win,” Yunho says, grinning at him “Let’s just see what happens in the end, huh?”

“It was worth dying in this place,” Hongjoong said as he looked at the starless dark sky, “It was nice to know that I’ll still be here with my friends until the end. I just hope that Yeosang survives this, we probably have lived our lives happily but him? He was barely even living so he deserves his own chance of living a happy life.”

“Maybe if I’ll die, I’ll be able to meet my mother soon.” Yunho smiled at the thought of meeting his mother soon before looking at Hongjoong, “So this is it?”

“Indeed.” Hongjoong nods before looking at the mint-haired male for the last time, “As your leader, I want you to fulfill my last order. _Assassinate the traitor in order to prevent him from killing the_ _others._ ”

“Noted,” Yunho said before gripping the bow and arrow tightly, “Any last words?”

“Just bid my farewell on the others,” Hongjoong responded as he grinned, “See you later, Yunho.”

“See ya.”  
  


Hongjoong didn’t even looked back on the moment that he kept on walking until he reaches the farthest part of the manor which was filled with trees. He can’t help but smile as he can hear a bunch of footsteps following him, whoever the traitor is, he’s bad at stealth.

 _So that clearly means that San and Yunho is already out of the choices_. Those two are too stealthy that you can’t even hear their footsteps despite walking casually and would be able to get through a lot of areas without getting caught by any blackened one in the area.

When they’re far away from the huge yard, Hongjoong halted on his tracks. He kept on sensing the traitor’s presence behind him as he lets out a frustrated sigh, somehow bothered on how uneducated this traitor is on concealing himself.  
  
  


“I know that you’re behind me. Show yourself.” Hongjoong stated with authority.

He can hear the bushes behind him rustle and the footsteps went louder as an unsual voice was heard, as if it was programmed to be something as static as this one “How did you know?”

“You suck at concealing your presence,” Hongjoong replies before turning around to face someone wearing a long dark cloak with a scythe on his back, “So are you an associate of Death or something?”

“Close enough.”

“As much as I wanted to fight you, I've already resigned to my fate. I really don’t know what is your intention on killing your comrades,” Hongjoong stated as his lips curled upwards into a melancholic smile, “I failed to understand your intentions. I really failed as a leader, huh?”

“No hard feelings, _leader_. I love you so much but I need to do this,” the traitor said as he gripped on his scythe tight.

“What is that reason for you to do such things?”

 _“I’ll take all of you to a safe place where all of us can be together. Where no one will be able to hurt us,”_ the traitor replied.

Hongjoong scoffed, “A place like that doesn’t exist. People will still get hurt as long as they kept on existing.”

“That’s the point, _leader._ ” the traitor responded, “We will still feel hurt if we keep on existing. I can solve that problem, Hongjoong- _hyung_.”

“Hyung, huh?” Hongjoong sighed in relief as Seonghwa was crossed out on his suspect list leaving two person in it.

“I’m really sorry but I have to kill you right here.”

Hongjoong smirked, “As much as I’m willing to be killed by you, I won’t let you until you explain _why_ are you doing this.”  
  


The cloaked man lunges forward as Hongjoong prepared himself, dodging gracefully on every slash and attempts of stabbing him with a scythe. The redhead can’t help but feel a bit in ease because out of all the possible weapons that the traitor would be using, he prefers to use a scythe. _Something that needs to be trained a lot before being able to use it with grace and power since it’s a complicated weapon_.

Using a scythe is quite complex unlike how it was shown on dramas and games, Hongjoong saw how the traitor unprofessionally held the scythe and the force that he uses, making the hits a bit out of control. He even noticed how the traitor stands and how he launches himself towards the valkyrie.

_“You’re someone that isn’t trained to fight,huh?”_

“I’m trying!”

Hongjoong chuckles, “The way you stand, it isn’t befitting for a warrior.”

“I said that I'm trying! You don’t need to point it out!”

“I’ll let you kill me if you’ll explain the reason why you’re killing us in a specific way,” Hongjoong stated.

“If all of you dies, I can keep you in a safe place until I find a way to wake all of you up.” The traitor stated as he clenches his fists, “Even Yeosang- _hyung_ , I’ll do everything to claim his soul in Hell once that he was offered to Monsieur.”

“Monsieur doesn’t even know your existence,” Hongjoong stated firmly.

“It’s the alchemist inside Wooyoung that I made an agreement with,” the traitor explains, “But I’m going to betray that shithead. I’m going to send everyone in a place where they wouldn’t be able to feel pain as they kept on sleeping until I find a way to wake them up _someday_.”

“And what is that place?” Hongjoong asked, “Be more specific.”

_“The realm of the_ _dead.”_

“I see.” Hongjoong stated as he nods before standing straight as he raised both of his hands as if he’s making a crucified person’s pose “Okay. I’m all yours.”

**_“Why?”_ **

“Why _why_?”

The traitor seems to be hesitating on even hurting Hongjoong as he took a step backward, “Why are you offering yourself like that?”

“Maybe my retribution for being a bad leader to all of _you_ ,” Hongjoong replies, grinning at him “And if it’s for the other’s sake, then I’ll gladly offer myself.”

“This doesn’t make sense.” The traitor said as he shook his head in disapproval, “It’s too pointless.”

“Everything is pointless.” Hongjoong looks at the sky before directing his gaze towards the cloaked man, “As long as my death can contribute something then I’m fine with dying.”

“Are you out of your mind?!”

“That’s quite funny coming from someone with such a childish intent!” Hongjoong jeered, “Saving us by killing all of us? What kind of _bullshit_ is that?!”

“Stop.”

“Oh come on! I’m telling you the harsh truth!” Hongjoong said as he grinned in such a menacing way, “What kind of reason is that? That’s something that probably lived a happy and pampered life would have thought.”

“I’m doing my best, Hongjoong-hyung! I want to save everyone!”

“You aren’t saving anyone, shithead!” Hongjoong blurted out as he clenched his fists, “If you don’t want to kill me then I’ll be the one to kill you, you should be grateful when a warrior offers his life.”

“Hyung!”  
  
  


Everything happened too fast. As Hongjoong was a few feet apart from the traitor, he swung his scythe with full force as it stabbed the male valkyrie in the chest that pierced through his back too. Hongjoong spat blood yet with his remaining strength, he managed to remove the hood covering the man’s face as his eyes widened in surprise. The traitor expected to see hurt, hatred and betrayal on his leader’s expression.  
  


But he was surprised when Hongjoong was looking at him with fondness and with such a kind expression that the traitor wanted to burn himself. _He_ _doesn_ _’t deserve this._  
  


“I didn’t expect _you_ to be the traitor but hey, I’m glad to know that you’re alive.”

The traitor couldn’t believe what he heard and looked at Hongjoong in disbelief, “I am the reason for your death in a few minutes yet that’s the thing that you’ll be saying?”

“Of course. I love all of you,” Hongjoong stated as he smiled, “Dying in my beloved ones’ arms is quite comforting.”

“Hyung..” Hongjoong can’t help but chuckle at how worried the traitor is right now, which is quite unfitting because he should be the villain.

“You know what? Valkyries are the ones that lead the heroes to Valhalla,” Hongjoong said, “But what if it’s the valkyries that’s been perished? And a male one. I wonder where will I be heading.”

“In my realm,” The traitor caressed the leader’s cheek, “I’m going to lay you down in a bed of roses.”

“Sweet.” Hongjoong laughs but the unbearable pain made him cough more blood.

“I-I’m terribly sorry, Hongjoong-hyung!”

“You’re the traitor yet I really can’t feel any kind of negative emotions towards you,” Hongjoong stated as he grins, his left hand shaking as he raised it up to gently place it on the traitor's cheek, “You’re even crying for me, brat. You’re supposed to be cackling because you’re the villain.”

“I’m sorry, hyung! I’m really sorry!”

“It’s alright but always remember this,” Hongjoong mutters as he felt his energy depleting immediately, “Are you happy?”

“What?”

“Are you happy?” Hongjoong closed his eyes as a smile still crept on his face, “Is this what you really wanted?”  
  


Before the _traitor_ was even able to say something, Hongjoong’s hand fell to the ground and all that he can do is to scream his hyung’s name as he held him in his chest. He kept on sobbing before calming down and carried the redhead in a bridal style. Tears still kept on streaming on his face as he started to walk, it’ll be painful but once that Hongjoong resides on his realm, he will be safe. Once that he activates his power outside the manor, he’ll open the portal and just like what he said to their leader, he’ll lay him down in a bed of roses.

He doesn’t deserve kindness at all yet Hongjoong and Jongho gave him a smile before they died. They were relieved to die because of someone that they cherished instead of the wrenched creatures in this curse. He looked at the valkyrie that looks like he wasn’t dead at all, it’s like he was just sleeping and having a good dream. The traitor wondered if he was in that happy dream despite the fact that he doesn’t deserve to be in there.  
  


**“I** _**fucking** _ **knew** **it.”**   
  
  


The traitor gasped as he looked towards the gate of the Kang manor where a certain someone was outside, eyes flashing in bright green. And the traitor saw the expression that he thinks he deserve at all, smiling sadly towards the male outside the manor. He knew that this will be the male’s reaction when he finds out the truth and he knew that he probably have an idea about it. He looked at Hongjoong’s smile and he realized what is currently happening.

_Hongjoong sacrificed his life so he can be caught by them._   
  
  


“I swear to the Gods that you and your life decisions will put you in danger.” The way Yunho said those words filled with venoms of hatred in every syllable gives him goosebumps, knowing that he’ll be having a _bad_ time _**“Song Mingi, you fucking donkey.”**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dropping 'some' of the hints that i dropped~
> 
> traitor: mingi
> 
> • chapter 13. he just mentioned his father as a guardian of Persephone, a goddess of the underworld. reapers resides on the underworld.
> 
> • chapter 14. cupcakes gave yunho a subtle hint about six person can change the cursed one’s fate. cupcakes is aware of mingi’s betrayal but didn’t say a thing about it to anyone else aside from yunho. yunho also discussed it to the group during the bonfire scene.
> 
> • also at chapter 14. jongho knows that mingi is up to something, he gave them a hint about it but it was during one of their joke times where they're talking about their group chant.
> 
> • chapter 17. idk if you can consider this as a hint but the outfit that the young mingi wore on their first meeting resembles a grimreaper.
> 
> • blame san (and the author) for this but he forgot to mention that the only thing that can kill a representative of sin is an another representative. even jongho said it before dying. if jongho is the first one to die in the hands of the traitor as everyone else is alive then what happened to mingi?
> 
> • actually chapter 27 gave lots of hints, it's a huge giveaway for the identity of the traitor. san is against the lunatic. hongjoong, yunho and seonghwa are together while yeosang was taken by monsieur- which is actually using wooyoung's body as a temporary vessel so who's the only sin representative that isn't with somebody that time aside from jongho? mingi. 
> 
> • chapter 28. remember what mingi can summon? a cerberus. a black cat. a chimera. a hydra. mingi summoned his hydra on that chapter. i described it as a serpent though. but that's because it's foggy and none of them can see it aside from its shadow and the fact that it came from the river.
> 
> • in this chapter, during hongjoong and mingi's fight, hongjoong observed how unprofessional mingi is when it comes to fighting. out of all the seven sins representative, wooyoung and mingi are the only ones that aren't trained. but since wooyoung is already out of the list, it’s absolutely mingi :>


	35. • t h i r t y  f o u r •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explainations. That's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo! henlo! thank you for reading this fic! honestly, i'm really worried if people thinks that this fic is lame. like y'know.. seeing how other people recommend some ateez fics and my petty self can't help but feel so sad bc my anxiety is telling me that ppl doesn't enjoy this fic haha sorry for that.
> 
> scream w me on twt though. most of my mutuals are weebs so i really can't spazz about ateez that much. un's @_hyriette!

Seonghwa has been on the same place for hours, his legs hurt and he tried to struggle against the tight ropes that kept him in place, just to fail miserably every single attempt of his. The blackened ones kept on roaming around, talking to each other as some were preparing a table— the same table that Seonghwa have seen in his ancestor’s memories. _The table where they placed their sacrifices to Monsieur_.

He can’t help but feel worthless as he kept on struggling on the restraints, somehow hoping that his friends are in a safe place. He wished that Yeosang is protected by San and Wooyoung while him, the one that’s supposed to save his soulmate, is in a situation like this.

He’s supposed to be one of the most powerful especially with the sin of wrath marked upon his entire system. He’s supposed to be the one protecting Yeosang since he’s the brunette’s soulmate. But in this kind of situation, he’s the one that needs salvation.

 _He’s not afraid of Death_. He have recalled all of his past selves’ death, he would even welcome his own death with open arms. But if there’s one thing that Park Seonghwa is afraid of, it’s definitely the thought of Yeosang dying. _And there’s no way that he’ll witness Yeosang dying in front of him once again._ _ **He won’t let that happen again, he’ll save him this time.**_

If only his magical powers was able to be used right now, he could’ve been on his way to Yeosang’s whereabouts. He doesn’t even know why was his powers weren’t able to be used. It could’ve been Yunho which can cancel or block any kind of magical powers but at what cost? It also could’ve been the lunatic that can use alchemy but he’s quite sure that San is able to get rid of him.

He doesn’t even know if he should trust anyone, knowing that one of them can be a traitor and turn Yeosang over to the blackened ones. He treasures his friends. Really. But in a situation like this, he doesn’t even know if _trust_ can lead them to safety.

They trusted Mingi to be able to handle the attackers while they’re escaping yet he died. They trusted Jongho to be able to take Julius down but he ended up dying. He couldn’t even trust someone to do some heroic shit because he’s afraid that they might die.

He wonders if Hongjoong is alright, he wondered if his bestfriend is safe. Seonghwa silently hopes that his bestfriend is on a safe place.

In all of the sudden, his inner thoughts was cut off when he heard the blackened ones’ growls as he felt a bit of sting and saw an arrow passes through, somehow cutting his skin. But he was surprised as the ropes that is restraining his hands were cut off and he was able to move his hands as he started to unbind himself from the ropes on his waist and ankles. He heard a familiar scream and saw the mint-haired male fighting off a bunch of blackened ones, making him worry about him.

“Yunho!” he screams, which is definitely a bad move as he attracted some blackened ones towards him.

“Seonghwa-hyung!” He heard Yunho screams as he kept on slashing them using the chainsaw.

“Wait. They’re going towards my direction!” Seonghwa screams as he bit his lips in frustration, knowing that he’s empty-handed and he wouldn’t be able to defeat all of them by using his bare fists.

“Don’t worry! I got you covered!” Yunho exclaims, “ ** _Leedo_** , help us!”

“Leedo?”

A strong gust of wind blew a bunch of blackened ones as Yunho was able to run towards his direction, smiling a bit at him. The moment that Seonghwa turns around, he can’t prevent the emotions that is swarming towards his system on the sight. The familiar man in clad black as it blows away the blackened ones using its power.

Seonghwa can’t control the hatred as he was about to attack the _demon_ that ruined his life. The _demon_ that ruined Yeosang’s life, which is just in front of him. He felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind and saw that Yunho was restraining him, looking at him with sympathy that he doesn’t even want to see. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Yunho, he just wanted to destroy the _demon_ that ruined Yeosang’s life along with his.

“Hyung, calm down! I’ll explain! I’ll explain!” Yunho says.

Seonghwa kept on struggling, “Let me go, Yunho! Let me go!”

“Hyung, he’s not against us!” Yunho exclaimed, holding him tighter.

“What?”

“Monsieur isn’t against us! He was just dragged in this curse along with you and Yeosang!”

Seonghwa struggled more but Yunho was stronger than him, “Let go of me, Yunho. Do you even think that I would believe such bullshit?!”

“If you won’t believe him then believe me instead! _I won’t lie to you!_ ”

“You’re a fucking assassin.” Seonghwa spat.

“If you won't trust me then how about Hongjoong-hyung?”

Seonghwa widened his eyes with the mention of his friend’s name, “Hongjoong? Where is he?”

“He’s in here and he was luring the traitor among us seven,” Yunho said as he looked down, “He was willing to die in the traitor’s arms so that I can catch him.”

“What?!”

Seonghwa can’t believe what he was currently hearing from the half-human, half-fae in front of him. But Yunho wouldn’t lie about Hongjoong, he knows how the mint-haired male cherishes the redhead so much. He can also sense that Yunho is telling the truth, he looks like he was in so much pain as he kept on talking about Hongjoong.

The wind stopped and the blackened ones were thrown away in a faraway place as _Monsieur_ looked behind him “We meet again, _Adam_.”

“Who are you?” Seonghwa asks, too confused and tired to even think aside from the fact that Hongjoong is in danger.

“Monsieur. But you can call me _Leedo_.” the man dressed in clad black have stated before removing his hat, showing Wooyoung’s face as an aplogetic smile appeared on his face “Forgive me for looking like your friend, he’s currently my temporary host.”

“Wooyoung? Your host?” Seonghwa felt like snapping Wooyoung’s neck right now, he couldn’t believe that Wooyoung would even consider to team up with someone that made Yeosang’s life horrible.

“He was against it. So don’t be mad at him,” Monsieur explains as he points at himself, “However, the one that he fused his soul with made an agreement that I could _never_ decline.”

“I’m confused.”

“I’ll explain it to you, Seonghwa-hyung. So listen carefully because it’ll be quite confusing at first.”  
  


The moment that Yunho started explaining everything that he knows to Seonghwa, Monsieur launches himself towards the blackened ones and used a bit of magic that he knows, causing blue flames to appear and burn them as some fled, chickened out with the sight of their cause of death before. From the fused souls up to Monsieur’s identity, Yunho made sure not to leave a single information as he explained it to Seonghwa which listened the entire time.

“Okay. I get it,” Seonghwa stated as he looked at Monsieur, “Just because you were nice at this timeline doesn’t mean that I forgive you.”

“Adam, I’m aware of that. And just to clarify this, I am not asking for your forgiveness but your cooperation.” Monsieur smirks as he heard the tall male snickered in annoyance, “It’s up to you and the others if Yeosang would be able to survive or die this time.”

“I wouldn’t let him die!” Seonghwa stated in a firm tone as he straightened his posture.

“Then make sure that he wouldn’t die.” Monsieur nods as he kept on fighting the blackened ones, “These wrenched creatures are not stopping at all.”

“They could see you as Monsieur, right?” Yunho asked.

“Apparently, I’m invisible to their eyes right now. Only you and the Adam can see me,” Monsieur stated as he smiled, “Would you even think that they would still attack if I can be seen by them?”

“So, what’s the plan?” Seonghwa asks as he looked at both of them, “Don’t get me wrong but working with that _demon_ is the last thing that I’d ever do.”

“We have to eliminate them,” Monsieur stated as he took a glance on Seonghwa, “Can you still recall the banishing spell that you’ve done to me before?”

Seonghwa smirks, “Of course, I do.”

“We can get rid of them by using that but the thing is that any of you couldn’t use that power as of now,” Monsieur says, “The alchemist doesn’t want to participate on this.”

“You can talk to him despite being the one in charge of the vessel right now?” Yunho asks in surprise.

Monsieur nodded, “He wants to get Yeosang for himself while Wooyoung is still unconscious deep inside the void. If it continues then he wouldn’t last and might get his soul consumed.”

“That possessive motherfucker.” The eldest gritted his teeth as he looked around just to see that there’s still a bunch of blackened ones around which are waiting for the right time to attack him and Yunho.

_**“Seonghwa-hyung! Yunho-hyung!”** _

They heard a familiar scream and looked back just to see San running towards them as he kept on slashing the blackened ones that blocks his way with the katana that he’s holding, they’re sure that he was in his mortal form and he seems to be powerless yet he still wielded the katana with class. He arrived in front of them, panting as he kept a grin on his face.

“What’s with the ugly grin, San?” Yunho asked as he raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know about that but I have a few things to say to that shitty alchemist inside Wooyoung.”

“How did you know?” Seonghwa asks, somehow suspicious of the blond male’s action.

“A certain prophet came to talk to me when I took a detour to Wooyoung’s home,” San responded casually and smirked when he heard Monsieur gasped in pain, “What’s the matter? _Oh_. You’re Monsieur, right?”

“To answer your first question, the alchemist wanted to have a word with you.” Monsieur stated as he wore his hat again and took a deep breath, “The second question is that yes, I’m Monsieur.”

“You’re not a demon,” San blurted out as he looked at him from head to toe, “Your aura doesn’t show that you’re one. I know what a demon is when I see one!”

“Because I’m not a demon,” Monsieur replies in such a casual tone before chuckling, “It’s nice to know that someone out there is aware that I’m not a demon _or_ a God.”

“You've caused Yeosang much pain so prepare yourself after this fucking curse,” San warns him as he glared at the man in black.

“I’ll take note of that,” Monsieur hums as the yellow eyes started to fade and he was starting to be visible in the blackened ones’ eyes, “But for now, the alchemist wanted to talk to you. I’ll be back afterwards.”

“Sure thing.” 

Seonghwa can’t help but feel worthless once again, Wooyoung and San already knows a lot yet he was left behind. He should be the one that knows a lot better but seeing how these two kept on making sacrifices for this timeline’s Yeosang, he can’t help but feel that he wasn’t even helping the brunette at all. He can scream and tell everyone that he’ll protect Yeosang yet the two males in front of him were the ones that did the job better than him.

“Oh. Yunho-hyung, t-the prophet told me that Hongjoong-hyung..” San seems to be hesitating but the pained expression on his face says it all.

“Well. It’s time for me to proceed to the gate,” Yunho said in such a casual way yet the way he clenched his fists and glared at the ground says otherwise.

“So he’s dead?” Seonghwa asks, feeling his throat dried at the sudden announcement.

“It was all according to his plan. The traitor got him now and I’m sure that he’ll be heading to the gate so I have to go there as soon as possible,” Yunho says before giving Seonghwa a pistol and a familiar cutlass, “You’re the one that he treasures the most so he made sure to bid you the farewell that you deserve and left a piece of him with you. Captain has been slain so the first mate has to take the role, right?”

Seonghwa felt so much grief but the fact that Hongjoong trusts him so much and the need of staying calm in a situation like this made him take a deep breath before getting the weapons, “If that’s what my dummy friend has stated then allow me to the one that he wants me to be. But that’s for now, he has to come back.”

“I’ll make sure to keep that message until the captain comes back then,” Yunho notes as he looked at San, “Protect our friends and find Yeosang.”

“I will,” San stated as he looked at the blue flames around them that prevents the blackened ones on getting any closer.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to make it or not but all I can say is that I regret nothing and that I’ll do my best to prevent that motherfucker on killing any of you,” Yunho proudly stated as he grins, showing his pearly white teeth “And if I’ll die, _I’ll do everything to take him down with me_. He took Hongjoong-hyung and Jongho, he has to pay.”

“Do your best, Yunho.” Seonghwa said in a soft tone as he slightly smiled.

“I will. See you later.”

Yunho ran and Seonghwa kept his gaze on the mint-haired male’s retreating figure before looking at the man clad in black as it seems to be a different person this time, a serious expression plastered on its face as he looks at San which was giving him the same expression. Seonghwa decided that he should slay some of the blackened ones as he took the cutlass and jumped out of the stage-like area where he was tied up like a witch caught in a witch hunt, running towards the blackened ones.

He’s so mad and confused right now and letting it all out on these fuckers is the only thing that he can do. He knows how to wield a sword yet the heaviness of this cutlass due to Hongjoong’s final orders to Yunho is too much. Seonghwa still resisted the heaviness and accepted it with all his might, _Hongjoong entrusted him with a task and he’ll do his best to fulfill it._

San, on the other hand, kept on staring at the alchemist in front of him which made the alchemist sigh in defeat “What did he say?”

“That you’re a dumbass,” San stated as he crossed his arms, “He was with you all the time but since he was nothing but a spirit following a wandering person like you, he couldn’t do much.”

“There’s not a single proof about that! How can I believe someone like you?! Someone that wants Yeosang for himself only?!”

San laughed so hard that he was hugging his waist as his stomach started to hurt from laughing too much, “That’s rich coming from you!”

“I only wanted him to be with me!” the alchemist insisted.

“Bitch, listen. That’s not protecting Yeosang at all,” San stated as his grin faltered, “As much as I wanted to burn the entire world for him, I don’t want him to be sad. I want to see him smile genuinely again just like before when he saved me. I just want to be with him even if he prefers to be with someone else.”

“You’re lying.”

San scoffs, “I wish I was lying right now. As much as I try to show how possessive I am when it comes to Yeosang, I’m aware that one word that comes from him and I’ll tame. He’s the only one that can do such a thing and I’m willing to listen to his wishes because _I love_ _him_.”

“Love won’t get you anywhere.”

“Just because you and that prophet didn’t had the happy ending that both of you deserves doesn’t mean that others can’t defy their cruel fate with love!” San retorts, “I’m sure that your prophet boy did his best to defy fate too! He must’ve struggled with all his might too!”

The alchemist took a step backwards as he remembered how the fragile-looking lover of his tried to wield a sword despite not even trained to hold one properly as he tried to fight for his life. He did his best to stay alive not just for the alchemist but also for himself because he knew how the alchemist would be feeling when he dies. _He still died._

“I’m doing this because your friend is too much of a coward!” the alchemist protested, “He wouldn’t be able to protect Yeosang just by himself!”

“Wooyoung is stronger than what you think. He might not be as powerful as the others but his willpower is strong,” San stated with a proud grin on his face, “I might’ve not known him any better than the others but he cares for Yeosang the most. He cherishes him despite treating him badly when Yeosang came back because he was unaware of Sangie’s suffering. He did everything just to get stronger, right? He summoned you here in our universe so he can be stronger for Yeosang. Am I correct?”

“He wasn’t aware of the curse but he summoned me so that he can be stronger than before to protect Yeosang when he comes back. So Yeosang wouldn’t have to experience that from the mad alchemist,” the alchemist stated as he looked down, “I commend him for that but what would his willpower do if he couldn’t protect Yeosang properly? I can protect him better than him!”

“If you stay in that vessel for a longer time then you’ll be consuming Wooyoung’s soul!” San ranted in annoyance and run towards the alchemist and flickered his forehead really hard that it made the alchemist winced in pain, “A fused soul with both of you struggling to be in control won’t last any longer especially when both of you are using your abilities to its limit! You are stronger than Wooyoung but if his soul was consumed, Yeosang would notice. He would notice that you’re not Wooyoung, not the Wooyoung that he cherishes.”

The alchemist bit his lips in frustration, “I-I didn’t know about that.”

“Of course, you didn’t. Wooyoung doesn’t even know what kind of disturbance he caused by just summoning you in _our_ universe,” San mocked as a sly smile was seen on his face, “I see that both you and Wooyoung doesn’t know what _discipline_ is. Both of you are reckless troublemakers, ruining the balance of life and death.”

“Then what am I supposed to do?”

San’s sly smile widened, “ _Oh~_ Are you willing to cooperate this time?”

“I’m doing this for both of them,” the alchemist stated as he looked directly at San, “And you’ve said that my beloved has talked to you. I bet that he told you to knack some sense in me, am I right?”

“Indeed. He told me to tell you that you should stop interfering here and cease your actions. You’ve suffered enough and despite all of the shitty things that you’ve done, he will still forgive you and wait for you.” San repeated what the prophet have told him “He’ll be waiting for your return and will embracing you because you’ve suffered for too long and you deserve to rest. He said that no matter what happens, he will still love you.”

“That’s something that he would really say.” A bitter laugh was heard from the alchemist.

“The moment that you’ve arrived here, you were considered dead in your universe. I don’t get what he said with meeting you again because if your soul disappears here, you wouldn’t be able to reincarnate on your universe.” San said as he chortle as laugh, immediately regretting it because he’s being mean “Sorry about that. _Just some demon tendencies of mine._ But it’s your fault anyway, your beloved will be able to reincarnate but he will be living without you in his next life. That’s quite saddening, right?”

“I..”

“He didn’t left you but you’re leaving him on his next life. You’ve had your experience of living a life without him and in the future, he will be living a life without you in it.”

“I just wanted to see him again.” The alchemist drops on his knees as he hung his head low, “I-I’ve tried everything that I could, I tried reviving him but all that I’ve made were hideous creatures. I’ve researched and looked for every single way that could bring him back to me until I fell to the hands of the evil ones and became one too. I did a lot of horrible stuff until all I could think of is getting him for myself on the time that I’ll be seeing him again.”

“Your beloved one isn’t Yeosang. They’re both different people and even if you got Sangie for yourself, _you won’t be_ _happy_.” San replies, not even expressing any kind of emotion despite witnessing the man that made everything worse crumble into pieces _“Mark my words,_ ** _outsider_** _. You will not be happy. You will_ ** _never_** _be_ _happy.”_

“You didn’t need to remind me about that. I know that. But I was too clouded on the fact of getting Yeosang for myself and Wooyoung, even forgetting how I treasure my beloved.” The alchemist muttered as he looked up to meet San’s gaze “You really knack some sense in me, San.”

“I know. And also my forehead flicks helps me on that,” San boasted, one side of his lips curling upwards as he smirked.

“What should I do then?” the alchemist asked, “I can’t go back to my own universe for I have ruined most of it.”

“ _It’s up to you_. All I can say is that you will never find your happiness in our universe,” San said as he sighed, “As much as I want to knack some sense in Wooyoung, I think that talking to you is enough.”  
  
  
  
  
  


San wanted to thank communication for existing. People hates communication because they’re afraid of realizing their wrongdoings and prefers to use actions that will benefit them. Humans are so confusing yet amusing at the same time but San would definitely commend his seven friends for being a bunch of noteworthy humans. They’re filled with flaws but they kept their heads up and faced the obstacles they’re afraid of without even hesitating.  
  
  
  


“I will talk to him,” the alchemist conceded.

“Good.” San monotonously said, _“Good_ _riddance.”_

“You’re quite mean, aren’t you?” the alchemist said as a giggle was heard.

“You’ve caused a lot of chaos in our universe and once Wooyoung is able to survive in this curse, he will be punished by the clan leaders!” San  yapped as he frowned.

“I’m sorry about that. I was blinded with my intention too much,” the alchemist said as he smiled towards San, “I know that apologizing for it isn’t enough.”

“Whatever. Can you already converse with our single braincell-ed friend on coming back instead of chickening out of this?” San asked as he huffed, “I swear!”

“Sure thing but I’m not sure if he’s courageous enough to agree because once that he declines, his soul will be consumed by mine and I’ll be back here before you even know it.”

“That’s the only way you could redeem your miserable ass from the mess that you’ve created. Do your best to convince him!” San retorted.

“How about talking to him about it? I can wake him up for a while then call Monsieur to back you up.” The alchemist looked at Seonghwa which seems to be panting as he kept on fighting “You need some reinforcements.”

“How about stopping your alchemy shit on preventing us from using our powers?” San sassed.

The alchemist sighed, “As much as I want to, the catalyst will only disappear when I’m gone so I better make Wooyoung consume my soul or else..”

“Just do it already. I’ll talk to him!”

“So impatient. Alright then. It was nice talking to you, San.” The alchemist lets out an another smile, “I’m quite relieved that my beloved is still here for me so thank you. _Thank you kindly_.”  
  
  
  
  


San just sighed. He can’t believe that he was helping other people out instead of Yeosang. Heck, he should just focus on Yeosang but the male loves his friends too much. San would be lying if he would deny that he loves them the same as Yeosang does. After all, they accepted him despite his hideous form. They saw his different sides yet they still decided to trust him even with the obvious fact that San is a dangerous creature.  
  
  
  


“S-San?”

“It’s about time that you wake up, bitch.”

“L-Look, I can explain!”

San rolled his eyes, “The other dude has already finished explaining so all I can say is that you fucked _everything_ up.”

“But I need to get stronger! I should be strong for Yeosang so I can protect him when he comes back!” Wooyoung reasoned out, gripping on his sleeves tightly.

“I’m not going to talk to you for a long time since you need to discuss with the alchemist dude or else, your soul will be consumed by his own.” San explained as Wooyoung nodded, “You’re aware of that?”

“Yes.”

San felt like his blood boiled at the younger male’s confession, “Yet you still did it?!”

“Yeosang deserves better! I’m not strong enough to protect him!” Wooyoung mutters.

“Indeed. Yeosang deserves better and he would be devastated if you’ll die! You’re the only thing that made him go through with life for years!” San cried out.

“But I’m weak. And I cry easily. I can’t fight like how the others do. I’m annoying.”

“Thanks for stating the obvious.” San deadpanned, “And you will still be facing some consequences after this curse. To disturb the balance of the universes by summoning someone from an another universe, do you think that you’ll be getting away with it? And if you do, then your grandparents have to deal with the consequences.”

“No way.” Wooyoung’s eyes widened at the mention of his grandparents.

 _“Yes way.”_ San looked around as the blue flames are starting to disappear. He needs to bring Monsieur back as soon as possible.

“That can’t happen, San!” Wooyoung said frantically as he started to shake in fear.

“But you caused it to happen.”

“They’re innocent, San! My grandparents has nothing to do with this!”

“Wooyoung, calm down for a moment.”

“No! I can’t!” Wooyoung cried out, was already on the verge of tears.

“I—”

“That musn’t happen, San! My grandparents doesn’t deserve to be dragged in this mess!”

“Wooyoung, let me—”

“No, San! My grandparents!” Wooyoung was panicking as tears flowed out of his eyes.

“But you still have to listen to me! I’m telling you that—”

“San, what am I supposed to do?!” Wooyoung said as he started to sob.  
  
  
  
  
  


San was so done. Wooyoung would never let him finish what he’s saying so he have no choice, biting his lips until it bled before he lunges himself towards the black-haired male and met the other’s lips in a liplock. Wooyoung, on the other hand, widened his eyes but San gripped his hair to make him stay put and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Wooyoung could taste something metallic on the moment that San’s tongue invaded his mouth and despite struggling against the blond male, San was way stronger than him. 

The moment that San pulls out, he gripped on Wooyoung’s chin harshly as he whispered _**“Swallow.”**_

Wooyoung whimpered as he did what the demon has told him before coughing and glaring at the blond male “What the hell, San?!”

“I can’t shut you up and that’s the only option that I can do that wouldn’t include hurting you.” San casually stated as he licked his lips, _“You’re quite good with kisses, Wooyoung.”_

“S-Shut up!” Wooyoung yelled, “Why did you even kissed me?! Dude, I know that I’m sexy and hot as hell but I’m not Yeosang!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, bitch! And for your information, hell is way hotter than you! I visited there lots of times!” San retorted, “And I did that to help you! You should be grateful!”

“How did that even helped me?!”

“You drank my blood. Even with my powers being blocked in this area, drinking a demon blood can make me form a pact with you,” San explained in the calmest way that he can, “I can’t form one with you right now so better make sure that you’ll be here until the curse ends. And since you’ll be having a pact with me afterwards, the punishment can be something lighter than the usual.”

“What?”

“Most importantly, it is probably me that will do the punishment.” San gave him a menacing glare as he licked his lips once again, _“I’m going to have so much fun with you, Wooyoung.”_

“H-Hey!” Wooyoung was blushing too much as San laughed and wipes the tears on his face.

“Make sure that you’ll be back soon. Yeosang will be happy to see you,” San stated before leaving one last kiss on his cheek, **_“Leedo!”_**  
  
  
  
  
  


Wooyoung was about to protest but he can feel himself getting drowsy until he was under the spell of Hypnos, going unconscious once again yet he woke up just to find himself in the void and seeing the alchemist in front of him with a melancholic smile on his face.  
  
  
  


**_“Hello there, Wooyoung. We meet again.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i can say  
> is woosan gay


	36. • t h i r t y  f i v e •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a sad announcement but there's a possibility that i'm dropping all of my fics.
> 
>  
> 
> i don't know what to do on this life of mine anymore. i've lost my confidence on writing and even on continuing this pathetic life of mine lol
> 
>  
> 
> will prolly just be inactive but idk when will i come back or if i'll be coming back :( sorry.

**_Envy_ ** _._

_“Envy is an ugly emotion,_ _Mingi.”_

_Mingi looked up to meet his mother’s gaze as he pouted,_ _“But-”_

_“Mingi, you shouldn't envy_ _others.”_

_“But they looked so happy. The normal humans are enjoying their lives while someone like me have to conceal myself in order to continue living like them,” Mingi sulked, embracing his mother tight, “And both of you doesn’t come home that_ _often.”_

_“Mingi, we’re sorry for neglecting you that much. You know how hectic our schedules are, we barely even have some spare time to enjoy_ _too.”_

_Mingi frowns, “I can help you on accompanying the goddess!”_

_“Hush, Mingi. As much as the goddess fancies you, we want you to live a normal life here. You’re happy with your friends, right?”_

_Mingi immediately nods, “Of course!”_

_His mother chuckled at the young male’s response as she ruffled his hair, “Then do your best to be as happy as you are. If you treasure them that much, being not normal wouldn’t be a hindrance on your_ _friendship.”_

_“Okay,_ _mom.”_

_“Envy is a symptom of lack of appreciation of our own uniqueness and self worth. Each of us has something to give that no one else_ _has.”_ _His mother reminded him before placing a kiss on his forehead, “Always remember that, Mingi. Envy is such an ugly_ _emotion.”_

Mingi had always been jealous with almost everything. He can’t shake these emotions off as he kept on living every single day, he finds a lot of things to be jealous at. He was pampered and loved by his entire family, blessed by the Goddess from the Underground and from other entities, his friends cherishes him as much he does when it comes to them, he was popular and loved by lots of people. But he couldn’t love himself. He couldn’t appreciate the blessings that was given to him, feeling insecure about his entire existence.

He always find something to be jealous of, even within his circle of friends. He can’t help but let the ugly emotion crawl throughout his entire system whenever he envies something. It’s some kind of a habit that would never disappear in Mingi’s life as he can’t help but look at the mortal with grey eyes, wondering how can they handle their envy and if they’re worse than Mingi’s. But just seeing their smiles proves that Mingi is probably suffering on it the most.

It can’t be helped. Maybe Mingi is supposed to live his entire life with this overbearing envy deep inside his heart, not letting him be happy at all. He can’t help but think about letting it all out but he kept on remembering his mother’s words about envy. He also remembered how the goddess kept on reminding him about the ugly emotion that they seem to notice.

_As the_ _fifteen-year_ _old Mingi was strolling around the Asphodel Meadows while the goddess was beside him, he can’t help but wonder how can someone as ethereal as her look so peaceful. She kept her calm and gentle expression all the time as if she’s enjoying her life here in the Underworld._

_Mingi can’t help but look down, somehow wishing that he could be like the Goddess that he serves._

_“Young man, I can sense envy once_ _again.”_

_“Oh. I-I’m terribly sorry, Your_ _Excellence.”_ _The goddess’ words cuts through his chain of thoughts, making Mingi a bit flustered on the fact that the goddess reads him well like an open book._

_“Young man, I’ve already told you about jealousy. I’m aware that your family also reminded you about it,” Persephone said as she took a glance on the male beside him._

_Mingi looks so guilty as he kept his head low in shame, “I’m aware of it, Your_ _Excellence.”_

_“Don’t look down like that, young man. You’re beside me so keep it high, you should be proud to be someone that serves me this_ _close.”_ _Persephone talks in such a gentle voice without any hints of malice in it which comforts Mingi._

_“Alright, Your Excellence. Forgive me for my disrespect,” Mingi responds as he raised his head to meet the Goddess’ gaze, smiling a bit._

_“You did not disrespect me, young man. I’m quite amused on how you kept on trying to suppress doing something because of that_ _**emotion** _ _,” Persephone says, raising her hand to pat the soft brown locks of the male beside her, “It means that you’re doing your best to be kind and I commend you for_ _that.”_

_“I don’t know about_ _that.”_ _Mingi bit his lips in frustration before shaking his head lightly, “I think that I do not deserve to be called as someone that’s_ _kind.”_

_“Why?”_

_“These emotions are tainting me slowly, Your Excellence. As much as I try to prevent myself on doing something, the envy wouldn’t disappear and I have to deal with it_ _everytime_ _that it crosses my_ _mind.”_ _Mingi held both of his temples as his eyes started to wander around in panic, “It would tell me to do something about it, to claim that something which made the jealousy to_ _exist.”_

_“You have such great self-control, young_ _man.”_ _Persephone can’t help but praise the teenager in front of him for continuing to be as the way he is despite the storm inside his head, “That means you’re doing your best and your heart is_ _kind.”_

_“Your Excellence..”_

_“What I’m saying is what I’ve observed about you,_ _**Mingi** _ _. Your entire existence might’ve been tainted with envy but your soul is pure and it is doing its best to keep you on your lane. You, being raised as a_ _kind-hearted_ _man is already a_ _proof.”_ _Persephone ruffled his hair and smiled a bit, “Whenever envy is making you commit something that will cause a havoc, think about it. Think thoroughly because regret is the only outcome of a bad_ _decision.”_

_Mingi wanted to protest but his goddess wouldn’t lie, she had been honest and kind towards him ever since he was a child_ _“U-Understood.”_

_“Now, now. Don’t worry too much about it,” the goddess responded as she lets out an amused laugh._

Mingi can’t hide his envy that well and he’s kind of relieved that his friends might’ve brushed the thought of Mingi being an envious snake, they thought that he was just playing around. They thought that the carefree Song Mingi couldn’t do such a bad deed because he doesn’t have the heart to betray his friend. The truth is yes, he **can’t** do it. But he has to do it— **he wanted to save them**.

He knew that the Underworld is a safe place, he had been there a lot of times. He knew how the goddess would protect him because he had been nothing but a good person towards everyone so he thought that if he’ll bring them to the Underworld, they’ll be safe and sound. He thought that if Mingi would keep all of his friends in the Underworld then they’ll be away from the things that hurt them.

At first, Mingi was against it. He would never betray his friends, he’ll keep on supporting them. But the moment that they’ve revealed their true selves, that is the moment that Mingi decided to do something for all of them. Because this is fate that they’re against with, it’s fate that made him along with the others to be a representative of the seven deadly sins. It is fate that made Mingi to be someone that is envious of everything, not being able to attain happiness at all.

It is fate for Hongjoong to be a male valkyrie, someone that is despised by their entire clan. It is fate that made Seonghwa go through a lot of times as he experience his soulmate's death again and again as every single memory of his past selves imprints itself on the present one. It is fate that made Yunho lose his mother and to suffer from his abusive father to make him a cold-hearted murderer. It is also fate which caused Yeosang to be cursed and to experience dying without even living for a longer period of time. Fate is also the reason for San and Wooyoung to despise exorcists for killing their family members, also for Wooyoung to do such things just to be with Yeosang. It is also the reason why Jongho had to be someone that would help anyone in a heartbeat, a habit turning into an obsession that made him suffer.

It’s all because of the fickle fate and Mingi wanted to destroy their fate.

He knew that the goddess would be disappointed with him but he hasn’t been selfish ever since he was young, this is the only time that he’ll succumb to his desire.

_Mingi looked at the sleeping figures inside the shrine as he tried to sleep in San’s shrine, he kept his eyes shut but after hearing someone walking around, he took a peek and was a bit surprised to see Wooyoung going towards Yeosang which was curled up on the blanket. He was about to ignore the younger male when he realized that something is wrong, sensing something different in_ _Wooyoung’s_ _aura as his eyes was flashing in a different color._

_“It is_ _him.”_ _he heard Wooyoung mutter,_ _**“Adam.”** _

_He knew that red eyes means that it’s either a vampire or a demon but Wooyoung lacks the character of being one so Mingi kept an eye on him. He watched as Wooyoung went beside the brunette and_ _embraced_ _him, he thought that maybe his friend is getting out of his_ _‘_ _**tsundere** _ _’_ _phase until he heard it talked._

_**“Mine. You’re** _ _**mine.”** _ _it says._

_Mingi wasn’t aware why did Wooyoung said such a thing and he’ll ask him when he has a chance. Yet after hearing and remembering everything, he had a hunch that Wooyoung is up to something. But he knew that Wooyoung couldn’t do such a thing, he wouldn’t hurt other people so he would do his best to hear him out. The moment that everyone aside from the two of them were asleep, he took Wooyoung into the woods._

_“Mingi?”_

_“Wooyoung, are you the traitor?” he immediately asked, asking what he wanted to know._

_Wooyoung's_ _eyes widened as he shook his head, “What? No!”_

_“Then why did you called_ _Seonghwa-hyung_ _as Adam? And saying that_ _Yeosang-hyung_ _is yours?” Mingi didn’t even believe Wooyoung because he looked frantic and Wooyoung doesn’t like to lie at all._

_“Mingi-”_

_“Just tell me the truth, Wooyoung. I just want an answer and I have a_ _proposal.”_

_“A proposal?” Wooyoung tilted his head in confusion._

_Mingi nods, “Indeed. So tell me the truth_ _already.”_

_“I_ _c-can’t.”_ _Wooyoung looked away and bit his lips in frustration before sighing in defeat, “_ _**He** _ _will tell_ _you.”_

_“What?” Before Mingi was able to ask Wooyoung, he noticed how_ _Wooyoung’s_ _eyes turned into a different color. Instead of the crimson red blood, it’s orange._

_“So you’ve caught me, Song_ _Mingi.”_ _Wooyoung said yet Mingi is aware that he isn’t Wooyoung anymore._

_Mingi clenched his fist, “Who are you?”_

_“Someone that doesn’t belong in this universe,” the other one inside Wooyoung stated before smiling, “Are you willing to listen to my explanation for a while?”_

_Mingi sighs, “Go_ _ahead.”_

_The man inside Wooyoung explain that he’s the Wooyoung of their universe and he wandered into their own universe because of Yeosang. He wanted Yeosang for himself and Mingi wants to break his neck if it wasn’t for the fact that it’s_ _Wooyoung’s_ _body. He explained how Wooyoung studied dark arts and managed to summon him, also the fact that Wooyoung allowed to fuse his soul with this person. He explained his intention of keeping Yeosang to himself and Wooyoung, making sure that the curse wouldn’t kill Yeosang. He also told Mingi that a sin representative_ _wouldn_ _’t be able to die unless an another representative kills them so he assured_ _Wooyoung’s_ _safety on this ‘mission’_

_The other soul in Wooyoung also explained of him being able to communicate with_ _**Monsieur** _ _, making him agree for Wooyoung to be his temporary host. Mingi wondered why did Monsieur agreed when he probably noticed that he’ll be betrayed by this soul in the end. Mingi have heard that Monsieur was evil and heartless from his_ _hyungs_ _but he wanted to know the demon’s side, maybe it’s his curiosity. Or the fact that he was raised to be someone that is understanding and wouldn’t judge someone as long as he doesn’t know their side._

_This is why Yunho has been too overprotective of him, he knew how brittle Mingi is. He knew how the younger male can be manipulated in such an easy way because of his life decisions._   
  


_“Do you understand what I’ve just said?” the other soul asked and Mingi nods, making him smile in relief before leaning on the tree behind him “How about you, reaper?”_

_“_ _H-How_ _did you know?” Mingi took a step backwards as the one controlling_ _Wooyoung’s_ _body said something about his identity._

_“The moment that you’ve told them that you’re from the Underworld and serving the goddess, I knew that you’re a reaper. And it’s not allowed to reveal that you’re one, Song_ _Mingi.”_ _the other soul snickered before tilting his head as if he was challenging the brunette “Can I listen to your proposal now? I think that I’ve talked too much about_ _mine.”_

_“My proposal?”_

_The alchemist inside Wooyoung nodded, “Yes. You said that you have one right now so I’m going to listen at_ _it.”_

_“Well..”_

_The alchemist noticed_ _Mingi’s_ _expression as his gaze darkened, the orange orbs_ _brightening_ _as he glared at the brunette_ _**“Don** _ _**’t tell me that you** _ _**didn** _ _**’t have one and made me talk like this?”** _

_“What?! Of course, I have one!” Mingi_ _rebutted_ _, glaring back at the male._

_The orange orbs changed into indigo ones as he kept his gaze on Mingi in case that the brunette would escape “Then_ _talk.”_

_“Just focus on_ _Yeosang-_ _hyung_ _because I’ll dispose of the others,” Mingi said as he felt his own heart shattering into bits, “I’ll take them to the Underworld with me so they can be safe down_ _there.”_

_“Wait. Are you serious about that?” The way that the indigo orbs looked at him in surprise made Mingi feel bad, “You know what that means, right?_ _**You’re going to kill all of them,** _ _**Mingi.** _ _”_

_“I know what I’m doing,” he stated in a firm tone._

_The alchemist shook his head_ _**“No, you’re** _ _**not.”** _

_“Isn_ _’t that an advantage for you? Without the others, you can protect_ _Yeosang-_ _hyung_ _and focus on_ _him.”_

_“That’s true,” the alchemist stated before sighing, “So you can actually get out of this cursed realm and get back here?_ _**Why?** _ _”_

_“I know that I can escape from here but I can’t just leave my friends, okay?”_

_“So you’d rather suffer with them here instead of being in the Underworld where you’re safe and sound?” The alchemist glanced at the younger male and observed how he kept on fidgeting, “And how am I supposed to assure that you won’t be messing with my plans?”_

_“I_ _don_ _’t need to assure you about that because you’re going to protect_ _Yeosang-_ _hyung_ _, right? Then as you protect them, I’ll_ _**protect** _ _the others by bringing them in the_ _Underworld.”_ _Mingi assured the alchemist, smiling a bit with the thought of saving his friends._

_“Are you sure about that? I’d like to confirm if you’re going to kill the others just for the sake of their ‘safety’. Because a sin representative could only die when they get killed by an another representative,” the alchemist asked once again, making sure if Mingi is going to do such_ _extravagant_ _stuff._

_Mingi nods, “I said that I’m doing it. Stop asking again and again, my decision won’t change in the_ _end.”_

_“I guess that we knew each other’s intention for the others and might as well form a truce,” the alchemist extended his hand and smiled widely at Mingi, “I hope that you won’t be regretting that decision of yours, Song_ _Mingi.”_

_“No, I_ _won’t.”_ _Mingi stated firmly as he held the other’s hand and shake it_.  
  
  
  
  


He knew that he’ll be regretting it but with the thought of his friends being safe throughout this plan is making him move forward. He knew that killing them on their weakest state is the best idea knowing that he isn’t quite a fighter, he kept on acting cowardly throughout his plan and hiding in the shadows. He also thought about betraying the alchemist and killing Wooyoung along with Yeosang so he can keep them in Underworld too.  
  


He knew that this is such a bad idea but he _needs_ to do it. This is the only way that a weakling like him could help them out— providing the safety as the curse kept on going.  
  


Yet it seems that he ran out of luck as he saw the mint-haired boy looking at him with hatred and bloodlust, the way he spoke his name with venom dripping on every syllable and looking at the both of them. He held Hongjoong tighter as he took a step backward, eyes locked on Yunho that would lunge himself towards him anytime.

“I knew that you’ll be doing something as shitty as this!” Yunho scowled, stomping once at the ground as huge trees appeared on the gate as it blocks anything that would want to go in or out of the manor.

“Yunho-hyung, no!” Mingi was already on the verge of attempting to run back as he’ll try to find an another exit aside from the gate.

“If you’re looking for an another exit, I’ve closed all of them too. You won’t be able to escape in it knowing that you can’t use any of your power,” Yunho stated as he glared at him, “Let go of Hongjoong-hyung.”

“I-I won’t.”

Yunho furrowed his brows, “You don’t deserve to hold him like that after killing him. Let go of him.”

“I won’t let go of him, Yunho-hyung.” he stated firmly as he held Hongjoong’s body tightly.

“If you won’t let go of him then I’ll have to take him away from you,” the older male said as he ran towards Mingi and slammed the younger one to the ground.

“Yunho-hyung, no!”

“Don’t ‘Yunho-hyung’ me, you brat!”  
  


Yunho placed Hongjoong near the wall as he walked towards Mingi which is still on the ground, wincing in pain. The mint-haired male have never felt such bloodlust like this before, he just wanted to rip the brunette into pieces for betraying them.

As much as he wanted to talk about it with Mingi, he already killed two of them. And it’s enough proof that Mingi won’t stop until all of them are dead, he wouldn’t even listen to Mingi’s explanation. All that he can think of is killing the younger male so he would finally stop on interfering with everything.

“Please hear me out, Yunho-hyung!” Mingi cried out.

“What’s the point of hearing you out, bastard?! You killed them! Jongho and Hongjoong-hyung! You killed both of them!” Yunho held him on his collar and kept on glaring at the male.

Mingi whimpered, “I just did it to _save_ them.”

“Save them?! What kind of bullshit is that?!” Yunho wanted to laugh at Mingi’s reason if it wasn’t a serious situation.

“If I’ll bring them in the Underworld with me, they’ll be safe down there!” Mingi cries out as he locked his gaze with Yunho’s own “I’m going to bring all of you there in order to defy our fate! If all of you will be there, no one can hurt you! All of you will be away from your nightmares and we’ll be together forever!”

“What?” Yunho froze on his tracks after hearing the male’s reason, unable to process it as soon as possible.

“I’ll keep all of you in Underworld so that no one will be able to hurt all of you. I’ll keep all of you safe there, hyung!” Mingi beamed, grinning at Yunho as if he just blurted out something brilliant.

“You know what?” Mingi’s grin faltered when he saw Yunho’s expressionless face before Yunho’s fist hits his jaw as he was thrown away, his back hitting the tree “You’re so fucking stupid.”

“Yunho-hyung..” Mingi whimpered in pain as he tried to stand but Yunho was already in front of him, kicking him in the stomach as he let out an another pained cry.

“You’re so fucking stupid, Song Mingi.” Yunho hissed as he kept on kicking the male as hard as he can, listening to Mingi’s cry filled with pain.

“Hyung, please stop..” Mingi bit his lips as he tried to cover the hits with his arms.

“Why should I stop? That’s stupid,” Yunho deadpans as he took a deep breath and looked at Mingi with bloodshot eyes, “I’m still not done with you.”

“Hyung, please stop. I’m just doing this for our safety.” Mingi pleaded as tears kept on streaming on his eyes, “Please don’t hurt me, Yunho-hyung.”

“Don’t hurt you? You’ve hurt our friends, you jackass!” Yunho shouted in anger as he gripped on Mingi’s hair before bashing it in the tree, “You don’t have the right to say that after killing Jongho and Hongjoong!”

Yunho couldn’t believe what the younger male have stated, killing them so they can be safe in his realm. He didn’t even said it with malice, he stated it with that pure expression. He didn’t even know how Mingi thought about it, he didn’t even realize that Mingi had something on his sleeves. Mingi is usually saying his opinions but he kept this one from all of them— and it’s one of his worst decision.

“Listen here, you fucker.” Yunho growled as he lets go of the brunette’s locks “Killing them won’t save any of us. Have you even realized what you've done? You ruined our trust, Mingi.”

“I-I know..” Mingi muttered as he kept his gaze towards the mint-haired male despite the unbearable pain all over his body, “I just wanted to save everyone.”

“You just made it worse, idiot.” Yunho bit his lips as he lets out a scream, tears finally escaping from his eyes as he glares at Mingi, “I was so devastated when I saw you dying in front of me! I did my best to protect you yet one wrong move of mine and I lost you. Do you even know how I felt so utterly worthless that time?!”

“But I’m here, hyung. You won’t lost me..”

“I already lost the Song Mingi that I know when he killed Jongho.” Yunho declared as he kept his gaze towards the brunette, “What’s in front of me is nothing but an illusion. Mingi would never do such a thing, he wouldn’t kill his friends for the sake of their safety.”

“Hyung, I’m doing this for all of us! I’ve been nothing but a dead weight to all of you! I can’t help but feel envious of your actions and decided to make my own decision!” Mingi cried out.

“There! Finally, you’ve said it!” Yunho screamed as he stomped towards Mingi and held him in his arm before throwing him a few feet away, “Envy! You and your fucking sin!”

“It’s for our sake!”

“No, it isn’t. It’s for your sake, bastard. You wanted to get that envy of yours out of your system but guess what? You won’t get rid of it even after all of this shit!” Yunho grinned as he walked towards Mingi and kicking him once again, “Envy has been, is, and shall be, the destruction of many. What is there, that envy hath not defamed, or malice left undefiled? Truly, no good thing. Understood, Mingi?”

“Hyung, please..”  
  
  


Yunho wasn’t thinking straight at all. All that he just wanted to do is to hurt Mingi, to let his emotions out by punching and kicking the whimpering male beneath him. He wanted to take the pain away, the feeling of betrayal that crept up. His emotions getting mixed up between embracing the male and telling him how he missed him yet the anger that he felt when he found out that he’s the traitor overwhelmed him.  
  
  


“Yunho-hyung, I’m sorry.”

“You don’t deserve my forgiveness, you bastard!” Yunho gritted his teeth as he stood up, holding the male on his collar and forcefully made him stand up despite the brunette’s wobbling legs that is probably filled with cuts and bruises “You know what you deserve, Mingi? To be beaten to death. To have your bones crushed into bits. To tear that sad-looking face of yours because you do _not_ deserve any sympathy at all!”

“Please don’t hurt me, hyung.” The brunette was hiding his face on his arms, shaking in fear “I’m so sorry, Yunho-hyung.”

“Just like what I’ve said, you, of all people, do not deserve my forgiveness.” Yunho spat.

“Hyung, stop hurting me.” Mingi kept on pleading before slowly lowering his arms as his teary eyes met Yunho’s _“Are you going to continue on beating me up? Like what your father did to you before?”_

“What?” Yunho felt breathless from the brunette’s statement as he looked at him from head to toe, seeing how he was colored with purple and black bruises along with the small cuts after being dragged from the ground a lot of times.

“It hurts, Yunho-hyung..” Mingi sobbed and the mint-haired male is slowly regaining his composure.  
  
  
  


Yunho still kept his grip on the male’s collar as what he have done on the brunette was showed to him like a prized painting in a museum, the memories from the past flooding his mind as he remembers himself being on the same situation as Mingi. He wanted to scream, cursing his entire existence and he never felt such urge like this on disappearing. He can’t believe that he acted like his father, hurting the ones that they love just because they didn’t want to hear them out.

Mingi's statement woke him up into realization that he is no better than the person that he loathes the most in this realm. Blood is thicker than water, in which Yunho somehow agreed because the fact that his father’s blood runs down throughout his entire system scares him, it’s a fact that he’ll be like him. A ruthless monster that will hurt people, whether they’re somehow that they treasure a lot or ones that they despise.  
  
  
  


“Yunho-hyung.”

“Mingi, I-I’m so—” Yunho wasn’t even able to continue what he was about to say when he felt an intense pain from his chest and the moment that he looked below, he immediately met Mingi’s pained expression, “You..”

“Yunho-hyung, please forgive me!” Mingi cried out as he sobbed in such a loud way, holding Yunho on both of his arms as he pushed the knife further towards Yunho’s chest “I-I didn’t mean to say that a while ago, I was just scared. Honestly, I didn’t mean to!”

“Mingi, you..”

“I know that I’m the worst! I make the worst life decisions ever! I’m an idiot who still kept believing that I’ll be able to save all of you despite being a stupid kid that depends on everyone!” Mingi said in between sobs as he embraced the mint-haired male, keeping the knife on Yunho’s chest as the blood seeps out of the stab wound “But I’m doing this for all of you! I love all of you so much that I’m willing to take a risk just to save all of you. Especially you, Yunho-hyung. I’d die for you.”

“Mingi, I’m sorry.”

“What I’ve said a while ago, I didn’t mean all of it! You’re nothing like your father, you didn’t grew up like him! You’re one of the kindest person that I’ve met!” Mingi added, holding him tight as tears kept on streaming from his eyes.

“Hey, Mingi.”

“Y-Yes, hyung?”

“I-I’d like to ask something,” Yunho said as he gasped for air, “Are you willing to stab someone in the back?”

“Of course not! I couldn’t even bear to stab anyone in the back in a literal way! Hongjoong-hyung and Jongho died with them knowing that I’ve killed them, just the same as you.” Mingi said as he smiled apologetically, “It’ll hurt for a while, Yunho-hyung. But I promise that it’ll be alright soon, you won’t be hurting anymore and I’ll find a way to wake all of you up soon.”

“Really?” Yunho chuckles and Mingi felt his heart shattering as the other male was gasping for air, feeling how much in pain was the mint-haired male is _“Well, you see, I can do_ _it.”_

“Huh?”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mingi cried out in pain as he felt something stabbed him from the back, he was about to say something to Yunho but was only met with Yunho's lifeless gaze with a smirk on his face as the mint-haired male repeatedly stabbed him on his back. Mingi kept on crying in pain until he can feel his own existence fading away from the realm as Yunho made sure that his stabs were deep and hitting the brunette’s vital points, making sure that Mingi would die earlier than him.  
  
  


“W-Why?” Mingi muttered as blood kept on flowing out of his mouth, unable to cough it out.

Yunho smiled apologetically on the brunette as he took the knife on his chest and lets Mingi fall to the ground with his face hitting it “I’m an assassin, Mingi. I stab anyone behind the shadows and before I perish, I must assure that the task that was given to me was accomplished. _The last order that was given to me is to make sure that you, the betrayer would no longer be able to interfere with the_ _others._ ”

“Y-Yunho-hyung...” Mingi tried to raise his hand as he tried to reach him out, sobbing in fear.

“Mingi, what you’ve done isn’t okay. Get a taste of your own medicine,” Yunho said in the coldest tone that he could before turning his back on him as he limped towards Hongjoong’s direction, “This is your punishment. Dying as everyone has their back turned against you, you should know what betrayal feels like.”

“Yunho-hyung..” Mingi kept on sobbing as he tried to reach him out, wanting to say a lot of words. _I’m lonely. I’m so sorry. Please_ _don_ _’t leave me, I’m scared. I_ _don_ _’t want to die alone. Please_ _don_ _’t leave me._ But none of them were able to get past through his lips as his hand fell, dying as he kept his eyes open towards Yunho’s back—hoping that the male would turn back and save him just as always, only to be ignored because of what he did.

Yunho sat beside Hongjoong’s body and leaned on the wall as he looked at the redhead’s peaceful expression, making him let out a pained smile “Hey, leader. I did it. Mission accomplished. Are you proud of me?”  
  
  
  
  


Yunho leaned on Hongjoong’s shoulder, yearning for the warmth that the redhead would usually provide just to feel the cadaver’s cold body in the state of rigor mortis, letting his last breath in believing that Hongjoong will pat his head for doing a great job and smiled, closing his eyes as he met the redhead’s proud expression. In which, where Yunho finds peace.  
  
  


**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_ **

  
The moment that Wooyoung opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness. He doesn’t even know if he’s floating or standing on some kind of ground. All he knows is that everything is embraced by the darkness and he felt like he was about to fade sooner or later.  
  


“Wooyoung, look behind you.”  
  
  
  


A familiar voice was heard. He, of all people, knows who owns that voice. _It was just like his own voice but he knew that it_ _isn_ _’t him._ The hint of longness and despair in it is different on his own, it sounds like somehow that has been going through a lot worse than he is. 

As he looked back, he saw an another figure that resembles him a lot yet he knew that it wasn’t him. He knew who was the figure in front of him that seems to be a reflection yet he felt so real and Wooyoung can feel the intense sadness around him.  
  
  


The alchemist smiled, “Wooyoung, are you ready to talk?”


	37. • t h i r t y  s i x •

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

  
“Wooyoung, we should start talking by now.” the alchemist stated as he looked directly at the male’s figure, “You’re about to disappear as my soul takes a lot of control of your own vessel, necromancer.”

 

Wooyoung looked at his hands and saw how he’s starting to fade, seeing how he slowly disintegrate into the abyss itself. He looked at the alchemist which was smiling at him in such a melancholic way.

 

“You know what? When I’ve seen Yeosang, I thought that I was the happiest.” the alchemist broke the silence once again as his smiled dreamily, “It was like meeting my beloved once again, I was so convinced on protecting him at all cost. I thought that just being near his presence would _calm_ me down but it’s not working at all, I was just making a fool out of myself. My beloved isn’t your Yeosang and he’ll never come back, I just let myself keep on committing hideous acts to deal with my delusions.”

 

“But it’s because you love him so much, right?”

 

“Indeed. I love him so much that his death ruined me to the point that I wasn’t able to pick the broken shards. The only thing that I can do is to keep on ruining myself to the point of no return,” the alchemist said, his usual cold tone was colored by his own emotions “I was desperate of seeing him again to the point that I’ve used forbidden arts which caused me to arrive on your universe, Wooyoung. I was surprise to see my _other self_ that is also feeling the same way as me.”

 

“You’re looking at me with the same sad eyes as before,” Wooyoung remarks, smiling a bit at him.

 

“You were weeping such desperate tears that time, Wooyoung. You’re crying Yeosang’s name again and again as you’ve let the sacrificial lamb’s blood touch the summoning circle,” The alchemist said as the dark abyss slowly turns into the same dark basement in Wooyoung’s home filled with candles as if it’s the replica of the area where they first met.

 

“I’m so _lonely_ yet I’ve been hiding it for a long time. I couldn’t express my sadness in front of my friends. I don’t want them to worry about me knowing that they’re facing their own problems,” Wooyoung stated before looking down, “I was kind of mad at them though, they acted like Yeosang didn’t disappeared at all and continued their lives as if Yeo wasn’t an important person in our lives. I felt like I was the only one that’s been left out, the one that still hopes for his return.”

 

“It’s alright to feel that way, Wooyoung. You’re missing Yeosang too much and just like me and my beloved, both of you are paired in this universe too.” The alchemist mused as he leaned on the wall stained with the dried blood from the cadavers of the lambs on the ground which Wooyoung have used for his summoning, “And both of you have done a lot on defying everyone’s wishes to separate both of you. You, committing forbidden arts just to make sure that he’ll come back and Yeosang, he kept his memories of you despite being casted a spell by a demon that bounded his soul with his. _Both of you are important to each other and that’s already a bunch of proof for my_ _statement.”_

 

“I just want him to come back,” Wooyoung whimpered, clenching his fists in frustration “I don’t want him to die though.”

 

“You’ve defied lots of stuff that _fate_ has provided both of you and it’s up to the two of you on ending this one,” the alchemist replies as he kept on glancing on Wooyoung, “You’re about to disappear, Wooyoung. What are you going to do?”

 

“I-I’m not strong enough to protect him. What if I’ll just fail on saving him on my own? You’re the one that does the saving job,” Wooyoung stated, smiling sadly as he closed his eyes, “It’s alright for me to _disappear_ if that only means that he’ll be safe.”

 

“I just want to remind you that your grandparents might be the one to suffer from the demon’s punishment.” Wooyoung widened his eyes on the alchemist’s statement, quickly remembering what San have said to him before losing consciousness “And both of us knew that Yeosang doesn’t want _me_ , _he_ ** _wants_** _you_. The _Wooyoung_ that has been with him since he was a lonely child, the one that offered his arm and looked at the bridge as the sun sets during that time.”  
  


 

Wooyoung felt warmth as he reminisced the day that he met Yeosang, remembering how the melancholic-looking child in his class was staring at the sun as it slowly sets. He remembered walking towards him and watching together before befriending him, being Yeosang’s first ever friend. He remembered the way Yeosang’s brown eyes sparkled with life during that time which made the younger Wooyoung think that he loves Yeosang’s eyes.  
  
  
  


 

“I’m scared.” the black-haired male admitted.

 

“It’s alright to feel afraid, Wooyoung. Even I, someone that you thought was strong, am afraid during the time that I wasn’t with my beloved.” the alchemist responded before looking at the ceiling, “Besides, I think I need to get the _rest_ that I deserve. My beloved thinks that I’ve pushed myself too hard and I should end it now.”

 

“But if you disappear here, you won’t be able to reincarnate-” Wooyoung was cut off with the alchemist’s laughter, making him frown in worry with the other one’s actions.

 

“I’m aware of the consequences of my own actions and I’m fine with it. I’m _relieved_ now, Wooyoung. My beloved wanted me to end this as soon as possible and I’d comply to it in a heartbeat.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The alchemist patted Wooyoung’s shoulder, “That’s alright. Have a little faith in you, Wooyoung.”

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“My abilities will stay with you so you didn’t need to be afraid. You might think that you’re weak but you’re one of the strongest person that I’ve ever met, Wooyoung.” The alchemist said as he ruffled the black-haired male’s fluffy locks, “You’re stronger than any of your friends with your own _willpower_. If you believed that you’re weak then you’re dead wrong.”  
  


 

Wooyoung wants to let out a laugh but the way that his fear crept throughout his entire system makes him freeze. He just wanted to protect his friend and make sure that he’ll get through this curse, he just wanted to see Yeosang _safe_ and _happy_. But now, everything has been nothing but chaotic and his friends kept on dying one by one. Even if he makes it out in the end, everything will not be the same.  
  
  


 

“Seonghwa and San’s stronger than me, they can protect Yeosang better.”

 

“Yeosang would still want to be with you. He loves all of you as much as all of you loves him,” the alchemist said, somehow getting worried that Wooyoung might choose to disappear rather than stay.

 

“But I’m nothing but a mere necromancer with a bit of your alchemy,” Wooyoung admits.

 

“San might’ve devoted himself more to Yeosang and Seonghwa might’ve been the most powerful one among the eight of you but you have your own charm, Wooyoung.” The alchemist remarked before flickering his forehead as Wooyoung whimpered in pain, “Your willpower can change fate, Wooyoung. Maybe you can save Yeosang with that and I’m sure that San is aware of that too.”

 

“What am I supposed to do?!” Wooyoung cried out.

 

“Stay here and let me disappear.” The alchemist firmly stated which made Wooyoung’s fear intensifies once again, “Please, Wooyoung?”

 

“W-What am I supposed to do without you? I’m weak!”

 

“Wooyoung, trust yourself more. You’re stronger than what you think about yourself.” The alchemist closed his eyes as he keep on remembering his beloved one smiling at him, _“And I need to see him, he must’ve been waiting for me. He’s going to embrace me and tell me that I’ve done_ _well.”_

 

“But—”

 

“That is what I’m thinking since that’s my beloved one’s last words coming from San and the demon isn’t even lying about it. My beloved one tried to reach me out and just like the usual, it worked.”

 

Wooyoung can’t help but feel bad, the alchemist was smiling contently as if he was already ready for disappearing into this universe, “A-Are you sure about it?”

 

“Of course, Wooyoung. I’m waiting for your consent,” the alchemist replied, still closing his eyes.

“Will you be happy for that?”

“Of course, silly. But this is about you, Wooyoung.”

“Because if you’re already _tired_ of this, I’m not an asshole to get that wish of yours.”

The alchemist lets out a giggle, “I’ve already decided, Wooyoung. It’s your turn to do something to save Yeosang, okay?”  
  
  


Wooyoung can’t help but feel afraid yet the calming expression of the alchemist in front of him seems to assure him that he’ll be able to defy fate just like what he said. He realized that it’s time for him to step up and do it on his own, he’ll save Yeosang on his own decisions without relying on someone else. Wooyoung smiles a bit before sighing in defeat, aware of the fact that he has _no_ other choice than to accept it.  
  
  
  


“Okay then.”

“Finally.”

Wooyoung laughs, “Sorry for relying on you too much.”

“I’m going to meet him again. Ah, I’m so excited.” The alchemist started to disintegrate as Wooyoung was starting to get visible once again.

“He must’ve been waiting for a long time, you’ve been in such a long journey.” Wooyoung mused.

“You’re right about that. He must’ve been too worried about me to even ask San on sending his own message to me by talking to that demon,” the alchemist replied with a wide grin on his face before opening his eyes, meeting Wooyoung’s rainbow-colored ones, “Wooyoung, out of all your friends, your eyes shines the most. Sometimes, one color changes into an another one yet when you’re getting passionate about something, all of the colors of the rainbow shines together.”

“My eyes?” Wooyoung asks.

“Those aren’t just an eye of a necromancer, those eyes are from someone blessed by God himself. An eye of an _angel_.”

“What?” Wooyoung’s eyes widened in surprise, “What are you talking about?”

“Why don’t you ask your grandparents about it once the curse is over? I don’t want to spoil you too much,” the alchemist said before giggling a bit.

“Well, if that’s what you prefer..”

The alchemist looked at his own hands as he was about to disappear in any second and immediately looked back at the black-haired male, “Hey, Wooyoung.”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for complying to my selfish requests.” The alchemist was smiling contently at him, feeling too much excitement and anticipation on meeting his beloved one soon “And this time, don’t let Yeosang disappear again. _Hold his hand and grasp it as if it’s your last chance_. **_Don’t make him leave alone this time, make sure that he isn’t alone._** ”

Wooyoung nodded, “I will.”

“Okay then. I guess that it’s a goodbye from me now,” the alchemist said before disintegrating into tiny bits of light that slowly disappears.  
  
  
  
  


The places started to darken as Wooyoung was slowly losing his consciousness once again yet this time  he embraced it happily as Hypnos cradled him on the umpteenth time.  
  
  
  
  


**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**   
  
  
  


To say that Park Seonghwa is enraged is such an understatement, the merciless sorcerer was literally cutting every single blackened one that he can see into bits. He made sure that all of them will feel pain and would even make sure that they’ll scream, which is a melody to Seonghwa’s ears. The black and blue blood surrounding his entire body and also the floor along with the corpses, he stepped on them as if they’re nothing but trash.  
  
  


“Die, scoundrels!” he exclaimed as he ran towards an another wave of them and slashing them off as he was shooting the other ones with his gun.

_“Seonghwa-hyung! Seonghwa-hyung!”_ A familiar voice startled the sorcerer as he looked at its owner, seeing Yeosang was running towards his direction.

“Yeosang, hide!” But it was too late, the blackened ones noticed Yeosang which is a bit far from him.

_“It's the Eve!”_

_“We’ve found the Eve!”_

_“Get him and prepare him for the Chief and the elders’ arrival!”_

“Shit.” Seonghwa bit his lips in frustration before running towards Yeosang’s direction, “Don’t even dare on getting near him, mongrels!”  
  
  
  
  


Monsieur immediately casted a wind spell, causing some of them to be blown away yet some managed to stay on their ground as they’re on their way towards Yeosang which was holding the pickaxe tightly in fear.  San, on the other hand, is already sprinting towards Yeosang and the moment that he gets near him, he was already shielding him from any of the blackened ones that would try to grab him by decapitating them whenever they’re a few feet away from both of them.  
  
  
  


“San, hold him! I’ll protect the two of you!” Seonghwa stated as he attacked any of the blackened one that is threatening to approach them.

_“We have to get the Eve!”_

_“Adam is on the way!”_

_“We have to get the Eve! Chief is on their way back!”_

_“Shoot them!”_

“Ah shit. They’re about to use guns now.” San muttered before looking at Seonghwa, “We have to run!”

“You don’t need to tell me that! I know that!” Seonghwa screams as he was about to turn back.

**_“Someone disappeared inside Wooyoung.”_ **

“Wait, what?” Yeosang looked at the man clad in black before realizing who it is, “W-Wooyoung?”

“That isn’t him right now. That’s Monsieur.”

“What?” Yeosang widened his eyes in fear as he clung to San.

“We’ll explain later. But all that I can tell is that Monsieur is on _our_ side,” Seonghwa stated.

“But h-he.. he’s the one that locked me up in that diamond-like cage.” Yeosang stated in which San and Seonghwa turned to Monsieur's direction with a menacingly glint on their eyes.

Monsieur raised his hands, “It wasn’t me. It was the alchemist that did that, okay?!”

“I swear to all of the demons below that I’m going to crush you, mister whoever you are.” San said while gritting his teeth.

“Oh, great. Threats for me kept on piling up,” Monsieur dramatically said before waving his hands, “For now, I’m about to leave this body since the soul that survived wanted to gain his consciousness. Ta-ta for now.”

“Wait!”  
  
  
  
  
  


The blackened ones holding their guns are already pointed towards their direction and before they could even run for it, they’ll be shot by it. They couldn’t use their powers since it was the alchemist that did it and they’re afraid of the fact that Wooyoung might’ve decided to disappear because of his fear. However, Yeosang was so confused. He can sense the fear on both of the male that is currently protecting him yet he wanted to know what’s happening.  
  


He kept on being a burden towards his friends and he can’t help but feel worthless, he is always the one that is protected.  
  


_He wanted to protect them in return._   
  


“Yeosang, I want you to close your eyes for a while and don’t open it until I say so.” San embraced him tightly as if he was about to shield him, “Can you do that for me?”

“I don’t want to. Y-You’re going to get hurt.”

San smiled before leaning in front of him to kiss his forehead, “If it’s for you then I’d take a hundred, no, _scratch that_ , a million bullets!”

“Please don’t!” Yeosang exclaims, shaking his head in fear.

“ _Please_ , Yeosang? Do it for me?” San asked once again as he embraced him tighter, _“Trust me, Sangie.”_

Yeosang leaned on the blond’s chest and nodded, “Alright.”

“Thank you, Yeosang.”  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeosang lets his eyes flutter as all that he can see is darkness while listening to San’s heartbeat as if it’s comforting him. All that he can hear aside from it was their own breathing and it scares him, making him hold onto the blond’s shirt tighter with an urge of opening his eyes. But he wanted to trust San so he lets himself close his eyes and continues to be unaware of every single thing around him.  
  
  


He was waiting for a sound of gunshot and on the moment that he heard some, he whimpered along with the sound of someone’s anguished cries. He can feel something moving from the ground yet he kept his eyes shut, not even daring to open it without a notice from San. _He trusts him and he would keep his eyes close until the moment that San tells him to open it._  
  


He waited until the moment that someone tapped him on his left cheek and heard San’s soothing voice, _**“Open your eyes.”**_  
  
  
  
  


The moment that he opens his eyes, he met San’s eyes that is coated with a mixture of purple and red on both orbs along with the soothing smile of his. He looks so happy with just meeting Yeosang’s gaze, eyes gleaming towards him.  
  


“Thank you for trusting me, Yeosang. _I’m so happy_.”  
  
  
  
  


Yeosang scooted a bit on San’s side as he can see Seonghwa with the grimoire on his right hand as the blackened ones were letting out such anguished screams while the blue flames engulfed them, burning every single inch of their body until there’s nothing left but ashes. He turn around to see the man clad in black and he felt breathless in all of the sudden, he can’t believe what just happened.  
  


The one that used to be Monsieur a while ago has disappeared. All that he can see was the kind expression of someone with rainbow-colored eyes that met his own hazel brown orbs. Without hesitation, he pulled out of San’s embrace to run towards the male that was smiling towards him despite the tears that is about to escape from his own eyes.  
  


_**“Woo!”** _


	38. • t h i r t y  s e v e n •

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeosang will have to choose between the three of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo everyone!
> 
> so this is the last chapter before i post the four alternative endings and the true end. but first thing's first! THERE WILL BE A POLL AND THE ONE THAT WILL HAVE MOST VOTES WILL BE THE FIRST CHAP TO BE POSTED! so if the poll flops then i'll yeet myself off the world of the living lol
> 
> i crossposted it in wattpad too so i'll be compiling the votes www

“Woo!” Yeosang ran towards his friends and embraced him tight in which Wooyoung hugged him back, smiling as he felt the warmth coming from the brunette.

“I’m back, Yeo.”

San rolled his eyes as he faked a cough which made the two look at him “I hate to ruin your reunion but we’re in the middle of a certain crisis so it’ll be a pleasure for Wooyoung to help out.”

“I’ll help out too!”

“Of course, Sangie. Do whatever you want,” San stated before looking at Seonghwa, “Seonghwa-hyung seems to be the one doing most of it though.”

“So how are we supposed to do this?” Wooyoung asked, looking around as he saw a bunch of blackened ones that is still alive.

“Eliminate them.” San’s eyes were shining brightly as he grinned, showing his pearly white teeth along with his sharp fangs, _“Every single one of them.”_

“Sure thing.”

San launched himself towards the group of blackened one as his katana appeared and slashed every blackened one that he sees with ease, Seonghwa is backing him up by burning the ones that attempts to attack him and San. The sharp metals and rocks kept on appearing underneath the ground, stabbing a lot of them in place. Yeosang, on the other hand, is their main support which was healing them whenever they’re getting exhausted.

“There’s only a few of them left!” San announced as he cackled, “Take that, losers!”

“Calm down for a while, San. There’s still a lot left.” Seonghwa stated in a casual way as he held his grimoire tightly.

“They’ll be easy to get rid of now that they’ve lessened!”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night then, San.”

Yeosang didn’t even expected that they’re the only ones left in the yard filled with the corpses of the blackened ones in such a tragic state. San was covered with their blood with a smug grin on his face, the dried blood around Seonghwa makes him look more menacing as his azure eyes was shining as bright as the stars. Wooyoung kept his hands around Yeosang’s waist, making sure that he is safe in his arms.

They’re exhausted from using their powers despite their bodies having its own limits. They knew that they have to rest for a while before proceeding to find the artifact where _Monsieur_ was imprisoned.

Yeosang wonders if all of this is _worth it_ , saving him from this curse. He wondered if his existence is the cause why these three men’s lives have turned into a horrible one. He wondered if he’s worth saving for, not being able to do anything but become a burden to everyone.

Yeosang wondered where Yunho, Jongho and Hongjoong is, they should be around here with them. He hopes that both of them are alright, he doesn’t want more blood to spill just for his salvation. Mingi died because of him. Yeosang wouldn’t be able to get over the fact that one of them have died and if any of his friends would end up like Mingi then he would rather die than let them die. _Maybe he should just sacrifice his soul to Monsieur to end it all up._

But he knew that they won’t. That’s the last thing that these people beside him would want for him but Yeosang wonders if he can be selfish for once and let himself sacrifice for his friends.

 _“Yeo?”_ He was cut off from his thoughts when Wooyoung tapped his left cheek gently, making him look at the younger male.

“Yes, Woo?”

“Are you alright?” the younger male asks, worry was plastered on his face.

Yeosang looked down, “I don’t know.”

“Are you hurt somewhere?!” Wooyoung immediately looked at the male from head to toe, “Yeo?”

“Why are all of you like this?”

“What are you talking about, Yeo?”

“ _This._ All of this. The sacrifices and everything, Woo. Why do you have to risk your lives just to save me?” Yeosang asked as he raised his head to look at the three of them.

He noticed that there isn’t an _alive_ blackened one that can be seen around, all of them are on the ground as the air is getting mixed up with the stench coming from their corpse. Angry red and blazing blue flames are around his family’s yard and as the ground is covered in black and blue blood while the starless skies seems to mock him. _This is all because of you, Yeosang._

“We have to save you to end this curse, Sang.” Seonghwa walked towards him with a pained smile on his face.

“You know that you can just offer me up to Monsieur to end all of this, right?”

“We won’t do that. If the blackened ones get their hands on you, who knew what could happen because of their wish?” Seonghwa said, shaking his head in disapproval.

“Monsieur just needs my soul to get out of there, right? And he’s on our side so why don’t you offer me to him instead of the blackened ones doing that?” Yeosang asked.

San immediately shook his head furiously as he screamed, “No!”

“ _Please_? This is too tiring. Everyone’s dying. Heck, I don’t even know where Yunho, Hongjoong and Jongho is.” Yeosang can’t help but feel like he’s having a hard time breathing as his chest hurts, letting his emotions burst out, “I am _not_ a damsel in distress. I know that I’m just a burden but at the very least, I can get all of you out of this.”

“We won’t allow that, Sangie!” San ran towards him to embrace him, “I won’t let you die!”

“So you’d let the others die for my sake? Is that it?” Yeosang scoffed.

“Please don’t be like this, Sangie. We’re doing our best to save you!”

“Sang, calm down.”

“Everything will be alright, Yeo.”

Yeosang shook his head, _“This isn’t okay at all.”_

Yeosang knew that it wasn’t okay yet they kept on consoling him, they kept on assuring him that it isn’t his fault. But the entire situation seems to mock him that all of this is happening because of _him_ , Yeosang is aware that he’s the main cause of this situation that they’re in.

Seonghwa, on the other hand, wanted to console the younger male and make him realize that this situation isn’t as grim as Yeosang thought it was. If only the brunette knew that he saved them from their miseries, making them vent it out on each other. If only he knew how Seonghwa felt so relieved when they met once again, Yeosang wouldn’t blame himself for this curse.

 _It wasn’t his fault at all._ All of them never wanted to be born with a life like this, they couldn’t do anything but to swallow the bitter reality that they have to get through everything that life is throwing at them without mercy.  
  
  


_“My, my. I knew that something like this could’ve happen while we’re gone.”_   
  
  
  


The moment that he heard San growled like an angered fox towards the owner of its voice, he knew that it was nothing but _trouble_. He saw the town’s current mayor, which isn’t a _Kang_ after a lot of decades of this family reigning over the place, smiling in such an eerie way towards them. The way that its eyes were widened as it looked at their main target made Seonghwa clench his fists in fury, he would never let Yeosang end up like the others.

He could’ve failed to protect his other friends but he swore to every single deity that he’ll do everything just to protect Yeosang. He wouldn’t fail just like his past selves this time, he will be able to save his soulmate and both of them will be able to get through this curse. _Seonghwa_ _already had something in his mind in case that the worse case scenario might happen, it might be_ _ **taboo**_ _but he doesn’t even care anymore_.

“Adam, we’ve meet again.” The town mayor which has been possessed by the spirit of the village chief that he killed centuries ago was in front of him.

“I am not happy to see you again, bastard.”

“You’ve caused us a lot of delay for our ceremony, such a hindrance.” The town mayor spat as he looked beside him in which one of the people that was possesed by one of the village elder is holding the artifact that they’re looking for.

“How many times do we have to tell you that something like that _Eden_ of yours wouldn’t be able to come true?!” Seonghwa shouted in anger, holding his grimoire tighter than the usual.

The village chief laughed menacingly, “You won’t be able to fool us with that, Adam!”

_“Eden is real!”_

_“Once that we’ve set our God free from his imprisonment, he’ll be able to grant us the eternal life and power over everything!”_

_“Monsieur will provide us the Eden that we need!”_

_“Eden will be in our hands soon and everyone will bow down to us!”_

“Wake up, you ungrateful fools!” Seonghwa shouted as he stomped, causing large icicles to appear and head towards their direction

“Is that all that you’ve got?” one of the village elders asked as it casted a fire spell, colliding with the icicles as it bursted.

“If that’s all that we’ve got then why are all of your villagers dead by now?” Seonghwa asked, smirking widely that annoyed the blackened ones in front of him.

“Once that we’ve got Eden, they will be revived and all of us will live in harmony!” The village chief said in a firm tone yet the way that he gritted his teeth and glared at Seonghwa is enough proof that he was pissed off.

“C’mon, idiots. We’ve been through this for centuries and none of you were able to get that ‘Eden’ bullshit of yours.” Seonghwa dramatically stated as he rolled his eyes, “Something like that wouldn’t happen because Monsieur isn’t even a _God_.”

“How dare you insult Monsieur?!” one of the elder screamed as it casted a simple fire spell in which Seonghwa casted a water spell to get rid of it.

“I’m not insulting him. I’m stating the fact that you’ve been clinging to nothing but a mere delusion from your shitty village,” Seonghwa replied as he looked at Wooyoung and San, “Don’t leave Yeosang. Do whatever it takes to protect him from these creatures, I can handle them on my own.”

“But you’re exhausted, Hwa.” Yeosang felt like something inside his chest is about to burst that isn’t despair or self-loath. _Rebel against them. You’re not as weak as they think you are, let yourself lead you to the one that you’ve desired._

“I’ve been handling these shitty bastards for centuries and I’m quite sure that I can handle them this time.”  The way that Seonghwa stated it was filled with pride and it made Yeosang reminds him of Hongjoong, “Besides, while our _leader_ is away, I have to take responsibility of the three of you.”  
  
  
  


Yeosang wondered why Seonghwa would say such a thing with pride yet there’s a hint of melancholy and longing in it, he’s aware that the two were bestfriends so Seonghwa is acting as their current leader while Hongjoong is not with them. The way that Wooyoung seems to shake when Seonghwa mentioned his bestfriend and also the way that San looked away, Yeosang got a hint of their leader’s whereabouts. His heart kept on pounding as he was slowly getting consumed by his own emotions, losing the thought of surviving in this place.  
  
  


“If your God is real then why isn’t he showing himself up on all of you?” San mocked, eyes glowing brighter as he glared at the blackened ones.

“Ha! Why? Are any of you worthy of seeing Monsieur? No!”

“If he cares for the likes of you, he could’ve appeared and protected you from the ones that had been against this ceremony for him!” San said as he looked at Wooyoung, “I bet that Monsieur is just stuck up on your side because you kept on keeping him to yourselves.”

“Lies! Monsieur chose us!”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, buddy.” San mocked, making the blackened one pissed off with his sharp tongue.

“Just as expected from a demon, someone that is against the Gods.” The village chief looked at San from head to toe, “I can sense that you’ve formed a pact with the Eve.”

“Of course, Sangie’s mine!” San chirps as he pulled Yeosang off from Wooyoung’s grasp and embraced him tightly, “And that means that you won’t be able to get him from me _no matter what happens_!”

“Hah! If you’re willing to join Adam on this rebellion against our ceremony then feel free to experience the wrath of our God!” the village chief exclaimed before looking at the artifact, “Monsieur, show yourself and end this demon’s blasphemy!”  
  
  
  


The village elder that was holding the golden pot was anticipating for their God to appear in front of them yet after a few minutes, San lets out a cackle as he pointed at them as if they’re a bunch of idiots. The village chief glared at the elder, making it shudder as the mocking laugh of the demon that is against them makes the elder want to attack San as soon as possible. But the elder needs to keep its calmness or else, he might ruin the artifact.  
  
  


“Where’s your _God?”_ San raised an eyebrow as a smug grin was plastered on his face.

“Monsieur?” The village chief took the artifact harshly from the elder and held it on both of his hands, “Monsieur, there are people mocking you! They deserve punishment so you must be the one to do it!”

But still, nothing appeared in front of them which made San laugh once again “Where’s your fucking God?! I’m getting bored of waiting too long!”

“Silence, demon!” The village chief glared towards San before looking at the artifact, “I’m sure that he’s inside but he doesn’t want to get out. Monsieur, what’s wrong?!”

“He’s tired of all of your bullshit.” Wooyoung, who had been silent throughout the conversation, said as he looked at the artifact.

“You have no right to say such a thing!” The village chief was definitely shaking in anger as he glared at the artifact, “Monsieur, our Lord! Please respond to my call!”

“Where’s your beloved Lord now?” San asked as he laughed louder in which Yeosang flinched.

_“What’s happening to Monsieur?”_

_“Are you sure that it’s the artifact?”_

_“I’m sure of it!”_

_“Then why isn’t he responding?”_

The elder kept on bickering as the village chief was losing his patience, “Silence, everyone!”

“So?” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow yet he still kept his alertness with him in case that they’ll do something that could hurt any of his friends, especially Yeosang.

“Monsieur, what’s happening to you?”

“Monsieur, come forth!” Wooyoung suddenly announced in which made everyone look at him as he took a glance of Yeosang, “Stay with San for a while, Yeo.”  
  
  
  


The moment that Wooyoung’s eyes turned into bright yellow ones, he smiled and bowed at them. The village elders and even the chief was astonished on what happened, the God that they used to address didn’t even responded to them yet one call from the mortal and he already possessed it without hesitation.

 ** _“Yes, sir. Responding to call~”_** Monsieur sang as he looked at them, “It seems that Wooyoung have decided to call me.”

“Monsieur! That’s you, right?!” one of the village elder exclaimed.

Monsieur looked at them in pure disgust, “Damn it. You guys _again_?”

“Monsieur, why didn’t you respond to our call a while ago?”

“Ah. I don’t feel like responding at it.”

“But why did you immediately went out when the boy called you?”

“Because I want to. Is there a problem with that?” Monsieur asked, tilting his head in confusion.

“Monsieur, they’re our enemies! You shouldn’t confide on them!” The village chief exclaimed before pointing at Yeosang, “They have the Eve and we wouldn’t be able to start the ceremony without him! How are we going to have our Eden if the Eve doesn’t want to participate?”

“Even I wouldn’t participate in such an event,” Monsieur replies, causing the village elders to gasp, “Besides, even if you wish for something like _Eden_. I wouldn’t be able to provide something like that at all.”

 _“What?”_ The village chief seems to froze on the sudden revelation.

“I’ve already told you before that I can provide blessings on your village im exchange of the offerings that you’ve given me but providing something like that can’t be done by someone like me,” Monsieur replied.

_“That’s not true.”_

“It is.”

_“Monsieur, you’ve got to be kidding me.”_

“I’m not.”

“Oh no. That’s not going to happen! You promised us that you’ll be giving us something in return for the offerings that we gave you!” The village chief roared, glaring at him “We gave you everything that you needed!”

“Except for the vessel and that vessel’s nothing but dust now. In that case, I don’t have a vessel to stay at for the rest of my life.”

“This can’t be happening.” The village chief kept on shaking his head in disbelief, “You promised us!”

“Creating something like that is beyond my ability! And all of you kept on assuming that I’m a God so newsflash, I’m not a God at all! _April fucking fools, idiots!_ ” Monsieur exclaimed, glaring at them one by one.

“What?”  
  
  
  


The blackened ones seems to be surprised with the announcement as the elder started to panic, San held Yeosang close as Seonghwa was already prepared to cast a barrier in case that any of them would go berserk. Monsieur, on the other hand, was relieved because he was able to say it after a few centuries of them misunderstanding everything.  
  


“So even if you’ll kill the Eve for my sake, that Eden of yours wouldn’t come true.”

_“No, Monsieur. You’re probably being manipulated by those mortals!”_

“I’m afraid to say that I’m not.”

_“Monsieur, this is not happening at all  You’ll be able to grant us our wishes!”_

“That wish is way beyond my ability.” Monsieur stated as he crossed his arms, “And these mortals are telling you the truth.”

“Ah. I see.” Their attention was focused on the village chief which seems to be displeased on what he heard, “The mortals have manipulated our God, they’ve stained him.”

“No, we didn’t! We just want to get out of this dimension!” San scoffed.

“If you won’t give us the Eve then we’ll have to take him from you!” The village chief screamed in pure anger as he looked at the elder, “I guess that we have no choice but to do _that_.”

“I’m having a bad feeling about this, San.” Yeosang kept his gaze on the village chief, feeling the unexplainable fear creeping at the back of his mind.

“Ive already told you that I’m not a God. Can you just accept it and stop acting like you’ve been wronged?” Monsieur stated in annoyance.

“Don’t worry, Monsieur. We’ll purify you after we get rid of these pests. They wanted to get out of here? _They have to eliminate all of us first!_ ” The village chief suddenly dropped the artifact to the ground as the group of blackened ones held each other’s hands.  
  
  
  
  


They started to chant something in an unknown language as the dimension seems to change into something that has been warped all around, the dark and starless skies suddenly turned into crimson red ones and instead of stars, eyes were visible in it and looking downwards. Seonghwa looked at the ground and instead of the brown soil and grass, it turned into crimson red ones as it became a bit soft as if they’re standing on something like flesh as huge eyes appeared all over it.   
  


A dark mist surrounded the blackened ones until they’ve heard screaming around them as if they’re pained yet the chanting continued as they seem to stick towards each other and was piled up as their flesh were more evident, turning into a creature made from piled up flesh. A creature resembling something like black and blue goo yet some organs and limbs were sticking out of it.  
  
  


“Fucking gross.” San muttered as he looked at Monsieur, “Hey, Monsieu—”

“It’s me, Wooyoung.” The bright yellow eyes were turned back into rainbow-colored orbs once again, “It seems that they kept the artifact inside that creature and Monsieur was forced to stay inside the pot.”

“So, we wouldn’t be able to get out of here unless that we’ll get rid of that?” San looked at the creature in disgust as he shuddered.

“Unfortunately, the answer to your question is _yes_.” Seonghwa gasped when a portal appeared behind the creature, _“It’s going away.”_

The remaining head of the village chief that was sticking out at the upper part of the creature laughed as it was slowly being engulfed by the creature itself, “Let’s see if you’ll be able to defeat the creature that we’ve made out of our hatred! And have a taste of our revenge! Our pain! Our suffering!”

San saw how the corpses of the blackened ones that they’ve killed started to pile up and turn into a small version of the creature in front of them, making him gag “Fucking gross. I’m telling you all that all of you looks and smells so fucking nasty now.”

“You won’t be able to get out of here!” the village chief cackled for the last time as his head was completely absorbed by the goo.

“What are we going to do now?!” Wooyoung screamed as he looked around.

“We have to kill that huge creature to get the artifact but we also have to kill these bastards.” Seonghwa immediately casted an ice spell, causing icicles to appear from the sky and dropped it at their direction yet it barely even scrapped them, “Well, shit.”

“We should follow the huge creature.” Yeosang stated as he looked at it, “I want to fight it.”

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Seonghwa shouted, “They’re after your life!”

“That’s the point! I wanted to fight them! They’re my greatest enemy here and I’m not going to be a damsel in distress this time, I want to fight it!” Yeosang cried out, clenching his fists in anger as he let his emotion slip a bit out of his system “I am not going to hide or run away. I’m going to face my worst enemy, Seonghwa.”

“You could die, Yeosang! If you’ll die then all of the others’ sacrifices will be  a waste! Hongjoong, Jongho and Yunho didn’t died for this!” Seonghwa retaliated.

“T-They died?” Yeosang felt like he was stabbed on the revelation and he wanted to disappear.

“I’m doing my best to protect you so no one could die!”

“But still, I want to fight them or would you rather let me stay here in a place filled with tiny versions of it? Either way, I’m not safe on both areas!”

“Then what should we do?” Seonghwa asks softly, drowning in worry.

“I-I'd like to suggest something.” They looked at Wooyoung which raised his hand.

“Spill it out, Wooyoung.” San still kept his embrace on the brunette while glaring at Wooyoung.

_“Let’s split up.”_

“I swear that I’ve heard that word from Hongjoong and the next thing is that someone dies,” San deadpanned.

“We have to split up in an equal way! Or it depends on how you wanted it! So Yeosang would be accompanied by someone!” Wooyoung explains.

“But who will accompany Yeosang?” Seonghwa asked once again.  
  
  
  
  


The three male looked at the brunette in which Yeosang felt so conflicted. He cherishes these three boys the same as he cherishes the others and one wrong decision could cause one of them to die. Yeosang already had a plan in his mind but for now, he should focus on choosing the right person to accompany him. They have to defeat that creature in order to get the artifact then banish the souls so they could go back to normal.  
  
  
  


**_Who will he choose between the three? San? Seonghwa? Or is it Wooyoung?_ ** _Now, the decision depends on Yeosang._


	39. POLL [CLOSED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment your choice! Q wQ
> 
> if this flops then yeet

_WHO WILL BE THE ONE TO ACCOMPANY YEOSANG ON CHASING THE CREATURE?_

 

  * _**San?**_
  * _**Wooyoung?**_
  * _**Seonghwa?**_



 

**_Poll: CLOSED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLL: closed
> 
> votes from wp: 18  
> votes from ao3: 5  
> total votes received: 23
> 
> final results
> 
> San - 9  
> Wooyoung - 8  
> Seonghwa- 6
> 
>  
> 
> thank ya’ll for voting!


	40. ‘precious’ — san route ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all, this is definitely the longest chapter that i’ve ever written for this fic. 9.5k words for just an ending. q wq though the other two won’t be as long as this. i just got immersed on vomiting words that i could think of and i haven’t even proofread this since i was really sleepy, will edit this a few hours after getting the decent hours of sleep that i need. ;; i'm sorry if this is gonna be a bland chapter though. i'm not sure if this is gonna be an amazing alternate ending at all :( anyway,
> 
>  
> 
> anyway, what's your fave ateez song in the latest album? mine’s horizon and precious! Q uQ 
> 
> SCREAM W ME ON TWT: @_hyriette

**_“Choi San.”_ **

_San wanted to panic. He can’t see his mother around and the fact that he woke up in an unfamiliar place and he’s inside the cage isn’t helping at all. When he looked at the owner of the voice, he saw the familiar man on the ceremony years ago. He didn’t like the man at all, he reeks of malevolence and as much as demons should enjoy its presence, San dislikes this man’s malevolence._

_“You’re awake now, boy. That’s good.” The man stated as he smiled towards him, “Do you know why you’re here?_

_San looked down, shaking his head “N-No.”_

_“You’re here because your mom decided for you to stay in our care for a while. I’m sorry for the cage but I don’t trust your kind at all.” The man, in which he remembers as Mr. Kang, walked around the cage that blocks San from his own freedom._

_“W-Where’s mom?” he asks, looking upwards to meet the man’s gaze._

_“She went in your world to discuss something there, she’ll be back in a few days.” the man stated, the eerie smile still plastered on his face._

_“But why am I inside here?” he asked once again as he kept his gaze towards the man, not letting a single emotion show because that’s what his mom told him when it comes to strangers._

_“For obvious reasons.” The man leaned forward and San can see clearly how the man’s brown eyes turned into scarlet ones,_ **_“You’re a demon.”_ **

_“Mom would be very angry if she’ll see me like this,” San said with confidence, knowing how ruthless her mom is when it comes to him._

_Her mom treats her like her most prized possession, she wouldn’t even hesitate to eliminate anyone that would hurt him and he’s aware of that. He knows how her mother would do_ _**everything** _ _just to keep him safe and loved since he’s the only one left for her. San can sense the distrust of this mortal towards him and he wondered if it’s because he’s a demon or_ _**because of something else** _ _._

_“Well, San. As you can see, she wouldn’t know about this if you’ll keep your mouth shut.” The man stated and San widened his eyes when he felt weak in all of the sudden, leaning on the cold bars of the cage, “And before you’ll be able to talk about it, I’ll make sure to prevent that from happening.”_

_“M-Mom..” the half-demon mutters, eyes half-lidded as he whimpered in pain that seems to be coming from the inside of his body._

_“Unfortunately, I wouldn’t be able to kill you.” San heard the man snickered as he shook his head in dismay, “And I don’t want to eliminate a good child so be a good one and you wouldn’t be in pain._ _**Understand?** _ _”_

_The pain that he can feel inside still kept on lingering and he realized that it was because of the man in front of him, “Y-Yes.”_

_“Good. I’ll anticipate on that, San.” As the man smiled, the pain disappeared as if it wasn’t even real and San gasped “But that doesn’t mean that you’re going to be free so bear with me for a while as I’ll explain you what you will be doing now that you’re in my property.”_

_San knew that he doesn’t stand a chance against an adult and the best thing that he can do right now is to agree, so he nodded “Alright.”_

_“As you can see, you’re inside a cage. You’re being held as a prisoner right now and I’m sure that you know what that means. The shackles on your wrists and ankles along with the cage are made from magic since you’re a child that needs to go to the bathroom,” the man said as he pointed at a door from the left of the room, “You’re only allowed to open that one and the cage will only be opened if a servant of mine opens it. There will be some servants that will be watching over you,_ _**demon child** _ _.”_

_San just looked at him so the man decided to continue, “Also, I’d like to remind you_ _**cannot** _ _escape from this room. If you dare to be open the window or the door, the shackles will cause you to feel terrible pain just like what you’ve experienced a while ago. The pain wouldn’t stop until you’ve passed out so be a good boy and behave.”_

_San wanted to weep but his mother told him that he should keep a straight face towards strangers and don’t let them see his emotions, he was still a child and he’s in a foreign place with a person that just harmed him a few minutes ago, anticipating for him to be a good boy. His mother didn’t raised him to be inferior towards someone that is technically below their kind, San’s quite great at having long-term grudges and he would definitely tell his mom what happened to him._

_“Do you understand what I've told you?” the man asked and San just nodded his head, “Good. I will leave you now, don’t you dare cause any kind of trouble in my household.”_

_The moment that San was left alone, he gritted his teeth in annoyance as he lets the tears spill from his eyes. He wanted to his mom, he wanted the fluffy pillow that he hugs every single night. But he has to stay on a cage that doesn’t have anything aside from a mattress, a pillow and also a thin blanket. He wasn’t expecting to be in a place like this because all that he can remember is his mom singing a lullaby for him as Hypnos cradled him slowly._

_And just like what the eerie man have said, there are servants watching him from outside. If he’ll call them to open the cage, one would enter and chants, making the cage open as San was allowed to enter the bathroom. He didn’t attempt to escape, knowing that  the man wasn’t lying at all because he didn’t sensed anything during the time that he explained why was he in the cage. The servants treated him normally though, there’s are clothes that was given for him to change and he was well-fed. He wondered if it’s an order from the stranger, keeping him alive—_ **_he misses his mom already._ **

_Three days have passed and San woke up when he can feel a bunch of malevolence in the household, he can also hear some music from the lower grounds. He wondered if there’s a party ongoing because aside from the malevolence, he can feel some of the positive emotions and it makes him cringe. The negative ones comforts him in a situation like this, sensing the positive ones will just make him uneasy._

_He also wondered why does it seems like there aren’t any servants nearby, the lights are also off and if it wasn’t for San’s enhanced eyesight, he wouldn’t be able to see a thing. It makes him feel scared though, he was so used to hugging a plush toy or his pillow when he was alone because despite the fact that he's a demon in training, his mother never fails to spoil him and give him affections._

**_“Here! Let’s hide here!”_ **

**_“Let’s go! Let’s go!”_ **

**_“Over here!”_ **

**_“Hey, we shouldn’t barge in a room!”_ **

**_“Don’t be such a killjoy!”_ **

**_“They wouldn’t know that we barged in! Unless, a goody-two shoes would tell them about it.”_ **

_He can hear a bunch of footsteps nearby and the door was opened as San gasped at the familiar presences, he can feel a surge of powers coming from the ones that opened the door. He can see six other children and noticed that they’re the ones from the ceremony and their magics are resonating in which San desperately tried to absorb and lets it flow towards the shackes and the entire cage, making them break because of the colliding energies. The door was shut close once again and he can hear the voices of the children as it slowly gets quieter, the children walking away from the room._

**_“It’s dark! Let’s just run around for a while!”_ **

**_“Let’s look for Yeosang and ask him to play with us too.”_ **

**_“Childish brats.”_ **

**_“We’re children, Seonghwa-hyung. Stop acting like an old man.”_ **

**_“Ha! Hongjoong-hyung called him an old man!”_ **

**_“Wooyoung, stop teasing your hyung.”_ **

_He couldn’t explain the happiness that he felt on the moment that he’s out of the cage, not feeling the shackles confined on his wrists and ankles and walking around in ease. Yet his silent ceremony was cut short when an another presence was felt and the door opened once again, a child entered and closed it immediately as it went in a corner of the room. San sat in front of the cage, eyes watching the child cautiously and not realizing that his eyes already turned red._

_There’s something that he could sense to the child aside from the melancholy lurking around his soul, it’s something that can make San giddy by just sensing it as it gives off a relaxing vibe to him. The child started humming a melody that surprised the half-demon, he can see that it closed its eyes as he kept on humming. San wondered why the child sounds so sad, he has the same soul wavelength as the man that captured him yet he was different from that person._

_The moment that the child stopped humming, it opened its eyes and San can sense the fear inside him when their eyes met. He can hear the child’s heart pounding loudly as it kept its gaze on him in which San reciprocated, wondering why the child looked so scared yet it didn’t ran away on the moment that it looked at him. Did the child saw him through the dark? Is there something else aside from the two of them inside the room? Questions kept flooding on the half-demon’s curious mind._

_“Yeosangie, are you here?!”_

_The door opened once again and San blinks, his eyes turning into hazel brown ones as he crawled towards the children without them noticing him. Someone turned the lights on and screeches were heard when they saw the cage in the room and the child, Yeosang sitting on the corner of the room._

_“Why is there a cage in here?” Jongho asks, looking around the room as he felt something around it— something similar to magic._

_“Yeosang, what are you doing here?” Seonghwa, the eldest one among the group of children asked the child inside the room._

_“I just want to be alone for a while and entered this room, hyung.” Yeosang, the child that was with San have replied towards the older one._

_San knew that he have to blend in along with them and it’s a good thing that it wasn’t just the six of them that’s been playing around, there’s also a bunch of random kids so he immediately walked towards the child and stretched his hand towards him “Yeosangie, let’s play!”_

_The child, Yeosang looked up at him and San swears that he have seen such beautiful eyes, hazel brown eyes sparkling with innocence yet there’s a tinge of melancholy in it “Play?”_

_San nodded as he smiled, eyes started to crinkle like small crescent moons, “Yes. Play with us, Yeosangie.”_

_Yeosang seems to be hesitating yet the moment that they met each other's gaze once again, it made the older male feel something towards San as if he was drawn towards him and held the younger child's hand, “Okay.”_   
  


_San can hear some cheers for him as they walked towards the group of children and ran towards the yard, they kept on playing tag, hide and seek and also pretending like a family in which the eldest child, Seonghwa was the mom and the one next to him, Hongjoong was the dad. San enjoyed the games, he really tried to be friends with his classmates but he was shunned for being too clingy and_ **_‘weird’_ ** _and he got used to it. He wasn’t even expecting for them to be nice to him and he had never been so comfortable with mortals just like the way he is towards these group of children, it wasn’t just because the seven of them were bonded but also because of this other child that’s with them._

**_Yeosang_ ** _. San kept on stealing glances towards the mysterious child and noticed how his mood seems to be lifted whenever the hyper child, Wooyoung seems to cheer him up. San wondered how can people change their emotions easily just because of the other people, his mom told him that it’s because of their ‘_ **_bond_ ** _’ that connects them. San couldn’t understand anything like that, his mom said that it’s similar to making a pact but without any consequences and despair, just pure happiness can be attained in it._

_**Something as silly as that can’t be real** _ _. San was so convinced that a ‘bond’ isn’t filled with happiness, there’s got to be some kind of melancholy in it and his mom is just trying to make him a cheerful lad. She probably thought that she’s raising San to be a cold-blooded demon and is trying to insert some humanity in him, the child was fine on anything that his mom is teaching him. He has been hated by the children around him that he probably got used to it—_ **_to their harsh treatments towards him._ **

_Yet, just looking at these mortals made him yearn for it. Maybe it’s his_ _**mortal** _ _side that is craving for something like it. And this is the first time that someone has been kind towards him after dealing with a lot of mortal children that dislikes him for being ‘weird’ and it’s kind of unnerving. San could only smile for show but he couldn’t smile as genuinely as them especially that mysterious child, there’s something on the way he smiles that can make the half-demon stare in awe. Such genuine smile filled with pure happiness that is supposed to make his demon side cringed in disgust yet he feels like smiling whenever he sees it. San wondered if there’s something wrong with him or if the man that captured him casted a spell on him to be drawn towards Yeosang so he wouldn’t escape._

_“Yeosang..”_

_The child looked at him and tilted his head in confusion, those round eyes blinking twice and San felt like hugging him “What is it, San?”_

**_“Your smile is so beautiful,”_ ** _he stated, grinning towards the male, “It makes me wanna smile too.”_

_“I-It’s not like that..” The way the older child blushed at the compliment made San squeal and ran towards him, tackling him to the ground and embracing him, “S-San!”_

_“You’re so cute, Yeosang!” San chirps._

_“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Both of them looked at the child who screamed, Mingi which puffed his cheeks in annoyance, “I want a hug too! No fair!”_

_“Let’s join them then! Group hug!” Wooyoung screams in which Mingi and Yunho screamed too as they ran towards the duo and hugged them._

_“Childish brats.” Seonghwa sighs._

_“Shut it, Seonghwa-hyung. We’re joining them!” Hongjoong exclaimed, dragging the eldest that was blushing furiously and trying to reason out that he wasn’t that interested on joining the hug._

_Jongho looked at the seven children on the ground, hugging one another as he munched on the apple that was broken into two that he’s holding, “How dare you hug each other without the baby?”_

_“Join us, you coward!” Wooyoung screamed, hugging Yeosang and San tightly as he can feel the others' embrace._

_“Who said that I wasn’t going to join?” Jongho giggled, lying down on the ground as he tried to embrace all of them with his short arms, “The baby is here now!”_

_“Childish brats.”_

_“Shut up, Seonghwa-hyung.” Wooyoung whines._

_San wondered if it’s because of the body heat that they’re sharing right now that caused this warm feeling inside him. He used to feel this whenever his mom and dad are around him yet this time, he feels it because of a bunch of mortals. He doesn’t know if he’s supposed to be terrified or worried about it but when he met Yeosang’s gaze again, all of the thoughts shuts down and he decided to enjoy such a heartwarming moment with all of them._

_They’ve continued playing until the others have to go home and San sneaked behind Yeosang as the older child was walking around the hallway, San can feel the man’s presence nearby and decided to conceal his own and casted a spell that would make no other person aside from Yeosang see him in order to hide from the terrifying man. And the child started to run when he heard a female screamed, San noticing the worry from the mortal._

_“Where’s that creature?!” the woman screeched, it’s probably the one that Yeosang got worried to._

_“It escaped.” San heard the man that captured him said as he looked around and San hoped that he didn’t noticed his presence at all, “Seems like someone let it out of the room.”_

_“We have to get that creature!” San just kept on looking at Yeosang which was frowning already while eavesdropping on the conversation._

_“Calm down, dear. We’ll find that creature,” San felt shivers on the moment that the man said that, “We should find it or else..”_

_San decided to distract Yeosang as he tapped him, making the child look at him “Hey, Yeosang. Let’s play.”_

_“I-I thought that you’ve went home, San.”_

_San shook his head, “Not really. Can we play?”_

_“It’s dark outside so we should play indoors, is that okay?” Yeosang asked as he felt a bit of worry towards the child, “We can play in my room!”_

_“Yay! Let’s go!”_

_Yeosang smiled at how the half-demon chirped and held his hand, “Let’s.”_   
  
  


_San can’t help but be happy on the fact that Yeosang is holding his hand, missing being in touch with a person since he had been locked up lately. He felt secured on the older child’s grasp and lets him lead the way towards the mortal’s room in which San gasped, he knew that Yeosang is from a rich family since the party is for him yet he still can’t believe how beautiful the room is. He immediately ran towards the bed and jumped in it, smiling widely as he enjoyed the fluffiness of it._

_“Fluffy!” San chirps._

_Yeosang smiles at the younger child’s actions, “It is.”_

_“Let’s play, Yeosangie!”_

_“Sure.” The older child grabbed a bunch of plushies and puts them in the middle of the bed, making San’s eyes sparkle in delight, “We can play with these for now.”_

_“This one!” San immediately held one of it, a pillow plush resembling a Shiba inu, “It’s so cute!”_

_“Oh. That’s_ **_Shiber_ ** _.” Yeosang pointed at the pillow plush as he grinned, “His eyes is similar to yours too. Cute, right?”_

_“Shiber?” San looked at the pillow plush and grinned, “I like Shiber!”_

_“Shiber is cute,” Yeosang said as he grabbed a bear plush, “Let’s play, Sanie.”_   
  


_The way that Yeosang smiles makes him feel giddy once again as he nodded, focusing on the older child as they played together. Maybe it’s kind of worth it to stay on this manor for a while and wait for his mom to fetch him, being with Yeosang is definitely one of the best things that happened to him. And seeing his smile can make his day already, he has been yearning for such an affection like this._

_And that’s when he realized that there’s something not right about Yeosang, he remembered the man during the ceremony saying about his child being cursed. And if Yeosang is the cursed one then he’ll do everything to save him._ **_He’ll protect Yeosang no matter what._ **

_**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•** _

  
_“I’ll go with San.”_ the brunette stated in a firm tone which made the three male astonished.

“M-Me?” Even San couldn’t believe what he said, he was not that confident that he will be chosen knowing that a Jung Wooyoung is just beside Yeosang.

“Of course, San.” Yeosang smiled apologetically, “I’m sorry that you have to drag you into this mess.”

“You didn’t drag me here, Yeosangie. I barged in without any second thoughts,” San boasted as he grinned at the older male, “For you, I’d do _everything_.”

“I’m already aware of that, Sanie.” the brunette giggled.

“Are you sure about this?” Yeosang looked at Seonghwa and he can sense that the blond male was somehow worried about them.

“Of course, _Hwa_. We’ll do our best to defeat that _monster_.” Yeosang looked up at the sky, frowning as he sees the eyes looking down at them as if it’s watching their every single movement, “I’ll show them what _defeat_ is.”

“What we’re currently against is the hatred and rage of the entire village in the past,” Seonghwa softly said as he held Yeosang’s shoulders, making the brunette face him, “Are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure about it.”

“ _Sang,_ I’m asking you once again because anything might happen once that you’re inside that portal.” Seonghwa stated firmly as his hands slowly fall towards the male’s hands and held it, smiling slightly as he felt the warmth on the younger male’s hands, “Have you decided properly? Are you sure that you’ll be with San to defeat that monster?”

“You can pick me, Yeo..” Wooyoung said, looking directly at him.

“Or me.” Yeosang looked back at Seonghwa, feeling a pang of pain because he can feel his worry. Maybe he can feel the pain if he sees his own soulmate hurting.

Yeosang looked at Wooyoung which seems to be a bit disappointed that he wasn’t picked and he didn’t even hid it, he showed it towards his long lost friend as if he was saying for him to pick him instead. Meanwhile, Seonghwa was smiling, masking the worry and disappointment that he’s feeling. Yeosang felt bad for only picking one but he already made up his mind, he chose the male that will accompany him and he’s fine with any of the outcomes that they’ll— whether it’ll be their _salvation_ or their _downfall_.

“I've made up my mind,” Yeosang stated as he looked at San lovingly that it could make the younger male weep in happiness, “I chose him and I’ll never change my pick.”

Seonghwa lets go of his hand as a sigh was heard from the eldest male, “If that’s what you wish then who am I to defy that?”

“San.” The blond male looked at Wooyoung which was clenching his fists as he tried not to snap at him.

“What is it, Wooyoung?” San asks, tilting his head in mixed confusion and mockery.

 _“Take care of_ _Yeosang._ ” Wooyoung said before looking away as a blush crept on his pale cheeks, “Also, don’t forget what you’ve told me. _The pact that you’re going to make after all of this._ ”

“Pact?” Yeosang asked in confusion.

“I’ll tell you all about it after this, Sangie.” San chirps before walking towards Wooyoung and holding his chin lightly to move the black-haired male’s face, making him meet San’s gaze _“And of course, my dear_ _Wooyoung_ _. I won’t forget about that. I’ve told you that I’m going to have a lot of fun with you.”_

Wooyoung gulped but kept his gaze towards the older male, “I’ll take note of that.”

“Very well, _doll_.” The way that San muttered the pet name quietly for only both of them to hear made the black-haired male shudder.

Wooyoung swore that before San turned his back at him, the blonde male licked his lips as he looked at him with those hungry eyes—as if San is about to devour him.

“Sangie, shall we go?” San asked, smiling at the ethereal male in front of him.

Yeosang nods, “Let’s go, Sanie.”

“Both of you, please stay safe.” Seonghwa reminded them as he held his grimoire tightly, “We’ll do our best to eliminate these.. _garbages_ while you eliminate that one.”

“Yeosang.. San..” They looked at Wooyoung which was looking at the two of them with worry plastered on his face, “I’ll be waiting for the both of you. D-Don’t you dare do something that’ll kill the two of you.”

San chuckled, “Stop being a worrywart.”

“We’ll do our best.” Yeosang softly states as he smiled at them, _“Thank you for helping me out. Thank you for everything.”_

San held Yeosang’s right hand, making him look at the blond which gestured that they should enter the portal as soon as possible. The brunette intertwined their fingers as they've entered the portal, not looking back at their two friends as they’ve walked on their way towards an another dimension. Yeosang kept his eyes close, afraid of what might welcome him on this foreign place.

_“We’re here.”_

Yeosang’s eyes fluttered open as he was welcomed by the dimension that looked like a huge cavern yet the entire area seems to be coated with flesh and the stench is too much- as if there’s something _burning_.

“Yeosangie, are you ready for this? This is now or never.”

The brunette looked at the blond male, waiting for his assurance as he kept his mortal form as Yeosang nods his head, “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t. And even if I’m not, I must face _them_ or else, I’ll just keep on dying in vain.”

“I wouldn’t let you die, Yeosang. I wouldn’t let you die in _their_ hands.” San raised their intertwined hands as his eyes turned into a mixture of red and purple, the half-demon kept his gaze towards the brunette as he leaned his forehead on the other one’s  “I'd rather let you die by my hand, Yeosang. _I won’t let you die because of them._ ”

“San.” Yeosang sighs, smiling a bit before he removed his hands on San while taking a few steps backward “I know. And I trust you on that.”

“You knew that you’re a _goner_ on the moment that you’ve entered here,” San huffed, “The moment that you’ve chosen me, I know that something _bad is_ about to happen.”

“At least, you’ve accepted it easier. Seonghwa and Wooyoung wouldn’t let that happen,” Yeosang stated, lips curling upwards once again in amusement, “But _you_? You’re _different_ , San.”

“Of course, I am way different than anyone else.” the blond male boasted.

Yeosang lets out a soft laugh, grinning towards the blond male as he felt a bit of relief on his reaction. He knew why he chose San out of all the other two options, San wouldn’t _force_ him on anything that is against his will. San’s priority is to keep Yeosang within his reach until the end, whether they make it or not. As long as he’s going to be with Yeosang, he’ll be fine with any outcome that awaits them.

And Yeosang is going to use _that_ as an advantage on what’s about to happen, he somehow felt bad on dragging the half-demon in this mess. He hasn’t even met him properly, he didn’t even had the chance to meet Choi San aside from his memories from the past.

“Let’s walk towards the end of this place, maybe those losers are waiting us over there.” San stated as he looked at Yeosang as if he was about to ask him for a permission, “Yeosang, what you’re about to see is something _hideous_. Can I ask you something?”

Yeosang can feel how tense the blond demon is and maybe he wants to spoil San so he nodded despite hesitating about it a lot “Sure thing.”

“Even if I look like something scary, as scary as those monsters, would you still look at me with those caring eyes? Would you still _like_ me for being something as hideous as them?” The way that San’s usual confident tone turned into the softest one that Yeosang have heard showed how the half-demon seems to be hesitating if he should ask this.

“San.” The brunette walked towards the male and gently cupped his face with both of his frail hands, smiling sweetly and staring at the blond in amusement, “You’re so cute.”

“W-What?!” The blond almost shrieked, his face painted with red that can surpass a tomato’s color as he squirmed on the older male’s touch.

“Asking me with something like that. How cute,” Yeosang coo-ed, caressing the blond demon’s cheeks gently.

“Yeosangie..” San whines as the male still kept on blushing, “Stop teasing me!”

“I wasn’t teasing you, Sanie. I mean it. You’re so cute,” Yeosang said as he leaned towards the blond demon and planted a kiss on his forehead, “You know that I wasn’t that kind of person, right?”

“Y-Yes. But still..”

“You shouldn’t doubt me, San. I _never_ doubted you and I would never do that. You’ve been there for me since we’re kids and when the others was unaware of my whereabouts and the past, you still kept it inside you and still kept an eye on me. You’re _always_ there for me, San. If only I could reciprocate every single thing that you’ve done for me, I would do it in a heartbeat.” Yeosang leaned his forehead towards the younger male’s as he closed his eyes, smiling as he can feel the warmth coming from San “San, I wouldn’t be scared of you and I wouldn’t hate you. I hope that you’ll remember that because you’re one of the most important person in my life. If someone would ask me what I’d like as a treasure, I’d say that it’s _you_. You’re everything that I could ask for.”

“I...” San felt like crying as he held Yeosang’s hands and smiled, “You’re so precious, Yeosang.”

“You make me feel like one, San.”   
  


San felt so completed. He pulls away from the brunette and stared at him for the last time, mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. Despite having a life like his own, he was thankful for being born like this. He was thankful to be born and meet Yeosang.

“I hope that you wouldn’t hate me,” San muttered.

Yeosang nods, “I won’t.”  
  
  
  


San took a deep breath as he started to chant, causing a red summoning circle to appear on the ground where’s he’s standing at. Two black demons wings appeared along with the sharp horns as his mixed red and purple orbs were surrounded by the darkness which used to be his pearly white schlera. His trimmed fingernails turning into sharp claw along with the fangs that he got from his father’s side, it's been a while since he was able to turn into his demon self and he’s getting too conscious of himself.

He looked at Yeosang which seems to be staring at him, feeling uneasy as the 'what if's' kept on piling up in which the brunette seems to notice as he smiled towards San, “San, you’re wonderful.”

“H-How can you say that?” San immediately looked away in guilt, “I’m a demon, Yeosang. We’re known for causing havoc on humanity so how can you find someone as hideous as me wonderful?”

“Why? It’s because you’re _you_. You might be a demon but you’re _Choi San,”_ Yeosang replied as his hazel brown orbs turned into yellow and blue ones, “Our long journey’s about to end, San.”

“You better stop complimenting me and giving me this fluffy feeling, Yeosang. It’ll be the end of me! I swear!” San huffed as he looked towards the pathway with a smirk on his lips, “And yes, let’s get it.”

“Thank you for accepting my decision, San.”

“Thank you for accepting me.”  
  
  


With a nod from each other and accepting the gratituate, they ran towards the straight path. Hearing a bunch of murmurs made San grinned menacingly as he casted a bunch of dark energy spheres, blasting towards the monsters that was blocking their way. The threads of blood surrounding Yeosang pierces towards the creatures, ending their lives as soon as possible. The two worked as a team, using their powers to its extent as they made their way towards the final boss of this dimension.

San is getting dizzy with all the sensations that he’s feeling but the one that overwhelms him is his _love_ for the brunette besides him. It might be weird but he gets scared of it sometimes, love can either break or change him and it doesn’t matter because all that he wants is to be with Yeosang. Any kind of treasury is worthless when compared to the lovely brunette, he’s everything that Choi San could ask for.  
  


_“You’ve arrived..”_

“Of course, we would.” Yeosang stated as he looked at the huge creature in front of them, “You looked horrible.”

“ _Adam isn’t with you. This is such a great timing, no one will be able to manipulate you here.”_ the creature spoke and San reminded it of the village chief’s voice, _“Our beloved Eve, sacrifice yourself to Monsieur.”_

“Why should I?” San is getting amused at how the soft-spoken brunette seems to sound a bit sassy right now.

 _“In order for us to attain Eden, we have to provide him a vessel and you’re the perfect one for it!”_ The creature stated.

“And what if I don’t want to?” Yeosang asked once again, raising an eyebrow.

 _“Then we might have to_ ** _force_** _you on sacrificing yourself, Eve. The Adam didn’t just manipulated you, it reached out to Monsieur too!”_ the creature angrily stated as the ground seems to shake, _“That pesky manipulator!”_

“Seonghwa-hyung isn’t manipulating anyone. And Eden isn’t real, it also cannot be provided by Monsieur. If only you’ve listened to him when he said that he couldn’t give it to all of you,” Yeosang said, getting annoyed at the creature’s rambling.

_“No! That’s not true! Adam just manipulated both of you!”_

“You can say that again and again but me and Monsieur wouldn’t comply on what you wanted. And that’s final.” Yeosang said as he emphasized every single word, _“Period.”_

_“We're trying to convince you properly, Eve. Stop being a stubborn one.”_

“Unfortunately, I’m a stubborn one and you _won’t_ be able to stop me.”

The creature started to growl as the goo started to turn into a huge snake, _“We tried. But you didn’t want to comply so we have no choice.”_

“San, let’s do our best here!” San looked at the brunette that was looking at him, grinning maniacally and this is the first time that San saw Yeosang in such a state, “Let’s show them that they wouldn’t get what they want!”

San smiled as he nodded, “Okay, Yeosangie~”

_“Stop being so cocky! Both of you!”_

The snake was headed towards their direction and the two of them splits up, both going on different directions. San can feel the adrenaline rush and he’s laughing in such a psychotic way as he leaped on the walls, hearing the splatter and cries whenever he steps on the eyes, making it bleed black and blue blood all over. He tried ripping the snake but it only caused a few scratches on the skin and its attention is now on him, making him growl at it. 

_“If you think that you’ll be able to defeat us that easily then you’re wrong!”_ The snake screams as its mouth is wide open and is about to swallow San.

San was quite quick on his feet and evaded the attack, scratching one of the snake’s eye, making it scream in pain as the demon laughed, _“Don’t underestimate me, poor excuse of a creature.”_

“San, are you alright?!”

“I’m okay, Yeosang!” San replies as he glanced at the brunette on the other side, casting a spell from his clan.

_“Both of you,_ _**perish** _ _!”_

“We will! But not because of you, bastard.” San stated as he lurges towards the snake as his katana appeared on his right hand, slicing towards the skin in an attempt of ripping it once again just to cause a small scratch in it, “Damn it!”

 _“If you think that you can rip us into pieces then you’re dead wrong!”_ The huge snake jeered, _“This is our combined power! The power filled with hatred and seeking for revenge!”_

“Hatred will get you nowhere!” Yeosang exclaimed as thick ropes of blood surrounded the huge snake and wrapped itself towards it.  
  


The snake stopped moving and Yeosang was about to clench his hand and make the blood suffocate the snake when it snapped into bits and everything was too fast, the tail was heading towards his direction without any time to escape. Yeosang and San was thrown into the flesh wall, causing a squelch when they hit it as they gasped for air. The creature laughed as it stared at the two males’ current state, both of them attempting to stand after the harsh impact that hit them.  
  


 _“Both of you doesn’t stand a chance towards us!”_ It mocked and San just wanted to rip its head off as soon as possible.

“Just because you were able to hurt us doesn’t mean that we can’t defeat you!” Yeosang exclaimed as an another set of bloody threads surrounded him and its ends seems to resemble the sharp end of a needle, “San!”

“I’m fine.” San immediately held his katana tighter, eyes throwing daggers towards the huge snake “I just want to cut that motherfucker into bits right now.”

“Let’s do it again!” Yeosang said, voice filled with determination in it “I’m sure that it has a weakness! It wouldn’t be able to stay sturdy for a long time!”

“Alright!”  
  
  
  


The two lurges towards the snake once again, doing their best to evade the tail and head that attempts to swallow them up. San kept on casting energy spheres in different shapes and some even resembling weapons in an attempt to cut it in one go yet it can only cause small cuts on the slimy yet sturdy skins while Yeosang’s sharp bloody threads kept on piercing towards it. Both of them kept on attempting to hurt the creature yet all that they can cause are minor injuries as the large snake still stands proudly while both of them were panting already.  
  


“Not yet.” Yeosang muttered and San understood what he wanted to say.

 _Not yet._ They’re not finished with him. Not yet. They kept on running around and hitting it in every single part of its body yet they could only cause minor injuries, they tried attacking its head and realized that its face seems to be sensitive yet it’s hard to cause an injury without getting the snake distracted.

“Damn you!” San kept on casting dark energy spheres, making it larger yet it could only cause a small hole in the flesh, enough to make the snake hiss in pain but not enough to pierce through it.

“San, look out!” San heard Yeosang scream and the tail was about to hit him if it wasn’t for Yeosang’s bloody thread to pull him away immediately, “Be careful!”  
  
  


San gets so excited and infuriated at the same time, letting his demon side get the best of him but not enough for him not to protect Yeosang at all cost. Both of them makes sure that the other one is safe, helping them evade each attacks as they kept on attacking. San noticed how the snake takes a bit of time to regenerate itself so he made sure to release a lot of energy spheres to cause a huge hole on it, not giving it time to regenerate as he lurges towards it, piercing his katana on the hole.

The snake makes a scream of pain, its tail keep on hitting the walls made from flesh as the blood kept on splattering all over, raining down on Yeosang and San yet the two seems to be unaffected and kept their gaze towards the snake. Yeosang’s bloody threads kept on piercing on the same area where San stabbed the snake, stabbing it again and again.

“You bastards!”

“I am a representative of one of the deadly sins, don’t underestimate me.” San said as he grinned menacingly while seeing how the snake shake because of the pain that it’s feeling.

“Both of you will still perish here!”

Yeosang giggled a bit, “We’re aware of that.”

“Yet both of you still went here? How pathetic.”

“It’s because we’re not afraid of death,” San retaliated, smirking as the snake glared towards him “Unlike a certain bunch of cowards.”

“Don’t even think that you’re getting away with this, demon! You’re really an enemy of humanity and the Gods!”

San scowled, “You’re one to talk with your cult.”

“We’re on God’s side!”

“Fucking bullshit.” San gritted his teeth as a huge energy sphere was made above him and it kept on getting larger while San seems to be chanting something.  
  
  


Meanwhile, Yeosang has a bow made from blood and the arrow made from solidified blood is aiming towards the hold where they kept on stabbing the creature. San took a glance of the older male and smiled, he was here with Yeosang. _He was alone with the love of his life, no one to be here with aside from San._ _Yeosang_ _chose him and he’s going to prove his worth now._

“San!” Yeosang exclaimed as he lets go of the arrow.

The half-demon nodded as he launched the huge energy sphere towards the huge snake, “Take this!”

 _“You wrenched demon!”_ The creature cried out as both of their attacks hits it.

A blinding light was caused when it collided on the snake and San can only hope and pray for the ‘Gods’ that they’re talking about that they’ve hit the snake in such a critical place. Hatred is such a powerful emotion and when a bunch of lunatics used it as the cause of their cultivation, it’s something that demons should prevent. It can cause discord on their worlds, there should be a limitation of the good and evil that the angels and demons can influence.

However, fallen angels are the ones that caused discord. _Something that Monsieur can fully understand._

The moment that San opened his eyes, the huge snake was at the ground, unmoving yet it’s eyes seems to look towards both of them. He knew that something is about to happen and he was about to run towards the brunette yet everything happened too fast  The flesh on the ground turned into sharp thorns and pierced towards the half-demon’s body, making him cough blood when it hits his organs.  
  


 _ **“Do you even think that both of you can take us down with just an attack like that?”**_ The huge snake spoke yet he can sense its shaky voice, soft and weak because of the injury that they’ve caused.

The hole behind his head is too deep, one wrong move and it’ll rip off the snake’s head. That’s why it lies on the ground, not even moving an inch. San gritted his teeth, _they were so close._ The half-demon gasped as he remembered his comrade and when his eyes met the older male’s, he lets out a scream filled with despair.  
  


“You should’ve complied to our request, Eve. You wouldn’t end up like that if you only listened,” the creature mocks, looking towards the brunette, “Stubborness won’t get you anywhere.”

“Yeosang!” San screamed, his eyes widening as he tried to move but the thorns just pierced deeper which made him cry out in pain.

“It’s no use, demon! Both of you are going to die here!”

“I’m going to kill you!” San felt like he’s burning in pain and wrath right now, he wanted to remove these thorns and launch himself towards the snake to end his life but he can’t keep his eyes off the brunette.  
  


Just like him, thorns made from flesh were pierced on the brunette and it seems to hit on some of the male’s organs too. San is a sin representative, he wouldn’t _die_ because of this. It wasn’t caused by a fellow representative or himself but Yeosang? Despite being a Blood Mage, he’s still mortal and he wouldn’t last long if he wasn’t out of those thorns. No matter how San would try to heal him, the thorns will just pierce through him again and again. _Checkmate._

No, more like _Zugzwang_ _._ They’re at a disadvantage now that they’re in this situation.   
  
  


_**“This is the last time that you’ll be able to die in peace,**_ _ **Eve.”**_ the snake weakly stated as it tried to laugh just to cough, _**“Offer your soul to Monsieur and you’ll die in such a peaceful state. Defy your fate once again and you’ll have a terrible death.”**_

“Yeosang, don’t.” San muttered but the thorns pierced deeper once again and he lets out a pained cry.

“Don’t you dare interfere, demon!” The snake hissed at him before focusing on Yeosang as the brunette's head was hanging low, “What’s your answer, Eve?”

Yeosang coughed out blood as he weakly raised his right hand and showed his middle finger before he looked towards the snake with a wide smirk on his face, “F..Fuck you..”

“Yeosang.” San was surprised on the brunette’s rebellion and he couldn’t prevent himself from laughing out loud, too amused on Yeosang’s actions.

“I will n-never submit myself t-to all of you. Go to hell.” Yeosang weakly looked towards San as he showed him a gentle smile, “It seems that you’re h-having fun, San.”

“You’re so amusing, Yeosang!” San chirps as he grins, “If you’re up to something then do it.”

 ** _“You’ve been stubborn until the end,_** ** _Eve.”_** The snake glared at the brunette which still had his middle finger raised as if he’s mocking them, _“I’ll make sure that you’ll die in such a painful—”_

**_“Who said that you’re allowed to do that?”_ **   
  


The snake looked at San then at the thorns which was covered in black flames as it turned into ashes immediately and before the ground sends an another set of thorns to pierce through San, the demon disappeared from the creature’s sight. Seeing how the snake flinched made Yeosang grin, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he started to enchant an another spell— _most likely, his_ ** _last_** _one._  
  
  


 _“Hear me, denizens of the darkness. You, who are born of shadow and you who gave birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I, Kang Yeosang from the Blood Mage clan, call upon you to command one of your number, Choi San! In exchange of my existence as I activate our pact..”_ In all of the sudden, a summoning circle appeared on the ground where Yeosang’s standing, _**“Unleash your full power and seal the creature into the depths of hell, making it unable to escape from the hands of the demons!”**_

 _“What?!”_ The thorns pierced deeper as Yeosang screamed in pain, attempting to get out of it and his scarf fell, showing the huge scar on his neck, _“Die, you ungrateful bastard!”_

“S-San! Do it!” Yeosang kept on gasping for air as the pain was unbearable, keeping his eyes open as San showed himself in front of the snake.

_“I won’t let you drag me there! You’ll never be able to defeat us, the ones that is blessed by our God! You’re nothing but a mere demon!”_

“Unfortunately, your ‘God’ isn’t one so you wouldn’t be spared.” San muttered as chains appeared around the snake and rattled as it moves all around it, _“This is for hurting Yeosang!”_

 _“Monsieur will keep us safe!”_ The creature sneered in which San lets out a devious laughter, making it shudder.

“God won’t save you now, motherfucker!” The snake lets out a pained cry as the chains surrounded it, screaming and thrashing around as it can feel the intense heat from the chains, “Repent for your sins in hell. Even if the curse activates on the next timeline, you and your shitty elders wouldn’t be able to interrupt anything.”

_“No! You can’t do this to us! Not whe  we haven’t even grasped our Eden!”_

“Serves you right. Now, burn in hell.” A huge summoning circle appeared on where the creature is lying down as it made a portal, the chains dragging the trashing reptile downwards, “You shouldn’t have hurt Yeosang. Everyone who dares to hurt Yeosang will be thrown in hell to suffer for eternity!”

 _“No! Monsieur! Monsieur! We’re going to be thrown in hell! Save us, our beloved God!”_ The snake kept on trashing around and attempting to escape yet the chain that was binded into them were too tight, not letting a part of them escape.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeosang just watched as the snake kept on trashing around until all of it was sent to hell as the portal closed, only the artifact where Monsieur is held captive was seen on the ground. The thorns disappeared as the entire dimension started to crumble down, Yeosang can’t help but smile in relief. _The monster wouldn’t be able to hurt them anymore, it wouldn’t be able to hurt San._  
  
  
  


“Y-Yeosang!” The brunette was about to fall when San caught him, only for the blond demon to fall on the ground as the pact is slowly devouring their life force.

“We did it, Sanie..” Yeosang couldn’t wipe the triumphant grin on his face as he looked at the half-demon, intertwining both of their hands once again, “We won.”

“You did well, Yeosangie. It’s all because of you,” San said in such a soft tone as he stared at the ethereal male in front of him.

“I guess that we’re about to die, huh.” Yeosang muttered as he lets go of San’s hand to hold his face gently before leaning in, his lips meeting San’s for few seconds before he pulls away and grinning as if he accomplished something noteworthy.

“D-Did you just kissed me?!” If it wasn’t for the weakness that San is feeling, he could’ve jumped and screeched but he prefers to lie down beside Yeosang as his mind is processing what just happened.

“Yes, I did.”

“You could’ve kissed me before all of this.”

“I just felt like doing it now.”

“So you kissed me just because you feel like doing it in all of the sudden?!”

“You’re so silly. I wouldn’t kiss you if you’re not an important person in my life, y’know...”

San’s eyes widened at Yeosang’s confession, “R-Really?”

“It’s such a shame that we wouldn’t be able to know more about each other, right? We could’ve been out on dates, late night walks, stargazing, window shopping, karaokes and other fun stuff.” The way Yeosang stated it is so dreamily that San was drawn towards the brunette’s ramblings.

“Stargazing seems to be fun. Let’s do that when we meet next time,” San said, going with the flow of their conversation as if they’re not about to die in a few minutes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


San can see how Yeosang is too dreamy on the way he tells him what his ideal dates are and what are they going to do, the half-demon listened to them as he kept his gaze on the male’s face, memorizing all the details and imprinting it on his memory. Both of them are aware that they wouldn’t be able to do any of that yet Yeosang still talked as if it’s going to be their plan on the next time that they’ll meet.  
  
  


“Yeosangie, I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to return Shiber to you.”

“It’s fine. Shiber has been a great company throughout the years, right?”

“You’re right about that. He’s still as fluffy and cuddly as he is before!”

“I’m happy to know that Shiber made you happy, San.” The way Yeosang’s eyes crinkle whenever he smiles makes San’s heart flutter, “It’s such a shame that we’re doing to die now.”

“As long as I’m going to be with you, I’m fine with it.” San said in a firm tone.

Yeosang hummed, _“Even in death?”_

“I’ll follow you anywhere you go, Yeosang. As long as I’ll be there for you, I’ll do anything.” San embraced the older male as he smiled in such a melancholic way, “We’ve been through a lot, Yeosangie. It’s about time that we should rest after all of this chaos.”

“I guess that you’re right about that..” Yeosang muttered, agreeing on San’s statement as he hugged the taller male back “I’m so happy. We’re able to remove one of the hindrance in this curse, our future selves won’t be suffering that much. I hope that they would be able to find a way to break this curse that I’m in.”

“I’m hoping too.”

“Thank you for letting me choose my own path, San.”

San grinned as he nodded weakly, “I should be the one thanking you, Yeosang. Thank you for choosing me and letting me stay with you until the end. Thank you for letting me be selfish to be with you until the end and fullfilling the reason of my pact with you.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They can feel their lives ending in a minute or two as they kept their gaze towards each other, San wanted to cry. They feel so contented that they could die already, accepting their bittersweet fate. San can already feel the darkness embracing him, letting himself in it while Yeosang seems to be fighting against it, wanting to stay with San for a few seconds. It’s a funny thing that the suicide pact made the pain that they felt from the battle numb and all that they’re feeling is being woozy as if their death is just like falling asleep— _never waking up in this slumber that they’re about to have._  
  


“Yeosang, you’re tired. It’s okay to rest.”

“I still wanted to tell you something, San.”

San blinked once then twice as he hummed, “What is it, Yeosangie?”

“The next time that we’ll meet, I’ll be reciprocating your feelings.” Yeosang announced, “I.. am not able to do it this time but on the next life, I will.”

San can’t help but chuckle in delight, “I’ll be anticipating that.”

Yeosang nodded weakly, his eyes are about to flutter close, “You better be.”

“Close your eyes, Yeosang. Don’t fight against it.” San leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, “As much as I’d like to kiss you on the lips, I respect you a lot and I’ll only do it when we meet again. I’ll kiss you tenderly when you finally reciprocate your feelings for me, is that clear?”

“Okay, Sanie.”

“Very well, Yeosangie.” San snuggled closer as he closed his eyes, _**“Good night, Yeosang.”**_  
  
  
  
  


Yeosang looked at San’s peaceful state and felt that the demon isn’t even breathing anymore and with his last breath, he mutters a _‘Good night, Sanie’_ before closing his eyes and letting the darkness embrace him as death took both of them in exchange of their sacrifice for the sake of a better future. The dimension crumbled down as Wooyoung and Seonghwa’s voice saw the dimension slowly dispersing and in just a split second, they’re standing in the middle of the Kang manor’s yard and the blackened ones turned into mortals as  if a bloodbath between them and the creatures of the curse never happened at all.

The eerie red sky turned into the dark skies as the stars started to show up once again, Wooyoung and Seonghwa lets out a sigh as they looked around for their friends. They kept on walking around the manor but stopped when they’re nearby the entrance of the manor, a few feet away from them lies the corpse of Song Mingi and his hand was stretch out towards the direction where Hongjoong and Yunho’s corpse was leaning on the wall, as if Mingi was trying to reach out towards them.  
  
  
  


“H-Hyungs..” Wooyoung looked at them in dread.

“Shit.” Seonghwa bit his lips, trying to prevent the tears on falling from his eyes with the sight of his friends’ corpses.

“S-Seonghwa-hyung. At the entrance of the manor.” Wooyoung muttered as he tugged at Seonghwa’s sleeves.

Seonghwa immediately wiped the tears and looked at Wooyoung before looking at the direction that Wooyoung is talking about, “Shit.”

“Yeosang. Sanie..” Wooyoung dropped on his knees as tears spilled from his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  


In the middle of the manor’s entrance lies the two of them, embracing each other with a smile on their faces as if they’re in a deep slumber despite the blood and stab wounds, the crimson red liquid coating the ground. With a promise of meeting each other in the future and for their love to bloom in a future where they no longer have to weep such sad tears. In a future that they will find their happiness— _with both of them being each other’s precious person._


	41. 'desire' — wooyoung end route

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hewwo. first of all, i'm terribly sorry for the shitty chapter. i really couldn't write anything decent nowadays. all of my fics are nothing but crap 🙃 
> 
> welp. might leave this as it is after i post the true end despite my plans on this fic getting a book two. i just hate my works with such burning passion-

_“You looked so sad for someone that’s performing forbidden arts.”_

_Wooyoung looked at the man in black clothing, eyes widening as he saw the man’s face. He knew that forbidden arts is against the laws of nature and he will be punished for getting his hands on it, Wooyoung could care less now. He’s not on the right state of mind, pretending that he’s okay despite the gaping hole in his heart._

_“Mortal, no, you’re way superior than a mortal..” The man stated as he kneeled one of his knees in front of Wooyoung, “You, who summoned me, someone from the other universe. What’s your name?”_

_“Wooyoung.” Wooyoung might’ve been scared right now but he knew that showing any kind of inferiority towards something like this will just make everything worse._

_“Wooyoung, huh?” The man smirked as he looked at the summoner, “To perform this act, you’re quite impressive.”_

_“I just did what I can do, mister.”_

_The man nodded in acknowledgement, “You knew that this is forbidden arts yet why did you summoned someone from an another universe? In what cause?”_

_“I want something to happen.” Wooyoung admitted, looking down at the floor as he clenched his fists “I’ve done everything just to make that happen but all of my efforts are wasted. I have no other choice that to seek help from someone in the other universe, that is why I performed this.”_

_**Never show that you’re afraid of them. They will make you submit to them if you do, speak with superiority in it. Do not stutter. Wooyoung, you might be sad but you shouldn’t be scared** _ _. The raven-haired male kept a straight face as he tries to calm himself from the overwhelming fear and sadness clouding his mind._

_“I commend you for that,” the man stated as he chuckled, standing up as he brushed his clothes “I appreciate the offerings and such but that is something that’s irrelevant.”_

_“What?!” Wooyoung looked up to meet the man’s gaze, “Do you need something more than this?”_

_“I appreciate it. But I need something more, something that you might not be able to comply. And without that, I will not be able to use all of my powers in this universe.” The man placed his hand on his left chest as an eerie smile was seen on his face, eyes glinting in menace “I am nothing but a mere alchemist from the other side and also a sinner.”_

_“Alchemist. You’re completely mortal too?”_

_The alchemist shook his head, “You’re not entirely mortal though, Wooyoung.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Wooyoung asks, tilting his head in confusion with the alchemist’s choice of words “I’m completely a mortal, it’s just that my parents are necromancers.”_

_“Necromancers, you say. Alright then._ _**Ignorance is bliss, people say** _ _..” the alchemist sighs as he faked a cough, “Anyway, I’d like to know what you’re so desperate on attaining?”_

_“My bestfriend.”_

_“Pardon?” The alchemist looked at Wooyoung as if he’s having two heads right now, his surprised expression evident to the raven-haired male._

_“I said it already. I want my bestfriend,” Wooyoung said in such a firm tone and the alchemist couldn’t sense that there’s a speck of insincerity._

_“Your bestfriend. Tell me why,” the alchemist walked towards a chair and sat on it as he crossed his arms, still locking his gaze with Wooyoung._

_“We’ve been separated. I’ve heard that he was living in the city and enjoying his life based from his parents,” Wooyoung said as he remembers Yeosang’s face even though he isn’t sure how his face changed because of puberty, “I want him to come back.”_

_“You’ve said it, he’s already enjoying his life over there. Why would you even bother to drag him back here when he’s already happy somewhere else?”_

_“Maybe it’s my selfishness. I’ve been miserable since he left me and ignored my existence for years as if I wasn’t as important in his life unlike me, treating him as if he’s the only one that matters in this world.” Wooyoung wondered if this alchemist can sense the sadness that he’s feeling right now, his desire to see Yeosang and hold his hand once again “Maybe it’s my immaturity but I want him back. Even if he doesn’t want me back on his life, I want him to be back for my own sake. Without him, I’m nothing but a dead man walking.”_

_The alchemist hummed in acknowledgement and it sent shivers to the raven-haired male. Wooyoung thinks that it’s just normal especially when the one that he summoned is like a carbon copy of him yet it gives him some kind of vibes that makes him uncomfortable, it’s like he’s also like Wooyoung yet with more melancholy and malevolence in it. Wooyoung is sure that he summoned someone that will help him on this from an another universe but he isn’t expecting an alchemist, a mortal like him to respond to his call._

_“Understood.” the alchemist chuckled as he stood from the chair to walk towards Wooyoung, “Now, in order to use all of my power, I need to have a vessel.”_

_“Vessel?” Wooyoung asked._

_The alchemist chuckled, “Yes. This body of mine will not last any longer in your universe, I need to fuse my soul to an another soul and borrow their vessel so I can use my abilities.”_

_“But a vessel can only handle one soul,” Wooyoung retorted, watching the alchemist’s actions warily._

_“That’s the point. Two souls cannot use one vessel at the same time, one of them needs to shut down for a while. And that is what I’m planning to do, find a decent vessel so I can use my abilities at full extent.” The alchemist looked at the shattered glasses on the ground which used to be the glass cage that is around the summoning circle before he arrived there, grimacing a bit as he stepped on one of the glass fragments, “Do you know someone that we can get for this?”_

_“Someone?” Wooyoung can’t help but feel a bit of unease on the way the alchemist stated it._

_The alchemist nods, “Yes. I need to get one as soon as possible, I won’t last a day in this universe without getting a vessel for me because in order to travel from an another universe, I need to sacrifice something and I’ve given my vessel.”_

_“So you’re nothing but a soul?!”_

_“Indeed. And I’m going to disappear without a vessel in a few hours,” the alchemist replied curtly as he bowed, “And you, my summoner, has to find one for me so I can help you out on your endeavors.”_

_As much as possible, Wooyoung doesn’t want to involve anyone else in his plans. He didn’t want to drag anyone in this situation that should be only Yeosang and himself to be involved here. The raven-haired male can’t even think of a citizen in Saavedra that will be strong enough for a soul fusion because fusing two souls can cause the human body to burn out if it’s too much for one of the souls, he needs someone that is strong enough to withstand a soul from an another universe. And that is what Wooyoung couldn’t find, he doesn’t even know if there’s a mortal that can do that._

_**He can only think of one option.** _

_“How about me?”_

_The alchemist flinched at hearing the necromancer’s suggestion, raising an eyebrow as he judged Wooyoung’s expression “Excuse me?”_

_“Me.” Wooyoung pointed at himself as he smiled a bit, “Am I competent enough for a soul fusion?”_

_“Yes, you are. But are you sure about that decision of yours?”_

_Wooyoung nods, “Well.. I really don’t want to drag anyone in this mess and maybe I’m a good candidate for that.”_

_“Well, you are.” The alchemist can’t help but wonder what is this male’s motive, “But this is a bad idea for you. A disadvantage. What if I decided to take over your body and consume your soul?”_

_“If that’s the case then as long as you’re going to comply on my conditions then I’m okay with it,”_ _Wooyoung_ _stated as his lips curled upwards into a smile._

_The alchemist can’t help but feel sick as he saw the smile from the one in front of him, eyes brimming with tears of innocence and despair. Forbidden arts is something that is only for the wicked ones that_ _embranced_ _the madness inside of them. He wondered what’s this so-called necromancer doing, wasting his life on such a selfish decision._

_But he was summoned here for a reason. And he sacrificed his own vessel to travel in a place where can he meet his beloved one once again— this is an offer that he wouldn’t turn his head back._

_“You’re sick,” the alchemist spat, “But if you’re willing to do it then I have no words to argue about that.”_

_“I just want him to come back..”_ _Wooyoung_ _looked at his bloodstained hands as he laughs, “I’ve been suffering for a long time. The loneliness that I’ve been struggling into, the nightmares in which I kept on losing him. I can’t stand it anymore!”_

_“You want him back. I’ll comply to that but first thing’s first, I’d like to confirm what your desire is.” The alchemist just wanted everything to be clear for him, it’s not like he’ll attach himself to this man but there’s something wrong with him._

_“Desire?”_

_“Indeed,_ _Wooyoung_ _. It’s something you truly wanted, The wish or longing to do something forbidden. An absolute desire for what is sinful is a sin of the same moral species and gravity as the evil action desired, whether the desire is effective or not.” The alchemist walked around_ _Wooyoung_ _, his fingers barely touching the_ _raven-haired_ _male which seems to be understanding every single syllable that comes out of his mouth, “Say.. what is your desire,_ _Wooyoung_ _? The desire that lingers in the back of your mind.”_

_“My desire.”_ _Wooyoung_ _muttered, feeling a sense of euphoria in just a thought of a certain person._

_The alchemist smiled, nodding as he saw the_ _raven-haired_ _boy too deep in his sea of thoughts “Think about it,_ _Wooyoung_ _. Tell me what your desire is and I’ll do my best to help you out on it._

_Wooyoung_ _felt like he can breathe more freely as ever as he kept on thinking about_ _**him** _ _. Having his hands on him, not letting him go and not letting a certain boy on getting any closer to him. Thinking about how that person would only think of him, not caring about anyone as much as he did for him._

_“My desire is—”_

**_•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_ **

  
“Who will I choose? Is that even a question for me?” Yeosang said, chuckling a bit as he held Wooyoung’s hand tightly, “Of course, I have to choose my bestfriend.”

“Me?” Wooyoung looked at Yeosang as if he grew an another head.

“Are you sure about your decision, Yeosang? This is something that you should think over for an another time,” Seonghwa said in his usual soft voice yet the pressure that it made Yeosang feel is intense.

San nodded, “You’re going to face that monster, Yeosangie. You need someone to protect you, something that is strong enough to make sure that both of you are going to make it out alive.”

“Are you saying that Wooyoung is weak?” Yeosang asked, raising an eyebrow as he glared at the half-demon.

San immediately shook his head, “It wasn’t like that at all! I just want to remind you that you’re about to fight something that is the main reason why this dimension was made. The final boss that can warp this dimension on the way that they wanted to, Yeosangie.”

“And you’re saying that we’re not going to defeat that monster?”

“If you want a blunt answer to that question then yes, Sang.” The three male looked at the eldest one as he looked at them with a stoic expression planted on his face, “You need someone that is strong enough not just to defeat the monster but also to protect both of you from harm. I’d like to remind you that we, the sin representatives are almost _immortal_ beings if it wasn’t for the fact that our weakness are one another. So me, San and Wooyoung wouldn’t die from their hands but _you_? You’re a mortal, Yeosang. You can die anytime if the creature has a chance of doing it and you must be protected at all cost.”

“I can stand up on my own feet, Seonghwa. I shouldn’t be protected all the way!” Yeosang exclaimed, clenching his fists as the inferiority was creeping around at the back of his mind as Seonghwa stated how _he should be protected_.

“I’m going to continue being as blunt as I could so _no_ , Yeosang. _**You couldn’t.**_ Not this time. You’re the _one_ that they’re after and who knows what could they do to you if you refuse on offering your soul to them? They will kill you so they could get you on the next time you reincarnate,” Seonghwa stated as he looked away from Yeosang, the hurt evident in his face, “And if you’ll die here, this is going to be one of the devastating memories that will be implanted to my own and the next me will have to remember this.”

“Seonghwa..” Yeosang felt a pang of pain as he saw how Seonghwa’s stoic face turned into a pained one.

“I’m doing my best to put an end on this curse, Yeosang. One bad move and every single effort will be wasted,” Seonghwa muttered, preventing himself on bursting his emotions to the point that he might hurt Yeosang emotionally, “That is why you should think of this in such a serious way. A lot of people just died just to protect you and if you’ll make a bad decision, all of their efforts will be _wasted_.”

“I..”

“Please think about this carefully, Yeosang. That is all I could ask for,” Seonghwa stated as he took a deep breath, keeping his composure as much as he can yet the shaking of his hand shows how he’s struggling on doing it “I’m sorry if I hurt you but I just need to remind you that this isn’t the time to act tough, Yeosang. You’re truly a strong person and you’ve been through a lot but this isn’t a child’s play, friendship wouldn’t save you from this nightmare.”

“I hate to admit it but I agree to Seonghwa-hyung, you need someone that’s strong enough to protect the two of you.” San decided to insert himself on the conversation as he took a glance of Wooyoung, “Wooyoung might’ve acquired the powers of the alchemist and is a strong Necromancer but what you’re against with is the one that created this dimension. They’re literally the Gods of this dimension and they could do everything that they wanted to in this place.”

“San. I know but I’m sure that Wooyoung is strong enough to protect me and himself,” Yeosang said, trying to convince them that picking Wooyoung is worth it.

“You need someone as strong as me or Seonghwa-hyung to protect you, Yeosangie!” San cried out as he glanced at Wooyoung then looked back at the brunette, “I’m afraid of what might happen if both of you decides to enter that portal, Yeosangie. _I’m afraid of losing both of you._.”

“San.” Wooyoung couldn’t believe what he just heard from the blond demon.

“That’s not going to happen, San.” Yeosang cupped San’s face as his lips curled upwards, looking at the blond male with such fondness that is _way different_ on the way that he looks at Wooyoung, “You’re not going to lose me or Wooyoung.”

Maybe it’s just his insecurity getting the best of him once again, he remembers how his first argument with the brunette is actually because he’s jealous with San. The way Yeosang cherishes San is different on the way the brunette treats him, he knew that San is something important in Yeosang’s life but he can’t help his jealousy to get the best of him. He has been with Yeosang for a longer period of time, he’s Yeosang’s first friend and the reason why Yeosang decides to let anyone in his comfort zone. He helped Yeosang to be the way that he is now, courageous and kind-hearted.

But San said that he’s afraid of losing him too. San, who was his on Yeosang all the time, is worried about him. He knew that they’re about to make a pact after the curse yet he doesn’t have any strings attached towards the blond demon. He doesn’t even know why but there’s still a bit of _resentment_ that he feels towards Choi San— even with just his presence makes something inside him boil in anger.

“I’m worried, Yeosang.”

Yeosang shook his head, “Don’t be. We’ll be alright.”

“So, Yeosang. Is that your final decision?” Seonghwa asks, his tone shows a bit of dismay in it.

“Yes, Seonghwa-hyung.” Yeosang lets go of the blond male’s face as he walked towards Wooyoung’s direction, “I choose Wooyoung to accompany me.”

“If that’s the case then I guess that I have no other choice but to comply,” Seonghwa stated in a dismayed tone as he looked at Wooyoung, “Do whatever it takes to protect Yeosang, Wooyoung.”

“Yeosang, a-are you sure about that?” He couldn’t believe that his friend would even choose him over San and Seonghwa, someone that is definitely more powerful than him.

“Did I stutter?”

“But—” He felt Yeosang’s index finger between his lips as the brunette smiled at him.

“I chose you. That’s my final decision, okay?” Yeosang looked at San and Seonghwa, “And even if they’ll disagree, they have no other choice but to accept my decision.”

“I..” Wooyoung can’t help but embrace his bestfriend tight as tear started streaming from his eyes, “Thank you, Yeo.”

“I hate to intrude but you should go inside as soon as possible,” Seonghwa says, not even hiding the disappointed expression on Yeosang and Wooyoung.

“Hyung’s right.” San added as he looked at the monsters around them, “We should take care of them.”  
  


Yeosang lets go of Wooyoung and the raven-haired male looked at the brunette’s hazel brown eyes, the round pupils that he sees his own reflection with. He did his best to calm himself as he wiped his own tears, smiling at Yeosang as his heart feels like it’s about to burst. He felt so free in all of the sudden as he thought of the alchemist’s question on their first meeting. _His desire_.

_Something deep inside him awakens._

“I’m okay now, Yeo.” he said in a firm tone, grinning at the brunette.

“Let’s go, Woo.” The brunette gestured as he looked at the portal in front of them.

“Please.. be safe.” Wooyoung looked at San which seems to be looking at them in such a melancholic way, resembling a sad puppy.

“We will, San.” Yeosang stated as his brown eyes turned into blue and yellow ones, a thread of blood circling around him, “Let’s go now, Woo.”

Wooyoung leaned in front of Yeosang as he whispers in such a hushed voice so that the brown-haired male can only hear it “You should head there first, Yeo.”

“Why?”

“I have to talk to them in a minute,” Wooyoung said, assuring the older male as he held his hands, “Wait for me near the portal, okay?”

“You can talk to them while I’m still here though.” Yeosang can’t help but wonder why would Wooyoung prefer to talk to them without him.

“Yeosang..” Wooyoung groaned before taking a deep breath as he held his hands tighter, “Do you trust me?”

“Of course, I do.”

“Then let me talk to them for a while, okay?” Wooyoung stated in a hushed voice, looking at the ethereal male’s face with fondness in it “I’ll be there in a jifty.”

Yeosang is having a bad feeling about this but he knew that he couldn’t say _no_ to those pretty rainbow-colored eyes, “Alright.”

“Thank you, Yeo.” Wooyoung lets go of Yeosang’s hands as the brunette heads through the portal.

Yeosang kept on looking at Wooyoung as he entered the portal, hoping that what his feeling isn’t something bad at all. _He should trust Wooyoung, he wouldn’t do any reckless decisions._ He kept on walking until he entered the dimension of his wicked ancestors, seeing how the cavern looks like it is covered with human flesh. Even the strench on the air makes him feel nauseous and every single step, a squelch was heard as if he’s stepping into an _actual_ human flesh.

Wooyoung looked back and saw two backs, both of them are too immersed on using their powers on attacking the monsters. He tried to think about his _decision_ a lot and tried to shake the idea of doing such a thing but to no avail, this is the only assurance that he can get. Now that Yeosang’s out of the picture, he can finally do this without having any hesitations at all.

Seonghwa, the reliable eldest one. San, the eccentric male that is the missing piece on their friendship circle. _Both of them.._

.. ** _They’re nothing but a hindrance._**

Wooyoung took the dagger that he hid in the pocket of his black coat and everything happened too fast for the other two to react as soon as possible. San can only widen his eyes in surprise as he saw blood spluttering all over as someone’s head rolled towards his direction, making the half-demon looked towards the perpetrator.

 _“En prise, I must say..”_ Wooyoung said as he hummed.

“Seonghwa-hyung!” San cried out as he looked at the head on the floor then towards the body that fell a few centimeters away from it.

“I removed the biggest hindrance to my goal,” Wooyoung said as the gentle smile in his face turned into a maniacal grin.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” San can’t help but feel enraged on the fact that Wooyoung just beheaded Seonghwa in a blink of an eye and the raven-haired male seems to be pleased with his own actions, “What the fuck, Wooyoung?!”

“I did what I just said. Removing the biggest hindrance on my goal,” Wooyoung said, chuckling menacingly as the plays with the bloodied dagger on his hand, “It’s a good thing that I’m wearing the same outfit as Monsieur right now, Yeo wouldn’t suspect a thing and would hardly notice the blood stains.”

“You..” San gritted his teeth and as he was about to lunge himself towards the younger male’s direction, shackles that is attached on the chains from the ground appeared in his wrists and ankles then pulling him down.

“Seonghwa-hyung is out of the picture.” Wooyoung walked towards San’s direction as he smirked, “And now, you’re next.”  
  


San tried struggling on the chains and even tried to activate his own powers but it seems that Wooyoung blocked them, the blond demon can’t help hut feel anxious on the current situation. He can sense a different kind of energy from the chains, something that he probably have read on one of the books in his mother’s library. He looked at Wooyoung with an intense fury on his gaze as he kept on trashing around, screaming loudly while the raven-haired watched him silently.

“Let go of me, you fucker! Wait ‘til I get my hands on you! I’ll fucking rip your throat!” San screamed as he kept on locking his gaze with the raven-haired male.

“I don’t think that’s quite possible, San.” Wooyoung’s rainbow-colored eyes glowed and the chains along with the shackles turned into a mixture of gold and white, making the half-demon scream in pain.

San can’t believe what’s currently happening, he knew that there’s something wrong about Wooyoung but he isn’t expecting him to be one of _them_ “No way.”

“Yes way.” Wooyoung smiled eeriely and he snaps his fingers as San felt an another wave of pain coming from the chains, “Don’t worry. Even I’m not aware of this, I knew that Monsieur and the alchemist has been implying something about me. And with the alchemist’s disappearance, something else awakens inside me. I really don’t know a thing about it but I’ll make sure to ask my grandparents when me and Yeosang gets back.”

“You and Yeosang..” San’s eyes widened in fear as he looked at Wooyoung, “I knew that you’re way worse than me. Your kind is definitely the worst..”

“Unfortunately, demons are known to be the despicable ones.” Wooyoung deadpanned as he kneeled in front of San before laughing, enjoying the fear from the usually dauntless demon in their group, “Why do you look so afraid? _Scared of dying because of me?_ This is just a payback from what you’ve done to me before, stealing Yeosang’s attention and having him all for yourself throughout the years as me and the others are in such a sad state. Heck, you even stole our memories.”

“It was for everyone’s sake! And I didn’t steal him away from you, idiot.” San gritted his teeth, taking deep breaths as the pain kept on getting worse.

“Bullshit. You stole him away from me but now that I finally had him back, I won’t let you steal him for the second time.” Wooyoung’s dark gaze was set upon the weakened demon, “Seonghwa-hyung suffered from his disappearance so I gave him a quick death that he would barely even feel, I cut his head from his neck in such a nice way. But for someone like you, you’re going to suffer from a painful one. Consider this as a payback from everything that you’ve done.”

“Do you even think that you’re going to get away from all of this?! Yeosang wouldn’t accept your decision and will hate you, motherfucker!” San barks as he spat on Wooyoung then started to laugh, “What?! You’re going to kill me, right?Then do it. Yeosang will hate you for killing me and Seonghwa-hyung, he will never forgive you.”  
  


San’s laughter didn’t last long when he gasped for air as Wooyoung stabbed his chest slowly, making the half-demon cry out in pain as he can feel the agonizing pain throughout his entire system. San struggled more as he screamed in pain, tears streaming from his eyes as the raven-haired male enjoyed everything. He felt so numb, all that he can think of his the desire that is within the depths of his soul.

 _His friends_? He can’t even feel any kind of emotions for them, they’re nothing but collateral damages for him now.

If you dream something that is enough to be seen, it can be graspable enough to reach. The moment that he saw Yeosang again, he can’t stop thinking about it. Any types of word is useless to explain what he feels, it’s like he’s surrounded by the starlight that he’s been reaching out for a long time. He’s already blind, eyes clouded with his desire that he’ll do whatever it takes to attain it.

 _“Any last words, San?”_ Wooyoung asks, smiling in such a sickly sweet way towards the half-demon, “If you weren’t just a hindrance, I would’ve let you survive. You’re amusing, y’know? I can keep you in a place where I can only see you and guess what? _I’m going to have so much fun with you._ ”

“Fuck you.” San muttered as he did his best on breathing as Wooyoung seems to slice his chest and hit one of his lungs in purpose, “ ** _I’d rather die_**. I’d rather die than live in agony.”

“Such a shame. I was thinking of sparing you but that’s fine, less worry since I’ll be having Yeosang for myself.” Wooyoung took the dagger out of San as the demon gasped, blood dripping from the wound while he coughed some of it out.

“Mark my words, Wooyoung.” San was shaking due to the pain that he was feeling from the stab wound and also because of the _energy_ coming from the chains, _“You’ll never be happy.”_

“Goodbye, San.” Wooyoung said in such a soft tone as he snapped his fingers and in all of the sudden, the chains and shackles brightens as San screamed in agony once again.

Wooyoung stared at San which kept on screaming as his skin started to burn, causing a black-like scar to scatter around the half-demon’s body. He watches intently as the blond male wept in pain while slowly dispersing into thin air and in a blink of an eye, disappearing as he just slayed a demon with no mercy— _just like what his father’s clan would do._

“Yeosang must’ve been waiting for me.” he said as he turned his back and walked towards the portal. _There’s no use on mourning for the collateral damages for his plan, he just exterminated the hindrances on his pathway on_ _attaning_ _his goal._  
  
  


The moment that Wooyoung entered the dimension, he felt a pair of arms wrapped itself towards him. He smiled as he saw Yeosang which looked like he’s about to cry and hugged him back. His warmth comforts him the most, he would do anything just to hold Yeosang like this for a longer period of time.

“Where have you been, Wooyoung? I’ve been waiting here for such a long time. I couldn’t even get through the portal,” Yeosang sniffled.

Wooyoung glanced at the portal before looking back to his friend, “It’s probably one of those one-way portals. We wouldn’t be able to go back unless we defeated the monster at the end of this place.”

“Defeat them.” Yeosang looked down as he sighed, “Let’s keep each other safe, okay?”

“We should.”

“San and Seonghwa is probably worried about us already. We should hurry and defeat that monster as soon as possible, Woo.”

Wooyoung looked away as Yeosang stared at him with those hopeful orbs and nods, “Y-Yeah. We should.”

Yeosang smiled and hummed in acknowledgement, “Let’s hurry up so we can go back and meet them.”

“O..Okay.”

“Hey, are you okay?” Wooyoung gulped as he curse himself for being such a terrible liar. _Busted already._

“Of course.” Wooyoung might’ve been clouded by his own desire but he’s still weak when it comes to Yeosang, any moment now and he might burst so he should do something about Yeosang’s questioning.

“You looked pale, Woo. Are you sure about that?”

Wooyoung bit his lips before opening his mouth to retaliate, _“Yeo, do you even trust me?”_

“Of course, I do! I’d trust you in a heartbeat!” Yeosang exclaimed.

“Even if I’m about to do something horrible?” Wooyoung asks, feeling his heart drop the moment that Yeosang’s smile faded.

“What do you mean?”

 _“I knew it.”_ The raven-haired lets go of Yeosang before his hands cupped the brunette’s face, “Hey, Yeo. I think that you should sleep for a while, you seem tired.”

“Tired?” Yeosang tilted his head, getting a bit confused about his friend’s odd behavior “What are you talking about? We don’t have time to rest.”

“No, Yeo. I am not going to rest. _You are_.” Wooyoung’s eyes glowed brighter as Yeosang felt intimidated with the younger male’s presence in which Wooyoung noticed, feeling a pang of pain on the brunette's reaction.

“Woo..”

“Yeo, just close your eyes and rest.” Wooyoung said in an authorizing tone and Yeosang can’t help but feel drowsy in all of the sudden, _“The next time that you’ll open your eyes, everything will be okay._ ** _Trust me._** _”_

Yeosang did his best to fight the drowsiness but his body wouldn’t budge at all, as if listening to Wooyoung’s voice triggered it to fall asleep just like what the younger male told him to. And before he was embraced by the darkness around him, the last thing that he saw was two rainbow-colored orbs— _making him wonder why they look so sad._

**_∆∆∆∆∆∆∆_ **

  
_**“Yeo! Wake up!”** _   
  


The brunette opened his eyes and the first thing that he sees was Wooyoung’s face, the lilac-haired male frowning at him with a cute pout. Yeosang blinked once, twice then lets out an amused laugh which made the younger male whine.

“What’s so funny?!” Wooyoung exclaimed, putting both of his hands on his hips.

“I’m sorry, Woo. It’s just that the first thing that I’m seeing is your cute self,” Yeosang said, staring at the lilac-haired male dreamily as Wooyoung blushed furiously.

“F-Flattery won’t get you nowhere!” Wooyoung exclaims as pointed his finger at Yeosang, “You, mister! You’re supposed to head towards the university, y’know! Your first class is about to start in an hour and a half!”

“Shit.” Yeosang’s expression dropped as he ran towards the bathroom.

“Hey! What about your clothes?!” Wooyoung screamed in annoyance at the older male.

“It’s in my closet, just put them in the bed so I can change!” He heard Yeosang replied, making him groan.

“I hate you. Fuck you.”

“Love you too, Woo.” He heard Yeosang shouted before he continued speaking, “And yes, Woo. You really _fuck me_ most of the time.”

Wooyoung is thankful that Yeosang doesn’t see him in such a blushing mess state as he stomped, “Shut up!”  
  


He groaned in frustration, stomping towards the closet while Yeosang’s laughter was heard from the bathroom. He took the black turtleneck and the jeans that was folded messily along with the underwear, grimacing at it before folding it neatly and placing it on the bed. He can’t blame the older male for being such a messy person, he hasn’t been introduced into such chores since he’s from a wealthy clan and had a silver spoon served. 

“It’s already here, you dimwit! I’ll be downstairs to prepare the plates  since you might break one of them!” He said as he exited their shared room.

He had been thankful that Yeosang is from a wealthy clan. With _almost_ his entire family wiped out by a certain _hired assassin_ and a half-demon, Wooyoung only has a few people to kill. He really felt bad on staining his hands with the blood of the people that only cared for Yeosang but it must be done. It left a bitter taste in his mouth as Yeosang’s grandmother smiled at him, telling him to take care of their grandchild and that he deserves to be happy after everything that happened to him.

Of course, he would make him happy. The brunette have claimed all of his family’s wealth since he was the only one left and Wooyoung managed to get Yeosang away from that cursed town, living in a faraway city to start a new life. Wooyoung also told his grandparents about his decision and they supported him yet he still kept a secret to them, his grandparents probably sensed the deaths that he caused but said nothing when he confronted them about his _other identity._

He loves them so much but lying to him about it still hurts. He spared them though, they’re one of the people that kept him sane aside from Yeosang but that didn’t stopped him on moving out, leaving his work as a librarian and started out a new life with Yeosang. Both of them enrolled to a well-known university, starting a new life together.  
  
  


“Woo~” He was cut off from his trail of thoughts when Yeosang tapped his cheek, making him jump in surprise as he looked at the blond male.

“Oh. You’re already done. It’s about time.” Wooyoung rests his chin on his left hand as he glared at Yeosang.

The blond-haired male grinned, “Sorry for oversleeping, Woo.”

“It’s not like I’m mad at you for oversleeping! I wasn’t even mad, okay?”

“You talk like you’re mad though. Is it because of my remark a while ago?” Yeosang asked before smiling in such a sly way when he saw how Wooyoung blushed once again, “If that’s the case then I’m just stating facts, it’s fine with me bottoming for you all—”

“Oh my gosh, Yeosang! Shut it!” Wooyoung cried out, covering his face with both of his hands.

“You’re so cute, Woo. Okay! Okay! I’ll stop!” Yeosang raised both of his hands as a sign of surrender before dropping them to get some pancakes, “We should eat now.”

“You better hurry up, Yeo. You have to go to class as soon as possible,” Wooyoung stated as he started to eat his portion.

“It’s a bummer that your class is later than mine.” Yeosang pouted, “So unfair.”

“For your information, Mr. Kang. My class is in two hours so I have to prepare for mine too but you have to head there early,” Wooyoung said as he looked at the wall clock, “You only have an hour left so you better hurry and take a cab for now.”

“Okay.”  
  
  
  
  


Wooyoung watches Yeosang fondly as he finished eating and checked his bag if he forgot anything, everything still feels like a dream until now. He still can’t believe that he’s with his most cherished person and there’s _nothing_ that will separate the two of them now. Wooyoung already severed all of their ties on everyone except from his grandparents and a certain _someone_.

“Woo, you can take a picture of me instead of staring. That will last longer~”

“Yeo, shut up!”

“Kidding aside, I’m about to head out.”

“Take care, Yeo.” Wooyoung walked towards the blond male as he leaned forward, his lips meeting the other one’s for a short period of time, “Be careful, okay?”

“Of course, I will! Stop being such a worrywart!” Yeosang replies as he smiles, “Love you!”

Wooyoung waves his left hand, “Love you too.”  
  
  


The moment that Yeosang is out of the door, his smile was still plastered on his face. _Everyt_ _h_ _ing really feels like a dream to him._

Wooyoung walked towards the basement of their home, opening one of the rooms that is not visible for mortals. He stopped when he’s in front of a familiar furniture that is displayed in the middle of an empty room. And as if his presence was noticed by _it_ , a dark smoke appeared and turned into a figure of a man.  
  
  


“It’s been a while, _Monsieur_.”

Monsieur sighed, “Just call me _Leedo_.”

“Sorry. I just got used to it,” Wooyoung said, laughing a bit.

Monsieur can't help but look at him in such a sad way, “So, how is it going?”

“It’s fine. Yeosang is doing great.”

“How about you?”

“Of course, I’m okay. I finally got what I wanted,” Wooyoung replies.

“So you’re really fine with it? As if _nothing_ happened at all?”

“I have Yeosang now. There’s nothing that I could ask for.”

“Your friends died.”

“It doesn’t matter now, Leedo. The only thing that matters is Yeosang.”

Monsieur huffed, leaning on the wall as he crossed his arms “What an asshole.”

Wooyoung chuckled, “I know.”

“You knew that the truth will unfold sooner or later, you can’t just keep that to yourself just because _you_ removed all of his memories.” Monsieur looked at Wooyoung as he sighed, “I can’t help but feel bad for you, Wooyoung. It’s like seeing my former self get into shit and turn like me..”

“That's not gonna happen to me, Leedo. _You_ are in that state because you are unloved by the Gods while me? That won't happen at all.” Wooyoung grins at him, “I’m loved by them.”

“Asshole.” Monsieur spat, rolling his eyes to the other side “You’re on your way to becoming _like_ me.”

“At least, I wouldn't be trapped in a furniture and get myself into a haotic situation that will ruin a lot of people’s lives.”

Monsieur huffed, “Shut the fuck up, Wooyoung.”

“You can try again to get yourself out of that jar next time, Leedo.” Wooyoung said as he grinned at the black figure, “I’ve disposed the elders and the village chief of that clan so the ones from the future wouldn’t have to struggle that much.”

“The curse won't end until his soul is given to me..” Monsieur looked down in dismay before looking at the lilac-haired male, “Wooyoung, I hope that you’re happy with the outcome of your wrongdoing.”

“I don't have the right to be sad. It’s what my desire is,” Wooyoung mutered as he turned his back at Monsieur, “I should be preparing for school.”  
  
  
  
  
  


He left without saying ‘goodbye’ as he headed towards their room, he smiled melancholically as he can still feel Yeosang's presence in it. He feels contented. He got what he asked for so there’s no way that he would feel sad at all. The lilac-haired male took his sweater off as he looked at his reflection, rainbow-colored eyes looking back at him.

“You’re right about the punishment, Monsieur. But it’s not like I cared about it, the Gods loves me so much that they wouldn't take my powers away. Just banning me from that place, it's not like I've been there though.”  
  
  


Two large wings were attached to his back yet he noticed how the feathers on the end were coated in grey and black as if he’s starting to end up like his father for loving a mortal. Wooyoung just shrugged as he let the wings disappear once again and wore his sweater once again, his rainbow-colored orbs turning into chocolate brown ones and smiled once again.

“Hey.” he said as he kept the forced smile in his face, “Are you happy?”  
  
  


He knew the answer to that already. He isn’t. But he should be happy, he finally got what he desired the most. He’s in the state of euphoria and he couldn’t ask for anything else aside from his life with Yeosang now. Nobody else matters anymore. All that he needed is right in front of him and he wouldn’t let anything take it away from him.  
  


He doesn't have a choice but to move on, letting himself get lost through the labyrinth in his heart. He can’t turn back time so he doesn’t have a choice at all. He doesn’t mind holding hands with these negative emotions and accepting them.

There’s no way that things would turn back how it used to be but Wooyoung will show them how he can move one by mustering up the courage to keep on standing. With just a hug from Yeosang, everything will fade. All that he needs is Yeosang and he’ll let himself get selfish until the end. He wouldn’t let go of him now that he finally grasped what he desired so much.  
  
  


**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

  
**_“My desire is to make him mine.”_ **

_“Creepy but alright. If that is what you desired, I have no other choice but to cooperate.” the alchemist said as he held Wooyoung’s chin gently and raised his face, “We’re about to fuse our souls, Wooyoung. I hope that you wouldn’t regret everything that you desired.”_

_“Of course, I wouldn’t.” Wooyoung smirked, “I’m not hesitating to get rid of everyone that’s in my way. Even my friends.”_

_“Nasty.” the alchemist stated before sighing, “It’s not like I’m way better than you though.”_   
  


_The alchemist muttered a chant as Wooyoung felt like something inside him is burning, the pain is making him fall into unconsciousness yet he still kept his eyes wide open as he feel every single burn and pain while the soul in front of him disappears. Memories that isn’t his flashing at the back of his mind, letting the tears fall as the melancholy coming from him and the alchemist collides with each other. He fell to the ground, not even minding the shards that stabbed in his skin because his heart hurts a lot more than the pain he received from it._   
  
  
  
  
  


**_‘Do you regret it?’_ **

_Wooyoung shook his head, smiling pathetically as tears kept on streaming “No. As long as it’s for Yeosang, I regret nothing. This is what I desire and I’ll do everything to get it.”_

**_‘What you had within you is an evil desire but if that’s what you wanted then I’ll do my best to support you.’_ **   
  
  


_Wooyoung laughs. He looked at the shattered glass on the ground, seeing his own reflection before standing up and stepping on it. He can’t believe how this desperation can make him do things, all that he ever wanted is to be with someone. He just wants to be happy. He just wants to be loved._

_And unfortunately, only Yeosang have provided it to him. So whether he likes it or not, he’s getting back to his life because he’s all that Wooyoung could ask for._


	42. 'if without you' — seonghwa route ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> THIS WAS LIKE THE LONGEST CHAP THAT I'VE EVER WRITTEN FOR THIS FIC! 10K WORDS SKAKAHSJAHAKSHAKAJSGAKHAJAVA KILL ME . I WANNA WEEP. I MADE THIS CHAPTER DESPITE HAVING A FLY AND I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW WOULD IT TURN OUT BC I ACTUALLY PLANNED SMTH THAT IS WAY DIFFERENT THAN THIS FOR SEONGHWA'S ROUTE ENDING HHH

_“Who gave you the permission to enter my territory?!” The dragon cloaked in black and sharp scales said as he roared, standing proudly while looking down at the mortal._

 

_The mortal smiled, "“I'm the prince of the kingdom nearby._ _**Aurora** _ _.”_

 

_“I did not ask for your identity!” The dragon roared once again, “What I'm asking is who gave your permission to enter my territory?!”_

 

_“Oh.” The mortal chuckled, somehow embarrassed at his wrong response before standing straight, “It was the wizard of Aurora. He said that he's keeping a dragon here and maybe it needs some company.”_

 

_“The wizard?”_

 

_The mortal nodded, “Indeed.”_

 

_It was the_ _**wizard** _ _that lets him enter the mountain where the dragon resides, it only meant_ _**one thing** _ _. But the dragon is somehow confused with the mortal's actions, he should be petrified of being sent to this mountain. Being sent here means one thing-_ _**he is supposed to devour this mortal** _ _**.** _

 

_But he didn't even showed any of it. He's too composed and that smile makes the dragon want to weep. It seems familiar yet he couldn't grasp the memory at all._

 

_“What did the wizard told you, mortal?”_

 

_“Well, he told me that it was one of the royal kingdom's task for me. I should enter this place and stay here for an entire day,” the prince said as he put his bag on the ground, “I never thought that there's a dragon here! I thought that it'll be elemental spirits that will be making me restless.”_

 

_“There are elemental spirits in this place and once that they've spotted a mortal, they won't hesitate on killing you. This is the place for the mystical creatures, mortals doesn't have the right to invade this.” The dragon firmly stated, still glaring at the prince._

 

_“Really?” The dragon was surprised to see the prince's worried expression and wondered if it's because of the thought of being killed by the elementals, it's always like that. “I invaded your safety zone, please forgive me for my ruthless actions.”_

 

_“What?” The dragon's jaw dropped, looking at the mortal in disbelief._

  
_“Is there something wrong, Mr. Dragon?”_

_“You’re worried of invading our safety zone instead of your safety?!” the dragon screams as he couldn’t even believe what the prince have stated, “You’re supposed to be worried about your life, mortal!”_

_“I should be.. but I feel bad for ruining the peace in this place,” the prince said, scratching his nape as he looked away from the huge creature “I wish that I could get out of here as soon as possible but it’s quite impossible right now.”_

_“Why?”_

_“The wizard told me that if I could survive for an entire day in this place, I will be the crowned prince. It’s quite a silly task because my brothers were assigned to conquer an another kingdom while I got this one,” the prince said, chuckling a bit and the dragon would be lying if that laugh didn’t made his breath hitch “It’s like an easy way to the crown and I feel bad for my brothers.”_

_“Who told the wizard to do such a thing?” the dragon asked._

_The prince hummed a bit before leaning on a nearby tree, “It was my parents. The king and queen themselves! They told him to give me a task and he gave me one, gave me enough food to last a day and some sweets.”_

_The dragon couldn’t believe what the prince have said, the wizard have only let mortals enter this place to end up in such a terrible end. There’s only one purpose for the prince to arrive in this place—_ _**the wizard was assigned to ‘assassinate’ the prince. The sad thing about this is that it was the prince’s parents that ordered the wizard to do such a thing** _ _._

_“Do you even have an idea what this place is?” the dragon asked, deciding to sit on the ground as his large wings were folded, “I’m quite sure that this place is well-known to your kingdom.”_

_“All I know is that it’s a forbidden place to enter unless the wizard says so,” the prince stated, blinking a few times as he looked up and met the dragon’s gaze, “Hey, Mr. Dragon! Have anyone told you that your eyes are pretty?”_

_“W-What?!”_

_“They’re so blue! The azure skies couldn’t even be any better than that and your grey and black scales is so pretty!” The prince said in awe, eyes sparkling in delight as he looked at the dragon._

_“Stop it, mortal! F-Flattery won’t get you nowhere!” The dragon was threatening the prince that he’s about to let out an another roar if he continues on rambling about the dragon’s features, “Now, let’s get back to the main topic. You are in the realm of the mythical creatures and we forbid the mortals on staying here unless you’ve been wed to one of us. How are you going to survive if you don’t even have a connection with any of the creatures here?”_

_“I don’t know.” the prince simply says, “Whether I die or not is up to me anyway. If I won’t be able to survive until the sunrise then how unfortunate of me, at the very least, I’ve got to try doing something that I want to.”_

_“Fool.”_

_“My brothers says that a lot..”_

_“They’re a bunch of fools too. All mortals are fools, letting their sins overcome their sanity.”_

_“Please don’t say that. There are intellectual people out there.”_

_“You’re supposed to agree with me, mortal.”_

_“But still, that isn’t right at all.”_

_The dragon can’t help but groan in frustration, he couldn’t see through the prince at all. He doesn’t even know if he’s just putting up an act or he’s that dense, people like him wouldn’t last too long. Maybe this is why the wizard decided to throw him into this realm, he wouldn’t die in the hands of the mortal but with the creatures that resides here._

_“Anyway, what is your plan?” The dragon stood as his wings spreads and caused huge shadows on the ground, “I can’t sense any malice in your words so I wouldn’t even dare to hurt you as long as you wouldn’t disturb me.”_

_“I’ve already caused a discord in this peaceful place so I’ll probably stay in this place until the sun rises,” the prince replies, smiling widely at him “Thank you, Mr. Dragon.”_

_“I don’t need your gratitude, mortal.” the dragon huffed, “I doubt that you’ll even last an hour alone in this area.”_

_“It’s alright. Whether I die or live is up to me,” the prince says as he waved his hands._

_**Fool** _ _. The dragon immediately flapped its wings as it caused a gust, immediately elevating himself from the ground but he looks at the prince for a while before immediately flying away. He doesn’t want to be dragged into a mess, he knew that the prince is meant to be killed when he was_ _**ordered** _ _to enter their realm. And with that kind of carelessness, he’s sure that the prince wouldn’t last an hour or two here._

_But with just the thought of that smile makes him halt as if time had been frozen, he knew that humans are fragile and they could easily die. He knew that he_ _**shouldn’t** _ _even care for mortals, knowing how cunning and evil they are. But he couldn’t sense anything at the prince, only the annoying determination and the way he makes him feel fuzzy._

_**‘He’s going to die if he was left there..’** _

_He was contemplating if he should return there or move into an another resting area and once again, he felt like he was connected or something towards the prince. The dragon lets out an another frustrated roar before landing on the ground and transforming into his mortal form, walking back to his usual resting place as he clenched his fists._

_‘_ _**I shouldn’t care about mortals. They’re nothing but a bunch of sinners that would do anything to get what they want. The prince is one of them, he probably wanted to become the crowned one so badly that he accepted this.’** _

_He was expecting the prince to be dead by the time that he arrived on his usual resting area or worse, caused something for the elemental creatures to despise and end his life as soon as possible. Yet he wasn’t expecting to witness such an unbelievable sight, the prince leaning on the tree as pixies surrounded him as they shines brightly. The prince seems to be amused and lets out a giggle, something soothing even for the dragon to listen at. The pixies kept on circling around him, looking at the prince with fondness in their gaze._

_**‘Those creatures are stingy as hell. Why are they fond of that prince? Bloody hell..’** _

_“What are all of you doing?!” he screams, making the pixies scream and look towards his direction._

_“It’s the dragon!”_

_“Let’s get out of here!”_

_“Come on!”_

_“Quickly!”_

_The moment that the pixies escaped, the prince looked at the dragon which is now in its mortal form and smiles, “Dragon? Is that you, Mr. Dragon?”_

_“Are you that dense? What if those pixies are after your life? How can you act so carelessly in this realm?” he hissed, glaring at him._

_“They don’t want to do such a thing, they’re just playing around in front of me.” The prince’s smile got wider as his eyes turned into two crescent moons._ _**Beautiful.** _

_The prince looks at the one in front of him, he sounds like the dragon that he encountered a while ago yet was in the form of a mortal like him. The grey tunic and black pants looks good at him as the cloak that covers his outfit in a mixture of his scale’s colors seems to make him look majestic. The dragon’s eyes are still as blue as the sky while his raven hair covers it, only to reveal the beautiful orbs when the air blows towards their direction. He couldn’t help but stare in awe at the dragon, even his mortal form is way too beautiful to be true._

_“Honestly, you’re such a fool. Trust any of the creatures here and you’ll end up dead before it gets dark.”_

_The prince giggled, “I see that you’re quite a worrywart, Mr. Dragon.”_

_“What?” The dragon raised his eyebrow and if his gaze could kill then the mortal in front of him could’ve been dead already._

_“You really went back here just to check my condition? Thank you,” the prince stated._

_“Don’t even think about something like that? M-Me? Caring for a mortal?!” the dragon immediately looks away as he felt the urge to crush the prince with his own hands, “Preposterous!”_

_“If that’s what makes you comfortable then fine,” the prince says as he shrugged, “So, what brings you here?”_

_“This is my resting area and I just realize that I shouldn’t leave. You’re the one that invaded my territory,” the dragon stated as he walked towards the prince._

_“In your mortal form?”_

_“I thought that I’d like to lean on a tree for a while,” the dragon replies, sitting beside the prince as he leaned on the door, “It’s quite a sunny day. I’m not that fond of sunlight so a little shade is good.”_

_“Don’t you have a cave or something? A place where the sun’s light wouldn’t even touch you?” The prince looked at him and tilted his head in confusion, blinking a few times._

_“I have one. But for a certain reason, I want to spend some time out of my batcave.” the dragon replies, looking at the azure sky before looking at the prince, “You talk too much, mortal.”_

_“Forgive me for my rudeness, Mr. Dragon! It’s just that I’ve never had a conversation as long as this for my entire life!” the prince beams, grinning at him “It feels good to talk to others. But my parents doesn’t want me to interact with anyone and all my life, I’ve been confined to my room to study or the gardens of our palace whenever I’m feeling uneasy but not without a guard or two. They don’t talk to me that much so it’s kind of boring.”_

_“Your life sounds like a prisoner’s rather than a royalty’s.”_

_“I’m fine with it. If that’s what my parents wanted me to do then I’ll do it in a heartbeat and besides, they’ve let me prove myself. For once, I’m doing something to make them appreciate me as one of their children.” The dragon immediately saw a speck of melancholy on the prince’s face yet the smile was still kept “I wanted to prove them that I can do something that they’ll be proud of. So whether I live or die is up to me and if I die, at the very least, I tried to do something.”_

_“Mortal, are you du—” The dragon’s words were cut off when he accidentally brushes his hand on the prince’s right one._

_In all of the sudden, memories started flowing into his own mind. Memories of someone with the same soul wavelength as the prince was with him in a lot of lifetimes, he’s aware of these as the goddess have told them about reincarnations. And in a blink of an eye, he remembers_ _**everything** _ _. The broken promises, the rebellion against the villagers, the tears that they’ve shed as they tried their best to survive together._

_The dragon realized something. The careless prince beside him is no other than his own_ _**soulmate** _ _, someone that is meant to be with him as they’re the ones that completes one another. And it seems that their relationship is something that will probably end up as a heart-wrenching one if he doesn’t do something to prevent it._

_“Hey, mortal. You said that you’ll do your best to survive for an entire day, am I correct?” he suddenly asks._

_The prince nods, “Yes, Mr. Dragon.”_

_“I’m kind of bored today so I’d like to have some kind of entertainment and picking a fight with the dwarves isn’t fun at all.” The dragon huffs as he smirked, “How about I’ll accompany you until the sun rises tomorrow?”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“I said that I’ll accompany you and make sure that you’ll be surviving on this place.”_

_The prince can’t help but gasp and let his jaw drop “Are you certain about this, Mr. Dragon?”_

_“Did I stutter?”_

_The prince couldn’t believe what he heard but all that he can do is look at him in disbelief “Mr. Dragon?”_

_“I said what I said. I’ll accompany you!” The dragon stated, frowning at the prince’s irritating antics._

_Maybe this time, he’ll be able to save him._ _**Maybe** _ _._

_**Maybe this time, he can get the happy ending that they deserve.** _

♪♪♪♪♪♪

Seonghwa doesn’t want to show how desperate he is on being picked by his own soulmate, he doesn’t want to admit how he wants to be with him on the time where everything could go wrong. 

 

“Hwa.” The eldest’s eyes sparkled with hope when the brunette mentioned his name, looking at him with such a hopeful look.

 

“Yes, Sang?” 

 

The brunette smiled a bit as he held Seonghwa’s hand, “I choose you.”

 

“Pardon?” His jaw dropped and he probably lose the composure he’s trying to maintain as he looked at the male in surprise.

 

“Silly. I told you that I’m choosing you to accompany me there,” Yeosang said, rubbing the back of his hand with his thin fingers, “We’re soulmates, right? Let’s try to get out of this curse once again.. but let’s do it together.”

 

“Not gonna lie but Yeosang picking Seonghwa-hyung is kinda good. I’m sure that Seonghwa-hyung will be able to protect Yeo,” Wooyoung said, making the eldest look at him “Hey, stupid hyung. Protect him for us, alright?”

 

“Wooyoung..”

 

“Shut it, Wooyoung. You’re probably bitter that he didn’t picked you,” San teased, nudging him with his elbow.

 

“You’re one to talk. Of course, I feel a bit disappointed. But it’s Seonghwa-hyung! He’s the most powerful one among the three of us so I’m relieved,” Wooyoung huffed as he gladed at the blond male beside him, “I had a feeling that if I’m the one that will be picked, I might do something stupid. So I think that it’s better for me to back-off on this one..”

 

“That’s alright. That means that you’re going to stay with me here, honey.” The way San’s voice drop made the raven-haired flinch and the blond smirked, “We’ll be having some alone time together.”

 

“S-Stop it!” the youngest among them blurted out.

 

San chuckled as he looked at Seonghwa, “Hey, hyung. Please take care of Yeosang for us. We’ll do our best to eliminate these pests so you better do your best and survive.”

 

“I..”

 

“What, hyung? Cat got your tongue?” San smirked as he playfully stuck his tongue out.

 

“He probably couldn’t believe that Yeosang picked him and his brain shuts down,” Wooyoung says, laughing a bit “Dumb hyung.”

 

“Stop making fun of him, you both.” Yeosang calmly stated as he looked at the eldest male, “Hello? Earth to Hwa?”

 

“Dumb hyung.”

 

“Dummy hyung.”

 

“Hush, you two.” Yeosang says once again as he tapped Seonghwa’s cheek lightly, making the eldest jump a bit and look at him “Welcome back to the world of the living after staring at the abyss, Hwa.”

 

“O-Oh.” The eldest couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment, “I’m sorry for spacing out.”

  
“Hwa, that's fine.”

“So, are we supposed to enter the portal by now?” Seonghwa asks, suddenly feeling a bit unconfident on his choice of words.

“Hyung, just go already. You’re too flustered by just getting picked by Yeosangie!” San chirps.

Wooyoung grins, “San’s right. Take care of yourselves in there, okay?”

“We’ll do our best, guys. Thank you,” Yeosang said as he hugged them both at the same time, “Honestly, thank you for everything. If it wasn’t for the two of you, I could’ve died a bit earlier. Thank you for being there for me.”

“Aw, sweetheart. You can thank us later after we get rid of this curse,” San purred as he kissed Yeosang’s left cheeks.

Wooyoung, feeling a bit jealous of the older male’s action, immediately planted a kiss on Yeosang’s right cheek “San’s right, Yeo. We can celebrate after this so you better survive there!”

Yeosang, being as clueless as he is, just chuckled “Alright.”

“Let’s go, Sangie.” Seonghwa says as he held Yeosang’s hand and glared at the WooSan duo, “You rascals better survive when we get back here or else-”

“Else _what_?”

“You’re too dumb to hurt us.”

“Seriously!” Seonghwa huffs in defeat, making the duo laugh.

“Kidding aside, Seonghwa-hyung. Take care.”

San nodded as his fox tail wagged, “Indeed. We’ll be waiting for the two of you.”

Seonghwa nods in acknowledgement as he looked at the portal before glancing at the younger male, his bi-colored orbs are shining as bright as it could and the older male couldn’t help but feel captivated by it. It’s normal for him though, they’ve been soulmates. The two of them were supposed to be connected in their lives, whether it’s romantically or platonically. It doesn’t matter to him though— _all that he wants is to make sure that_ _Yeosang_ _will be out of this curse._

“Hwa..”

“Yeo.” Seonghwa felt that Yeosang’s grip on his hand tightened and smiles a bit, “Let’s go.”

“Yes.”

“It’s now or never.” Seonghwa stated in a firm tone, “Thank you for choosing me.”

“C’mon, Hwa. You’re my soulmate and we’re the ones that has been affected by this neverending curse so might as well try to end it this time, right?” Yeosang looked at him and gave him a warm smile that made Seonghwa feel warm as well.

“Let’s get it, Sang.”

Hand in hand, they ran towards the portal. Wooyoung and San looks at each other and grins before looking at the creatures around them, San’s katana appeared on his right hand as Wooyoung made two cutlasses from the steel. The smiles on their face faltered as they looked at their enemies with such bloodlust, they didn’t even need to talk because they’re already charging towards them. Just like what they’ve said, they’ll do their best to eliminate these pests and not let them enter the portal.

“Sang, open your eyes.” Yeosang felt a light tap on his cheeks and when he opened his eyes, the first thing that he sees is Seonghwa’s comforting gaze at him as he smiles “We’re here.”

Yeosang looks around and sees that the cavern’s walls and ground seems to be made out of flesh and when he takes a step, it lets out a squelching sound as if he’s stepping on an actual flesh which made him frown “What in the world is this place?”

“Something that’s worse than hell.” Seonghwa replied, furrowing his eyebrows.

Yeosang nodded, “Agreed.”

“There’s no entrance or exit and it seems that we won’t be able to get back to those two unless we defeat the ones that’s probably hiding on the end of this cavern.” Seonghwa explains in a calm way, looking at the pathway in front of them, “They’re probably there waiting for us but we should keep ourselves alert for some dirty tricks.”

“Okay, Hwa.” Yeosang casted a spell and a thread of blood circles around them, “I’ll do my best to keep us safe.”

“We’re in some kind of a disadvantage here, both of us are magic-users. So melee combats aren’t our thing, we have to be really alert on their tactics.”

“Sure thing. I’ll do my best to help you out, Hwa.” Yeosang said cheerily, smiling wide at him.

“You’re too giddy for a situation like this,” Seonghwa says worrily, somehow pouting at the brunette’s weird actions.

“I feel so calm.” Yeosang said as he raised their entwined hands, “Being with you, that is.”

“Oh.”

“I feel so secured whenever I’m beside you, you make me feel _alive_ whenever our skin gets in contact.”

Seonghwa sighs, “We’re soulmates, it’s bound to happen.”

“Soulmates..” Yeosang hums as they started walking, still hand in hand “I only read about them in books that my grandparents have sent me in that institute but I didn’t believe in them that much. So actually having one is kinda surreal, I’m experiencing the real deal.”

“Sometimes, fiction is inaccurate to reality.” Seonghwa responded, nodding a bit “But there are times that it’s a bit realistic and can even inspire us to do something related to it.”

“It says that soulmates are the ones that makes someone complete and everyone has their own soulmates,” Yeosang told him enthusiastically as his eyes sparkle in delight, “They can also feel their soulmates’ emotions whenever it’s kind of intense and the fact that when they touch for the first time, they’ll feel a spark and in all of the sudden.. _baam_ _!_ Everything becomes brighter and you’ll feel too much happiness and contentment as you stare at each other, that’s when you’ll know that the one in front of you is your soulmate!”

“Some of it are true. Just like the _touch_ one and also the one regarding _emotions_ , you’ll be able to identify them by that and you’ll be able to feel a speck of their emotions when it’s an intense one.” Seonghwa replies as Yeosang listened intently, “Meeting your soulmate is like finding the last piece missing in your life, it makes you feel contented and happy.”

“It’s a great thing..” Yeosang mumbled.

“Soulmates are usually described in a romantical way but platonic soulmates exist too, Sang. Despite having a soulmate, you can still fall for other people.”

“I see.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They kept on walking and looking around warily, still hand in hand. They kept each other comforted by their presence and keeping a conversation, both of them still couldn’t see the end of the cavern so it’s going to take them a while. Hurrying up would just take a lot of their stamina so they kept it slow and talking to each other.

“Hey, Seonghwa.” The older male glanced at the brunette, “In our lifetimes, do well fall in love every single time?”

“Not really,” Seonghwa stated, shaking his head slightly, “There’s a lot of times that our relationship kept on turning into a romantic one and there’s a few times that it’s quite harsh. The worst one is when we were born from a family that’s been rivals and we despised each other, despite me knowing that we’re soulmates, I kept on loathing you because you’re the reason why I kept on suffering. My immature self at that time is even the cause of your death but it ends up on him killing himself because the moment you lose your soulmate, your life will turn into a bland one. You’ll turn insane and wouldn’t take it.. it’s such a painful thing. To continue living your life despite not feeling _alive_ at all.”

“It must’ve been terrible,” Yeosang mutters, looking at the ground “I just kept on dying again and again. I just kept on hurting you and your past selves.”

“It wasn’t your fault though.” Seonghwa assures, ruffling his brown locks with his free hand “We’re just the victims of this and hopefully, we’ll be able to end this sooner or later.”

“Hwa, let me ask you something.” The way the younger male’s voice dropped an octave made him look at Yeosang with worry, “What will you do if I’ll die here?”

“I really don’t know. I don’t want you to die here and I’d do anything just to save you,” Seonghwa said, his tone filled with confidence “I want you to be safe, Sang. I want you to stop suffering from this curse, I want to end our suffering. _I want a happy end for both of us._ ”

“Happy ending, huh?” Yeosang smiled melancholically then chuckles, “Some kind of wishful thinking but I’d love to see that too.”

_**“It’s nice to see the two of you taking your time. That’s right! Take your time because this is going to be the last time that the two of you will be together!”** _

Yeosang and Seonghwa’s attention was caught by the creature approaching them, they weren’t expecting it to be the one approaching them but it seems to get impatient and decided to confront the duo instead. The goo suddenly turned into a huge snake as it hissed towards them, making Seonghwa pull Yeosang towards his back as if he’s shielding the younger male.

 ** _“Quite ironic for us to transform into a snake when we weren’t the one that tempted the Eve on taking a bite of the apple,”_** the creature says, laughing menacingly at them.

“The apple called _‘awareness’_ , you say?” Seonghwa scoffed as his grimoire appeared, floating in front of him.

_**“And instead of Eve urging Adam to take a bite of it, it’s the other way around.”** _

“Just accept that Yeosang would _never_ agree to offer himself so you can get your wish!” Seonghwa exclaimed, immediately casting a lot of spells as a bunch of various elemental spheres appeared, “And _perish_.”

_**“As much as we want to eliminate you, Adam. You’re not our main target this time.”** _

“What do you even mean?” Seonghwa asks, raising an eyebrow.

 _ **“You’re way too powerful in this timeline. Way too powerful to conquer so our objective this time isn’t to eliminate you to get the**_ _ **Eve.**_ ”

“What the hell—” Seonghwa’s words were cut off when he heard Yeosang yelped and immediately looked at the brunette, “Yeosang!”

_“Hwa!”_

There’s a pair of arms holding the younger male tightly while a dagger was pointed towards the blood mage’s neck, but when Seonghwa saw the owner of the arms, he felt like everything stopped. He couldn’t even believe what is currently happening right now, the ones that’s in front of him isn’t supposed to be right here at all.

 _After all, they’re supposed to be_ _ **dead**_.

 _ **“Yunho.”**_ he mutters, looking at the taller male that is pointing the dagger on Yeosang’s neck.

“This is for Eden.” _‘Yunho’_ said in a firm tone as Yeosang was struggling on his grip.

“Sang!”

“Hwa! I can’t use my powers! It’s been blocked by him!” Yeosang said as he kept on struggling, “His grip is too strong!”

“Yunho, let go of him!” Seonghwa exclaimed.

The snake laughed, **_“How does it feel to be seeing your friend once again? Don’t worry, he’s not the only one.”_**

“What do you mean?!” Yeosang exclaims as he kept on struggling, “Yunho! Let go of me, please! Yunho! Please!”

“No..”

Seonghwa and Yeosang couldn’t believe what they’re currently seeing right now, aside from their tallest friend, they saw Mingi, Jongho and Hongjoong approaching them. Seonghwa felt like he couldn’t breath with just the sight of his bestfriend and realized something, the paleness of their skin along with the black and blue veins surrounding them along with their eyes turning into pitch black ones. They aren’t their friends anymore, they’re nothing but a bunch of vessels for the souls of the villagers to get into.

 ** _“They’re still a part of this town so they are still potential vessels for our fellow villagers to get into!”_** the huge snake mocks as it lets out an another maniacal laughter, **_“How does it feel to see your comrades once again?!”_**

“Damn you.” Seonghwa gritted his teeth and as he was about to launch the elemental spheres towards the snake, it hissed.

_**“Just try and attack us. They’ll end your Eve as soon as possible!”** _

“Damn it..” _Checkmate._

“It’s a good thing that this vessel can block the powers of the people it touches!” _‘Yunho’_ says triumphantly.

 ** _“The_** ** _part-fairy_** ** _, male_** ** _valkyrie_** ** _and reaper was easy to obtain. However, your youngest comrades was the most difficult one to obtain. We had to make the reaper summon him back in this realm,”_** the snake says, enjoying the despaired expressions of Yeosang and Seonghwa _**“We’re not the only ones that you’ll be fighting against with, it’s also them.”**_

Seonghwa looks at Yeosang, the younger male couldn’t get out of the grip no matter how much he tries to struggle out of it. Seonghwa couldn’t detect any sign of his friend’s life forms in their vessels but their powers can still be sensed so it’ll be a tough battle. It’s also risky for Seonghwa because the only one that can kill him is also one of the sin representatives and he’s against the four of them. They might’ve lose the ability to use their power on its fullest because the original owners of the vessels have passed away, they can still use their abilities and most of them are trained to fight.

“Sang, run towards me!” Seonghwa immediately casted an air spell and the arm that was around Yeosang was cut off, making Yeosang ran towards him as if his life depended on it.

“Hwa!” Yeosang was able to use his ability once again so he immediately casted a bunch of blood turned into blades that surrounded the two of them.

“Still being as feisty as you could, huh?” the snake said, scoffing before looking at the newly turned _blackened ones_ “Attack them until they’re no longer struggling!”

“Hwa, we should defeat them.”

“But they.. they’re our friends.” Seonghwa still couldn’t accept the fact that they’re blackened ones now, “And Joong. I can’t hurt him, Sang. I can’t hurt him...”

“Hwa, they aren’t our friends. They’re not _them_ anymore,” Yeosang said in such a sad tone as he looked down, “They wouldn’t want this to happen too. They wouldn’t even want to hurt us and we must put it to an end, they wouldn’t be able to accept the fact that they’ve hurt us despite them being dead. They didn’t die just for us to end up like them, Hwa.”

“I-I can’t..”

“Hwa, we have to fight back or we’ll die!” Yeosang said as he released the blades towards the blackened ones just for _‘Jongho’_ to send away a bunch of light energy spheres, causing them to collide and causing an explosion.  
  
  
  


Seonghwa kept his gaze on the four blackened ones in front of him, he couldn’t help but hesitate on hurting them. He had been with these boys since he was a child, as much as he hates _mortals_ , they’re the only exception to it. He has been attached to every single one of them that even with just a thought of hurting them makes him feel terrible, quite ironic when he had been saying that he’s ready to hurt _anyone_ just to save Yeosang. In the end, he’s nothing but a mortal too. 

“Seonghwa!” He was cut off from his thoughts when Yeosang screams, being the one to keep the barrier made from blood and also sending attacks towards the blackened ones, “If we die here then all of their sacrifices will be wasted!”

“I..”

“Think about it, Hwa! If you really care for them then we should eliminate them as soon as possible! They wouldn’t want to end up like that!” Yeosang exclaimed, yelping when one of the arrows from Yunho’s attack scratched his arm.

“Sang, I feel so lost. What am I supposed to do?”

Yeosang can’t help but feel bad at how conflicted Seonghwa looks right now “Follow what your heart wants, Hwa.”

“I know that those are not our friends anymore but just looking at them.. they’re using their bodies and it makes me think that I’m hurting them..”

“I understand. But we have to fight back, Hwa.” Yeosang replies as he smiled a bit, “Wooyoung and San trusts you. I trust you. So please, fight along with me. _I wouldn’t go down without a fight._ ”

“Follow, huh.” Seonghwa looked at the blackened ones once again and tried to sense his friends’ presence but it couldn’t be tracked anymore, just a bunch of malevolent souls, “No matter how I kept on tracking, I can’t sense Hongjoong, Mingi, Yunho and Jongho’s presence at all.”

“What do you feel about it? That there’s people using their vessels to hurt us? That they’re taking advantage of their vessels and even using their powers?” Yeosang asks.

In all of the sudden, Yeosang’s words seems to cause a spark inside Seonghwa as the eldest one frowned “It makes me feel _angry_ , Sang. Our friends died in this shitty curse and now, they’re using their vessels as if they didn’t die because of this.”

“Indeed. Now, what are you going to do about it? You didn’t just lose me a lot of times in this curse but also our friends, Hwa. _What are you going to do?_ ” Yeosang felt bad for doing this but he knew better and if he wouldn’t trigger Seonghwa to activate his ‘sin’, then they would clearly lose.

“I’m going to make those miserable souls _pay_ for messing up with those vessels and I’m going to make sure that it’s going to be really painful!” Seonghwa said with venom on every single word that he spits out.

“That’s it, Hwa. Unleash your wrath against these creatures that caused your suffering for centuries,” Yeosang says, nodding in agreement “You’re the representative of the sin, Wrath. Now, unleash your powers from the restraints and let them get a taste of their own medicine.”

Yeosang witnessed how Seonghwa’s icy blue orbs are shining brighter than it is as the pure white cover of his grimoire has been tainted with blue in it, slowly erasing the white color in it. The way that Seonghwa’s frown disappeared, only to be replaced by a menacing grin and a gaze filled with bloodlust— _he knew that it’ll end up a bit bloody than it usually is._

 _“How dare you use that vessel? I’ll make you pay for that,_ _ **mongrels**_ _.”_ Seonghwa muttered as he lets out a laughter that even Yeosang felt some chills, “Sang, let’s kick their asses.”

“Of course, Hwa.”  
  


The two of them ran towards the four blackened ones, immediately casting some spells as they’ve made a weapon for both of them. Yeosang having a lance made out of blood while Seonghwa held a holy sword after summoning it, they ran towards their targets. Seonghwa towards the ones that is great with offense while Yeosang is heading towards the one that is great with using magic.

Seonghwa immediately swings his sword with elegance towards ‘ _Hongjoong_ ’ and all that they can hear is the enemy’s spear and his sword clashing towards each other, the blackened one seems to adapt the strength of his bestfriend and just the thought of it _enrages_ him. He immediately kicked the smaller one as ‘ _Jongho_ ’ approaches him and he has to cast a bunch of energy sphere to make him dodge and backs out for a few steps, he knew how great his reflexes is. And it didn’t took him that long to get near Seonghwa and punched him, causing the older male to step backwards and winced in pain.

The two blackened ones are approaching him slowly as he spits out blood and glared at them, “ _Motherfuckers_. You’re going to pay for that.”

Meanwhile, Yeosang is having a hard time with the neverending arrows from ‘ _Yunho_ ’ trying to pierce through his body while ‘ _Mingi_ ’ swings the scythe effortlessly as if he was trained for combat. The blackened ones are taking advantage of their magic too and this is causing Yeosang to get anxious as he kept on dodging and at the same time, sending out the bloody blades towards them and piercing into their bodies. It only caused them to hiss in pain and kept on attacking him, making him groan in annoyance.

“Hwa! We must do something to make them stop!” Yeosang cried out.

Seonghwa snapped his fingers, “I’m on it, Sang.”

  
Seonghwa started to cast an another spell, causing icicles to appear above and casted a barrier for him and Yeosang as the sharp icicles fell, hitting the giant snake along with the blackened ones before they’re even able to defend themselves. He might not be as skilled as the others physically yet he excelled in magic, he’s confident about that.

 

_**“Damn you, Adam!”**_ the giant snake hissed as a lot of icicles pierced through its body.

 

“That’s not the only thing that would be happening,” Seonghwa stated as he snapped once again and the icicles that is stucked on their bodies starting to explode, causing chunks of rotten flesh to splatter around the area.

 

“Hwa, they’re still moving!” Yeosang said as he looked at the blackened ones that was limping as they slowly recovers from the injuries that they’ve gotten despite losing a limb or two.

 

“We just have to keep on attacking them until they wouldn’t be able to!” Seonghwa ordered as he casted an another spell, boulders coated with blue flames appeared above them once again.

 

“Alright!” Yeosang casted a spell too, the bloody blades turning into different kinds of swords and both of their spells fell towards their enemies, hearing them letting out pained screams.

 

‘Jongho’ casted an another set of energy sphere as ‘Yunho’ raised his bow and multiple arrows appeared from above them, ‘Mingi’ caused a portal in which hands seems to grab into both of their feet, making them unable to move as Seonghwa glared at the four of them. The attacks were launched towards them and both of them barely even had the time to make a barrier that’s strong enough to protect both of them, Seonghwa did his best to mutter a chant to disperse the portal from the Underworld and dragged Yeosang away from the attacks, barely even dodging most of them as they got pierced and scratched my Yunho's arrow and being thrown a few feet apart when one of Jongho’s energy spheres landed in front of them and exploded.

 

“Hwa! Are you okay?!” Yeosang frantically exclaimed as he held the older male’s shoulder, “The arrows pierced you in your back and shoulder.”

 

“Take them out. I’ll be able to heal myself, Sang. Just take them out immediately,” Seonghwa said and the younger male did what he was told to, making Seonghwa let out a pained cry as he bit his lips to prevent more noises on coming out.

 

“This is for our village!” _‘Hongjoong’_ said, charging himself towards them both while gripping on the spear.

  
“Get away!” Yeosang screams as huge spikes appeared from the ground made out of blood went surging towards his direction, making the blackened one stop and evade the attack.

“Shit. They’re such a bunch of troublesome idiots,” Seonghwa mutters as he gets up on his feet, mumbling an another chant as his wounds heal slowly “Sang, we need to make a plan in order to get rid of them both.”

“I’m on all ears, Hwa.”

“Immobilize Yunho, his attacks are the lethal ones and once his arrows pierced through us, it’ll block our powers. Mingi is making us immobilized with his spells and prevent yourself on getting in contact with his scythe because the moment we get stabbed or even just scratched by it, we’ll _die_.” Seonghwa explains as he looked at the two tallest males in front of them, “You have to immobilize Yunho first but make sure to prevent Mingi’s attacks, protect yourself as much as you can. I’m going to deal with Jongho and Hongjoong.”

“Are you sure about that?” Yeosang asks worrily, gently cupping his face as he looked at the scratches in it.

“I can fight a bit. Don’t worry about me that much, Sangie. Protect yourself at all cost,” Seonghwa mutters before planting a kiss in Yeosang’s forehead, “I’ll do everything  to keep you safe.”

“Alright then.”  
  


Yeosang looked at the older male as it ran towards ‘ _Jongho_ ’ and ‘ _Hongjoong_ ’, clutching the sword with both of his hands as the grimoire floats beside him and flames forming into a shape of birds appeared behind the wizard as it goes towards the two blackened ones. Despite the injuries that he got, he still kept on fighting and it blazes a fire inside Yeosang. He should do his best too in this fight, he looked at the two blackened ones assigned to him as his bloodied spear turned into a whip before biting his left index finger, making it bleed as the blood fell towards the ground.  
  


“If Seonghwa is doing his best then I should be doing my best too..”

 

He lurges forward, heading straight into ‘ _Yunho_ ’ as he saw ‘ _Mingi_ ’ going towards his direction and the end of the whip hits the taller male, the impact throwing him towards the wall as it lets out a squelching sound. Spikes appeared in it, impaling towards the taller male’s thighs and arms as it caused him to get stucked in the wall. He looks at ‘ _Yunho_ ’ that is about to cast an another set of arrows when he casted a barrier for himself, not letting any of it pierce towards his body once again. ‘ _Yunho_ ’ seems to need a cooldown in order to cast an another spell and Yeosang took it as an advantage, immediately stabbing his own arm as the blood from it splattered towards ‘ _Yunho’s_ ’, turning into chains that ties itself to the ground. ‘ _Yunho_ ’ fell with a hiss, struglling towards the restraints with all his might.

 

“Hwa!” The brunette exclaimed, rushing towards the older male to assist him.

 

“Summon some of those bloody chains to restraint them! Hurry!” the older male orders as he kicked ‘ _Jongho_ ’ and his sword clashed with the spear that ‘ _Hongjoong_ ’ is holding.

 

“Okay!” Yeosang’s sight is getting blurry because of the blood that he lost during the battle along as his entire body seems to be screaming in pain whenever he moves a muscle but he mustn’t let it get in the way, they need to survive.

 

Yeosang’s chains immobilized ‘ _Hongjoong_ ’ and ‘ _Jongho_ ’ as Seonghwa grins, “Good work!”

 

“It’s not enough! I wouldn’t be able to immobilize them for a longer period of time, they have to be exterminated!” Yeosang looked at the blood around the blackened ones, slowly getting thinner and in a few seconds, they will be able to break free of it. He immediately looked at Seonghwa with a worried gaze, “Seonghwa, you are the only one that could end those four! You have to kill them!”

 

Seonghwa grins as if he wasn’t an emotional mess a while ago, now holding his grimoire as it flipped a page and an another spell was casted, _**“With pleasure.”**_

 

Seonghwa is getting exhausted and he’s aware of it but this isn't the time to get tired. Adragon made out of blue flames appeared behind him, letting out a roar as Seonghwa pointed towards the blackened ones’ direction while Yeosang tied the blackened ones to the ground. The dragon didn’t even need to be told as it lets out the flames that hit the blackened ones, hearing the agonizing screams and pleas from them as they experience their death by being engulfed by the blazing flames. Seonghwa made sure that nothing would be left on their remains but a speck of ashes on the floor, panting as summoning nonstop took a toll on his stamina.

 

“T-They’re gone.” Yeosang mutters.

 

Seonghwa nods as he looked back and saw the giant snake behind them flinching “Indeed. But we have to get rid of an another one here.”

 

Yeosang took a deep breath, “You’ve crossed the line.”

 

**_“Eve, just offer yourself to us and everything will end!”_ **

 

“I refuse,” Yeosang deadpanned. 

 

  
**_“Why do you kept on going against it?! This is your fate, Eve!”_ **

 

“Because it isn’t my fate at all, dingus!” Yeosang blurted out, clenching his fist.

 

**_“You’re defying your own fate! You kept on escaping your duties and this is the consequence of your cowardice.”_ **

 

“That's preposterous! This is not my fate and as long as I kept on reincarnating, I’ll do my best to get myself out of this mess!” Yeosang exclaimed, glaring at the giant snake “You’ve ruined my life with your silly sacrifices and I’ll do everything to get me and Hwa out of this!”

 

**_“Eve, what you’re doing is committing a sin!”_ **

 

“You’re the sinners on this one!” Yeosang pointed towards them, gritting his teeth in annoyance “I’m so done with all of your _bullshit_!”

 

**_“Eve, we’re going to ask you for the last time.”_** The giant snake looked at Yeosang _**“Offer your soul for Monsieur. Offer your soul to our God so we can finally attain the Eden that we had been aiming for.”**_

 

“You didn’t even need to ask me because the answer will always be ‘ ** _no_** ’,” Yeosang stated as he looked at Seonghwa, _“Go fuck yourselves.”_

 

**_“We’ve been patient, Eve  If that is what you’ve decided then we have no choice but to get rid of you,”_** the snake said as it lurges itself towards the brunette, **_“Die!”_**

 

“Do you even think that I’ll let you?!” Seonghwa immediately casted a spell as a trail of fire covered them as a border, making the snake flinch with the sight of the thing that they’re afraid of.

 

**_“Damn you, Adam!”_ **

 

“I won’t let you hurt Yeosang. I’ll never let you hurt him,” Seonghwa muttered as he casted an another bunch of rocks shaped into spears as it was coated with the blazing blue flame.

 

“I’ll help you out, Hwa!” Yeosang suggested but the older male just shook his head.

 

Seonghwa glanced at the younger male’s state, seeing how he was bloodied and the scarf in his neck was tainted with the crimson red blood “You’re not in the right state to fight him, Sang. I’ll heal you a bit.”

 

“Are you sure about that? You’ve been injured too and you look like you’re about to pass out, Hwa.”

 

“I won’t be lying about my condition. This realm prevents me on using one-hundred percent of my power and I’m getting a bit exhausted by using them again and again,” Seonghwa responded, biting his lip as he prevents himself on making a pained noise when he felt like he was getting drained from the inside.

 

“If that’s the case then I’ll help you out! You’ve been too injured by the blackened ones!” Yeosang exclaimed as he looked at the giant snake.

 

Yeosang also casted an another spell, causing a long thread of blood to surround the snake, squishing it to the point that the creature suddenly lets out a mixture of black and blue blood oozing out of the cuts from the thread. It was slowly being sliced by the thread due to Yeosang’s power weakening and its hard skin and flesh while Seonghwa kept on throwing offensive spells towards the creature in front of them. It kept on screaming in pain, struggling out of the thread just to make it slice him deeper.

 

Both of the male are getting exhausted, they’ve been using too much stamina and Yeosang felt like he’ll pass out sooner. But he kept his eyes open, he was so close on getting rid of the person that have caused his misery for a lot of lifetimes. He have caused Seonghwa and him to cry such sad tears, meeting each other yet losing one another in every single lifetime. The brunette can sense how desperate Seonghwa is, he’s also as desperate as him. He wanted to be with this person until they’ll be able to weep tears filled with happiness after everything that they’ve been through. _They deserve to be happy._

 

“Hwa, I’m going to attack it.” The whip turned into a spear once again in Yeosang’s hand as he looked at the older male, “I am about to pass out and it’s immobilized. I need to get rid of it, Hwa.”

 

“That’s risky, Sang!” Seonghwa exclaims, shaking his head.

 

Yeosang smiled melancholically at the older male, “It’s now or never, Hwa. I’ve been waiting for this moment.”

 

“Sang!”

 

Seonghwa was about to chase the younger male but everything happened in a flash and at the moment that Yeosang took a leap towards the blue flame, he heard _someone_ running towards Yeosang’s direction and Seonghwa saw wings. Pure white wings that flapped and everything was too fast, Yeosang lets out a pained scream as the sword pierced towards his stomach. Seonghwa tried to move but saw that he was stucked in the same place, chains binding his ankles to the ground.

 

“Sangie! No—” He felt a sharp pain on his back when something pierced in it, he looked behind him and widened his eyes in fear as he realized that it was someone that he knew.  
  
  


 

The winged person landed on the ground, dropping Yeosang in it as it coughed out blood. Seonghwa felt his legs weakened and fell towards it also, still keeping his eye contact with Yeosang. The brunette was writhing in pain as it tried to crawl towards Seonghwa, muttering his name again and again.  
  
  


 

**_“Hah! Fools! If you think that you can defeat me that easily then you’re dead wrong!”_** the snake boasted as the blue flames and blood disappeared, making it able to regenerate its body.

 

“H-How?” Seonghwa mutters, looking at the two figure in front of them.

 

“ _ **You should’ve used your head more, Adam! Where did you even think your friends died? They’re from the outside of this realm and those two are guarding it, right?”**_ the snake mocks, _**“Of course, they have to face these two and fortunately, they were defeated. Since they’re born in this town, they’re also potential vessels for our clan!”**_

 

“Damn it!” Seonghwa cried out, feeling a bit drowsy as his body seems to scream because of the pain yet he still tried to crawl towards Yeosang, just to whimper when the chains are preventing him on getting ang further “Sang!”

 

“H-Hwa, it hurts..”

 

“I’m so sorry, Sang! I could’ve saved you! I’m really sorry!” Seonghwa can feel the tears streaming on his face as he tried to reach out Yeosang’s hand.

 

“I-It’s my fault. I was too impatient, Hwa. Don’t be sorry,” Yeosang said in between of coughs and gasps.

 

“Hang in there, Sang! I’ll save you!”

 

“I lose a lot of blood, Hwa..” Yeosang muttered as his eyes were about to close, “Sleepy.”

 

“Please don’t, Sang! Open your eyes!”

 

“Hwa.. sorry..”

 

“No! Don’t!” Seonghwa tried to struggle with all his might and even tried to use one of his spells yet ‘ _Wooyoung_ ’ blocked the magical powers around the cavern..  
  


 

With one last ‘sorry’, the brunette closed his eyes as he lets out his final breath. Seonghwa felt like something shattered inside him, shattered into bits without having a chance to patch it up. _Losing a soulmate is such a painful experience, he had remembered it from his past lives. Yet here he was again, losing his soulmate to the hands of these bastards_.  
  
  


 

**_“Eve is gone, Adam! It’s over! This lifetime’s over!”_** The snake lets out a diabolic laugh, echoing throughout the cavern _**“How does it feel, Adam? It hurts, right?”**_

 

“Sang..” Seonghwa felt like every single strength in his body left him as he kept on staring at Yeosang’s unmoving body.

 

**_“It’s over, Adam! You lose!”_ **

 

“Shut up.” Seonghwa muttered, looking at the ground. _He lose again. It’s all because of the creature in front of him, they’ve let him experience such a painful life. Turning his friends into one of them and killing his soulmate._

 

**_“What is it, Adam? Stop muttering and speak louder!”_** The snake taunted, still laughing at Seonghwa’s state.

 

“Shut up.” Seonghwa gritted his teeth, raising his head to glare at the creature in front of him. _It’s the reason of your suffering, you have to avenge yourself and everyone. Listen to his laugh, it’s annoying._

 

**_“Look at that! Your gaze is filled with hatred! How pathetic! I thought that you’re supposed to save your Eve but look what happened! He’s dead!”_** The snake was heading towards him, **_“Your Eve is dead!”_**

 

“Shut up!” Seonghwa raised his head as the chains from his feet disappeared, the schlera of his eyes turning into pitch black as his grimoire appeared once again yet the blue cover is slowly getting tainted by the same color of his schlera. _That’s it. Unleash the wrath and let them have a taste of it._

 

**_“The alchemist child blocked your powers already! How?!”_ **

 

“That’s it. All of you are going to die. **_Everyone is going to die!_** ” Seonghwa exclaims as a summoning circle appeared on the ground, “You’ll pay for this! I’ll make sure that you won’t be able to interfere in his life anymore! I’ll kill you. _I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you. I’ll kill you._ _ **I’ll kill you**_.”

 

**_“Stop him!”_** The snake ordered the two newly turned blackened ones using Wooyoung and San’s body as they lurges themselves towards the enraged male.

 

“I’ll kill you!” Blue flames appeared as it burns the two blackened ones into crisps as soon as it gets in contact with the flame.

  
“ ** _Adam, you pest!”_**

“He wasn’t even able to say ‘ _goodbye_ ’ to me. I’ll make sure that you won’t be able to interfere with his next life,” Seonghwa stated in a tone filled with hatred.

_**“Curse you, Adam!”** _

“You’ve already cursed me!”

_**“So you’re sacrificing your soul just to get rid of us? How martyr of you, Adam!”** _

“If it’s for my soulmate then I’d be willing to do anything even if it means that I have to become a monster just to defeat one.” Seonghwa can feel himself losing his grip on his sanity, “Burn with the flames of your demise and suffer from the same thing as before. But this time, you’ll be in Hell. All of you will keep on burning every single day to remind you how painful it is. _Perish, you monster_.”  
  
  
  
  
  


The summoning circle brightened as the blue flames started to consume the creature, letting out an agonizing cry as it kept on struggling. Seonghwa just stared at the creature, witnessing its final moments before it disperse into the realm as it was sent to Hell. Seonghwa knew that doing this would cause nothing but trouble but he was too numb to even care on what might happen to him. _He was the cursed one._

He was the one that’s been cursed but all of the people that he loves kept on getting hurt or losing their lives. He didn’t just lose his soulmate but also the only ones that he cherished while staying in the mortal realm, they’re the only ones that kept his feet on the ground. In this timeline, he lost _everything_.  
  
  
  


As the entire dimension was slowly dispersing because of the monster’s disappearance, he felt his body falling to ground as the darkness embraced him once again. He silently prays that he wouldn’t open his eyes again so he can be with them in the aftermath. He wanted to see them once again.  
  
  
  
  


•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•♪•

 _Such a wishful thinking._ The moment that Seonghwa opened his eyes, he was inside an another dimension. He tried moving his hands and feet yet everything felt different. He was restrained by something that isn’t chains or ropes, it was a restraint for people like him. _Rule breakers, they said._  
  
  
  


“Seonghwa, you’re awake.”

Seonghwa looked at the man that called him, suddenly appearing in front of him “Father.”

“You know the reason why you’re here, young man.” The wizard king said in a cold tone, “I know that you’re up to something.”

“I did it for Yeosang.”

“But still, the cursed child died. Not just him but every single sin representative aside from you,” the wizard king replied.

“I failed to save him again.”

“Oh. You won’t be able to save him anymore, son.” Seonghwa widened his eyes in surprise and fear from what he just heard, “Because even if the cursed one reincarnates, you’ll still be alive in this form. This is your punishment for forbidding the rule, Seonghwa.”

“No..”

“Instead of dying and living again and again with your soulmate, you’ll be alive.. not getting the permission to die as your soulmate kept on living and dying. Not even getting the permission to meet him. _You’re nothing but an immortal that is imprisoned now, Seonghwa._ ” the wizard king stated, somehow averting his gaze on his _son_ , “You know that it must be done. I’m quite sure that I didn’t lack on anything when it comes to lecturing you, my child. You’ve did this to yourself and this is the consequence of your actions.”  
  
  
  


Seonghwa couldn’t help but nod, the wizard king just kept on looking away as he turned his back. He knew that his father didn’t want this to happen but it must be done, he couldn’t think of anything that could prevent his soulmate’s demise in the future. He let his wrath take advantage of the situation but the thing is, _he couldn’t even feel bad about it._  
  


Ever since he lost Yeosang, he couldn’t feel anything at all. As if he became numb to everything, he felt like someone took the half of his heart and  crushed it in their own hands. The thought of not seeing his soulmate ever again terrifies him, it’s a neverending craving that he would be suffering from. _If without him, Seonghwa wouldn’t be able to ‘live’._  
  
  


But it doesn’t matter. _He doesn’t matter anymore._ Because if it’s for Yeosang, everything is worth it. He just hopes that on his soulmate’s next life, there could be people that will help him out. He wishes that Wooyoung and San along with his friends could be born as friends once again and this time, help him out of that curse. Seonghwa wished because it is all that he can do right now, pile up a bunch of wishes.  
  


Because he wouldn’t be able to do anything now. He can only wish for their happiness even though he isn’t involved in their lives anymore. After all, the one that’s been cursed is him. He was the one that is supposed to have an unhappy ending, not Yeosang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream w me at twt: @_hyriette


	43. mist — neutral end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11k words that was written in such a half-assed way. i'm so sorryyyy for the late update, i got too busy with the games in my phone. and disney decided to be a bitch for the disney villains-themed game a.k.a twisted wonderland to be released so i wasn't able to write properly and managed to scribble this chap heol
> 
>  
> 
> so uh... the true ending will be posted soon. when is 'soon'? even i don't know bc it depends on the games that i play lol
> 
>  
> 
> scream w me in twt: @__rishuu

  
♠♥♣♦

_The five-year old Wooyoung was such a free spirit, always getting in trouble because of his recklessness. The child was supposed to watch the sunset in the same place he kept on wandering after his class when he saw a familiar figure in his spot, fists clenching as it seems to be looking down. He knew the boy but wasn’t able to interact that much with him, the other children telling him and his friends that he’s a weirdo._

_Wooyoung never tried to initiate a conversation with the child, seeing how he would flinch or run away when someone is approaching him. Nobody even tried to bat an eye on the child as if he wasn’t a part of the class, something about the mayor getting upset if someone would even dare to hurt him._

_Wooyoung heard about the threats about the child being the only son of the current mayor, he heard that the mayor is such a terrifying person and the parents would tell their children to stay away from the child. Wooyoung never understood why but the way that the child is, he knew that it was crying. The tear dropping on the concrete floor of the bridge, his spot from the bridge that connects the Kang manor to the town._

_“Hey.” With all of the courage and curiousity that he gathered, he spoke up which made the child look at him “Is there something wrong?”_

_The child with his brown eyes widening as the tears kept on streaming on his face looked at him as if he grew an another head or two “Huh?”_

_“I’m talking to you!” Wooyoung huffed, crossing his arms “I want to ask why you’re crying right now.”_

_“Talking..” the child mumbled, looking at the ground before looking back at Wooyoung “..to me?”_

_“Of course! Who else am I gonna talk to aside from you right now?” Wooyoung asked._

_“Y-You’re talking to me.”_

_“I am talking to you!” Wooyoung exclaimed, frowning at the child’s weirdness “Geez, you’re like a broken record.”_

_“I..” Wooyoung was surprised when the child suddenly wailed, somehow scared that he might’ve made him cry._

_“Hey! Stop crying! Stop crying!”_

_“You’re being a meanie.” the child says between sobs._

_Wooyoung bit his lips, wanting to argue in what way had he been mean but not wanting the child to cry “I’m sorry for being a meanie. I just want to talk to you.”_

_The child stopped as if what Wooyoung have told him isn’t what he’s usually hearing and tilted his head in confusion, “Y-You want to?”_

_“Of course, I would.”_

_“But nobody talks to me in school.” he heard the child murmured, looking down at the ground, “I think everyone hates me.”_

_“Did you even tried to talk to them?”_

_The child nodded, “But they would act like I didn’t talked at all.”_

_“Then that means they’re a bunch of meanies!” Wooyoung huffed, feeling a bit annoyed at how their schoolmates acted “I thought that they’re friendly but ignoring someone is mean. You did not deserve that! My mommy always kept on telling me not to ignore someone because everyone deserves attention and love!”_

_“Mean?” the child asked as he looked at Wooyoung, “Aren’t you one of my classmates?”_

_Wooyoung nods, “Yes! I haven’t been able to talk to you because you kept on hiding and cowering in fear whenever someone approaches you. I thought that you’re scared of people.”_

_“N-No, I don’t. I am not scared of them,” the child says, “But they look like they’re scared of me. Is it because of my birthmark? Does it scares people?”_

_Wooyoung noticed the birthmark beside the child’s left eye, somehow regretting that he hadn’t seen it before. It isn’t scary at all but in fact, fascinates Wooyoung as the child’s face seems to glow because of the hue of various colors coming from the sun. He can’t help but look in awe at the child’s face, regretting not even paying attention to the child that much because he’s really stunning. He isn’t like those girls in his class, he’s way prettier than any of them._

_“Pretty.”_

_“What?”_

_“I said that you’re pretty. Even my mommy and daddy would agree with that,” Wooyoung remarks, grinning at him._

_“Pretty.” The child looked down as if he was trying to think about his response to Wooyoung before suddenly raising his head, somehow blushing from the compliment that he got “Thank you.. I guess.”_

_“Welcome! So anyway, why are you crying right now?” Wooyoung asked._

_The child sniffled, “Mommy and Daddy promised to me. But they didn’t even arrived in the school..”_

_“Why? Are they supposed to be the ones that will take you home?” The child nods and Wooyoung added, “Maybe they’re busy on something?”_

_“They’re always busy. I kept on seeing the other kids going home with their mommy and daddy, I was always fetched by the butlers. They kept on looking at me as if I’m different, they hate me. I don’t like it.”_

_“Who cares about them? A person can’t be hated by everyone! There must be someone that doesn’t hate you!” Wooyoung beamed._

_“But..” The child started to sob once again, tears starting to flow from his glassy orbs “Who would even like me? I’m different from them. No one even talks to me and looking at me in a mean way. I..I’m scared of them.”_

_Wooyoung was starting to panic that he dropped his bag and opened it, taking his hanky then approaching the child as he wiped the tears gently “Please don’t cry.”_

_“Maybe my family hates me too. Is it because of my birthmark? Does it scares them?” the child kept on talking between sobs, “Maybe that’s the reason why they look at me as if I’m weird.”_

_“No! That’s not true at all!” Wooyoung exclaimed as he hugged the child, being the last resort that he could ever think of in order to calm him down “I think your birthmark is beautiful, an additional one to your own beauty! Maybe the girls just looked at you in a mean way because you’re prettier than them! Maybe the boys just glared at you because you’re cooler than them! And even if they hate you, so what?”_

_“So what?” The child stopped sobbing which made Wooyoung sigh in relief._

_He nods, “Yes! They don’t matter at all! And I’m here! I don’t hate you! I think you’re awesome!”_

_“Is that true?” Wooyoung can hear the faint mutter from the child and he just want to hug him tight because of how small his voice is._

_Wooyoung nodded once again, “Indeed. If you’re looking for someone to be your friend then I’ll be your friend.”_

_“Y-You.. what?”_

_“I said what I said! I’ll be your friend!” Wooyoung chirps as he pulled himself off the embrace and stretched his hand towards the child, “I’m your classmate, Wooyoung. And I’ll be your friend!”_

_“Friend..” The child kept on looking at Wooyoung’s hand before raising his head to look at the child’s face, grinning widely as his eyes crinkled while the setting sun provide some streaks of orange, purple and yellow hue towards the ground as if it was making it more mystical._

_Wooyoung’s smile faltered when the child started to sob once again, “Hey, did I said something wrong?”_

_“No.” The child shook his head as he smiled for the first time despite the tears flowing from his face, “I feel so happy. I finally have someone that I can call my friend. I’m so happy.”_

_“Oh..” Wooyoung still can’t understand why is the child crying as if he was so lonely but he was quite relieved that he saw him smile._

_“Thank you.” the child replies as he smiled wider and held his hand, “I’m Yeosang. Nice to meet you, Wooyoung.”_

_“Same!” Wooyoung beamed as he gently dabbed the hanky in Yeosang’s face to wipe the tears, “You shouldn’t cry anymore, Yeosang. You look prettier when you smile.”_

_Yeosang smiled once again, making Wooyoung felt like he accomplished something important for making the boy stop crying and even made him smile. He immediately pointed towards the sun that’s about to set in a few minutes, making the other child look at it too. He looked down at the water and despite the wonderful reflection of the setting sun in it, he can see the black mist covering most of it. It made the supposed-to-be wonderful view into an eerie one, making Wooyoung grimace as he glanced at the child beside him. Pretty._

_“Pretty.”_

_“Yes, the sunset is pretty. I wasn’t able to look at it when I go home for a long time like this,” the child replied, smiling slightly “The sun really goes down, maybe it’s the sun’s time to sleep?”_

_“The sunset’s pretty but that’s not what I meant though,” Wooyoung pouted before looking at the sun that’s about to disappear in a while, “It’s the moon’s turn to shine and watch us while the sun sleeps.”_

_“It’s so beautiful.”_

_“I know! I always look at it before going home! I watch the sun goes down in this place, Yeosang! It has the best view of it! You know what I’m saying, right?” Wooyoung asked, in which the other child nods “Since you’re here, you can watch it with me in this spot whenever you like.”_

_“With you?”_

_Wooyoung nodded, “Of course! I am not selfish at all, I want someone to look at it like this! It feels better when you’re not alone, right?”_

_Yeosang can’t understand what’s happening, he was so used to being ignored by a lot of people. Yet this child talked to him in all of the sudden, making him feel like he’s about to burst. Yeosang have always wanted someone to look at him like the way Wooyoung does, the kindness and sincerity from the child. He can’t understand how to handle it, worried that if he’ll make a mistake or two, Wooyoung will disappear. So he kept silent and just smiled, enjoying the entire time until the sun was gone and darkness surrounded everything._

_“Wooyoung!”_

_“Young master!”_

_The children looked behind them and saw two people coming from different directions towards them, Wooyoung immediately grins and waved his hands when he saw his mother. On the other hand, Yeosang smiled apologetically at the butler that he ran away from._

_“Mommy!”_

_“I was worried, Wooyoung! It was already late and you haven’t arrived home!” His mother exclaimed, immediately embracing the child tightly “Don’t do this again!”_

_“I’m sorry. I was enjoying too much, mommy~”_

_Yeosang walked towards the butler and bowed his head, “I-I’m sorry for running away.”_

_“I was scared, young master. Please don’t do this again or we’ll have to face the wrath of your father,” the butler stated, kneeling down to hold Yeosang on both of his shoulders “I can understand how sad you are but your parents are busy, I’m sure that they’ll make up for the promise that they didn’t grant to you.”_

_“I hope so..”_

_“Now, now.” The butler chuckled lightly, “We should get you home and I have to explain about bringing you there in such a late hour.”_

_“I’m really sorry.”_

_“It’s alright, young master. Just don’t make us worried again, alright?” The butler stated before looking at the other child, “Who is he?”_

_“H-Him?” Yeosang looked at Wooyoung which was already looking at him, “Wooyoung.”_

_“Ah, Wooyoung. I see.”_

_“I found him here in my sunset viewing zone!” Wooyoung chirps as he looked at Yeosang, “Mommy and I needs to go home now, Yeosangie! Let’s meet at school tomorrow!”_

_“Tommorow?” Yeosang can’t help but feel worried because Wooyoung might ignore him after this, feeling like this is just for now in which the younger male noticed._

_“Hey! Yeosang, we’ll talk tomorrow! Let’s be buddies! You haven’t responded to my question so I’m going to ask you again!” Wooyoung immediately gets out of his mother’s embrace to run towards the child as he reached his hand out towards him,_ **_“Will you be my friend?”_ **

_For the umpteenth time, Yeosang felt like everything stopped. The way Wooyoung was looking at him in such a kind way as the stars and moon provides the silvery light that makes the other child glow, it made Yeosang feel warm all over him. He feels like if he talk right now, he might explode because of the happiness that he’s feeling right now so he just held Wooyoung’s hand and slightly nodded._

_Wooyoung beamed, “Yay! We’re officially friends now!”_

_“Wooyoung, we should go home.”_

_“Okay, mommy!” Wooyoung glanced at his mom before looking at Yeosang for the last time today as he squeezed his hand, “See you tomorrow, Yeosang.”_

_Wooyoung ran towards his mother and held her hand but the child was still looking towards him as they started to walk away, waving his free hand while grinning at him. Yeosang felt like crying again and waved his hand when he felt a tap in his shoulder, his butler gesturing him to enter the vehicle as soon as possible. With one last look at the other child, he headed towards the car with a smile on his face._ **_He finally have a friend now, he wasn’t alone_ ** _._

_For the first time, Yeosang is excited for school on the next day._

**•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•**

 

Yeosang looked at the three male and think thoroughly about their situation, he knew that choosing one of them might not end up nicely. He was also getting tired of every single thing about this curse, too exhausted of how it played his life in such a cruel way. _He wants to end this._

 

He knew that the only way for this curse to end is to offer his soul to Monsieur, setting him free and ending the cycle that he and Seonghwa had been stucked to. Yeosang is aware of how this curse is going to end in such a sad way, there’s no happy end for everyone in this story. Something must be sacrificed in order for something to be saved, a cruel fate meant for him. He knew that no matter how much they try to evade the fate that awaits Yeosang, his only escape to this is his own demise.

 

Unless the curse is finally lifted, Yeosang and his future selves have one ending. **_Death embracing them back to the Underworld as it awaits for their revival as the clock turns back to twelve, stopping until his soul is reincarnated once again._**

 

“Can I pick two of you?” Yeosang asked, making the other males startled.

 

“Two of us? Sure, why not?” Seonghwa says, shrugging a bit.

 

“Why picking two of us though?” San asked, tilting his head a bit.

 

“Manpower?” Yeosang asks, tilting his head a bit.

 

“But still, you said that you wanted to face that monster. Is that right?” Seonghwa asks, “If one will be left here to guard the portal, he might get outnumbered.”

 

“That’s not the point, guys.” Yeosang stated as he took a deep breath, “I’m going to pick two of you to fight that monster while me and the one that’s left behind will do our best to fight off these monsters.”

 

“Excuse me but what the actual fuck?” Wooyoung blurted out, raising an eyebrow as he looked at Yeosang as if the guy was having a second head attached to his neck.

 

“You’ve heard me right. I want to face this situation but I knew that offering myself inside that portal meant _**an instant death**_ for me. So I’ll back off and make them face the two of you, I’m confident that two of you can protect each other and easily kill that creature then retrieve the artifact,” Yeosang explains carefully as the three male nodded in understanding “I really want to face him but I don’t want a bad end for all of us. I want this to end in which everyone will be able to smile once again after experiencing such stuff.”

 

“If that is what you want, who am I to interfere?” San chuckles lightly, making Yeosang smile towards his direction.

 

“You have a point on that, Yeosang. Facing those ruthless idiots can put you in danger,” Seonghwa agreed.

 

Wooyoung nods, “It’s fine if you’ll want to stay back, Yeo.”

 

“Thank you kindly.” Yeosang can’t help but chuckle, feeling thankful of the three male in front of him.

 

“So, since you’re going to pick two of us to face that monster. What’s your choice, Yeosang?” Wooyoung asked as he looked at Seonghwa and San, “Whatever it is, we’ll comply and respect it.”

 

This is the most complicated decision to initiate. He must think about this thoroughly because one wrong pick and his plan is going to be ruined and Seonghwa is **definitely** out of the choices. The male wouldn’t even let him die, doing everything to prevent his fate but one cannot defy fate. He knew that the eldest would suffer if he did something against the laws of the universe. Seonghwa would sacrifice **_everything_** just for him and that’s what he fears the most about the older male, he’s too desperate to keep him alive. But running away from what fate had sealed for the two of them will get them nowhere but despair. Yeosang hopes that Seonghwa will be able to understand it sooner or later.

 

It leaves him to choose between San and Wooyoung, both of them being a potential accomplice to this plan of his. There are pros and cons on choosing one of them, San will definitely go against it especially with the fact that his soul has to be offered to Monsieur and it’ll go directly to hell. He will go berserk just with the thought of Yeosang losing his freedom and ability to be reborn in a life without suffering the same fate as he does for the past few centuries. Wooyoung, on the other hand, will definitely go into despair. He was already in the state of despair so what awaits him is definitely more cruel than the one he’s currently facing. Wooyoung have lost a lot of people in his life already and now, he’s about to lose one of the remaining people that he cherished. He will go insane and will probably do reckless stuff just to save Yeosang. 

 

San might be possessive but he knew how Wooyoung is worse than him when it comes to that, he had some experience with the male during their younger days that it wasn’t even surprising for him. He knew the things that Wooyoung can do just to get what he wanted without hesitating and he can’t even think of Seonghwa and San doing the same without thinking too much about it. San and Seonghwa thinks thoroughly while Wooyoung’s nothing but reckless.

 

Out of the two, he finally chose one of them. Someone had a better life awaiting for them while the other one awaits for its punishment for all the bad deeds that it committed, Yeosang knew that he’ll be able to convince this one on accompanying him on his plan. He just hopes that it’ll go according to the plan that he made, not wanting any kind of disturbance on it.

 

Yeosang took an another deep breath as he looked at their direction, “San. Hwa.”

 

Seonghwa and San shared a glance at each other before the older one pointed at the two of them, “Us?”

 

Yeosang nodded, “Precisely.”

 

“Why _us_?” San asked as he looked at Seonghwa, tilting his head slightly.

  
“Both of you are powerful enough to stop that monster, Sanie.”

“I know but..” Seonghwa can’t help but glance at Wooyoung, feeling a bit suspicious.

“I’ll be safe with Wooyoung, Seonghwa-hyung. The two of you are the only ones that we can count on,” Yeosang said as he held Wooyoung’s hand, making the younger male look at him “We’ll stay together.”

“This is kinda risky.” Wooyoung heard San mutter as the older male kept on glancing at Yeosang and the portal, “But you’re right about defeating the demon. I’m in.”

“Seonghwa-hyung?”

Seonghwa can’t help but sigh as Yeosang smiled at him, “Alright.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Seonghwa can’t understand but there’s something in Yeosang’s expression that makes him want to stay and protect the male.

“We’re wasting too much time. Let’s do this,” San urged, tugging at Seonghwa’s sleeve “Hyung, we should proceed.”

“You’re okay with this?”

“He has a point. And I’m sure that Wooyoung wouldn’t let Yeosang get in danger.”  San glanced at the younger male which was looking at him, “Right, Wooyoung?”

Wooyoung still can’t believe that someone like San would look at him filled with trust after all the things that he have done, the warmth inside him is making him feel like crying but instead, he forced a grin and squeezed Yeosang’s hand “Yes.”

“See? You don’t have to worry,” San stated, grinning at Seonghwa.

“Y-You’re right,” Seonghwa stated, his tone admitting his defeat.

“Hey, Yeosangie?” San immediately went to the older male and whispered something, making the other one widened his eyes and looked at him.

“How?”

San flashed a pained smile, “I told you that we’re connected, right?”

“Oh.” Yeosang can’t help himself and lets out a chuckle, “Typical San.”

San smirked at him before holding Seonghwa’s shoulder as he started to drag him, “See you later, guys!”

“Let go of me, San! I can we walk!” Seonghwa exclaims, trying to get himself out of the demon’s iron grip.

“Please be safe!” Wooyoung stated as he kept on looking at the two.

San gave them an another look as if he’s sad which made the raven-haired male wonder, he seems to know something that’ll make everyone sad. He glanced at Yeosang that kept holding his hand tightly as his blood magic surrounds them to prevent the monsters from getting near the two of them, the way Yeosang’s peaceful expression gives him the chills. He wondered why was he picked to be with Yeosang instead of San, the older male is more capable of protecting the ethereal male that’s holding his hand.

“Hey, Wooyoung.”

“Y-Yes?”

“Do you have an idea why I picked you to stay with me?” Yeosang suddenly asked, in which he shook his head, “You’re probably wondering why I haven’t picked San or Seonghwa-hyung.”

“You’re right about that. I’m really curious and I’m kinda thinking that you just wanted to spoil me for being separated with me in such a long time. But San-hyung and Seonghwa-hyung can protect you better, they never let anyone hurt you.” Wooyoung looked down in shame, “I let that psychopath hurt you, Yeo. I saw how he slashed your neck as your blood splattered around the rooftop and I wasn’t even able to protect you. San saved you with a pact, Seonghwa protected me and the others. They both did something while I was frozen on where I’m standing during that moment.”

“You don’t have to blame yourself for that.” Yeosang can see how the younger male seems to be regretful, “We’re still young.”

“I was afraid, Yeo. I had a fight with you during that time because the black mist surrounding you was too thick as if death is ready to get its grip on your life. _I don’t want you to die_ and I got scared so I shouted at you for preferring to stay with San,” Wooyoung replies as he chuckled bitterly, “I know that I’m no match against him or Seonghwa-hyung, I’ll always be the annoying bestfriend. Nothing more, nothing less. I’ll never be able to surpass the two of them because they’re strong while I’m nothing but reckless. I let my mouth run too much and hurts people by my remarks.”

“Your recklessness and willpower is one of your best traits,” Yeosang replied, looking at the starless sky, “I envy that. That willpower and recklessness of yours, I envy that.”

“Envy?”

Wooyoung could only wander why would someone like Kang Yeosang would be jealous of his own recklessness and willpower? All that happened to him was to get in trouble because of it so why would Yeosang feel envious of it? He couldn’t understand at all.

“You’re able to do stuff without hesitating and I really wanted to do that. I kept on overthinking about my life and the possible outcomes from various situation,” Yeosang explained, staring at the raven-haired male’s face as if he’s admiring it “I can’t do that. I was too worried of what might be the outcome unlike you, you can just shrug it off if it’s something unpleasant and continue to live your life. I’m not like that.”

“Yeosang..”

“I know that we’re both afraid of one thing. _Death_. But it’s inevitable because despite our lives being borrowed, fate still have the upper hand on what might happen to us. In the end, we’ll be back to Death. It’s our final destination,” Yeosang added as he sighed, “Life and death, just like a pendulum that kept on going back and forth.”

“You overestimate me a lot,” Wooyoung said as his lips curled upwards, “Are you saying that to make me feel better?”

“Probably. I’m just saying this because I wasn’t someone that was granted by freedom, my soul had been in shackles ever since that Seonghwa had been cursed. I can actually do something to stop it but I tend to overthink or just let fate do what it has for me. Maybe that’s why I kept on dying, I kept on resigning myself to fate. Maybe this time, I’ll die and reborn soon in an another timeline with this curse upon me.” Yeosang said then he shook his head, “If I don’t do something, this curse wouldn’t end at all. I wanted to reaffirm myself and change this cruel fate set upon me, I want to do something reckless. I want to be as free as a bird and let my wings flap as I soar towards the sky.”

Wooyoung can feel a gaping hole inside him, noticing how Yeosang talks about freedom and death “Freedom, huh.”

“Indeed. And that’s why I chose the reckless you, I knew that you’re great at doing reckless stuff.” Yeosang grinned and patted his back, “I know that you wouldn’t mind me to do something reckless.”

“But—”

“It’s for everyone’s sake.”

“Yeo, don’t be like this. I don’t want you to die. Y-You’ll die alone and your soul will be consumed in hell..” Wooyoung is starting to panic, the resigned expression plastered in Yeosang’s face makes him want to throw up, “After all we’ve done, after all the lives that was sacrificed. Yeosang, this can’t be happening.”

“Wooyoung, this is the perfect time for this.” Yeosang stated in a firm tone, _“We can’t defy fate despite being gifted with powers.”_

“Yeosang, no.” Wooyoung kept on shaking his head, not agreeing on whatever Yeosang is talking about. All that he can think of is that if he doesn’t do a thing then Yeosang will be gone, he will disappear from his life once again.

“Wooyoung, _please_ listen to me.”

“I don’t want to! You’ll get yourself killed by sacrificing your soul and you’ll disappear from my life once again. I don’t want to listen to that!” he exclaimed, clenching his fists as he looked at the older male with a pained expression “I’ll be alone once again. You too. We won’t be able to be okay after this, Yeosang. This is nothing but a bad ending for the two of us—”

“Wooyoung!” Yeosang immediately cupped the younger male’s face with his trembling hands, “You’re the only one that I can trust about this! That is why I picked you!”

 _What?_ Wooyoung can only look at his bestfriend in confusion, the way Yeosang’s expression seems to be genuine shows that he’s not kidding at all. He could only stare at the ethereal face in front of him, not able to say a word about Yeosang’s statement.

“I know that you still have enough sanity in you to be aware that we’re going nowhere with defying this fate of mine. That’s why you have to put yourself in such a risky situation, right? Summoning an entity from a different world with forbidden arts,” Yeosang said, looking straight at Wooyoung’s glassy orbs and seeing his own reflection which made him feel a pang of pain on how desperate he looks right now “You know that it’s _impossible_ and as long as we kept on defying this, we won’t be happy.”

“I know.” Wooyoung muttered in which Yeosang was surprised that it came from him, being spoken in such a small voice.

“I’m thankful of everything that you’ve done for me but don’t you think that it’s time for us to give up? Our destiny has been carved up and all that Seonghwa have done was to run away from the painful truth,” Yeosang said in such a melancholic way, a pained smile crept on his lips “This is the right time to settle this. I’m sorry for dragging you here, Wooyoung. Really. I’m really sorry but you’re my bestfriend, I knew that you would understand me.”

“Yeosang..” Wooyoung can only look at Yeosang as tear started to stream from his face, “..you dummy.”

Yeosang widened his eyes in surprise then chuckled, “C’mon, Wooyoung. You’ve got to accompany me. The border that surrounds the portal will prevent the creatures on entering it and besides, I’m their main target. I'm sorry for dragging you in such a situation..”

 _“Dummy.”_ Wooyoung mutters as he looked around and saw the gooey creatures trying to get through the border and hissing in annoyance, “You’ve made up your mind so who am I to go against that? You, who had been nothing but a caged bird have finally decided to spread your wings and fly?”

“Woo..” Yeosang saw how Wooyoung wiped his tears as he looked at the creatures with bloodshot eyes “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me. _Who said that you’ll die alone?_ ”

“Excuse me?” Yeosang’s smile faltered as he looked at the younge male, feeling dread creeping all over his body because of Woo’s statement.

Wooyoung smirked, **_“Who said that I’ll let you wander through the depths of hell alone?”_**

“What are you talking about?” Yeosang asked in such a small voice that Wooyoung could barely even hear.

“Look at your expression. It’s probably the same as mine a while ago, heh.” Wooyoung snapped and in a blink of an eye, _Leedo_ appeared in front of them “Hey.”

“You better have a reason for summoning me because I may disapear in a minute or two, the artifact is in that disgusting morphed creature.” Leedo said as he grimaced, _“Those fucking clowns.”_

“I’d like to have an another pact with you, _Monsieur_.”

“You called me _Monsieur_ when I’ve told you to the fuckteenth time that you shouldn’t. So, no thank you.” Leedo deadpanned but Wooyoung’s expression didn’t changed at all so it seems that he was serious “Kidding aside, what is that? And you know that I need something in exchange, right?”

“A bargain. Then let me tell you what I’m about to offer,” Wooyoung said as a small smile crept on his face. If he’s going to bet then he’ll bet something that is the most precious about him, _**“My soul.”**_

“Wooyoung, I know you’re an idiot but what the fuck?” Leedo stated as he raised an eyebrow, “What the hell do you want for you to sacrifice your soul to someone like me?”

“ _Our friends’ lives_. Bring them back to life in exchange of my soul,” Wooyoung said as he looked at Yeosang which was surprised on his statement, “You’re able to do that, right?” _Please say, yes._

“Your friends, huh? I usually don’t get a request like that and their souls are still around this dimension, sleeping before Death grasps it once everything ends. But your soul is way more worthy than what you’ve been requesting,” Leedo calmly stated as he looked at the aura surrounded the necromancer, smiling a bit “This pact that you’re talking about. Are you sure about that? Once that you’ve made this pact with me, I’ll be dragging your soul to the place where Yeosang will be in once he was offered to me.”

“With me..” The brunette suddenly realized what is Wooyoung up to and with a heavy heart, Yeosang stepped forward as Leedo looked at him, tilting his head a bit when the brunette got his attention “If that’s the case then I’ll offer my soul to you too.”

“Uh...” Leedo can’t help but feel a bit of pressure from the sudden pacts and statement as he stepped backwards, “Hold your horses. What the hell is happening? Can you give me a small summary of all of these? Also, where the fuck is the demon and the prince?”

“They’re inside the portal and probably going against the monster,” Wooyoung replies, “We’re going to save them from this curse. Especially Seonghwa-hyung.”

“Now that explains why I was able to stay a bit longer despite being locked up inside that squelchy filth. They’re struggling against those two,” Leedo grimaced once again before looking at the two of them, “So the two of you offering your souls to me? Planning to die here, huh?”

“Indeed.”

“Rascals. It’s not like I’m against that since it’s your idea _but_ you know what will happen to the two of you once you’ve been sent in hell, right? You’ll be there to suffer. Souls that had been sent to hell will suffer for the reason of their death every single day, feeling the pain again and again for hours. And afterwards, the scorching heat of its flames will be felt as you repent for what you’ve done. In this situation, all that you can feel is regret and pain for the things that you’ve done while you’re alive in this realm.” Leedo explained, keeping an eye contact to them.

Wooyoung snorts, “You’re against it, worrywart.”

“ _Not at all_. Just reminding the two of you on what is about to happen once you die,” Leedo stated as he reached his hand out towards Wooyoung, “So, are you going for it? Stop being so reckless and think thoroughly, Wooyoung.”

“Think thoroughly? That’s so _not_ me. I don’t think, I act immediately so let me as reckless as I am,” Wooyoung held Leedo’s hand as he grinned, “I wanna be me! Me! Me!”

“Dumbasses. Both of you.” Leedo took a deep breath as his eyes glowed, “I guess that it can’t be helped. Wooyoung, in exchange of your soul, your friends will be brought back to life. _Am I correct?_ ”

Wooyoung nods as he felt some kind of energy surrounded them, “Yes.”

“And you, Yeosang. Once your soul leaves the vessel, I’ll be claiming it. I’m asking for your permission.” Leedo says, looking at the brunette “As much as you kept on dying, I am not allowed to take your soul without any permission granted from you. _Am I allowed to?_ ”

“Do it. I’m tired of running away from this fate of mine,” Yeosang said, smiling in resignation.

Leedo muttered in a foreign language that seems to give Wooyoung a familiar vibe and after he chanted, he lets go of Wooyoung’s hand “You’ve sealed your fate, Wooyoung. The rest is up to the two of you.”

“Thank you, Leedo.” Yeosang said, smiling at him “After this, you’ll be free.”

“Yeah. _Fucking finally_.” The man in black clothing deadpans, “I should be elated but for a reason, I feel bad. This is why I shouldn’t have cared for idiots like all of you.”

 _“This is fine,”_ Wooyoung replied as he held Yeosang’s hand, “My grandparents will understand this selfishness of mine and aside from them, there’s nothing that is waiting for me aside from the punishment because of doing forbidden arts. Let’s just say that this is a win-win situation with me, I’ll be with Yeosang and I’ll be able to run away from that wrathful punishment that awaits me in the mortal realm.”

“Wow. Such an ass.” Leedo rolled his eyes before looking at Yeosang once again, “I hope that you’ll be happy with this decision of yours.”

Yeosang glanced at the raven-haired male besides him and grins, “I am happy.”

“Well.. then. I’ll be taking my leave since I have no return on that dirty artifact until the two of you dies,” Leedo said as he turned his back and disperse into thin air.  
  
  
  


Yeosang wanted to snap at Wooyoung for doing such a pact but seeing him with that peaceful expression made him froze on his tracks, he couldn’t stop him when he already made up his mind. He doesn’t want to drag him with him but the look that he got from Wooyoung made him shut his lips, he doesn’t have the right to stop him when he’s the reason why Wooyoung is dragged in this situation. Maybe this is a better solution and a win-win situation for him too, to end the curse and to be with Wooyoung once again.

“So, that’s it?” Wooyoung mutters.

Yeosang nods, “All we need to do is to die.”

“I won’t let you go, Yeo. If you’ll die then I’ll follow you in a heartbeat.”

“That’s sweet.” Yeosang chuckled.

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow as he grimaced, “It’s supposed to be morbid and creepy but okay.”

“How are we going to die though? Shall we stab each other right here? Right now?” Yeosang asks, blinking as he looked at the sky “It’s a shame that we can’t see any stars.”

“The sky’s creepy. Stop looking at it,” Wooyoung hissed and as if a lightbulb appeared above his head, he gasped “We shouldn’t let them see our corpse as soon as possible, they’ll definitely do such stupid stuff to bring us back.”

“You’re right about that,” Yeosang agrees, “So how are we going to die? Slice ourselves into bits? Burn our bodies until we’re nothing but ashes?”

“Disgusting.” Wooyoung can’t help but shudder in the thought of being burned or sliced.

“Somewhere we can’t be seen? How about..” Yeosang leaned to Wooyoung’s ear and whispered his suggestion.

Wooyoung couldn’t even believe that he’s doing this right now, walking to the place where both of them could hide themselves before the others could save them. He wanted to graduate and become a teacher, he wanted to see his friends and grandparents a lot more, he wanted to to travel the world and even climb a mountain. He wanted to do a _lot_ of things but he already ruined that chance when he put himself in danger by summoning that alchemist, he ruined the chance for his selfishness. _This is the only way that I could redeem for what I’ve done_ , is what he’s thinking right now.

The creatures tried to chase them but the border that Yeosang have created along with the ground that he transmuted prevents them from getting any closer as the two kept on walking towards the entrance of the manor just to see three of their friends, Mingi lying on the ground as if he was trying to reach Yunho and Hongjoong that leaned on the wall with a satisfied smile on them. Yeosang can’t help but feel a pang on his chest with the sight, the trio that used to be very lively is in a situation like this.

“Don’t worry, Yeo. They’ll be back soon,” Wooyoung softly said, ruffling the brunette’s hair, “We’ll bring them back.”

Yeosang leaned on the touch as he smiled, “They deserve to live.”

“We’re getting closer to that place, Yeo. Let’s run before we run out of power to hold those bastards,” Wooyoung looked back to see the creatures trying to break the border with all their might.

“Let’s.” Yeosang looked at their intertwined hands then smiling wider as he looked at the pathway, “Together.”

Wooyoung looked at the brunette, witnessing how peaceful his expression is as if they’re not about to do something that’s heart-wrenching “Lead the way.”  
  


Fastened walking turned into running, dashing towards the place where everything _began._ Wooyoung could’ve heard a chuckle coming from the brunette as they’ve looked at the supposed-to-be crimson skies filled with eyes that look towards them and the supposed-to-be flesh-like ground, it wasn’t there at all and that’s when they realized that the change is just around the manor. The ground is still the same and the skies are just the same but without the stars and moon that gives off a silvery shine downwards.

The two male halted when they’ve reached their destination, Wooyoung seeing how that the black mist of death which surrounds the two of them had been thicker than ever. Before, he was so afraid of seeing Yeosang coated by the mist yet now, the two of them were embraced by it and the fear disappeared. They’re done on running away from the painful truth, the two of them will face it this time. Wooyoung should be afraid but as he felt the warmth from Yeosang’s hand, he felt happy and contented. _He was ready to leave this never-ending cycle for the sake of everyone else._

_The alchemist looked at its own hands as he was about to disappear in any second and immediately looked back at the black-haired male, “Hey, Wooyoung.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Thank you for complying to my selfish requests.” The alchemist was smiling contently at him, feeling too much excitement and anticipation on meeting his beloved one soon “And this time, don’t let Yeosang disappear again. Hold his hand and grasp it as if it’s your last chance._ **_Don’t make hin leave alone this time, make sure that he isn’t alone._ ** _”_

_Wooyoung nodded, “I will.”_

_Hey there, Mr. Alchemist. Look at me now, I won’t let him leave alone. I’m coming with him!_ Wooyoung thought about it and wished that the him on an another world have heard about it.

“We’re here.” Yeosang finally said, sighing as they looked downwards, “Remember when we’ve met here before?”

Wooyoung suddenly remember the time when he first met Yeosang, crying his sadness out then smiled a bit “Yes.”

“I was crying because of the loneliness I’ve felt in my life that time, wishing that I wouldn’t have to suffer from this. Maybe God pitied me for having such a life like that and he gave me something that will make that disappear. God gave me you, Woo.”

Wooyoung felt like his cheeks are burning but lets out an amused laugh at what he just heard “You’re being sappy, Yeo.”

“Indeed. I just want to tell you that throughout the time that I was alone, the thought of seeing you again have made me overcome the days that kept on passing. Just the thought of you makes the loneliness go away,” Yeosang confessed, “Despite everything that happened, I’m still thankful because I’ve met you once again and this time, we won’t be separated.”

“Whether you fail or succeed, I want to be there beside you.” Wooyoung replies.

“Your willpower is too strong that you barely even think about your life decisions and now, you’re going to hell with me.”

“I’d rather burn in the flames of hell with you instead of living in this stupid world without the presence of the only one that matters in it for me.”

“That’s sweet, Woo.”

“S-Shut up, Yeo! You’ve been blurting out cheesy shit that it’s starting to influence me!”

“Just admit that we’re fond of each other!”

“S-Stop teasing me!”

Yeosang chuckled as he looked at the frowning yet blushing bestfriend of his, somehow feeling a bit in ease with his company. He knew that the way they talked right now is just to lighten up the atmosphere because death isn’t funny at all, let alone going to hell because fate seems to spite him. The brunette can’t even help but feel bad for Wooyoung, someone that has a future waiting for him but sacrificed everything just to see him once again. It’s too late to regret anything at this time so the only thing that they can do is to end the curse so that the others can still be saved.

The moment that they’ve went through the railings and is a step away from falling in the bridge, Wooyoung looked downwards. He remembered Mingi saying that the lake is filled with mythical creatures that devoured mortals and even deadly animals, he wondered if they would feast on their bodies on the moment that they fall. It makes sense now why it was covered with the black mist, making him unable to see the beauty of the lake because of the stench of death surrounding it. He wondered if the mermaids are still there and is awaiting for an another meal along with the meat-eating _fishes_ down there.  
  
  


“You’re probably thinking about what Mingi said a few days ago, right?”

Wooyoung nods, “Would you think that the mermaids will eat us?”

“Who knows? Are we still alive on the time that they’ll do that?” Yeosang asked, tilting his head in confusion.

Wooyoung chuckled as he shrugged, “Who knows indeed..”

“One more step and everything will be over.” Yeosang's other hand gently held Wooyoung’s chin, making him look at him “I’m glad. Thank you for being with me, Wooyoung.”

“Y-You should be!” Wooyoung proudly said despite blushing once again as the older male kept on looking at him, “Stop looking at me like that. Y-You’re making me blush in purpose!”

“You’re so adorable, Woo. Sorry,” Yeosang grins before ruffling his hair, “Who could’ve known that the inseparatable duo on that class would still be inseparatable even in death? Kinda romantic, right?”

“You probably mean grosteque.” Wooyoung deadpanned, “That kind of thinking would suit San. I don’t think like that, Yeo. I’m a necromancer, death is a painful experience. Death is nothing but a tragedy that awaits the humankind.”

“But death doesn’t mean that it’s an end. Tragedies happen but afterwards, a new beginning unfolds.”

“How optimistic.”

“What do you consider as romantic, Woo?”

Wooyoung looked at him with bewildered eyes, “What the hell is with that question, Yeo?”

“Tell me! Tell me! Maybe we can do it someday!”

“I don’t know! I haven’t been in a relationship before since I was too immersed on my studies and job!” Wooyoung blurted out before looking away from the brunette as he continued with a small voice, “Maybe just holding hands as they walk, appreciating the scenery that is filled with life.”

“Just like this?” Yeosang raised their intertwined hands, making Wooyoung blush into an another shade of red.

“Y-You’re teasing me nonstop!” Wooyoung screamed, somehow annoyed at how Yeosang can say something so casual in which he would definitely blush furiously just like this.

“It’s fun to watch. I’m having fun with just looking at you, okay? Sorry about that,” Yeosang says before he looked at Wooyoung with a calm expression on his face, “Anyway, let’s do this. Seonghwa-hyung have probably noticed something isn’t right at all and San is preventing him from doing something that will ruin our plan.”

“San?”

“He whispered something to me a while ago, right? He’s aware of the plan that I’m about to execute. However, you dying with me isn’t a part of that.” Yeosang stated in such a calm way, “He told me to activate our suicide pact when I’m about to kill myself but jokes on him, I’m not planning to drag him in this. Seonghwa-hyung needs someone to lean on because the despair of losing someone’s soulmate is going to be a heart-wrenching one.”

“He told you that? Typical San.”

“That’s why I picked you, San was easy to trick but you, you’re a stubborn brat.”

Wooyoung smirked, “Of course. That’s why I’m one step away from hell along with you.”  
  
  
  
  
  


They’re running out of words to say, the void inside him is starting to spread throughout his system. Both of their hands are trembling in fear, both not wanting to die but there’s no turning back. Wooyoung suddenly thought of doing one last reckless thing in order to calm them down as he immediately leaned in front of Yeosang and kissed him. His lips meeting the other’s chapped one then tilting his head to deepened it, closing his eyes as he can feel the euphoria spreading throughout him and smiled.

The moment that he pulled out of the kiss and opening his eyes, smiling widely as Yeosang’s surprised look was the first thing that he have seen. Eyes widened as his lips were slightly parted and a blush crept on his cheeks. If this is the last thing that he would see before his life ends then it’s worth it. Being with Yeosang until the end is definitely worth it.  
  


“Yeo, let’s go.”   
  
  


He tugged at the other’s hand and held it tighter, making Yeosang smile along with him as the two of them lets themselves fall into the demise that awaits them. The loneliness that crept around them before have disappeared and all that they can feel is the warmth coming from each other’s hands. A loud splash was heard and everything around them blackened out but all that matters to the two of them is that it’s definitely worth it.  
  
  


**_××××_ **

  
Seonghwa opened his eyes and realized that he fell asleep, his head leaning on his arm that’s resting on his office desk as the folders in the side piled up neatly. He blinked once, twice and once again to adjust on the brightness coming from the lights. 

“Oh. I fell asleep during worktime? This isn’t like me at all,” Seonghwa muttered to himself, standing up from the swivel chair.

He went out of his office to look around, looking at the nurses and patients walking on the corridor. He doesn’t even know why but he felt like _something_ isn’t right, he felt like something is _missing_. Looking around once again, he can’t help but feel unamused on his surrounding as if he felt so numb.

“Doc!” He was cut off from his trail of thoughts when he looked at the one that addressed him.

“Oh. It’s you, _Seoho_.”

“Doc, right timing! I was about to call you since there’s a patient that’s about to be sent to the emergency room.” The nurse, Seoho stated as he looked around as he started to walk “Let’s proceed there as soon as possible, Doctor Park.”

“Is the patient already in the emergency room? Is there a doctor in there already?” Seonghwa asks, following the nurse.

Seoho nodded, “Yes. But..”

_“But?”_

“The patient seems to be out of his mind? That’s what the doctor in charge of him stated,” Seoho replies, “He kept on resisting despite coughing out blood.”

“What’s his condition?”

“He looked like he was beaten and had broken bones,” Seoho said as he looked down, _“You know why I’ve called you though.”_

Seonghwa sighed, “Of course, _demon_.”

“It would be better if you’ll call me on my actual kind,” Seoho frowns, looking at Seonghwa as half of his eyes are already tinted with crimson red.

“Demons are demons. Filthy, sin-inducing demons.”

“You really hate our kind, huh? Dang.”

“Enough chit-chat. What’s his condition?”

Seoho kept his eyes on the pathway as he replied, “He reeks. As if his injuries were caused by a demon itself but his aura really reeks of malevolence.”

“So there’s an another demon here aside from you?” Seonghwa asked, raising an eyebrow “Did you invite them?”

“Hell no.” Seoho shook his head, “As if I’ll invite any of them in this place, they’d die as soon as possible because of a deranged royalty from the Wizard clan residing here. You know what I’m talking about, right?”

“Shut up.”

“Anyway, I’d like you to check on him. He’s currently resting on room 808,” Seoho stated as he looked at the doctor beside him, “You know how we  should keep this town safe. I’ve been fond of the people living here so I’m doing my job on helping to maintain peace despite being a _Rakhasi_.”

“Fond of the people? More like, fond of the corpses.” Seonghwa scoffed as he glared at the nurse which seemed to flinch on the cold tone.

Seoho sighs, “You’re so cold~ Of course, that’s one of the reason.”

“Demons will always be filthy.”

The two kept on walking in silence, Seonghwa can’t help but wonder why he felt so incomplete. He couldn’t get a hold of his own emotions, the wrath that he should’ve been feeling towards demons. He couldn’t grasp any of it at all, everything looked dull and grey.

“Hey, wizard prince. Are you alright?” He widened his eyes and glanced at the demon which was looking at him with an intense gaze.

“Of course, I am alright. What are you talking about?”

“You.. seemed to be off. You seemed to be in such a deep thought, I guess? You aren’t as aggressive as you usually is, your glare’s a bit mild than the usual.”

“Who are you to talk about me like that? If you value your life then shut the hell up, demon.”

Seoho huffs, crossing his arms in annoyance “This is what I get for asking for your current state? I’m worried, dude.”

“I do not need your worry. Demons like you are incapable of doing such things,” Seonghwa nonchalantly says as he kept his eyes on the pathway, not looking at the demon beside him.

“If that’s what makes you sleep at night then fine,” Seoho said in defeat, sighing as he halted to point at a door “He’s there.”  
  
  
  


Seonghwa ignored the nurse beside him as he walked towards the door, feeling a bit of a familiar presence. He doesn’t know why but his hands kept on shaking as he hold the knob as if there’s something inside that will make him regret opening the door. He looked at Seoho which was just watching him from behind, having a confused expression planted in his face on Seonghwa’s unusual behavior. The Rakhasi tried to sense any malevolence or unusual energy coming from the wizard but there’s nothing, making him a bit worried on the other male’s state.  
  


Seonghwa sighed, gathering enough courage then twisted the knob as he heard the door clicked and pushed. The moment that he opened the door, he was already trembling. He looked at the patient as a wave of emotions started to fill him up, making him clench his fists until it went white.

_Something’s missing._

_Something’s not right but I couldn’t pinpoint it._

“Doctor?” Seoho says, peeking at the room then looking at Seonghwa with a worried expression.

Seonghwa widened his eyes as he clenched his jaw, feeling rage all over his body but halted in his actions when he heard Seoho calling him then took a deep breath as he forced a smile in his face, “Hello, mister. I’ve heard that you’re the new patient here.”

The patient looked at him with a surprised expression before grinning widely, “Look who’s here.”

“The doctor. I’m one of the doctor in this hospital,” Seonghwa replied curtly, somehow annoyed on the expression of the patient.

“Why are you acting as if I didn’t do something to you and your friends?” the patient asked, grinning maniacally.

“My friends? They’re in their own homes or probably at school right now,” Seonghwa replied as he widened his smile, “However, I’m not aware that you know them.”

“What are you talking about, sin representative of Wrath? Aren’t you going to rip me into shreds?” The patient kept a smug grin in his face as Seoho lets out a gasp, looking at him with a surprised expression in his friends.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but the fact that you know a thing or two regarding about me being a sin representative is something that I should worry about,” Seonghwa stated as his honey brown eyes turned into icy blue, “You’re not a normal person since you know something about that. _Speak. Tell me where did you get that information_.”

“What are you talking about? The curse just ended yet you’re acting like it didn’t happened at all?” the patient asked before letting out a hysterical laugh, “What’s with that facade of yours?! Aren’t you supposed to be crying and grieving?”

“I don’t know a thing about what you’ve been talking about,” Seonghwa said, smile faltering as he glared towards his direction.

“The curse! Your soulmate! The seven days of staying in that dimension!” The man exclaimed, raising his hands and waving it as he laugh, “Don't tell me that you’ve forgotten that already! It’s been three days since that incident happened!

 _Curse. Soulmate. Seven days in a dimension_. Seonghwa can’t help but feel his head hurting too much with just the thought of it, he couldn’t remember a thing about it. As if something’s blocking his memory, Seonghwa glared once again towards the patient as his grimoire appeared. Seoho lets out a squeal before closing the door behind them so no other mortals could see what is happening inside the room.

 _“What are you talking about?”_ Seoho is getting worried as Seonghwa’s voice seems to be different, too deep for Seonghwa’s usual tone.

“Oh c’mon! Don’t pretend that you don’t know a thing about that! Your curse!”

“I..” Seonghwa can’t understand why he’s feeling too much rage right now with just the mention of that _curse_.

“Why are you acting like you’ve forgotten it?! How pathetic, Wrath!”

_“It should’ve been a forgotten scene if it wasn’t for a mole to interfere the spell.”_   
  
  
  
  
  


Seonghwa looked towards the window that suddenly opened because of the cold breeze, seeing a man cloaked in black clothing was sitting in it. Seonghwa prepared himself to cast a spell towards it as Seoho was ready to activate his demon form by any second once that it does something bad. The patient seemed to be surprised by the sudden appearance of the man, trembling in fear as he crawled backwards in his bed.  
  
  


“I promised that loud-mouthed idiot that I’ll keep it a secret but it’s ruined now because of a blabbering dumbass,” the man stated as he glared towards the patient, “You ruined my plan.”

“The M-Monsieur!”

Seonghwa widened his eyes, _“Monsieur?”_

“Hearing that enrages me. I am not Monsieur and I have a fucking name,” the man said as he took his hat off, smirking towards them _**“It’s Leedo.”**_

“G-Geonhak?” Seoho whispered, surprised at the presence.

“Oh. Look who’s here! Seoho, it’s been centuries!” The man in black, Leedo said as he waved his hand, “I prefer to be called as Leedo now. That’s my name before.. _but I’m not like that anymore._ ”

“What?” Seoho said before sensing something from him, widening his eyes again “What happened?!”

“We shouldn't talk about it right now. But for now, I must eliminate a blabbering mouth.” Leedo said as he grins, showing his sharp fangs.

“No! Go away!”

“Too late for that. You should've kept your mouth shut, imbecile.”

“Begone!” Seonghwa immediately casted a barrier surrounding them away from Leedo.

“Oh. Why are you protecting him? That guy hurted all of you,” Leedo said before sighing, “Oh. Right. I erased your memories.”

“Erased?” Seonghwa gritted his teeth as he sent an icy glare on the male in front of them, “Is that why I’m feeling like something’s missing?”

“Indeed. But since someone blabbered it out, the spell is about to be broken so might as well get it off from everyone else.” Leedo walked towards the window once again as he looked at the sky, “It’ll be painful for everyone, especially you.”

“Give me back my memories. You don't have the right to remove it from me or anyone else!”

“Okay. But first..” Leedo pointed at the patient, “After getting it back, I want him **dead**.”

“No—”

“And why am I even going to listen to your orders?” Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, looking at Leedo then to the patient filled with injuries then back to Leedo, “Are you the one that injured him?”

“I haven’t even inflicted a single cut on his body,” Leedo replied in a casual way as if someone isn’t going to kill him with just one wrong response, “It’s San that injured him during their fight.”

“San?” Seonghwa felt like he’s floating, his mouth being filled with cotton as a certain someone managed to invade his memories.  
  


 _San_. With just one mention of that name, memories began to surge into his mind. He fell in his knees, clutching his head in pain as the memories were given back to him. _So that’s why I felt like something’s missing, my memories were taken away_. He remembered _everything,_ especially when they’ve managed to defeat the village chief and the elders but as they’re about to head back, the entire dimension immediately disperse—not giving them the chance to come back to those two.

_Those two.._

One with a proud grin in his face and one with a gentle smile looking towards them, Seonghwa suddenly felt a lot of emotions that’s about to burst and didn’t even realized that he’s tearing up. _Where are they?_  
  
  
  
  


“Wooyoung.. Yeosang..” he muttered as he looked up and met Leedo’s gaze **_“Where are they?”_**

“Somewhere that you can’t save any of them,” Leedo replied and immediately looked away from the male kneeling in front of him.

“What are you talking about? We’ve defeated that monster!” Seonghwa screams, clenching his fists once again.

“It’s too late now. They’ve decided their own fate and had it sealed so it can’t be helped at all,” Leedo casually stated as his eyes turned into yellow ones, “I’m just here to keep all of you on knowing the painful truth but it was ruined so I just have to serve it in one go. Besides, it shouldn’t concern me now.”

“Where are they? Tell me where are those two..” Seonghwa is getting hopeless as Leedo seems to imply something that he doesn't want to hear.

“All I can say is that they’re somewhere that any of you won’t be able to reach out now,” Leedo said in a cold tone before taking a deep breath, “This is the only way to end the curse that has been set upon you. They said that it’s for everyone’s sake so I hope that none of you would do something to change that. And I won’t let any of you do something risky so expect me appearing at times to prevent that on happening.”

“Leedo..” Seoho can’t help but feel bad for the two, Leedo is having an expression that seems to be forced and the almighty wizard that he knows is on his knees, crying in such a pathetic way.

“It’s time for me to leave. Please dispose that piece of trash right away for me,” Leedo nonchalantly stated before he dispersed into thin air.  
  


 _I failed. I failed him again and this time, I won’t be able to redeem myself once again. I’m the cursed one yet why does he have to suffer instead of me?_ Seonghwa looks up, meeting the patient’s gaze then everything suddenly turned into red. _Oh, right. It’s their fault for interfering with everything that I’ve been doing to save him. And now, I failed because of them_

“Hey, Seoho.”

“Y-Yes?”

 _“Are you hungry?”_ Seonghwa asked, voice filled with malice that it made the other male feel the chills.

“W-Well, yes.”

“The meal is the one in front of you. Why don’t you suit yourself with him? Also, don’t let him die easily. Make him feel the pain of every bite and nibble. Make his death a painful one,” Seonghwa mutters before standing up, wiping the tears on his eyes before glaring towards the patient “Take him away from here and devour him. _You must’ve been very hungry._ ”

“Hey, Seonghwa. Are you sure about that? Listen, I don’t know a single thing about what you’ve talked with Geonhak but you’re not on your right state now—” Seoho wasn’t even able to continue what he’s about to say when Seonghwa looked at him in such a cold way, his face lacking any kind of emotion aside from wrath.

 _“Do you want me to kill you along with him?”_ The way Seonghwa speaks reeks of venom in it, lacking sympathy or any kindness in it “If you value your life, you’ll be killing him somewhere. If I see him alive when I come back then you’re going down with him, **understood**?”

“S-Seonghwa..”  
  
  
  
  


The wizard didn’t even waited for the demon’s response as he stormed out of the hospital, dashing where his feet would take him. He kept on running until he was able to reach the middle of the town, seeing five familiar people in the fountain that looked at his reaction. He can sense the dread from all of them but nothing beats San’s expression right now, the mighty demon wearing such a despairful expression that even Gods would take pity on.

“Hyung..” Hongjoong met his gaze and the younger one’s about to tear up.

“Where are they?” Seonghwa asks.

“I know where they are.” Everyone looked at Mingi which was currently biting his lips in frustration.

“Where?” Jongho asked, his eyes still glimmer a bit of hope in it. Hoping for his hyungs to be in a safe place.

“They’re already in Hell.”

“What?” Seonghwa muttered.

“Their souls were already sent in Hell. That explains San’s expression..” Mingi looked at the blond male that seems to stare at the nothingness.

“Hey, San. Is that true?” Yunho asked, looking at the younger male in worry.

_“I told him that he should take me with him. But he left with Wooyoung, they left me..”_

“They’re gone, huh..” Jongho can’t help but let the tears spill from his eyes, “They left us already.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seonghwa can feel the emptiness already, losing his soulmate and a dear friend of his. He wondered if saving this world is worth it if it’ll cost him his beloved ones. Seonghwa can’t help but wish for this world to meet its end already, losing the purpose to protect it from anything. _If fate would kept on playing such dirty tricks then maybe it’s better for this world to crumble down until it’s gone for good._  
  


“This world isn’t worth it,” he says, making everyone look at him, “Everything in this world isn’t worth it.”

“Seonghwa.”

“Hongjoong, this mad world isn’t worth it.” he firmly stated as he looked at the azure skies, “ _All of this.”_

“Hyung?” Hongjoong kept on looking at him with worry plastered in his face.

“Hey, everyone. This world is unfair for taking them away from us, maybe it’s our punishment for being the representative of the sins.” Seonghwa said as he clenched his fists, “Isn’t it unfair for us to experience something like this? Is it okay for us to move on and act like Wooyoung and Yeosang didn’t sacrificed their souls for our safety and also this world’s safety?”

“What are you trying to imply, Seonghwa-hyung?” Yunho asked.

Seonghwa smirked, _“If we’ll be having such unhappy endings then they should be experiencing it too.”_

“Unhappy endings..”

 **“Let’s ruin this world.”** Seonghwa said with pride oozing from his voice, making everyone look at him, even San that was staring at the ground met his gaze “Let’s burn this place into ashes.”  
  
  
  


Seonghwa looked at the five of them, seeing how surprised and worried they are because of Seonghwa’s unsual antics. But he can also sense how they seem to agree with his proposal, the bitter pill that they had to swallow made them turn into something like these. If they’ll get punished for something that they didn’t even wanted then it’s better to act like it so it can make sense.  
  
  


“C’mon, guys. This is unfair for us. They died for everything. They thought that it’s the only way out of it just because they were sealed with such a cruel fate. There are people that’s way worse than them yet they’re the ones that was sent in Hell,” Seonghwa scoffed, “Unfairness.”

“It's unfair.” Everyone looked at San which was clenching his hands, “I hate everything. Why does other people get to be happy while we’re suffering? I want that happiness. I want to steal it from them, I want to wipe it off their ugly faces.”

“This world isn’t worth it. It’ll just punish us more and more then take everything that we treasure until we’re left empty-handed,” Seonghwa stated as he lets out a maniacal grin, _**“So, let’s burn it.”**_  
  
  


_If they won’t be having their happy endings then no one shall get their own too._ _Embrace the madness. Let the mist filled with malevolence surrounds them until everything is in ruins._ _**Everyone should get their happy endings, everyone should be in despair just like them.** _   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRUST ME. THIS ISN’T HOW IT’S SUPPOSED TO END. IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE THEM LOOKING FOR WOOSANG’S CORPSES AND THEY MANAGED TO ARRIVE ON THE BRIDGE WHERE MINGI GO SICKO MODE BC OF HIS MYTHICAL CREATURES MOOTS AND MANAGED THE MERMAIDS IN THERE TO CLAIM WOOSANG'S BODIES FROM THE LAKE AND CRY TGT
> 
> but no.. it went downhill w OT6 ATZ planning world domination lololol
> 
>  
> 
> once again, screech w me in twt: @__rishuu

**Author's Note:**

> screech with me on twt @_hyriette


End file.
